Kingdom Hearts Greatest Adventure of Multiverse
by Keyblade Warrior 64
Summary: A bravery and will-spirited boy named Taiyo who traversed all across the worlds, met the newest allies he ever had and fought the enemies for spreading the Darkness into the Realm of Light. Taiyo must save all the countless worlds from Darkness and stop the evil forces from taking over the Multiverse.
1. Dive to the Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

Opening Song is Cha-La Head Cha-La

The sun rises up from the horizon as it brightly shined on the 15 years old boy named Taiyo as he glanced at the camera with a smile as it showed back with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Tsuki. Taiyo and his four friends saw the seagulls flapping their wings in the sky.

_Come slide down rainbows in the sky, Let's Fly Away!_

_Like a bird, you're free to see the boundless face of the Earth!_

Before the storm approaching out of nowhere as it covered the sun and clear blue sky which made them concerned. The Shadow Heartless suddenly appeared from black darkness mist as Riku was disappeared into oblivion when horrified them. Kairi was pushed by an unknown force, heading towards to Sora before she vanished out nothingness and then it blew right to him, Taiyo and Tsuki right into the black swirling vortex but the Star Necklace glowed brightly and enveloped them in flash of blue light.

_Let the wind blow you like a kite,_

_and glide away!_

_Far beyond the clouds,_

_You'll find another place!_

Taiyo and Tsuki have opened their eyes and looked around that they were got here at the Dawn Mane Town before the Shadow and Soldier Heartless appeared. Taiyo utterly summoned the Warrior Key in his hand with a flash of light, he swung them to disintegrate into the puff of black smokes. Then Snide and his evil forces including Bowser Jr., Koopalings, Wrathnar, Volga and Ghirahim showed up. Taiyo was alone to fight back but Luigi and Yoshi standing beside him which confused him not long before Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Lucina (still wear her eye-mask and making disguised herself as Marth), Tommy Oliver, Justin Stewart and Link showed up. This made Taiyo excitable smile as he and others fighting against them while Rosalina and Fusoya watched from the roof.

_If the road ahead seems so cold and gray,_

_When the night turns into day,_

_Don't you be afraid, go fly away!_

Next, it showed Luigi piloted Stardash Ship and drifting throughout the Lanes Between and Taiyo trained himself in the Training Deck. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi running across the land while striking the Heartless into the oblivion as Bowser watching them in the crystal orb with an evil grin. Taiyo charging at Snide as they clashing their blades and locked them as Snide smirked and he blasted him with dark red energy ball. Taiyo skidded back as he grunted, took out the small key and locked into his Keyblade Morpher which then morphed into Keyblade Sun Ranger. Snide growled, he rushed towards him and Taiyo countered him by cartwheel kick and fell on the ground.

_Cha-La Head-Cha-La_

_No time to hesitate,_

_Go on and search the Earth!_

_Within it lies a magic surprise!_

Yoshi and Luigi cheered up to him as Mario rushed past by them and joined Taiyo a fight. Taiyo saw Mario who gave nod to him and accepted him as an ally. Bowser appeared from the dark portal and standing aside Snide. They charged each other as the light brightening and everything went white.

_Cha-La Head-Cha-La_

_Be cool, don't be afraid, you've got power_

_To get you through the darkest night!_

Finally, Taiyo was standing aside with Yoshi and Luigi and behind them was Mobians, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Toadbert, Star Fox Team, Tommy Oliver, Justin Stewart, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lucina, Link, Lana, Princess Zelda, Groose, Impa, Rosalina and Fusoya.

_Cha-La!_

(Station of Awakening)

Taiyo, a fifteen-year-old teen boy floated in hollow darkness, did not know what got trouble in his mind.

Taiyo had tanned skin, short layer black hair, hazel brown eyes, and mid-stocky build. He wore his open grey zipper vest over a black t-shirt underneath of it, blue jeans, and a pair of black fingerless gloves with red stripes over its knuckles, and mainly grey and black sports shoes with a shoelace. His vest has a silver Kingdom Hearts symbol on the back, and he wears a signature silver bracelet on his right wrist with a clear white diamond crystal Kingdom Hearts Sigil.

As he opened his eyes, Taiyo noticed he was floating in mid-air downward a glass-stained platform with the portrait of Princess Belle. Taiyo slowly descended and landed on the platform, he took little time and looked around the whole unknown area. Apart from the platform that seemed to glow with an unknown source of light, everywhere that Taiyo noticed he could see but completely in darkness. It was then that a voice speaking to Taiyo who made the jump a little bit to his surprise as it came from every direction, but he is quickly remained calm and listened to it.

_**"So much to do. So, little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Step forward."**_

Taiyo followed the voice's instruction and stepped forward to the center of the platform. Taiyo steps toward further to the center of the platform as a small stone pedestal slowly rose from the floor and appeared to his left view with a red shield imprinted with a symbol of Mickey Mouse in its center as it floated in mid-air above the pedestal.

_**"Power sleeps within you."**_

Another small pedestal rose from the platform to Taiyo's right view with a staff that had a blue head similar to the shield had floating in mid-air.

_**"If you give it form..."**_

A final pedestal rose from the ground in front of Taiyo which it appears a sword with a golden handle and the same sigil as the shield; on top of the hilt as it is floating in mid-air.

_**"It will give you strength. Choose wisely."**_

Taiyo looked toward the Sword, the Shield, and the Staff and took his first minute to choose. He walked over to the sword and grabbed it in his hands. As he did, the voice spoke to him.

_**"Power of the Warrior's Spirit. Invincible courage. A sword of Great Power itself. Is this the power you seek?"**_ Voice asked him.

"Yes." Taiyo said as the sword vanished in his hands in a flash of light that gave off a small blue ripple as it disappeared from the sight as the voice spoke.

_**"Your path is set."**_

Taiyo turned around and looks toward the Shield and Staff, and then he walked over the Staff and picked it up.

_**"The Power of the Mystic's essence. Inner Strength. Untold Wisdom. A staff of Wonder and Ruin. Do you wish to give up this power?"**_

"Yes," Taiyo said as the staff vanished in Taiyo's hands in a flash of light came as the sword, only this time the color was red instead of blue. As soon as the light vanished, the voice spoke.

_**"You've chosen the Power of Strength and wish to give up the Power of Mystic. Is this the form you choose?"**_

"Yes. I do." Taiyo said.

Upon finishing his statement, all three pedestals collapsed upon themselves and vanished from sight. Taiyo looked around himself to see what was happening, the platform began to crumble away at an enormously fast pace. Before he could react, the space beneath Taiyo's feet disappeared and he fell into the dark abyss below. As he descended through the darkness, Taiyo took notice of another platform that was rapidly approaching him from the depths of the darkness. This one had portrayed Cinderella. As he landed on the platform, Taiyo's right hand flashed in white light as the sword appeared in his right hand. Taiyo began to swing the sword a few times, having a little training.

As he was done his swinging skills, the mysterious voice talks to him.

_**"You've gained the power to fight. There will be times where you must fight. Keep your light burning to become strong."**_

As soon as this was being just said, several strange-looking creatures rose from the platform. They were completely black with big yellow eyes, but they apparently only about a foot and a half tall. The strange creatures began to jump attack at him from different angles. Reacting on instinct, Taiyo blocked the oncoming attacks with the sword and countered with a swift blow. As soon as he had struck the black creature, it vanished in a puff of black smoke. Taiyo saw all the other creatures melt away into the darkness on the platform. When he didn't notice was that some of the creatures sneaking up from behind him. The voice cried out in warning.

**"Watch out!"**

Taiyo spun around just time to see the creatures beginning to attack. But then he felt an odd feeling that seemed to warn him something else from behind. Taiyo was getting into a defensive sword stance, Taiyo turned around and saw that he was surrounded at all angles by the creatures. One of the dark creatures leaped at Taiyo and he vanquished it with an upward diagonal slash. Another one of the dark creatures leaped at the boy, but he quickly turned and sliced it into oblivion with a horizontal slash. A third creature leaps at him, but Taiyo thrust his sword at it, stabbing the dark monster straight through its head, making it disappear in a puff of black smoke. Upon defeating the dark creatures, Taiyo turned toward the last remaining one. But the dark creature does something unexpected. The dark creature sank into the platform and started to spread a cloak of darkness around itself. This darkness spread across the whole platform. The darkness soon reached Taiyo and his feet sank into the darkness like quicksand. Taiyo was being dragged into the darkness from his feet. Soon, Taiyo was completely pulled into the darkness.

Upon regaining consciousness, Taiyo found himself lying on his back on another new platform. This platform had Snow White and the Seven Dwarves on it. Taiyo rises on his feet and quickly noticed a brass colored door on the opposite side of the platform. He walked up and examined the door. The door soon changed colors. It was now a golden shade of color. The door began to open slowly with a bright light which loomed from the inside as Taiyo slowly approached it. Taiyo slowly blinked his eyes as his eyes began to adjust to his new surroundings. He noticed that he was on a wooden balcony that was overlooking an ocean that was built above a beach. He then noticed there were three people standing around the balcony and began to wonder who they were.

One of them was a pretty young girl named Selphie who had green eyes, slightly tanned skin, light brown hair styled into one large curl on the back of her head and two more on either side. She wore her yellow dress with overall straps and a large pocket on the chest and her sandals. She also wears a blue bracelet.

Another person was a young handsome man with a blue and white ball that he is holding it in his hand; named Wakka who had his brown eyes, tanned skin, and orange hair. He wore his tank top and its color was pale yellow with black lining, his baggy yellow pants that close halfway down his lower legs and each leg of these pants has a large, grey, "X"-shaped strap with blue tips. He wears blue wristbands on each wrist, also wears his big blue headband around his head and has small stud earrings.

The third person was a younger boy named Tidus who had his blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and his hairstyle was sandy blond. He wore a small, short-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, yellow hems yellow center, and white lining around the center. His navy pants have uneven legs, with his right pant leg reaching just past his knee, and his left reaching to just about mid-thigh. He also has a small scar on his right cheek as for an unknown reason.

Taiyo feels surprised but began to realize that the same three kids that he met them on the small island. As Taiyo eyed the three children, the voice spoke to him.

_**"The door won't open just yet. Tell more about yourself."**_

Taiyo approached Wakka.

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka asked

Taiyo thought to himself on that question and he soon came to an answer. He had always wanted to visit new places, to broaden his horizon sights, and to meet new people.

"I want to broaden my horizons." Taiyo said.

"To broaden your horizons, huh?" Wakka wondered

Taiyo walked over to Selphie.

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked as Taiyo thought to himself on the question.

As soon his mind had found an answer. "I want a friendship," Taiyo said.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Selphie admired as he finally approached to Tidus.

"What are you so afraid of?" Tidus asked as Taiyo thought to himself and soon came up with an answer.

He was being afraid of losing his wisdom, but his life was different.

"I was so afraid of being different." Taiyo answered.

"Being different? Is that really so scary?" Tidus wondered.

Having spoken to all three figures, the voice spoke to him.

_**"You want to broaden your horizons. You want friendship. You're afraid of being different. The friendship with your friends. You wish to seek out other worlds and explore their horizons. You are no doubt destined for greatness. Your adventure begins at mid-day. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine. The day you will open the door is both far and near."**_

A bright light concealed Taiyo's vision again and as soon as it appeared, the light dimmed down.

Taiyo found himself standing on another platform in the middle of total darkness. This platform had Aurora from Sleeping Beauty on it. Taiyo stepped forward for couple times as he reached the platform's center. Taiyo turned to see one of the creatures begin to spawn before him.

Within seconds, Taiyo was surrounded as he pulled out his sword and got into a defensive posture. Taiyo made the first move as he dashed toward the dark creatures and swiped at them from left to right with swift strikes performing a sliding sprint attack. Some of the dark creatures have been beaten and vanished in a puff of black smoke. One of the dark creatures tried to attack jumping toward Taiyo. Taiyo, however, jumped up into the air dodging the attack and countered the attack diving down toward the dark creature and swiped his sword at it casting it into oblivion. Upon defeating the last creature, a bright light shined down from an unknown source were upon the center of the platform, creating what looked like a ring of white light. Taiyo walked toward the light and stepped inside. Taiyo felt his strength restored and increasing back up to its maximum.

He then watched as another beam of light left the ring and headed for the platform's edge, which then caused a string of steps to form, creating a staircase upwards towards yet another platform that slowly appeared forth from the darkness. Taiyo ran across the platform and up the staircase.

Upon arriving on the new platform, Taiyo noticed it was the same platform where he had started from, but the light seemed to be even brighter. As he turned around, his shadow began to morph, twist and turn, transforming into a massive black muscular monster with yellow eyes and it had a large heart-shaped hole in its chest. From the looks of it, it was not friendly. As the monster took its form, the voice spoke out.

**_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. And don't forget..."_**

Taiyo started to back away from the dark creature and soon made a run for it. He soon skidded to a stop when he neared the edge of the platform. He then turned and faced the dark creature as it loomed over him. The dark monster thrusts it's right-hand forward into the platform creating a dark vortex that seemed to summon some of the smaller black creatures Taiyo had faced earlier. Taiyo quickly noticed that its hand was stuck in the vortex and that its movements were slow. He used this to his advantage and strikes numerous times at the monster's hand while dodging attacks from the smaller creatures. After striking the creature's hand several times, he then focused on disposing of the smaller creatures that had been conjured up.

Taiyo swung his sword left at one of the small dark creatures then swung his sword right at another dark creature. Once they were dealt with, Taiyo focused back on the monster. Taiyo jumped up toward the monster again and struck the creature's head with a final and powerful blow. The monster giant roars in pain as it began to collapse. The sword vanished from Taiyo's hand and he leaped back to avoid the monster as it crashed forward onto the platform. Darkness began to spread all over the platform and caught Taiyo in it. Taiyo tried to struggle to get free of the darkness that was slowly consuming him but to no avail.

**_"Don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest weapon of all. And don't forget..."_**

Just before he is swallowed by the darkness, Taiyo heard the voice spoke to him one last time.

**_"You are the one who will open the door."_**

* * *

**Author Notes:** From the main plot continuing, the story will tells about Taiyo's fantastic journey through my favorite Video Games, TV Shows and some Disney Movies worlds. This is the fanfic story that I was written it year ago before I published in Fanfiction. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	2. Destiny Islands

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Taiyo's Room)

Taiyo sat bolt upright on his bed and gasps in terrified. He sighed with relief and a little bit of weariness. He quickly began to think about the dream he had.

"Oh heck. What a terrible dream I have. I wonder what with me doing in my dream and what are those black thingies?" Taiyo asked himself as he turned and looked out the window of his room which overlooked a small island with a serene beach with exotic, tropical trees, beautiful flowers, tropical shrubbery, and surrounded by calm, crystal clear waters of the small island known as Destiny Islands.

"I wonder how Sora, Kairi, Tsuki, and Riku are doing. I better tell them about my dream, and I can't wait until they hear about this." Taiyo said as he jumped off his bed and left his room to go to see his friends on the island.

(Destiny Islands)

Lying on the beach on his back was Sora. Sora was dozed off on the beach. Sora slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He laid back down on the beach and was soon surprised by Kairi.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled in startled Sora sits up and turns toward Kairi.

"Give me a break, Kairi." Sora replied.

"Sora, your lazy bum. I knew I'd catch you dozing off around here." Kairi said with her hands on her hips.

As Sora and Kairi had their conversation, Taiyo ran toward them. He was slightly older than Sora and Kairi, being one year older than them.

"Sora! Kairi!" Taiyo said as he is walking toward them.

"Hey, Taiyo!" Sora and Kairi shout in happiness to see him.

Taiyo stopped when he approached Sora and Kairi.

"You'll never believe the dream I had. There was this strange place and there were these black creatures that attacked me. It was so bizarre." Taiyo said.

"Wait. You had that dream too?" Sora asked in surprised.

"Yeah. Why? Did you have it too?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah. I did." Sora said.

"It's very weird how we both had the same dream." Taiyo said.

"So anyway, Kairi, do you remember what your hometown was like? You know? Where you grew up?" Sora asked.

"Have you remembered anything?" Taiyo asked.

"I told you before. I don't remember a thing." Kairi replied.

"Not one thought?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Kairi said.

"Would you ever want to go back?" Sora asked.

"I am happy here, but I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any the other worlds out there. I want to see 'em all." Sora said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing myself." Taiyo said.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" A male voice said that belonged to Riku, who was holding a log under his right arm. He was around the same age as Taiyo.

"Taiyo, could you also forget about me?" Then the female voice comes from Tsuki, walking right up with Riku and she was Riku's adoptive younger sister.

Tsuki had her light blue hair-ponytail, violet eyes, blue eye-shadow slightly tanned skin and wearing pink lipstick. She was slightly taller than Sora and Kairi despite her age. She wears her light blue shirt covered by a dark blue vest, blue and white miniskirt and blue legging.

Tsuki walked right up to Taiyo. "Were you sleeping in your room? Didn't you wake up just yet?" Tsuki asked.

"Well actually, I was tired." Taiyo answered.

"Oh, I see. You better wake up, you pretty boy." Tsuki said as she leaned her shoulder next to him as Taiyo slightly blushed. Riku rolled his eyes with sighed but close attention to Sora and Kairi.

"So, I'm guessing I'm the only working on the raft." Riku said as he walked past Taiyo and Sora over to Kairi tossing the wood toward Sora, who stumbles back catching the wood.

Kairi laughed as Sora falls back on the sand catching the wood as Taiyo help him up.

"And you're just as lazy as they are." Riku said referring to Taiyo and Sora.

"I'm thinking the same thing, Riku." Tsuki replied as Kairi giggled.

"So, you two noticed. Ok. We'll finish it together. I'll race you." Kairi said.

"What?!" Taiyo and Sora complained in unison.

"Oh, come on." Riku complained.

"Relax, brother. You just have fun with them." Tsuki said as she patted on his brother's shoulder. Riku looked over his shoulder at his little sister.

"Gee, thanks." Riku replied.

"Ready...Go!" Kairi said as Taiyo, Sora, and Riku look at each other.

Taiyo gave the two boys a raised eyebrow. Within moments, they began to sprint across the sandy beach racing each other with Kairi and Tsuki following close behind laughing as the girls followed them.

(Later in Afternoon)

Soon after Taiyo and Sora finished the running race against Riku, Sora and Taiyo talking each other on the seashore after Kairi said to him to finds the rest of materials for building raft.

"Can you help me to find all the materials around the island?" Sora asked as Taiyo shook his head.

"No, you can find the rest of the materials and I need to challenge any friends on this island." Taiyo said as he pulled his wooden sword from his secret back pocket.

"Alright, I would catch you later as soon as I finished." Sora replied as he ran off to search the items.

Taiyo began his simple task is to fight off three challengers: Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus.

Taiyo walked up to Wakka who's standing behind of the gray rocky wall.

"Hey, what's happening, man?" Wakka asked.

"I'm all right." Taiyo said with a nod.

"Yo! You up for a first-round?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, I'm in!" Taiyo said an excited tone.

"Play is for kids. This is serious!" Wakka shouted in determined.

(Duel in the Shore)

Taiyo and Wakka face each other. "Show me your stuff!" Wakka said as he jumped in the air and throw his blitzball at Taiyo.

Taiyo quickly blocked with his wooden sword by strike it as it bounced right back onto Wakka's head to make him dizzy in the process. Taiyo charged him while Wakka left stunned and strikes two at a time as Wakka yelp in pain. Wakka spin attack with a ball in his hand on Taiyo but Taiyo roll over avoiding his bash attack. As he rolls over to get behind and hitting on his back three times. Wakka throws his ball at him but he blocked his sword that sent a ball at Wakka making him stunned. Taiyo runs toward him as he slashed two times and deliver the final strike. Wakka gave up as he lowered his knee while holding his ball on his hands in the back of his head.

"Man, that's really hurt." Wakka said in defeat.

(Back in the view)

Taiyo walks in front of Wakka as he gazed up at him with a confident smile.

"You've really had a good fight with me, yo." Wakka said as he gives his handshake with Taiyo who smiled back at him.

Taiyo did his first challenge with Wakka and he faced at Selphie who sitting on the edge of the bridge. He walked right up behind her.

Selphie sighed. "Aah, the breeze feels great." Taiyo cleared his throat to make Selphie looking back at him from her shoulder.

"Oh Taiyo, so what you're up to these days?" Selphie wondered.

"Let's say we have a little challenge." Taiyo answered. "All right! Now you're talking." Selphie said.

(Duel in the Shore)

Taiyo and Selphie face each other.

"Okay, don't hold back." Selphie suggested.

"I won't, Selphie." Taiyo answered back.

Selphie charges at him as she swung attack with her jumping rope but Taiyo narrow avoiding it and counterattack with two strikes on her; making her stumble backward. Taiyo slashed at her but Selphie runs from dodging his attack and hits him. Selphie jumped to attack him but Taiyo deflected her jump rope and hits her head in the process. "Check out my new move, Selphie." Taiyo demonstrated as he readied his new attack technique called Slashing Fury. He advanced toward Selphie so fast and slashing at her few times as more damage until she was defeated.

"Oh, I can't believe I lost." Selphie replied as she turns her back in depressed.

(Back in the view)

Taiyo stands in front at Selphie on the small bridge.

"What was that your moves?" Selphie said.

"I had no idea but, to be honest with you. I had suddenly made one of my combat techniques." Taiyo said in expected as Selphie looked in confused but shook her head.

"Anyway, you are really something else." Selphie admired.

"Thanks." Taiyo said. He was walking onto the wooden balcony which looks like a sailboat where Tidus practicing his wooden pole stick.

"Hi, Tidus." Taiyo greeted him. "Hey Taiyo, feeling lucky today?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, I was." Taiyo replied.

"So, can we have a little competition between you and me?" Tidus asked as he stopped swinging his wooden pole.

"Sure, I can." Taiyo answered.

(Duel in the Shore)

Taiyo and Tidus face each other.

"You're going down!" Tidus shouted at him as he and Taiyo running at each other in their front direction.

Tidus tried to parry an attack with his wooden pole but Taiyo got his cover when he quickly blocked with his wooden sword as Tidus got left stunned and Taiyo hits him three times. Taiyo attacked him again but Tidus somersault dodging from slash attack. Tidus jump attack using his aerial move but Taiyo dodge it and strike at him. Taiyo then quickly cartwheel kick on his face as he fell on the sand. Tidus placed his hand on his cheek in the defeated position.

(Back in the view)

"Whoa, you did cartwheel kick on me and I give up myself." Tidus said.

Taiyo walked to him and offered his hand as Tidus grabbed his hand.

"Sorry I kick in your face so hard." Taiyo apologized.

"I'm okay!" Tidus shouted in cheerful as he rubbed on his cheek with his hand and went back to the wooden balcony to do some practicing.

Taiyo sighed in tiredness as he wiped the sweat on his head.

"I think I had actually done this today." Taiyo said.

(Near in Seaside Shack)

He went to find Sora in near Seaside Shack.

"Hey, Taiyo how was your training?" Sora asked.

"I had been even better." Taiyo said with a nod as Sora smiled.

Tsuki walked right behind Taiyo.

"Not bad for your training, Taiyo." Tsuki said as Taiyo turned his attention toward Tsuki.

"Yeah, I tried not to offend with my skills." Taiyo said as Tsuki brushed her hair with her fingers in affectionately.

Taiyo blushed on her face as Sora chuckled at him and walked next to him.

"Oh, you have a little crush on her, huh?" Sora wondered as he playfully hit Taiyo's arm with his elbow.

Taiyo rolled his eyes for his comment.

"How is going with your brother Riku." Taiyo asked.

"Oh, he finished his training wooden sword routine as well. Oh, I found something." Tsuki said as she picked something in her vest pocket and show a necklace to him and Sora.

The necklace had a bright yellow star with eyes that encased in crystalline dog-tooth spar and attach with silver chain.

"Whoa, I never have seen that before but cool." Sora said in amused when he looks at it.

"What is it?" Taiyo asked as he took an interest that star crystal necklace.

"I don't know, I just found on the beach in the early afternoon and I have no idea where it's from. But you should wear it if you want." Tsuki said as she gave a star necklace to him.

Taiyo put a necklace around his neck. The door open sound made three teenagers looking back at the door that Kairi opened it as she comes out and closes it.

"Sora, have you found plenty of materials?" Kairi asked.

"I have found plenty of materials." Sora answered.

"Thanks, Sora! But it is getting late, guys. We should take a day off." Kairi said as Taiyo and others nod in agreement.

(Later that evening)

Taiyo, Sora, Riku, Tsuki, and Kairi had to take a break after finishing their routine of regular sword practices and gathering materials to build a raft to travel to other worlds. Taiyo, Sora, Kairi, and Tsuki had sat on a bent Paopu Tree while Riku leaned up against the tree. The five youths watched the sunset.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku said.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Taiyo asked.

"What makes you so sure about this, big brother?" Tsuki asked.

"Who knows. If we must, we'll think of something else." Riku said as he is shrugging his shoulders.

"So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"I would like to explore that world and learn all there is to know about it. As well as any other worlds, out there. A way has gone even bigger." Taiyo said.

"What about you, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Hmmm...Well, I haven't really thought about it. Its just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku said.

"I don't know." Sora said.

"I'm not quite so sure myself." Taiyo said.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's just the same old stuff. So, let's go." Riku said.

"You've been thinking a lot about this lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Riku said.

"Heh, you're welcome." Kairi said.

"Lucky for us to be here, we are leaving this island soon guys." Tsuki said.

After watching the sunset for a few more minutes, the five youths prepared to make their way to their wooden boats to get back to the main island where their homes were.

That was when Riku called Sora who was walking with Taiyo as Tsuki and Kairi went ahead of them.

"Sora! Taiyo!" Riku called out tossing a two small Paopu Fruit toward Sora and Taiyo.

Sora and Taiyo turned, and they catch the Paopu Fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked.

"A Paopu Fruit?" Sora asked himself.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined.

They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you two want to try it." Riku said walking across the wooden bridge passing Sora and Taiyo.

"What are you talking—?" Sora stammered while Riku laughed walking away. Sora tossed the fruit aside into the ocean before chasing after Riku leaving Taiyo who still standing and looking Paopu Fruit on his hand.

"Oh, I wish I'll share it with Tsuki." Taiyo said.

"Hey, Taiyo! You're coming?" Sora asked as Taiyo heard his friend's voice.

"Oh, I catch up with you." Taiyo said as he threw it away onto the beach and followed Sora.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Here's the second chapter. Taiyo are friends with Sora, Kairi, Riku and Tsuki, furthermore Tsuki shared affectionate with Taiyo. I need you to remind you, viewers; about my drafts that I was developing more chapters a year ago so be thrilled to see the next chapter. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	3. World has been Connected

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Mushroom Kingdom World)

The Mushroom Kingdom was filled with Toad Town and other villages in large population area. The castle was huge and ruled by Princess Peach. On top of the hill was Mario Brothers' house that overlooks the whole area of Mushroom Kingdom and filled with some big mushrooms, flowers, and grass.

Their house was big as an apartment and has Mario's hat and it also has a green mustachio-like decoration that represents Luigi with a star in the center and is very small. A slimmer and taller mustache man named Luigi walking into a house; wearing his green hat that imprinted with 'L' word, green long-sleeved shirt layered over dark blue overalls like Mario's denim and brown work shoes with metal strapped.

Luigi was coming home to see his older brother Mario while he was humming in comfortable. He opened the door as he went into his house.

"Mario, I'm back." Luigi said.

He walked to Mario's bedroom which it had a symbol of M letter on a red door.

"I was hoping I—" Luigi said before he stopped finished his sentence.

Luigi noticed Mario's bedroom was empty.

"What?! Mario's gone? Already?!" Luigi asked as he noticed a letter that lay on the bed.

Luigi rubbed his chin with his fingers in question as he walked to a bed and picked up the letter. Luigi opened it and read the letter carefully. Luigi then widens his eye in surprised after he reading as he is screaming in panic and rushing out of his house.

(Princess Peach's Castle)

Luigi was running into the Princess Peach's garden to find Yoshi who was asleep on the ground snoring.

Yoshi is a male green dinosaur with a large, round nose, a row of orange spines along the back of his head, orange shoes and a shell-shaped saddle on his back. Yoshi was Mario's best friend and pet.

"Yoshi! Wake up! This is urgent!" Luigi shouted to Yoshi to wake him up.

Yoshi was still sleeping, not waking up. Luigi sighed in annoyance as he cast a fireball like-energy from his palm, shooting Yoshi make wake up and scream in pain as he jumped in the air, fall on the ground and slammed. Yoshi shook his head and turned to Luigi.

"I am trying to sleep here on this peaceful garden and what the matter?" Yoshi asked.

"Yoshi, we got a serious problem,. Luigi said in serious tone.

"Oh, like Koopa Troopas invading Toad Town?" Yoshi asked as Luigi shook his head.

"No. It's extremely important than that." Luigi said.

Yoshi saw Princess Peach who right behind Luigi alongside with Toadsworth and Toadbert.

Peach is a young, fair-skinned woman with an average build. She is wearing a floor-length pink gown with puffy sleeves, a high collar, deep pink panniers at the waist and a ruffle of the same color at the hem. Her dress has a sapphire brooch, set in gold on Peach's chest, and she wears round earrings of the same color. Her crown is golden with four jewels: two rubies and two sapphires. She wears white evening gloves beyond elbow-length and deep pink high heels.

Toadsworth was elderly Toad with a tan complexion and a beige cap with brown spots. He has a puffy and white mustache. He was dressed in a light purple vest with gold buttons that have Toad emblems on them. Layered on top of the vest is a purple, sleeveless jacket (or vest) that hangs down like a tuxedo with gold trim. Underneath he wears white bottoms and brown, padded booties and he also wears small, black glasses and a red bow-tie and carrying with the stick-like cane that has a brown mushroom cap on top with beige spots on it.

Toadbert was smart blue-capped Toad and wears his thick glasses.

"Good evening to you all." Yoshi said waving at them as Luigi looked in confused and then he turned around and see Princess Peach, Toadsworth and Toadbert.

Luigi laughed in embarrassed as he put his hand on a back of his head.

"So, what brings you here, Luigi?"Princess Peach wondered.

"I came here as fast as possible and I got a letter from my brother, Mario." Luigi said handing over the letter to Princess Peach as she holds it and looked in worried.

"Then let's go to head back inside my castle to find out about this." Peach said as Luigi and Yoshi nodded.

(Destiny Islands)

Taiyo was seem enjoyed in Destiny Islands as he is lying down on the sandy shore in good mood. Taiyo turned his head at Tsuki who sits on the ground next to him.

"Feeling getting excited today for going away to another world?" Tsuki asked with Taiyo.

"Yeah, I was excited, and I think about that." Taiyo said.

Tsuki looked in confusion. "Think about what?" She asked.

"I'm just wondering I don't live here in this world. What if I do remember I came from another world?" Taiyo asked.

"Oh really? I'm thinking the same thing that we don't remember how we got here?" Tsuki asked.

"Well, this is getting seem strange about us same did with Kairi." Taiyo said in a concerned tone.

Tsuki looked in puzzled and Taiyo stands up off the shore.

"If we explored out there, we could solve how did we live here at all." Taiyo said in determined as Tsuki nodded in agreement.

"You're right and thank for me to know our conversation about another world." Tsuki said as she gets up on her feet.

Tsuki walked and leaned her head in Taiyo's shoulder as he looked in surprised with a blush. Then she kissed him in his cheek making redder on his face. Tsuki walked away and turned to Taiyo.

"See you later, Taiyo." Tsuki said in a self-seductive tone.

"Okay see you then." Taiyo said in a nervous tone still blushing as Tsuki was leaving on the shore. Taiyo saw Sora who went inside a cave that had hidden behind the waterfall as Taiyo followed him into the secret cave.

(Destiny Islands' Secret Spot)

The Secret Spot was the cave where Taiyo, Sora, Riku, Tsuki, and Kairi had often hung out at and carved different pictures on the walls over the years along with a strange wooden door. Sora had decided to add to a group carving he and Kairi had done years ago, same as Taiyo and Tsuki when they first met, the picture was simply the heads of the Sora, Taiyo, Kairi, and Tsuki smiling with goofy grins looking in the other's direction, so Sora added a shooting star carving beneath his head going in Kairi's direction.

As soon as he had finished with satisfied happiness, Taiyo entered and checked on Sora.

"Hey, Sora." Taiyo said walking up to Sora.

"Oh hey, Taiyo." Sora said.

"How are you doing?" Taiyo asked.

"Just fine," Sora said.

Taiyo noticed the shooting star carving on the rock wall.

"You drew that shooting star?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Looks nice." Taiyo said admiring the carving.

"Thanks." Sora said with smiling.

Taiyo bent down on his knee to carve another shooting star above his drawing head.

"You did the same drawing as I did." Sora said.

"Hmm-hmm." Taiyo responded.

Suddenly, Taiyo and Sora began hearing the mysterious voice speaking out to them from the depths of the cave.

"I've come to see the door to this world."

They turned around to see a hooded man looking toward them.

"Huh?" Sora and Taiyo asked in unison.

"This world has been connected." Hooded man said.

"What are you talking about?" Taiyo asked.

"Tied to the darkness...Soon to be completely eclipsed." A hooded man explained.

"Whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this! Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asked in confusion.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." Hooded man said about the mysterious door.

"So, you're from another world!" Sora exclaimed guessing.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." A hooded man replied.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see! We're gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora proclaimed.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Hooded man said as Taiyo and Sora looked toward the unknown door in question.

Taiyo and Sora turned back to the unwanted hooded visitor, but he suddenly disappeared. They both looked at each other wondering how the stranger arrived when he arrived, and where he came from. With questions probing their thoughts, Taiyo and Sora left the Secret Spot.

(Princess Peach Castle)

Luigi and Yoshi were in Princess Peach's Throne room along with Toadsworth and Toadbert, who looked at Peach who sitting on her throne chair and reading the letter. The letter from Mario said:

_"Dear to my brother Luigi. Sorry for hurrying off myself without saying good-bye to you, but there's something really a big bad problem. I had a message from King Mickey as one of my pals who was on the mission to find out what's going on, so I am going to find him. I'm not quite sure how, but the stars have been gone out, one by one same as in Disney Castle's world than any other places. And that means distress can't be far behind like this. I know I don't like to leave you all, but I've gotta go now I'm very sorry. I tried to hide away from Bowser the King of the Koopas. He's been following me and knows my mission, but I'll beat him when I see him. There's someone with a 'key like-sword weapon'- the key is the only way to our survival. So, I need you and my best greenly-dinosaur friend, Yoshi, to find him and help. Got it? We need that key, or otherwise, we're doomed! So, you must go to Dawn Mane Town and find my pal Sonic the Hedgehog. He will tell you everything you know. P.S. Would you apologize to Peach for me? Thanks, bro."_

Princess Peach was worried about Mario.

"Oh dear, Mario was gone out looking for King Mickey and I was worried." Peach said in concerned.

Toadsworth walked up to Princess Peach and comfort her.

"Now, now you're Highness. But we have to trust Mario and put faith in him." Toadsworth said as Toadbert walked toward and stand aside with Toadsworth.

"Toadsworth is right. I know Mario going to find Mickey is the only thing he ever does, and he will be alright." Toadbert said as Luigi and Yoshi step forward to them.

"And that why we are going to find Mario and the 'key' before Bowser finds him." Luigi said.

"Yeah, he's no longer kidnaps Peach but he's going after Mario." Yoshi agreed as Toadbert walked right up to them.

"Plus, Bowser was busy in his mission which means he can't take over the Mushroom Kingdom, but he will return soon." Toadbert said.

Luigi and Yoshi turned to Peach. "We'll never let you down, your highness." Luigi said as he bows to her. Princess Peach smiled gratefully at them.

"Thank you, both of you." Princess Peach said in gratitude.

"So, tried to be careful both of you," Toadsworth said.

"Oh! And before continuing your first journeys, I introduced with this." Toadbert said as he showed holding a suitcase to Luigi and Yoshi. Luigi and Yoshi are dumbfounded.

"Uhh... You're kidding, right?" Yoshi said as a suitcase opened his eyes and his shoe foot come out from its bottom part. Luigi screamed and jumped in Yoshi's arm in surprised.

"Did I look kidding to you?" He said.

"I created this suitcase named Stuffwell and he's going to aid both of you as a helpful guide. I also put a communication device, just in case I given you any pieces of information." Toadbert said as he put down a living suitcase on a floor in front of them and Stuffwell walked toward to them.

"I really satisfied at your service." Stuffwell said bowing at them.

"We hope for your safe return. Please, find and help Mario." Princess Peach said.

"Good luck you two." Toadsworth added.

Luigi and Yoshi struck their pose of respect, crossing their right arm over their heart in respect and they are leaving out of Princess Peach's throne room followed by Stuffwell.

(Stardash Hangar)

The duo heroes entered the Stardash Hangar where the Stardash Ship was being readied for launch by the Toad and Toadette.

The Stardash Ship was fastest and bigger ship in the world as its symbol on the vertical stabilizer. Its color is highlighted with blue, jet wings and two engine thrusters.

Just as they finished up, Luigi called up to them through an intercom. "Hello up there! Luigi to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"

Toad and Toadette nodded as they activated the hangar pickup function, which prompted two big white mechanical hands to lift Luigi and Yoshi upside down off the ground and fell into the Stardash Ship's cockpit,with Stuffwell does super jump in after them. Princess Peach, Toadsworth and Toadbert walked up to the hangar deck to watch the adventurers prepare to depart. Luigi and Yoshi waved farewell at them. Luigi and Yoshi sat on their seats as Luigi pulled the thruster's lever as the ship rise to the take-off altitude and powered up the engines to full throttle as the hangar doors opened.

"BLAST OFF!" Luigi shouted. A hole then opened above the ship and it dashed through the hole.

"WOOOOOAAAAH/YAAAAAHHHHOOOO!" Yoshi and Luigi cried out in amusement and cheerful. Not long enough, the ship takes off above Mushroom Kingdom's Peach Castle top exterior on its planet. Luigi holds his hand on the control wheel.

"Luigi, don't you think you know how to control your ship when Mario taught you that." Yoshi asked in nervous.

"My brother Mario did teach me, that I want to become a perfect pilot. And here we go!" Luigi shouted as the ship charged off into space straight on target heading for Dawn Mane Town.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Luigi had the urgent mail from his brother Mario so he went back to tell Princess Peach about Mario's disappearance. Meanwhile, back in the Destiny Islands, Sora and Taiyo were drawing on the wall of the cave, they encountered the man wearing the hood who told them that the World has been connected. Luigi will go find his brother, accompanied by Yoshi and the talking suitcase named Stuffwell. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	4. Destiny Island's banished into Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Taiyo's room)

Later that night, Taiyo sat lying on his bed and hold his star crystal necklace on his hand inspecting.

"Hmm... I wonder this, so I was hoping when I go off to another world with my friends. There could be new friends out there." Taiyo said as he rubbed it cleanly.

He heard a thunderstorm as he looked at the island that approaching. Taiyo remembers the rafts when the storm impending.

"Oh no! I have to find Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Tsuki!" Taiyo exclaimed as he jumps off on his bed and rushed out of his room to find his four friends.

(Moments later to Destiny Islands)

Taiyo soon reached the small island and began searching for his friends. Taiyo looked up to the sky and saw a massive black swirling vortex. He soon sees Sora who was also looking around for his friends.

"Sora!" Taiyo called out to him. Sora quickly turned around to his best friend.

"Taiyo, what is happening to this island?!" Sora asked.

"I don't know! But we should find Riku, Kairi, and Tsuki." Taiyo shouted in worry.

Taiyo and Sora looked around the small island looking for their friends. They also noticed the small black creatures they had seen in a dream began spawning all over the island.

"We saw those black things before." Taiyo said to Sora.

"Yeah, but what are they doing?" Sora asking him.

"Skip to this question, Sora. We have to hurry." Taiyo said as Sora nodded in understanding.

They are getting away from the black creatures as they soon found Riku on the platform island next to the Paopu Tree.

"Where's Kairi and Tsuki?!" Taiyo asked.

"I thought they were with you!" Sora shouted.

"The door... has opened." Riku said calmly while looking out towards the ocean.

"What?" Taiyo and Sora asked in confusion.

"The door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku cried.

"Riku, what about Kairi and Tsuki!?" Sora asked in worry.

"Kairi and my sister are coming with us!" Riku shouted as he gazed up toward the massive black twirling vortex.

"Riku, you said if we going to another world and we will be safe from danger?" Taiyo wondered as Riku still looking up in the sky but answered him without looking at him.

"That's right, Taiyo. As once we step through, we might not be able to come back. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Riku offered Taiyo and Sora his right-hand, stretching it out toward them. Before Taiyo or Sora could move, a ripple of darkness flowed beneath the three boys. Soon after, a portal of darkness opened and began to envelop them. Riku showed no signs of fear or panic, and simply stood still letting the darkness take him in while holding out an inviting hand outstretched to Taiyo and Sora. Taiyo and Sora, however, was in full panic and fear trying to wade through the darkness toward their friend in a futile effort. After several seconds of struggle, the three teens were swallowed by the dark abyss. When all seemed lost, a bright light shined within the darkness and engulfed Taiyo and Sora.

The next thing they knew, they found themselves standing where they had been a few moments ago. They were now holding a strange weapon in their right hand. Both appeared to be a large key of some kind but was also shaped like a sword. Their weapon was known as the Keyblades.

Taiyo's Keyblade was known as The Warrior Key. The blade Saber was medium and extravagant made of steel-like crystal lined with various silver runic symbols which look like a sword blade. Its color was a bright light red and silver. The Keyblade's guard was made of light silver crystal, comprised of cross-guard and sword guard. On the top through bottom blade was lined and stuck with a glowing light blue crystal orb on circle size on it. The hand grip's color was black. The Keyblade's head was attached with the sun shape-like red and orange with the shining orb in the middle of it. The Keychain was a metal Kingdom Heart sigil and on the middle of it was the red orb.

Sora's weapon was known as the Kingdom Key. Its blade was rounded and silver. Its teeth were shaped like a crown. Its guard was very exact square with rounded edges and color was yellow and the keychain was shaped like the Mickey Mouse Sigil.

As Taiyo and Sora held them up and pondered over what they were, the voice from both their dreams spoke out to them in only two words.

"Keyblade... Keyblade..."

As Taiyo and Sora collected their thoughts, the dark creatures spawned all around them in full force. Acting on instinct, Taiyo sprang into action and began swinging his new weapon at the creatures. Amazingly, the weapon sliced through the dark creatures and defeated them very easily. Sora swung his Keyblade at the dark creatures as well and just like Taiyo, his Keyblade cut through the dark creatures with effortlessness.

"Sora! Taiyo!" Taiyo and Sora heard Tsuki's voice as they turned around at Tsuki who looks worried as she ran towards them.

"Tsuki, are you alright?" Taiyo asked.

"I'm fine but where's my brother?" Tsuki questioned about his brother.

"He's gone," Sora answered her. "What?!" Tsuki cried.

Taiyo walked in front of her. "When Sora and I were sucked in that portal of darkness, the darkness takes him away. But that light saved us, and we somehow got with these." Taiyo said as he and Sora show these key weapons to Tsuki.

Tsuki was surprised but amazed. "What are those, guys?" Tsuki asked.

"But more importantly. Where's Kairi?" Sora asked as Tsuki snapped out of trance about keys sword-like.

"She went in the Secret Spot when I saw her," Tsuki answered. "Then let's hurried in there!" Taiyo said.

Taiyo and the others advanced into the dark cave where they found Kairi standing still looking at the back door that didn't have a handle or any sort of purpose. Only now, they could clearly see what looked like a keyhole in the middle of the door, and Kairi was staring right at it.

"Kairi!" Sora called out to her.

Kairi slowly turned and faced Sora and Taiyo but seemed to be dazed or in some sort of trance.

"Sora..." Kairi responded as she was half-asleep.

Before anything else could be said, darkness erupted from the keyhole in the door behind Kairi. Tsuki quickly gasped as the force was so great that it flung Kairi forward off her feet in Taiyo and Sora's direction. Sora had his arms stretched open ready to catch Kairi. As soon as Kairi flew straight at Sora, she seemed to melt into him like a ghost or something. Before Taiyo and Tsuki or Sora could comprehend to this event, another powerful gust of darkness blew through the cave sending Sora, Taiyo, and Tsuki flying off their feet.

Sora, Taiyo, and Tsuki landed on the sandy beach outside face-down. They quickly waked their consciousness and saw most of the island destroyed and the storm began to get worse. A red eye of some kind in the middle of the massive swirling black vortex seemed to be the epicenter of the storm. As they looked out toward the destruction of their glorious home, a dark creature began to form behind them. Taiyo and Sora turned and looked up toward the dark monster. It was at that moment that they both recognized the large monster from their strange dream they had. Tsuki is terrified that she never saw a black giant creature. Taiyo and Sora's Keyblades appeared in their hands and they both got into a battle pose, prepared to fight the large dark creature together.

"Tsuki just stay there and calm. We beat that monster." Taiyo said to her.

"Alright, but please be careful," Tsuki said as she tried to be calm.

They both nod at each other indicating it went time. Taiyo and Sora both knew that the dark creature's arms were easy targets since they were usually close to the ground. The dark creature attacked first by slamming it's right-fist into the ground, creating a dark vortex that created smaller dark creatures in smaller quantity. Sora quickly took them out continuously swinging his Keyblade at the small dark creatures while Taiyo used his Fury Slashing as he swung his Keyblade numerous times at the large creature's arms. Once Sora finished off the small dark creatures, he rushed over to Taiyo and helped him with his assault on the large creature's arms.

Taiyo and Sora swung their Keyblades at the dark creature's arms numerous times inflicting major damage. The large dark creature began conjuring spheres of darkness that followed Taiyo and Sora's movements. Taiyo and Sora easily deflected the spheres using their Keyblades back toward the large dark creature. The large creature positioned its arm close to the ground. Taiyo saw this an opportunity as knowing that giant creature was weakened. His star necklace began to have glowed in blue that made Sora, Taiyo, and Tsuki surprised. The blue aura swirls came out of necklace as it absorbs onto his Keyblade which it glowed in blue brightly.

"Wha... What going's on?" Sora said as he stared at Taiyo's necklace.

"I don't know but that blue mist was absorbing into it and I think I should try this." Taiyo answered as Sora nodded in understanding.

Taiyo quickly jumps onto the creature's arm and ran up toward the creature's shoulder. Once there, Taiyo leaped into the air and swung his Keyblade down on the large dark creature's head, delivering the final blow and roared in pain.

Upon the monster's defeat, it was sucked up into the red-eye vortex in the sky, and a powerful hurricane swept through the entire area pulling everything upward into the sky. Sora, Taiyo, and Tsuki clung onto a piece of driftwood that was stuck in the ground for as long as they could, but the strength of the sky vacuum soon overpowered Sora's muscles and forced him airborne into the vortex.

"Taiyo!" Sora cried out before he disappeared into the dark vortex.

"Sora!" Taiyo and Tsuki cried out stretching their left-hands to their best friend.

Soon after, Tsuki nearly loses his grip. "Don't let go Tsuki!" Taiyo said as he reached his right hand to grab her hand.

Taiyo and Tsuki lost their grip as they were sucked into the air toward the vortex. Then suddenly, his star necklace began to glow again as its light blue enveloped their bodies.

"What is happening to us, Taiyo?" Tsuki said as she grabbed Taiyo's hand.

Before Taiyo answered, they vanished into bright light blue. The large creature, Sora and Destiny Islands were claimed by the darkness but Taiyo and Tsuki are teleported into another world and they are safe for now.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo saw the storm on the Destiny Islands, worrying about Kairi, Riku and Tsuki. Riku was disappeared into the abyss of darkness along Sora and Taiyo but the bright light illuminated within them and they are freed from the darkness. Sora and Taiyo wielded their Keyblades! Sora managed to save Kairi but she somehow vanished into thin air. Sora and Taiyo fought the big sized Heartless together. However, soon after this, Sora was sucked right into the vortex and he was gone as Taiyo and Tsuki were managed to hold on tightly. Then all of the sudden, they are both teleported away into the next world! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	5. Welcome to Dawn Mane Town!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Dawn Mane Town - Central Area)

Luigi and Yoshi have arrived in the center of Dawn Mane Town.

Dawn Mane Town is a city world with the morning sun always stay in the same position. It is like a Federal architecture style in terms of design and layout. It is divided into three major districts along with several minor locations such as alleyways, and shops. This is where Kupos and some humans lived here.

The first district of Dawn Mane Town was Central Area, its area has Cranky Kong's Accessory shop, café, and food market. The first gate was behind at Cranky Kong's shop that leads to the second district; Noon Park Area and the second gate was on the left side that leads to the third district; Evening Boulevard Area.

"Well, we're officially in Dawn Mane Town now." Yoshi said.

"So, let's go," Luigi said as he and Yoshi went to the gate behind Cranky Kong's shop unaware of Taiyo and Tsuku are lying on the floor of alleyway unconscious.

Taiyo slowly opened his eyes to see around an alleyway.

"How have I ended this place?" He asked himself as he saw Tsuki lying down unconscious.

"Hey Tsuki, get up!" He said as he shook her shoulder to wake her up as she opened her eyes.

"Taiyo, are we alive?" She asked as Taiyo nodded.

"Then where are we and how we get here?" She was looking around wearily.

"I don't know, but we have to look around." Taiyo said as he and Tsuku walking out of the alleyway and wandering around the district.

Tsuki noticed the gizmo shop that right in front of them.

"Why don't you try it over there?" She asked pointing at Cranky Kong's shop as Taiyo gazed at it.

Cranky Kong's clock shop was made of wood and some bricks. It had a title as it flashed in bright red neon light. This clock shop had all type of clock made of wood.

"Cranky Kong's clock shop? Whoever that name is." Taiyo said as he and Tsuki opened the accessory shop's door to went inside as the doorbell rings.

(Cranky Kong's clock shop)

The old beard ape with glasses heard it and said. "Ooh, look like I had some customers." He walked over his small counter from upstairs with a walking wooden cane.

Cranky Kong was an elderly ape and Donkey Kong's rambling and complaining grandfather. His brown fur is slightly darker. He bears facial proportions much like those of his grandson, though his head is smooth on top, his lips are more wrinkled, and he wears thick glasses with black frames. He has also grown a thick, white beard which obscures most of his torso (since he always stands with a heavy slouch). Beneath his beard, he wears a brown sweater-vest.

Taiyo and Tsuki gasped about Cranky Kong talked. "Oh my gosh! The old monkey just spoked!" Tsuki said as she and Taiyo were freaking out.

"Yeah, so what? I'm running this shop just fine. You don't need to be scared, kids." Cranky Kong said as he chuckled lightly holding his cane in one hand.

"Okay, who are you?" Tsuki asked to him.

"Why, of course! My name is Cranky Kong." He introduced himself as he rubbed his beard softly.

"Then can you tell us, where are we?" Taiyo asked.

"Huh? You mean you two aren't running around this world?" Cranky said.

"I explain to you right now." Taiyo said.

Taiyo began explaining about who he was and Tsuki and where they came from. He told Cranky about he's searching his missing friends; Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He also told that Destiny Island that attacked by strange dark creatures and sucked in a dark red vortex of darkness.

"Oh, I see. You two were somehow teleported here in this world called Dawn Mane Town." Cranky said as Taiyo and Tsuki looked each other in confused but knowing.

"Dawn Mane Town... I see." Taiyo said.

Tsuki noticed the Kong clan photo frame on the wall as she walked right to it.

"Who are those two monkeys?" She pointed at big gorilla wearing a red tie with big two letters 'DK' and a small monkey wearing a red cap with 'Nintendo' word on it and a red tank top with yellow stars on it.

Cranky Kong was sitting on a wooden rocking chair between two apes. Cranky sadly sighed as he looked over at his photo frame.

"That was my grandson named Donkey Kong along with best friend Diddy Kong." Cranky said as Tsuki notice Cranky's sad expression.

"What's wrong? What happened to them?" Tsuki asked.

"Sad to say, my world is also swallowed by darkness along with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong and I never knew your world is gone too." Cranky said.

"Are they alive?" Taiyo asked.

"I don't know but I hope so." Cranky said.

"And how did you escape?" Tsuki asked as Cranky sighed.

"Before I was sucked into that big hole pool of darkness, I was saved by a man wearing red and blue clothes and he brought me into this world to keep me safe." Cranky said.

"Who was it?" Taiyo asked.

"I didn't ask his name after he was gone off." Cranky said.

"You mean he going to another world?" Taiyo asked.

"My thought exactly, yes." Cranky said.

"Okay, nice to see you Cranky and we gotta go searching around." Tsuku said.

"If you put yourself in trouble, come in here and let me know but be careful you two." Cranky said little sternly.

"I will." Taiyo said as he and Tsuki left his shop.

"Where did we start?" Tsuki asked.

Before Taiyo answered her, they heard a female voice cried. "Help!"

"Who was crying for help?" Tsuki asked.

"I think I heard that came from over there." Taiyo said as he pointed to the gate that leads to the second district.

"Let's go in there and check it out." Tsuki said as she and Taiyo headed to the gate.

(Noon Park Area)

The Noon Park Area is the second district of Dawn Mane Town it has trees, ponds, roads, stone pebble bridge, and light poles.

As Taiyo and Tsuki entered the next area, they saw a small anthropomorphic rabbit who holding a cute little light blue creature with fairy wings running away from dark creatures known as Shadows.

Cream is a small, anthropomorphic, lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes. She has Princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears. She wears a simple vermilion dress with a white-collar and blue cravat and orange and yellow shoes. Her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head. She was a good friend of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends.

Cheese is a Chao and friend of Cream the Rabbit. Cheese has a light blue pudding-like body that resembles fairy.

"That rabbit had chased been by the same creatures that attacked us on the island." Tsuki said.

"We gotta go help her!" Taiyo said as he and Tsuki ran to save her.

The small rabbit had tripped over some pebble stone on the ground and she falls on the ground. Before she gets up, she surrounded by Shadows as she cowered in fear standing on her knees. They are about to strike her as Taiyo jumped over summoned his Keyblade in his hand and strikes at two dark creatures making the puff of dark smoke and dissipates. Some of the creatures got attention at Taiyo and even the small rabbit and light blue small creature were surprised. Tsuki rushed over two creatures in defensive.

"Tsuki, take them to safety! I can take care of them." Taiyo said.

"Alright, please be careful." Tsuki said as she takes rabbit's hand and run away and hide behind the bush hedge from dark creatures leaving Taiyo to handle them.

Taiyo dodged from Shadow's claw as he counterattacked it by slashed rightward vertically. He slashed at three creatures at the same time and one more creature left as he learns quickly by throwing his Keyblade as boomerang at it and strikes it. After the last defeat, the Keyblade came back to him as he caught it in his hand. Taiyo sighed exhaustively a bit.

"So much for fighting was part of my exercise." Taiyo said unaware of the new dark creature known as Soldier appeared out of the darkness.

As a noble knight type warrior with black, silver-trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, blue and red-tipped sharp claws and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume.

"Taiyo, watch out!" Tsuki yelled.

Soldier attacks him with a spinning dropkick on his back as Taiyo felt a pain in his back staggered and move his attention at the new creature.

"Whoa, that's creature looks different but stronger it looks." Taiyo said as Soldier tried to be swiped its claw as Taiyo blocked his Keyblade diagonally. They are making pushing each other at the test of strength as Taiyo being distracted by another Soldier using continuous kicks at him as Taiyo fell over the ground. Two soldiers grabbed Taiyo and tossed him over against the light pole and hit his shoulder making injured and land on the ground. Tsuki and rabbit gasped in fear even Chao. Tsuki, a rabbit, and Chao ran over him.

"Taiyo, are you okay?" Tsuki asked as Taiyo is struggled to stand on his feet and held his hand on his left shoulder as five Shadows and two Soldiers surrounded them.

"You got to keep fighting!" Tsuki said.

"I can't..." Taiyo replied.

Before they attacked him, light blue telekinesis aura surrounded all dark creatures and throw them over on the ground. Taiyo and others were surprised.

"Who did that?" Taiyo said as the rabbit looked up and gasped.

"Up there!" The rabbit pointed up the building as Taiyo and Tsuki looked up to see two shadowy figures as they jumped down in front of them

Silver is a very light grey (almost white) anthropomorphic hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. He wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. He is a natural friend and ally of Sonic and has psychokinesis abilities.

Blaze is a lilac-furred, anthropomorphic cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her tail dark purple. She wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with gold collar and white tights; the cuffs are fuzzy and white. She has plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her high heeled shoes, hairband, coat trim, and a small gem on her forehead. She is a partner and friend of Silver. She has the power of pyrokinesis to create and control fire in any way.

The rabbit and light blue creature ran over Blaze and hugged her.

"Are you okay, Cream?" She asked.

"I'm okay and I was saved by two humans from monsters." Cream said as Chao chirped in agreement.

Cream and Cheese, Blaze and Silver looked at Taiyo and Tsuki. Taiyo grunted in pain still hurt as they walked over him and Tsuku comforts him.

"You looked hurt, but you did the pretty job back there. I am impressed." Silver smiled.

"No problem and who are you guys?" Taiyo asked.

Before Silver and Blaze introduced to Taiyo and Tsuki, all the dark creatures getting up and proceed to attack. Silver tried to attack but Blaze steps aside as Silver nods his head 'your turn'. Blaze summons her fire on her hands to create fireballs as she blasted them away and exploded into smoke as they were gone.

"That should take care of them." Blaze said as Taiyo and Tsuki looked in awe.

"But some of them are coming back to hunt us down." Silver said as Blaze nods her head in agreement and Silver and Blaze turned back to them.

"You two come with me at Chaotix Detective Agency's office in a Backway Road of this area and I explain everything that those creatures are." Silver said.

"Alright," Taiyo replied as he and Tsuki come with Silver, Blaze, Cream, and Cheese to go to the apartment.

After they left, the two hooded black figures with the symbol of King Bowser.

"These must be new visitors from another world." One of them was a small black hooded figure said.

"And I sense that boy has great power weapon in his heart." A tall dark blue hooded figure said as his voice sounds like dark evil cunning wielding his long katana blade with a guard resembling his metal spikes and darkly chuckled.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and Tsuki were met the odd friends like Cranky Kong, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. Then two unexpected baddies spied on them, especially targeted on Taiyo. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	6. Meet Bowser Jr and Snide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Noon Park Area – Backway Road)

Backway Road is a large street with apartments, hostels and some stores. It also the location of Chaotix Agency Detective and Tails' Mechanic Store.

Luigi and Yoshi are going to find Sonic in Backway Road.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Yoshi asked.

"Sonic should be around here somewhere." Luigi said.

"Well, isn't my friends come here to see me." A male voice said as Luigi and Yoshi recognized his voice and they look back at the blue hedgehog named Sonic.

Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin his arms, muzzle and torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. He wears two lightweights, hyper friction resistance red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs, gray soles and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hand. His signature ability is super speed.

"Sonic!" Luigi and Yoshi said in unison as they hugged him tightly making suffocating.

"Yep, it's good to see you too, guys but I'm choking!" Sonic said weakly.

Luigi and Yoshi let's go of him with apologetic smiled.

"Ever since we met Olympic London 2016 along with our friends and even Mario, I challenged him. I hope I will see your brother again." Sonic said.

"Yeah about my brother, he left his letter while he's gone." Luigi said as Sonic confused.

"What? Mario is gone, and he left you a letter?" Sonic asked.

"He said he's going to find his friend King Mickey, so I have you to tell me about a key-weapon." Luigi said.

"Uh, key-weapon? I don't know about it, but I know someone who had information about the key." Sonic said.

"Who is someone?" Yoshi said.

"Her name is Lightning, she is also from another world that disappeared in the darkness and she's somehow escaped." Sonic said.

"Where is she at?" Yoshi asked.

"She was at Tails' Mechanic Shop and I take you guys there." Sonic said as Sonic going to Tails' Mechanic Shop

Luigi and Yoshi are following him.

(Chaotix Detective Agency's office)

Taiyo and Tsuki have already arrived with Silver, Blaze, Cream and Cheese at Chaotix Detective Agency's office to meet Chaotix and Amy the Rose as they turned their heads at them.

Vector is a large, green-skinned crocodile with small red scales down his tail. Vector sports a thick body; his stomach, as well as arms, are light green and his eyes, as well as the scales down his back, are vermilion. He has small, black shoulders. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His wireless headphones are black and are somewhat chunky in design. He is a leader of Chaotix Detective Agency.

Charmy Bee is an anthropomorphic black-and-yellow striped bee with yellow and black striped-antennas and golden eyes. He wears an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, white gloves cuffed with black rings, a black pilot's helmet with a red rim and flight goggles. He is youngest member and co-founder of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

Espio is a purple chameleon with a yellow horn between his eyes, golden eyes and a ridge of three black scales down his spine and a coiled tail. He wears dark purple and black shoes with elaborate cuffs, white gloves with a purple back, and studded bands around his wrists and ankles. He is an intelligent ninja warrior and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

Amy is a pink-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes and peach skin on her muzzle and arms. Unlike other hedgehog characters, her spines are not spiky in appearance (though they were when she was younger) but rather are curved and stylized, somewhat resembling a bob cut. For attire, she wears a short sleeveless red dress with white trims, tall red boots with a white cuff and stripe, white socks, a red hairband and white wrist-length gloves with gold cuffs.

Amy rushed into Cream and hugs her.

"Cream, I was worried about you. Are you okay?" She asked her.

"I'm okay and that boy saves me from those mean monsters." Cream said as she pointed at Taiyo and Amy smiled at him.

"Thank you for saving Cream, whoever you are." Amy said.

"My name is Taiyo, and this is Tsuki." Taiyo said as he gestured with Tsuki and Silver stand next to him.

"I haven't introduced to you before. My name is Silver the Hedgehog." He introduced himself.

"I'm Blaze the Cat, nice to meet you two." Blaze said as she bowed to Taiyo and Tsuki.

"Call me Amy and I like your outfit, Tsuki." Amy said looking at Tsuki's clothes.

"Oh thanks, Amy. Look like we are having a lot in common too." Tsuki said as Amy nods her head.

Vector and his detectives walking toward at them.

"The name's Vector and pleased welcome to my office." Vector said as he shakes Taiyo's hands in greeting.

Vector pointed back with his thumb at his team. "This is my detectives, Espio and Charmy."

Charmy flies in the air waving his hand and Espio waved his hand while holding his arm. Taiyo grunted his pain as he held his back as Blaze help him down on a sofa.

"Espio, Taiyo's been critically injured and tried to use your healing chakra technique to treat his back." Blaze said.

"I should have tried it." Espio said as he walked behind Taiyo and performed his technique.

Espio doing his hand postures while he chanted in Japanese mantra as his hand glowed blue and channel his chakra on Taiyo's back to recover his injury.

"Thank you." Taiyo said.

"No worries and regardless of your skill." Espio walked to Chaotix's side.

"Okay, tell us about the story yourself and Tsuki." Silver said.

"Alright, let cut into the chase." Taiyo said.

(Tails' Mechanic Shop)

Sonic brought Luigi and Yoshi into Tails' Mechanic Shop, so Tails recognized them and even Knuckles lived here.

Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves and red shoes with white toes.

Knuckles is an anthropomorphic echidna with red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his muzzle, and white fur that covers a small part of his neck, and purple eyes. He also has seven spines and a medium-sized tail along with spiked knuckles. He wears red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and a grey plate on top. He also wears white gloves with a sock-like cuff on his hands.

"I'll go to see Lightning upstairs and you guys having some time with Tails and Knuckles." Sonic said as he went upstairs to get Lightning.

Yoshi and Luigi sit down on a couch and Tails and Knuckles sit down on another couch looking each other.

"It's great to see you guys for a long time and what is it you have?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, tell us." Knuckles said.

"We're being sent to get information that Mario mentioned about the key-sword weapon." Yoshi said as Tails and Knuckles got dumbfounded.

"The what?" Knuckles asked.

Yoshi sighed but before he answered, he heard someone's voice is female and not Sonic.

"Who are your friends, Sonic?" She asked.

"You can ask them, Lightning." Sonic said as he followed downstairs with a teenage girl named Lighting as she is coming down to look at Luigi and Yoshi.

Lightning is a young woman with wavy rose-pink hair and pale aqua eyes. She looks like 17 years old teenager. She is wearing high school's white uniform with battle pauldron on her left shoulder and wore her fingerless black gloves. She carries her gunblade in a black scabbard which hangs on her back and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant.

"You two must be Luigi and Yoshi, Sonic talks about to me." Lightning said as Luigi and Yoshi nodding their heads.

"I supposed you guys want to know what's going on here." As she started explaining everything.

(Chaotix Detective Agency's office)

Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Chaotix were a shock after hearing Taiyo said that his world is gone into the darkness and same evil creatures invading on the Destiny Islands. Silver felt concerned about this.

"Wait, hold on! Your world is plunged into darkness the same happen to our world Mobius?!" Silver asked.

"Yes, those dark creatures tried to attack us in one place to another. I want to know what they are." Taiyo said.

"Those evil creatures are known as Heartless. They are born from the darkness that consumers of all living beings." Espio said.

"I see and why did they attack me?" Taiyo asked.

"They have a sense of great fear of the weapon called the Keyblade you use at them." Silver said.

"Oh, you mean this?" Taiyo asked as he summoned his Keyblade in his hand.

Chaotix was astonishing at Taiyo's Keyblade even Amy and Cream.

(Tails' Mechanic Shop)

"If the Heartless were fear of the Keyblade that belongs to the wielder, they're tracking to a person and destroyed." Lightning said.

"So how those Heartless appeared here than other worlds?" Yoshi asked.

"They were using the Corridor of Darkness as it linked as the gateway to any other worlds." Lightning said.

"So how did we stop them and defeated?" Luigi asked.

"You must find the Keyblade wielder, it is the only way to stop Heartless from invading the other worlds and let the wielder locked the Keyhole." Lightning said as Yoshi and Luigi shared a look in confused.

"A what?" Yoshi asked.

(Chaotix Detective Agency's office)

"The Keyhole?" Taiyo and Tsuki asked in unison.

"Yes. It is part of the world's natural heart and that's the reason Heartless find it." Blaze said.

"So, what will happen if the Heartless finds it?" Taiyo asked.

"They have easily devoured the whole of it from the inside. When that happens, the world crumbles into the darkness and erased everything from existence." Silver said as Taiyo and Tsuki gasped in utter shock.

"You must use your Keyblade, Taiyo. If you locked the Keyhole, the Heartless would never use it again and the world would safe from harm." Espio said as Taiyo held his Keyblade and looked at it.

"I see... Then where should I find it and locked?" Taiyo asked.

"We don't know where it is. It is hidden somewhere here, and it is really hard to find." Silver said as three Heartless Soldier appeared out of darkness along with three pairs of new Heartless Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, and Yellow Opera.

Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody and Yellow Opera have their smooth, conical with a Heartless emblem emblazoned on their chest and it has glowing yellow eyes. The top of their body flares outward and forms a jagged "collar" below the Heartless's spherical, pitch blackhead. It also wears a conical, yellow hat with a jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. They are seemingly useless feet sport three small, thin toes.

Cream gasped in fear and cuddles behind Blaze, Taiyo and Tsuki were surprised to see new Heartless.

"Are those new Heartless?" Tsuki asked as Blue Rhapsody blast an ice magic attack at Espio who dodged its magic attack and kicked it making the puff of black smoke.

Vector slammed his fists on one of a pair from Yellow Opera. Charmy flies at Red Nocturne and strikes his stinger disintegrated into black smoke. Taiyo, Silver, and Blaze destroyed the small three elemental Heartless making them disappear of black smoke. The three Heartless Soldiers jumped attack at them, but Silver used his psychic to throw them up in the ceiling causing vanquished them in a puff of black smoke.

"What are we going to do?" Vector asked.

"We're going separately to fight Heartless in every three districts. Taiyo, come with me to deals with those dark creatures at Third District." Silver said as Taiyo nodded to him.

"Espio and I take off in First District." Blaze said accompany with Espio.

"We're heading out here in Second District," Charmy said along with Vector and Taiyo turned his head back to Tsuki.

"Tsuki, stay here with the others." Taiyo said.

"Okay, please be alright." Tsuki said as she embraces Amy, Cream, and Cheese in her arms.

"Be careful out there." Amy said as Taiyo, Silver, Blaze and Chaotix Detectives left the office.

Taiyo and the Mobians are outside in Backway Road.

"Before we split up, here's the walkie-talkies, guys." Charmy handed over to Taiyo and Blaze as Vector has one of radio.

"If you defeat any monsters, let us know." Vector said as Taiyo walked to Vector.

"Well, good luck to you." Taiyo said in determined.

"No problem to me, Taiyo." Vector smiled back at him as Taiyo and Mobians split up into each district.

Taiyo running to the Third District while Silver flying in levitation next to him. Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Knuckles got outside as Taiyo and Silver passed through them making confused.

"Hey, who was that running with Silver?" Sonic asked as Luigi gasped.

"I knew it!" Luigi said making two Mobians and Yoshi dumbfounded.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"That must be the Keyblade wielder and he's here," Luigi said as others realizing that.

"Then we'd better go find him and help him!" Yoshi said as he and others followed the boy and Silver's direction way.

Taiyo and Silver are now in front of the door leading to Third District with prohibited signs all over it and big lock chain.

"So, this is an entrance to the Third District with prohibited signs?" Taiyo asked looking up to signs.

"Yes, that why we need to investigate in there." Silver said as he used his psychic powers to unlock lock chain and it fell on the ground.

"Let's go in." Taiyo said as he and Silver opened the door and went in.

The door closed itself as Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Knuckles run in front of it.

"Maybe they went to a prohibited district." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, let's go in there." Sonic said as they opened a door and headed in.

(Third District – Abandoned Hometowns)

Taiyo and Silver looked around the whole crumbling building which makes Taiyo uncomfortable in this day of reckoning.

The Third District is prohibited area that no one's allowed to live in any other places. It is an apocalypse municipality zone with buildings crumbling, old construction vehicles, no water, no plants, and no life.

"Wow, this is an awful place that no ones to be here." Taiyo said.

"That's right, but this is the only place we haven't looked." Silver said looking around as Taiyo saw an abandoned warehouse.

"Let's check over there," Taiyo said pointed at the warehouse.

"Good idea, Taiyo." Silver said as he and Taiyo entered a warehouse and see all the junks everywhere.

The several Shadows Heartless, four Soldiers and some magic elemental jar-like Heartless has summoned as they're about to attack.

"Let's do this!" Taiyo said summoned his Keyblade and Silver's psychic aura glowed his body. Red Nocturne and Blue Rhapsody cast their magic attack at Taiyo who dodged as he countered jump attacked at them with horizontal slashed at the same time and he lands on the ground. Silver blasts his psychic on some Shadows and two Soldiers disintegrated into a puff of smoke. Taiyo takes out two Soldiers and three Yellow Opera with strikes combat. The Heartless are retreating from them as radio beeping as Silver and Taiyo picked up their communicator devices.

"Hey guys, we took care of Heartless at Second District, Espio and Blaze have already defeated some of them at First District." Charmy's voice on Taiyo's radio.

"What's your report?" Vector's voice on Silver's radio.

"Taiyo and I finished those creatures." Silver talked to his radio to Vector.

"Good! But there's only one problem." Vector's voice on Silver's radio.

"What is it?" Taiyo asked to his radio to Vector.

"There are two hooded figures out of nowhere and one of them is viciously stronger. My pals and I never seen it before." Charmy said on Taiyo's radio.

"Then who were they?" Taiyo asked as their radios began jamming.

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Answer me!" Silver said as their radios died.

"Our radios are being jammed." Silver said.

Taiyo and Silver heard two evils laughing coming from the dark in the warehouse as they saw two hooded figures walking to them. One of them takes off his hood and reveals as Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. was one of the Koopalings and son of Bowser. His body has a yellow skin tone that lacks the tan seen on his dad and most of the Koopalings, as well as a light green head, with small horns on each side, each being circled with orange rings, small circular eyes, that are black in color and black sclera and irises, as well as his father's fiery orange hair and eyebrows; his hair is tied up into a top-ponytail. His mouth is wide, puffy, and con-vexed, with a large snout having one, fang-like tooth in the upper left corner. Bowser Jr has little hands and little padded feet, which have small white claws. His shell is green, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with orange rings, similar to his father's shell, while his belly is plated, with four ribs.

Silver gasped at him in surprise while Taiyo looked disinterest at Koopa.

"Bowser Jr? What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"Bowser Jr, huh? More like a little baby cretin." Taiyo said as Jr growled in annoyance.

"I'm not a baby cretin and nobody calls me that!" Bowser Jr shouted at him as he tried to attack as his partner stops him with his katana blade against Bowser Jr.

"That Keyblade wielder was mine." He said as Taiyo gripped his Warrior Key.

"You must be his partner, whoever you are." Silver said.

"If you must know... He takes off his hooded clothes and reveals his appearance to them.

Snide is an evil alter-ego side of Heckyl, yet powerful and grey metallic-armored alien from Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. Snide has one yellow eye, top of his head embedded with a dark blue jewel, given resemblance to Zeltrax and his mask mouthpiece was imprinted with dark blue runic patterns resembling like his transform tattoo.

Taiyo and Silver have glanced at Bowser Jr.'s deadly partner in alarmed.

"I never have seen that monster before but looks dangerous." Taiyo said as metallic armored figure chuckled evilly.

"Dangerous looks to me. I'm Snide, your worst and deadliest enemy." Snide said pointing his katana blade at him and Silver.

"Be caution yourself, I sensed on his limits were strong." Silver said.

"But maybe we'll fight one another soon as I summoned the strong Heartless." Snide said as he snaps his fingers to summon boss Heartless.

Taiyo and Silver feel the ground shaking tremendously but stand prepositionally.

"Why is this shaking on a ground?" Taiyo asked.

"I don't know but I hear it's coming out." Silver said as the driller burst out of the ground still drilling and it emerges out of the ground. The Heartless looks tougher and bigger called Junk Scraper.

"Surprised to meet Junk Scraper!" Snide said as it's roared at Silver and Taiyo.

Junk Scraper is an Emblem Heartless boss made of metal scrap. Its body color is red-brownish, it has a giant screw on top of its head, its Heartless emblem was on a chest resembling junk car bumper, its two arms were excavator's claw and big driller and its two legs and feet was road wheel.

"Get ready, Taiyo." Silver said as Taiyo took on battle positions.

Junk Scraper slammed its excavator's claw on them, but they jumped away and Taiyo counterattacks few strikes its legs. Junk Scraper growled at him as it swiped its drill arm at Taiyo and making him slides across the ground.

"Taiyo, you're alright?" Silver asked looked worried as Taiyo held his arm with his hand.

"I'm fine, just a bruise." Taiyo said.

"Let me do it." Bowser Jr said as Snide grunts.

"Fine, I let you do it." Snide said as he leaves Bowser Jr to deal Silver and Taiyo as disappeared in the darkness.

Silver dodged from Heartless boss and sending psychic wave energy toward Junk Scraper. Junk Scraper launches its drill at Silver as he flies dodged from drill launch attack but got fire blasted by Bowser Jr making him fall on the ground stunned. Bowser Jr brought out his Magic Paintbrush and whacked at him but blocked by Taiyo's Warrior Key vertically.

"I didn't know you learned how to fight, Bowser Jr." Taiyo grunted.

"Either you are." Bowser Jr said as he let out fire breath at him, but Taiyo jumped over in behind of him.

Taiyo mighty strike at him as he sent flying to the wall crashed. Before Taiyo finished him off as Junk Scraper grabbed him with its claw and smashed him on the ground three times. The boss Heartless throws Taiyo on the ground and rolled across. Silver comes to aid him but smacked by Bowser Jr's Magic Paintbrush and spewed fireball to knock him downfall next to Taiyo.

"Junk Scraper, finished them." Bowser Jr ordered as Junk Scraper spins its drilling hand ready to finish them. A green fireball shot out of nowhere as it exploded its face.

"Grrrr. Who did that?!" Bowser Jr growled as Taiyo and Silver saw Luigi and Yoshi coming to them.

"Luigi and Yoshi, where were you?" Silver asked as Luigi and Yoshi saw Taiyo who still hold his Keyblade.

"Looks like you found a boy with a Keyblade." Yoshi said.

"Here." Luigi said as he throws two mushrooms at Silver and Taiyo.

"What are these mushrooms?" Taiyo asked.

"Eat it and you'll be healed." Luigi replied as Silver and Taiyo eats the two mushrooms as light green aura emitted on their bodies and healed them.

"Whoa, I'm recovered up." Taiyo said as he and Silver stand on their feet.

"Jr, what is exactly Bowser want to do?" Luigi demanded as Bowser Jr chuckled evilly.

"My daddy has got lots of plan than kidnapping Mama Peach. He's going turn all the worlds into darkness. Also, Papa Bowser going to find Mario before he was searching for his friend King Mickey." Jr said.

"Who's Mickey?" Taiyo asked.

"Mickey was king of Disney Castle Kingdom as a ruler. Papa told me that Mickey knows the darkness threatening in every world in the universe." Bowser Jr said as Taiyo gasped in shock.

"You mean helping the Heartless to conquer all the worlds and consuming into darkness?" Taiyo asked.

"That's right but I'm still learning about this conquering thing. Well anyways, Junk Scraper take care of those twerps when standing my way." Bowser Jr said as he used his Magic Paintbrush to open the dark portal and entered it.

"Ughhh. Jr is getting away." Yoshi said.

"But we got bigger Heartless to take care of." Taiyo said as Silver, Yoshi and Luigi nodded at him and ready to defeat Junk Scraper.

"Here we go. Thunder Shot." Luigi said as he summoned a green sphere of electricity at Junk Scraper making stunning damage.

Taiyo amazed at Luigi's electric attack.

"What was that electric?" He asked.

"Oh, let's say I'm a master of electrokinetic." Luigi smirked.

"Wicked!" Taiyo yelled as he sensed Junk Scraper tried attack behind himself and jumped on its head.

Junk Scraper roared at him as shook him off its head, but Taiyo managed to hold on and strikes four times. Junk Scraper roared in agony as Taiyo jumped off its head and land on the ground. Yoshi jumped higher at Heartless and spin kicked at Junk Scraper's face. Silver levitated junk car and chuck at Junk Scraper more damaged. Junk Scraper was weakened as it's laid on the ground.

"It's weak, let finished it!" Silver said as the four heroes finished it as Taiyo's crystal Kingdom Hearts sigil glowed in bright white making Luigi, Yoshi and Silver surprised as wisps towards to Luigi and Taiyo.

Taiyo and Luigi have somehow unlocked Limit Breaks which allowed combining their skills. Four heroes looked in amazed.

"Whoa! What just happened then?" Yoshi asked.

"That wisps came from the crystal necklace that surging into Taiyo and Luigi." Silver said.

Taiyo and Luigi felt their mysterious energy running their veins. "That energy was... Limit Trance." Luigi said.

"Limit Trance?" Taiyo asked.

"The phenomenal life-force said to be through all the living beings and given us the power of Limit Breaks." Luigi said.

"Limit Break, huh? That is cool and used it." Taiyo said as he and Luigi combining their attack.

"Green Volt Strike." Luigi and Taiyo said in unison

Luigi burst the green lightning ball as Taiyo threw his Warrior Key at the electric sphere which transformed into a powerful ball of green lighting and straight at Junk Scraper. Warrior Key came back to Taiyo's hand as Junk Scraper roared in pain got incredibly exploded in electrified and defeated. The Heartless boss glowed in bright light, revealing a heart that flew out of it and disappeared. Junk Scraper vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo encountered the two villains; Bowser Jr. and most of the worst enemies of the Power Rangers is...Snide! Snide somehow revived after Dino Charge Rangers defeated him in battle before the Dark Energem destroyed and turned into the black hole to suck Sledge's ship and Planet Earth. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	7. Embarked the Journey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Third District – Warehouse)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Silver breathed in relief.

"We did it..." Luigi said.

"Don't try to thank me, Luigi." Taiyo said.

"So, what is your name?" Yoshi asked.

"Taiyo." He introduced himself.

"Taiyo, the one holds the Keyblade." Luigi asked.

"That's right. And what are you two doing here?" Taiyo asked.

"We're looking for you and joined us to find Mario and Mickey." Yoshi said.

"Mario?" Taiyo asked before Luigi answered him, Sonic dashed to next to Italian tall green plumber making Taiyo surprised.

"Mario was one of my best friends and Luigi's brother." Sonic said.

"Oh, right. But how did you get here so quick if you heard distance away?" Taiyo asked.

"I have super speed and enhanced hearing." Sonic answered.

"Wow, that's sound crazy to me. But awesome." Taiyo said giving fist bumped to Sonic's first glove.

Tsuki, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, Lightning, and Cranky Kong approached them.

"Not bad for Keyblade wielder." Cranky Kong said in pleasing.

"Way a go, guys." Charmy said as Vector crossed his arms and nodded.

Lightning walked to Taiyo.

"I'm Lightning, and you did great." Lightning said.

"Thanks." Taiyo said.

"So, Bowser Jr already is gone?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, he got away and it seems he brought his new partner." Taiyo said as everyone is confused.

"A partner?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, his name is Snide. We never saw or knew him before." Luigi said.

"He looks dangerous." Silver added.

"Then who would tell us about Snide before he sided with Jr?" Amy asked.

"I would tell..." A female voice said as everyone heard her voice.

"Who was that?" Tsuki asked looking around as Luigi and Yoshi recognized her voice.

"I recognized that voice." Luigi said as everyone saw the magical cosmic-like portal and the woman in light blue gown with the wand.

Rosalina was said to be a mystical sorceress and Keyblade Master as her duty to watch over the multiverse of Kingdom Hearts. Her skin is paler, eyes were a lighter shade of blue with six eyelashes and her hair is platinum blonde. She wears purple nail polish and has a large bang which obscures her right eye. She carried a thin, silver wand with a golden star at the top. Her brooch and crown are silver, as are her high heels, while her earrings are golden. Rosalina also wears a few jewels, including a gold jewel inside the brooch and crown jewels that are pink and turquoise. Her gown cuts off at the top of her chest, where a powder-blue flap loops around, and has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with powder-blue frills. At the bottom is another power-blue frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle and sports glittery star shapes similar; under this a layer of a petticoat is visible.

The Mobians, Luigi, Yoshi recognized her except Taiyo, Tsuki, and Lightning.

"Who is she, guys?" Taiyo asked.

"Rosalina, she is a powerful mystical sorceress in the universe. She has to watch over the multiple worlds." Tails said as Taiyo and Tsuki in amazed.

"Whoa, you mean a lot of worlds out there?" Tsuki asked.

"So, we're in one world after another?" Taiyo added.

"That is correct, Tsuki and Taiyo." Rosalina said as everyone gasped in surprise that Rosalina knew their names.

"You know our names, but how?" Taiyo asked in confusion.

"I was there in your world after the darkness taking over." Rosalina replied.

"Then why you didn't save us before that?" Tsuki asked.

"I'm was too late to save yours. I had a lot of explaining to do." Rosalina said.

"Explaining? You can start explained that metallic alien guy named Snide and we haven't seen him before." Luigi said.

"Snide was the evil half of Heckyl." Rosalina said.

"Heckyl?" Taiyo asked.

"He is from home planet Sentai 6. He's been corrupted from the Dark Energem and transformed into Snide." Rosalina said.

"So, what happens to him?" Yoshi asked.

"Snide been defeated by Dino Charge Power Rangers and Heckyl, his katana sword thrown on the ground as his spirit remained in his sword as long as he sustained and took by Bowser Jr who somehow traveled in the past helped by Kamek the Magikoopa's time travel spell. His father King Bowser used the power of darkness from the Realm of Darkness to revive Snide." Rosalina said.

"You mean he already comes back to life?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but due to his resurrection he's grown weaker and wants to absorb the darkness power from any other worlds that Heartless influenced people's heart." Rosalina said.

"That why Snide was here for making people's heart in darkness." Luigi said.

"Yes, I'm sure he is but he's already left." Rosalina said.

"And about the Power Rangers?" Taiyo said.

"Power Rangers were the team with morphing superhuman power and defeats any evils all over." Rosalina said.

"I see..." Luigi said as the light shined from the wall behind Rosalina as everyone saw the Keyhole glowed brightly.

"The Keyhole! Taiyo used your Keyblade and locked it." Silver said as Taiyo nodded as he walked in front of the keyhole.

Taiyo twirls his Keyblade and shot a beam into the Keyhole. As the sound of locked, the Keyhole disappeared and Taiyo de-summoned his Warrior Key. Rosalina walked to him.

"I see you have sealed the Keyhole and find others that the Heartless seeking." Rosalina said.

"But what about Sora, Riku, and Kairi? Are they alright?" Taiyo asked worriedly.

"Do not let your fears overcome you. They are quite safe and alive." Rosalina replied calmly as Luigi and Yoshi walked to him.

"We're with you, Taiyo. We going to help you to find your friends, King Mickey and Mario." Yoshi said as Taiyo nodded his head.

"Before I leave, here's your gift." Rosalina said waves her wand and summoned the yellow crystal orb embedded with star symbol with silver eyes.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi look in stunned. "What is it?" Taiyo asked as the crystal orb lifted on his hands.

"This is the Star Soul Emotive, one of the most legendary artifacts of the Multiverse. It holds its life-force which makes any inanimate livings to life and you had to find Geno's Gear parts." Rosalina said as Taiyo puts it in his jean pocket.

"The what?" Tsuki asked.

"Geno's Gear, I'm the one created Geno in robotic-mechanism technology dons with wood. He's been scattered into seven parts of him throughout the worlds." Rosalina said.

"What are these parts?" Vector asked.

"The seven parts of him are two legs, two arms, body chest, head, and cloak. Once you completed his body, he will guide you to defeat the Forces of Darkness." Rosalina said.

"I will find all seven pieces and locked every keyhole, thank you, Rosalina." Taiyo said.

"There's no need to thank me. I lived to serve. Be careful and fight well." Rosalina said as Taiyo nodded his head and Rosalina headed the portal of light and disappeared.

"Okay, it's time for leaving this and going to another world." Luigi said as the Mobians, Lightning, and Tsuki gathered around the three heroes.

"Everyone, your world is safe as I locked the Keyhole and Heartless won't using it anymore," Taiyo said as Tails walked to him.

"I hope you will find your friends." Tails said.

"If you found Mario, say hi to me." Sonic said.

"We're counting on you, kid." Knuckles added as other Mobians, Lighting, and Tsuki nodded in agreement.

"Tsuki, you stayed here safely." Taiyo said.

"I will, but please come back another time." Tsuki said.

"And I let Tsuki stayed with me in my place with Cream and Cheese." Amy said taking Tsuki's hand.

"Goodbye, guys." Taiyo said.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi left the warehouse. Luigi takes out the remote control with a symbol of Stardash.

"What is remote control?" Taiyo asked.

"You'll see," Luigi said as he pushed the button and teleported them into the Star Dash.

(The Lanes Between – Star Dash Ship: Lounge Deck)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi step out of teleportation pad and already inside the Star Dash ship. The lounge area has a long curved yellow couch next, kitchen with fridge and freezer, TV with video games and table bench with six red round chairs. Taiyo looking around the lounge deck seeing that is big and looking outside to see all auroras and nebulas in some sort of space.

The Lanes Between was a spectacular sight. It was a cosmic realm of mystical wonders. There were colored auroras all around them, countless stars glittered with their bright lights, majestic nebulas of different shapes, sizes and colors filled the realm with their interstellar display and comets soared across the realm with their luminous light. Besides, there were other worlds which surrounded them.

"So, what's out there?" Taiyo asked as Luigi walked to him.

"This is the Lanes Between where the passages between every world." Luigi said.

"And you're in the Star Dash ship, it is big ship and fastest in the universe." Yoshi said.

"Whoa, that's awesome." Taiyo awed.

"I know. Follow me." Luigi replied.

Luigi and Yoshi walked to the door that automatically slides opened and Taiyo followed them.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

As Taiyo entered, he glanced around the cockpit. The cockpit has the large square meter area, front window view, two seats with the pods' station and monitor control center.

"Then where the seat?" Taiyo asked.

"Oh, we do have the spare seat if I do like this." Luigi said as he snapped his fingers to summon the seat.

The spare seat elevated on the floor next behind the two seats but it's bigger than other seats.

"Wow, you can do that?" Taiyo asked.

"Of course, Taiyo. I did have to learn from my brother Mario." Luigi said as Taiyo realized satisfaction.

"Anyways... Let go to another world to seal the Keyhole." Yoshi said as Taiyo and Luigi nodded their heads.

Taiyo and two others headed to the seat station as they are sitting down on their seats and fasten the seat belts.

"Okay, here we go!" Luigi said as he pulled the lever to activate the two thrusters and flying straight quickly.

"Whhhhhoaaaaaaaaa!" Taiyo exclaimed as he holds on tight and Star Dash ship headed to another world.

(Bowser's Kingdom)

Meanwhile, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, there is a volcanic area and Bowser's Castle is in the middle of Lava Lake with mountainous range.

Bowser's Castle is a large fortress with the spiked dome on the top of it and the statue resemble of Bowser's head above the front gate.

(Bowser's Castle – Hallway)

Bowser Jr. and Snide were walking down on the hallway with the red carpets that imprinted with Bowser's face in red. Snide growled in anger.

"Don't worry, Snide. It's just a first mission." Bowser Jr said.

"Not only had I restored my powers if I absorb all living being's heart in darkness," Snide said as they stop to where they saw the black doors to the Conference room.

Snide knocked on the door before he heard "Enter" from the other side. Snide and Jr. entered to see Bowser sitting on the throne chair and gazing them in a firm.

Bowser was the king of the Koopas and father of Jr and Koopalings. He looks like a more adult version of Jr. His skin was yellow, eyes were ruby red, horns on his head, red hair on a top, a green shell on his back with many spikes on it and the short tail. He had his spikey black bands on his arms and legs.

Bowser Jr and Snide kneel before him in respect.

"My lord, Bowser. The Junk Scraper wasn't handled those three especially Taiyo defeated it and I never saw that boy had done some powerful moves. I should let take care of him when I had a chance." Snide said as Bowser gets up of his seat and walked to him.

Bowser puts his claw on Snide's shoulder.

"Rest easy, Snide. You will gain your strength and while you at it." Bowser assured.

"As you command, my lord," Snide said with a smirk.

"The boy had the Keyblade and he already sealed one of the Keyholes." He said as crossed his arm behind his back.

"Yes, Dad. There are seven Keyholes appeared in each world." Jr said.

"Mm-hmm. Excellent, so you must make sure Taiyo and his two friends never stand in your way for prevented conquering the worlds." Bowser said.

"Sir, I need some support comrades to take care of them." Snide said standing on his feet.

"I'm aware of that but very well. Lemmy Koopa!" Bowser called out to Lemmy Koopa. Little Koopa walking on a yellow ball with orange stars to move forward to Bowser

Lemmy Koopa is the smallest of the group of Koopalings and is often associated with childish traits due to his stature and personality. Lemmy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green oval-shaped head, that is disproportionately large compared to his small body and features a distinctive pair of orange bars on the left side and a multi-colored Mohawk, that goes from yellow, magenta, cyan, yellow, magenta, to cyan, and ends in a long yellow ponytail that fades to a more orange hue at the tip. He has large, oval eyes that are often crossed or even pointing in opposite directions. His shell is orange with yellow circles around the spikes. He wears the same spiked metal cuffs as his male siblings. He also has a three-ribbed plated belly and padded feet with claws on his toes which are more pointed than those of the other Koopalings.

"Yes, Daddy?" Lemmy said.

"Help with Snide and tried not to play bouncy balls around," Bowser said.

"Alrighty!" Lemmy said as Snide sighed with rolled his one eye.

"Why would he always act so childish?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Be polite, Snide! Lemmy seems a little tough than he looks." Bowser said warmly as Lemmy stuck out a tongue at Snide.

"Ugh... Fine. At least he learns how to behave." Snide muttered as he and Lemmy leave out of Conference Room.

"Dad, should we kidnap Mama Peach while we conquer the worlds?" Jr asked.

"Not now, Jr. Maybe it will be soon after we did." Bowser said.

"Yes, Papa," Jr said as he leaves out of Conference Room.

Bowser walked and looked through the window and knows Mario looking his old friend.

"I know what you're doing, Mario. I am going to hunt you down and I will rule over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bwaaahahahahahahaha!" Bowser laughed evilly, echoing across the room.

* * *

**Author Notes: **After defeating the Heartless boss, Taiyo and others met Rosalina, one of the Multiverse's protector. She gives Taiyo a Star Soul Emotive and told him to find Geno's Gear by gathering all seven pieces. Taiyo understands his true goal; helping with his friends to save the Multiverse. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	8. Enter Toy Story's world

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(The Lanes Between)

Star Dash ship piloted by Luigi as his ship flying to next destination and stop-by Toy Box. "We're heading to the next world known as Toy Land," Luigi said as he pointed at the world. "That was our first mission," Taiyo said as he and others unfasten their seat belts. Luigi pulled out his remote control and pushed a button to transport into Toy Box

(Toy Box - Andy's Room)

As they entered this world, Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi found themselves in dark place with some boxes lying around. "Where are we?" Taiyo asked as he looked at his hands that made of wood. Taiyo startled. "What happens to me? Why am I made of wood?" He asked himself as he looked, Luigi and Yoshi.

Taiyo was now turned into a wooden toy.

Yoshi turned into a woolly plush toy.

And Luigi is now turned plastic toy.

"You guys were turned… Toys?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah, so what? It doesn't matter, so at least we're in this world." Luigi said.

"Oh, right." Taiyo said sheepishly as he and others left the dark place. As they left, their eyes widen when they realized the place was just underneath the large bed in a bedroom that belongs to the kid.

"So, we're so small and this room is big." Yoshi said.

"Oh no! No! No, no, no, no, no!" They heard someone's voice as they saw two boys standing on the huge human-size desk and one of them is T. Rex toy playing the controller and failed to defeat the boss in the game.

Taiyo and others walking to the bottom of the desk and start climbing.

Buzz Lightyear is a space ranger action figure toy and friend of Sheriff Woody. His skin color is fair, eyes were blue, an outline of a swirl on his chin, a purple head cap, and collar.

Rex is the dinosaur toy based on Tyrannosaurus Rex. His skin color is green, and eyes were black.

"Oh, you almost had him." Buzz said, without his helmet as it takes off by Rex who wears his' with two sticky darts.

"I'm never gonna defeat Zurg!" Rex said in an upset tone.

"Sure, you will, Rex. In fact, you're a better Buzz than I am." Buzz reminded himself.

"But look at my little arms. I can't press the fire button and jump at the same time!" Rex said.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi jumped and grabbed the ledge and get on. Buzz and Rex saw three new toys as they never have seen them before in surprised.

"Oh, are you Andy's toy?" Buzz asked.

"Andy's toys? We're actually got here—" Taiyo finished but Luigi cuts him off.

"By the ways, we're traveling here from the other world." Luigi said as Buzz and Rex looked in dumbfound.

"Uhhhh... I don't get it." Rex said.

"You mean you guys weren't around here in Andy's room." Buzz said.

"No, we're not. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Taiyo, this is Luigi and Yoshi." He introduced themselves and gesturing to his two friends.

"Call me Rex." He said in nervously.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command," Buzz said as he is doing posing as a space ranger style and Rex palmed himself on his face with his little arm.

"Really, are you like acting up?" Yoshi asked as Buzz chuckled.

"No, I'm just kidding and feels like I'm behaving like a real space ranger." Buzz said. "Since when you act like a real space ranger?" Luigi asked.

Before Buzz tried to answer Luigi, they heard throwing things as Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and two toys saw the cowboy who looking for his hat continuing digging out things in a dresser drawer.

Woody is a western style cowboy doll and friend of Buzz. He has his brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" Woody asked keeps looking at his hat.

"Uh, Woody?" Buzz asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Woody hit himself in the head as he was falling all down hitting the drawers and hit on the ground. Taiyo and others winced their eyes.

"Oooh. That's gotta hurt." Yoshi said.

"Come on!" Taiyo said as he, Luigi and Yoshi jumped down and ran to Woody.

"Hang on, cowboy!" Buzz said jumping onto a toy car and went down a Hot Wheels spin track and jumped somersault and land in front of Woody.

Taiyo and two others stop running when they saw Buzz doing his athletic skills.

"Wow! Cool toy." Luigi said.

"Woody, are you alright?" Buzz asked helping Woody up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Okay, here's your list of things to do while I'm gone. Batteries need to be changed. Toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated. Oh, and make sure everyone attends Mr. Spell's seminar on what to do if you or part of you is swallowed. Okay? Okay. Good, okay." Woody said as he looked at three toys.

"Who were you guys and how do you get here in Andy's room?" Woody asked across his arms.

Buzz walked to Woody.

"They're just friends from other world but anyways. Woody, you haven't found your hat yet, have you?" Buzz asked.

"No! And Andy's leaving for cowboy camp any minute, and I can't find it anywhere!" Woody said.

"Don't be upset, we're going to help you find your hat." Taiyo said.

"See? Don't worry Woody, in just a few hours you'll be sitting around a campfire with Andy...making delicious hot 'schmoes'." Buzz said as Yoshi gave a blank look at him.

"It pronounces the word 's'more,' Buzz." Yoshi said making Woody better as nodding his head.

"Right, right, of course. Thank you, Yoshi. Has anyone found Woody's hat yet?!" Buzz yelled as they looked to the toy chest to see little green army men digging in it.

"Keep looking, men! Dig deeper! Negatory! Still searching!" The Sergeant said.

Hamm the Piggy Bank was messing with the blind at the window with Lenny the small blue binocular toy.

"The lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard, but he'll keep lookin'." Ham said.

"You mean the lawn gnome is in the neighborhood?" Luigi asked himself as Hamm nodded 'mm-hm'.

The door to the room opened and some sheep came in with Bo Peep came in after them along with troll doll toy.

"It's not in Molly's room, we've looked everywhere." Bo said.

"I found it!" Mr. Potato Head said, coming out from under the bed.

"You found my hat?" Woody asked excitedly.

"Your hat? No! The missus lost her earring." He said holding up the pink plastic ear with the earring in it in his hand.

"Oh, my little sweet potato!" Mr. Potato Head running towards his wife making Woody annoyed.

"Oh, you found it! Oh, it's so nice to have a big, strong spud around the house!" Mrs. Potato Head said as Mr. Potato Head grabs her and kissing her hand making Mrs. Potato Head wooing at him.

"Ughhh! Toys in love. How sweet are they!" Yoshi complained sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, great. That's just great. This'll be the first year I miss cowboy camp, all because of my stupid hat!" Woody said as Bo approached him.

"Woody, look under your boot." Bo said.

"Don't be silly, my hat is not under my boot." Woody said.

"Would you just look?" Bo said as Woody grunted and lifted the boot showing the name Andy written under it.

"Oh! Do you see? No hat, just the word 'Andy'." He said.

"Uh-huh and the boy who wrote that would take you to camp, with or without your hat." Bo said as Taiyo walked to Woody, comforts him.

"You should okay without your hat, but Andy never forgets you if he already writes his name on your boot." Taiyo assured.

"I'm sorry, Bo. It's just that I've been looking forward to this all year it's my one time with just me and Andy." Woody said as Bo hooked her blue cane around his neck to pull him in.

"You're cute when you care." Bo said.

"Bo, not in front of Buzz and the new guys." Woody said.

"Why so being nervous when she likes you?" Taiyo asked nudging cowboy's shoulder.

"Let them look." Bo said leaning closer to Woody.

"Is Andy your owner?" Luigi asked Buzz who nodded.

Taiyo and others heard sheep baa sound as they looked Rex who tug-war with sheep that bit on game controller's cord.

"Miss Peep! Your sheep!" Rex yelled as Bo whistled making it attention as the sheep let go of the controller's cord and knocked Rex over onto the control to switch on a channel as a man in a chicken suit appeared in the TV right behind of Al's Toy Barn.

"Hey, kids, this is Al from Al's Toy Barn and I'm sittin' on some good deals here." Al said making Rex scream in startled as Yoshi called out to him.

"It's just a TV commercial, Rex." Yoshi said.

"Ow! I think I'm feeling a deal hatching right now! Whoa! Let's see what we got. We got boats for a buck, beanies for a buck..."

"Rex, turn it off! Someone's gonna hear!" Woody yelled as Rex gets up.

"Which one is off?" Rex asked pressing random buttons on the remote with his foot.

"Buck, buck, buck! And that's cheap, cheap, cheap! So, hurry on down…" Al continuing his commercial activities.

"For cryin' out loud, it's this one!" Hamm yelled hitting the off button to make the TV goes off as Yoshi came next to him.

"And we despise that man in the chicken suit." Yoshi said sarcastically.

"Fellas! Fellas!" A voice came from a door.

"Who was it?" Yoshi asked.

"It's Slinky, I think he's got something." Hamm replied as Slinky the Springy Dog entered the room with his top half.

"Okay, I got some good news and I got some bad news." Slinky said.

"Go ahead, tell us." Mr. Potato Head said.

"What news?" Mrs. Potato Head asked.

"The good news is; I found your hat, Woody." Slink said as his bottom half had a cowboy hat on his tail.

"My hat! Oh!" Woody took his hat from Slinky's tail and put it on his head, he is shaking Slinky's paw for thanking him.

"Slink, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Where'd you find it?" Woody asked.

"Well, that's the bad news." Slinky said.

"What is it then?" Taiyo asked as he heard the dog barking sound coming to Andy's room.

"Oh! It's Buster!" Rex said in nervous as Hamm gasped.

"What's wrong with Buster the dog?" Luigi asked Rex.

"He's coming for Woody, newcomers!" Rex answered.

"Canine alert! Man, your battle stations! Let's move, move, move!" Sergeant said as he led the little green soldiers' army and along with Rocky Gibraltar to push the door closed.

Buster pushed on the other side of the door and coming in of his snout growling.

"Woody! Hide, quick!" Bo Peep shouted.

"Hide where?!" Taiyo asked as Woody pulled him to Andy's backpack and Luigi and Yoshi hide under the bed.

"Hide in the bag!" Woody opened the zipper of the bag as Taiyo get in the bag and Woody quickly hide in the bag. Buster the dog barged in the door, knocking all the army soldiers and Rocky Gibraltar making like frozen-toy state.

Buster barking around, knocked Mr. Mike, Snake, Robot, and Troika, sniffing between Roly Poly Clown and Toddle Tots Fire Truck and knock the constructing house and exposes Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head kissing each other in a frozen state! Buster ran at the bag and dug into it, grabbed Taiyo on his mouth.

"Ow, let me go! You stupid dog!" Taiyo said as Buster threw him out of the backpack.

Buster dug in again and threw Woody out onto the floor and stood over him growling.

"Knock it off!" Taiyo said as he runs over them and stands between Buster and Woody.

Buster shoved him to stay out of it and continuing growling at Woody. Buster resumed his playful expression as he licked Woody's face making snap out of toy trance.

"Okay, okay, okay. Okay! Okay! You found me! Buster! All right!" Woody said.

Taiyo dumbfounded as Luigi and Yoshi came out from underneath the bed.

"Uhhhh… What's just happen?" Yoshi asked.

"Woody, explain." Taiyo said.

"Buster was playing hide and seek with me." Woody answered.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi said in unison.

"Hey, how did he do, Hamm?" Woody asked Hamm.

"Eh, looks like a new record." Hamm said as Mr. Spell shows 17.6 seconds on his screen.

"Okay, boy, sit." Woody commanded, the dog sits down on his hind legs.

"Cool, Woody's tell Buster how to sit." Luigi said.

"Reach for the sky." Woody said as Buster stood up on his legs holding his front paws.

"Gotcha!" Woody made an act of gunshot at the dog as Buster did a fake 'I just got shot!' impression and feel over play dead.

"Ohh! Great job, boy. Who's gonna miss me while I'm gone, huh? Who's gonna miss me? Who's gonna miss meeeeeeeeeee?" Woody rubbing the dog's tummy.

"Andy, you got all your stuff?" Andy's mom called out to him as they heard a woman voice.

"Okay. Have a good weekend, everybody and you three. I'll see you on Sunday night!" Woody said, heading to backpack and play-act like toy state

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi quickly hide in the bed along with Slinky.

"It's in my room!" Andy said as he kicked his door opened wearing a red cowboy hat as Buster came up in front of Andy.

Andy is the owner of Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear. He wears his white shirt with a bull picture on it, a red cowboy hat, and blue short and blue shoes.

"Stick'em up!" Andy said as the dog just scratched his left ear with his hind paw and walked under Andy's legs and into the hall.

"I guess we'll work on that later." He said picking Woody up from the backpack.

"Woody, ready to go to cowboy camp?" Andy's mom appeared behind with holding her baby daughter Molly.

"Andy, honey, come on. Five minutes, and we're leavin'." Andy's mother said as she and Molly headed downstairs.

"Five minutes. Hmm." Andy smirked.

"So that's Andy?" Taiyo whispered from under the bed.

"Yep. Looks like its playtime, newcomers, watch us how we do a thing." Buzz said.

"Right, I'll go find the other hiding spot." Taiyo said as he and two others going to find another hiding spot leaving Buzz behind.

Meanwhile…

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi hiding behind the dresser drawer and watching Andy playing.

"Help, help! Somebody help me!" Andy imitated for Bo as he held her by a string.

"Let her go, evil Dr. Pork Chop!" Andy imitated for Woody as Hamm with Mr. Potato Head's hat stood on the Army men toy bucket with all them all in line.

"Never! You must choose, Sheriff Woody. How shall she die? Shark, or death by monkeys?" Andy imitated for Hamm as Bo was held over the shark then the monkeys and a taken apart Mr. Potato head.

"Choose!"

"I choose Buzz Lightyear!" Andy imitated for Woody as he is using a controller to make RC ride out from a box with Buzz on it.

"What? That's not a choice!"

"To Infinity and beyond!" Andy imitated for Buzz as the car knocked the pig off the bucket.

"I'll save you, Miss Peep!" Andy imitated for Woody putting Bo down.

"My hero!" Andy imitated for Bo having her kiss the hero.

"Ooohhh, Woody is a hero when Bo kissed," Yoshi said as Luigi and Taiyo glared at him.

"What?" Yoshi shrugged as Andy picked up Buzz.

"Thanks, Buzz." Andy imitated for Andy.

"No problem, buddy. You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Woody and Buzz Lightyear!" Andy imitated for Buzz and accidentally ripped Woody's arm making three heroes gasped in surprise.

"Did you guys see Andy ripped Woody's arm?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah, that was accident happened," Luigi said.

"Oh, no," Andy said putting Buzz down on the floor and looked upset at Woody's arm ripped. Andy's mom entered his bedroom.

"Andy, let's go! Molly's already in her car seat." Andy's mom said.

"But, Mom, Woody's arm ripped," Andy said as he is holding up Woody at his mother.

Andy's mom looked a little worried as she took Woody from Andy's hands.

"Oh, no. Maybe we can fix him on the way?" She asked.

"No, just left him." Andy said.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you know toys don't last forever." Andy's mom said as she is putting Woody on the top of a dusty shelf.

Andy took one last looked at his best cowboy toy doll and looked down on the ground as his mother put her hand on Andy's shoulder and they left the room closing it behind.

Woody wakes up as he saw his right arm ripped off.

Slinky walking next to Buzz and looked up at Woody on the top shelf.

"This is no good." Luigi said as he and two heroes walking to Rex and Mr. Potato Head.

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"Woody's shelved." Mr. Potato Head said putting his last part.

"He got what?" Yoshi asked.

"Shelved, where all the toys and will be forgotten." Mr. Potato Head said.

Woody lifted his right arm with his hand knowing his arm is not moving. Woody saw Andy getting into his Mom's blue van.

"Andy…" Woody said as a blue van takes to leave. Woody seemed lonely as he sat back down on top shelf as other toys came up to them and looked up at Woody.

"Woody?" Slinky asked.

"Woody? Honey, are you okay?" Bo asked as they saw his boots move out of sight.

"Poor cowboy, he needs to be alone," Taiyo said.

"I heard that, so what are going to do now?" Slinky asked.

"Maybe having entertainment for getting to know each other." Yoshi said as other toys agreeing with him.

"Then tell us about yourself," Buzz said as Taiyo sighed and began to explain.

(Andy's room – Night)

Buzz and other toys gathered here by sitting on the floor with the toy light-lantern to illuminate for bright the area, not the whole room.

Taiyo sits with Luigi and Yoshi. Taiyo starts explaining about himself lived at Destiny Islands where the darkness destroyed his home and met Luigi and Yoshi, trying to find Mario and Sora. He talks about his Keyblade: Warrior Key as given a rare gift from the light. Buzz and other toys have become surprised to hear this.

"Whoa, that's amazing. I never imagined where you guys through this." Buzz said.

"Then what's the reason you guys doing?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"To find the Keyhole and locked it away to keep the world safe from Heartless." Taiyo said.

"The Heartless?" Rex asked.

"The Heartless are evil creatures lurking in the darkness and trying to steal hearts from every one of you." Taiyo said.

"That why we're helping you guys to fight them." Luigi said.

"I see, but those no monsters aren't here in this room." Hamm said.

"Oh, they will be appeared anytime not too long." Yoshi said.

"Anyways, what about you, Buzz?" Luigi asked.

Buzz cleared his throat.

"Back before I was a real space ranger as acting crazy than any other toys doesn't do. I ended up in Andy's room and thinking it was a strange planet. This made Woody drives crazy, he told me I was the toy, not a real space ranger and didn't believe him. Until the commercial shows, other space rangers' toy-like me and I realized messed up being a stupid toy as I was. And now I truly believed myself." Buzz said.

"I see, you act yourself up being a space ranger other than a toy." Luigi said.

"Yeah, but I'm okay just then." Buzz said as the dark creatures appeared out of nowhere in the dark. Shadows and Soldiers scared the other toys making panic around and hide from them.

Buzz alerted other toys.

"Run, get to safety!" He called out to them.

"Those monsters are Heartless?" Slinky asked as he ran to the hiding spot.

"Yeah, like I said before; they are coming anytime." Yoshi said.

"Look like you and me, Buzz, to beat them." Taiyo said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"I gladly do so, Taiyo." Buzz said as he, Taiyo, Yoshi and Luigi running towards at them.

Taiyo swung his Warrior Key at two Shadows and vanished in thin air.

Buzz doing his karate moves at Soldier and counter-kicked straight to Shadow. Luigi and Yoshi were amazed that.

"How did you learn how to fight?" Luigi asked.

"Let's just say I'm karate fighting toy." Buzz said proudly.

"More like karate space ranger." Yoshi commented as he is using his tongue on Shadow and went to his mouth.

Yoshi spits the Shadow and knocked three Soldiers away.

Luigi summoned his lightning magic to zapped four Shadows and disintegrated.

And last two Heartless left is defeated by Taiyo and Buzz.

All the other toys came out after Heartless are gone and cheered to them.

"You'll be safe for now, everyone." Taiyo said as Rex running to him and shakes his hands with his little arms.

"I've appreciated you guys help out." Rex said.

"Not bad yourselves, guys. You're really showed them." Mr. Potato Head said.

"No problem. And it's getting late, I say we have a good night." Luigi said as other toys agreeing with them and going back to sleep.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his friends arrived in the world of Toy Story where they met Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear as Taiyo began his first adventure. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	9. Greedy Man snatched Woody

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Andy's Room)

On the next morning…

"Yard sale!" Woody voiced causing Taiyo and his two allies waking up under the bed and running to see Woody calling out the other toys.

"Woody, what's wrong?!" Luigi asked.

"There's a yard sale outside, guys!" He answered as Buzz waked up.

"Yard sale?" Buzz asked.

"Sarge! Emergency roll call." Woody said as Sergeant came out of the Army Soldier Bucket.

"Sir, yes sir. Red Alert! All civilians fall in a position now! Single file!" Sarge yelled as the toys to get in line.

"Let's move, move, move!" Buzz then came down with a Mr. Robot toy holding up a list as Buzz called out their names.

"I hate yard sales!" Rex heard someone was coming up the stairs.

"Ah! Someone's coming!" Rex yelled.

All the toys began to run and hide.

"Taiyo, hide under here!" Yoshi said as they hid under Andy's pillow.

"Okay, let's see what's up here." Andy's mom said coming into the room checking under the bed and pulled out an old wooden toy and put it in the box, putting in an old puzzle box, some old books, a baby toy then she picked up Wheezy.

"Bye, Woody." Wheezy whispered as she put him in the box and left the room.

"Wheezy! Oh, come on, think, think, Woody. Think, think, think... Oh!" Woody said trying to whistle with the wrong hand as he grunted and held up his limb arm and whistled as Buster came in barking.

"Hey, here, boy! Here, Buster! Up here! No. No, no... No, no, no!" Woody yelled, falling onto Buster's back. "Okay, boy, to the yard sale! Hyah!"

"What's goin' on?" Hamm asked.

"Woody!" Bo yelled.

"He's nuts!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"His arm ain't that bad," Slinky said.

"Don't do it, Woody! We love you!" Rex yelled.

"Come on, let's find out what Woody's doing." Taiyo said.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi climbed on the chair to jump over the desk and they ran to the window to see Woody rides on Buster.

"Piggybank comin' through Comin through." Hamm said as Buzz and the others approached the window and Buzz held up Lenny the Binoculars to see.

"Hey, let me see." Slinky said.

"Can you see him?" Bo asked.

"There he is." Buzz said as they watched the dog making its way to the twenty-five cents box as Woody get in the box.

"Oh! He's getting in the box!" Rex yelled.

"He's sellin' himself for 25 cents!" Hamm yelled.

"Oh, Woody, you're worth more than that." Slinky said.

"Gosh, what is with him?" Luigi asked crossed his arms.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, he's got something." Buzz said zooming in to see Woody pulling out Wheezy the penguin. "It's Wheezy!"

"Wheezy?" Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and other boys asked.

"Hey! It's not suicide! It's a rescue!" Rex said.

Woody put Wheezy onto Buster's collar as they began to head back to the house and Andy's Room.

"Way to go, cowboy!" Buzz said.

"Yea, Woodster!" Hamm said.

"Golly bob howdy!" Slinky said.

"It's not over yet, look!" Yoshi pointed at Wheezy who nearly slipped out of the dog's collar as Woody tugged him in tightly.

Buster jumped over the baby toy which caused Woody threw off the ground and saw Buster with Wheezy went into the house.

"Oh no, Woody's left behind." Taiyo said as Woody quickly played like a normal toy and little girl came to see cowboy doll.

"Mommy! Mommy, look! Look at this! Mommy, look, it's a cowboy dolly!" The little girl said as she picked Woody.

"Hey, that's not her toy!" Rex yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Buzz said.

"What's that little gal think she doin'?" Slinky asked.

"He doesn't belong to her!" Taiyo retorted.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we get it, please? Mommy, please?" The little girl pleaded to her mother.

"Oh, honey, you don't want this toy, it's broken." She said tossing it on the table by a string.

"There's a snake in my boot." Woody's voice string said as man gasps recognized a voice and ran to cowboy doll.

A man gasped at rare cowboy doll again and pick up Woody.

"Original hand-painted face, natural-dyed, blanket-stitched vest! Hmm. A little rip. Fixable, Oh, if only you had your hand-stitched, polyvinyl hat!" He gasped picking the hat from the table.

"I found him! I found him, I found him!" Buster then began barking at the man as Andy's mother approached the man.

Al McWhiggin is the owner of Al's Toy Barn. He is a middle-aged stubby fat man with balding brown hair turning to gray. He has a mustache and goatee and wears eyeglasses. He is usually seen wearing solid bowling shirts, white undershirt, navy pants, black shoes, and a wristwatch.

"Buster. Quiet down! Excuse me. Can I help you?" Andy's mother asked.

"Yeah, you can help take his paws off my pal!" Slinky growled.

"What kind of man gonna do with Woody?" Yoshi asked.

"I'll give you, eh, 50 cents for all this junk." Al said as Andy's mother noticed Woody on Al's arm.

"Oh, now, h-how did this get down here?" Andy's mother asked.

"Just hand her the sheriff nice and easy." Buzz said.

"Very well, five dollars." Al said.

"I'm sorry. It's an old family toy." She said, taking Woody away from Al.

Al groaned and mumbling.

"Now just walk away." Buzz said as Al still wants Woody.

"Or the other way." Taiyo added.

"I'll give you fifty bucks for him." Al said.

"Fifty bucks ain't bad." Mr. Potato Head said to Hamm.

"It's not for sale." She said, putting Woody in the money box.

"Everything's for sale. O-Or trade. Uh, you like my watch?" Al asked.

"Sorry." Andy's mother said, not interesting.

"He's safe." Buzz said.

"Way to go, Andy's mom!" Hamm said.

"Whew. That was close." Mr. Potato Head said.

"All right! She showed him." Slinky said.

"Yeah, that will teach him the lesson." Luigi said.

"Molly, don't touch that, please." Andy's mother said heading over to Molly.

"Lady. Lady. Lady!" Al groaned, giving up.

"Yeah, go home, Mr. Fancy Car." Mr. Potato Head said.

Al got bumped something, saw a skateboard on the ground and give him an idea as Al smirked.

"Oh, hold on." Buzz said.

"What's up?" Hamm asked.

"What is it, Buzz?" Rex asked.

"Molly! I'll be right here, sweetie." She said as Al pushed the skateboard hard to crash into something.

"Oh, what now?" Andy's mom went over to see a skateboard crashed, making her distracted.

"What's happening down there?" Hamm asked.

"What's he doin'?" Slinky asked as they saw Al unlocking the money box with a screwdriver.

"I can't watch! Can someone cover my eyes?" Rex asked as Luigi covered Rex's eyes.

"Oh, no. He's stealing Woody!" Buzz said as Al stealing Woody, putting him in the handbag and headed over to his car.

"Stealin'?" Hamm asked.

"What? He can't take Woody! It's illegal!" Rex said.

"Where's he goin'? Slinky asked.

"Somebody, do something!" Rex said as Buzz jumped out the window and slide down the rain gutter.

"Buzz!" Bo yelled. "Wait for me!" Taiyo said as he followed him.

"Get him, Buzz!" Mr. Potato Head said.

Taiyo and Buzz hide from someone being spotted.

"Where the red jacket?" The woman asked unaware of them hiding and walking to another person.

Taiyo and Buzz ran to the car where Al puts handbag that got Woody in the trunk and began to drive off. Taiyo and Buzz ran into the street and jumped onto the back as they climbed to the lock on the trunk and Buzz popped it open but a trunk knocked Taiyo and Buzz off. They got hit and bounced across the road as they looked up to see the licenses plate LZTYBRN and white feathers fly out of the trunk and land in front of them. Taiyo picked it up and took a long gaze at straight along with Buzz. Luigi, Yoshi, and other toys saw the car driven away.

"Why would someone steal Woody?" Bo asked as Yoshi pats on her back.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back before Andy returned from Cowboy's camp." Yoshi said.

(Andy's Room – Afternoon)

All the toys meet to review what they know even Luigi and Yoshi joined them.

"All right, let's review this one more time." Hamm said standing next to Etch who had Woody drawn with Exhibit A.

"Hamm, would I need to review them too?" Luigi asked as Hamm sighed.

"All right, go ahead." He said as Luigi cleared his voice.

"At around 8:32 am; Exhibit 'A'… Woody was kidnapped. Exhibit 'B'; Composite sketch of the kidnapper." Luigi said as Etch drew the man with a long beard and holding Woody.

"Nah, that's not him." Slinky said.

"He didn't have a beard like that." Bo said.

"Fine. Uh, Etch, give him a shave." Hamm said as Etch redrew the picture and the man without a long beard.

"The kidnapper was bigger than that." Slinky said.

"Oh, picky, picky, picky." Hamm said.

"Let's just go straight to Exhibit 'F': The kidnapper's vehicle. Now, the vehicle fled the scene in this direction." Mr. Potato head said showing a diagram on the ground.

"Your eyes are in backward; it went the other way." Hamm said.

"Hey, put a cork in it." Mr. Potato Head said as Rex came and knocked over their diagrams.

"How do you spell FBI?" Rex asked.

"My crime scene!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Oh, why don't you watch where you're goin', 'Godspilla'?" Hamm asked.

"Next time on this, Rex." Luigi said.

"I didn't know there was a crime scene." Rex said.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. A little quiet, please? Thank you." Buzz said going back around the bed.

"Huh?" Hamm asked. "What are they up to?" Yoshi asked as they went around the bed to see Taiyo and Buzz typing on Mr. Spell.

"Lazy Toy Brain." It said.

"No." Taiyo said, typing it.

"Lousy Try Brian." It said.

"Not that one." Taiyo said.

"What are you doing, guys?" Rex asked.

"There was some sort of message encoded on that vehicle's ID tag." Buzz said, typing it.

"That what we're decoded it and finds out what's that means." Taiyo said.

"Liz Try Bran." It said.

"It's just a license plate, it's just a jumble of letters." Mr. Potato Head said.

"Yeah, and there are about million registered cars in the Tri-County area alone." Hamm said.

"Lou's Thigh Burn." It said. "Oh, this can't help. Let's leave Buzz and Taiyo to play with their toys." Mr. Potato Head said.

"Toy? Toy? Toy! Hold on!" Buzz yelled typing it for figuring out and Yoshi, Luigi, and other toys stopped and turned back at them.

"Al's Toy Barn." It said.

"Al's Toy Barn?" Mr. Potato Head asked as Taiyo picked up the white feather.

"So, this feather coming from the chicken suit from the commercial." Taiyo said.

"That's right. Etch, draw that man in a chicken suit!" Buzz said as Etch drew a perfect match of Al from the commercial. All the toys gasped in shock.

"It's the chicken man!" Rex yelled.

"That our guy." Buzz said.

"I knew there was somethin' I didn't like about that chicken." Hamm said suspiciously.

"Me neither." Yoshi said.

Later, Taiyo and others stood by the TV as Rex stepped on the remote switching from channels.

"I can't find it! It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations!" Rex said.

"Keep looking." Buzz said.

"Oh, you're goin' too slow! Let me take the wheel." Hamm said tapping the button fast.

"It's too fast! How can you even tell what's on?" Rex asked.

"I can tell." Hamm said as he skipped the chicken commercial after other channels.

"There it is!" Buzz said.

"We made it," Slinky said.

"Back, back, back!" Rex said.

"Too late. I'm in the 40s gotta go 'round the horn. It's faster!" Hamm said.

"That's it!" Buzz said as the commercial was on.

"And look for the giant chicken!" Al said in the chicken suit.

"Now, Etch." Buzz yelled as a map showed up on the screen and Etch drew it fast.

"That's where I need to go." Buzz said, pointing to their destination.

"You can't go, Buzz. You'll never make it there." Rex said.

"Woody once risked his life to save me. I couldn't call myself his friend if I weren't willing to do the same, so who's with me?" Buzz asked.

"I'll go with you," Taiyo said.

"So are we." Luigi said as he and Yoshi gestured to join him. Buzz smiled and nodded. "Excellent."

Mrs. Potato Head was packing extra items into Mr. Potato Head.

"I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes and your angry eyes, just in case." She said.

Bo walking to Buzz with concerned look.

"This is for Woody when you find him." Bo said kissing Buzz on the check as he cleared his throat.

"All right, but I... I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me." Buzz said.

"Which remind of me about Tsuki stayed with the others." Taiyo said as Luigi snicked and Yoshi covering his mouth, laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you saying that you really like Tsuki?" Luigi asked.

"What? No, but I mean that…" Taiyo blushed as Buzz and Bo just laughed after they heard what Luigi said.

"Oh, come on!" Taiyo said.

"Okay, okay. Let's just focus on our task." Buzz reminded.

"Mr. Buzz Lightyear, you just gotta save my pal, Woody." Wheezy said as he coughed.

"I'll do my best, son," Buzz said.

"Okay, fellas, let's roll!" Mr. Potato Head said, putting on his mustache.

(Outside of Andy's House)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and others are walking onto the roof as the Slinky wait at the end for the others to come down on the ground.

"Geronimo!" Mr. Potato Head said grabbing the back of Slinky and jumped down to the ground as the bottom flew back up as Hamm grabbed it and jumped down.

"You'd think with all my video game experience, I'd be feeling more prepared." Rex said falling over as he hung onto the back of Slink and came flying back up as Slinky growled.

"The idea is to let go!" Slinky said.

"I got this!" Yoshi said jumping onto Slinky back to the bottom.

"My turn!" Luigi said, doing the same.

"We'll be back before Andy gets home," Buzz said pulling up his plastic helmet.

"Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" Mrs. Potato Head yelled. "To Al's Toy Barn and beyond!" Buzz yelled grabbing Slinky's end and to the bottom as Taiyo grabbed him and they're both falls on the ground.

"Oh great. If we were in regular sizes, we'd be there on time already!" Taiyo said.

"Don't worry, Taiyo. We will get there." Buzz said as he and others start their adventure.

After they left, Snide and Lemmy the Koopa saw the group walking down the street.

"Very curious, I heard they're going to rescue the priceless cowboy doll." Snide said.

"Shall we follow them?" Lemmy asked.

"Perhaps, we will but we're not to be spotted and we send the Heartless to deal with them." Snide said, glaring at them with his one yellow eye.

Later that night, Buzz and Taiyo come across the walking path as Buzz signaled the others.

"Come on." Taiyo whispered.

Rex holds the leaves around himself tried to hide as he run over to them until the leaves fall out of him.

Rex just holds a leaf on his small hands, chuckled nervously and drop it as Taiyo palm faced. Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Luigi, and Yoshi running at them to make sure no one watching them as Hamm fell over and his cork fell out with some of his money.

"Uh, all right, nobody looks till I get my cork back in." Hamm said turning around.

"Good work, men. Two blocks down and only nineteen more to go." Buzz said.

"What?!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Nineteen?" Slinky said.

"Are we gonna do this all night? My parts are killing me." Mr. Potato Head said rubbing his plastic foot.

"Come on, fellas, did Woody give up when Sid had me strapped to a rocket?" Buzz asked.

"No." The gang said.

"You were strapped to a rocket?" Taiyo asked.

"No! And did he give up when you threw him out of the back of that moving van?" Buzz asked again.

"You guys threw him out of a moving truck?" Yoshi asked them.

"Oh, you had to bring that up." Mr. Potato Head said.

"No, he didn't! We have a friend in need, and we will not rest until he's safe in Andy's room, now let's move out!" Buzz said as a new Heartless appeared and surrounded them. Robo-Drone Toys and Wheelies are Emblem Heartless

Robo-Drone Toy had a resemblance to Zurg Bots from the Buzz Lightyear video game but the color's different. It's had two arms looking like a laser gun, an eye was dark yellow, and the color is dark red.

Wheelies have one wheel on its front and two wheels at its back. Its color is light green and blue.

"Monsters ambushed!" Rex yelled hiding to take covers as the others follow him leaving Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Buzz to take care of them.

Taiyo summoned his Warrior Key on his hand while Luigi, Yoshi, and Buzz posed in a fight stance.

"Are you ready, Buzz?" Taiyo asked.

"Ready when you are, kid," Buzz said. "Hyah!" Taiyo yelled striking some Robo-Drone Toys and Wheelies with Buzz.

"Hiya! Oh! Ya!" Buzz yelled attacking two Wheelies with punches and kicks.

"Take that!" Yoshi said hitting three Robo-Drone Toys with combo kicks and tongue attacks.

Yoshi used Ground Pound to create shockwaves on four Wheelies.

"Ya! Hah!" Luigi yelled as he used his Thunder Shot to blast the Heartless.

"Buzz!" Taiyo called his crystal Kingdom Hearts necklace started to glow, then the two had their backs pressed to each other.

"To Infinity and Beyond?" Buzz smirked.

"Cosmo Storm Attack!" Taiyo yelled as they spun creating a mystical tornado with all small bright stars appeared on it as all the Heartless got caught in it and destroyed in battle as ending of the fight. Taiyo de-summoned his Keyblade.

"Wow! That was amazing! You guys took out those creeps like they were nothing!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Just like playing games! So amazing!" Rex cried.

"Come on, there will be more of them showing up and we need to keep moving," Taiyo said as he and his group continuing walked down the streets despite them getting rest.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Woody was taken by the fat greedy man named Al, the owner of Al's Toy Barn and tried to sell him and the other merchandise in Japan. So Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi and other toys were going to save the poor cowboy doll. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	10. Arrives at Al's Toy Barn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(City)

During the earlier morning, they were making their way in some bushes with Buzz's karate-chopping branches out of their way, so Taiyo used his Keyblade to help him. "Thanks, Taiyo. You're really useful." Buzz smiled. "I get a lot of practice to chop the branches." Taiyo said.

"Hey, Buzz, can we slow down? May I remind you that some of us are carrying over six dollars in change?" Hamm asked.

"Losing health units...must rest." Rex panted.

"We should do it before." Luigi panted as he swept off the sweat on his head.

"Is everyone presenting and accounted for?" Buzz asked.

"Not quite everyone." Mr. Potato Head said.

"Who's behind?" Buzz asked.

"Mine." Slinky said as his hind legs came walking and then sat.

"Hey, guys why did the toys cross the road?" Hamm asked standing by a light.

"Not now, Hamm." Buzz said.

"Are you sure?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, I love riddles. Why?" Rex asked.

"To get to the chicken on the other side." Hamm said as they saw Al's Toy Barn across the street.

Al's Toy Barn is shaped just like a farm barn, painted in red, with the name of the shop on the front wall, in yellow/red/blue. There was an also a silo on the right of the building, with a cow jumping over a moon. On the left in front of the shop was a chicken wearing overalls with a pitchfork.

"Yippee!" Rex said.

"The chicken!" Slinky said.

"We made it." Taiyo said as the cars drove fast across the street and ran over an undented can and made it roll in crushed in front of them.

"Oh, well. We tried." Rex said, walking away but Buzz grabbed his tail to stop.

"We have to cross," Buzz said as everyone gasped in horror.

"No way! I'm not going getting crashed on the road." Yoshi complained.

"Yeah, that's right! You're not turning me into a mashed potato!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"I may not be a smart dog, but I know what roadkill is." Slinky said.

"There must be a safe way." Buzz said as Taiyo tapped Buzz's shoulder and pointed at the traffic cones. The space ranger toy looked over, smiled, then he nodded to wooden toy Taiyo. The toys all waited for a red light as they all hid under the cones.

"Okay, here's our chance! Ready, set, go!" Buzz said.

Buzz was leading the others, with Taiyo just behind him and Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Luigi and Yoshi in the rear, began to walk across the road as the green light came on and cars began to approach.

"Drop!" Buzz called, and they all dropped down. One truck slipped into a driveway but got its tires punctured and was slammed in the back by another car.

"Go!" Buzz called, the toys continued to make their way across the road.

"Drop!" He called out, only half of the toys did drop.

"He said, 'drop'!" Taiyo yelled out again, the others dropped down, as two cars swerved and slide around them.

"Go!" Buzz called out. As they continued on their way across the road, a monster truck powered through the road racing right over Hamm's cone and Yoshi's cone, spinning it around a couple of times. Hamm and Yoshi shook this off and continued.

"Drop." Taiyo called. But, as they dropped, there was trouble. As a car spun around and headed the other way, it caused an 18-wheeler truck to steer out of the way so suddenly, making the trailer veer out in a large motion.

"Go," Buzz called to them and they headed off to the other side of the road.

The truck, which was carrying a large concrete pipe, broke free from its chains, fell onto the road, and began to roll into the direction of the toys crossing the street. With Mr. Potato Head, he got his foot stuck in some gum on the road and it pulled off his foot. The pipe was rolling slowly towards him. He quickly grabbed his foot, then ripped it out of the gum, puts his foot back on, and moved quickly. The concrete pipe squashed the gum and it got stuck to it. Taiyo and other toys finally reached on the other side of the road as they tossed off their cones.

"Ah, that went well." Mr. Potato Head said as Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi looked over to see the pileup they caused.

"Yeah but causing the traffic jam." Taiyo said as the light pole falling over after the rolling concrete pipe hit it.

"Good jobs, troops. We're that much closer to Woody." Buzz said.

(Outside of Al's Toy Barn)

Taiyo and other toys riding on a cow shopping cart to the front doors of the store to see the closed sign. "Oh, no. It's closed." Slinky said. "We're not preschool toys, Slinky, we can read." Mr. Potato head said as they saw man drinks soft drink can, walking by into the sliding doors as they opened for him.

"Hey, Joe, you're late. We got a ton of toys to unload in the back!" A man inside the store yelled.

"All right, all right. I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Joe said as he went inside, and the sliding doors closed.

"All right, let's go." Buzz said as they get off the shopping cart. "But the sign says it's closed," Rex said as they all ran onto the black mat and tried to get it open each jumping. "No, no, no, no, all together. Now!" Buzz yelled as they all jumped together as the doors opened.

(Al's Toy Barn – Entrance)

Taiyo and other toys sprinted inside the store.

With Rex, he saw what looked to be an instruction and playthrough book about Buzz Lightyear video game. He saw the sign on the playthrough gamebook as it says 'WANT TO DEFEAT ZURG? SECRET REVEALED!' Rex gasped at it.

The toys walked to see all aisles and Slinky was in shock of the size of the barn-themed toy store. "Whoa, Nelly! How are we going to find Woody in this place?" He asked.

"Just look for Al." Luigi said as Taiyo saw Rex reading a game walkthrough guide.

"We find Al, we find Woody. Now move out." Buzz said.

Taiyo comes with Buzz, Rex and Slinky headed down an action figures aisle, Hamm and Slinky headed down a sports toys aisle and Luigi and Yoshi headed down to a baby toys aisle.

Buzz and Taiyo looking for any clues around the store.

"Any clues?" Buzz asked.

"Not a thing, Buzz." Taiyo said as he and Buzz sprinted along, passing by each of the aisles, but as he does so, passing by a blue light-lit aisle, he stopped, and Taiyo saw Buzz stopped.

"What is it?" Taiyo asked as Buzz walked back, and as he looked, he gasped in awe even Taiyo saw that. They saw all thousands of Buzz Lightyear action figures, all of them in their spaceship packaging and ready to be sold off.

"Wow." Buzz muttered.

"Whoa, a lot of Buzz Lightyear stacked up on shelves." Taiyo said.

Buzz and Taiyo walking down the hall in shock and awe as Taiyo know where Buzz came from. Buzz gasped at something he sees as Taiyo followed at his sight and saw the words 'NEW UTILITY BELT!' on a display stand. Buzz whistles impressed.

"I could use one of those." He commented.

"Buzz, there's no time for wearing a belt." Taiyo said.

"You go to the next aisle and I'll take one good look at it." Buzz said awed as Taiyo scoffed, and he left Buzz and go off to another aisle. Buzz started to climb on display and saw another Buzz Lightyear action figure with Utility Belt.

(Al's Toy Barn - Action Figure Aisle)

Rex and Mr. Potato Head walking through in Action Figure Aisle.

"You know, they make it, so you can't defeat Zurg unless you buy this book." Much to Mr. Potato Head's annoyance as he took his ears off, didn't want to listen to him. "It's extortion, that's what it is. Hey, I always thought the golden scepter was the only..."

Hamm and Slinky drove in the car.

"I thought we could search in style." Hamm said.

"Nice going there, Hamm." Potato Head thanked, then pushed Hamm over in the passenger seat, whilst he took the driver's seat. "So how about letting a toy with fingers drive?" That resulted in Potato Head driving forward into the wall, the reverse into the wall behind them, and finally, as they got underway, he knocked into a stack of Bucket O' Soldiers, knocking it down, but continued to drive on his way.

(Baby Toy Aisle)

Luigi and Yoshi walking through in Baby Toy Aisle.

"Woody? Woody? Where are you?" Yoshi asked.

"Man, this place takes forever. We should go to the office now." Luigi said.

"I hope you're right." Yoshi said.

"Instead of going to the office, why don't you play with me first?" Luigi and Yoshi heard his voice as Lemmy the Koopa rolling on the ball to ram on them and they dodged out of the way.

"Lemmy Koopa." Luigi said as Lemmy doing his acrobat skill on his circus ball.

"That's me! Master Bowser sent me to beat you two and Snide went after Taiyo." Lemmy said.

"Not we can if we must." Yoshi said.

"Heartless, attack!" Lemmy said as Robo-Drone Toys, Wheelies and Soldiers appeared and attacked them.

Luigi punches and kicks on Heartless.

Yoshi jumped on Wheelie with stomp attack and kicked two Soldiers in the face.

Luigi grunted at them.

"They're so many of them. Let me finish them off." Luigi said as he gripped his fists to power his electricity. Luigi let loose his Green Lightning Wave as creating lighting wave and zapped at all Heartless into disintegrating.

"I'm getting bored of this." Lemmy said as he used his wand to summon bouncy bombs and throw at Luigi and Yoshi. Luigi dodged from bomb attacks as given him the idea, so he jumped on the bomb to bounce on one after another and stomp on Lemmy's head. As Lemmy is dizzy, Yoshi jumped and kicked him making fall on the ground. Lemmy was standing on his knee and grunted in pain.

"Game over to you, Lemmy." Luigi said, walking towards him.

"This ain't over…" Lemmy said as he used his wand to create puff smoke which allowed him to disappear.

"Let's go find Taiyo before he got caught with Snide." Luigi said as he and Yoshi find Taiyo.

(Buzz Lightyear Aisle)

Buzz is examining at Utility Belt Buzz and sees himself his same appearance.

"Am I really that fat?" Buzz commented as he saw a belt on Another Buzz and whistled at it in awe.

Buzz turned to look with 'Don't mind if I do' expression and then reached his hand out to get the belt. His clone suddenly grabbed his arm, then force it into a position behind his back.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Buzz said.

"You're in direct violation of code 604.5 stating all space rangers are to be in hypersleep until awakened by authorized personnel," Utility Belt Buzz said, pointing at other Buzz Lightyears.

"Oh, no." Buzz groaned as Utility Belt Buzz pushed him on the plastic window.

"You're breakin' ranks, ranger. Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. I've got an AWOL space ranger." He said to his fake communicator on his wrist.

"Tell me I wasn't this deluded." Buzz groaned as Utility Belt Buzz pushed him again to shut him up.

"No back talks! I have a laser, and I will use it." Utility Belt Buzz warned.

"You mean the laser that's a light bulb?" Buzz asked flipping around and touching the other Buzz's laser button.

The other Buzz gasped in horror and jumped onto a fake planet hanging above them.

"Has your mind been melded? You could've killed me, space ranger! Or should I say, traitor?" Another Buzz asked hitting the laser button as it glowed on Buzz forehead. Buzz getting annoyed with this and had enough.

"I don't have time for this." Buzz said walking away from him.

"Halt! I order you to halt!" Other Buzz shouted at him, Buzz didn't listen to him and jumped off the display stand. Buzz landed on the floor as Other Buzz tackles him down to the ground. The two of them fought each other but Utility Belt Buzz was far more superior skills than the original Buzz as Taiyo stopped and saw two Buzzes fighting each other.

"What's going on with two Buzzes?" Taiyo asked as he hides in the corner.

"Listen to me. Listen to me. Wait!" Buzz called out to him as Utility Belt Buzz pushed him straight into a Buzz Lightyear-themed PinScreen, with Buzz's shape in it.

"I gotta go help him." Taiyo said as he began to help Buzz.

"No, you're not." Taiyo saw the yellow energy blade attacks and quickly summoned his Warrior Key to deflect its attack.

"Snide." He growled as he saw Snide standing in front of him.

"I stopped you to save your friend. Heartless." Snide snapped at his fingers to summon Shadows, Yellow Opera and Blue Rhapsody. "Get rid of rodent-bait." He said as walked away and left. Taiyo charged at Heartless to defeat them.

(Barbie Doll Aisle)

Mr. Potato Head and three toys drive on the car and driving through the Barbie Doll Aisle.

"We've been down this aisle already." Slinky said to Potato Head.

They were currently driving down an aisle that was colored in bright pinks and reds.

"We've never been down this aisle, it's pink!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Face it... we're lost." Slinky said as they drove past girl dolls having a dance party.

The car stopped and went in reverse. "Ooh! Back it up, back it up." Hamm said as they all looked over to see all the Barbie dolls having fun at the dance party.

"What a great party!" A Barbie doll said as all the toys in the car jaws dropped.

After a moment, Mr. Potato Head and Hamm snap out of their trance and began to act cool. "Excuse me, ladies. Does anyone know where we might find the Al of Al's Toy Barn?" Hamm asked.

"I can help." One of them said is Tour Guide Barbie. She is coming down a slide, spun in the air, and landed in the car's driver seat.

"I'm Tour Guide Barbie, please keep your hands, arms, and accessories inside the car, and no flash photography, thank you." She said, sitting next to Mr. Potato Head.

"I'm a married spud. I'm a married spud. I'm a married spud!" Mr. Potato Head repeated.

"Then make room for the single fellas!" Hamm said taking the seat next to her as they drove into the next aisle.

"To our right is the Hot Wheels aisle, developed in 1967 the original series had 16 cars, including the Corvette." Tour Guide Barbie said.

"Uh, beg your pardon, ma'am, but where's Al's office?" Slinky asked.

"Please hold all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you!" She said.

"AHHH! It says how you defeat Zurg! Look!" Rex said putting the book in front of them.

"Hey, Rex!" Hamm yelled.

"Excuse me, sir!" Tour Guide Barbie said.

"Get this outta here, geekosaur!" Mr. Potato Head said pushing the book out of the way as they saw they were driving towards a bouncy ball machine.

"Look out!" Slinky yelled as they crashed into the machine as it began to rain bouncy balls on them as they tried to drive away only to end up spinning out of control.

"Turn into the spin, Barbie!" Hamm yelled as the instruction gamebook slipped out of Rex's hand and Rex jumped off the car to get it.

"My source of power! No! Come back! No!" Rex yelled as the book slide under the aisle's shelf then went after the car. "Hey! Wait up! Hey! Come on! Slow down! Dinosaur overboard! Slow down..." He yelled as the car stopped and he was sent crashing into the back seat.

"Remain seated, please! Permanecer sentado, por favour." Barbie said continuing drove to the next aisle.

(Buzz Lightyear Aisle)

After Taiyo finished the Heartless as he went back to see and saw Buzz was tied up by Utility Belt Buzz.

"Listen to me. Listen to me. You're not really a Space Ranger!" Buzz yelled as he was locked on the box and Utility Belt Buzz put him back into it. "You're a toy! We're all toys! Do you hear me?!"

"Well, that should hold you till the court-martial." Utility Belt Buzz said, then he pushed the spaceship box up onto the bottom shelf, wiped his hands and headed off on his way.

"Let me go! You don't realize what you're doing!" Buzz demanded, but he couldn't be heard from inside the box.

Taiyo then saw Barbie's tour car began to drive down the aisle.

"And this is the Buzz Lightyear aisle. Back in 1995 short-sighted retailers did not order enough dolls to meet demand." Tour Guide Barbie said as they saw Utility Belt Buzz.

"Hey, Buzz!" Hamm said.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Utility Belt Buzz asked pointing the laser at them.

"Quit clownin' around and get in the car." Mr. Potato Head said.

"Buzz! Buzz! I know how to defeat Zurg!" Rex said.

Utility Belt Buzz stopped, shut off his laser and pointed to the green dinosaur. "You do?" He asked.

"Come on. I'll tell you on the way." Rex said as Utility Belt Buzz hopped into the car as they couldn't hear the real Buzz screaming.

"No, no, guys! You've got the wrong Buzz! You've got the wrong Buzz!" He yelled at them but didn't work.

"Say, where'd you get the cool belt, Buzz?" Hamm asked.

"Well, slotted pig, they're standard issue." Utility Belt Buzz replied as Tour Guide Barbie began to drive away.

"Noooooo!" Buzz yelled out, unable to do anything but be trapped, locked inside the box of a ship and on a shelf forever.

"Hold on, Buzz! I'm getting you out!" Taiyo came out of the corner as he pulled Buzz box out onto the ground and opened the bottom to get him out.

"Taiyo, the guys have got the wrong Buzz." Buzz said struggling to get free.

"I know, we gotta go find them." Taiyo said as he untied him.

"Thanks, and where Luigi and Yoshi?" Buzz asked as Luigi and Yoshi turned at them.

"Taiyo! Buzz! What's happen?" Yoshi asked as he and Luigi running towards them.

"The other Buzz is with them." Taiyo said.

"What? Other Buzz?" Luigi asked as Taiyo sighed.

"Let's just go already." Taiyo said.

Taiyo and others then heard Al's laughing as they cornered to see Al holding his bag.

"Riches!" Al said as they spotted Rex's tail and gasped in shock.

Al starts walking happily.

"After him!" Taiyo said as they tried to follow Al and tripped over some bouncy balls.

Buzz looked up there, see the baseball bat and started the climb up there to get it.

"What's he doing?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know but let's go to the entrance." Taiyo said.

They are heading to the entrance as Buzz right above the front of them as he zip-lining and jumped through the sliding door. But the sliding door closed as Buzz got slammed and slides down onto the mat. Buzz jumped to get it opened but didn't work as Al drives off and went to the hotel. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi running to Buzz.

"We never make it, guys." Buzz sighed as Taiyo looked around and see the stacks of toy boards.

"Look, Buzz." Taiyo pointed at the stacks as Buzz nodded and climbed on the stand.

Buzz then removed the toy board as its stocks have fallen on the sensor mat making the sliding door opened again. Taiyo and others left of Al's Toy Barn unaware of arch-nemesis of Buzz Lightyear's action figure box and someone punched out of the plastic screen. It was Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of Galactic Alliance. Snide and Lemmy walked towards him as Zurg turned back and looked at them.

"Who are you two? I never have seen of you as one of my minions." Zurg said.

"I am Snide and this is Lemmy Koopa. I want you to deal with your enemies especially Buzz Lightyear and look behind you." Snide pointed at them as Zurg look where he's pointed at them and Zurg saw Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi and Buzz running toward to the road.

Zurg was started to chase them and yelled. "Ah! Destroy Buzz Lightyear! Destroy Buzz Lightyear! Destroy Buzz Lightyear!" Snide and Lemmy just looked at them.

"We need someone to support him." Snide as he snapped his fingers to summoned boss Heartless. The darkness taking a shape of robot-themed toy monster called Toy Exterminator.

Toy Exterminator has mask metal mouthpiece with scar marks on it. His body color is dark blue and red with full armor. His eyes were red. His weapons are Double Twin Laser Pistols-like toy.

"Master Snide, you summoned me." Toy Exterminator said in a deep robot voice.

"Go with Emperor Zurg and help him to destroy the enemies!" Snide said.

"As you command." Toy Exterminator said as he followed Zurg.

Snide chuckled darkly. "I wished him turned toys into nothing but scraps." He said.

After Taiyo and others crossing the street using their traffic cones as they made it to the hotel and dropped their traffic cones.

Taiyo stopped and saw Rex's footprint leading to the air vent and heard his voice.

"Hey, Buzz! Stop! Slow down!"

"Come on!" Taiyo said as he and others went to the air vent.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his team were now at Al's Toy Barn, separate each other to find Woody. Unfortunately, Buzz Lightyear was being replaced by the new Buzz Lightyear with his Utility Belt. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	11. Woody and the Roundup Gang

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Air Vent System)

Taiyo and others running through the vent until they are heard the elevator and followed it. Utility Belt Buzz using his magnetic suction cups to climb on the wall along with toys down, climbing his strings.

"Uh-oh. Hey, heads up down there!" Hamm said as the coin began to hit toys and it fell on Slinky's head.

"Whoa! Pork bellies are fallin'." Slinky said.

"Hey! How much farther, Buzz?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"Halfway there!" Utility Belt Buzz grunted.

"My arms can't hold on much longer!" Rex yelled as he began to slip knocking into the others and getting caught at the end.

"Too heavy!" Utility Belt Buzz grunted as his eyes widen. "What was I thinking? My antigravity servos!" He said hitting the button on his belt as it glowed blue. "Hang tight, everyone. I'm going to let go of the wall."

"Oh!" Rex said.

"What?" Slinky said.

"He wouldn't." Mr. Potato Head said.

"One!" Utility Buzz counted.

"He would." Hamm said.

"Two!" Utility Buzz counted.

Four toys tried to persuade not to let go of the wall but too late.

"Three!" Utility Belt Buzz let goes off the wall.

"GAAAHAH OOOFF!" All the toys grunted as Buzz stood on them as they rode up to the elevator.

"To Infinity...and beyond! Approaching destination, reengaging gravity." Buzz said as they reached the new air duct. Utility Belt Buzz started to check around using his laser and done. "Area secure. It's okay, troops. The antigravity sickness will wear off momentarily. Now let's move." Utility Belt Buzz splitting to the tunnel.

"Remind me to glue his helmet shut when we get back." Mr. Potato Head said as they began to follow him. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi hanging on the bottom of the elevator with Buzz.

"Okay, let's move!" Taiyo said.

Utility Belt Buzz is on caution to see any enemies and saw the light.

"Mission log, have reached Zurg's command deck but no sign of him or his wooden captive." Utility Belt Buzz said into his wrist as they heard Woody.

"That's Woody!" Slinky said as he howled in triumphant.

"This way!" Utility Belt Buzz yelled as they ran to the bar air vent to see Jessie and Bullseye standing over Woody, but a black box blocked their sight.

"Please! Please, no! No! No, no, no!"

"Buzz, can you see? What's going on?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"I'm begging you!" Woody laughed.

"Take that!" Jessie said.

"I'm begging you! No more!" Woody said as Buzz held out one of Mr. Potato Head eyes.

"To the left!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Take that!"

"No, you're left."

"Please! You're killin' me!"

"Take it up higher."

"What's happening?" Utility Belt Buzz asked.

"Oh, it's-it's horrible! They're torturing him!" Mr. Potato Head said, shocking the others.

"What are we gonna do, Buzz?" Rex asked.

"Use your head!" Utility Belt Buzz said.

A few seconds later the toy was using Rex's head as a battering-ram and charging to the air vent hole.

"But I don't wanna used my head!" Rex yelled.

"AHHHH!" All the boys yelled as they barged through the gate, past the Roundup Gang and crashed into a box.

"What's going on here?" Prospector Pete asked.

"Buzz, guys! Hey, how did you find me and where's Taiyo and others?" Woody asked as Utility Belt Buzz tackled him and holding his laser light bulb to aim at them.

"Watch yourself!" Utility Belt Buzz yelled.

"We're here to spring ya, Woody!" Slinky yelled as Hamm tackled Pete in his box knocking it over.

"You heard of kung fu? Well, get ready for a pork chop!" Hamm said.

"Prepare to meet Mr. Angry Eyes!" Mr. Potato Head said putting away his eyes and pulled out us spare shoes instead of the Angry Eyes and began attacking a wall next to Jessie.

"Hold it, now! Hey, you don't understand! These are my friends!" Woody persuaded.

"Yeah, we're his friends!" Rex yelled.

"No, Rex, I mean they're my friends!" Woody yelled.

"Hey, stop it! You leave him alone, springy dog!" Jessie said to Slinky who was growling at Bullseye as Slinky wrapped around them. "Hey!" She shouted.

"Grab Woody, and let's go!" Slinky yelled as Utility Belt Buzz grabbed Woody.

"Fellas hold it! Buzz, put me down!" Woody yelled as he got carried away.

"Retreat!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Quick! To the vent!" Rex yelled.

"They're stealing him!" Jessie yelled.

"No!" Pete yelled as Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky and Rex roared as they charged to the air vent. Taiyo, Buzz, Luigi, and Yoshi emerged from the vent.

"Hold it right there!" Buzz said putting the hand in the front of them.

"Buzz!" All four boys asked.

"You again!" Utility Belt Buzz muttered.

"Woody! Thank goodness you're all right." Buzz relieved.

"Buzz, what is going on?" Woody asked as Utility Belt Buzz tossed him.

"Hold on! I am Buzz Lightyear, and I'm in charge of this detachment." He said as Taiyo walked to him.

"Actually, that one is real Buzz Lightyear." Taiyo said.

"He's right. I'm Buzz Lightyear." Buzz said as Utility Belt Buzz pushed him against real Buzz.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear!" He said.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear!" Buzz said as Luigi sighed in annoyed.

"Would you two stops be bickering like stupid toys?!" He asked.

"So, who's the real Buzz?" Woody asked.

Both Buzz turned at Woody and said at the same time.

"I am!"

"Don't let this impostor fooled you! He's been trained by Zurg himself to mimic my every move!" Utility Belt Buzz said as Buzz hit the helmet button as it flew off as the other Buzz began to gag and make noise.

Woody and other toys gave him an annoyed look then looked to Buzz as he held up his foot with the name Andy at the bottom. Woody and other toys realized him.

"Buzz!"

"I had a feelin' it was you, Buzz. My front end just had to catch up with my back end." Slinky said as Utility Belt Buzz to press the helmet button to flip it on.

"Will somebody please explain what's going on?" Utility Belt Buzz asked.

"It's all right, space ranger. It's a code 5.46." Buzz whispered as the other Buzz gasped. "You mean it's a..." "Yes." "And he's a..." "Oh, yeah." He said as the other Buzz got down on one knee and took Woody hand. "Your Majesty."

"Ah-ha heh" Woody laughed nervously pulling his hand away.

"Woody, you're in danger here. We need to leave now." Buzz said.

"What else about Al going to do with Woody?" Taiyo asked.

"Al's selling him to a toy museum in Japan!" Rex said.

"So that's what greedy man wants for money." Luigi said.

"I know. It's okay, Buzz. I actually wanna go." Woody said.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Are you crazy?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"Look, the thing is...I'm a rare Sheriff Woody doll, and these guys are my Roundup Gang." Woody said.

"Woody, what are you talking about?" Buzz asked.

"What am I talking about? Woody's Roundup! Oh, it's this great old TV show, and I was the star." Woody pressed the on the button on the remote control. "See, now, look! Look! Look at me!" Woody said showing the old black and white show on the TV "See? That's me!"

"This is weirdin' me out." Hamm said. Woody continuing about stuff around himself while Buzz glaring at him.

"Buzz, it was a national phenomenon. And there was all this merchandise that just got packed up oh, you should've seen it. There were a record player and a yo-yo...Buzz, I was a yo-yo!"

"Was?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"Woody, stop this nonsense, and let's go." Buzz said.

"Ah, Buzz. I can't go." Woody sighed as Taiyo walked towards Woody.

"Why not?" Taiyo asked.

"I can't abandon these guys, they need me to get into this museum without me, they'll go back into storage, maybe forever!" Woody said.

"Woody, you're not a collector's item. You're a child's plaything! You… are… a toy!" Buzz said.

"For how much longer? One more rip, and Andy's done with me. And what do I do then, Buzz? Huh? You tell me." Woody said.

"Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a toy who taught me...that life's only worth living if you're bein' loved by a kid and I traveled all this way to rescue that toy...because I believed him." Buzz said.

"So please come home with us." Taiyo said as Woody looked disappointment.

"Well, you wasted your time." Woody said as he turned away from Buzz and Taiyo.

"Let's go, everyone." Buzz said.

"What about Woody?" Slinky asked.

"He's not coming with us, guys." Taiyo said as he and Buzz walking away and left Woody.

"But-but Andy's coming home tonight." Rex reminded.

"Then we'd better make sure we're there waiting for him." Buzz said as they all began to go back into the vent except Taiyo who still stared at Woody.

"I don't have a choice, Buzz. This is my only chance." Woody said.

"To do what, Woody? Watch kids from behind the glass and never be loved again? Some life." Buzz said.

"Suit yourself, Sheriff." Taiyo muttered as they slammed the vent gate closed.

A few minutes ago, Buzz and Taiyo walked with the others and heard the music called 'You Got a Friend in me'. Buzz just walked but Taiyo stays as Luigi and Yoshi.

"Come on, Taiyo. Forget about him. We come all the way to rescue him but turns out he's not going with us." Yoshi said as he takes Taiyo's hand.

"I wished he changed his mind." Taiyo said. Luigi tried to say something, but they heard Woody yelled.

"BUZZZZ!" Taiyo gasped in surprised and smiled to Luigi and Yoshi.

"I told you." Taiyo said as Buzz and others coming.

"Yes?" Buzz asked.

"Yes?" Utility Belt Buzz asked.

"I'm coming with you!" Woody yelled as he realized something. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'll be back in just a second!"

"I'm coming to help you, Woody!" Taiyo said as he went back to help Woody.

"Way to go, cowboy!" Buzz said.

"Woody's changed his mind after all." Yoshi said as he and Luigi followed Taiyo. Luigi and Yoshi heard Taiyo grunted and saw him struggling to get the vent gate opened.

"What's the matter?" Luigi asked. "Some old guy locked the screw, so I can't get it opened." Taiyo grunted as Luigi and Yoshi helped him pulled open.

"It's no use for you." Prospector said.

"Why are you doing this?" Taiyo asked as Prospector had no time to answer him and walking away.

"I tried reasoning with you, Woody...but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures." He turned off the TV by remote control using his pickaxe.

"Wait a minute. You turned on the TV last night, not Jessie!" Woody said.

"Look, we have an eternity to spend together in the museum. Let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we?" Pete asked.

"Some much that miner who doesn't understand about the child's play!" Taiyo called out to him.

"You tell him, Taiyo. You really are Stinky Pete, aren't you?" Woody asked.

"Prospector, this isn't fair!" Jessie argued.

"Fair? I'll tell you what's not fair: Spending a lifetime on a dime-store shelf watching every other toy be sold. Well, finally, my waiting has paid off...and no hand-me-down cowboy doll is gonna mess it up for me now!" Pete yelled putting his box in its safety foam.

"Buzz! Help, Buzz! Guys!" Woody yelled into the vent as struggling to get it opened.

"It's too late, Woody. That silly Buzz Lightweight can't help you." Pete said.

"His name is Buzz Lightyear! Not Lightweight!" Taiyo yelled at him.

"Whatever. I've always hated those upstart space toys." Pete said before going back into his box.

"Can you remove the screws, Woody?" Yoshi asked.

"I can't! It's stuck! What do we do?" Woody asked.

"Should I use my head?" Rex asked as they heard a door opened.

"It's Al!" Woody yelled as Jessie and Bullseye ran into their safety foam and play-act like lifeless toys.

"Look at the time! I'm gonna be late!" Woody fell over like the lifeless toy as Taiyo and other toys hide in the dark. "Oh, figures. I can't miss this flight! I've gotta pack. All right. Let's see. Uh, wallet, keys, tickets...uh, passport, beef jerky...very expensive over there. Shower!" he said sniffing himself as he began to put the Roundup gang away. "Oh, I can skip the shower, I just gotta get outta here now!"

"Quick! To the elevator!" Buzz yelled. Taiyo, Buzz, Yoshi and Luigi and other toys ran all the way to the elevator as Buzz heard the elevator coming up. "Hurry! I can hear it coming!" Buzz said.

(Elevator)

As they made way to the elevator as Utility Belt Buzz stopped with a gasp. Zurg and Toy Exterminator appeared stood on top of the elevator at the end of the vent.

"Who were those two?" Yoshi asked.

"So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the last time." Zurg said.

"It's Zurg!" Rex and Utility Belt Buzz yelled.

"I am Toy Exterminator, here is to exterminate all the toys." Toy Exterminator said as he draws out his Double Twin Laser Pistols and Zurg pointed his weapon at them.

"Watch out! He's got an Ion Blaster!" Rex yelled as Zurg shooting his Neft balls at Utility Belt Buzz from his fake toy cannon while Toy Exterminator firing lasers at Taiyo.

Utility Belt Buzz and Taiyo jumped to dodge from two enemies' attacks. Taiyo summoned his Keyblade to slash him as a counterattack, making staggered while Utility Belt Buzz shoot his fake laser hitting Zurg in the eyes.

"Gah!" Zurg growled as he continues firing at Utility Belt Buzz, dodging from shooting balls. The elevator began to descend as Toy Exterminator firing at Taiyo who cornered behind gearbox using it an advantage from prevent getting shots.

"Quick, get on!" Buzz shouted as he and Yoshi, Luigi, Hamm, Slinky and Mr. Potato Head slides down on the cable, leaving Rex behind as he scared.

"Yoshi, help the others to open the emergency hatch!" Luigi said as Yoshi nodded and help Buzz and others. Rex reluctantly slides down on the cable but crashed onto Mr. Potato Head causing his parts to fly off from his body. "Eh." Rex grunted. Luigi tried to help Taiyo from Toy Exterminator.

"Hang on, Taiyo. Electro Blade." Luigi said as his electricity emits his hand and created the blade of electricity.

Luigi slashed to block the lasers and running to him to strikes his blades three times. Toy Exterminator grunted in pain as Taiyo jumped over Luigi and kicked him, fall on the ground in the process. Taiyo used his Thunder magic as quickly learned to use on Toy Exterminator as the weakness to electricity. Toy Exterminator skidded on his knee and Taiyo strikes his Warrior Key at his chest making sparks off the air. Toy Exterminator stepped back from Taiyo and Luigi.

"My circuitry system is badly damaged, and I'll wait to repair once I have done with you." Toy Exterminator as he pushed his button on his right wrist to teleport him and escaped.

"We'll see him if he shows up." Yoshi said.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi heard Buzz's toy voice coming from Utility Belt Buzz as Zurg gain upper hand to hit him. "Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Lightyear to the rescue!" Zurg spin Buzz on his hand and tossed him on the ground.

"Surrender, Buzz Lightyear. I have won." Zurg said.

"I'll never give in. You killed my father!" Utility Belt Buzz said.

"No, Buzz. I… am your father." Zurg said.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Utility Belt Buzz dismayed.

"Wow, they're super dumb toys." Yoshi said as he palm-faced.

"Come on! Let's help others." Taiyo said.

Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi head over to Buzz and others. "Slinky, grabbed my legs so I can get the case." Taiyo said.

"On it, Taiyo." Slinky said.

Taiyo laid down so Slinky grabbed his legs and dropped down while the others held Slinky's tail.

"Ah! Buzz, you could have defeated Zurg all along! You just need to believe in yourself!" Rex yelled.

"Prepare to die!" Zurg said pointing the toy cannon at Utility Belt Buzz.

"Gah! I can't look!" Rex said turning around and accidentally smacking Zurg with his tail and knocked him to the side.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Whoa!" Zurg yelled before falling into the darkness.

"I did it, I finally defeated Zurg!" Rex yelled excitedly.

"Father." Utility Belt Buzz said sadly.

"Just a little closer." Taiyo said unlocking the locks as Woody lifted it. "Give me your hands." He said taking Woody's hands.

"Thanks." Woody said as the elevator stopped on the first floor.

"Ah, finally!" Al said walking as Taiyo tried to hold onto Woody hands to pull him out, but Pete pulled Woody away as Slinky and Taiyo were sent flying back and hitting the wall as all the toys dropped into the elevator.

Mr. Potato Head saw the entrance doors is about to be closed as he threw his hat to stop the doors from closed as it is stuck between.

"Nice throw." Luigi admitted as Mr. Potato Head nodded to him. Taiyo and others ran through the doors as Mr. Potato Head gets his hat from the doors.

(Outside of the Hotel)

They ran after Al who got into his car and drove off onto the streets.

"How are we gonna get him now?" Rex asked.

"Pizza, anyone?" Mr. Potato Head asked as they looked to the open Pizza Planet Delivery Truck.

"Go, go, go!" Buzz yelled as they all ran, and Utility Belt Buzz came out.

"I got it!" He said catching a yellow ball.

"Buzz, are you coming?"

"No, I... I have a lot of catching up to do with my dad." Utility Belt Buzz said throwing the ball back as it hit Zurg head.

"Good throw, son! That's my boy, go long, Buzzy!" Zurg said firing another ball.

"Huh, his lives changed quickly." Luigi said.

"Oh, you're a great dad. Yippee!"

"Farewell." Buzz said as he and Luigi ran and got into the car.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The three heroes and other toys were saving Woody at the hotel but it turned out Prospector was evil jerk and prevented himself going back to the storage. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	12. Saving Woody at the Airport!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Pizza Planet Car)

"Does anyone know how to drive?" Rex asked as the toys got into the car.

"Slink take the pedals, Rex, you navigate. Hamm and Potato, operate the levers and knobs." Buzz said as he takes the wheel.

"And I'll be supportive of Buzz." Taiyo said helping Buzz to take a wheel.

"Whoa!" Slinky said as the air-conditioning blew in his face.

"Oh!"

They heard as they looked up to see three green men toys hanging on the rear-view mirror. "Strangers." "From the outside." Two of them said.

"Oh, no." Buzz groaned remembered back in vending rocket machine where he met them before.

"He's at a red light! We can catch him!" Rex yelled as they saw Al car stopped once the light turned red.

"Maximum power, Slink!" Buzz yelled as Slinky hit the accelerator pedal as the car made a noise but didn't drive. Rex sees the light turned green and Al's car began to drive.

"It turned green! Hurry!" Rex yelled.

"Why won't it go?" Buzz yelled.

"Use the Wand of Power." The three Little Green Men said pointing at the stick shift as Hamm and Potato moved it as they took off.

Rex screamed in startled, hitting some traffic cones caused the glove compartment opened and things fell on Yoshi and Hamm.

"Ooh! Ow! Oh!" They yelled.

"Rex, which way?" Buzz yelled.

"Left! No, no! I mean right! That's right! No, I mean left! Left is right!" Rex said.

"Make up your mind already!" Luigi yelled at him.

"Buzz, he's turning left! He's turning left!" Rex yelled as Taiyo and Buzz quickly turned the wheel making the Pizza's Planet delivery car on the left.

"Oh, oh boy!" The Little Green Men said flying out the window as Potato head grabbed their string,

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa!" The three of them yelled.

"Oh, I seriously doubt he's gettin' this kind of mileage." Hamm said reading the manual with Yoshi.

"He needs a lot of time to clear out the things in his car." Yoshi said, kicking an empty can away.

"Go right! To the right! Right, right, right, right!" Rex yelled as they turned, and Potato Head and the Three Little Green Men flew into the car.

"Whoa! You have saved our lives; we are eternally grateful." They said picking up Potato Head's ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Potato Head said taking his ear and putting it back in. Unaware of Toy Exterminator rides on a motorcycle in toy version with Lemmy Koopa.

"It won't be me; I'll pump on your guts." He said following the Pizza Planet's car.

(Tri-County International Airport)

Taiyo and others arrive at the airport.

"The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading...No parking." A lady on the airport intercom said as the road in and stopped.

"Guys, we can't park here! It's a white zone!" Rex said as they looked out the window and three Little Green Men coming close to Mr. Potato Head as he stepped away from them.

"You have saved our lives; we are eternally grateful."

"There he is!" Buzz said as they saw Al putting his luggage on the moving belt with other luggage.

"Hey guys, let's use that!" Yoshi said pointing at one of the empty pet carriers and they used it to sneak in there.

"You have saved our lives; we are eternally grateful." The Little Green Men kept saying to Mr. Potato Head.

"Will you just leave me alone?!" Potato Head yelled.

"Oh! Someone's coming!" Rex yelled as they stopped moving.

"Ooh, a puppy!" A little girl said approaching.

"Uh, bark-bark-bark-bark, bark, bark-bark-bark-bark-bark!" Slinky barked scaring the girl off and Buzz giving him thumbs-up.

"Good job." Luigi said.

"Listen, flyboy, the contents of that case...are worth more than you make in a year! You got that, sport? You be careful!" Al said.

"I understand, sir." The man said putting the case on the belt as Taiyo and others hopped on in their cage.

"Do you have a 'fragile' sticker or something you can put on that? Cause I know what goes on back there." Al said.

"Don't worry, sir." A man said.

"I had a box of cookies once that came back as crumbs!"

"Man, can someone just shut him up?!" Taiyo shouted.

"The Mystic Portal! Ooh!" Little Green Men said.

"Once we go through, we just need to find that case." Buzz said as they moved past the curtains as their eyes widen to see hundreds upon hundreds of baggage in all directions on the conveyor belt.

(Conveyor Belt)

Mr. Potato Head gasped as his parts fell out of his bottom compartment.

They moved down a slide as they all screamed and crashed, and all fell out of the cage. Luigi shook his head.

"Oh, my head." Luigi said.

"Ow! There's the case!" Slinky yelled pointing to a green case.

"No, there's the case!" Hamm yelled as they saw another green case.

"Which one is it?!" Yoshi asked.

"You take that one! We'll take this one!" Buzz said as he, Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi, and Slinky ran down on the way while the others went the other way.

The Heartless appeared out of the darkness. The Heartless were Robo-Drone Toys, Wheelies, Soldiers and new Large Bodies.

Large Bodies are big Emblem Heartless has massive arms and hands, short legs, huge feet, and tiny heads. They were wearing a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim; the trim also laces up the front of the bodysuit across a Large Body's big belly. Along with black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants and purple and silver wrist.

"I never saw that big Heartless before." Buzz said.

"It seemed looked tougher than other different Heartless." Taiyo said as he summoned his Keyblade: Warrior Key.

Taiyo charged at Large Body as he strikes his Keyblade at the Large Body's belly, but the attack bounced back and knocked Taiyo back.

"What?" Taiyo asked in a baffle.

"It's unpenetrated on its belly, tried hitting on its back." Luigi said.

"Okay." Taiyo said as he dodged from Large Body's fist and give five sideswipes on its back.

Taiyo battle cried as he finished it off with a final, powerful strike. Luigi used his new electricity technique.

"Spark Barrage." He said as shooting couples of Thunder Shot at two Large Bodies and disintegrate into a puff of smokes.

"Ground Pound." Yoshi said as he jumped and slam on the ground sending shockwaves to destroy Soldiers and Wheelies.

Taiyo and Buzz had finished the last of them are Robo-Drone Toys.

"Come on, let's go!" Luigi said as he and others running to get the green case.

They jumped over next luggage except Slinky got caught as his back end stuck on its handle.

"Whoa-on! Buzz! Guys! My back end's goin' to Baton Rouge! AHH!" Slinky yelled being pulled in another direction.

"Slinky!" Buzz yelled.

"Let's us not worry about him!" Taiyo said taking Buzz's hand as focused rescuing Woody.

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi and Buzz as they jumped onto another belt and towards the green case. Taiyo flipped the case's lock-off and Buzz opened it.

"Okay, Woody, let's go!" Buzz said as Pete punched him away and Buzz felled on a conveyor belt.

"Buzz!" Taiyo said as he, Luigi and Yoshi glared at Pete.

"Take that, space toy!" Pete yelled. "Hey! No one does that to my friend!" Woody yelled tackling Pete out of the bag as Pete kicked him away and Woody was on the ground. Peter used his pickaxe to tear Woody arm again as Woody gasped in horror.

"We have to help him!" Taiyo said as Lemmy Koopa and Toy Exterminator jumped down behind them.

"No, you're not." Toy Exterminator said.

"Yeah, we won't let you." Lemmy said bringing out his purple bombs.

"Taiyo, you stopped that miner maniac. Yoshi and I take care of them." Luigi said as Taiyo nodded and went to face at Prospector.

"You're choice, Woody. You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed ya once, he can fix ya again. Now, get in the box!" Pete growled.

"Never! "Woody yelled.

"Fine!" Pete growled as Woody cowered in fear. Pete got punched in the face and knocked away.

"So, you like playing with rough toys huh? Well, I am the toughest of them all, even than you!" Taiyo said still wielding his Warrior Key.

"Stay out of my way!" Pete growled as he glowed with an evil aura.

"Prospector's heart is corrupted with darkness and not any other toys have. And as a Keyblade wielder, I shall have destroyed your darkness power." Taiyo said as going into his battle stance.

"Then what are you waited for, boy? Come to me!" Stinkin' Pete smirked.

"Woody, just stay here." Taiyo said as Woody shook his head and joined him.

"Who needs cowboy doll has a bad arm like me? I still fight by your side." Woody smiled.

"Alright, let's do this!" Taiyo said as he was charging at Pete with help from Woody. Taiyo swung his Keyblade at Pete, five times as Pete spun around to hit him, but Taiyo quickly dodged the pickaxe.

"My turn!" Woody said.

Woody fights Pete with punching on his face.

"That's… for… my… arm!" Woody grunted in each word and Pete kicked him away.

Taiyo caught Woody on his arms. Taiyo began using his Slashing Fury at Pete with rapid numerous slashing and end with the final strike.

"Aah!" Pete yelled in pain as felt hurt a lot.

"Taiyo, let's Reach for the Sky on him." Woody said as Taiyo's diamond crystal chain necklace started to glow, and Limit Trance's energy goes to Taiyo and Woody.

Woody summoned some raging bulls and rammed on Pete, Taiyo tossed his Keyblade, making a sand twister to enclose Pete in and his final attack is fire magic; casting the sand twister in flames and exploded Pete. Prospector Pete got thrown on the ground. "Why?! It can't end like this!" Pete yelled.

-Luigi and Yoshi fighting off Lemmy and Toy Exterminator while Taiyo deals with Prospector-

Luigi fighting with Toy Exterminator and Yoshi fighting with Lemmy Koopa. Luigi summoned and swung his Electro Blade at Toy Exterminator few times as Toy Exterminator firing his two laser pistols and Luigi dodged from laser attacks. Yoshi dodged from Lemmy's bombs as he grabbed it with his tongue and tossed at Lemmy, exploded him. Yoshi spins Lemmy and threw right over Toy Exterminator, crashing each other.

"Get off me!" Toy Exterminator pushed Lemmy out of him.

"Let's combined our attacks." Luigi said as Yoshi nodded.

"Mega Electric Charge!" Luigi and Yoshi yelled in unison. Luigi jumped on Yoshi's back as Luigi powered himself up with more static electricity while Yoshi running against them. Luigi transfers his electricity energy to Yoshi and collided them as a created massive explosion of lightning.

"Nooooooo!" Toy Exterminator said as he exploded in bright light and the heart flowed as it went to Kingdom Hearts. Lemmy was flying off the belt. "Lemmy has blasted off again!" He said himself as the star dinged and disappeared.

"Come on!" Yoshi said as he and Luigi find Taiyo and Buzz.

Taiyo walked right in front of Prospector.

"You have lost, Prospector." Taiyo said as Pete distracted him by throwing his pickaxe at Taiyo, knocked him off.

"I had enough of you!" Pete yelled about to hit Taiyo with the pickaxe.

A flash hit Pete in the eyes as the other toys used the camera flashed to blind Pete before jumping to the belt they were on as Jason smacked the pickaxe away as Buzz grabbed him from behind and held him up.

"Gotcha!" Buzz said. "Idiots! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined, forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill!" Pete yelled.

"Oh, blah blah blah. Will, you shut up, old man?!" Luigi yelled at him, giving a punched him in the face.

"Well, Stinky Pete, I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime." Woody said pinching Pete cheek as he looked over to the right punishment for Pete.

"Right over there, guys!"

"This is your punishment for being a bad toy like you." Taiyo smirked as Prospector's eyes widen in horror.

"No. No! NOOOOOO!" Pete shouted in alarmed.

(Baggage Claim Area)

Moments later Pete came out strapped to a pink backpack with a scared expression and onto a pickup area.

"Atlantic Air flight 321 from Point Richmond is now arriving at gate three." Woman voiced at the intercom.

"Look, Barbie, a big ugly man doll," A little girl named Amy said picking up her backpack and putting Barbie next to Pete. "Ooh, he needs a make-over."

"Hi! You'll like Amy, she's an artist!" Barbie said looking to Pete showing her much-decorated face as Pete gasped before he began to sob.

"Come on, hon!" Her mom called as they began to leave the airport unaware of Snide in toy size. Snide used his katana sword to absorb Pete's darkness for himself.

"My power is a little amount of him as he's spent with worthless girl dolls." Snide said as he teleported in darkness.

(Conveyor Belt)

"Happy trails, Prospector." Woody said.

"Ha ha! That would teach him a lesson!" Yoshi said.

"Well said it, Yoshi." Buzz said.

"Buzz! Woody! Guys!" Slinky yelled.

"Help us out here!" Hamm yelled as they opened the box and Bullseye climbed out.

"Hurry!" Rex said as they saw they were reaching the loading dock.

"Oh, no! Jessie!" Woody yelled as they ran over to help her.

"Come on!" Oh, Woody! Oh!" Jessie yelled as the bag slid down to the loading cart with her.

They saw a man put Jessie back in the box.

"Jessie!" Woody said as he whistled as Bullseye came over and Woody climbed on.

"Come on, Buzz. Hyah!" He said helping Buzz on. Luigi felt his back pocket as he picked up a tiny suitcase and magically grow in regular-sized which makes other toys surprised.

"What is that suitcase?" Taiyo asked as Stuffwell opened his eyes which startled Taiyo.

"Oh hello, pals. I received a message from Toadbert for you." Stuffwell said as he opened with the computer screen as Toadbert appeared on it.

"Luigi and Yoshi. How are you being?" Toadbert asked.

"We're fine now." Yoshi said as Toadbert turned at Taiyo.

"So, this is you found a boy has a key-weapon?" Toadbert asked.

"Yeah, I'm Taiyo by away. I need something to rescue the cowgirl doll." Taiyo said.

"As a matter of fact, I created a GVC as stands for 'Gear Vehicle Cycle'." Toadbert said as he typing to make a card transfer to Taiyo as it appeared on his hand.

"Huh? A card?" Taiyo asked, looking at the card.

"Not just any cards, you need to use your Keyblade to summon this cycle." Toadbert said.

"Thank you, Toadbert." Taiyo said.

"No problem. Toadbert's out." He said as the screen went off and Stuffwell returned to his tiny size. Luigi picked it up and put in his back pocket.

Taiyo stroked his poses.

"Summoning GVC, so geared up!" Taiyo said using Keyblade to shoot a beam at a card and transformed into a real GVC.

GVC or Gear Vehicle Cycle is a blue and black tech-motorcycle.

All other toys awed at tech-motorcycle.

"Holly Molly!" Slinky said.

"That's so cool!" Rex said.

"Yeah, this motorbike looks real." Mr. Potato Head said as Taiyo gets on the motorcycle.

"I don't need wearing a helmet." Taiyo revving on accelerator handle.

"Let's ride." Taiyo said as Luigi hopped on Yoshi's back again.

"Ride like a wind, Bullseye!" Woody yelled as they slid down the ramp with Taiyo riding on his tech-motorcycle and Luigi riding on Yoshi, they are road after the luggage cart.

"This is awesome." Taiyo said, speeding up to the cart.

"Hey howdy hey! Giddy-up!" Woody yelled.

"Come on, Bullseye! Hyah!" Buzz yelled as Taiyo already grabbed on the luggage's name tag after his motorcycle disappeared into a card and went back to him.

"Buzz, give me a boost!" Woody yelled as Buzz helped him onto the luggage cart as it began to move away as Jason jumped onto it and grabbed Woody hand.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Woody yelled.

"Hang on!" Taiyo yelled.

"Woody! Taiyo!" Buzz yelled.

"Be careful up there!" Luigi said, still riding on Yoshi.

"Come on!" Taiyo said as he and Woody climbed to the top of the cart and ran jumping from car to cart to the green case in a piled of bags as the cart stopped in front of the plane for the final loading.

"Here's the rest!"

"Ah!" Woody said as they saw the green case loaded on and they quickly hid in the nearest bag.

Upon being thrown in, Taiyo and Woody climbed out of a golf bag with golf balls rolling out as they spotted the green case and ran up bags and opened it to find Jessie hugging her legs inside.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight." Woody said.

"Woody!" Jessie said hugging him.

"Come on, Jess it's time to take you home." Woody said.

"But what if Andy doesn't like me?" Jessie asked.

"Nonsense! Andy'll love you! Besides, he's got a little sister." Woody said.

"He does? Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Jessie said jumping out of the box pulling Woody and Taiyo's arms.

"Whoa!" Taiyo and Woody exclaimed.

"Hold it! There are a couple more bags coming from the terminal!" A man said as the toys hid behind a box and waited.

"Okay. On three. One, two..." Woody said as the door closed, and the airplane engine began to hum. "This is bad." Woody said. "You think! We never go to Japan!" Taiyo said.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" Jessie asked as they saw a light.

"Over there! Come on!" Woody yelled as they climbed over bags and looked to a window to see the wheels of the plane and the road it was driving fast on as they opened the hatch.

"You sure about this?" Jessie yelled over the loud wind.

"No! Let's go!" Woody yelled.

"Oh, this is reassuring!" Taiyo yelled as they began to climb on the wheel and move down as Woody slipped as Jessie and Jason grabbed Woody arm.

"Hold on, Woody!" Jessie yelled as Woody arm began to tear as his hat fell off and was caught by Buzz riding on Bullseye below along Luigi and Yoshi.

"What's a cowboy without his hat?" Buzz yelled.

"Next time, Woody." Luigi said.

"Buzz! Luigi!" Taiyo and Woody yelled as the airplane begins to take flight. Woody then began to look around as he saw a bolt attached it and got an idea.

"Buzz! Buzz, get behind the tires!" He yelled as Buzz and Bullseye began to get behind the tires with Luigi and Yoshi. Woody used his pull string, swung it, and latched it onto a bolt.

"Jessie, Taiyo. Let go of the plane!" Woody yelled.

"What? Are you crazy?" Jessie yelled.

"Just trust him." Taiyo said.

"Just pretend it's the final episode of Woody's Roundup!" Woody said.

"But it was canceled! We never saw if you made it!" Jessie said.

"Well, then, let's find out together!" Woody said as Taiyo nodded in agreement.

"AAAAHHHHH!" They all screamed as they swung under the tires. Woody and Jessie onto Bullseye and Taiyo landed on Yoshi, next behind Luigi as they stopped and watched the plane fly away.

"We're alive!" Taiyo said.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Jessie cheered.

"Nice ropin', cowboy." Buzz said.

"That was definitely Woody's finest hour!" Jessie said.

"That was so cool, guys!" Yoshi said.

"Your hat, partner." Buzz said handing Woody his hat.

"Hoo-hoo!" Woody said as another plane flew above them as they all went quiet and pressed to each other.

"Let's go home." Woody said as others nodded their heads.

* * *

**Author Notes: **They are managed to save Woody, getting rid of Prospector and also bringing Jessie and Bullseye back home with them! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	13. The End of Story with Toys

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Andy's House)

Later that night the blue van pulled into Andy home as the boy hopped out of the car and running to the house.

"Yee-hah!" He yelled heading up the stairs singing a giddy-up song and into his room turning on the lights and he pulled the chair to the shelf.

"Hey, Woody! Woody?" He said seeing Woody gone and looked over and saw on his bed all the toys together with 'Welcome Home Andy!' written on Etch while Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi smiled watching from their hiding spot under the desk.

"Oh, wow! New toys! Cool! Thanks, Mom!" He said picking up Woody, Bullseye, and Jessie. "It's Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse! Woody, Buzz, that polecat Zurg has stolen my space cows!"

(Andy's Room)

The very next morning Andy finished stitching together Woody arm as he tugged on it to make sure it was good.

"Andy, come on, hon, time to go." Andy's mom said coming into the room. "Hey, you fixed Woody!"

"Yeah, glad I decided not to take him to camp, his whole arm might have come off." Andy said setting Woody down and leaving the room as Woody got up looking at the arm and Taiyo climbed on the desk and walks next to him.

"Well, what do you know?" Woody smiled.

"Andy just fixed your arm," Taiyo said.

"Yee-hah!" Jessie yelled jumping up on the bed with Bullseye.

"Oh, Bullseye, we're part of a family again!" She said looking at Andy name written under her boot as Bullseye held up his hoofs and spelled Dany then rearranged them to Andy.

"Uh, m-ma'am, I, uh, um...Well, I just wanted to say...you're a bright young woman with a beautiful 'yarnful' of hair, a "hairful" of yarn it's, uh... Whoo... Uh... I must go" Buzz said as Jessie grabbed him.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever met?" Jessie said.

"Look likes Buzz got a girlfriend," Luigi said to Yoshi as they heard Buster barking.

"What's that? Bark-Bark? Uh, this fella says he needs to go out back for a little private time" Slinky said.

"That critter needs help!" Jessie said running to the desk and picking up a toy car and jumped onto the ramp with yodeling then used the ramp the launch herself over to the door and catch the doorknob as she turned it and opened it letting Buster out.

Buzz stood on the bed with his eyes wide and jaw dropped as his wings popped out.

"Wow, better than Buzz." Yoshi said.

"Ooh, ooh, oh... Hey, Rex, I could use a hand over here, buddy." Hamm said playing the game.

"I don't need to play...I've lived it!" Rex said as Taiyo heard him.

"So, you're quit playing video games, huh?" Taiyo asked.

"I just want to be like real-life warrior like you." Rex said.

"No, no, no, no, no! Oh, nuts!" Hamm said losing a game and switched on the channel.

Al-Toy barn commercial came on with a very sad Al in a chicken suit and stacks of toy boards still lying over.

"Welcome to Al's Toy Barn, we've got the lowest prices in town. Everything for a buck-buck-buck." Al said before breaking into tears.

"Oh, that made my day." Taiyo said.

"Well, I guess crime doesn't pay now." Hamm said.

"Andy did a great job, huh? Nice and strong!" Woody said, showing off the arm to Bo.

"I like it, makes you look tough." Bo said touching his arm.

Mr. Potato Head was kissing the Mrs. Potato arm as the green aliens approached.

"You have saved our lives; we are eternally grateful."

"You saved their lives? Oh, my hero! And they're so adorable! Let's adopt them!" Mrs. Potato Head said.

"Daddy." Aliens said hugging Mr. Potato Head.

"Oh, no." He said as Wheezy came across the room squeaking.

"Wheezy, you're fixed!" Woody said.

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Shark looked in the toy box and found me an extra squeaker.

"And how do you feel?" Woody asked.

"Oh, I feel swell, in fact, I think I feel a song comin' on!" Wheezy said as a tape player with a Mike began to play music and tossed Wheezy the mike.

Wheezy: _You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me._

_You just remember what your old pal said,_

_Babe, you've got a friend in me, Yeah, you've got a friend in me!_

Woody heard barking sound from outside as he looked out it with Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Come on, honey. Come on over. Oh, you are such a big girl. Andy, you think she's ready to drive the car yet?" Andy's mom asked as Andy helped the baby walk.

"Yeah, and I can teach her." Andy said.

"You still worried?" Buzz asked approaching.

"About Andy? Nah, it'll be fun while it lasts." Woody said.

"I'm proud of you, cowboy." Buzz said.

"Besides, when it all ends, I'll have old Buzz Lightyear...to keep me company for Infinity and beyond." Woody said. Wheezy continuing sing with three Barbie dolls.

Wheezy:_ You're gonna see, it's our destiny_

_You got a friend in me_

Three Barbie Dolls:_ Yes, you do_

Wheezy: _You've got a friend in me_

Three Barbie Dolls: _That's the truth_

Wheezy: _You've got a friend in me! Yeah!_

The floor where all the toys stand glowed.

"What's happening?" Woody asked as Andy name all glowed, and lights came from all the toys feet and to the center of the room forming a keyhole.

"The Keyhole!" Taiyo said spinning his Warrior Key and pointed it as the keyhole as it hit it and it glowed and the room was blinded by the light as it cleared.

"I locked the Keyhole to make sure Heartless never used it." He said.

"I understand that." Woody said as something glowed in the toy chest.

"Hey, what's that?" Jessie asked pointing at toy chest.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi hurried down to open the toy chest and sees Geno's right arm with stacks.

"It's Geno's right arm." Luigi said as he takes the Geno's right arm and holds it.

"Well, it's time for us to go to another world." Taiyo said.

"What? You're leaving?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, we are. You guys are safe here now." Yoshi said.

"Well you guys are more than welcome in Andy's room, so come back for playtime and any time." Buzz said.

"Well, after this crazy adventure I will look forward to coming back here." Taiyo smiled as Luigi pressed the button to teleported three of them to Stardash Ship.

* * *

**Author Notes: **After locking the first Keyhole and retrieving Geno's right arm, Taiyo and his two companions were moving on to another world! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	14. Visit in the Hyrule!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Stardash Ship's Storage Room)

Luigi puts Geno's right arm in the chest for gathering all other parts. Taiyo went in and sees Luigi.

"So, we got one of them and the other seven pieces still out there." Taiyo said.

"Exactly, after we gathered pieces of him, coming back to the Mushroom Kingdom, stops Bowser ruling over the multi-worlds and find Mario and Sora." Luigi said.

"Speaking of our mission, Yoshi acts so upsettingly… lately." Taiyo said.

"Oh yeah. What's wrong with him?" Luigi asked.

"I think he's not fighting well since we're in an adventure with toys." Taiyo said.

"What? Yoshi did a great job back there." Luigi protested.

"So why not go tell the greenie dinosaur?" Taiyo asked as he and Luigi went to the ship's control center.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Taiyo and Luigi entered as the sliding door with automated system closed and saw Yoshi sat on the seat with a grumpy face. Luigi walked to him.

"Yoshi, why the grumpy face?" Luigi asked.

"I was envy since you and Mario have two magic elements from The Five Black Elements." Yoshi said without looking at Luigi and Taiyo.

"The Five Black Elements?" Taiyo asked.

"Five Black Elements are categories of magic basics in each tome. The five of them is Fire, Electricity, Ice, Water, and Earth. They are not like giving you weapon-magic attacks like Fire, Thunder, Ice and etc; factored our rudimentary skill techniques to advance in fighting the Heartless." Luigi said as Taiyo realized that Yoshi wanted what.

"Which ones do you choose?" Taiyo asked.

"I once to choose Geo-Gaia Arts to let me train on earth magic but it's disappeared without a trace and I couldn't tell what's going on. I no longer have my advantage to defeat the Heartless." Yoshi said, upsetting.

"I know, Yoshi and I told you a thousand times for promised you to find the Geo Gaia Arts." Luigi said.

"Hmph. Yeah, right." Yoshi said as something beeping on the central monitor shows that worlds in Lanes in Between.

"What's that?" Taiyo asked as he and Luigi looked. Luigi touched the beeping and reveals the world of Hyrule.

"It's the world of Hyrule and it seemed the Heartless invade it," Luigi said.

"Then let's go!" Taiyo said as Luigi saw Yoshi still sitting.

"Yoshi! Are you coming or not?" Yoshi didn't listen to him as Luigi sighed.

"Don't worry, we help you search the Geo-Gaia Arts and no matter what." He said as Yoshi sighed in reluctantly and gets up.

"Alright…" Yoshi said as he joined them.

Luigi pilot the ship, drifting through stars and nebula until it arrived on schedule. Luigi used the remote control and pushed the button to teleported him and others to Hyrule.

(Hyrule Field: Faron Area)

Hyrule is the vast land where the events of Twilight Princess take place. In this world not changed as Hyrule still looks much different than any of its previous appearances, and is split up into provinces, six in all. Provinces and locations bear resemblance to their Ocarina of Time counterparts that appeared in roughly the same geographical location, such as the Gerudo Desert being in the same proximity as the Haunted Wasteland. Hyrule Field has shared intersections of Faron, Upper Eldin Lower Eldin, Central Area; Upper Lanayru and Lower Lanayru.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi arrived in Hyrule Field at Faron Area.

"So, this is Hyrule?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah, this is where the holy warrior named Link protected the lands of Hyrule." Luigi said.

"Link?" Taiyo asked.

"He is known to be as 'Hero of Time' as chosen by the goddess to defend his homeland. The world is now safe after he defeated the great evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf." Luigi said.

"Who's Ganon?" Taiyo asked.

"I don't know much about him; Link just tells me a little information about him." Luigi said.

"You said the Heartless would appear in Hyrule, right?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, I'm pretty much aware of that since Ganondorf's defeat." Luigi said.

"Do you think it must be a connection between Heartless and Ganondorf?" Taiyo asked.

Luigi was going to answer him, but they heard the screams of villagers from further away.

"What's happened?" Yoshi asked. "The villagers screamed is coming from that ranch." Luigi said as he pointed at Lon Lon Ranch where it's much further from them.

"We have to hurry to save the villagers." Taiyo said as he and others went in a hurry to Lon Lon Ranch.

Lon Lon Ranch is a cattle ranch and similar like villages. It is home of Talon and Malon. It supplies with Lon Lon Milk from the cows, selling horses to any owners and making crops for wheat as an ingredient of making loaf bread. It had wooden fence surrounds the whole village and ranch. In front of it was ranch gate entrance with Hylian words on top of it; translates into Lon Lon Ranch.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi rushed in the Lon Lon Ranch and saw villagers panic around; attacked by new strange creatures called Orcblins

Orcblins are humanoids bandits with pig tusks on their mouths and horns on their foreheads. Their skin is lime green, their eyes were yellow and wear their medieval bandit's battle armor and a horned helmet. Their weapons were clubs, swords, and bows. They were working with the leader named Wrathnar, the Gerudo second-in-command and son of Ganondorf.

"What are they? They are doesn't look like Heartless, but we never have seen them before." Taiyo said.

"I had no idea but let's help out the villagers." Luigi said. Having said that, Luigi, Taiyo, and Yoshi going to save the villagers from Orcblins.

Taiyo saw a young woman cornered by three Orcblins when he heard her cries for help.

"Help me!"

Talon was the daughter of Malon as lives together in Lon Lon Ranch. Her eyes were purple, hair was red, and skin is medium human color. She wears her white short-sleeved shirt with purple embroidery, yellow neckerchief with pearl pendant, purple long skirt and brown boots cover.

Taiyo running towards to save the young woman and jumped over them and shields her.

"I handle this." Taiyo said as Talon was surprised to see a new person like him and Orcblins scowled at him.

"Stay out of way, kid." One of Orcblins said. Taiyo summoned his Keyblade: Warrior Key making Talon and Orcblins were stunned at it.

Three of them attacked at Taiyo but he quickly dodged them and swung his Warrior Key at them, making them exploded into ashes.

Taiyo turned his attention at the young woman.

"Are you okay?" Taiyo asked her.

"I'm okay. My name is Malon and what's yours?" Malon asked.

"I'm Taiyo, so stayed close to me." He said as Malon nodded her head. Taiyo and Malon running together to help the villagers.

Luigi saw the villagers cornered by Orcblins as he blasted them with Thunder Shot one at the time.

"Go, go!" Luigi yelled at the villagers as they ran to their houses.

Yoshi was surrounded by Orcblins and used his Ground Pound to send shockwaves to tremble them and destroyed. Yoshi sighed in disappointment.

"I hope I used the earth magic attack techniques for next time." Yoshi said as he knocked out by someone and laid unconsciousness. It was Snide!

"You're seemed overwhelmed your skills and jealousy." Snide said as he ordered Heartless; Soldiers to picked him up and left in the village.

Taiyo and Malon soon found Luigi and running to him.

"Is that all of them?" Taiyo said.

"All of them, yes." Luigi said.

"And where's Yoshi?" Taiyo asked as he saw a man with black cloak and mask, walking along with his troops.

"Who are you?" Taiyo said as the man takes off his mask and revealed to them.

Wrathnar was Ganondorf's son and second-in-command. He's capable of using his dark energy balls after his father training him. His attire is the black and red-colored theme. His skin was light olive green, his eyes were red, and hair is dark orange, shaved head and dyed with red. He wears a fabric black cape over a distressed black sleeveless hoodie with a long-sleeved black t-shirt and fingerless red gauntlets. He also wears black ripped pants with metal knee pads and lining with dark red and black shoes. Under his hood, Wrathnar dons a mask with the design reminiscent of Majora's mask that obscures his face.

"I am Wrathnar, Ganondorf's son and second-in-command, therefore you attacked my bandits and I never forgive this like that wretched Link defeated my father!" Wrathnar said to draw out his two long curved-blade daggers from his dual-scabbard.

"Malon, stays back. This could get dangerous." Taiyo said as Malon nodded to him and quickly hides somewhere.

Luigi goes first; he charged up at him as he summoned Electro Blade from his hand and Wrathnar blocking his daggers while Luigi kept striking. Luigi and Wrathnar were now caught in a blade-lock as they pushed against each other's strength and Wrathnar kicked him back as Luigi doing a backflip to fire his Thunder Shot at him which makes him slid across the ground. Luigi quickly slashed directly on Wrathnar's chest, stumbled him away on the ground. Luigi still wields his Electro Blade as Wrathnar rise on his feet.

"The green overall man had electric powers, so be it. Allow me to challenge this!" Wrathnar said as he sheathed his dual long daggers in his scabbards. Wrathnar holds his two hands to create his dark energy ball with red aura as Luigi begins charging his hands to create Lightning Wave. Wrathnar launched its at Luigi and Luigi send the wave of lightning against his dark energy ball as begin clashing magic attacks and Wrathnar still holds his two hands and swiped away to make two energy balls as same sized. Taiyo and Luigi were shocked at this.

"What?! He has split the dark energy ball into two. How could he learn that?!" Taiyo yelled. Wrathnar thrust with his both hands, to overpower the Lightning Wave as two dark energy balls straight at Luigi and blasted him.

Luigi skidded as he stands up but Wrathnar quickly right kicked on his gut, sending him into the piles of crates and Luigi lose his consciousness.

"Luigi! Wrathnar, you're going pay for this!" Taiyo said as he gripped his Keyblade firmly and Wrathnar coldly chuckled.

"You think you will defeat me?" He asked.

"I won't let you hurt my friends and destroyed the village." Taiyo said as he charged up at Wrathnar and Wrathnar kept blocking from single hits with his daggers.

Taiyo and Wrathnar kept deflecting each other as Taiyo counterattack him with single punched. Wrathnar rubbed his cheek that Taiyo punched.

"So, the rumor is true. You're Keyblade wielder." Wrathnar said as Taiyo shocked knows that Wrathnar about the Keyblade.

"How did you know that?" Taiyo asked.

"My father told me about the Keyblade when he learned about it before he was sealed away in the Realm of Darkness." Wrathnar said.

"Sealed away in the Realm of Darkness? I thought you said Link defeated Ganon." Taiyo said.

"Oh no, Link is being with someone who helped him to seal my father." Wrathnar said.

"Who?" Taiyo asked. "I'm afraid I don't need to explain any further and let's get on with it." Wrathnar said.

Wrathnar slashed at Taiyo who quickly avoided from dagger's curved blade as he uppercut Wrathnar and swung his Warrior Key to stroke him.

Wrathnar rolling across the ground and feeling weak to stand up.

"You…have…underestimated me, but I'll be back." Wrathnar snapped his fingers as two Orcblins help him up.

"Retreat!" Wrathnar said in Hylian language as he and his bands withdrawing out of the Lon Lon Ranch by riding on Wargs.

All the villagers come out of the households and see the bandits retreating. Taiyo de-summoned his Keyblade and running to Luigi who had injured.

"Luigi..." Taiyo said as Malon walked to him.

"Is he alright?" Malon asked.

"Let me heal him." Taiyo said he used Cure to heal Luigi's wound.

Malon was surprised that when Luigi awoke as he stands up.

"Are you feeling better?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah, you quick learning how to use Cure to restore my injury," Luigi said. "How do you learned to do that?" Malon asked.

"Oh, I just practiced some magic spells." Taiyo said.

"Thank you for saving us." Malon said as the villagers started to cheer them.

"Thank you, thank you, people. Luigi and I fight them again if they showed up." Taiyo said as villagers cheered loudly.

"You teach those bandits a lesson." One of the villagers said.

"We couldn't have been robbed without you." Village woman said.

"But wait, where's Yoshi?" Luigi asked as he looked around to find Yoshi.

"I haven't seen him. Yoshi! Yoshi!" Taiyo yelled out for Yoshi but no avail and sighed.

"Maybe he's been taken, and we don't know where he's gone." Luigi said.

"I will help you…" Luigi and Malon recognized his voice and saw a man wear in green hero tunic.

"Taiyo, look!" Luigi pointed at him as Taiyo turned to see him.

Link is a holy warrior of Hyrule and known to be as 'The Hero of Time.' His eyes were blue, his hair is light brown colored and a medium-build body. He wears his darker shade of fabricable green hero tunic that underneath is a chainmail shirt; along with gray clothes, brown short-sleeved sweater, and light brown pants, floppy green cap, pair of fingerless leather gauntlets, left-sided leather brown vambrace, adjustable buckles like a belt and sword baldric and brown leather boots. His weapons were Master Sword and Hyrulian Shield.

Everyone gasped at him and praised him.

"Link, he's back!" A man villager said.

"The Hero of Time's returned." The little boy said to his parents.

"He's here!" A woman villager said as Malon rushed over and hugs him.

"Link, I know you come." She said.

"It's good to see you, Malon." Link said hugs her back and looked at Luigi.

"I didn't know you're here, Luigi." Luigi nodded at him. "That's right, it's wonderful to see you." Taiyo nudged Luigi with his elbow.

"Oh, this is Taiyo." Luigi said gestured him and Taiyo waved at him. Link walked right to him.

"You got a lot of fight those Orcblins, I'm impressed, and you are chosen with a Keyblade." Link said as Taiyo and Luigi were surprised that Link knew the facts of Keyblade. "You know about it too?" Luigi asked.

"Princess Zelda told me about it when Rosalina visited her Hyrule Castle." Link said.

"She's visited her castle. Since when?" Taiyo asked.

"After the Hyrule brought peace but short-lived, before she left, and she's told us to be cautious of the dark creatures called the Heartless." Link said.

"I see… So, can you tell us?" Taiyo asked.

"I can tell you inside." Link said as he went with Malon and takes her house. Taiyo and Luigi followed them.

(Hyrule Field: Faron Area)

Snide saw as he's hiding in the tree, Wrathnar and his Orcblins riding on Wargs heading to their hideout far away.

"Hmm. That's young Gerudo man had capable of fighting skills which mean he can join me, so I can easily defeat them." Snide said as he snapped his fingers to summon new Pureblood Heartless boss.

A big boar-like creature appeared out of the darkness and named Warboar.

Warboar is a very large boar Pureblood Heartless creature with dark brown skin on its body. Its eyes were yellow. It wears its plate-armored on the whole body. It can be supportive for riding.

Snide jumped on Warboar and riding to followed them. A mysterious hedgehog figure with black coat along with another dark blue cloaked figure, hiding in the shade from trees and saw him running.

"Snide's following Wrathnar. Should we go after him?" A hedgehog in black coat asked.

"Not yet. We only watched on warriors to see they need help." The female figure said as she walked away, left black coat figure behind.

A hedgehog took out a charm symbolling pink heart with bat wings and remembered someone gave it to him. "I'll never forget how I love you… Rouge…"

(Gerudo Desert – Cave Hideout)

Two Orcblins tending Wrathnar's injured as he is lying on the bed.

"I can't believe that Keyblade Wielder beat me. I am the greatest evil Gerudo warrior never surrender to him. I promised my father to rid the world of Hyrule and I get that wretched boy." Wrathnar said as he gripped his fist firmly.

One of the Orcblins arrived and reported to him in garbled voice.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The strange-looking creature is here to see you." Orcblins soldier said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Bring him here!" Wrathnar shouted.

"Right away, sir." Orcblin soldier said as he leaves out of his cave to bring him here.

Orcblin soldier entered Snide to his hideout as Wrathnar never seen him before.

"My name is Wrathnar. Were you followed me that you said to one of my Orcblins?" Wrathnar asked.

"Yes, I followed you because you intrigued me. I am Snide, working sided with King Bowser as you heard of him." Snide said.

"Oh, that Koopa creature king that my father Ganon told me about him and other worlds too." Wrathnar said.

"I know you struggled yourself to fight Taiyo as a Keyblade wielder but I going to help you to defeat him." Snide said.

"Then why are you here for?" Wrathnar asked as Snide growled.

"Like I told you; I'm here to help you to work together and I brought some new allies for you." Snide said.

Having Snide said that, Heartless Soldiers, a two new Heartless; Fangarves and Boggarts.

Fangarf is taken the appearance of warg creature and said to be hunt down on preys without trance in the dark. It has dark purple color over the body, left with four paws; which is navy blue and light violet, eyes were yellow and have Heartless emblem embedded on its chest

Boggarts are looked like Bulblins's appearance but changed with white masks embedded Heartless emblem, stronger jaw muscle, and its color changed with dark olive green. It's carried with a spiked club.

"Let me guess; Heartless?" Wrathnar asked.

"They are, and they will be supporting us." Snide said.

"I think we agreed with that." Wrathnar said.

"I got a prisoner, just in case." Snide said snapped his fingers, summoning two more Soldiers to hold the chains around Yoshi and dragged him into the cave.

"How did you managed to catch that lizard?" Wrathnar asked as Yoshi growled in annoyance.

"I am not a lizard. I am a dinosaur!" He said as one of the Soldiers clawed on him but not sharply pain to silence him.

"What are we going to do with him?" Wrathnar asked.

"I say we traded him for someone who ruled over the Hyrule." Snide said as Wrathnar raised his eyebrow and shared his evil grin.

"Princess Zelda… That is our brilliant and great tactic plan." Wrathnar said.

"Exactly right. This is could be work for an advantage." Snide said.

"True, but Link is with them and trying to stop me." Wrathnar said.

"Then I'm aware of your situation. Roy Koopa!" Snide called out to him.

Roy Koopa approached in the cave.

Roy Koopa is one of Koopalings and said to be preferred brute force over thinking things through. He has the same yellow and tan skin complexion as the other Koopalings, but his head is pink instead of the standard green coloration. Roy has two fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as Larry's. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat. His head is a very simple round shape, and like the other Koopalings, he has a four-ribbed, plated belly and padded feet.

"Wassup, Mr. Snide?" Roy asked in gruff but sound toughed and Snide grunted.

"Don't 'wassup' on me, just call me Snide." Snide said.

"Take Yoshi into the cell where that Malon's father has gotten in." Wrathnar said.

"As you wished, you're Highness." Roy turned at Yoshi.

"Let's go, dino-boy. You looked really sorry." He said as two Soldiers forced to drag Yoshi with the chains and Yoshi struggled to get loose.

"Let me go. I show you who's tough!" Yoshi said.

(Dungeon Cell)

Roy and two Soldiers take Yoshi to the cell with wooden bars as two Soldiers unchained him, and Roy quickly grabbed his neck tightly. Yoshi gagged as he struggled.

"You think tougher than me? You're just puny and weak." Roy said as he threw Yoshi into the prison and locked the chain around the door.

Roy and two Soldiers left from the Underground Cell and closed the metal door in front. Yoshi felt his injured hurting himself.

"Ow! I took so pain myself." Yoshi said.

"Are you alright, Yoshi?" Yoshi heard a voice and saw a man who got dirt as ever since ended up in the cell.

Talon is a father of Malon, owner, and landlord of the Lon Lon Ranch. His eyes were brown, and his skin is human light brown. He wears his middle age overalls that covers his old brown and blue tunic, straw hat and black boots.

Yoshi knows him.

"Talon, you're okay. How did you end up here?" Yoshi asked.

"Wrathnar and those meddling Orcblins kidnap me after I refused to give the goods to them when I delivering to Kakarviko Village." Talon said.

"I see. Did you know the way out of this cell?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know, I tried to escape but I couldn't know how." Talon shrugged.

"We got to think of something..." Yoshi said.

(Hideout Cave)

Roy Koopa returned to Snide and Wrathnar.

"Roy Koopa, you go with Wrathnar and I take Yoshi to Hyrule Castle and trade Zelda." Snide said.

"With pleasure." Roy Koopa said.

"But why we start tomorrow at noon? I have to recover my wound as sooner or later." Wrathnar said.

"Well then, at least allowed me to train you while we prepared." Snide said.

"Thanks, my skills have gone a little rusty a while after my father's sealed." Wrathnar said as he went back to bed. Snide smirked and thought.

_"If I trade Yoshi with Zelda as I can take her to Bowser to use her for opening the gateway of the Realm of Darkness, but it needs one more princess. Yes... Princess Peach."_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Having Yoshi felt quite unhappy about disappearance of Geo-Gaia, the companions were heading to the world of Hyrule where the Hero of Time himself fought many evil creatures in the many lands. Taiyo encountered the new enemy, Wrathnar, the son of Ganon! Yoshi got captured by Snide and he formed alliance with Wrathnar to trade him over the princess from Hyrule Castle. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	15. Heading out to the Hyrule Castle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Malon's House - Kitchen)

During the night, Link sat on a chair in a table with the front of Taiyo and Luigi while Malon cooking the supper.

"So, Link? What happened to your world?" Luigi asked.

"I went back home in Ordon Village, but the stranger appeared out of nowhere. He told me that one of Gerudo Ancient Sages that Ganondorf has been brought back to life after I defeated him and told me to be cautious and then disappeared. I never saw him before and starts thinking about him..." Link said, looking deep down on his thought.

"Link..." Taiyo said as Link sighed.

"Well, anyways. Rosalina also informed me and Princess Zelda about Bowser and Ganondorf had formed an alliance for conquering the Universe.

I confront him at the Gerudo Desert and Ganondorf must somehow gain his dark powers." Link said.

"Did you managed to defeat him again?" Luigi asked as Link took a long glance at him. "I didn't..." He said.

"What?" Taiyo asked.

"I tried to kill him but Ganondorf didn't die as still choose the Triforce of Power or using his darkness power. Before I was done for, a strange mechanical being appeared me and his name is Geno." Link said.

"Geno was here before?" Taiyo asked.

"Correct, he used all his powers to seal Ganon away in the endless realm but as his sacrificing process causing him to split into eight pieces and I was lucky to survive." Link said.

"So that how Geno's parts meant to be. And how did you explain about Ganon's son?" Luigi asked.

"Wrathnar is born from Ganon's dark powers before he was sealed away. He still newly evil Gerudo warrior as not possibly for Gerudo males born for every hundred years like Ganondorf and his heritage seemed different." Link said.

"What else that is Wrathnar going to do?" Taiyo asked.

"He wants to find a way to conquer this world. What about Yoshi, is he with you?" Link said.

"No, I think he has gone or..." Luigi said.

"It could be Snide..." Taiyo said. "Snide? Oh yes, he captured Yoshi." Link said.

"Darn it! This is my fault! I never should let that happen because of me." Taiyo said.

"Taiyo, don't blame everything. You're just trying to save the villagers." Link persuaded.

"I know, that why we need to stick together." Taiyo said.

"Don't worry, we will find Yoshi." Luigi said putting his hand on Taiyo's shoulder.

Malon has done cooking the Ordonian Pumpkin Soup as she ladled on three bowls and put them on the tray to carry them.

"Guys! Supper!" Malon called out to them as Taiyo, Luigi and Link looked at her.

"Yeah, soup time!" Luigi said as she puts them on the tables.

"What kind of soup's flavor?" Taiyo asked.

"This is Ordonian Pumpkin Soup originally made from the Ordon Village." Malon said.

"You cooked this soup yourself?" Luigi asked.

"Oh yes, my mother taught me how to make it." Malon said.

"Not to mention I lived in Ordon Village." Link added.

"You lived over there?" Taiyo asked Link.

"Yes, Ordon Village was my home where I lived with my friends." Link said.

"Oh, let's drink this soup." Luigi said as he and others drinking the Ordonian Pumpkin Soup.

They finished it as they put their bowls down on the table and sighed in hungrily.

"Whoa, this soup's great!" Taiyo said.

"Yeah, it's much better than pasta soup." Luigi said.

"Thank you for a compliment." Malon said.

"So, where's your father?" Link asked.

"My father left me and going out to deliver foreign goods at Kakariko Village. I start to get worried about him when I'm taking care of myself at home." Malon said.

"Well, I'm sure Talon will be back here." Link persuaded her, making Malon better.

"What are we doing tomorrow, Link?" Taiyo asked.

"We will be headed over to Hyrule Castle to report Princess Zelda." Link said.

"That's great, we can actually meet her!" Luigi said as Link nodded to him.

(Malon's house - Living Room)

Luigi slept on rocking chair, Link dozed in the spare room on a second floor except for Taiyo who thinking about Yoshi while he looked up at the ceiling and laid on the couch.

"Yoshi, I know you're not strong to defeat the Heartless and upset but you did great things out there. No worries, I can find the Geo-Gaia Arts to help yourself for defeating the Heartless." Taiyo thought as he goes back to sleep.

(Lon Lon Ranch)

Taiyo, Link, and Luigi are prepared for head out to Hyrule Castle after eating breakfast. They are on outside in front of Malon's house. Malon gives the horse to Taiyo and Luigi for sharing their ride. Link packed his gear on his horse Epona.

"Let's move out before Wrathnar and his Orcblins are coming to Hyrule Castle." Link said as Taiyo confused this.

"How did you know?" Taiyo asked.

"The gods warning me about Wrathnar's plan." Link said.

"Whoa, how can you do?" Taiyo asked.

"Because he's Hylian. Hylians are likely humans as given magical abilities and some powers. That why Link been telepathy contacted by Hyrule gods." Luigi answered.

"Alright, got it." Taiyo said as he hopped on the horse with Luigi.

"Let's go." Luigi said.

"Goodbye, and please be careful." Malon said as the villagers crowding for farewell to them.

Taiyo, Luigi and Link riding their horses, left the Lon Lon Ranch and galloping to the north. Three Orcblins spotted them as they are riding on their Wargs and dashing back to the Gerudo Desert.

-Gerudo Desert-

Snide and Wrathnar are standing in front of each other, readying their spar.

"My father taught me how to fight and conjure my dark magic. My skills turned rusty as I need to be stronger." Wrathnar said.

"I know your ability is unwell. This training is not yet simple, but it will make you a better fit." Snide said.

"I know I was getting warmed up! Let this training begins!" Wrathnar said.

Snide took some attack poses with a katana sword and he charged at Wrathnar. Wrathnar took his daggers and came up at him as well. Snide and Wrathnar clashing their blades each other, blade locked and Wrathnar kicked him but Snide countered hit his katana sword's hilt on his face. Snide swung his katana sword as Wrathnar avoid from blade attacks, fired his dark fireballs at him and Snide slashes every fireball in half but the last one got blasted him. Snide staggered back a little and wipe off some dirt on his right shoulder. Snide fired some yellowed Scorn Waves at him as Wrathnar dodged them.

"Nice to avoid yourself." Snide said.

"Hm. Void Slash!" Wrathnar said as he sends two dark red crescent-shaped energy beams from his daggers.

"Scorn Waves." Snide said as he fired his two Scorn Waves against Void Slash making pushing each of energy waves other.

The moment of two-beam energies clashing which caused explode and knock them on the ground. Snide and Wrathnar are standing up at the same time and throw their weapons away.

"Let our weapons rested, fist by fist with magic." Wrathnar said gripping both of his fists.

"Agreed..." Snide said.

Wrathnar running towards Snide to land his punched at him but Snide caught his fist as Wrathnar hit him with his right fist and Snide grabbed his right arm. Wrathnar returned blow his backflip kick Snide's chin and quickly roundhouse kick across Snide's face falling on the ground. Snide gets up on his feet and charging forward at Wrathnar as they started to pummel-blocking each other. Snide kicked Wrathnar knock off the ground as Wrathnar sweep kick off Snide's feet. Snide rises on his feet and charging his darkness energy in his dark blue aura. Wrathnar yelled with powered with his fist in dark red aura.

"Dark Confliction!" Snide pumped himself to Wrathnar.

"Chaos Fist!" Wrathnar speedily let loose his fist at Snide, bashing him sent flying into the ruined wall and crashed.

Wrathnar walked to him and stop meters away from Snide's body. Snide rising on his feet and some dirt from ruined wall fall off him.

"Training is done as you fight performed tolerably." Snide said.

"Yes, I can feel my power surging through my veins and now I can defeat Taiyo and tall overall plumber." Wrathnar said as three Orcblins arrived and reported to Wrathnar.

"What is your state?" Wrathnar said.

"Commander Wrathnar, Link and his two friends are heading out to Hyrule Castle." One of them said.

"Excellent, now let's come up with a perfect plan." Wrathnar said.

"Yes, sir." He said as they were going back to the hideout.

"Looks like we're going to make an irresistible plan; we ever had if Taiyo and others were not going to stop us…" Snide said.

(Dungeon Cell)

Yoshi walking around and thinking about how to escape from the cell while Talon sitting and wait for him.

"Any luck?" Talon asked.

"Sorry, out of ideas. There's gotta be way out of this." Yoshi stopped walking and looked at the cracks from the wall.

"I think I know the way…" He smiled slyly. Talon stands up and looks where Yoshi noticed at the weakened walls.

"You're right. At least I have this…" Talon showed Yoshi a spare bomb from his hand.

"Where did you get a bomb?" Yoshi asked, felt surprised.

"Snatching from Orcblins' barrel before imprisoning." Talon said as he lights a match on bomb fuse and rolling towards the wall.

"Hurry before we've been blasted in smithereens." Yoshi said as he and Talon quickly use the wooden bed to cover from exploding.

(Hideout Cave)

The two Orcblins were guarding a front door that leads to the dungeon. They heard the exploding sound came from the dungeon cell as they rushed in and saw prisoners escaped into the big hole. Roy Koopa arrived after what he heard.

"What is going here!?" He demanded.

"Prisoners escaped!" First Orcblins yelled as Roy Koopa take one closer look at the blasted wall.

"Alert the others! Now!" Roy Koopa shouted to them as they are running out of the cell and using the blowing horn to alert others.

(Secret Tunnel Passage)

Yoshi and Talon were running through the passage.

"Where can we go?" Yoshi asked.

"I know a place where we can be safe: Hyrule Castle." Talon said.

"And how did you know the passageway to the Hyrule Castle?" Yoshi asked.

"Don't ask me because I know all the tunnel passage." Talon said as they heard yelling.

"Find those two prisoners! Don't let them escape to interfere with our plan!" Snide's voice from distance.

"Let's move quickly!" Yoshi said as he and Talon start running away from them and find a way to Hyrule Castle to warn.

(Hyrule - Upper Lanaryu: Central Area)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Taiyo ride on their horse continuing the road.

"So, what are you guys doing about it?" Link asked.

"We're looking for Mario. He disappeared a while ago." Taiyo said.

"Oh sorry. I can't even tell he's gone but I hoped that he was still alive." Link said as Luigi saw the Hyrule Castle and pointing at it.

"Guys, look!" He said as Link and Taiyo sees the Hyrule Castle.

Hyrule Castle is a seat of Hyrule's monarchical government and the home of the Royal Family of Hyrule, which usually includes Princess Zelda and the normally unseen King of Hyrule. This castle based on Twilight Princess Era and Hyrule Warriors. It has a Hyrule Castle Town, which serves as the city's marketplace where Hyrulians come to engage in business and trade.

"Whoa, that castle is huge." Taiyo awed at sight of Hyrule Castle.

"Yes, it is home of Royal Family of Hyrule where Princess Zelda lives." Link replied.

"And it is the most monarchical government in Hyrule history." Luigi pointed out.

"So, we made it here, just in time." Taiyo said. Taiyo and others walk on the bridge over a small moat and went through the main entrance.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Link was explaining about Ganondorf banished into the Realm of Darkness where he rotten for years. While Snide and Wrathnar were sparring each other to keep their fighting skills warming up. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	16. Under Attacked by monsters and Confront!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Hyrule Castle Town – Central Square)

Hyrule Castle Town is a large settlement situated in front of Hyrule Castle and is the largest and most populous settlement in Hyrule, as well as its capital. It is found in the center of the Lanayru Upper Province. It is different than previous incarnations from Ocarina of Time 3D and Twilight Princess which improves modified medieval period's architectural with blue-roofed buildings and glass windows.

"Welcome to Castle Town." Link said as he and others get off from their horses.

Taiyo and Luigi looking around at what people doing their goods for business and trading.

"So much lot of businesses are running up." Luigi commented that.

"Well, a lot of people are also busy in things." Link said.

"Yo, Link!" Someone's voice caught Link's attention as he, Taiyo and Luigi looked right up at the red pompadour hair Hylian who waved at him.

Groose is the friendly rival of Link, supportive lieutenant of Hyrule Imperial Guard and second-in-command to Impa. His hair is red pompadour. His skin color is slightly tanned, and his eye color is yellow. He wore his dark yellow shawl that covers the upper half of his greyish blue knight tunic, additionally with Hyrulean metal cuirass and pairs of shoulder armor, pair of fingerless gauntlets, yellow pants with orange unique design and boots.

"Who's that tall guy?" Taiyo asked. "Groose, a friend of mine. Lieutenant of Hyrule Imperial Guard." Link said as he walks right over to him. Groose gave him a bro hug.

"I expected to see you here." Groose expressed as he is looking over at two guys. "Are they fellas of yours?" He asked.

"Yes, they are. Luigi and Taiyo." Link replied as Luigi and Taiyo greeting by waving at him.

"Name's Groose and nice to meet you both." Groose said.

"So, anything to tell?" Link asked.

"Well, since you arrived. Impa informed me that you wanted to see Princess Zelda, am I right?" Groose asked.

"That what I had to tell her, Groose." Link said as Groose nodded his head.

"Very well, I take you guys there in the throne room." He said as he went off to the castle with Link, Taiyo, and Luigi.

(Hyrule Castle – Entrance Gate)

Taiyo and two others following Groose to the gate where the two guards were guarding the portcullis.

"Guards. Link and his trustees going to see her Highness, Princess Zelda." Groose said.

"Alright. Opened the gate." One of the guards called out at the opposite side of the gate as its rise vertically to the top.

"You may have entered." One of the guards said.

Groose turned back to others with thumb up and clicking his tongue. They are now inside the castle as they were walking in the hall, Taiyo thinking about while he is walking with them. Luigi noticed Taiyo's distressed face.

"Hey, don't worry. We can get help with Princess Zelda. She knows what to do." He convinced him of expressing his concern.

(Hyrule Castle – Throne Room)

The guards let them in, walked beside the guards on the royal rug. Taiyo sees Princess Zelda, sitting on the throne chair, besides with her bodyguard Impa

Princess Zelda was a ruler of Hyrule Castle and descendant member of the royal Hyrulian Family. Her hair was blonde, and eyes were shadily blue. Her clothes and design were based on Twilight Princess Era and Hyrule Warriors (additional armors.)

Impa is attendant and confidant of Princess Zelda. She has straight light blonde hair, very tanned skin and the standard red eyes of the Sheikah tribe. Her design based in Hyrule Warriors is a hybrid of her Skyward Sword and Ocarina of Time; physically, she resembles her Skyward Sword design with similar hair, facial decoration, and belt feathers as well with elements of Japanese samurai. Her signature weapon was Giant's Knife.

Groose kneeling before her and informed her. "Your Highness, I brought Link with his newcomers to see you." He is gesturing with Link, Taiyo, and Luigi.

"Alright then. You're excused to leave, I have a conversation with them." Princess Zelda said as Groose realized that.

"Oh… right. Forgive me, Your Highness…" He said and quickly left from the throne room to patrol the castle. Link, Taiyo, and Luigi kneel to her.

"Link, I see you brought some friends here." Princess Zelda said.

"Yes, Princess Zelda. In fact; I brought with a new friend and he seems to have a fight a lot of monsters." Link informed as Princess Zelda felt curious.

"I see…" She then turned to Taiyo.

"You may stand up." As she told, Taiyo rises his feet. "I don't believe we met. What is your name, I presumed?" She asked.

"My name is Taiyo, your Highness." He introduced his name to her.

Impa walked in front of Taiyo. "I'm Impa, Princess Zelda's loyalty guardian of Royal Family of Hyrule and Commanding Officer of Imperial Guard." She bowed to him in respectfully.

"Pleasure to meet you, Impa." Taiyo said as she went back to besides Zelda's throne chair.

"Now tell me, Taiyo. How did you manage to fight Orcblins?" Princess Zelda asked.

"I learned with this…" Taiyo said, summoning his Warrior Key which made awestruck Impa and some of the guards.

"So, it's true… The boy has been chosen by a Keyblade." Impa stunned.

"Rosalina has told us about your Keyblade. I never imagined it. I indeed your debt to help Luigi to find Mario." Princess Zelda said.

"We're aware of Mario's disappearance which is we don't where he is." Link said.

"This world is not safe anymore. We got the situation with Heartless." Taiyo said.

"The Heartless?" Impa asked as Princess Zelda turned her head at her.

"Heartless were evil dark creatures and seeks the darkness from people's heart." She told Impa.

"Right. Anything else?" She asked.

"Yoshi's been captured by Snide. So, we need your reinforcements to deal with Wrathnar and his troops." Link said as Princess Zelda and Impa looking at each other in concern and turned back to them.

"Well, I think I should—" "Your Highness!" An imperial guard interrupts her sentence as he ran over to them and kneel.

"What is it?" Impa asked.

"I saw two intruders were founded from the secret passage and believed they are not enemies." He said.

"Then bring them here." Impa said.

"Yes, ma'am." Guard said as he went to the door and told on the other side of it.

The door opens and reveals as Yoshi and Talon. Taiyo and Luigi were surprised to see them but relieved. Princess Zelda recognized them.

"Yoshi? Talon?" She asked.

Yoshi walked right to Luigi and Taiyo while Talon walked forward to Zelda and bowed to her. Luigi and Taiyo hug Yoshi as he hugs them back.

"Yoshi, are you alright?" Luigi asked.

"I'm okay, guys." Yoshi said.

"Talon, how did you get here?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Yoshi and I escaped from the dungeon cell by exploding on the cracked wall and find a way to get here with using the secret passage.

But I'm sure Wrathnar and his bandits were coming to invade your castle." Talon said as Princess Zelda looks worried.

"You knew all of that wicked Wrathnar's plan along, haven't you?" Impa asked.

"Yes. At least we're been safe here." Talon said.

"In that case, I alert all the guards to surround the whole area of the castle to defend from them." Impa said as she is heading to the door to leave from the throne room.

"Wait, Impa!" Luigi called out to her as she stops walking. Taiyo walks behind her.

"What about us? Should we help you?" Taiyo asked as Impa turned around to them.

"I can't accept that. You may be chosen by a 'key.' But this is my duty to protect Princess Zelda and her kingdom, not yours." Impa said.

Princess Zelda stands up from her throne chair and walked to her, calmly.

"Impa, you are my last guardian from Sheikah Tribe who looks after me and protect my monarchy. But you can't do it alone yourselves, so you had to believe that boy's bravery and skills." She convinced.

"I agreed with Princess Zelda. Let us fight together!" Link said, unsheathed his Master Sword from his scabbard and raise it up in the air with a determined expression. Impa felt unsure about them and sighed.

"Very well. Let's move out." Impa said as she exited from the throne room.

"You think she'll be thankful?" Taiyo asked.

"I hope so. We have to be waiting for enemies to come." Link said.

(Lanayru Upper Region)

Snide and Wrathnar rides on their Heartless Warboars as they gazed at the Hyrule Castle along with armies of Orcblins and Heartless' troop; Soldiers, Fangarfs, Large Bodies, and Boggarts. "Hmm, I sense the two prisoners hid in the castle. So far from our base." Snide sniffed.

"Okay, change of plan. I'm leading up with Heartless and Orcblins to take down the castle's defenses and reinforcements as a distraction and while you sneaked in to capture Zelda." Wrathnar said.

"Which is how I can make a better plan. From now on; time for the world plunged into darkness!" Snide said, raised his sword up to the sky. Orcblins roared and grunted, raised their fists and clubs and storm clouds approaching.

(Hyrule Castle – East Courtyard)

Groose and two guards were patrolling at the east tower and looking any intruders. Groose heard a rumble of thunder as he saw the storm cloud approaching towards the right in front of Castle Town and Hyrule Castle.

"Huh? The storms? I thought the weather looks normal but now things are getting weird…" Groose mocked as he suddenly saw the Heartless and Orcblins advancing to the castle. Groose gasped in fear. "Oh, my Oocca's feathers!" He exclaimed as he pulled out his blowing horn to alert all the guards.

Taiyo, Luigi, and two Hyrulian warriors have arrived here at the bottom level as they heard it as they quickly look up at Groose. "Groose? What's the situation?" Impa asked.

"The two armies of monsters are coming this way to the castle!" Groose said as Taiyo and others looked each other in shock.

"This is bad." Yoshi deadpanned.

"Alright, guys. Impa and I lead the guards to protect the castle, you and the others were helping the people out." Link said.

"Got it." Taiyo said.

"Taiyo. Be careful." Impa said.

"No problem, Impa." Taiyo said as he, Luigi and Yoshi exit out of the East area.

(Castle Town – Central Square)

Taiyo and two others arrived unevenly to see all the people panicking and running away from Orcblins and Heartless.

"Come on, we must save the people!" Taiyo said as he and others splitting up into three other directions.

(South Road)

Yoshi takes on the South Road to see ten Orcblins chased and attacked some Hylian people. Yoshi smashed on the ground to summon small tremors on three Orcblins as they struck with pain and exploded into ashes. Two Orcblins are now attacking Yoshi as he throws some eggs at them, stunned. Then he spin-kicks on their faces and blasted into ashes. Yoshi got piled up by five Orcblins as he grunted in pain.

(West Road)

Luigi confronted Fangarfs and Boggarts as he ready to fight. "Lightning Wave!" He said, unleashing his green-lighting wave to electrocute them and vaporized only Boggarts, but Fangarfs resisted against lightning magic attack as they growled at him, menace. "Why some of those wolves didn't feel any electricity?" Luigi asked as they started to chase him as he screamed. "MAMMA MIA! AHHHHHHH!" Luigi yelled as he ran away from Fangarfs. Luigi climbed on the wall of a small building and onto the roof. Fangarfs barking at him. "Oh, my mushrooms! How am I going to defeat those man-eating canines?" Luigi asked as he gritted teeth with his fingers.

(East Road)

Taiyo was falling on the ground as he's struggling with Fangarf that gripping on his Warrior Key between its teeth. Taiyo counterattacked it by kick it away and sliced diagonally to finished it. Few Soldiers and Fangarfs attacked him as Taiyo running up on the residence wall and climbed on top of its roof. "Hah." Taiyo smirked as Fangarfs and Soldiers were leaping in the air to land on the roof as well. Taiyo's face drops fell in anime style. "That went well…" The Heartless lunged at him as Taiyo jumped away from them and cast a Blizzard spell that sends a chunk of ice to knock them away. Taiyo starts running away from them as he leaps over the next residence building as Soldiers riding on Fangarfs to chase him. "Oh man. They are pacing onto me." Taiyo said, running out of the small amount of oxygen. His path was blocked by Large Bodies. "Hey! Out of the way!" Taiyo said as he cornered by Fangarfs and Soldiers.

(Hyrule Castle – East Courtyard)

Link and Impa were prepared for battle against the enemies as one of the guards rushed to them.

"Report." Impa said.

"All the reinforcement was armed in defenses." He said.

"Excellent, so we're going to—" Impa didn't finish her sentence as they heard roaring.

"What was that?" She asked as she and Link went up to the tower and saw the Orcblins and Fangarfs were crawling up on the wall using their claws.

Link and Impa sense unknown evil creatures' presence as Soldiers and Large Bodies appeared out of darkness, caught the guards' attention and begin to attack them. "Look likes we've been ambushed!" Link said.

"Link, you keep busy at every upper tower. I take the lower grounds." Impa said as she jumped off the upper tower's battlement and fights them.

Impa slashed Large Bodies and Soldiers with her Giant Blade and defeating the couples of them. Link jumped back from Orcblins' blade attacks and dash them, slashed at them in quick-strikes and Orcblins exploded into ashes. Three Fangarfs tried to bite him, but Link evaded from their beast's fangs and bashed the first one with his Hyrulian shield to push it off over the battlement and fall on the ground to death. Link swung his Master Sword to perform Spin Attack on two Fangarfs at the same time. Link continuing to destroy every enemy at other three towers. Impa managed beaten them as she saw Snide running to the door to capture Princess Zelda. Impa attempts to stop him but stopped by Wrathnar.

"Your battle is with me, Impa!" He shouted.

"Wrathnar. I was being expected that." Impa scoffed. Wrathnar pulled out his two daggers.

"You are the last Sheikah of warrior's tribe so can I end your existence." He said.

"Not for long…" Impa said as she gripped her Giant Knife tightly.

(Hyrule Castle – Throne Room)

Princess Zelda was secured by guards and looked worried. Princess Zelda has sense someone was not Wrathnar; someone else. "Whoever helps Wrathnar invades my castle, I demand to show yourself!" She shouted.

The door just opened, and Princess Zelda saw Snide held on guard's neck with the two Fangarfs and Large Body. Snide throws the Hyrulian guard on the floor. Zelda has never seen a grey metallic creature before, but she senses his dark aura is strong.

"Foul creature, you brought us a threat to my world and my kingdom." Zelda said, unsympathetically.

"Foul? Did you call me 'foul' creature? No. Snide is not a foul creature. I'm an alien being." He scorned.

"Alien is another name for the creature, Snide." Zelda said.

Snide walks slowly toward to Zelda and guards. "Princess Zelda. I would like to exchange your people and kingdom to spare by taking you with me." Snide said.

"Exchange for me? What do you want for me?" Zelda asked.

"It was Bowser told me that my master had banished in the Realm of Darkness and the only way that he escaped by using the Keyhole of Darkness." Snide said as Zelda gasped in fear.

"The Keyhole of Darkness? It's impossible to do that for against the laws of the Universe. But it cannot be opened unless…" She said.

"Unless in ordered to open the Keyhole with only three Spirit Princesses of Heart." Snide said.

"You mean the Spirit Princesses of Heart?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, but unlike them as powerful pure lights than the rest." Snide said as he snapped his finger to give a signal to attack as Heartless charged at the guards.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo, Luigi and Link has arrived in Hyrule Castle Town and headed to Princess Zelda's throne room, discussing about Mario's presence but he wasn't in this world anymore. Talon and Yoshi were brought themselves as well as the same time with Snide and Wrathnar invading the Hyrule Castle Town! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	17. Surrendering, Rescuing and Victory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Castle Town – South Road)

Yoshi grunted as he was trying to get free from Orcblins and something dashed onto them. Yoshi felt surprised and get up to see the small black coat figure. "Huh? Who is he?" Yoshi asked himself.

"Go. I deal with them." Small figure's voice calmly.

"I don't know who you are but, thanks." Yoshi said as he is running away to find Taiyo and Luigi.

(Castle Town – West Road)

Luigi got terrified from Fangarves, thinking about how to beat them and realized that he still has fireball's power.

"Wait a minute. I'm still using my fireballs; Mario taught me. I give a try." Luigi said, jumping off the roof and land behind them. Luigi charged his fireball to power up enough and launched it towards them, causing them exploded them in smoke.

"Yeah! I did it!" Luigi cheered himself as he round-kicked the Soldier without noticing.

(Castle Town – East Road)

Taiyo stumbled over across the roof and skidded to stop. Taiyo inhaled and felt painful.

"I'm too weak to fight…" He breathed heavily.

"Who said that to someone was weak like you?" Taiyo heard a voice and turned around to see the dark blue cloaked figure with a blue shutter mask and hairband.

"Who are you?" Taiyo asked.

"I called my name's Marth. Now come and fight!" She said as she wields her Parallel Falchion.

"Yeah." Taiyo said. Taiyo's ready to strikes down on some Soldiers in multiple times and swipes his Keyblade at Large Body's back until disintegrating into black ashes. Three Fangarves attacks Marth as she slashed horizontally, obliterate into smoke and stabbed into Soldier's chest, puffed into ashes. Large Body attacks Marth's behind as she backflips over it and thrusts its back.

"Whew, that's a tough one. If it wasn't supporting for you." Taiyo sighed and turned to Marth.

"I was only watching your back and helped." She said.

"No problem at all but, we have our conservation later. I gotta go back finding my friends." Taiyo said as he jumped off the roof into the ground and hurried off to regroup Luigi and Yoshi. Marth looks as she turned around to small black coat figure.

"Who's that kid? Haven't you noticed the boy had a key-like weapon?" She asked.

"I doubtless get a fact about him later. You'll go, I was having to do unfinished business to take care of." A small coat figure said, walking away.

Marth jumped down on the road and headed down to the castle.

(Castle Town – Central Square)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi were reformed as they were in Central Square.

"Guys, we took care of them. Now let's go back to the castle before Snide does." Taiyo said as they are in hurried to the castle.

(Hyrule Castle – East Courtyard)

Link finished the rest of enemies in the whole area of castle's exterior. He saw Impa struggling her strength against her blade at Wrathnar's dagger.

"Impa." Link replied. Impa turned her head at Link.

"Go! Save the princess!" She yelled.

Link hesitated at moment but focused on saving Zelda and heading inside the castle, leaving Impa deals with Wrathnar. Wrathnar gain upper hand by kicking her away sent her over the ground. Wrathnar rushed on her with his small blades and Impa blocked against it with her Giant Knife. Impa pulled out her hand to summon Guardian Naginata in blaze fire. Wrathnar gripped his daggers, surging his dark energy to finish her. "Void Slash!" Wrathnar said as he released his crescent-shaped energy beam towards Impa which collided her and smoke appeared in the process. Wrathnar walks to her crater that Impa was lie down on the ground, unconsciously.

"Ha ha ha ha. Time for me to finish you off!" He said as he raised his daggers to stab her.

Suddenly, a bomb launched right at him, causing an explosion and skidded away.

"Who did that?!" He demanded as he turned around to see Groose who had determined looks and alongside with bomb catapult.

"I wouldn't do that to the lady if I were you." He said.

Wrathnar growled. "You bought that toy to put against me?!" He asked.

"This is not just a toy. Allow me to introduce my super-duper weapon… Groosenator!" Groose said with smiled.

"What a useless fool you are for trying to stop me? I'll make you suffer for this!" Wrathnar growled as he fired his Void Slash at Groose, who shivered in fear. Impa dashed in front of him and deflect it with her Giant Knife.

"Impa?!" Wrathnar yelled in shock.

Impa grunted in pain and kneels on the ground. Groose helped her up with his arms around her and glared at him.

"You think you can help her? No, I'll be destroyed you both." Wrathnar puts his daggers back, readied to blast a dark fireball at them.

"Oh man, we're toast!" Groose gasped in fear.

Wrathnar fired it at them, as they closed their eyes to shield themselves. Something slashed the dark energy ball in half and separate them into two directions, exploding. Groose and Impa were gasping in astonished even Wrathnar were shocked, Marth stands behind them and confronted him with wielding her Parallel Falchion.

"Go, find a safe place." She said to them.

"Okay, take care of that creep for us!" Groose takes Impa and running away to the safe place.

"Grrrr. Another challenger?!" Wrathnar shouted.

"You have to go against me, fiend!" Marth said, ready to fight him.

(Hyrule Castle – Zelda's Throne Room)

All the guards were knocked out, laid unconsciousness on the floor. Snide walked to her as Zelda withdrew her Polished Rapier.

"You shall not touch me!" Zelda demanded.

"It was your choice; come to me or we'll perish your kingdom, brick by brick!" Snide yelled.

"There will be no choice for you!" Snide turned around to see Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"So how about leave the castle and get outta here!" Taiyo firmed.

"Oh really? Guess again I have a backup." Snide sneered as he snapped his fingers. A rainbow magic smoke with circles, squares and triangles poof and Roy Koopa appeared.

"Well, well. Roy Koopa." Yoshi said.

"Well, well, if it isn't greenie reptile wearing the boots." Roy Koopa mocked.

"Roy Koopa destroyed them!" Snide ordered.

"With pleasure, Snide." Roy Koopa replied, holds out his wand.

Taiyo held his Warrior Key firmly. "Okay, guys. Let's do this!" Taiyo determined.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi rushed forward at Roy who jumped high in the air and used his enhanced Ground Pound, causing trembling them.

"Keep steady on our feet!" Luigi said as he and others struggling to stand on the ground.

Taiyo jumped up and strike down on Roy, but he withdraws back into his shell, blocking the attack. Taiyo growled, kept striking on Roy's shell as Roy spin around causing Taiyo staggered back and he launched himself into Taiyo. Taiyo rolled across the floor like a ball and Roy come out of his shell. Luigi and Yoshi fighting Roy with their martial arts, but Roy kept blocking their punches and kicks until he grabbed them and slammed their heads repeatedly, he tossed them into the wall.

Roy chuckled but Taiyo kicked him in the gut and swung his Keyblade on him. Roy stunned as he swung his wand to shoot a purple fireball at Taiyo, but he deflected it and sending right to the ceiling, exploding. Roy turned back into his shell and whirled around, heading straight to Taiyo as he jumped over him to dodge. Roy chasing after Taiyo as he runs to the column, back-flipped behind him which Roy smashed the column as it fell right on top of him when he gazed up at it and it plummeted him down on the floor. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi walked over to falling column as they heard the grunting sound and Roy barely lifted the broken column, using his arms to lift it.

"Whoa, he is pretty tough." Taiyo shocked.

Roy growled and shouted. "Let see you can dodge this!" He swung the column on them, colliding and they were sent flying into the wall and hit on the ground.

Taiyo gets struggled to get up, but he remembered the spell quickly and he raised his Keyblade into the air. "Heal!" Taiyo performed the Cure spell on himself, the blue energy enveloped him and rejuvenated his wound.

"Still trying to beat me? Hah! I'll give you that!" Roy chuckled as he throws the column at him. Taiyo leaped away from it and it crashed against the wall, he was charging at the Koopaling and dashed to him, strikes him repetitively. Roy had enough as he swung his fist on him, but Taiyo cast the Blizzard to freeze his fist and Roy grunted in pain and felt chill on his claw. When Roy Koopa was distracted, Taiyo kicked him in the head and cleaved his Keyblade at him with a devastating strike. Roy stumbled back and fell on his knee.

Taiyo is ready to finish him but Snide called out.

"Enough!"

Taiyo turned around at Snide who grasped helpless Zelda with his sword on her neck.

"Yield to me or she died!" Snide grunted as Taiyo rushed to stop him.

"Don't, Taiyo!" Luigi yelled as Taiyo turned back to Luigi and Yoshi, they still hurt on the floor.

"Do it as he said!" Yoshi pleaded.

Taiyo turned his head at Snide, still holding Zelda as a hostage, he sighed and de-summon his Warrior Key. Roy recovered himself as he knocked Taiyo down on the ground, unconsciously. Snide laughed as he walked to the door with captive Hylian Princess and Roy Koopa. Luigi and Yoshi quickly blocked their way to the door.

"Our fight is not over!" Luigi shouted.

Roy Koopa summoned his Bill Blaster in bazooka version and aimed at them.

"Stay out of it, punks!" He fired the huge bullet on them, creating an explosion and they are skidded across on the floor. Zelda gasped at them, Luigi and Yoshi grunted in pain, trying to get up but they couldn't.

"Don't worry, your highness. They will be lived with their miserable lives." Snide said and evilly chuckled as he took Zelda away along with Roy Koopa, leaving the throne room. Taiyo woke up from his consciousness as he looked over to Luigi and Yoshi were passed out.

"Oh, no. Guys, hang on!" Taiyo ran over to them, he used his Cure spell to heal them. Luigi and Yoshi awoke as they are getting up on the floor.

"They took Zelda!" Taiyo alerted.

"Then we got to stop them!" Luigi shouted. Taiyo and others rushed out of the throne room, saving Princess Zelda.

(Hyrule Castle – East Courtyard)

Link has arrived in the courtyard as he saw Wrathnar has taken a couple of hits from Marth as he kneeled on the ground. Link had never seen the female warrior before.

"Fool! Where did you come from?!" He demanded. Marth walked forward to him.

"I come from my home realm, Ylisse until it is lost into the endless darkness forever. I can't make that happened to this!" Marth said as she finished him. Warboar charging at her as Link saw it as he pushed her and himself in the ground.

"Are you alright, stranger?" Link asked as Marth stand up next to him.

"I'm fine." She answered. They both heard the snorting coming from the entrance as another Warboar barged out, riding by Snide and Zelda held in dark chains that Snide cast on her as Wrathnar smiled coldly.

"Let the princess go, Snide!" Link demanded.

"Never, her kingdom will be mourning when she is gone." Snide said.

"Link, I'm sorry…" Zelda said.

Roy Koopa flies on his Koopaling Clown Car with yellow light bulb eyes and propeller on its bottom and flew to Wrathnar.

"Wrathnar, time to go! Hop in!" Roy shouted.

Wrathnar nodded his head as he hopped on Roy's Clown Car and flying away, leaving Warboar taking care of them.

"I'm not done yet." Snide as he held out his hand, creating the dark electricity and zapped on Warboar as it roared in agonizing pain.

"What is he doing?!" Link asked.

"I give a little power up to Warboar and turned into… The Boarsnarler!" Snide take leave as Roy Koopa used his Bill Blasted to blast the hole to escape. Warboar soon enveloped into the dark purple energy and transformed into enormous anthropomorphic Heartless Boarsnarler.

Boarsnarler has dark blue and brown armor with skull shoulder pads, spiked vest and chained around his wrists. It has its yellow eyes, dark brown fur and wields its big war axe.

Link and Marth gasped in horror as they took a step back and Boarsnarler roared in evil triumph.

"How do we managed to defeat that beast?" Link asked.

Taiyo and two allies joined them.

"Oh great, a gigantic boar." Yoshi retorted.

Boarsnarler roared at them, especially cowering Luigi got scared of big sized Heartless monster but got slapped by Yoshi who showed no fear.

"Get it together, Luigi!" He bellowed bravely.

"We'll combine our strength and skills. It is the only way." Taiyo said.

"The boy's right, let use our strategy." Marth agreed; Link nodded in agreement.

Boarsnarler goes first by stomping on them as they jumped out of the way. Link dashed at Boarsnarler with thrust attack, Taiyo strikes its leg with few hits and Marth jumped up in the air to slash at it but Boarsnarler blocked with big axe horizontally and it shoved her down on the ground. "Electro Blade!" Luigi said, formed the blade from his hand and slashed at it. Boarsnarler banged on the ground with his axe, causing the team tremor and swung at them, knocking them across the ground. Yoshi got an idea as he is running around so fast Boarsnarler which make it annoyed, Boarsnarler tried to punch him but Yoshi missed it and continuing. Boarsnarler nearly loosed his balance as Luigi noticed it and turned back to them.

"Now our chance!" He shouted as he, Link, Marth, and Taiyo charged at Boarsnarler. Link and Marth dual strikes on its chest, Taiyo kicked it and Luigi threw his Thunder Blast ball at its head. Boarsnarler got stunned back and fell on the ground.

"It's down!" Marth shouted.

"Let's do this!" Taiyo said as they all charged at Boarsnarler and combated it together.

They all jumped back as Boarsnarler rise its feet, banging its chest with its hoof and cried in fury. Boarsnarler let out breathing fire at them, causing them burned and staggered back. Boarsnarler stomped as the sharp stones spring up from the ground and striking them. Taiyo and others were badly injured, grunted in painfully and Link was kneeling right next to him.

"Taiyo, you can't surrender yourself as you did before. Let the courage run deep in your Keyblade." Link heartened with strong-minded tone.

Taiyo grunted in agony as he stands up on his feet. His encased star necklace started to glow again, and the strange male's voice started to speak on his mind.

"Link was right."

"Huh?" Taiyo murmured, feeling confused as he is looking around.

"I sense your Keyblade has unlocked one of the command abilities called Courage Assault which give the user an aura been powered by Goddess of Courage and increased your magic resistance, agility and attack speed. Use it now." A voice faded away as Taiyo quickly focused on Boarsnarler and posed.

"Courage Assault! Power up!" Taiyo shouted as he raised his Keyblade to the sky. The green light glowed in the clouds as Link, Marth, Luigi and Yoshi looked up in the sky and see what's happening.

"What's that?" Yoshi asked.

(Hyrule Fields)

Elsewhere on the fields, the hooded average small figure saw it too. "Hmm…" He replied.

(Hyrule Castle – East Courtyard)

The green light dashed out from the sky like a comet in sideways and gone right down to Taiyo. Taiyo felt his aura burning as he shrouded in a green aura.

"Is that the power from Farore the Goddess?" Link asked.

Boarsnarler doesn't want to wait as he charged at him, but Taiyo dashed at it in incredible speed, jumped at it and given multiple strikes which Boarsnarler grunted in pain. Luigi and others were amazed to see this.

"Taiyo has pumped up!" Yoshi replied.

Boarsnarler stomped again making the sharp precipice appeared from the ground, Taiyo jumped over them and using his agility to hop on each pointy edge and jumped higher. Taiyo flew down to Boarsnarler and delivered a fast combo moves on its face. Taiyo landed on the ground, his Keyblade glowed in green. "Final Attack: Farore's Wind!" He unleashed the razor-like air slashes at Boarsnarler which flinched its pain. Boarsnarler getting so weak to fight as it breathed heavily.

"It's down!" Luigi said as Link rushed to Taiyo.

"Let's combine our power, Taiyo!" He expressed as the Triforce of Courage glowed on his right hand. Taiyo's encased Star Necklace burst the Limit Trance's energy to surround Link and Taiyo as their Limit Breaks activated.

"Twin Blade Raid!" Taiyo and Link shouted in unison.

Taiyo's Keyblade and Link's Master Sword glowed brightly. Link and Taiyo charged at Boarsnarler and began slashing attacks at several times. They yelled in a battle cry as they performed the final dual 'x' slash across the Heartless's chest as Boarsnarler roared in pain and fell on the ground, defeated. Boarsnarler dissipated into the darkness as its heart sent to the Kingdom Hearts.

"We did the amazing moves." Taiyo smiled at Link who smiled back.

"Yeah." Link said. Luigi and Yoshi ran over to them.

"You win, guys!" Yoshi yelled.

"We can't believe you two defeat it!" Luigi said.

"Well, we couldn't have done without Marth…" Taiyo said, turned back to see Marth but she's gone.

"Hey, where did she go?" He asked as Link and others didn't see her.

"She already left us." Link said. "Maybe she must have gotten to the other worlds." Luigi theorized. Some of the knights cheered at them.

"Praise the Hero of Time!" One of them said.

"And his friends!" Another soldier praised.

Impa and Groose approached to them.

"Impa. Groose. You two alright?" Link asked.

"We're fine, buddy." Groose said. Impa turned at Taiyo.

"I have to apologize; I was acknowledged of your skills and…courage." Impa said.

"It's okay, Impa. He did pretty well in the battle." Link said as Impa grinned in proudly. Taiyo's face faded into upset.

"But Princess Zelda got captured." He reminded them as the others had the same concern expression.

"We failed to save her when Snide took her." Luigi said as Impa places her hand on Taiyo's shoulder.

"I know, but you saved our kingdom more importantly. It's not your fault." Impa persuaded.

"Let's head back to the throne room." Groose said as the others nodded.

(Hyrule Castle – Zelda's throne room)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi kneeled on the ground as Impa sat down on the throne chair with Link and Groose stand aside from her.

"I will take over my kingdom due to Princess Zelda's capture and protected." Impa decided.

"But, Impa. Did you think this is will be a difficult time to rule over Hyrule kingdom?" Taiyo asked.

"I wished I could, Taiyo. I let Link in charge of commanding the guards." Impa answered as Link nodded in agreement.

"And I would be her bodyguard and there will be no problem." Groose pointed himself in his chest, triumphantly. Impa turned her head at Groose and smiled.

"I'd be happy for my aid, Groose." She blushed a little bit as Taiyo and others noticed it.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Yoshi asked.

Impa snapped out of her trance and went back to her sense.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong." Impa cleared her throat. "As the heroes saving our kingdom, I give you the rewards of gratitude." She clapped her hands to summon the guards from the entrance door.

The guards holding the big red chest and bring to them as they set it down on the floor in front of them. One of the guards unlocked the chest with a key and opened as it illuminated with bright light. Taiyo and others held out their arms to cover themselves from being blind by the light as it faded to show Geno's left leg and finally; the brown book with earth symbol.

"Another piece of Geno." Luigi said as he grabbed the left leg.

"And the Geo Gaia Arts!" Yoshi said, happily as he took out the book.

"How did you find them?" Taiyo asked.

"My guards found the piece of Geno in the outside of the castle when Geno sacrificed himself to save Hyrule. The book has appeared in Zelda's room, so I kept it in the chest." Impa answered.

"Well, at last, I got the Geo Gaia Arts. This can help me to kick those Heartless' butts!" Yoshi said as Taiyo and others chuckled.

Suddenly the Keyhole appeared on the wall behind Zelda's throne chair and everyone saw it.

"There it is." Luigi said.

Taiyo summoned his Warrior Key, pointed at it and launched the light blue beam at it to lock the Keyhole as it sealed and disappear.

"That would hold off the Heartless getting trouble." Taiyo said.

"Indeed, our world would be safe. Perhaps you and your friends would meet us again." Impa said.

"Yeah, so don't forget about us, buddy." Groose said.

"I won't." Taiyo said.

"Farewell, my friends." Link smiled as Taiyo, Luigi and Link left the throne room.

(Hyrule Castle – Outside)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi walked on the bridge. Luigi pushed the remote button to transport them back to the Stardash Ship. Marth watched them disappeared while she is standing on the cliff as the small hooded figure appeared next to her.

"So how was the boy doing?" He said. "I'm sure he was safe with his friends." Marth said.

"Good." An unknown male said as he removed the hood off his head and revealed as Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow the Hedgehog is Sonic's rival and turned out to be a friend. He was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the result of Project Shadow. His body has black fur with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, has two spines on his back and a small tail. For attire, Shadow wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and Air Shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and red tongues. On each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold ring. His eyes were red.

"Then let's go, Lucina." Shadow said as he pulled out his hand to summon the portal of darkness. Marth, now called Lucina, headed to the portal along with Shadow.

(Bowser Castle – Throne Room)

Bowser was snoring while he was sitting on his throne chair as the Koopa guards opened the entrance door as Snide and Roy entered with Zelda who still in chained. Zelda struggled to get free, but Roy pulled her when he grasped the chains.

"Keep moving, Princess." He said as Snide and Roy kneeled to Bowser.

Bowser opened his eyes to see Snide and Roy.

"You captured Princess Zelda. Excellent." He said.

"There will be two more to go, which is Princess Peach and…" Snide said.

"Rosalina! She is must be the last one." Roy Koopa said.

"Uh, uh, uh. First, we kidnapped Peach sooner and then Rosalina. What is something you had, Roy?" Bowser replied, getting up from his chair.

"Oh, about that. We brought our new pal over there." Roy said, pointed back at Wrathnar as he approached them and looked up at Bowser.

"That person seemed intrigued by me. Who are you?" Bowser asked.

"My name is Wrathnar, son of Ganondorf Dragmire." Wrathnar introduced himself.

"Ganondorf has a son? Very interesting. Perhaps you can have joined me in my empire." Bowser said, smug on his face.

"Thank you, King Bowser. I still need more training since I was beaten by Marth." Wrathnar said, sounded disappointment.

"Marth? Is he the one defeated you?" Snide asked.

"Not he, 'she.' Marth wasn't a man; she was a woman." Wrathnar answered.

"A woman?" Bowser asked.

"I don't know about her, but she was sided with Taiyo and his allies. But I'll see her next time." Wrathnar answered as Bowser turned at Roy Koopa.

"Roy, you had success your task. But you're tired and I suggest you have a day off." He said, smirking.

"Yeah! My first day off!" Roy Koopa said as he left his father throne room.

"Wrathnar, I'm started to like you. We can have worked together to rule over the world!" Bowser said and let a loud laughed evilly, echoed throughout his castle. Snide and Wrathnar smirked and chuckled.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi were barely fight the bunch of Heartless until the two figures unexpected helped them and they wondered who they are. Snide has succeed by capturing Princess Zelda and Wrathnar joined him on his quest of plunging every world into Darkness! As for the heroes' victory, they will claimed their prizes; Geno's left leg and Geo Gaia Arts. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	18. Monstropolis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Stardash Ship – Lounge Deck)

Yoshi was sitting in table bench, studying the Geo Gaia Arts and he is learning how to manipulate earth-physical and magic attacks. The small monitor appeared from the ceiling and screen turned on to show Taiyo was in the cockpit.

"Yoshi, come to the cockpit. We're arriving at our destination. My gosh, I sounded like a captain." Taiyo joked. Yoshi shook his head at Taiyo joking like a captain.

"Your act is so immature, Taiyo." Yoshi said as Taiyo chuckled and turned serious.

"Well, anyways. Just go to the cockpit." He said.

"But I'm not finishing yet, I'll need more time to read this." Yoshi said.

"Well, skipped the reading on Geo Gaia Arts and get over here." Taiyo ordered; Yoshi sighed in bored.

"Fine." Yoshi said, closing the book and put it down on the table bench and headed to the cockpit.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Yoshi entered the cockpit and sat down next behind to Luigi and Taiyo.

"We're approaching to the world so-called…Monstropolis." Luigi said, gesturing to the next world.

"Nice, let's go, guys." Taiyo said, leaving the cockpit.

(Monstropolis)

Taiyo, Yoshi, and Luigi have arrived in the street of Monstropolis.

Monstropolis is a city and home of Monsters. It had apartments for staying, café, markets, shops, and restaurants.

Taiyo and others were in monster forms and looked at each other. Taiyo was turned into a wolf-like monster with light brown fur, spikes on his back, paws, and tail. He still wears his clothes, but he doesn't have pants.

Luigi was the slightly tall cyclops monster with only one brown eye and mustache. He has his green skin with dark blue spots and horn on his forehead. He only wore his overall attire and boots, but he was not wearing his' yet.

Yoshi still the same appearance but he has reptilian skin and bat wings.

"Whoa, cool. We're the monsters!" Taiyo said, checking himself.

"Yeah, checked out my wings!" Yoshi excited as he is showing off his bat wings.

"I was nearly taller than you, Yoshi." Luigi said.

Taiyo looked around in the street, seeing all the monsters. They were different shapes and sizes and different appearances. Yoshi noticed the whole set of TVs on the window display at the shop.

"Hey guys, there's a commercial's on!" Yoshi said as he and others walking to the TVs as it started.

_"The future is bright at Monsters Inc."_ Monster Announcer said.

"Monster Incorporated?" Luigi asked as Yoshi shushed at him.

"Let's hear it, man." He said.

_"We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city."_ It showed an M.I. a worker named Betty who turns to the camera.

_"I'm Monsters Incorporated."_ She said.

"Hold on, monster workers in the factory? For what?" Taiyo asked, being shoved by Luigi.

The TVs appeared with the human boy and randomly monsters when a blue crocodile-like monster roared, and the human boy screamed. The screaming made the red filling into the canister, into the factory and went into any appliances that need power.

_"Carefully matching every child to their ideal monster, to produce superior scream refined into clean, dependable energy. Every time you turn something on. Monsters, Incorporated, is there."_ Announcer said.

_"I'm Monsters Incorporated!"_ Floor Manager talked to a camera.

A child vacantly staring at a television set. Machine gunfire, explosions, etc. are heard emerging from the set. Text appears on the screen: 'SIMULATION-NOT ACTUAL CHILD'.

_"We know the challenge; the window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are harder to scare."_ Announcer said.

Henry J. Waternoose, a large crab-like monster, turns to face the camera, turns to face the camera. Super: CEO HENRY J. WATERNOOSE, C.E.O.

_"Of course, M.I. is prepared for the future with the top scarer."_ He announced as the next one is the large hairy blue monster with purple spots, periwinkle eyes, curved horns, white claws, razor-sharp fangs, white spikes that run down his backside to the end of his long dinosaur-like tail who opened the door, leaned through it and roared like a wild lion making the child screaming. Taiyo and others winced in fear.

"Woo, scary!" Luigi said. A monster with virtual reality glasses ROARS, causing a computer child on a monitor behind him to scream.

_"The best refineries and research into new energy techniques."_ Waternoose announced. Then it showed the same blue hairy monster along with little green monster with one green eye and straight horns. They are standing in front of a crowd of MI workers. As they turn to the camera, the MONSTERS INC. LOGO appears over the little green monster, blocking him entirely.

_"We're working for a better tomorrow... today!"_ A blue hairy monster said, proudly.

_"We're Monsters, Incorporated!"_ M.I. Workers cheered. Finally, the screen turned black as the M logo gone straight to the middle as the word Monsters Inc. beneath it and the slogans.

_"We're M.I. Monsters Incorporated. We scare because we care."_ Waternoose announced. Taiyo and others were stared at the TV with the blank faces and it moved on to the news.

"This is kinda shocking to me." Luigi blanked.

"So, the monsters want the screams for the powering up the canisters." Yoshi said.

"Well, anyways. Let's moved out." Taiyo said as he and others were walking down the streets until they stopped at the traffic, next to the giant monster named Ted. The two monsters were standing on the opposite side of Ted's leg, not noticing Taiyo and his friends.

"Hey, Ted! Good morning!" Taiyo heard the same voice from the commercial when he greeted at Ted as he is clucking at him did the same greeting. The traffic lights turned green as Ted walking across the street.

"See that, Mikey? Ted's walking to work." A blue hairy monster admitted as he and little green monster walked down crossing the streets.

"Big deal. Guy takes five steps and he's there." A little green one-eyed monster said as Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi recognized them from the TV commercial.

"Wait a minute, are those two from the commercial we watched?" Taiyo asked.

"Should we follow them?" Yoshi asked, pointed at them.

"I think we should." Luigi said, nervously. Taiyo and others followed to the two monsters as a little green one eye monster turned his back and saw them.

"Hey, why are you guys followed us?" He said as he and the blue furry monster turned around at them.

"Who are you, pals? We haven't seen you before." A blue hairy monster said.

"Um, well. We're kinda new here. My name is Taiyo. This is Luigi and Yoshi." Taiyo said and gesturing to them as they waved back at them. Two monsters were confused at three monsters' name, looking at each other.

"That names sound pretty weird to us but forget it. My name is James P. Sullivan but called me Sulley and this is my best friend Mike Wazowski." Sulley introduced and pointed out at him.

"Call me Mike and I am his Scaring Assistant." Mike said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Luigi said.

"Then what are you doing here in Monstropolis?" Mike asked.

"We're just having the tour around the street, but we never been to the factory." Taiyo said.

"Oh, um. We'll take you there to the factory." Sulley said.

"Are you sure you know how to get there?" Luigi asked.

"Of course, just followed us." Sulley said as he and Sulley started walking. Taiyo and others followed them.

(Monster Incorporated – Entrance)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and two monster employees were standing in front of the big factory.

"Whoa, that factory is huge!" Yoshi amazed.

"Yeah, this is where they collected the children's screams for energy." Mike said.

"But how?" Taiyo asked. "By scaring the kids from the human world. Only the scarers can but I am the top of them all." Sulley smiled. Taiyo and two friends were gasped at him in astounded.

"You mean you're the top scarer than others?" Luigi asked.

"That's right, this is how things were worked." Sulley said.

"Now, let's take you guys in and see for yourself." Mike said as he opened the door for Sulley and three new monsters and see all other monsters.

(Monster Incorporated – Lobby)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Sulley, and Mike entered the lobby.

"Good morning, Sulley." A green monster with only eye stalks and eight feet.

"Morning, Ricky." Sulley greeted as monster floor manager named Jerry exited the doors.

"Hey, it's Sullster!" He said.

"See you on the scare floor, buddy!" Sulley replied.

As the other monster greeting at Mike and Sulley, they all walked past two monsters' maintenance.

"Hey, Mr. Sullivan!" One of them named Needleman greeted at him as Sulley and others turned around at them.

"Guys, I told you, call me Sulley." He said as two teenage monster employees giggled like some girls.

"I don't think so." A slug monster with two arms named Smitty replied.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck today." Needleman said as Mike getting serious with them.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey! Come on, get lost, you two. You're making him lose his focus." He replied.

"He's right, otherwise he loses his top level." Taiyo said firmly.

"Oh, sorry." Needleman apologized.

"See ya later, fellas." Sulley said as he and others begun to walk.

"Man, are they always like this?" Yoshi asked with Mike.

"Trust me, they are silly employees. Just don't worry about them." Mikey said as he and others walked right over to monster receptionist named Celia Mae the Medusa monster with snakes-like hair. She was far too busy when she got the phone call.

"Oh, Schmoopsie-poo." Mike greeted his girlfriend as she gasped and turned around to see Mike.

"Googley Bear!" Celia greeted as her snakes squealing.

"Schmoopsie-poo/Googley Bear?" Luigi and Taiyo confused in unison.

"Happy birthday." Mike said to her.

"Oh, Googley-woogely, you remembered." Celia rubbed his boyfriend's head lovingly and she turned at Sulley.

"Hey, Sulley-wulley."

"Oh, hey, Celia…weelia." Sulley cleared his throat and replied. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. So, uh...are we going anywhere special tonight?" Celia asked.

"I just got us into a little place called, um… Harryhausen's." Mike answered as Celia and her snake hairs gasped in disbelief.

"Harryhausen's?! But it's impossible to get a reservation there!"

"Not for Googley Bear. I will see you at quitting time and not a minute later." Mike said, walking to the Scare Floor F.

"Okay, sweetheart." Celia replied as Mikey turned around while he's walking backward.

"Think romantical thoughts." Mikey said and then starts singing. "You and me. Me and You. Both of us together!"

Caught some of the monsters' attention at Mike which made Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi shared the skepticism faces.

"Really, Mike?" Luigi asked, raised an eyebrow at him.

(Monsters Incorporated – Men's Locker Room)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi sat on the bench between Mike and Sulley's lockers. Mike opened the locker, takes out his eye contact lens.

"You know, pal, she's the one. That's it. She is the one!" Mike admired.

"I'm happy for you." Sulley said, sprayed his deodorant on his armpit and Mike puts on his lens contact on his eye.

"Oh, and, uh, thanks for hooking me up with those reservations." Mike said obviously.

"Sulley get a reservation for you and Celia?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, he did." Mike replied.

"Oh, no problem. They're under the name; 'Googley Bear'." Sulley joked.

"Oh, ide… You know, that wasn't very funny." Mike said as the locker door shut itself, make Mike surprised.

"It closed itself?" Luigi asked as he opened the locker door for Mike, but it shut itself again.

"What the?" Mike asked as the chameleon monster came out of his invisibility and scared Mike and Luigi.

"Wazowski!" He yelled as Mike and Luigi screamed startling and fell on the floor.

"Not funny whoever you are!" Taiyo said, standing up and confronting at him.

Randall chuckled at them. "Name's Randall Boggs, kiddo whoever you are." He jested at the wolf-like monster.

"Take that back!" Taiyo shouted as Sulley stopped him.

"Easy there, pal. He was my rival." Sulley admired.

"What do you know? It scares little kids and little monsters." Randall smirked.

"Hey! We're not scared at all, lizard boy!" Luigi retorted.

"Yeah! I have…allergies." Mike said as he faked the coughs.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Randall mocked.

"Hey, Randall, save it for the scare floor, will ya?" Sulley polite.

"I'm in the zone today, Sullivan." Randall hopped on a bench next to them and doing some moves. "Going to be doing some serious scaring. Putting up some big numbers."

"Wow, Randall. That's great." Mike said.

"But Sulley was the top scarer, even he breaks the record to make you even more humiliating." Luigi smirked.

"Ha, ha!" Mike chuckled agreed with Luigi.

Randall dashed to Luigi and Mike, shushing them.

"Do you hear that? It's the winds of change." He taunted as he left the men's locker room, making Luigi felt annoyed with Randall.

"'You hear that? You hear the winds of change?'" Luigi mocked.

"Oh, what a creep. One of these days, I am really…going to let you teach that guy a lesson." Mike scorned.

"Yeah, you're about to lose." Taiyo warned.

"Okay, so what about us?" Yoshi asked.

"You guys come with Mike. I have to prepare myself." Sulley said as he left.

"What is he going?" Taiyo asked.

"You'll find out, Taiyo." Mike answered.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his two friends were embarked on the world of Monsters where they met James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski, the first number one employees of Monsters Incorporated. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	19. Scare Floor F and the Child came out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Monster Inc – Scare Floor F)

Taiyo and others followed Mike holding his helmet as they walked past the slug monster janitor.

"Chalooby! Baby!" Mike said at the janitor as he and others walked to Roz's office.

"Good morning, Roz, my succulent little garden snail. And who would we be scaring today?" Mike replied, grabbed the scaring cards for the doors but Roz quickly holds the pile from him.

"Wazowski, you didn't file your paperwork last night." She reminded.

"Oh, that darn paperwork. Wouldn't it be easier if it all just blew away?" Mike asked.

"Darn, you're right. You shouldn't have filled it up, man." Yoshi glared at him as Roz leaned closer to Mike and glared with disappointment.

"Don't let it happen again." She said in a stern tone.

"Yes, well, I'll, uh…I'll try to be less careless." Mike pulled out the pile of files from her as he and three monsters walked away from her.

"I'm watching you, Wazowski. Always watching." Roz countered, adjusting her glasses.

"Whoo! She's nuts." Mike winced.

"Tell me about it." Luigi said.

"Always!" Roz finished as Mike put on his helmet.

Taiyo and others entered the Scare Floor F as they saw other monsters ready for the competition.

_"All scare floors are now active. Assistants, please report to your stations."_ Celia reported. Mike take the three monster tourists to his station.

"Tourists, allow demonstrating this." Mike said as he walked over to the canister to get it and he went over to the door. He placed it in the machine, pulled the handle down to seal canister in it.

"So, the machine can produce the kid's scream when the monsters scared them." Taiyo said.

"Correct, I need a key card to get the door." Mike said, opened the file to take out the key card and swiped through the card slot as the sound of ding. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi saw the door sliding in the conveyor belt as they noticed the monster assistants did the same for the doors and other doors coming. The yellow door stopped as the platform going up to grab the door and bring it down as the machine fitted the side of the door. All the other doors were already in the Scare Floor as the big monitor showed the global world and the light purple line across the Eastern Seaboard. Jerry the supervisor came up to report them.

"Okay, people. Eastern Seaboard coming on-line. We got Scarers coming out!"

The windows started to close to make the whole room turned into a dark as the spotlights shined on each door as all assistants stood their door station including Mike.

"Guys, you can sit and watch at my office station." Mike whispered to them.

"Thanks." Taiyo said as he and two friends went over Mike's office station.

Then for slow motion part, as all the Scarers walked in, Taiyo and others saw Sulley was behind the other scarers and he is the top Scarer.

"Wow, that's so dramatic." Yoshi commented.

"Oh, they're so awesome." Taiyo heard Needleman's voice as he chuckled.

"Yeah, right."

All the scarers walked to their stations and stopped in front of it. Taiyo secretly put a thumb up at Sulley which he nodded to him. Then, they turned ninety degrees, facing towards their door. Then, all the scaring assistants helped the Scarer, they were assigned for checking the canister filled.

Sulley cracked his knuckles and shook his arms, Claws had extended his claws and growled, the one eyeball monster assistant to put a Denise to his Scarer's mouth and he snarled, Fungus helped Randall to practice his camouflage, the red slug monster blow within his tentacle to cause his spikes all over his back and growled, Ricky opened his big mouth as his assistant brushed his sharp teeth and the blank-face purple monster take all his eyes from his assistant, put them on his face but one fell off and assistant put it back onto his Scarer. The big monitor zoomed out to see all the scarers and score points. Taiyo looked up at the screen to see Sully's picture was on top and Randall's picture was beneath him. Sulley turned at his rival Randall.

"Hey, may the best monster wins." Sulley said as he held out his hand, but Randall ignored him and said harshly. "I plan to."

The alarm started to ring.

"We are on it seven, six, five, four, three, two—" Mike walked over the door station's control panel to activate the door which the red light turned on as other assistants did at the same time. Jerry motioned and mouthed 'one', he gestured to go as the alarm blared. The scarers strolled to the doors.

"You're the boss, you're the boss. You're a big hairy boss." Mike encouraged Sulley as he went inside the closet door.

Taiyo and others wait and see for one or two seconds until they heard the child's scream and Mike sees the canister filled up to the max, he unsealed the canister and picked it up. Sulley got out of the door and closed it.

"Oh, I'm feeling good today, Mikey!" He looked over to see his score going up slightly more.

"Yeah!" Sulley cheered.

"Whoa! Attaboy, attaboy. Another door coming right up." Mike said fist-bumped his top Scarer and Sulley walked to Taiyo and others.

"Did you see guys that I made it?" He asked.

"Yeah, you did great. I'm impressed." Taiyo said.

"Sure, no problem, buddy." Sulley said, playfully brushed Taiyo's head and chuckling. As the scaring schedule continuing, Taiyo and others saw Mr. Waternoose stood near Jerry.

"Well, Jerry, what's the damage so far?" He asked. "We may actually make our quota today, sir." Jerry reported.

"Hmm. First time in a month." Waternoose impressed. Taiyo and others then heard the Claws crying as they walked over to him.

"What happened?" Claws' assistant wondered.

"The kid almost touched me! She's got this closer to me!" Claws whined.

"So, the monsters think the children were highly toxic?" Luigi asked.

"No wonder he was being scared from being touched." Taiyo said.

"She wasn't scared of you! She was only six!" Claws' assistant explained as Claws grabbed him in the air.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! I COULD'VE DIED!" Claws exclaimed as his assistant slapped on his face to snap out of it and on the floor.

"Keep it together, man!" Claws' assistant blew a whistle at Smitty and Needleman. "Hey, we got the dead door over here!" He called out to them. Smitty and Needleman trolled the door shredder.

"We're coming! Coming! Look out!" Needleman exclaimed.

"Out of the way!" Smitty cried.

"Coming through! Excuse us!" Needleman said as they are coming to the door and Needleman put caution tape on it with x mark.

"We've lost fifty-eight doors this week, sir." Jerry told Mr. Waternoose.

"Oh, kids these days. They just don't get scared like they used to." Mr. Waternoose sighed.

Smitty and Needleman loaded the door into the shredder.

"Let 'er rip!" Needleman said as Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi saw the door shredded into pieces as wood splinters flew out and the doorknob came out.

_"Attention. We have a new scare leader, Randall Boggs."_ They heard Celia talked on the intercom as Taiyo and others saw Randall was cheering by other assistants.

"Oh, no. Randall becomes the new top Scarer." Yoshi murmured but Luigi smirked and pointed out.

"Ha, not yet. Take a look over there." He said as Taiyo and Yoshi noticed Mike was throwing off the cans and saw the whole pile of it.

Mike leaned against the last canister that Sulley filled up, Sulley came out with cracking his fingers and chuckled and simply said. "Slumber party." Taiyo and others were strolling to Sulley as his score went over 100,000 points and he went back to the top.

_"Never mind."_ Celia said through P.A. The other monster assistant past Randall to congratulate Sulley.

"Hey, watch it!" He yelled.

"Well, James, that was an impressive display," Mr. Waternoose said, walking over to Sulley.

"Oh, just doing my job, Mr. Waternoose." Sulley told him. "Of course, I did learn from the best." They both laughed as Mr. Waternoose noticed Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Oh, James. Are those your employees?" He asked.

"Actually, sir. They are just tourists who want to see how I am doing." Sulley said.

"Ah, I see. Who are you three?" Mr. Waternoose asked.

"I am Taiyo." He gestured himself.

"Luigi." A slightly tall green cyclops introduced.

"And my name is Yoshi." Yoshi said.

"Please to meet you all." Mr. Waternoose said, shaking hands to them in greeting.

"You're must Mr. Waternoose the CEO of Monster Incorporated I watched on the TV." Taiyo said.

"That's me!" Mr. Waternoose chuckled. They then heard the light blue monster named Charlie shouted.

"23-19! WE HAVE 23-19!" Yoshi saw George had a kid's sock on his back and looked caution.

"Uh oh, he got contaminated!" He said which made Sulley and Mr. Waternoose worried.

Jerry panicked as he ran over to the alarm and pushed the big red button. The red alarms started to blare as the windows flew open.

_"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!"_ Computer said.

_"George Sanderson. Please remain motionless. Prepare for decontamination."_ Woman P.A said. George looked to the screen to see the sock on his back as he began to panic and tried to reach for it to get it off.

"Now we can see why." Luigi noted.

"Duck and cover, people!" Jerry yelled as all monster assistants covered themselves.

The black helicopters arrived as the CDA agents kicked the window opened as they all slide down through their ropes and landed on the Scare Floor.

"Oh, not the CDA!" Mr. Waternoose complained.

"CDA?" Taiyo asked.

"The Child Detection Agency." Sulley answered.

George was surrounded by CDA agents as he tackled by a member and hold him on the ground. Another CDA guy used pliers and took the sock off George. He put it on the ground.

"Stand back, careful." One of the CDA men said.

They put a containment unit over the sock and screwed the unit to the ground. Then one of them pressed the detonator button, startling Mr. Waternoose, Sulley, Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi closed their eyes, same with all the other monsters. Then, there was a small boom. Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Mr. Waternoose and Sulley opened their eyes carefully.

"That's it?" Yoshi asked.

Then, the CDA unscrew the unit from the floor and another one sucked the ashes of the sock up in a vacuum cleaner.

"All clear. The situation is niner-niner-zero. Ready for deacon."

"Hey, thanks, guys. That was a close one." George said in relief.

"Okay." A CDA agent said.

Then, a shower curtain was raised over George's head, and George was shaved from head to toe. The curtain lowered, George was naked as he covered himself, turned around, and a Band-Aid ripped off his back. George let out of scream of pain.

"Poor guy." Luigi winced.

"Okay, people take a break. We gotta shut down for half an hour and reset the system." Jerry announced to everyone.

"An entire scare floor out of commission." Mr. Waternoose said and asked.

"What else can go wrong?" He went over to the coffee machine as Taiyo and others followed him.

"Oh, what a day." He complained, pulling the switch as a black tar began to come out.

"Ewww!" Luigi disgusted.

"We're just going through a rough time sir and we know you will get us through it." Sulley said.

"Tell that to the board of directors." Mr. Waternoose said as he takes the sips. "James, this company has been in my family hands for three generations I would do anything to keep it from going under."

"So, would I, sir." Sulley said.

"Say, I could use your help with something, even your friends." Mr. Waternoose said.

"Anything, sir." Taiyo said.

"You see we hired some new scare recruits and frankly they're-they're um uh." Mr. Waternoose stammered.

"Inexperienced?" Sulley asked.

"Oh, they stink!" Mr. Waternoose said.

"Uh-huh." Sulley said.

"And I thought maybe you might come by tomorrow and give them a demonstration. Perhaps, Taiyo can recruit as the new scarer. Show them what it takes to be a top scarer, huh?" Mr. Waternoose replied.

"I will start out with the ole' Waternoose jump and growl!" Sulley said as he growled loudly and made startled Mr. Waternoose jump back.

"Ha! Oh, oh, yes! Now, that's my boy!" Mr. Waternoose chuckled, put his arms around Sulley and laughing.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Taiyo whispered to Luigi and Yoshi.

"Don't worry, we only just blended in." Luigi said.

After the day ended, the bell rung, and all monsters finished.

"Let's go, everybody. All doors must be returned. No exceptions!" Jerry tells everyone. The windows started to open again, and the doors returned to the Door Vault.

"You were on a roll, my man." Mike said.

"Another day like this and that scared record's in the bag." Sulley said.

"Come on, guys." Luigi said, grinning. Then, the five monsters walked out of the scare floor.

(Monster Incorporated – Lobby)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi were waiting for Sulley and Mike, outside of the entrance to Scare Floor F. Sulley and Mike came out, they followed them.

"I am so romantic sometimes; I think I should marry myself." Mike said.

"Give me a break, Mike." Sulley said.

"Oh, I think you got a crushed-on Celia." Yoshi said, nudging him.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Yoshi. What a night of romance I got ahead of me. Tonight is about me and Celia." Mike gazed at her as she packed up. "Ooh, the love boat is about to set sail." Mike imitated ship horn sounds and told them.

"'Cause I got tell you, guys, that face of hers, it just makes my heart go… Yikes!" Mike turned around to see Roz who appeared to him and startling him.

"Hello, Wazowski. Fun-filled evening planned for tonight?" She asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact…" Mike said.

"Then I'm sure you filed your paperwork correctly… For once." Roz stated, only Mike turned awkward silence.

"Your stunned silence is very reassuring." She slithered away and left. Mike looked worried about his paperwork.

"Oh, no, my scare reports. I left them on my desk. And if I'm not at the restaurant in five minutes, they're gonna give our table away. What am I gonna tell—" He saw Celia. "Schmoopsie-poo."

"Hey, Googley-bear. Want to get going?" Celia asked her boyfriend. Mike said.

"Uh, do I ever. It's just that—"

"What?" Celia asked, concerned.

"You know, it- there's a small—"

"I don't understand." Celia said.

"It's just that—" Taiyo cut him off and covered him.

"It's just that Sulley forgot about some paperwork he was supposed to file. Mike was reminding him, an hour ago." He said, Sulley sharing a 'good help' look with Taiyo.

"Thanks, buddy." Sulley said.

"I was? I mean I was, yeah." Mike said.

"Oh. Okay. Let's get going then." Celia said.

"We're going!" Mike exclaimed and whispered to them.

"On my desk, guys. The pink copies go to accounting, the fuchsia ones go to purchasing, and the goldenrod ones go to Roz." Celia then grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him away. "Leave the puce!" Mike told them, coming back to them. Then, he got pulled away again.

"Come on, let's get back to the Scare Floor." Luigi said as he and others going back to the Scare Floor F.

(Monster Incorporated – Scare Floor F)

Two or three minutes later, they arrived.

"Pink copies go to accounting; fuchsia ones go to Roz" Sulley said.

"No, the fuchsia ones go to purchasing, the goldenrod ones go to Roz." Yoshi said.

"And we had no idea what puce is." Taiyo said.

"You are right." Sulley said, noticing the papers on the desk, picking them up and separated them.

"Oh, that's puce." He said as he started walking away, Taiyo then noticed the door with pink flowers on the platform and called out.

"Sulley!" Sulley turned around and said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There was a door." Taiyo pointed at the door as Sulley turned at it.

"Hmm?" Sulley asked.

"Why the door's still here?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know." Yoshi said.

"Uh, hello? Anyone? There's a door here." Sulley called out.

"No one's here, Sulley. They're just probably going home." Taiyo said.

"Oh, well." Sulley said, put the papers down on the desk and walked forward to the control panel as others went next to him.

Sulley is going to push the eject button but he saw the red light goes on, then he looked up at the door and it still active.

"How about we checked inside the room?" Yoshi asked. Sulley opened it to look, Taiyo and others looked over his shoulder and see the room is empty.

"Hello? Hey. Psst. Anybody scaring in there? Hello? Yo!" Sulley said.

"Nobodies in there, Sulley." Taiyo said as Sulley shrugged as he closed the door and tapped the red light on top of the door.

"That's weird." Luigi said as they heard the thud sound.

"What was that?" Yoshi asked, nervously.

Sulley turned around as he felt someone touched his tail and saw the little girl in a pink shirt and purple shorts. She dropped Sulley's tail and she looked up at him.

"Look it." The little girl said. Sulley screamed in panic as he tripped on the floor and backing away from her against the door.

"It's okay, Sulley. She's harmless." Luigi convinced Sulley.

"No! No! Don't let her touch you!" He panicked as the little girl chasing after his tail and she pounced on his tail.

Sulley yelled out in disgusted as he grabbed pliers and pulled the kid off his tail. He ran to the door and attempted to throw the kid back in her door. Yoshi closed the door which made startled when Sulley screamed at the little girl was right behind them.

"Oh, come on! How did she get out?" Taiyo asked. Sulley turned to the door and picked her up by the back of her shirt, ran into her bedroom, and placed her on her bed as Taiyo, Yoshi, and Luigi watched him. Then he tripped and crashed into the kid's toys, having covered on him.

"Oh no, he got contaminated." Luigi commented. Sulley stepped on the basket as he screamed and slide out of the door past Taiyo and others.

"Are you okay?" Taiyo asked as Sulley nodded to him.

"Look!" Yoshi pointed at Randall's shadow as they saw him heading toward the doors, pushing a cart full of scream canisters.

"Hurry!" Taiyo said as the four monsters ran out of the locker room, unaware that the blanket on Sulley's back that hid the girl.

(Monsters Incorporated – Men's Locker Room)

Sulley is running to the men stall with Taiyo, Yoshi, and Luigi as they went in there. Sulley tossed all the baby toys in the toilet as he flushed it away and Sulley sighed in relief. But only it flooded back all the way up which made Sulley screamed and Taiyo took all of them. Taiyo looked around to see any locker doors opened and he found the one.

"There it is!" Taiyo said as he and Sulley tossed the kid toys into there and shoved them in, closed it. Sulley and Taiyo sighed in relief.

"That was close." Yoshi said as Sulley turning his back, walking away. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi noticed the little girl still held on Sulley's back and he turned the corner.

"Should we tell him?" Luigi asked.

"WAAAAHHH!" Sulley screamed.

"He knows." Taiyo uttered, seeing Sulley run away from the child.

"Kitty!" A little girl yelled.

"Kitty?" Yoshi asked before chuckled, making Taiyo and Luigi annoyed as they shook their heads. They were going to see Sulley who was standing on a bench as the girl made baby babbles at him.

"We don't understand the child saying." Luigi said as the girl giggled.

Sulley saw the MI Bag and got an idea as the little girl picked up a worker's helmet and put it on her head. Sulley scooped her in the MI bag and zipped, he whined in disgust.

"Let take her back to her room!" Luigi shouted as they all went back to the Scare Floor F.

(Monsters Incorporated – Scare Floor F)

As they ran back to the Scare Floor F, Sulley always keeps the bag away from him at arm's length.

"Come on!" Taiyo said as they ran to the girl's door, and just as Sulley was about to turn the handle, it started to turn. Sulley and Taiyo gasped in horror.

"Let's hide!" Yoshi said as they all quickly hide behind the door. Randall came out of it, feeling unsure the kid's not there anymore and sent the door back to the Door Vault. Luigi noticed the little girl's arm came out as Sulley gently pushed her down back in and giggled which Randall stopped. Luigi and Yoshi silently gasped as they all closed their eyes.

"No!" Taiyo whispered. But Randall just sneezed, shook his head and kept walking. The door returned to the vault and Randall left of the room. Sulley grabbed the bag, motioned Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi to follow him and they all left out of the scare floor.

* * *

**Author Notes: **They are about to see what Monsters Incorporated made of and meets Mr. Waternoose the CEO of monster industry. Also, they were encountered by a little baby girl who came out from her door when it was there at the Scare Floor. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	20. Human Kid has invaded the Monster World!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Monstropolis – Streets)

Taiyo and his monster team ran through the streets as the Heartless appeared and surrounded them. The three new Heartless are Slimy Blobs, Air Soldiers and Mon-Shadow.

Slimy Blobs were green slimy Emblem Heartless with spikey shell and two metal arms.

Air Soldiers are winged Emblem Heartless. They are bearing the same shadowed face and jagged visage, the dark-skinned Air Soldier is kitted out for aerial battle in a modified aviator cap that covers the upper half of the face and boasts a pair of shiny-rimmed goggles; the propeller on the top of the cap presumably assists it in hovering in battle, though its bat-like wings seem to do most of the flying work. The Air Soldier also wears thick black pants with an upturned brown Heartless-symbol silhouette at the knees and bulky brown boots with blue and gold toes. It fights with black elbow-length gloves featuring metal bands at the top and sharp red claws that allow for painful attacks.

Mon-Shadows were the monster advanced form of Shadow. Mon-Shadows are the Pureblood Heartless. They had two pointy horns, jaw-mouthed outlined with grey, red inverted claws, and bipedal-legs.

"What are they?" Sulley hesitated, still holding the bag.

"Let's say they are not friendly unwelcome monsters." Yoshi said.

Taiyo summoned his Warrior Key which stunned Sulley and gazed at it.

"Sulley, you better stayed there with the kid." He said, without turning back.

"Yeah, okay." Sulley said.

Taiyo and his two allies attacked the Heartless. Luigi dodged from few Slimy Blob's sludge balls and punched one of them, but it protected with its metal arms.

"What? It resists against the physical attacks?" He asked himself and sighed. "Alright, I'll bring out some electrifying magic." He summoned Lightning Wave to zap them and obliterated into the black haze.

Taiyo dodged from Air Soldier's slashes as he took out one, he saw the group of Air Soldier charging at him. Taiyo pulled out his hand at them. "Stop!" The mystical clock was on top of them with six diamonds and freeze them in time. "Now, for the last time!" Taiyo jumped through to strike every Air Soldiers before the clock ticking for 10 seconds and once he has done, the clock vanished. Air Soldiers felt sudden pain as they fall down on the ground and dissipated into nothingness.

"Whoa, I took them down so quickly." Taiyo said.

Yoshi got surrounded by few Mon-Shadows with growling sounds. "I got a little surprise for you." Yoshi said, his feet glowing with brown aura. "Ground Geo!" He stomped to summon the small pillar of rocks to hurt some Mon-Shadows and they are still standing up. "Well, I had a lot of time to train." He said nervously, as his aura faded and running away.

Luigi stands between Yoshi and Mon-Shadows. "Yoshi, I got this." He said as Yoshi nodded.

"Shock Slam!" Luigi punched on the ground, creating the electrifying shockwave to stunned them and exploding into the puff smoke. Taiyo finished the rest of Slimy Blob and Air Knights with upgraded fire spell Fira and breathed.

"I guess this is what left of them." He said.

Sulley walked over to them with an amazing expression.

"You guys took them out. I can't believe it, but wait a minute? Are you guys weren't hanging around the city?" He asked.

"Well, we were travelers from the other worlds." Taiyo said.

"Travelers from the other worlds?" Sulley asked.

"But right now, we have to go find Mike!" Luigi shouted as they all ran on their way to Harryhausen's restaurant.

(Monstropolis – Harryhausen's restaurant)

Taiyo and others were made to the sushi restaurant. They pushed their faces against the windows to see Mike and Celia.

"Sulley?" Mike asked.

"Sulley?" Celia confused.

Taiyo and others pulled themselves out of the window and ran to the restaurant entrance. Taiyo and three monsters take a seat next to Mike.

"Hi, guys! what a coincidence, running into you here! Uh, I'm just going to order something to go." Sulley said.

"Michael." Celia said with an annoyed look.

"Sulley. Guys." Mike said, looking at them with gritted teeth. Sulley picked up the menu and said.

"Uhh. I wonder what's good here. Hmm." He put the menu in front of five of them.

"Get out of here, you guys are ruining everything!" Mike gritted to them.

"We went back to get your paperwork and the door is still on the Scare Floor." Luigi told Mike.

"What?" Mike asked as he turned back to Celia and held up a 'one-moment' finger. Celia glared at him upset as her snakes' hair hissed.

"The door?!" Mike exclaimed.

"Randall was in it." Sulley answered.

"Wait a minute, Randall? That cheater, he's trying to boost his numbers. I wonder why he had it." Mike said.

"As a matter of fact, there is something else you want to know." Taiyo said.

"What?" Mike questioned.

"Ooklay in the agbay." Sulley spoked in gibberish.

"What?" Mike irritated.

"He means 'Look in the bag'." Luigi and Yoshi said in unison, pointed their fingers down under the table. Mike looked down to see the bag is not there.

"What bag?" He asked.

Taiyo and others looking around the table, then around the place until Mike gasped at it. Sulley turned his head at Mike as he turned Sulley's head at the kid walking around with the bag on her head, even Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi saw it too. They all got up on their feet, banged the table and Sulley cried.

"Oh! They don't have anything I like here! So, take care, Celia!" Sulley and others running to go after the human child.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Yoshi cried out to Celia.

"Excuse me, sir." A monster waiter said when he walked past Sulley.

"Michael. What's going on?" Celia asked.

"Celia, please try to understand." Mike noticed the girl is out of the M.I. bag and run after to the child. "I have to do something!"

"Michael!" Celia shouted.

"A kid!" A monster photographer yelled as he accidentally took a photo of the little girl and she jumped on a table and yelled.

"Boo!" Then all the monsters panicked around the restaurant.

"There's a kid here! A human kid!" The sushi maker exclaimed to a phone. Everyone ran out of the restaurant including Celia and called out to Mike.

"Googley-Bear!"

"Stop running around, girl." Taiyo said as the little girl ran around him and Sulley. Mike snatched her up in a take-out box, she then blew a raspberry at Sulley and he closed it.

"Come on!" Yoshi yelled as they all ran out of the sushi restaurant.

(Monstropolis – Outside)

Taiyo and others were getting out from the panic monsters.

"Let's get out of here!" Mike yelled.

"Before, more trouble shows up!" Luigi exclaimed. Lights flashed on some monsters from CDA helicopters.

"Please remain calm! This is not a drill!" The CDA van arrived here as the yellow suit agents got out of it.

"Michael! Michael!" Celia called out to Mike.

"Celia!" Mike said, looking back at her as the CDA agent began to escort Celia away for decontamination.

"Come with me!" He said.

"Hey, stop pushing!" Celia warned.

"Hey! Get your hands off my Smoochypoo!" Mike yelled as Taiyo grabbed him and the five continued to run down the street.

"Well, I don't think that date, could've gone any worse." Mike said.

There was a loud noise, and when they turned around, there was a green force field over Harryhausen's.

"Well, much worst." Luigi deadpanned.

(Sulley and Mike's apartment)

_"It is my professional opinion that is now at the time to PANIC!"_ A monster with glasses and tentacles exclaimed.

The little girl pushed the TV down and get smashed on the ground.

"Uh oh!" She murmured.

Mike and Sulley screamed as they ran behind an armchair.

"Should we help them?" Taiyo asked, standing with Luigi and Yoshi as they watched.

"Nope, let watched it see this funny." Yoshi said.

"It's coming! It's coming!" Mike exclaimed as the kid ran over to them.

"Boo!" She said, coming near them.

"AHH!" They screamed, running out from behind the chair and towards the window. Mike and Sulley looked out the windows and then pulled down the shades. The girl ran toward them and they scrambled in different directions. She pulled out the strings to make shades go up, and Mike said as he ran over to her

"Come here, kid!" He moved the girl away from the window with a broom and sanitized the place, where she stood. The girl was walked to a Mike's CD collection and pulled one out, making the pile fall over.

"No, don't touch those, you little-oh! Now those were alphabetized. It's okay. It's alright. As long as it doesn't come near us, we're gonna be okay." He said. The kid walked over to Mike and then sneezed in his eye. Mike screamed and sprayed the sanitizer in his eye but burned his eye.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled out in pain.

"Your right, this is funny." Luigi said.

The girl walked over to whimpering Sulley who shields himself with the trash can lid and walked back on his chair to get away from her.

"I want to ride." A little girl babbled as Sulley step up on his chair and adjusted it. The human child pointed at Mike's teddy bear as Sulley take it and show it to her.

"Oh, y-you like this? Fetch!" Sulley said, throwing the teddy bear across the room and the kid ran after it, picked it up and hugged it. Mike saw his teddy bear being hugged by the girl, gasped in fear and ran over to her.

"Hey, hey, that's it!" Mike exclaimed as he snatched it from her. "No one touches Little Mikey!"

"Oh, that's not very nice!" Yoshi said, crossed his arms as the little girl whined.

"Mike. Give her the bear." Sulley said, saw her whining. Mike held Little Mikey up to protect himself and said.

"Oh-no."

She started to cry which causing the electricity surged.

"Now look what you have done!" Luigi glared at Mike. The CDA helicopter shined its light on the apartment as Taiyo and others screamed in panic.

"They found us!" Yoshi shouted. Mike dropped his bear and run to the window, pulling the shade shut.

"Make it stop, guys! Make it stop!" Taiyo holds out a bear to her.

"Here, ooh, bear! Nice bear! See!" He cooed as the girl continued to cry.

"Guys!" Mike exclaimed, gesturing to the helicopter.

"Quiet, Mike! You're not helping it!" Luigi said as Taiyo passed the bear to Sulley and he waved it in front of her.

"Ooh, bear! Ooh! Ooh, he's a happy bear! And he's not crying, and neither should you, or we'll be in trouble 'cause they're gonna find us." Sulley said.

"Please, stop crying right now." Yoshi said, kneeling to her. The little girl looked at Yoshi, sniffed and she turned at the teddy.

"Good. Keep it up. You're doing great," Mike said, watching the helicopter flying away.

"I'm a happy bear, yeah!" Sulley said. The little girl lunged forward and tried to grab the bear, accidentally touched Sulley's hand. He pulled back and screamed, clutching his hand and dropped the bear down.

"Oh, she touched me! It touched me!" Sulley exclaimed.

The kid started to cry again, and the power was surging.

"Sulley, the bear! The bear! Give her the—" Mike tripped, rolled into a trash can, his books and stuff fell into his mouth, and then a radio fell on his head. The girl laughed, making the lights up and all blew out.

"What was that?" Sulley asked. Mike hopped to him, still stuck in the bin.

"I have no idea, but it would be really great if it didn't do it again." He muffled.

"Her laugh was ten times powerful than a scream." Yoshi noted that. The kid giggled as Sulley shushed her and she shushed too. Taiyo picked her up which made Sulley a little panic.

"Taiyo, put her down! She was toxic!" He whispered.

"But she didn't look dangerous to me. In that case, I watched over her." Taiyo said, tickling her which made her giggled as he shushed to her and the girl did a same. Luigi sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, let's get some candles." He said.

Later that night, the room was illuminated with candles. Yoshi sat next to the little girl as she is drawing the picture in the middle of the room. She opened her mouth as Sulley tossed a Monster-O in her mouth and eat it.

"How could I do this?! How could I be so stupid?! This could destroy the company!" Sulley groaned, standing near Mike who's drawing his plans.

"Then at least we can keep her away from the factory." Luigi said.

"The company! Who cares about the company! What about us?! That thing is a killing machine!" Mike said pointing to Boo who was riding on Yoshi's back.

"Oh yeah, she was such an adorable little girl." Taiyo said.

"Then I bet it's just waiting for us to fall asleep and then WHAP! We're easy prey, my friends! Easy prey! We're sitting targets!" Mike exclaimed as Yoshi kneels on his knees and little girl climbed out of his back.

"Look I think I got a plan here! Using mainly spoons, we dig a tunnel under the city and release it into the wild!" Mike said.

"Spoons?" Sulley asked as he, Taiyo and Luigi gave Mike an irritated look. Mike frowned as he scrabbled a paper and tossed it over to the rubbish bin.

"That's it, I'm out of ideas, we're closed! Hot air balloon, too expensive! Giant slingshot, too conspicuous! Enormous wooden horse, too Greek!" He replied.

"What's that?" Yoshi asked as Boo held up a picture of her holding hands with Sulley and Taiyo and babbling at them.

"How cute!" Taiyo said as he and Sulley saw the little girl yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Uh, Mike? I think she's getting tired." Sulley said as Yoshi picked her up in his arms.

"Well, then why don't you find a place for it to sleep… WHILE I THINK OF A PLAN!" Mike yelled as he banged on his desk with a head. Sulley and Taiyo walked to her and Yoshi.

"Hey, you sleepy? Do you want to sleep? Is that what you want? Huh?" Sulley asked as Boo yawned again and Taiyo patted her head.

(Sulley and Mike's apartment – Sulley's bedroom)

Later, Sulley leads Taiyo who holding the kid and Yoshi into his room as he put the newspaper on the floor and put some cereal on it. Taiyo rolled his eyes and set Boo in Sulley's big bed and helped her to get comfy.

"There, how was the comfy, little girl?" Yoshi asked as tickled her cheeks and she giggled which caught Sulley's attention and he turned around.

"Hey, no! Guys! You can't put her over there! This is my bed. You two let her get her germs all over it!" He warned.

"She was not like a pet to sleep on the floor, Sulley." Taiyo said as Sulley sighed.

"Ugh, fine. My chair more comfortable anyway." Before he left the room, the little girl made a whine and pointed at the door.

"What?" Sulley asked as she made more babbles. Taiyo, Sulley, and Yoshi looked at the closet.

"It's just a closet, will you go to sleep?" Sulley replied. The little girl held up her drawing of a purple looking lizard resembling Randall.

"Hey, that looks like Randall. Randall's your monster. Do you think he's going to come through the closet to scare you, oh boy how do I explain this? Uh, it's empty. See?" Sulley said opening it as Boo hid a bit under the cover.

"It's okay." Yoshi said to her.

"No monster in here." Sulley said, walking into the closet and she looked a bit at the closet.

"Well, now there is but I'm not going to scare you." Sulley said stepping out and closing the door. "I'm off duty."

The girl looked over Sulley's shoulder and whined.

"Okay. How about we sit here until you fall asleep?" He pulled up a brick and sat on it.

"And I'll be sleeping with you." Yoshi said, sat down on the bed next to her.

"Go ahead. Uh, go to sleep. Now. Now. Go. Uh, you go to sleep." He mimed what he wanted the kid to do, go to sleep and finished with snoring. The kid giggled at Sulley and then she fell over, asleep. Sulley looked at the kid for a few moments and then got up.

"Yoshi, stay and sleep with her." Taiyo said as Yoshi nodded to him and went back to sleep. Sulley walked out the door and Taiyo followed after him. Just as Sulley was about to close the door, he looked at the girl for a minute, then closed the door.

(Sulley and Mike's apartment – Living Room)

Sulley and Taiyo walked over to Mike as Luigi fixed the lamp for him.

"Hey, Mike, this might sound crazy, but I don't know that kid's dangerous. Taiyo's right all the along." Sulley assured.

"Really? Well, in that case, let's keep it." Mike told them, sarcastically. "I always wanted a pet that could KILL me!"

"Mike, she was just a little girl." Luigi told him.

"Now look. What if we just put her back in her door?" Sulley asked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Yeah! It's like if we take her back in her door to go home." Taiyo said.

"It's like it never happened. Everything goes back to normal." Sulley persuaded.

"Is that a joke? Tell me you're joking." Mike told them as Sulley and Taiyo shrugged their shoulders.

"Guys, I'd like to think that given the circumstances, I've been extremely forgiving up to now, but that's a horrible idea." Mike continued as Taiyo saw Sulley's chair.

"What are we going to do, march right into the public with that thing? Then, we just waltz right up to the factory, right?" He asked.

"Actually." Taiyo spoke up, getting Luigi's, Sulley's and Mike's attention as they saw the smug smirk on his face. "I think I know how."

(Randall's bedroom)

Randall was tired after he was trying to find the human kid as he sleeps on his bed and heard something as he saw Snide and Iggy Koopa standing in front of him.

Iggy Koopa was one of the Koopalings and crazed, mechanical genius and childish. He has a yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green head, a four-ribbed plated belly, and padded feet. Iggy also shows similar teeth to Morton's. Iggy has a lanky appearance and he seems to be about twice as tall as Mario. He also has green hair that resembles leaves of a pineapple. He has large, oval eyes with blue rings that disappear when he closes his eyes, thus suggesting that they are his irises.

Randall narrowed his eyes at them.

"What are you two doing here? How did you sneak up in my room?"

"We need your little help in finding the child." Snide said.

And then why I am helping you?" Randall asked. Iggy was laughing crazily.

"Because you are aware of punks that you met them before." He said. "You mean you know those three guys?" Randall asked.

"Their names are Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi. We can work together to rule over the world!" Snide chuckled as Randall smirked evilly.

"Okay, but let me talk to my boss." He said as he picked up the phone and answered.

"Yes?" A stranger's voice asked.

"It's Randall. I got hired some company to help." Randall said.

"Very well, see you tomorrow." He hanged up as Randall put a phone down.

"So, what's our plan, mister…?" He asked.

"Snide. I will meet you again but don't fail me." He said as he opened the portal which Randall surprised and thinking it was a dream. Snide and Iggy Koopa walked to the portal and left.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The monsters were panicking about the child as the first time in monster's history. Taiyo and his team helped Sulley and Mike to get the little girl's door back and send her home. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	21. Hearing Randall's evil plot and caught!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Monsters Incorporated – Entrance)

The little girl is donned with a monster costume with two googly eyes of lamp, mop hair and purple skin from fabric chair. Sulley holds her behind his back as he and others walked to the factory.

"I can't believe, we are waltzing right up to the factory." Mike complained. "Guys, a mop, a couple of lights and some chair fabric are not gonna fool anyone. Just think about a few names, will ya? Loch Ness, Bigfoot, and the abominable snowman. They all got one thing in common pals: Banishment! We could be next!"

"Just stay calm and don't panic. We can do this." Taiyo told Mike.

Frank came out of the door.

"Hey, how you doin' Frank?" Sulley greeted.

"Hey guys." The short monster greeted the five.

"Everything's going to be okay." Sulley whispered to them, as they walked into M.I.

(Monsters Incorporated – Lobby)

Once they entered, they gasped when they saw the CDA everywhere in the lobby in wide eyes and Sulley let go of the door as it closed shut behind.

"Number one wants this place dusted for prints." A CDA guy said.

"Careful with that." Another one said, checking underneath the rubbish bin.

"I got a good view from here." A different uttered.

"A little lower." Another agent that was suspended from the ceiling yelled.

"This was recovered at the scene." A CDA agent told Mr. Waternoose about the M.I bag from last night encounter.

"Don't panic. Don't panic." Sulley told them.

"Don't tell me not to panic." Mike responded.

"We're not panicking!" Yoshi yelled. Mike and Sulley started to argue and then Luigi bellowed.

"Guys!"

Taiyo and others turned at Luigi as he pointed the little girl was walking over to Mr. Waternoose and some CDA agents.

"Come on!" Taiyo said as he and others rushed after her. Mr. Waternoose said.

"Now if there's anything that—"

"Boo." The little girl now to be called Boo told Mr. Waternoose.

"No, not now, not now, and-oh, hello, little one. Where did you come from?" Mr. Waternoose asked when he saw Boo and touching one of his legs.

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sulley greeted, running over to Mr. Waternoose with Mike, Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Ah, James, is this one yours?" Mr. Waternoose asked him.

"Uh, actually, it's my cousin's sister's daughter, sir." Sulley answered as he picked up Boo.

"Yeah, it's, uh, it's, uh, bring an obscure relative to the workday." Mike told Mr. Waternoose.

"Hmm. Must've missed the memo." Mr. Waternoose muttered. "Well, listen, James, why don't you and Taiyo stop by the simulator after lunch today and give us that scare demonstration we talked about, huh?" He asked.

"Scare demonstration?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah-Oh! Oh, sir, uh today might not be—" Sulley protested.

"Excuse me, Mr. Waternoose." A CDA agent said, tapping Mr. Waternoose's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." Mr. Waternoose said, starting to walk away from us. "All right, then I'll see you this afternoon James. That is, these gentlemen haven't shut us down."

"Oh boy," Sulley groaned.

"Oh, a scare demo. Well, this is great." Mike told Sulley and Taiyo.

"We can bring Sulley's cousin's sister's daughter along. She'll be a big hit!"

"But we can't let her in simulator otherwise she will be scared." Luigi said.

"Relax, I keep an eye on her." Yoshi said.

"Halt!" A CDA member exclaimed. Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Sulley, and Mike froze.

They turned and saw two CDA agents tackling someone to the floor.

"Hold him down!" Another agent said as the scream is heard.

Then they walked away fast into the Scare Floor F section.

(Monsters Incorporated – Men's Locker Room)

Taiyo and others walked into the men's locker room.

"Come on. The coast is clear." Mike said.

"So, what our plan, Mike?" Yoshi asked.

"All we have to do is get rid of that thing. So, wait here while I get its keycard." Mike said. Sulley put a little girl down on a bench.

"But she can't stay here. This is the men's room." He reminded.

Mike was completely astonished at what Sulley said.

"That is the most weirdest thing, you have ever said. It's fine. It's okay." Mike told him.

"Look, it loves in here. It's dancing with joy."

Sulley and Taiyo looked at Boo and saw her doing a patty dance.

"I'll be right back with its door key." Mike said.

"I'll go with him." Luigi said as he and Mike then left the men's locker room.

Sulley laughed and said to Boo. "That's a cute little dance you've got. That almost looks like you gotta—"

Boo flipped her hood open and looked up at Sulley. She whined, cutely.

"Sulley, she wants to go to the toilet." Taiyo replied.

"Oh." Sulley muttered, realizing that.

(Monsters Incorporated – Men's bathroom)

Boo was in the bathroom stall. Taiyo and Sulley were waiting outside the stall door. Boo was singing, Sulley and Taiyo were rocking on his feet as they waited, and Yoshi was leaned against the wall. When Boo stopped singing, Sulley asked Boo through the door.

"Uh, are you done in there?" He turned, opened the door slightly, and Boo yelped. Sulley jumped back and the door closed again.

"Sorry. Sorry." Sulley told Boo.

"Sulley!" Taiyo scolded, Sulley chuckled nervously.

Boo continued to sing again for a few more seconds as she stopped, and the toilet flushed. Yoshi walked next to them, Sulley turned around again and talked through the door.

"Okay, you finished now, right? Hello?" He opened the door and they saw the stall was empty.

Sulley, Taiyo, and Yoshi gasped as they rushed to the toilet and it was empty.

"She flushed herself in!" Yoshi worried.

"Boo!" Then they turned around to see Boo who was giggling and standing in front of them.

They let out a sigh of relief as Boo went to another stall.

"Where did she go, guys?" Sulley asked.

"We don't know." Taiyo smiled as they walked behind the stall where Boo was in.

"Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible? I just have no idea." Sulley said.

"Me neither, where could she have gone to?" Yoshi asked.

"Gotcha!" Sulley shouted, opening the stall as they saw it empty.

"Huh?" Sulley and Yoshi said in unison.

"Boo!" They all heard as they saw the little girl was at the other end of the stalls.

"Hey, you're good." Sulley said as Boo giggled as she went in the stall.

(Monsters Incorporated – Scare Floor F)

"Deep breath, Mike." Luigi said as Mike let out a breath and they approached Roz's office.

"Let me do the talking, Luigi." Mike said.

"Alright." Luigi responded.

"Roz, my tender oozing blossom. You're looking fabulous today, is that a new haircut? Come on tell me that's a new haircut" Mike said as Roz glared at them with her emotionless expression. "It's got to be a new haircut! Makeup? You've had a lift? You've had a tuck? You had something; something been inserted in your skin that makes you look like...ehhh. Listen, I need a favor, Randall was working late last night out on the scare floor, I really need the key for the door he was using."

"Well isn't that nice." Roz said stacking some papers. "But guess what? You didn't turn in your paperwork last night."

"He didn't-I, no? Paperwork?" Mike asked.

"Please, Roz. It was very important than file the paperwork." Luigi pleaded.

"I'm sorry. This office is now closed." Roz said, closing the shutter on Mike's fingers with a loud crack.

"YAAAAAAA!" Mike screamed in pain.

"Oooh! That's hurt." Luigi winced.

(Monsters Incorporated – Men's bathroom)

Taiyo, Sulley, and Yoshi were playing hide and seek with Boo.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Sulley said as Taiyo sat on the sink table and watch Sulley and Yoshi look under the stalls.

"We're getting warmer any second now! Fee, fye, foe!" Yoshi said.

"What are you guys doing?!" Mike yelled as Taiyo, Sulley and Yoshi looked over to Mike and Luigi.

"Hey, Mike." Taiyo said.

"We're uh looking for the kid." Sulley said.

"YOU LOST IT?!" Mike growled.

"No! No! She was just uh." Sulley said as Boo ran in and grabbed onto Yoshi's leg, crying.

"Hey? What's the matter?" Sulley asked. "She looks like she saw a ghost." Yoshi said holding her.

"I already told you, buddies, I haven't seen anything!" They all heard Randall's voice as they all quickly ran into one stall and stood on a toilet.

"Alright, carry on." CDA member said.

They saw Randall walked to the sink and put water on his fronds. Boo whimpered as Sulley comfort her, Mike accidentally put his foot on the toilet and splashed. Randall heard the splashed noise as Snide and Iggy Koopa arrived here to see him.

"Ah, you guys made it here." Randall said.

"Alright, here's the plan for you. I—" Snide replied before Yoshi has suddenly small coughed, caught the villains' attention.

"Huh?" Iggy grunted.

"Randall, thank goodness!" Fungus said, walking into the room and saw Snide and Iggy Koopa.

"Who are these guys?" He asked.

"We're just hanged around here, crazily." Iggy said as Snide shoved him in the shoulder.

"Well, getting to the point. What are we going to do about the child?" He asked.

"Will you-shh!" Randall angrily told Fungus, grabbing him and putting a hand to cover Fungus' mouth.

Taiyo and others share their looks at each other. Randall turned invisible and went somewhere.

"Where is he?" Yoshi whispered.

Then, the first stall door was slammed open. Randall appeared, went over to the one next to it, and slammed that one open too. Then Snide helped him to find who spied on them as he kicked the doors one at a time until then the one closest to the group.

"The front page!" Fungus exclaimed, running over to Randall. "It's on the front page! The child, the one you were after!"

"Silence, you imbecile!" Snide shouted, getting annoyed with him.

"Don't you think I'm aware of the situation? I was up all night trying to find it!" Randall responded.

"I did a simple calculation; factoring in the size of the sushi restaurant. The child may have escaped!" Fungus exclaimed.

"Yeah, well until we know for sure." Randall whispered rather loudly. "We're going to act like nothing happened, understand? You just get the machine up and running." Taiyo and Sulley glanced at each other confused. "I'll take care of the kid."

"Good, also take seriously about Taiyo and his friends." Snide said as Randall nodded to him.

"And when we find whoever let it out, they're dead!" Randall said, slamming open the door of the stall that the group was in and it closed. Fungus hid behind the newspaper, and when Randall saw he was still in the room, Randall said. "Why are you still here? Come on, go! Move, now!"

"Ow, Ow, I'm not here!" Fungus said as Randall hit him. They both left the room as Snide and Iggy followed them after, and then they heard the door slam. The heroes sighed in relief.

"They're gone, guys." Sulley whispered.

"I know." Luigi whispered. Mike then fell completely in the toilet, making Taiyo and Yoshi try hard not to laugh but snickered and the loo water splashed everywhere on the floor.

"Eww." Boo disgusted.

(Monsters Incorporated – Scare Floor F's Hallway)

Taiyo and others heading through the hallway, Mike's legs were still wet, and he was trailing toilet paper behind. Sulley held Boo on his arms.

"This is bad. This is so very bad." Mike uttered.

"What were they talking about a machine?" Sulley questioned.

"Yeah, what did they want for her?" Luigi asked.

"I guess Snide and another Koopaling helped Randall." Taiyo knowledge.

"Who cares? Oh." Mike moaned.

"Look, don't panic—all we have to do is call her door down and send her home." Sulley told them. Mike finally pulled the toilet paper off from his foot.

"You're right, you're right. We're just five regular Joes on our way to work." He said.

"Then let us blend in." Yoshi confirmed.

(Monsters Incorporated – Scare Floor F)

Sulley hid Boo behind his back as they walked onto the scare floor.

"Top of the mornin' fellas!" Sulley shouted to the entire scare floor.

"Hey, what's shakin' bacon?" Mike asked at Needleman and Smitty.

"Did you lose weight? Or a limb?" Sulley asked someone.

"You have her the card key, right?" Taiyo whispered Mike.

"Of course, I have her card key," Mike said.

"I told you I'd get her card key," Mike continued.

"I went and got her card key, and now I have her card key." They walked over to their station and Mike swiped the card. Sulley had put Boo on the ground and held his hand. The number for a door appeared on the small box, and Mike breathed.

"Okay, here we go."

"Okay, take care of yourself. Try not to run through any more closets." Sulley told Boo as the door was brought down to the ground. Boo giggled at Sulley and the door was not Boo's door.

"Mike, that's not her door." Sulley frowned at him when he saw the wrong door.

"Yeah, what gives?" Yoshi asked with the same frown as Sulley has.

"What are you talking about?" Mike questioned and protested. "Of course, it's her door. It's her door."

"No, Mike. Her door is white with flowers on it." Taiyo told him, angrily.

"No, it must have been dark last night, because this is its door." He opened the door and polka music was playing through the door. "Hey, do you hear that? Sounds like fun in there! Okay, send me a postcard, kid. That's Mike Wazowski, care of twenty-two Mike-Wazowski-you-got-your-life-back Lane." Mike remarked.

"Mowki Kowski." Boo mispronounced.

"Very good." Mike remarked. "Bon voyage. Bye-bye! Come on!"

Boo looked up at Sulley and Taiyo with a look on her 'Is he crazy? face.

"Look at the stick." Mike kept talking, picking up a stick. "See the stick?" He threw the stick into the room and said. "Go get the sticks! Go fetch!"

Yoshi walked up to the door and shut it closed.

"Mike, this isn't Boo's door." Sulley announced.

"Boo? What's Boo?" Mike asked.

"That what he decided to call her." Luigi said.

"Is there a problem?" Sulley glared.

"Sully, you're not supposed to name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it! NOW PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP ME—" Mike boomed.

"Uh, guys." Luigi noticed everyone was staring at them as they turned at them and Mike said.

"Oh hey!"

Taiyo quickly put Boo behind him.

"We're rehearsing a scene for the upcoming company play called 'Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me.'" Mike laughed."It's a musical!"

"Yeah, it will rock the house down!" Yoshi said.

"Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me." Mike sang.

Sulley started to make up a tune for the so-called 'Musical' as Mike continued to sing. "So help me, so help me."

"And cut! We're, uh, still working out the kinks." Taiyo said.

"It's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers." Mike pointed out.

Everyone went back to work.

"You guys, I've had enough! Now say goodbye to...where'd it goes?" Mike asked and noticed Boo is gone.

"What'd you do with it?" Taiyo looked behind himself and saw Boo is not here.

"Where is she?" Sulley asked.

"I don't believe it." Mike stated.

"She got away from you two again?! Well, that is just..."

"Boo?" Sulley and Taiyo questioned, starting to look around for Boo.

"What a minute. The sun is coming up. This is perfect!" Mike said, happily laughing. "She's gone!"

Sulley and Taiyo still worried as they both get up and ran back out of the scare floor.

"Mike, I will personally smack out of you later." Yoshi glared before he and Luigi went after Sulley and Taiyo. Mike tried to follow them, saying.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Where are you going?" He grabbed both Taiyo and Sulley's tails and persuaded. "My friends, please, don't blow this. Especially, when we're are so close to breaking the record! Somebody else will find the kid! It'll be their problem, not ours!" He tried pulling them back into the scare floor. "She's out of our hair!"

Sulley bumped into Randall as he turned Sulley's fur and blue with purple spots.

"What are you guys doing?" Randall asked as Mike let go of their tails and Randall turned back to his normal colors.

"They're rehearsing a play!" A scaring assistant said.

"She's out of our hair!" Mike sang again.

"Can it, Wazowski!" Randall ordered, pointing the newspaper at him, he had the one that hit Fungus with.

Mike did as he was told.

"So, what do you think of that getting out, Sullivan?" He questioned; his scary demeanor is gone.

Sulley stood straighter and crossed both sets of his arms.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" He said.

"Oh, yeah, crazy." Sulley said.

Randall started to say. "Word on the street is..."

Taiyo ignored him as he saw Boo standing about twenty feet behind him and she heads off to the direction.

"No, no way!" Mike lied, standing in front of Sulley. "But, if it was an inside job, I'd put my money on Waxford."

"Waxford?" Randall asked.

"Yeah, the one at station six. He does have those shifty eyes." Mike told Randall.

"Hey, Waxford!" Randall shouted to get his attention and he walked away from the group.

Sulley, Taiyo, and Yoshi ran towards where Boo is.

"Sulley!" Mike exclaimed, running after them.

"Guys!" Luigi cried.

"Michael Wazowski!" Celia shouted, caught Mike and Luigi's attention as they saw her wear a medical neck-cone and some bandages on her face, approaching them and got mad.

Mike froze in nervous.

"Uh-oh, your girlfriend is going to be so mad!" Luigi said.

"Can it, Mr. Mustache! Last night was one of the worse nights of my entire life! Far none!" Celia yelled as her snakes all hissed with cones of their own.

Mike winced at them.

"Mama-mia!" Luigi exclaimed, putting his hands on his cheeks.

"I thought you cared about me!" Celia said, turned away from his boyfriend.

"Schmoopsie, I thought you like sushi." Mike said as she yelled at him.

"SUSHI?! SUSHI?!" Her outburst caught Waxford and Randall's attention when Luigi and Mike noticed.

"YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT SUSHI!?" Mike grabbed Celia and kissed her as she slapped him.

Randall looked to his newspaper as his eyes widen to see Mike and Luigi's monster form in the corner of the headshot of Boo.

"Wazowski! Luigi!" Randall growled as he looked to see Celia on the ground and Luigi and Mike were gone.

"Michael! Ugh! Men!" Celia groaned.

(Monster Incorporated – Hall)

Luigi and Mike ran through the doors and down a hall.

"Where are we going to do?" Luigi asked.

"We have to get away from Randall!" Mike exclaimed as they hide around the corner next to a picture of Mr. Waternoose.

The painting had two eyes that blinked as Randall appeared with his arms crossed. Luigi and Mike were sighing in relief, turned around to see Randall was behind them.

"Yikes!" Luigi and Mike screamed as they both pinned by Randall against the wall.

"Where's the kid?!" Randall growled.

"Kid? What kid?" Mike pretended.

"I had no idea what you are talking about." Luigi lied.

"It's here in the factory, isn't it?" Randall said.

"You're not pinning this on us, it wouldn't have gotten out if you hadn't been cheating last night!" Mike yelled.

"Cheating! I-cheating...right." Randall said.

"Huh? He is clearly wasn't boosting his numbers." Luigi thought.

"Okay, I think I know how to make this all go away, what happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?" Randall asked as Mike stammered to answer but Luigi goes first.

"Every employee goes to lunch." Luigi said.

"Yes, they will go to lunch. Which means the scare floor will be...?" Randall asked.

"Emptied." Luigi said.

"That's right! The whole floor will be empty, smart guy." Randall turned at the clock.

"You see that clock?" He then grabbed Mike, gesturing the clock position as well as he twisted Mike's wrists which caused him pain. "When the big hand is pointing up and the little hand is pointing up. The kid's door will be at my station, but when the big hand points down, the door will be gone. You have until then to put the kid back! Get the picture?" Randall replied.

Luigi and Mike nodded in response.

"Good, don't keep me waiting." Randall said as he left them alone and left.

Randall walked through the hall and he found Snide and Iggy Koopa.

"Well?" Snide asked impatiently.

"I told them to find the kid and I had a plan to lure them to the Scare Floor." Randall smirked.

"Excellent work." Snide sneered as he summoned the Heartless troops. "Heartless, take care of Taiyo, Yoshi, and Sullivan." He ordered them as they nodded their heads and followed his orders.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo had an idea by putting Boo in monster costume as a disguise. However, he and others heard the evil plot from Randall, talking about the machine up and running. Mike and Luigi were caught up by Randall who helped them to get a kid into the door but Luigi don't trusted the reptilian lizard monster. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	22. Discovered the Secret Lab and Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Monsters Incorporated – Hall)

Sulley, Taiyo, and Yoshi running around to look for Boo as they were ambushed by Heartless including Blue Rhapsodies, Slimy Blobs, and Soldiers.

"Great! We have company!" Sulley said.

"You guys, go find Boo!" Yoshi said.

"Alright, be careful!" Taiyo said as he and Sulley run to find Boo.

Yoshi felt his aura has powered up with Geo Gaia as he smirked. "Rocker Punch!" He summoned the stones as it piled up on Yoshi's fists. "Oh yeah!" He charged at few Soldiers with striking punches and kicks, turning them into oblivion. Yoshi dodged from ice attacks from Blue Raphsodies and punched at them with rocky fists. And he took on Slimy Blobs which negate the effect of physical attacks.

"Who's up next?" Yoshi asked as the Heartless kept appearing the whole area and Snide was stood behind him. Yoshi turned around as Snide knocked him down into cold.

"Take him to his lair." Snide commanded as the Soldiers grabbed him and took him away to Randall's.

Meanwhile, Sulley and Taiyo running straight through the halls as they saw Boo who was standing near a trash can cart.

"Boo!" Taiyo yelled as she fell in.

"No!" Sulley yelled as two CDA agents found them.

"Hey, you!" Sulley and Taiyo turned around to see them.

"Halt! He's the one, the one from the commercial." Number 2 CDA agent said.

"Affirmative, that's him." Other CDA agent said.

"Can we get an autograph?" He holds out a clipboard with a paper.

"Oh! Sure, no problem." Sulley said in relief same as Taiyo.

"Can you make that to Bethany? My daughter?" He asked for his daughter.

"Yes, let's see." Sulley said as he and Taiyo saw two nerd monsters take out the trashcan with Boo away. "From your scare friend, best wishes!" Sulley finished signed on the clipboard as the two CDA agents walked away.

"See you guys later, take it easy." Taiyo said as he and Sulley turned at Needleman and Smitty.

"Bottoms up!" Needleman said, pour all the garbage and Boo into the trash chute. He pushed the button and as the garbage fell, they saw one of Boo's fake eyes in the chute. Sulley and Taiyo gasped in horror.

(Monsters Incorporated – Basement)

They ran downstairs and down to Trash Compactor as they watched behind the glass to see the trash with the fake eye jet put into a roller.

"BOOO!" They both yelled as they cowered with their hands on their cheeks in distress when the garbage going under the crumbling roller. Next, with two metal compactors slamming down on it as Taiyo and Sulley both passed out. They quickly recovered as they saw it again when the rubbish gets squashed under a roller and they fell over again. Taiyo and Sulley both covered their eyes as when they saw a large blade chop down on it and fainted. The cube came out with the broken lamp eye sticking out as Sulley and Taiyo ran over to a conveyor belt. Taiyo turned off the machine as they both moaned at the cube and thinking Boo's dead.

"Ahh!" Sulley and Taiyo groaned before both falling over with two loud thuds.

(Monsters Incorporated – Lobby)

Mike and Luigi stopped at the lobby and calling out the names.

"Sulley!"

"Taiyo! Yoshi! Oh! Where are they?" Luigi asked as he and Mike ran to the entrance to Scare Floor F.

(Monsters Incorporated – Men's Locker Room)

Mike and Luigi wandered around the locker room. "Okay, Sulley, come on, enough." Mike said as they saw naked George with his scaring assistant.

"Hey, you guys have seen Sulley and others anywhere?" Luigi asked.

"Nope. Sorry." George answered.

"Oh, Sulley!" Mike groaned as he and Luigi left from the locker room

(Monsters Incorporated – Hallway)

They are running through in the hallway.

"Sulley!" Mike yelled.

"Guys!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Sulley!" Mike cried out as they stopped when they saw Sulley walking down a hall, holding a trash cube with Taiyo and their faces were sad.

"Great news, pals! I got us a way out of this mess! But we have to hurry! Where is it?" Mike asked they are running to them as Sulley held out the trash cube with his lip quivering.

"Sull, that's a cube of garbage." Mike said as the lamp piece fell forward and Luigi screamed like a girl.

"Uh-oh." Mike murmured.

"I can still hear her little voice!" Sulley wept as Taiyo embraced him, sadly.

"Mike Wazowski!"

They heard Boo's voice.

"Hey, I can hear it too." Mike said putting his ear to the cub.

"What the mushroom?" Luigi asked as they listened.

"Mike Wazowski!" They heard a kid said, followed by more kids repeating the name.

"How many kids you got in there?" Mike asked as they looked down the hall to see a female monster teacher with a set of monster kids and Boo among them.

"Kitty!" She cried.

"Boo!" Sulley and Taiyo said in unison, tossing the garbage cube into the air as it fell on Mike and Luigi helped him up.

"Oh, thank god! She's okay!" Taiyo exclaimed as Sully picked her up and hugged her.

"Boo, oh, you're all right! I was so worried!" He said softly.

Taiyo warned her firmly. "Don't you ever run away from us again, young lady!"

Sulley hugged her again, kindly and said. "But we're so glad you're safe."

"My, what an affectionate father." A monster teacher said.

"Well, actually, it was his cousin's sister's daughter." Taiyo answered.

"Okay, Sulley, that's enough. Let's go!" Mike said as a blue slug monster approached to him.

"Mike Wazowski!"

"Yeah, yeah, kid. Step aside." Mike said trying to shoo him away as the kid bit down on Mike's hand.

"GAHHHHH!" Mike yelled out.

Boo then burst into laughter as the power in the building were gone out, leaving them in a dark hall. All the kids began to scream and panic.

"Would you stop making Boo laugh?" Sulley hissed.

"I didn't! Come on!" Mike growled, freeing his hand as they all ran down the hall.

(Monsters Incorporated – Scare Floor F)

Later they were heading to the Scare Floor F as Mike led the way.

"We still don't understand, you got Boo's door?" Sulley asked.

"I will explain later! Run!" Mike yelled as they ran into the Scare Floor and saw Boo's door at Randall station.

"It's over there!" Luigi said.

"There it is! Just like Randall said!" Mike said.

"Randall?! Wait a minute." Sulley replied as Boo began to squirm in fear and ran under a nearby desk.

"We're going to get our lives back. The nightmare is over." Mike explained.

"Hey, it's okay, Boo." Sulley said as he picked her up.

Taiyo said to Luigi. "Luigi, Randall tried to trick you and Mike."

"I know but Mike didn't believe me when I told him." Luigi said.

"What's the matter? Come on, it's time to move!" Mike said.

"Mike, what are you thinking? We can't trust Randall, he's after Boo." Sulley said.

"Who cares, let's go! This is a limited time offer!" Mike said, running over to them.

"No, no, I don't like this." Sulley refused.

"He was setting the trap for Boo!" Taiyo added.

"Look, guys, you wanted her door and there it is, so let's move!" Mike expressed.

Taiyo crossed his arms, Luigi looked away from him and Sulley stood to him.

"No, Mike." He said.

Mike sighed and said. "You want me to prove everything's on the up-and-up? Fine! They want the door; I get the door."

Mike moved forward to the door as Sulley and Taiyo whispered to them. "Mike, wait!" "Don't go in there!"

"They're just a bunch of paranoid delusional fur-balls!" Mike opened Boo's door and the room was entirely dark with gesturing it and he walked in.

"Mike, get back here!" Luigi gritted his teeth.

Mike was jumping on the bed as something snatched on him.

"Hide!" Yoshi whispered as they all hide under the desk and saw Randall left the door, carrying the door. Boo whimpered as Sulley shushed at her.

"Be quiet." Taiyo whispered. Randall put the box in the fake set of scream canisters and closed the lid above it before sending Boo door back and began pushing the cart away. Boo then accidentally fell over with a grunt as Randall stopped to look around before turning into invisible.

"He's looking for us!" Taiyo thought as he backed away and Randall drew closer next to them. Then they heard the bell rings as Randall moved back to push the cart.

"Let's go after him!" Luigi whispered as they all ran past through the monster employees and left from the Scare Floor F.

(Monsters Incorporated – Hallway)

Taiyo and others kept following Randall at the hallways and corners, but only they find a dead end with tool equipment.

"Huh?" Sulley asked.

"Mike? Mike? Where are you?" He put Boo down, as he, Taiyo and Luigi searched around the canisters.

"Mike, you're in there?" Taiyo asked.

"Where are you, Mike?" Luigi questioned. While Taiyo and others looking for Mike, Boo messed up the tools as she tried to pull it out but instead it tilted which it opened. Taiyo and others heard a clanking sound as they turned to see Boo had opened a secret passage. "

Wow!" Luigi said as Boo excited in babbling.

"Boo, way to go!" Sulley said. Boo giggled as Taiyo picked her up and they looked down the dark tunnel. Boo hides her face in Taiyo's wolf fur in fear as Taiyo patted her back.

"It's okay." He said.

They all walked right in the secret passage with the exit closing behind them.

(Monsters Incorporated – Boiler Room)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Sulley walked down the tunnels with the pipes shrilling as they heard voices up ahead and followed them. Then they saw Randall pushed the canisters cart, Snide was leaning against the wall, Iggy playfully yanked Yoshi's tail as he tied in rope and Fungus.

"Yes! I got the kid!" Randall shouted.

"Oh, huzzah! That's great news. Not that I was concerned, of course."

"Just get over here and help me!" Randall ordered. Taiyo and Luigi saw Yoshi was being tortured.

"Oh great, they got Yoshi." Luigi grunted.

"We have to think about our plan before saving them." Taiyo said.

"Come on, come on, come on. While we're young here, Fungus." Randall opened it up, lifting the box out of them and Fungus was helping him to carry the box.

"Kid needs to take off a few pounds." Randall commented as he and Fungus tossed Mike into the chair. Fungus let out a yelp, Snide and Iggy were shocked as they are rushed forward to Randall.

"Wazowski!" Randall almost shouted in shock as Snide grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"You fool! You caught the wrong one!" Snide reprimanded as Fungus shivered in fear.

"I don't know if I thought it was a kid!" Randall choked as Snide growled, let him go and he let out his breaths. Randall and Snide walked over to Mike.

"Where is it, you little one-eyed cretin?" Randall asked, poked Mike.

"Okay, first of all." Mike sat up straight as he talked. "It's a Cree-tin. If you're going to threaten me, do it properly."

Taiyo rolled his eyes in response.

"Second of all, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me is going to help you, cheat your way to the top!" Mike accused. Randall and Snide chuckled evilly.

"What a fool." Snide sneered.

"You still think this about that stupid scare record?" Randal questioned darkly.

"Yeah, what an idiot!" Iggy laughed.

"Well...I did, right until you chuckled like that and now I'm thinking I should just get out of here." Mike told him. He tried getting up, but a bar kept him down.

"I'm about to revolutionize the scaring industry." Randall told Mike as he locked Mike into the chair. "And when I do, even the great James P. Sullivan is going to work for me." Sulley growled quietly when he heard that.

"I don't like that lizard guy." Luigi said.

"Along with his friends shall kneel before me!" Snide said.

"Well, somebody has most certainly been a busy bee." Mike said fearfully.

"First, I need to know where the kid is and you're going to tell me, or your dino-freak pal will be treated so badly." Randall threatened as Iggy Koopa pulled out his wand on Yoshi.

"I don't know anything." Mike said.

"Uh-huh, sure." Randall said. Snide gestured his head at Iggy and he nodded as he pushed him hard and went over to Mike.

"I don't." Mike defended."I mean, I don't."

Fungus started to mess with a control panel. There was metal grinding and squeaking coming from the ceiling. Sulley and others looked up and saw a large machine.

"...Hey, Randall!" Mike said as the machine got closer to his mouth.

"What is that?" Yoshi asked.

"Say hello to the Scream Extractor." Randall said.

Sulley and Taiyo silently gasped in shock.

"Did Randall was behind this?" Sulley asked.

"Yes, I need to know why." Luigi said.

"Hello." Mike greeted as Yoshi's eye twitched at that.

"Come on, where you are going?" Mike asked Randall as he walked towards Fungus and behind a control panel.

"We'll talk!" Mike continued. "Come on, we'll have a latte! We can talk about this." Randall pushed Fungus aside and he started to activate with the controls.

"What's that thing? What is that thing?" Mike asked as the tip of the machine got closer to Mike. "Wait, wait, wait! Stop, stop! No, no! Come on, hey! Help, help, help!"

"Shut it off, please. I know where the kid is!" Yoshi yelled.

"Well then, spit it out before your friend lost his scream." Iggy said.

Sulley and Taiyo looked at each other and got up. They had to find a way to turn off the machine. They finally found the plug.

"Come on, let's unplugged it!" Taiyo shouted as he, Sulley, Boo, and Luigi yanked the plug out of its socket, turning off the machine.

Randall growled at Fungus and asked. "Oh, for love of… What did you do wrong this time?"

"I don't know. I calibrated the drive—" Snide had enough as he shoved Fungus into the machine.

"Go check the machine, you mindless idiot!" He shouted. Fungus walked over the Scream Extractor.

Randall sighed as he noticed a plug cable moved. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Snide asked.

"There's something wrong over there." Randall said as he and Snide followed it down the tunnel and stopped to see the plug from the machine was out.

"Someone stopped the machine!" Snide said.

Fungus was fixing the machine while Iggy doing his guard duty for Yoshi. "Spsst Fungus! You like cars? Because I have a really nice car, if you let me go, I will give you a ride, please Fungus." Mike whispered to Fungus.

"I'm sorry, Wazowski. But Randall said I am not allowed to fraternize with victims of his evil plot." Fungus said as Sulley grabbed him.

"Huh?" Iggy noticed Fungus's gone and got hit on his head, fainted with his faced-tongue. Luigi holds the big hammer with a smirk.

"Well, this is different." Yoshi murmured as Taiyo untied him, Sulley freed Mike from his chair and Luigi quickly put Fungus on the chair.

They all escaped before Snide and Randall would be here. Randall plugged the cable in, as he and Snide walked back to the machine, they stunned at Fungus who got sucked the machine with his mouth.

"What happened?! Where's Wazowski?!" Randall demanded as Fungus can't be answered to him, still sucking his scream. Randall groaned in annoyance, shutting the Scream Extractor off. "Where is he?!"

Fungus pointed at the direction where Taiyo and others escaped as Randall growled and he left to followed them.

"You come with me!" Snide growled as he grabbed dazed Iggy Koopa and ran off.

(Monsters Incorporated – Hallways)

Taiyo and others got out from Randall's secret lab and ran down the hall.

"This is crazy! He's going to kill us!" Mike yelled as they spotted the CDA agents who blocked their way and running to the other way.

"We got to get out of here now!"

"Where to, Mike?" Yoshi asked.

"We're starting a whole new life! Goodbye, Monsters Inc. Goodbye, Mr. Waternoose!" Mike exclaimed, running to the exit door but Sulley, Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi stopped when Mike mentioning about Waternoose.

"No, Mike. Wait!" Sulley said as he and others running to another direction and Mike came back to see them.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Mike yelled.

"Follow us!" Luigi said.

"We have an idea!" Sulley added.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Mike exclaimed as he is running after them.

(Monsters Incorporated – Scare Simulation Room)

They found the Scare Simulation Room where Mr. Waternoose was having the demonstration for the top Scarer as Sulley and Taiyo busted through the doors.

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sulley yelled.

"James! Taiyo! Perfect timing!" Mr. Waternoose gleamed.

"No, no, no, sir. You don't get it!" Taiyo reasoned.

"Show these monsters how it's done." Mr. Waternoose said, taking Boo out from Sulley and handing her to Mike who disgusted.

"Sir, you have to listen to us." Sulley protested.

"Pay attention, everyone. You're about to see the best in action." Mr. Waternoose told the trainees as they were excited.

"Sir, we can't!" Taiyo shouted.

"Reset the simulator." Mr. Waternoose announced, walking off to the simulator.

"But-but sir!" Sulley stammered.

The lights went off and the mother's voice said. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night, mom." The robot-human boy voiced.

"Sleep tight, kiddo." Father's voice said.

"Kitty! Doggy!" Boo said, running towards Sulley and Taiyo.

"No, Boo!" Mike whispered.

"Boo, come back!" Yoshi whispered.

"Now give us a big loud roar." Mr. Waternoose said.

"Mr. Waternoose, there's no time for this!" Sulley pleaded.

"Come on, what are you two waiting for? Roar!" Mr. Waternoose replied.

"But sir!" Taiyo protested but Waternoose didn't listen to him.

"Roar!" He ordered.

Sulley and Taiyo then groaned and turned to the fake kid in the bed. Sulley fiercely roared at the child especially with Taiyo who was more scarier than Sulley as his eyes turned into wild wolf pupil, bared his sharp teeth and let out a loud roar which combining the roars as the robot shot up and let out a scream. Boo looked closer to them as she gasped at their scaring roar and she whimpered. Sulley and Taiyo stopped their roars as they saw Boo running away and crying.

"Boo!" Yoshi yelled, running after her as people clapped.

"Well done, James. Well done, both of you." Mr. Waternoose said.

"Boo?" Sulley asked as he walked over to Boo who was hiding in the corner and Taiyo kneeled as he breathed.

"Taiyo, what's wrong?" Luigi asked as he put a hand on his back.

"We accidentally scared Boo, we couldn't do like that to her." Taiyo said.

"I know that's sound terrible." Luigi said as Boo tripped over some cables as her hood fell off her head and exposed herself with her face. Mr. Waternoose gasped at her after everyone left the room.

"The child!" He startled.

"Sir, she isn't toxic." Mike said, approaching him with Yoshi.

"It's true, sir." Yoshi said.

"What?" Mr. Waternoose asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but trust me." Mike said as he and Yoshi began to explain the events. Sulley tried to approach Boo.

"Boo?"

"Boo, they weren't tried to scare you." Luigi said, holding the crying Boo.

"That wasn't real, Boo. I was just…" Sulley pleaded as he looked at the monitors where he saw Boo's scared face and Sulley and Taiyo's roaring face. Sulley realized that he was doing that on purpose to her.

"Boo…"

"It's going to be alright." Luigi said, approaching to Mr. Waternoose and Taiyo walked towards Sulley.

"I'm sorry about that, Sulley." He said in guilty.

"And he was going to test it out on the innocent little girl and now that we have her, he's trying to kill us!" Yoshi explained.

"Yeah, it was the whole thing Randall fault." Mike agreed with him.

"Randall?!" Mr. Waternoose asked.

"Yes, and we can take you to his secret lab which is right here in this factory!" Mike said.

"How could this happen? How could this happen?!" Mr. Waternoose growled. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, sir." Yoshi said.

"Good, this company can't afford any more bad publicity." Mr. Waternoose said as Luigi handed Boo to the CEO of Monster Incorporated. "Now before we do anything else, let's take care of the child."

Sulley lowered his head in shame and thinking about what he has done something worst as Taiyo patted on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, let's Mr. Waternoose send her home." Taiyo said as Mr. Waternoose nodded in agreement.

Mr. Waternoose typed on the control panel as the door send itself to the Door Vault.

"I never thought it has to come to this, not in my factory. I'm sorry, you boys got mixed up in this, especially you James and Taiyo but now we can set everything straight again for the good of the company." He said, walking behind all heard the door came down on the platform as they looked at the door that made of metal and some freezing in it.

"Uh, sir? That's not her door." Mike said.

"I know, I know." Mr. Waternoose said as Randall appeared in front of the door and opened it to a snowstorm.

"Randall?!" Luigi asked as Snide and Iggy Koopa entered through the portal.

"Surprised to see us?" Iggy asked.

"It's yours." Mr. Waternoose said in a dreaded tone as Sulley, Mike, Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi gasped in shock. Mr. Waternoose and Snide shoved the heroes into the door as they crashed into the snow of the human world.

"No!" Sulley yelled as he and Taiyo running back to the metal door.

"I don't think so!" Snide yelled as he slammed the door shut and Sulley opened it only to see nothing.

"BOOOOO!" Sulley and Taiyo yelled in unison.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Sulley and Mike uncovered behind the evil plot right in the factory when they discovered the secret lab. They go to warn Mr. Waternoose but he was also behind of Randall's plot and banished them into human world! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	23. Unexpected Reunion with Kongs and Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Himalayas)

"NO! NO! NO!" Sulley yelled, slamming the door opened and closed.

"It's no use!" Taiyo said.

"It's too late! We're banished genius! We're in the human world!" Mike yelled angrily.

"Mike, calm down!" Yoshi yelled but Mike ignored him.

"Oh, what a great idea going to your old pal Waternoose. Too bad he was on the whole thing! All you had to do was listen to me! Just once!" Mike yelled.

"That's enough, Mike! You're not helping the situation!" Luigi yelled as he stands between him and Sulley and Taiyo alongside with Yoshi.

"Maybe you're not also helping the situation either! AAAAHHHHH!" Mike cried as he is tackling Luigi, Taiyo, and Yoshi into Sulley as they all rolled down the hill and stopped. Mike and Sulley were started fighting as Taiyo and two friends break them apart.

"Come on, guys! It's not worth it to fight like this!" Taiyo said, grabbing Sulley from behind and Luigi and Yoshi hold Mike on the ground. Mike gasped as his eyes widen at the massive shadow figure behind them and revealed as the big friendly Abominable Snowman.

"Welcome to the Himalayas!" He smiled at them which made the heroes confused.

"What?" Yoshi asked.

As the two shadowy figures appeared next to Yeti, was Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!

"DK?! Diddy!?" Luigi surprised.

"I can't believe it!" Yoshi yelled as he and Luigi let go of Mike who had the same expression with Sulley. Donkey Kong hugged Luigi and Yoshi as well as Diddy Kong.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. Fellas, these are the guys you talked about?" Yeti asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe you guys are here! We're so worried about you two!" Donkey Kong said.

"And how did you two ended up here?" Diddy Kong asked.

"We were banished by bad for nothing Mr. Waternoose. He was behind everything at his company." Luigi answered.

"Mr. Waternoose?" Diddy asked as Yeti stepped to little monkey. "He is the CEO from Monster Incorporated where I worked over there!" He answered.

"Ohhhhh! Right! I guess I forgot." Diddy shrugged as Mike and Sulley looked at each other in confusion.

Donkey and Diddy turned at Taiyo.

"Guys, who is that?" Donkey asked.

"This is Taiyo, the Keyblade Wielder." Yoshi answered to them as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong gasped.

"No way, it is him." They said in unison.

"Wait, you know that?" Taiyo asked.

"How about we can talk in the cave when we get there? Followed us." Donkey replied as he, Diddy and Yeti walked through the snow.

"You heard him, otherwise we'll get a freeze to death!" Yeti added.

(Himalayas – Yeti's Cave)

Mike was wearing his snow gloves and scarf. Donkey Kong set a campfire to make brought the three blankets for Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi to keep them warm.

"Thanks, DK." Luigi said.

"No problem." Donkey smiled as Diddy Kong handed the three mugs of cocoa.

"Here comes the hot cocoa!" He said.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Taiyo smiled as he and others drank the whole and sighed in relief which made Mike rolled his eyes.

"So, Taiyo, you're the Keyblade Wielder?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah, I was. And how did you know I was?" Taiyo asked.

"Before our world destroyed within the darkness, my grandpa Cranky told me the Legend of the Keyblade Rangers." Donkey Kong said as made the others confused except Sulley who was moaned outside.

"The what?" Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi replied in unison.

"Huh? What's going on?" Abominable asked and shrugged as he gets something for Mike from getting cold.

"The Legend of the Keyblade Rangers, it is said the darkness and light were the two halves of the Universe that keeps in balance and cannot exist without the other but whoever disturbed it, may brought threaten many worlds and used the Kingdom Hearts to rule over the multiverse." Donkey explained.

"Kingdom Hearts?" Taiyo asked as Mike ignored that for a bunch of stories and Luigi answered to him. "I heard it from Rosalina. She said it was the heart of all worlds throughout the plane of existence and the source of ultimate power and wisdom."

"Wow, that's sound curious." Taiyo amazed.

"Yes, it was, but let me continue on this." Donkey Kong said and telling him. "As I was saying, any pure evil beings will defy the laws of the Universe by using Kingdom Hearts to destroy all the life as we know it. Then, a nameless group called Keyblade Rangers emerged from the bright light, defeating the evil once and for all and the whole world is proudly safe. But in order to save the worlds, the leader was sacrificed himself as he transformed into ethereal cosmic energy and become the brighter star. Everyone praised the leader known as the Keyblade Warrior who saved all life in each world and never forgot him." He finished as Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi were awed.

"Whoa, really? That story is wonderful." Taiyo said.

"Yeah, it made us a shock but it's true." Donkey said.

"But what about the other Keyblade Rangers?" Luigi asked.

"Who knows? Some say that they were disappeared into the dark realm. Sad to say." Donkey replied.

"So, what about you two happened back to your world. How did you guys end up in the snowstorm?" Yoshi asked.

"Before Donkey Kong and I were gone into existence, the bright light surrounded us and brought us into here where we met by Yeti who welcomed us." Diddy Kong answered.

"I see. Who did that?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know but we have to know who or what." Donkey replied.

"Agreed." Taiyo said.

The Abominable Snowman came back as he set the lantern on the ground next to the fire, which it brightens the whole cave even more.

"Abominable, can you believe that? Do I look abominable to you all? Why can't they call me 'the adorable snowman? Or the agreeable snowman, for crying out loud! I'm a nice guy. Snowcone?" Abominable asked holding out yellow snow cones too them.

"Ugh!" Mike grunted in disgust.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Taiyo asked.

"Oh no, no, no! Don't worry, guys! Its lemon flavored in them." Donkey Kong explained.

"Yeah, how about you, big fella? Snowcone?" Yeti asked Sulley who sat by the entrance to the cave.

"Dudes, what happened to him?" Diddy asked with the others as Taiyo sighed sadly.

"Sulley and I scared the little girl when we were in the Simulation Room." He said, lowered his head down as Yoshi comforts him.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Sulley asked covering his face in shame as Luigi comes over to him.

"We know, Sulley, it was the rage of the roar that coming from your inside, not outside." He persuaded as Sulley nodded.

"Ah poor guy I understand, it ain't easy being banished, take my buddy Bigfoot when he was banished, he fashioned an enormous diaper out of poison ivy! Wore it on his head like a tiara, called himself King Itchy but it won't be so hard for you guys, how lucky can you get? Banished with your best friends."

"He's not my friend as did the others." Mike growled.

"Well, same to you Mike!" Luigi shouted back at him while comforting Sulley.

"Oh, I just assumed you were buddies you know when I saw you out there in the snow hugging and all." Yeti said. "Look at that big jerk! Ruined my life and for what?! A stupid kid because of you! I am not stuck in this frozen wasteland!" Mike yelled as Taiyo lost his temper as he grabbed him and choked him which shocked everyone.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?! YOU DESERVED THIS AS MUCH TO DO WITH HIM!" He bellowed as Donkey Kong break them apart.

"Whoa, calm down, Taiyo. We get it now! I know Mike had gone way too far for blaming Sulley." He persuaded as Taiyo took a breath and let go of Mike who breathed out and frightened.

"Wasteland? I think you mean 'Wonderland'! I mean how about all this fabulous snow! Huh? And wait till you see the local village, cutest thing in the world! And I haven't even mentioned all the free Yaks Milk!"

"Wait, what did you say?" Sulley asked, turned around to Yeti.

"Yaks Milk! Milking a yak isn't exactly a picnic you know when you pick the hairs out, it's very nutritious." Yeti said.

"Ew." Luigi commented.

"No, no! Something about a village! Where? Are there kids in it?" Sulley said approaching.

"Kids? Sure, tough kids, sissy kids, kids who climb on rocks."

"WHERE IS IT?!" Sulley growled.

"It's at the bottom of the mountain a three-day hike."

"Three days?! We need to get there now!" Sulley yelled, banging on a wall as an icicle fell from the room, hit the floor and rolled towards sled gear. Sulley grabbed the lantern as he and Taiyo as they ran to the gear.

"You want to go to the village?! Okay, rule number one out here always-no, never! Go out in a blizzard! Even the two apes should follow my rules as well!"

"We need to get to Boo!" Sulley said as a yellow snow cone hit him as they looked to Abominable Snow Man who pointed at Mike.

"Boo?! What about us?!" Mike yelled throwing another snow cone at Sulley.

"Ugh." Yoshi grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Ever since that kid came in, you've ignored everything I said and now look where we are!" Mike yelled throwing the third snow cone.

"We were about to break the record, Sulley! We would have had it made!" Luigi smacks Mike's hand and shouted.

"None of that matter now would happen!" Mike got confused at what Luigi said which Sulley nodded back to him.

"None of it matter? Wait for a second, 'none of it matters'? Okay, no good, great! So now the truth comes out? Does it?" DK and Diddy Kong looked at each other.

"Luigi's got the point." He said.

"Oh, would you look at that?! We're out of snow cones, uh, let me go outside to make some more." Abominable Snowman said leaving the cave with an awkward expression.

Donkey Kong whistled as he walked to the wall and twisted the icicle which it's on the ceiling. The wall opened as it revealed as the big sled with the motor fan. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi were awed at it.

"Where did you get that?" Taiyo asked.

"Diddy and I borrowed from the humans when Yeti wasn't around." Donkey Kong said.

"Good, so let's go." Luigi said as Donkey pulled the rope from the big sled as it moved and Sulley finished building the sled as well and he joined the others.

"What about me? I'm your pal, I'm your best friend, don't I matter?" Taiyo and others turned around at Mike.

"I'm sorry Mike, I'm sorry we're stuck out here I didn't mean for this to happen but Boo in trouble. I think there might be a way to save her if we just get down to that—" Sulley was cut off by Mike.

"We? We?! No, there's no we this time pal, if you want to go out there and freeze to death. You be my guest because you're on your own." Mike said turning his back as Donkey Kong shooks his head, patted Taiyo's shoulder who shot a glared at him and turned to the others.

"Come on, we are leaving without him." Taiyo said as he and others pushed the sleds outside.

(Himalayas – Snow)

Sulley slides on the sled with Yoshi who holds on his back, Taiyo, and Luigi riding on the big sled with Donkey Kong and Diddy as they all are sliding down the mountain and passed Abominable Snowman.

"Hey, I got more snow cones!" He called out to them.

"No thanks! Thanks for the help!" Taiyo called.

"Bye, bye!" Diddy yelled, waving at Yeti. Taiyo and others racing down, avoiding the obstacles.

"This is like we were racing on the sleds!" Luigi cheered.

"Yeah, that was fun!" Donkey Kong said. Until, they all hit a rock that made the group flew off and crashed into the snow, bounced a few times before coming to a stop. Diddy Kong pulled himself off from the snow, shakes his body to make snow fell off and brushed his red cap.

"Are we there yet?" Yoshi asked as they heard a scream and they looked ahead to see lights from the village and heard more screams.

"There's the village ahead!" Taiyo said. "Come on, guys! Let's go save Boo!" Donkey Kong said as he and others went into the village.

(Monsters Incorporated – Scare Floor F)

Taiyo and others burst through George's door.

"Gangway! Sorry, George!" Sulley yelled.

"We're sorry about that!" Luigi yelled as he and others followed after him. Charlie yelled at them. "Hey! You can just—" Then he gasped at George who got a sock on his tummy. "23-1—!" George grabbed his neck to choke as he shoved the sock in his mouth and threw him into the room and closing it as he smiled and whistled away.

(Monsters Incorporated – Hallway)

"Out of the way!" Sulley yelled as he and others ran down the hall. "Move out of the way!" Taiyo yelled, passing some monster employees. "Excuse us, coming through!" Donkey Kong said as Diddy holding on his back.

(Monsters Incorporated – Boiler Room)

Snide put the Boo down on the chair.

"No!" She cried.

"Be quiet!" Snide said as Randall locked her in wrists bar.

"Finally! I never should have trusted with you this! Because of you, I had to banish my top Scarer!" Mr. Waternoose scolding at Randall.

"Aye, with this machine, we won't need Scarers. Besides, Sullivan got what he deserved." Randall scoffed.

"Sullivan was twice the Scarer you will ever be!" Mr. Waternoose yelled as Randall growled at him.

"Oooooh! That's so crazy!" Iggy Koopa mocked.

(Monsters Incorporated – Hallways)

Taiyo and others found the secret door as Sulley ripped it opened and they are all going in to save Boo before Randall does.

(Monsters Incorporated – Boiler Room)

Fungus started the Scream Extractor up and running as Randall and Snide smirked evilly. The machine pulled to her as Boo panicked.

"Kitty! Doggy!"

"They won't see you again!" Snide chuckled as Boo screamed. Then, Sulley and Taiyo roared as he grabbed the machine away from her and Taiyo broke her restraints.

"Kitty! Doggy!" Boo exclaimed happily.

"Sullivan!?" Mr. Waternoose yelled.

"Taiyo?! But how?!" Snide yelled as Sulley tore the Scream Extractor from the ceiling and tossed it out the three bad monsters as it pinned Mr. Waternoose and Fungus to the wall. Snide and Iggy get ready for the attack but get knocked by Donkey Kong and Diddy as they started banging on their chests. Taiyo handed Boo to Sulley and he holds her.

"Sorry, Boo!" He apologized.

"Stop them!" Mr. Waternoose yelled as Randall growled and disappeared. The Heartless troops of Shadows, Air Soldiers and Large Bodies appeared and surrounded them.

"Iggy Koopa! Heartless! Destroy them!" Snide said as they all charge at Taiyo and others, but Donkey Kong and Diddy blocked their path.

"You hooligans better go through with me!" He gestured himself as Diddy turned back to Taiyo and others.

"Go, go, go, go! We can hold them off!" A little monkey said as Taiyo nodded to him.

"Let's go!" Yoshi yelled.

"Let's get you home." Sulley grabbed Boo's card key from the folder that lay on the floor but Sulley was punched back and hit the floor.

"Finished them off!" Mr. Waternoose yelled as Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi got punches in their own and felt like an invisible attack. Iggy Koopa fired a green magical blast from his wand at them and colliding them. They all hit by scream canisters and hit the floor as Randall appeared in front of them from the ceiling.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that Sullivan!" Randall said, disappearing. Taiyo summoned his Warrior Key as Shadows, Fangarfs and Slimy Blobs appeared them.

"Luigi, Yoshi, takedown on the Heartless! Sulley and I got Randall and Iggy!" Taiyo ordered.

"Right!" Luigi and Yoshi said in unison as they are taking down on the Heartless.

"Hehehe! You guys were going down!" Iggy Koopa said as he concealed into his shell and speeding at Taiyo as he blocked him with his Keyblade which emitting sparks coming out.

"Thunder!" Taiyo called down the lightning bolts on Iggy and shocked him as he popped out of his shell. Taiyo strikes him with few hits and kicked him against the wall. Randall still in invisible as he kicked Taiyo into Sulley as he dropped Boo and she headed into the entrance.

Taiyo gets up and yelled. "Show yourself, you coward!"

Then a snow cone ball hit on Sulley's face.

"Mike?!" Taiyo, Sulley, Luigi, and Yoshi yelled in unison, saw Mike holding another snow-cone ball.

"Looks it's not that I don't care about the kid." Mike said.

"Mike, you don't understand." Sulley said as Randall knocked him down.

"I do understand I was just mad that's all you should have given me more time to think and shouldn't have left me out there." Mike said.

Iggy Koopa used his magic spell to cast himself into invisible and attack distracted Taiyo. Taiyo tried to hit somewhere, knowing where Iggy is as he got smacked on his face and elbowed on his gut. Sulley got his arm twisted behind his back as Mike unaware of Randall's invisibility.

"We're being attacked!" He grunted.

"I'm not attacking you I'm trying to be honest, hear me out." Mike said.

"Mike!" Taiyo shouted as Randall slammed him to the ground.

"Look you and I are a team, nothing more important than our friendship." Mike said as Boo approached him and babbling about.

"I know kid, he's too sensitive." Sulley and Taiyo were being strangled by Randall and Iggy Koopa as they got choked.

"Come on pal, if you start crying. I'm going to cry, and I'll never get through this, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I am now...Sulley! I'm bearing my soul here! The least you can do is pay attention!" Mike said throwing the snow-cone ball at Randall in the face, exposing him as Sulley back-punched Randall and knocked him out. Taiyo lunged himself, throwing Iggy off from his back and revealing as Taiyo quickly swung his Keyblade at the Koopaling and knocked him unconsciousness.

"Hey, look at that, it's Randall… Oh." Mike said, realizing what happened.

"Come on!" Sulley said picking up Boo and Mike. Luigi and Yoshi had finished the Heartless as two of them running with Taiyo and escaped.

"Get up! There can't be any witnesses!" Mr. Waternoose yelled as Randall and Iggy regained their consciousness.

"There won't be!" Randall shouted.

"No one's stand in our way!" Iggy retorted. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong and Diddy were knocked on the ground by Snide as he walked past them, ignored them. Donkey Kong shook his head as he grabbed Diddy Kong.

"Come on, Diddy!" He said as he is going after Taiyo and his friends.

(Monsters Incorporated – Hallway)

Taiyo and others were running out into the hallway. "I'm glad, you came back, Mike!" Sulley said. "I hope you will forgive us!" Taiyo said. "Someone had to take care of you, big furballs." Mike said.

"YAAAAA!" They heard Celia yelled as she jumped toward Mike.

"AHHHH!" Mike screamed as she tackled him out of Sulley hand. "Schmoopsie-poo! I really can't talk!"

"Come on!" Sulley yelled, dragging Mike but Celia still held on his legs.

"Michael, if you don't tell me what is going on right now! We are through, you hear me?! THROUGH!" Celia yelled.

"Okay! Here's the truth! You know the kid they're looking for? Sulley let her in! We tried to send her back but Waternoose has this secret plot and Randall and his goons right behind us and he's trying to kill us!" Mike explained.

"You expect me to believe that pack of lies, Mike Wazowski?!" Celia yelled.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo said exposing herself to Celia from Sulley's shoulder, startling Celia screamed and released Mike.

"I love you, Schmoopsie-poo!" Mike yelled as they all ran into the Scare Floor F.

"Hey!"

Celia turned her attention at Randall, Fungus, Iggy, and Snide.

"Idiots!" Randall yelled when knocked over the canisters cart and Celia narrowed her eyes, knowing how to stop them.

(Monsters Incorporated – Scare Floor F)

They ran onto the Scare Floor.

"Lookout. Coming through, here, coming through! Make way!" Mike expressed.

"Out of the way!" Taiyo yelled.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Mike told Sulley as he and others got there in the station. Sulley swiped the keycard on the slot and the numbers coming up. Randall, Fungus, Snide and Iggy Koopa.

"There they are!" Randall pointed at Sulley and other heroes.

"Don't let them get the door!" Snide yelled as Taiyo and others turned at them as the villains walking towards them.

"Attention, employees. Randall Boggs has just broken the all-time scare record." Celia talked over the P.A.

"Huh?" Randall questioned as he and other villains were surrounded but the other employees.

"No, I didn't! Get out of my way!" He complained.

Celia put the phone away and turned at Mike and his friends.

"Go get'em, Googley-bear!" She determined.

"Thanks, Celia!" Luigi shouted as Boo shrieked. Taiyo and others turned around to see Boo's door coming towards the station.

"There it is!" Mike said, pointing at the white door with pink flowers.

"Get off my tail! Let me through!" Randall yelled as he and Iggy pushed himself through the crowd of monsters and started to move towards them. Sulley had got an idea as he hit the big red button on the panel. That button would send all the doors back into the Door Vault.

"Sulley, what are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Grab on!" Sulley yelled as they all got onto the door except Yoshi can fly with his wings.

"Are you out of your—" Mike questioned and screamed 'mind.'

"I thought you can't fly, Yoshi?" Taiyo asked.

"Well, I need a flying practice." Yoshi said sarcastically.

Randall and Iggy climbed up on the platform and onto the door, following them. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong arrived to see Taiyo and others.

"Good luck, guys." Donkey Kong said.

"Guys, what are we doing?" Mike asked.

"Taking Boo's home!" Taiyo answered.

"Right, we have to get Boo's door and bring it back on a station." Sulley confirmed.

"What a plan-simple, yet insane!" Mike told them. Yoshi turned back while he's flying over next to them as he saw Randall and Iggy Koopa jumping on a next door to get closer to them.

"Oh, sour apple." Yoshi muttered, turning back to the direction where Taiyo, Sulley, Mike, and Luigi were facing at.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Our heroes were banished in the snow wasteland of Himalayas, they had an unexpected reunion with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong who were stuck in the human world too. With a good help of the two apes, they managed to find the village where the kids lived and used the door as a gateway to the Monstropolis except Mike until he changed his mind and joined them shortly. Taiyo and others managed to save Boo from stealing her scream in the evil lab and raced back to the door, unfortunately they were riding on the door and went into the Door Vault. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	24. Battle at the Door Vault

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Monster Incorporated – Door Vault)

"What do we do when getting that Boo's door?" Luigi asked.

"We'll wing it!" Sulley said as he and others entered the Door Vault and their eyes widen to see millions of doors in all directions on each rail and being put together on the wall to their right.

"No wonder this company was so big." Luigi murmured.

"Whoa!" Sulley awed.

"Oh, boy." Mike said.

"Hold on!" Sulley yelled as he and others held on the door tighter. It went along its path, gaining speed. Mike and Sulley screamed but Taiyo and Luigi yelled in enthusiasm.

"We were riding like a roller coaster! Woohoo!" Taiyo yelled as Yoshi flying faster to catch up with them.

"Don't look down!" Sulley told them.

"I'm not looking down!" Yoshi protested, kept flying next to them. The rail was starting bumpy, making Boo and Taiyo's chattering. Then, there was a drop track as Sulley and Mike gasped at it.

"Here goes the big drop!" Luigi yelled as it's going along down the rail.

"Waaaaaaaaah! /Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Mike and Sulley screamed as Boo cried in excitement as the door's red light turning on an off as Sulley and Taiyo noticed.

"I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna be sick!" Mike said himself as they all turned to corner to see the mechanism that would separate the doors into each direction.

"Oh no!" Yoshi said as Boo's door was put much farther away from them.

"Boo's door?" Sulley asked.

"There it is!" Mike exclaimed as he pointed at it where it right down below and next to other doors. "How are we supposed to get it now?"

They held onto the door as it went all the way to the back on the line and Yoshi flying towards them and landed.

"Oh great, it's a dead-end, guys!" Yoshi said as Taiyo and others turned around at the outside as Randall and Iggy Koopa poking their head into them.

"They've found us!" Mike said, looking at Randall and Iggy Koopa.

"Make her laugh!" Sulley ordered Mike.

"What, Sulley?" Mike asked.

"Just do it!" Taiyo told him.

"Oh." Mike grabbed his eyelid and then let it slip back into place.

"Ow!" Boo giggled, and it turned into a laugh, making all doors activated after just a few seconds.

"Good girl!" Yoshi told the little girl.

"Get it open!" Sulley said.

"Here he comes!" Mike gasped as he opened the door, climbed in there with the others.

"Give us that kid!" Randall shouted as he and Iggy advanced at them. Taiyo slammed the door on Randall and Iggy.

(Human World – Hawaii)

The monsters stumbled out of the beach shack and took in their surroundings.

"Why couldn't we get banished here?" Mike asked.

"Stop worrying like this!" Luigi urged.

"Come on, we got to find another door!" Sulley as they all ran into another shack.

(Monster Incorporated – Door Vault)

Sulley opened it up at the end of the row as he almost fell out of the closet. Sulley looked around and he saw.

"Look, Boo's door!" He shouted as he climbed into another door and Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi followed him up there.

"They are coming! Hurry up, hurry up!" Mike told Yoshi. Sulley grabbed his arm, but his hand slipped, and he almost dropped Mike. Mike then screamed and Sulley pulled him into the next room and closed it. Randall and Iggy heard the door shut as they gazed up at it.

(Human World – Japan)

Luigi looked around the room and saw the Mt. Fuji through the window.

"Oh, Japan." He said. Sulley tried to open the door but he can't find the door handle.

"Come on! It slides, it slides!" Mike told Sulley.

"Ooh, right, right, right." Sulley slid the door open and they all ran out of it.

(Monster Incorporated – Door Vault)

Sulley opened another closet and stopped his tracks, nearly fell off.

"Jump! We're right behind you!" Mike told him. Then, Sulley jumped. Mike, Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi jumped after him. Sulley grabbed onto a green door, Mike grabbed onto a brownish door, and Taiyo and Luigi jumped onto a blue door along with flying monster Yoshi. They jumped onto a platform after the doors had gone down

"Come on!" Sulley alerted.

"Hurry up! Keep moving!" Mike told the others. The group ran to a door on the floor. Sulley opened it up for them. Then, they looked behind them and saw Randall and Iggy Koopa jumping onto another moving door.

"Get inside!" Sulley told Mike, Luigi, and Yoshi as they jumped in.

(Human World – Paris)

Mike, Luigi, and Yoshi fell on the floor in a room with Paris outside the window.

"That was weird." Mike murmured.

"Yeah. Hey! Eiffel Tower!" Yoshi said as Sulley and Taiyo landed on them and crashed.

"Mike?" Sulley asked.

"Luigi? Yoshi?" Taiyo asked.

"Get off of us from your bums!" Luigi grunted.

"Oh sorry!" Sulley said as they all got up and helped Mike, Yoshi, and Luigi up and continued to run.

(Monster Incorporated – Door Vault)

Randall and Iggy ran after the door on the floor as they jumped down in the room.

(Human World – Paris)

Randall slithered, and Iggy Koopa rolled over the floor as they growled and run to the opened door.

(Monster Incorporated – Door Vault)

Randall and Iggy Koopa looked out the door on a moving rail as Mike and Yoshi slammed the door on them and saw two pink tips of fronds and green hair sticking out.

"I hope that hurt, lizard boys!" Mike taunted as he jumped onto the door that others were on and laughed.

"Great job, buddies. We lost them." Sulley congratulated Mike. Something snatched Boo as she let out a squeal.

"Boo!" Sulley shouted as Randall holding Boo along with Iggy Koopa. Taiyo and others looked up and saw them.

"No!" Sulley and Taiyo shouted in unison as Randall disarmed the clamp holding the door to the beam and the group started to fall with the door, but Yoshi flew down to save them.

"Nice working with you!" Randall shouted at them.

"See ya later, losers!" Iggy Koopa said.

"Get it open!" Sulley shouted.

"Open it, quick!" Taiyo yelled.

"I'm trying!" Mike yelled, opening it as he and Luigi climbed in.

"Come on! Get in here!" Yoshi flew through the opening door before he and Luigi pulled Sulley and Taiyo in and slammed the door closed as it smashed on the floor. Boo wailed about them and thinking they're gone.

"Time to go back!" Iggy Koopa said.

On a ramp, Taiyo slammed open a door on the bottom of a pile of doors as they all climbed out.

"Boo!" Sulley called out.

"Where is she?!" Yoshi looking around.

"There they are!" Sulley yelled as he and others saw at the rail above where Randall and Iggy Koopa had Boo.

"Come on!" Taiyo yelled, running to the edge of the railing and climbed on it.

"Sulley, Taiyo, what are you doing?" Mike asked. Sulley and Taiyo jumped off the railing and held onto the purple door, Mike and Luigi both jumped on the white door and Yoshi flying to follow them behind.

"Looks like we caught the express, pal!" Mike yelled.

"Do you see them?" Taiyo asked.

"Straight ahead!" Mike yelled. Taiyo and Sulley jumped onto a door moving to their left then down two more. Sulley slipped and made the door tilt slamming into doors on the row next to it as Randall and Iggy spotted them and went into the door. They closed behind the door.

"Let's swung it!" Taiyo yelled as they both swung their door, and both jumped, kicked the door opened and landed on the room's floor

(Common Bedroom)

"Kitty! Doggy!" Boo exclaimed, standing by the bookshelves.

"Boo!" Sulley yelled as Randall kicked in the face and Taiyo jumped to avoid himself from being pushed when Sulley hanging onto it between the bedroom and factory. Taiyo tried to stop Randall but a green chained brought him up and binding him.

"Uh, uh, uh! Don't you dare!" Iggy Koopa mocked as Randall confronted Sulley.

"Look at everybody's favorite Scarer now, you stupid pathetic waste!" Randall yelled slammed hit foot on Sulley's left hand and making him lose his grip as he held on for dear life with the other hand. Boo cried as she shrouded in fear.

"Leave him alone!" Taiyo yelled at Randall as he got zapped by Iggy Koopa.

"Shush!" He retorted.

"You've been number one for too long, Sullivan! Now your time is up!" Randall yelled as he pressed his foot on Sulley's right hand.

"Boo, don't be afraid!" Taiyo said to Boo who understands him as she frowned and showed no fear.

"And don't worry! I'll take good care of the kid!" Randall grinned evilly as he squished it hard.

"No!" Sulley yelled. Boo jumped onto Randall's head and yanked on the three throngs as he cried out in pain.

Iggy Koopa was surprised as Taiyo managed to get free using his strength and broke himself from restraint. While Boo beating Randall up, Taiyo summoned his Keyblade and challenged Iggy Koopa.

"You dare to challenge? Fine!" Iggy Koopa shouted as he wielded his wand. Taiyo swung it at him, but Iggy Koopa narrowly dodged and blew a raspberry at him and he is running up to the ceiling. Iggy blasted the fire magic in the fast rate at Taiyo as he deflected the two of them and gone right back to Iggy who got hit and fell on the ground. Taiyo then quickly swung at him for couple times until Iggy turned back into his shell. Taiyo jumped back as Iggy spun within his shell and lunged straight at him as Taiyo dodged from him. Iggy zigzagging on the floor as Taiyo avoid from shell's attacks until he drew out himself from his shell. "Fire!" Taiyo yelled, blasting the ball of the blaze at Iggy's behind as he scorched in pain and he is running around. "Slashing Fury!" Taiyo said as he performed the ultimate move and rapidly slashing on him until Iggy fainted in defeat and the stars around his head like cartoons.

"Yeah! I'm number one!" Taiyo yelled.

Boo bashed on Randall's head with a baseball bat which he turned into random colors and Sulley grabbed him in the neck as he turned into sickly green. Sulley pulled Randall to himself and held on his lower body to keep him from free. Boo roared angrily at Randall.

"She's not scared of you anymore." Taiyo told him; Boo gave one more roar.

"That's right, looks like you're out of a job." Sulley smirked as Randall gulped as Iggy Koopa gets up on his feet and used his wand to drain Randall's darkness as it is absorbing into his wand. Sulley and Boo were shocked at Iggy.

"What happened?" Sulley asked.

"Iggy stole the dark energy from Randall's heart." Taiyo said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! This won't be last time!" Iggy said as he cast the magical smoke which caused Sulley, Taiyo and Boo shield themselves and they saw Iggy Koopa was gone.

"Where did he go?" Sulley asked.

"Don't worry about him, let's go back to the others." Taiyo said. About five minutes later, Mike put a door against the railing of a platform and opened it up.

"Okay, let's see the 'ole chuck! Chuck Baby!" Mike said. Randall was about to be thrown into the door, he begged.

"Wait, please, don't, don't, don't!" Then Sulley threw into the door and Randall yelling.

"NO!"

"And he's…out of here!" Mike shouted as he shut the door closed.

Taiyo and Luigi walked over to the door and heard what happened to him. They both heard Randall's exclaiming in pain and banging sound which makes them winced.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Luigi muttered as Sulley punched the red light out and gestured Mike to do a favor.

"Care to do the honors, Mike?" Sulley asked.

"With pleasure!" Mike said, pushing the door over the edge of the railing as they looked down at the door falling below and shattered into pieces on the ground. Boo made a few babbles about Randall's gone.

"That's right, Boo! You did it! You beat him!" Sulley said as Boo blew a raspberry.

"You're such a good girl." Yoshi said, patting on her head and she giggled. Taiyo noticed the bright light that was coming from the toolbox for fixing the doors, he walked to it and opened it to see the Geno's body chest. He picked it up as Luigi and Yoshi stand next to him.

"You got the third piece of Geno's Gear." Luigi replied as Sulley and Mike looked at each other in confusion.

"What is that thing, you're holding?" Sulley asked.

"Oh, it's just the important thing I need it." Taiyo lied as he used his Keyblade to shot a beam of light at it. Then it teleported back on the Stardash Ship.

"Okay, no time for talk. Let's go find Boo's door!" Mike shouted.

"Alright." Taiyo said as he and others going back to the Boo's door.

* * *

**Author Notes: **They finally getting rid of Randall by banishing him into the human world where he's been tortured and beaten. Luckily, they found the third piece of Geno. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	25. Last Resort of Discriminated Waternoose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Monster Incorporated – Door Vault)

A few minutes later, Taiyo and his monster team climbed back up to Boo's door.

"We made it!" Luigi sighed in relief.

"Boo, time to go home. Take care of yourself and be a good girl, okay?" Sulley replied. Mike opened the door as Taiyo and Sulley gasped.

"Oh, no!" Mike commented.

"The power is off!" Taiyo told them.

"Make her laugh again." Sulley ordered.

"Alright, I got a move here. It'll bring back her house." Mike said as he jumped up, did a backflip, and land on the rail to hit between his legs, wincing in pain.

"Oh, sorry she didn't see that." Sulley apologized as he flipped Boo's hood back.

"What?" Mike screeched."What'd you do, forgot to check if her stupid hood was up, ya big dope?!" Boo crossed her arms and frowned.

"Uncle Mike, try not to yell in front of her." Sulley said in a sing-song tone.

"You know we still need her to laugh." Yoshi added with the singing voice.

Mike laughed slightly and climbed into the door frame. "Hey, Boo, just kidding. Look!" Then, Mike squished his head into the door-frame, making his head partially deflated and making his lip gibberish. After Boo hadn't laughed for a few seconds, Mike told her blankly. "These are the jokes, kid." Then, the door started to move again.

"What's happening?" Yoshi asked.

"Someone takes us back to the Scare Floor!" Taiyo answered.

"Hold on!" Sulley said.

(Monster Incorporated – Scare Floor F)

The door traveled back to the Scare Floor F; Taiyo heard Mr. Waternoose's voice saying.

"When the door lands in the station, cut the power. You'll have the child and the criminals responsible for this whole mess." He faked an upset tone.

"Great. A welcoming committee! What are we going to do?" Mike replied sarcastically and asked.

"I got an idea!" Yoshi whispered as he explained to them with his plan. The door was pulled down onto the floor and all the lights had switched off. Then, the CDA agent declared.

"This is the CDA. Come out slowly with the child in plain sight." Mike came out with Boo's monster costume suit in one hand accompanied by Luigi and Yoshi, they were extended their arms in surrender.

"Okay, you got us, CDA. Here we are, here's the kid." Luigi said, gesturing with Mike holding the empty suit.

"We were cooperating. But before you take us away, I have one thing to say…" Mike sticking out his tongue, revealing one of Boo's socks.

"Catch!" He tossed it onto the random CDA agent.

"23-19! 23-19!" Some of the members tackling him on the ground.

"We have toxic projectile!"

"Let's go!" Yoshi yelled as he, Mike and Luigi ran away from them to the door.

"Halt! After the suspects!" One of them as all the agents ran after them.

"Cover the area! Bring in reinforcements!"

"Stop them!" Mr. Waternoose cried.

"Now our chance, Sulley!" Taiyo said as Sulley broke the large clamps that held Boo's door in a station, picked it up and started to run of the room, said to Boo and Taiyo.

"Come on."

"Don't let them get away!" Waternoose told the CDA agents.

Then, Taiyo knocked into some scream canisters over as Waternoose turned around and questioned.

"What…?!" Then, he saw them. Sulley grabbed Boo and they all ran out of the Scare Floor F. "No, wait, wait! Come back! They have the child!"

But it was too late for CDA agents as they were already gone after Mike, Luigi, and Yoshi. Waternoose groaned as he chased them after.

(Monster Incorporated – Hallways)

Taiyo and Sulley were running into the hall as Mr. Waternoose going after them.

"Sullivan! Sullivan! Give me the child!" He demanded.

"Me not go!" Boo cried.

"She was not going anywhere from you!" Taiyo yelled.

"Give her to me!" Mr. Waternoose ordered.

(Monster Incorporated – Scare Simulation Room)

They are both burst through the doors as Taiyo shut the door and holds it closed and Sulley put the Boo's door on the floor. Sulley tore the pipe, put it through between the handles as Waternoose banged the door which made Sulley startled and he twisted it around the handles.

"Open this door! Open this door!" Sulley went over to the station as he removed it and replace Boo's door to put in and tried to pull the large clamps to attach it. Mr. Waternoose kept banging on the door, revealing himself as he scratched on the left side, trying to get in.

"Sullivan! Don't do it!"

"Hurry up!" Taiyo yelled as Sulley perfectly set the Boo's door in place and hit a record button on the panel, he grabbed Boo and opened the door.

"Come on!" Sulley said as Taiyo ran in.

"Don't go in that room!" Mr. Waternoose yelled as Taiyo slammed the door shut and he kept rampaging against the door.

"I think we stopped him, Boo." Sulley said near the bed with Taiyo as he finished tucking in.

"Your home and safe now, you be a good girl, okay?" Taiyo replied as he and Sulley got up to leave the room, but confronted Mr. Waternoose stood at the entrance and shut the door behind him.

"This has gone far enough, James!"

"She's home now! Just leave her alone!" Sulley shouted.

"I can't do that! She has seen too much! You all have!" Mr. Waternoose growled.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Sulley pleaded.

"I have no choice! Times have changed! Scaring isn't enough anymore!" Mr. Waternoose yelled.

"But kidnapping children for your own company!" Taiyo shouted.

"I'LL KIDNAP A THOUSAND CHILDREN BEFORE I LET THIS COMPANY DIE! AND I'LL SILENCE ANYONE WHO GET'S IN MY WAY!" Mr. Waternoose yelled back, raised his arm and hit Taiyo into Sulley, making them both fall to the ground.

"No!" Sulley and Taiyo shouted as Mr. Waternoose grabbed Boo.

Then, he grabbed her and…the broken robot boy was pulled up. Mr. Waternoose was confusing as the wall on the left elevated.

"Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated!" A computer said, revealing Mike, Luigi, and Yoshi on the controls along with all CDA agents.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I spotted several big mistakes." Mike smirked.

"Yeah, we lured all of you agents into this simulation room while Sulley and Taiyo lured this bad CEO into here as well." Yoshi explained to his plan to them.

"But-but-but how-how did…? How did…?" Mr. Waternoose stuttered as Sulley and Taiyo stand up.

"You know what? Let's watch my favorite part again, shall we?" Mike said, rewinding the footage as Luigi and Yoshi smirked in agreement.

_"I'LL KIDNAP A THOUSAND CHILDREN BEFORE I LET THIS COMPANY DIE!"_ Mr. Waternoose shouted, and Mike kept repeating Mr. Waternoose's evil confession.

CDA agents glanced each other, seeing the truth behind all this company. Boo peeked out from a bed as she babbled about. Sulley shushing to her as she did the same thing and hide again.

"Okay, come with us, sir." CDA agent said as two of them grabbed Mr. Waternoose.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off me! You can't arrest me! I hope you're happy, Sullivan! You destroyed this company! Monsters Incorporated is dead! Where will everyone get their scream now!? The energy crisis will only get worse! Because of you!" He yelled as he was pulled out the doors and the two agents shut the door closed.

"Don't listen to him! You guys got the alternative way." Luigi said to Sulley and Mike.

"Stay where you are! Number 1 wants to talk to you!" CDA agent said to them.

"Attention!" Another said as they stood at attention by the doors as more came in with Roz behind them in a yellow CDA jacket and 001 on it.

"Hello, boys." Roz said.

"Roz?!" Sulley and Mike asked in unison.

"She's worked for them?" Yoshi asked as the door closed behind her.

"Two and a half years of undercover work were almost wasted when you intercepted that child Mr. Sullivian. Of course, without your help, I never would have known that this went all the way up to Waternoose." Roz said as Boo got out from behind the bed and ran over to Sulley and Taiyo.

Two CDA agents gasped at her and they stepped back away.

"Now, about the girl." Roz said as Sulley picked her up.

"We just want to send her home." Taiyo said.

"Very good." Roz said as she contacted another member on her wrist communicator. "Bring me a door shredder."

"What, you mean… You mean we can't see her again?" Sulley asked.

"That's the way it has to be." Roz answered Sulley.

"I'll give you five minutes." Sulley looked at Boo with a worried expression.

"Five minutes will be fine." Taiyo said.

Later, Taiyo and others stood at the station again as Sulley pushed the button on the panel to make the red light came on.

"Well, so long kid." Mike said.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo said, hugging him.

"Ah, Boo, it's been fun." Mike said, hugging her back.

"You be a really good girl for me, okay?" Luigi replied, patting on her head.

Taiyo smiled and picked up Boo to hug her.

"No more going through closets, okay? And grow up to be a kind person, I know you will." He said, putting her down as she took Sulley's hand.

Sulley opened her door to her room as Boo laughed, she ran in and pulled Sulley inside her room. Then something glowed on Boo's door as it showed the Keyhole on top of it where the light on.

"The Keyhole!" Taiyo yelled as he pointed his Keyblade and locked it, then it vanished.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Your world will be safe from Heartless." Taiyo answered.

"Oh, I see." Mike replied. After Sulley having a little fun with Boo, he left her room and closed the door. Sulley deactivated the door to close between the worlds.

"You really missed her?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah. I missed her." Sulley said as CDA agent removed it and take it to the door shredder. Boo's door started to get shredded as they all watched.

"None of this ever happened, gentleman and I don't want to see any paperwork on this." Roz said, leaving with the rest of CDA and left the room.

Mike noticed a piece of Boo's door on the floor, picked it up and gave it to Sulley.

"I hope you will see and meet her again." Taiyo said as Sulley nodded and clutched it.

(Monster Incorporated – Outside)

All the monster employees saw Mr. Waternoose entered the van and closed the door behind.

"Take him away." CDA agent said as the van drives off. Donkey Kong and Diddy were standing at the door, waiting for Taiyo and others.

"So, what does that mean for the factory?" Diddy asked.

"They're going to shut down the factory for good." Donkey answered as Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Mike and Sulley exit from the entrance door.

Donkey Kong and Diddy followed them after.

"So how did it go?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Well, Boo is now home in the human world and she's never come back." Taiyo said.

"Oh, good, good, good." Donkey Kong said.

"I'm telling you, pal, when that wall went up, you should have seen the look on Waternoose's face. Whoo-hoo! I hope we get a copy of that tape." Mike smiled, trying to cheer Sulley.

"Send it over to broadcast on TVs!" Diddy smiled.

"Hey, you alright? Come on, pal, cheer up, we did it! We got Boo home. Ah, sure, we put the factory in the toilet, and... gee, hundreds of people will be out of work now. Not to mention the angry mob that'll come after us when there's no more power…" Mike said.

"Oh geez, you got a problem." Yoshi said.

"But hey! At least we had some laughs, right?" Mike smiled as Sulley stopped.

"Laughs." Sulley repeated.

"You know what you mean?" Taiyo asked.

"Yes. We can save the factory!" Sulley said.

"He's right! Children's laughter is more ten times stronger than scream!" Yoshi smiled.

"That's a great idea, Sulley!" Mike said.

"And that our cue to leave, guys." Taiyo said.

"Already? But why?" Sulley asked.

"There are other worlds that need our help, but we'll come back just to see how well you two bringing this company back in business." Taiyo said, holding out his hand to shake Sulley and Mike.

"You guys are more than welcome back anytime." Sulley said.

"Same here." Mike agreed.

"Thanks for everything guys." Luigi said.

"Donkey Kong and Diddy, we take you back to the safe place other than here." Taiyo said.

"Sure, we loved to!" Diddy said as Luigi nodded, and he pulled out a remote control. He pressed the button to teleport with Taiyo, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy and himself back into Stardash Ship on Lanes Between.

Not before Taiyo and his team left, Iggy appeared on CDA's van and making sure he didn't get spotted as he used his wand to steal Waternoose's darkness from his heart and indicated the medium amount of energy.

"Whoa, I got the big one!" Iggy Koopa said as he teleported from the van and appeared in front of Snide at the alley.

"Here ya go, Snide!" Iggy Koopa said as he transferred the combining darkness energy of Randall and Mr. Waternoose's heart to Snide.

Snide felt his dark powers increased and chuckled.

"Yes, just a few more!" He yelled and laughed all over the city.

(Stardash Ship – Lounge Deck)

Taiyo and others teleported in the Lounge Area of Stardash Ship.

"Whoa! This place is cool!" Diddy Kong said as he ran around the Lounge Area.

"Okay, take it easy, Diddy!" Donkey Kong said.

"Your grandfather Cranky is still alive." Yoshi said as Donkey Kong rushed to him and puts his hand around him.

"You mean my grandpa is okay?" He asked.

"Yes, he was safe in the Dawn Mane Town." Luigi answered.

"Oh yes! I'm finally to see my grandpa again!" Donkey Kong said as Diddy opened the fridge and saw all the food contents in it.

"Wow! Check out these foods!" Diddy said, holding the banana and peeled it.

"Yes, let's go back to the Dawn Mane Town." Taiyo said as the others agreeing with him.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Mr. Waternoose has been caught right-handed and CDA arrested him, proving to the press that he done something terrible on his company. Now, Taiyo and others are bringing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong back to the Dawn Mane Town. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	26. Heading back to Dawn Mane Town and Test

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Dawn Mane Town – Amy and Cheese's apartment: Bedroom)

Amy was putting a blue rose on Tsuki's head and she gestured to the mirror.

"Tsuki, what did you think? Isn't stunning or what?" She asked.

"I look fancy! Thank you, Amy." Tsuki charmed as Amy winked at her.

"You're welcome, Tsuki!" She said as Cream hugs around the cushion when she sits on the couch.

"Oh, Tsuki is so pretty, right Cheese?" Cream asked as Cheese chirped in agreement.

"I hope Taiyo and his friends would coming here." Tsuki said as Lightning walked in Amy's room.

"How things get along?" She asked.

"Oh, Tsuki and I were getting along just fine, Lightning." Amy answered.

"That's good." Lightning smiled.

"Then what are you going to do?" Tsuki asked.

"I need to do some workout." Lightning said.

"Seriously again, Lightning? You've been training on the rooftops all day!" Amy said.

"I know but I can't let my skills gone rusty." Lightning said.

"Well, I come with you and watched what are you doing." Tsuki said as she gets off from a chair and walked to her.

"Alright but be watchful of my training. It might get risky." Lightning said as she and Tsuki left Amy's room as Amy's bedroom. Amy huffed in slight disappointment.

"Why don't I bother her. Oh, well. Cream, would you go with me to the park to get a little fresh air?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I loved to!" Cream said.

"But we wait for Sonic and he would come to see me." Amy dreamed about his boyfriend, Sonic.

(Dawn Mane Town – Center Area)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong have arrived in Dawn Mane Town.

"We're back in Dawn Mane Town again!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah! We got quite a long journey to get here." Taiyo said.

"There's Cranky's clock shop over there!" Luigi pointed at the shop.

"My grandpa is in there?! Oh yeah!" Donkey Kong said as he and Diddy ran over to the shop.

"Hey, wait, guys! You don't have to rush!" Taiyo said, and he sighed.

"Let's go see to Cranky Kong." Luigi said as he and others followed them after.

(Cranky Kong's Clock Shop)

Donkey Kong and Diddy entered the shop as they heard Cranky's snoring was coming from upstairs and they both walked up to the stairs. Donkey Kong and Diddy followed the snoring sound into the room as they opened the door.

(Cranky Kong's Clock Shop – Cranky's Room)

They saw Cranky was sleeping on his rocking chair as Donkey Kong walked to his grandfather.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Wake up, it's me DK!" Donkey Kong tried to wake him up as Cranky Kong opened his eyes to see DK and surprised at him.

"DK!" Cranky Kong hopped off from his rocking chair and hugged him.

"Grandpa!" Donkey Kong said as Diddy joined in to hug him in reunion. Cranky Kong let go of the hug and smiled at DK.

"My boy, I'm so glad you're alive!" His expression turned into stern as he whacked on Donkey Kong with his walking cane.

"Ow!" Donkey Kong yelped in pain and he rubbed on his head.

"But don't lose me again! You make your grandpapa worried about you! You cheeky big ape!" Cranky Kong scolded.

"I'm sorry, gramps!" Donkey Kong said as Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi entered the room.

"Oh, hello boys! You brought them back! I can't even say thank you but I appreciated with you!" Cranky Kong chuckled as he stroked his beard.

"No problem, Cranky." Taiyo said.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot." Donkey Kong.

"Anyway, we have to go check on Tsuki and sees what she's up to." Luigi said.

"Right, we will see you later, guys." Taiyo said.

"Sure, DK and I stayed here with my grandpa Cranky." Diddy Kong said. Taiyo and others were left from Cranky's room.

(Dawn Mane Town – Backway Road)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi walked through the street, looking for Tsuki.

"Where is she?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was wandering off." Luigi said as Sonic suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Hey, guys. How was your trip to the other worlds?" He asked.

"Oh, it's not bad. We got three pieces of Geno's Gear and got four more to go." Taiyo said.

"Splendid job! Then why are you coming back here, guys?" Sonic asked.

"We found Donkey Kong and Diddy from Monstropolis, so we brought them here and stay living with Cranky Kong's shop." Yoshi answered.

"Oh, that's sound great! At least they were safe." Sonic said.

"Yeah, you can meet them over there. But anyway, where's Tsuki?" Taiyo replied.

"She was living with Amy and Cream's apartment. Follow me." Sonic said as he ready to dash but Luigi quickly stopped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't act so rush, we can't have followed you there! How about we walked instead?" He asked.

"Oops! My bad." Sonic realized as he began to walk. Luigi sighed as he shook his head irritated, he and others followed him.

(Dawn Mane Town – Amy and Cheese's Apartment: Amy's bedroom)

Sonic opened the door for them as they all entered in Amy's bedroom. Amy and Cream turned at Sonic, Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Sonic! You're here!" Amy said as she ran over to him and hugged him affectionately. Sonic was blushed in embarrassment as Cream and Cheese coming forwards to them.

"Hi, guys." Cream greeted as Taiyo kneeled down on his knee and rubbed on her head.

"Good to see you, Cream." He smiled. Sonic pushed Amy away softly and she turned to them.

"Hey guys, so what brings you here?" Amy asked.

"I was wondering where Tsuki is and she's not probably here." Yoshi answered.

"She is hanging out with Lightning on our rooftops." Amy said.

"Okay, thanks, Amy." Luigi said as he, Taiyo and Yoshi left her room. Amy walked to Sonic, tilting to him and put an arm around him in the shoulder.

"So, wanna go out with me and Cream?" She asked, flirting him. Sonic moaned in nervously.

"Fine…" Sonic said which made Amy squealed in excitement.

(Dawn Mane Town – Amy and Cheese's Apartment: Rooftops)

Lightning trained herself by slashed with Blazefire Saber at different directions, Tsuki watched her and she was amazed at her skills.

"Wow, Lightning. You got some pretty moves. Where did you learn that?" She said. Lightning jumped in the air as she slashes, landed on the ground and said.

"Well, I enrolled the Guardian Corps Academy and I trained over there. This is where I encountered the Heartless as they invaded my school and home. I managed to escape but something happened, the light shined over me and it took me here in this world where I was safe from dangers." Lightning explained.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi walked up on the fire exit stairs and saw Lightning and Tsuki.

"Tsuki!" Taiyo called out to her, she noticed Taiyo and his friends.

"Taiyo!" Tsuki yelled as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm okay. Just checking on you. So, how well did you stay with Amy and Cream?" Taiyo wondered.

"That was pretty cool. Amy and I talk a lot a thing between us, we were best friends." Tsuki said as she lets go of him and Lightning walked over to them.

"Taiyo, how was going with traveling your friends into the outside worlds?" Lightning asked.

"Well, things are going to be difficult." Taiyo said.

"The Heartless are getting stronger each time that we visited in different places." Luigi said.

"I see." Lightning said.

"You know, I'm started to get a little tired, but I have a feeling I need to do some challenge from you." Taiyo said.

"A challenge from me? Then I accepted it." Lightning believed.

"Awesome! Let's get this fight to begin!" Taiyo said, summoning his Warrior Key and hold it firmly.

Tsuki stands right next to Luigi and Yoshi as they watched the match between Taiyo and Lightning.

"But I'll give you five minutes because I'm setting the rules on this match. If running out of time limit, you will automatically lose in the fighting match but if you beat me quicker and then you win. You got that?" Lightning asked.

"Loud and clear, Lightning." Taiyo answered.

"Okay, do not hold back on this match." Lightning warned.

"I won't." Taiyo said.

"Taiyo, be careful." Tsuki said.

"Good luck." Luigi said.

Lightning cast the Time Limit spell into the sky, and it transformed into a Chocobo-themed digital clock with five minutes as it started at the countdown.

"I'll go first!" Taiyo said as he charged her with his Keyblade to swing her, but she jumped over him and kicked him behind.

"Too slow." Lightning taunted.

"I'm not!" Taiyo cried.

"Well, then just tried to keep up the pace!" Lightning said as she holds out her hand in the air. "Thundara!" The moderate version of Thunder strikes down on Taiyo as he luckily gets out of the way from being zapped.

"Whoa, that was too close to get burned into a crisped." He complained as he tossed his Keyblade at Lightning, but she deflected it and straight it back to Taiyo and he caught it in his hand.

"Stun Edge!" Lightning performed as her gunblade glowed in a streak of yellow energy.

She twirls slowly before striking him with her gunblade, Taiyo got stunned on his body as he dazed on something.

"Oh, I'm started to get dizzy." He murmured as Tsuki gasped.

"Oh no, he's stunned!" She said.

"Come on, man! Snap out of it" Yoshi yelled as Lightning is ready to strike him down, but Taiyo quickly snapped out of confusing and he cast the Fire magic spell.

"Fire." He shot the orb of fire at her which staggered the pink brunette teenager.

Taiyo strikes her down as Lightning skidded across the ground and stopped to stand.

"Nice. Try this!" Lighting said.

She glided through the air to strikes at Taiyo who dodged her slash attacks until she kicked him in the knee and pinned him down on the ground with her gunblade.

"Did you think you managed to beat me?" Lightning asked.

Taiyo then kneed her in the gut as she let him go and he swung her a few times.

Lightning stumbling back and she gazed at him with smug.

"Not bad for the Keyblade wielder. Blitz!" Lightning performed.

Her Blazefire Saber glowed in the white energy-like blade as Taiyo defended himself with his Keyblade. Lightning yelled as she jumped overhead-attacks at him, Taiyo blocked it, but Lightning managed to break through his defense, hitting him for couple times and he rolled across on the ground. Taiyo grunted in pain as he stands up.

"Think fast!" Lightning said as she changed her gun mode and aimed at him.

"Thundaga Shot!" She pulled the trigger, shot him with a bolt of lightning to shocks him and he falls on the ground.

"Taiyo!" Tsuki worried as she tried to stop the fight, but Yoshi stopped her.

"Let him do it on his own." He reassured.

"Taiyo, you only got one-minute left until you lose your fight." Lightning said as Taiyo weakly get up on his feet as his Star Necklace started to glow when he was in critical wounded and the blue aura surrounded him. Lightning was awed to see his aura.

"The Limit Trance!" She said as Tsuki was surprised what the aura does with him.

Then the same voice called him in his head as Taiyo closed his eyes.

_"Taiyo, your Slashing Fury upgraded into Striking Assault. Use it for the quick move in order to win."_

The mysterious voice is gone as Taiyo opened his eyes, he heard the ticking quickly as it nearly ran out of time and its shown thirty seconds.

Lightning didn't keep waiting as she tried to strike him, but Taiyo avoids her.

"Striking Assault!" Taiyo strikes her in dramatically speed, Lighting is grunting for each hit she got.

"He has wrapped it up!" Luigi shouted.

Lightning tried to defend herself, but she can't concentrate when she got beaten up. Taiyo then flinched her with one more powerful stroke as she is sliding across the ground and stopped. The timer had ten seconds left as Lightning was struggling to get up and fight, but she collapsed on the ground and the sign of defeat. The timer is turned into zero as it is beeping for the fighting match is over.

Luigi, Yoshi, and Tsuki cheered up to Taiyo. Taiyo roared in victory as Luigi, Yoshi and Tsuki ran over to him.

"You did it, Taiyo!" Luigi yelled.

"I thought you were going to lose." Tsuki said with a worried face.

"Hey, it wasn't that hard." Taiyo said as Yoshi bumped on his shoulder.

"And tried not to get carried away." He said.

"I won't be." Taiyo said.

"You passed the test."

Taiyo and others heard Lightning's voice as they turned at her. Lightning already rises on her feet, but she still had some bruises over her face, arms and legs.

"The test? Of what?" Taiyo wondered. The cosmic portal appeared next to Lightning as Rosalina stepped out of it and answered to him.

"Your potential, Taiyo. I sense you're awakening powers within your heart during on the travel to the other worlds with Luigi and Yoshi."

"Then how did you explain to him?" Yoshi asked.

"As the more enemies he fights, the more experience he earned, and his potential is almost mastered. I speak Lightning to prepare herself for his test." Rosalina said as Tsuki realized that.

"So that's why Lighting is ready and wait for Taiyo." She expressed.

"That is correct. So, for now on, Taiyo. As I bestowed the law of the Multiverse, I shall grant you the gift." Rosalina said as she held her hand to create the orb of light blue. The orb flying towards Taiyo as it landed on his silver bracelet and it glowed even brightly. Luigi, Yoshi, Tsuki, and Lightning gasped at him as the bracelet transformed into the Warrior Key Morpher.

The Keyblade Morpher is transformation device, allowing the users to become Keyblade Ranger and enhanced the strength, speed, agility and durability. As for Taiyo's Keyblade Morpher; its wrist device has a small keyhole on it and the small key like resemblance to Warrior Key (attached underneath the morpher bracelet). It has the same color as Warrior Key but with golden lining patterns.

"Whoa! What is this?" Taiyo asked.

"This is the Keyblade Morpher. It will give you a power boost. If there is a situation, use it well and becoming the 'Keyblade Ranger'." Rosalina said as everyone was surprised to hear.

"You mean he can morph like a Power Ranger?" Luigi asked.

"Unlike the Power Rangers, I can borrow energy source from the universal Morphing Grid that gives power to every generation of Rangers to create the Keyblade Morphers." Rosalina answered.

"Wow, that's awesome! You mean I can still wear it?" Taiyo asked.

"Not exactly." Rosalina said as Taiyo's morpher turned back into a normal bracelet which made him a disappointment.

"Awww. Seriously?" Taiyo asked.

"You can also switch your bracelet into morpher and there will no problem at all." Rosalina said, making Taiyo sighed in relief.

"Is that it then?" Luigi asked.

"Not quite. There is something I must give you brief information: The Keyhole of Darkness." Rosalina said.

"The Keyhole of Darkness?" Yoshi asked.

"The Keyhole of Darkness is the evil ancient magic that allowed the prisoners escaping from the Realm of Darkness. You see, Bowser learned that spell, he knows how to use it to free Ganon. But in order to complete the spell, so he needs the three Spirit Princesses of Heart." Rosalina said.

"The Spirit Princesses of Heart?" Taiyo asked.

"Spirit Princesses of Heart were the rulers of the Realm of Light and they had most pure lights in the Universe. They may not have related to the Princesses of Heart but supremacy than the others." Rosalina answered.

"Who were they?" Lightning asked.

"In my home world, there is Princess Peach, she is ruling over the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi replied. "At Hyrule where Princess Zelda lived, but she got kidnapped by Snide. That makes one out of three." Yoshi said.

"And I was one of them myself." Rosalina said as Taiyo and others were surprised to hear it.

"You mean you're one from the Spirit Princesses of Heart?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes. I'm fully aware of that." Rosalina said. "Then how did you know Snide is not coming after you?" Lightning asked.

"Because Rosalina is a powerful sorceress in the Universe, Snide need to acquire the darkness from every villain's heart in each world and which means he'll get stronger to face her." Taiyo answered for her.

"Then we have to stop him now before we continued our mission." Luigi added.

"Remember, Snide would never find me as I will have stayed in my Interstellar Observatory Tower, I put the protective enchantments that it made unseen by the intruders. No need to be worried." Rosalina answered.

"Alright, thank you, Your Gracefulness." Taiyo said.

"You only addressed me as 'Rosalina.' You don't have to say it." Rosalina said as Tsuki walked to Taiyo.

"Taiyo, you have to be careful. I don't you to get hurt." She said as Taiyo takes his hand to lift hers and wrapped around.

"Tsuki, I promised I will see you again." Taiyo assured as Tsuki smiled as she leaned to him and kissed his cheek.

Taiyo felt a little blush on his face as he placed his hand on his face, Tsuki giggled as she walked back to Lightning's side. Yoshi nudges him in the shoulder.

"Ooh! Go get them, tiger." He teased as Luigi hit Yoshi on the back of his head.

"It's time for us to go, guys." Luigi said as he holds out the remote control but before he pushed the button, he interrupted by Donkey Kong's voice.

"Wait!" Taiyo and others saw Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were climbed up here and both are exhausted.

"DK! Diddy!" Yoshi yelled as Donkey Kong and Diddy went over to them.

"We have to say something for a favor; good luck to you guys." Donkey Kong smiled as he has given a thumb up.

"Yeah, we're coming back after this." Taiyo said.

"Goodbye, everyone." Luigi farewell as he pushed the button and they were teleported back into the Stardash Ship. Unknown to anyone who unaware of two shadows figures and revealed to be two new Mobians.

Mighty the Armadillo, the strongest and fastest armadillo; comparing to Sonic's speed. He has black with red thick armor on his body which rounds from his forehead above to his lower back. His tail is black, as his body. Mighty's ears are side facing and funnel-shaped, and he has a medium-long and sharp black nose. Mighty's skin color, along with his ears, muzzle, arms, and belly are tan. His eyes were light brown and wear white gloves with sock-like cuffs and red sneakers with thick white soles, white cuffs, and white straps rounded off at each end, which does not reach the soles.

Ray the Squirrel was best friend and partner of Mighty. He has golden yellow fur and dark tan skin on his muzzle, inner ears and front torso. He has yellow eyes, a small tapered hair tuft at the top back of his head (making it appear somewhat teardrop-shaped), a furry skin membrane connecting his waist to his lower arms, small, perky triangular ears, a shiny, bulbous black nose, and a long club-shaped tail. He wears white gloves with large cuffs. He also wears blue sneakers with white soles. Each shoe has two white straps that do not reach the soles.

"Did you think we should leave them alone? Because I'm starting to get nervous." Ray said as Mighty puts a hand on his pal's shoulder.

"No, we will follow them without being seen and watched they do." He said as he and Ray left their sights and walked away.

* * *

**Author Notes: **After returning back to the Dawn Mane Town, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were reuniting with Cranky Kong. Taiyo determined to get tougher when he wants to get any challenges he should faced like Lightning from Final Fantasy 13. He managed beat her in the fight as Rosalina revealed to him about a test. She is willingly given him the Keyblade Morpher that Taiyo can able to morph into Keyblade Ranger similar to Power Rangers. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	27. Metroville

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Stardash Ship – Training Room)

"Yoshi, are you ready?" Luigi asked as he is standing near the control panel along with Taiyo from the control room.

"Totally ready!" Yoshi answered as he is in the room with a white background and green linings. Luigi pushed the button and the hologram started appeared as Heartless like Soldiers, Large Bodies and Fangarves.

"Okay, Yoshi! You got this!" Taiyo said. Yoshi charged over them as he yelled out. "Rocker Punch!" His fists materialized into a rocky substance and started punches a couple of Soldiers, which defeated them. Fangarves tried to bite Yoshi as he jumped back over them, and his rocky fists turned back to normal. "Ground Geo!" Yoshi yelled as he stomped on his foot and the small stone precipices to hit Fangarves as they staggered back. One of the Large Bodies slammed at the greenie dinosaur with its big tummy as he rolled across the floor.

"Get up, Yoshi!" Taiyo shouted. Yoshi stands up as the brown aura surrounded his body and unlocked one of Geo Gaia's combat moves.

"Yoshi had unlocked another move from Geo Gaia!" Luigi said.

"Earth Rush!" Yoshi yelled as he charged towards the Fangarves with surrounding stone pebbles and colliding them as they fainted in defeat. "Okay, here the last of them!" Yoshi as he is continuing used his Earth Rush to attack Large Bodies on the back of them and finished them off. The Large Bodies fell their back on the floor, collapsing. Then all of the Heartless' holograms were phased out of the existence. Luigi turned off the system as he and Taiyo entered the training room and walked right over to Yoshi.

"Nice going, Yoshi!" Taiyo shouted.

"Thanks! I got every skill, I need." Yoshi said as the beeping sound are heard, and the computer said.

"Approaching the next destination, please head to the cockpit, immediately."

"Looks like we were heading to the next world while we are taking our time." Luigi said.

"Then let's move." Taiyo said as he, Luigi and Yoshi went back to the cockpit.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Taiyo and others entered the cockpit and saw the planet with the cities of Metroville and Municiberg.

"We've made it there, guys." Luigi said as he pulled out a remote control and pushed the button as they all transported into another world.

(Metroville – City Streets)

Taiyo and others were ended up in the street as the dark in the night.

"Where are we? Are we in the city?" Yoshi asked before looking around at the environment like building.

"Well, let's stop talking and start touring around the city." Luigi said as he and others started walking around.

(Abandoned Warehouse: Weapon Room)

The portal appeared from nowhere as Mighty and Ray jumped out from the portal as it disappeared.

"Is this where the guys we followed them to the other world?" Ray asked.

"I'm not sure, Ray. Let's go take around here." Mighty said as he and Ray searched around the warehouse. Ray saw something on the boxes being covered by the black cloth as he looked closely, and it was the symbol of a skull with four tentacles around it.

"Mighty, come here! I found something!" Ray shouted as Mighty come over to him.

"What is it you found?" Mighty asked.

"Look!" Ray pointed at the symbol as Mighty turned at it.

"The skull symbol with four tentacles. What does it mean?" He asked.

"I don't know that, but something's not right." Mighty said as he breaks it opened and take off the lid. Ray gasped with disbelief expression as he and Mighty saw modern technological energized rifles in it. Mighty remove the cloth and saw a few boxes as he looked around all the boxes stacked around the whole room.

"I don't think we're not supposed to be there! Let get of here!" Mighty yelled as he takes Ray's hand and running to exit the door, but the alarm started to blare.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Ray looked worried as he shrouded in fear.

"I'm so scared, Mighty!" He cried.

"Hey, just stayed with me." Mighty said as the door got to burst through the door and all soldiers coming out and they were aimed at them. They are called themselves the Octo-Hive, the criminal organization.

All soldiers were wearing in mannequin with a simple black goggle helmet, green felt jacket and pants, black leather gloves and boots and technological energized rifles. The deadly Hydra logo can be found on the found in red on the jacket's left shoulder and carved into rubber belt and rifles.

"What are they?" One of them said.

"Are those individual animals?" Another one said.

"Or some kind of freak aliens?" The third soldier asked.

"Hey, we're not aliens!" Mighty said, being offended, took every soldier surprised and couldn't believe their eyes when the armadillo spoke.

"Whoa, it talks!" Soldier said.

"And let's run!" Ray yelled as he and Mighty speed out past through the soldiers and even more surprised.

"What the heck! Did they...?" One of them asked.

"I think they are super animals or something!" Another Soldier answered.

"Well, don't just stand there! Catch them and bring them to the boss!" Soldier#3 said as they all are going after them.

(Abandoned Warehouse: Center Area)

Mighty and Ray were sped out through way to the way-out garage door but blocked by the static energy shield.

"We're trapped!" Ray shouted as all the soldiers gathered here took aimed at them as well as some of them on the mezzanine floor.

"Freeze!" One of them said.

"Don't move!" Another ordered as Mighty and Ray put hands up on the air. On the Octo-Hive soldier's front line were separated when someone walked out though.

The man was dressed in dark green and yellow jumpsuit and wears his red goggles along with his German-accented assistant Doctor Baron Zola.

Doctor Baron Zola is Doctor Tentacles' brilliant assistant and partner. His eyes were greyish green, his skin is lightly tan, and hair is blond color. He wears his scientist garb with embed symbol of Octo-Hive and monocle.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A man dressed in a dark green and yellow suit said.

"Those are the two animals which had anthropomorphic characteristics, I never have seen them before." Doctor Zola said with incurious look.

"Who are you?" Mighty demand.

"Ah, it talks to me when asking the question. Ah, yes. I am Doctor Octavius Xeno and I founded the criminal organization called...the Octo-Hive!" Doctor Xeno replied as his four mechanical tentacles shown up from his back making Mighty and Ray were shocked.

"And I am his assistant, Doctor Baron Zola!" He said in German-accented.

"What do you want?" Ray asked.

"To dominate this world for the glory creation! None of the Supers were stood against us if they only had no chance." Doctor Xeno chuckled coldly.

"And since you two somehow intruded here, we need the information from you." Doctor Zola said as he gestured the soldiers to signal to fire them but Mighty curled into his hard shell and protected Ray and himself when took the shooting.

"Oh, magnificent! The armadillo had a strong defense, but it will not save him now! Let's see if the lasers can penetrate the shield." Doctor Tentacles said.

"Grab on, Ray!" Mighty yelled as Ray hopped on his back and is ready to charge up.

"What is it doing?" Doctor Zola asked before realizing that.

"Soldiers! Take cover!" He yelled as all the soldiers covering themselves. Mighty then jumped in the air and slammed on the ground, creating the massive shockwave to stumbling the two supervillains and Octo-Hive's soldiers on the ground.

"What is this?!" Doctor Tentacles said.

(Metroville – City Streets)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi were felt the tremor when they were shaken on the ground.

"Whoa, what was that? An earthquake?" Taiyo asked.

"Well, this is could not be like a natural disaster." Luigi said as Yoshi placed his hand on the ground while it's still vibrating as his hand glowed in the light brown aura and used his Geo Gaia's new move called Soundwave Hearing.

"I can feel like it was coming over there!" Yoshi said as he pointed at the abandoned warehouse and its 10 km away from them.

"Let's go find out!" Luigi yelled as he and others split on the street ahead to the abandoned warehouse.

(Abandoned Warehouse – Centre Area)

Mighty and Ray fought the soldiers as they punched and kicked at them and evaded from rifle's lasers.

"Don't let them get away!" Doctor Tentacles yelled. Mighty curled into a ball with his hard shell to smash on Octo-Hive soldiers and Ray flying through the air using his skin flaps, dodging from firing lasers and grabbed one of them to toss him over to the few soldiers.

"Oh, let me take care of them!" Doctor Tentacles yelled as he is charging towards at them, using his tentacles as support and clawed on Mighty. He used his agility to dodge from his robotic tentacles.

"You missed!" He taunted, Doctor Tentacles growled as his tentacles to grab him and Mighty sprinted from it. Mighty saw the red explosive barrel, tossed at Doctor Tentacles who smacked it away, hit on the ground and burst some fires over the weapon crates and spreading all over it to create more fire.

"No! My weapons!" Doctor Tentacles yelled as he ran forward to the boxes. Ray realized that as he tossed another red barrel box at few weapon boxes, creating an explosion and spreading the fire all over the floor. "Let's get off here, Ray!" Mighty shouted as he and Ray jumped out through the window and sped out of the warehouse. Doctor Tentacles growled angrily.

"You both paid for this! Next time I will find you!" He then heard the sirens of firetrucks and police and knowing that they find him and his evil organization.

"Doctor Xeno! We have to leave now!" Doctor Zalo shouted as all soldiers carried some weapons boxes from the storage and central area. Doctor Tentacles, Baron Zola and soldiers were escaped from the burning warehouse.

(Metroville – Abandoned Warehouse)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi had arrived to see the warehouse was set in blazing fire.

"Oh, no. Who could have done this?" Luigi asked as the firefighters sprayed the hoses at the building, using from the hydrant. Taiyo saw the cops coming out of the cars and set the perimeter between abandoned warehouse and streets. Taiyo and others were coming towards the cops.

"What's going on?" He asked. One of the cops turned around to him.

"Someone set the warehouse on fire and I don't know who or what caused it." He then turned back to the other cops and continued talking. Then the black limousine arrived and parked near the police cars, then the man wearing in black business suit with both grey hair and eyebrow and big nose. The cops turned at the man and recognized him.

"Agent Dicker!" One of them said.

"It seems you had a problem with that?" Rick asked with offended.

"Um, no sir. Sorry." The male cop said. Ricker saw at the building still burning, until he noticed the pieces of wood from the box that burnt off. He picked it up and saw the Octo-Hive's symbol.

"Hmm... Octo-Hive. I knew it." Agent Dicker said.

"Agent Dicker? That's the man's name?" Yoshi asked.

"I guess. I think we should go." Taiyo said as he and others walked away slowly and Rick turned his head at them and called out.

"Hey! What are you boys doing here?" Taiyo and others went pale-faced and sweating.

"Uh-oh, he knows we're done something terrible!" Luigi whispered.

"What did we do?" Yoshi worried.

"I think it's time to greet someone." Taiyo said as he and others turned around to see him.

"Uh, hello, Agent Dicker." Yoshi greeted, waving his hand nervously at him and Rick took surprised to see that dinosaur know his name.

"How did you know my name, greenie lizard or whatever that kind of lizard?" Agent Dicker asked.

"I just heard the cops mentioned your name." Taiyo said.

"Look, Agent Dicker. We didn't do it anything, sir. It wasn't us, I swear we'll—" Luigi was cut off by Rick and implored.

"I know it wasn't you and your friends. You all are not in trouble for the cause of this. I just got this." He holds out the wood piece with the Octo-Hive's symbol.

"A skull symbol?" Yoshi asked.

"It was not any other symbol. That symbol is the criminal organization called the Octo-Hive." Agent Dicker said as Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi were confused.

"The Octo-Hive? We haven't heard it before." Taiyo shrugged.

"So that what I thought. Octo-Hive has the modern technological firepower-like lasers and its purpose was world domination." Agent Dicker answered.

"Well, that's sound bad. And are you investigating?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, that why I have to find out who caused this. Follow me." Agent Dicker said, walking past the barricade as the three others followed him but blocked by the cops.

"Hey, you're not allowed to go there." One of them said.

"Let them come with me." Agent Dicker said as the cops turned at him.

"What? But sir, those three pals aren't allowed to enter." Another cop said.

"Oh, just let them come and see." Agent Dicker scoffed as the male cop sighed in reluctant and turned at the others.

"You all can go in." Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi walked past the cops and followed Agent Dicker who is going to find the clues that left something.

"I'm going to look some clues left behind. You boys go find the others as well." Agent Dicker said.

"Okay." Taiyo said as he and others were splitting up in each direction. Yoshi just found some burnt boxes filled with damaged rifles. Luigi noticed the papers lies beneath the old car and read it but only bill documents which he throws it away. Taiyo walked around the burnt warehouse until he saw the broken window shattered on the ground and some footprints.

"Hey, guys! Come here and take a look!" Taiyo called out to the others as they all walked to him.

"Did you find it?" Agent Dicker asked.

"Yeah, look." Taiyo gestured at the footprints as Luigi, Agent Dicker and Yoshi looked down at it. Agent Dicker examined at the footprints which he didn't recognize.

"Look likes someone got out from the building. I don't think it was one of the followers from Octo-Hive." He said.

"Then we must find out who got out." Yoshi replied.

Luigi noticed the golden yellow hair and picked it up.

"I got the hair." He said as the others turned at him and Agent Dicker took it from him.

"Hmm... It doesn't look a human hair. The color of hair is golden yellow which means it some kind of animal." Agent Dicker said.

"An animal? Well, that's the clue." Luigi replied.

"Yes, we need to find out. Also, I haven't got your names." Agent Ricker reminded them.

"I am Taiyo. Luigi and Yoshi." Taiyo said and gesturing to them.

"Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you. I see you boys aren't coming around here because I never saw you before." Agent Dicker intrigued.

"Oh, we're coming from the different world than here. Just in case, there will be a problem in your world." Taiyo explained.

"Oh, I see. Which reminds of Supers would save the city from the giant robot." Agent Dicker said.

"Supers? You mean Superheroes?" Yoshi asked as Agent Dicker nodded his head.

"That's right when the city is in danger. They'll protect and rescuing the people when bad things happening." Agent Dicker said.

"I see. Oh, um. Agent Dicker?" Luigi asked.

"You can call me Rick, Luigi. I used to work as head of the Superhero Relocation Program to make sure the supers get situated into normal lives." Rick said.

"Have you done that before?" Taiyo asked.

"Well, yes and no. In fact, Bob Parr got fired from Insuricare." Rick said, skeptically.

"Who's Bob Parr?" Taiyo asked.

"Bob Parr is my old friend of mine. His superhero identity was Mr. Incredible and doing his hero work. He is now having a family, but his life is hard and difficult." Rick said.

"Then how he got fired?" Luigi asked.

"I find out that Mr. Huph, Bob's former boss was injured by throwing into five walls, so I bring him here to the hospital and erased his memories. I nearly ran out of money to pay the company to keep the public quiet, but I had no choice, so I let Bob do on his own." Rick said, sadly.

"Oh, that's terrible." Yoshi replied.

"Well, anyways. We can't find any places to stay." Taiyo said.

"Oh, I see. You want me to find the place to stay rather than sleeping on the streets?" Rick asked.

"Of course, we will, Rick." Luigi replied.

"Come on, I'll be asked the chauffeur about this." Rick said as he is walking back to the black limo.

"Did you think we can trust him?" Luigi asked the others. "I think we can." Taiyo answered.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The heroes have entered into the world of superheroes where they met Agent Dicker who come to help to find the Octo-Hive. While Mighty and Ray were ended up in the warehouse where the two evil villains hide at. Just a reminder, I have wrote the Incredibles' story with some OCs, so don't worry I will put it in as soon I finished the whole story. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	28. Meet Dash, Violet and nanny Sabrina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Night: Black Limousine)

Taiyo was sitting between Luigi and Yoshi while Rick sat in front of them.

"Whoa, your limo is so cool!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Thank you, Yoshi." Rick smiled a bit.

"So, where is the place you're taking us?" Taiyo asked.

"We'll get there, it will be taking a mile away from here." Rick said. After a few minutes, the chauffeur stopped the limo and replied.

"Here we are, sir! Parr's family house!" Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi opened the doors from the inside.

(Night: Parr's New House)

Once Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi come out to see Parr's new house and amazed.

The house was bigger than the old one. It has a modern single story with elevation and white colors all over it.

"Is this where Parr's family live?" Luigi asked as Agent Dicker opened the window and looked.

"Yes, since Syndrome's jet fell down on the last house and destroyed so I relocated them again." Rick said.

"Oh, thank you for bringing us here, Rick." Taiyo said.

"Anytime, Taiyo. Here's the calling card." Rick said as he hands it to him.

"Call me if you see anything suspicious." Rick said as he knocked on the other side which made chauffeur started the engine and drives off.

"Well, this is it." Yoshi said as Taiyo walked to the entrance door and ringed the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Female teenager voiced as she opened the door and see them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we're dropped off by Rick and he wants us to stay your house, Miss…" Taiyo said.

"Violet." She said as the boy named Dash who sprinted to next to her and saw them.

"Hey, who were those guys and what is that one wearing the lizard costume?" Dash asked.

"I am not a lizard, kid. I am the dinosaur." Yoshi said, crossing his arms. Violet was surprised but Dash amazed at Yoshi.

"Cool! It talks!" He exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Sabrina came out in a purple bathrobe and saw them.

"Rick dropped the guys and he wants them to live with us." Violet answered.

"Oh, I see. My name is Sabrina, I am the babysitter for these kids." Sabrina said.

"Please to meet you, Sabrina. My name is Taiyo, and this is my friends; Luigi and Yoshi." He greeted.

"Taiyo, hm? Such a great name." Violet said.

"Oh, it's getting late. We have to get some sleep." Sabrina said.

"Then where did we sleep in?" Luigi asked.

"You guys would sleep in the living room." Dash said.

"Okay, I hoped it will get comfortable." Taiyo commented.

(Parr's New House – Living Room)

Sabrina had brought a spare three blankets for Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi. Taiyo slept on the big long brown couch, Luigi was sleeping on another couch and Yoshi has slept on the carpet while he is curling himself. Sabrina watched as she holds the phone and talking to Parker Miles also known as the Arachnid-Warrior.

_"So, Rick dropped those strange guys on your house, that's sounds odd."_ Parker Miles speak through the phone.

"Yeah, I just want to know where they are coming from." Sabrina said.

_"Well, I guess I'll talk to Rick, tomorrow. Good night, Sabrina."_ Parker said.

"Good night, Spider-boy." Sabrina charmed as she went back to her bedroom.

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair – Base Area)

Doctor Tentacles' Lair is located on the underwater under the East Bay. At the base area, all the Octo-Hive Soldiers were packing the weapons, some mechanics building the Octo-Bots and Mech-Suits for modified soldiers and weapon designer to create energizer rifles and nuclear grenades.

In his lab was filled with a big light green liquid tank that encased the black organic substance in it as Doctor Tentacles gazed at it.

"My precious living Symbiote. I can have proved to all people with respect." He said.

"But Doctor Tentacles, the Symbiote was unstable, it can be a very dangerous thing." Doctor Zola said.

"Oh, don't you remember the old life I was trying to work for all these years. I am going to show the world how wrong the people are, especially my former pupil Parker Miles who miscalculated my subject because I was not miscalculating it." Doctor Xeno said.

"Listen to me, we have no idea what it'll do to the other person. According to the profile, its behavior is very aggressive. Maybe we should—" Doctor Tentacles cut him off. "You fool! Don't you think I'm aware of the situation? This Symbiote was my creation, with this, I can rule over the world that has ever seen!" He said as his two tentacles lifted himself up in the air with triumphant. Then the alarm went blaring and confused him.

"What was that?" Doctor Tentacles asked as he and Zola walked to see through a window and saw the Octo-Hive Soldiers shooting at someone, it was Snide.

"Who is that intruder?" Zola asked. Snide dodged from the lasers and sending his Scorn Waves at the soldiers as they got injured.

"Those fools were many annoying pests when I arrived." Snide snorted as all the soldiers aimed at him and surrounded him. Snide is ready to attack them again.

"Hold your fire!" He then heard Doctor Tentacles' voice as he and Zola approached between through two soldiers.

"You looked some kind of metallic monster and may be intruding to my secret base." Doctor Tentacles said.

"I just arrived through the portal and your soldiers have started to ambush me!" Snide shouted.

"A portal? You came out of a portal which means you are from the other world." Zola summarized.

"That is correct, I am Snide and who are you two?" Snide replied.

"I'm Doctor Octavius Xeno and known as Doctor Tentacles, the leader and benefactor of the Octo-Hive." Doctor Tentacles introduced himself and gestured with his assistant. "And this is my organized assistant, Dr. Baron Zola."

"Now what are you doing here?" Doctor Zola asked.

"Let's say I need some of your help. Taiyo and two friends arrived somewhere some time ago. We will work together to defeat them." Snide said.

"And why we are going to do that?" Doctor Tentacles asked.

"Because you and I will rule over the world. I got something you wanted to see." Snide said, snapping his fingers.

Shadows, Air Soldiers and new two Heartless called Dire Plants and Driller Moles appeared behind him and a new Koopaling named Ludwig Von Koopa.

Ludwig Von Koopa is the oldest of the Koopalings and emphasizing as an intelligence member. He has yellow and tan skin and a green head. He also has a four-ribbed, plated belly and padded feet, wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other male Koopalings and he's average in height, being taller than Lemmy, Larry, and Wendy but shorter than Roy, Iggy, and Morton. His facial features are defined, having shaped cheeks, a high nose, a low jaw, and deeply curved lips with a complete set of teeth. His different traits are his single overbite on the upper center of his snout and large, wild, blue hair, with a hairstyle similar to that subsequently used for Flurrie. He also has small, blue eyebrows typically kept at an angle to confer him a serious tone.

The soldiers are surprisal aware of them, but Doctor Tentacles and Baron Zola were curious.

"My, my. Look likes we got extra reinforcement." Zola said.

"And now we can start our new plan." Snide smirked.

"And I'm going to be clever enough to make the strategy to take their advantage." Ludwig Von Koopa chuckled.

(Parr's New House - Kitchen)

In the next morning, Sabrina cooked some pancakes for Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi, Dash and Violet and they were having breakfast. Dash put a lot of whipped cream on his pancakes.

"Dash! Don't put too much cream on your pancakes." Sabrina scolded as Dash groaned and took a bite of pancakes. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi tried to eat the pancakes and they were delighted.

"Wow, those pancakes were so good!" Yoshi said.

"Sabrina, since when you cooked some pancakes?" Taiyo asked.

"Oh, I had a lot of skill since my teenage years." Sabrina answered, she started to make pancakes for herself and flipped them up and landed on a fry-pan.

"So, are you going to tell us where you guys from?" Violet asked.

"We're not exactly lived here in your world. We are coming from the other worlds." Luigi emphasized.

"The other worlds?" Sabrina asked as she sits down on the table and put her plate of pancakes on it.

"Yeah, we are here to protect your world by destroying the Heartless." Taiyo said.

"The Heartless? Seriously? You are just saying a word." Violet replied.

"No, it's a creature's name. They were the monsters." Yoshi said.

"Ohhhhhh." Violet dumbfounded.

"But we didn't see any monsters and they don't exist." Sabrina said.

"Oh, believe me. They will have appeared in some time." Luigi said.

"Luigi, I think we will talk later." Taiyo said.

"Okay." Luigi replied.

"So, where's Bob Parr and his wife go?" Yoshi asked.

"They were having a vacation with their baby son Jack-Jack and Helen put me in charge to take care of Dash and Violet until they got home." Sabrina said.

"And so, what are you kids going to do? Doing at school?" Luigi asked.

"No, our school term is over, because it was the holiday, so we can take a break." Violet said, drinking an orange juice.

"Yeah, we can start having fun and kicked those bad guys' butts!" Dash said, showing his fast punches.

"I know, Dash. Fighting those bad guys is fun but some of them are pretty dangerous." Sabrina said as the phone's sound came on.

"What is that?" Taiyo asked as Sabrina get off from the table and walked to her room.

"Someone had called her for help." Dash said, getting excited.

"Come on." Taiyo said as he, Luigi and Yoshi followed Sabrina.

(Parr's New House – Sabrina's Room)

Sabrina pressed on a button from underneath the makeup desk mirror with drawers and stool as the wall turned around and it showed a secret phone hanging on the wall. Her vintage phone was pink-colored that has LF in the middle of heart-shaped with cat-mask and whiskers. Sabrina picked it up and called.

"Hello?" _"Lady Felinonic, its Johnny. We got some serious problems out there!"_ Johnny's voice as Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

_ "I saw the group of the terrorist is stealing some money in Metroville's bank! Suit up, Sabrina!"_ Johnny said as Sabrina put a phone down.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi asked.

"Those Octo-Hive's soldiers are going to rob the bank." Sabrina said as she opened her drawers and take out her superhero suit.

"Let us help you." Luigi said as Dash and Violet entered her room.

"Yeah!" Dash yelled.

"No, you guys stayed here." Sabrina said.

"What?" Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Violet, and Dash asked.

"It's too dangerous to you all." Sabrina said.

Taiyo sighed as he summoned his Warrior Key from his hand, surprising Sabrina, Dash, and Violet.

"Whoa! Cool!" Dash said.

"What is that?" Violet asked.

"This is my weapon called a Keyblade, so we can fight together. Please, Sabrina, you need us." Taiyo persuaded her as Sabrina reluctantly accepted.

"Alright, you win." She sighed.

(Parr's New House – Outside)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi were waiting for them to get changed their super-suits. Dash rushed out of the house and sped around them.

"It's time for teaching those criminals!" He bellowed eagerly. Sabrina and Violet come out from the front door.

"Okay, let's get on Feline-Jeep." Sabrina said as she pulled out her control and pressed a button to open the garage, revealing the normal black jeep.

"Is that your vehicle?" Yoshi asked.

"It's doesn't look like a hero type to me." Luigi shrugged as Sabrina pressed the second button to make her jeep turned into technological stealth mode vehicle.

It has a silvery outline on its side and purple stripes on its hood with an LF symbol in the shape of the heart.

"Holy mushrooms!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Unbelievable!" Taiyo said.

"This is my Stealth Feline Jeep. Mirage design it for me as a giving away gift when she was away into hiding."

"Hopped in!" Violet said.

They all went into the garage, hopped inside the jeep and buckled up. Sabrina turned on the system, she stomped on an accelerator pedal and drove out of the garage and into the road. Sabrina put up the GPS-like map and shown to the others.

"You can follow it to where those bad guys are." Taiyo said.

"That's right." Sabrina said, charging her speed to get into the city of Metroville.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi were staying at Parr's new residence with Sabrina, the Lady Felinonic, Dash and Violet. Snide joined up the Octo-Hive, the criminal organization and Doctor Xeno had the black substance called Symbiote, he will used it on someone to bond with it and become ferocious monster. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	29. Supers is on the way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Streets)

Parker was walking down the street, looking at the newspaper on market and read its headline says 'Octo-Hive Strikes Again!"

"Octo-Hive." Parker said, then he felt someone bumped in him and turned at him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." Parker said, walking to him and gasped at his face.

The man named Mark Walters as he stood up on his feet.

Mark Walters was the journalist of superheroes and supportive of Super Relocation Program. He wore his brown leather jacket, red long buttoned sleeved plaid shirt, blue square tie, brown shoes, and brown belt.

"Mark Walters." Parker said, holds out his hand.

"Parker Miles." Mark said, took Parker's hand and shaking it.

"I never have seen you in the last 15 years."

"Neither have I. So, how was your job as a journalist?" Parker asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. I wrote about you as your superhero alter ego Arachnid Warrior and everyone liked you. No worries, Parker. I never tell anyone about your secret identity." Mark said.

"Sure, Mark." Parker said.

"And where are you going?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to see Rick." Parker answered.

"Oh really? Well, I guess I'll see you later." Mark said as he walked off and Parker looked at him in a moment until he goes off to the Super Relocation Program Center.

(Super Relocation Program Center – Agent Dicker's Office)

Parker Miles opened the door and sees Dicker reading a newspaper on his desk.

"Hey, Rick." Parker said as Dicker heard a voice and saw him.

"Oh, Parker. It's great to see you here." Dicker said.

"Sabrina contacted me about that teenager boy, the little man in his green shirt and denim overalls and a talking weirdo dinosaur. Seemed like a strange to me." Parker said doubtfully.

"Hey, those of them were not bad and whatever they were from, it doesn't matter anymore." Dicker said.

"Well, in that case, they need help a superhero like me." Parker said.

"Certainly right. Make sure those three were behaving themselves." Dicker said.

"Yes, Rick." Parker said as the beep sound coming from his inside shirt as he unbuttoned the buttons and took out a spider piece, turning into wireless earpiece and put it on his ear.

"Parker, the terrorists are going to rob the bank of Metroville." Sabrina's voice.

"I'm on my way, Sabrina." Parker said, putting back an earpiece onto his chest and running out of the office as Rick smiled, knew that he can trust them.

(Metroville Bank)

People in the bank were held in captive as Octo-Hive soldiers blasted the vault's door opened and took out the money into their bags.

"Okay, that's everything for building the army." One of them said. Then the fireball straight at him and fell across the floor.

"Who did that?" Another said.

"Who's there?!" The third soldier said as Pyrothrower rammed into him with his flight.

"Sorry for barging in here cause Pyrothrower will come to save a bank." He said as people cheered at him. The Octo-Hive soldiers aimed at him and fired with their laser guns. Pyrothrower swooped in the air, dodging the lasers and threw the fireballs at them.

"Oh yeah! That's kinda easy!" Lady Felinonic, Dash, Violet, Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi arrived here and Pyrothrower turned back to them.

"You guys are late. I already took them out." Pyrothrower said before he looked at Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Oh, are these new rookies?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. We were." Taiyo commented.

"Name's Pyrothrower. What is yours?" Johnny asked.

"I'm Taiyo and this is my two comrades." Taiyo said before gesturing to Luigi and Yoshi.

"It's cool. Better luck next time, you catch that robbers—" Yoshi noticed the deep blue fireball came at Pyrothrower.

"Look out!" He yelled but it was too late.

The fireball collided Pyrothrower and flew him in the column, feeling dazed.

"Pyrothrower!" Dash yelled as he ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Dash asked as Pyrothrower didn't wake up. Thinking quick, Dash slapped him at a faster pace as Violet grabbed him and pushed him away.

"Hey, cut it out, Dash!" Violet shouted. Pyrothrower moaned as he gets up and rubbed his head.

"Who did that to him?" Sabrina asked. They all heard chuckling as Ludwig Von Koopa Snide come out of their invisibility that Ludwig Von Koopa put a spell on themselves. Citizens were gasping at them and scared. Sabrina, Dash, Pyrothrower, and Violet were shocked to see them.

"What are they?" Violet asked.

"Or who are they?" Dash asked.

"Oh, goodies. Just what we wanted to lure you here." Snide replied.

"You mean those soldiers robbing the bank as the setup?" Pyrothrower asked.

"Yes, which I planned on this to destroy you!" Ludwig Von Koopa said before the Heartless appeared beside them which make citizens panicking. They are Shadows, Air Soldiers, Dire Plants, and Driller Moles. Sabrina gasped at them as she turned at Taiyo.

"Those are Heartless?" She asked, getting to believe him.

"Yes, now you believe me?" Taiyo admitted as Sabrina nodded her head and turned at Pyrothrower.

"Pyrothrower, get the people out of here for safety!"

"On it!" Pyrothrower said, aiding the people out of the bank.

"Heartless, attack!" Ludwig Von Koopa said as the Heartless charged at them.

"Let's take them out!" Taiyo shouted as they all attacked them.

Sabrina fired the purple ionic beam at few Air Soldiers and kicked one of the Shadows away, bouncing her hair with proudly grinned.

Violet protect herself from some Dire Plants' shooting seeds by using her force field and then turned herself in invisible. Dire Plants were getting confused as Violet sneaked up behind them as she used her force field to bash them in small size, rather than defensive and the Dire Plants were disintegrating into oblivion.

Dash is running around Shadows and Driller Moles which making them dizzy as Yoshi glowed in the brown aura. "Earth Rush!" Then the pebbles of rock enclosed him and ramming the enemies which made them burst in black smokes. Ludwig fired his deep blue fireballs from his mouth at Luigi who dodged them.

"Ha! Is that what you blasted fireballs?" Luigi asked.

However, the fireballs were coming back at him and got knocked in the back. Ludwig chuckled and said. "My fireballs were treated as homing and it will follow you."

"Then that case, I got my electricity powers." Luigi said as he unleashed his Thunder Shot at Ludwig Von Koopa but deflected straight back to Luigi and sent him flying into the wall, near the entrance. Taiyo cleaved his Keyblade on the last few of Dire Plants and Snide standing right in front of him.

"Taiyo." Snide muttered, Taiyo turned back to him. "Snide, I'm started to challenge you."

He said, gripped his Keyblade firmly. "I had grown stronger, Taiyo. I don't think you have a match with me." Snide sneered as he summoned his katana blade.

"Bring it!" Taiyo exclaimed as he charged at Snide with swing attacks while Snide kept blocking them.

"Foolish boy. Is that all you got?" Snide grunted as he countered with tendrils out from his chest, starts slashing him and whipped him.

"Taiyo!" Sabrina said as she blasted the ionic beam at Snide which made him staggered on the ground.

"You okay?" She asked as Taiyo rises to his feet.

"I'm okay." He said, weakly.

Snide quickly stands up as he filled up with dark energy with his sword. "I showed my new move, Devastating Wave!" He shouted, unleashed his powerful dark red energy wave at Sabrina and Taiyo as they cried in pain and fell on the ground.

Luigi, Yoshi, Dash, Pyrothrower, and Violet rushed to them.

"Auntie Sabrina!" Dash cried.

"Taiyo!" Luigi and Yoshi shouted as they all helped them to stand up.

"Be careful, Snide is tougher than he looks." Taiyo said as Arachnid-Warrior swung with the web from the entrance and landed beside the group.

"Has everyone alright?" He asked.

"The people were safe, Parker." Pyrothrower said as Arachnid-Warrior looked at Taiyo and his two friends. "You guys are not around here, are you?"

"Well, we talked later." Yoshi said. Ludwig walked beside Snide. "

Oh goodies, I had a backup plan." He snapped his fingers. The ground trembling as Taiyo and others stand down.

"An earthquake?" Violet asked. Then something blasted out from the ground and a big Topman appeared. Topmaniac has ten yellow spikes on his side and a flat, red top.

"Holy spiders! What is that?" Arachnid-Warrior as the others gasped.

"It's Topmaniac!" Luigi said.

"Topmaniac?" Pyrothrower asked.

"He is stronger than his species Topman, Mario beat him in the Battlerock Galaxy. But Ludwig somehow rebuilt him and given him some modifications." Yoshi answered.

"Ludwig, you and Topmaniac take care of them." Snide said as he left.

"Hey, our fight isn't over yet!" Taiyo shouting at him, which made him stop.

"I know but to be continued." Snide growled and left.

"Exterminate all the enemies." Topmaniac said as he and Ludwig attacked them.

"Let's do this!" Arachnid-Warrior replied.

Taiyo, Sabrina, Luigi, and Violet take on Topmaniac while Yoshi, Dash, Arachnid-Warrior and Pyrothrower fight against Ludwig. Taiyo strikes at him but Topmaniac deflected them using his spikes as he is spinning around. Sabrina fired her ionic blast at him, but it rebounded and gone straight at Luigi as he got hit.

"Luigi!" Sabrina yelled. The Topmaniac dashed towards them as Violet stood in front of him and summoned the force field to protect herself and three others, making him bounced him back. "That will teach that top spinner." Violet said.

"Penetrable Blade energized!" Topmaniac said as his spikes glowed brightly and charged at the force field to penetrate through the barrier.

"Oh, no. He's going through the barrier!" Sabrina exclaimed. Ludwig got kicked by Yoshi as he got sent flying across the ground and get up on his feet.

"That's it! He levitated in the air and created two copies of himself.

"Man, you're kidding me? Three of them?" Pyrothrower asked as he throws fireballs at them. Three Ludwigs combined their magic fireballs as they break through Johnny's fireballs and blasted them as they were flown out and fell across the ground.

"Wow, his clones combing their attacks. I can't believe Ludwig Von Koopa learned that! We got to think something" Yoshi yelled.

"I got an idea, I'll make those three freaks distracted by running around them. You guys need to find the real one." Dash said.

"Good idea, kiddo!" Arachnid-Warrior said. Dash was running toward them as Ludwig trio firing their fireballs at him, but he evaded them so fast and starts circling around them as he keeps up to dodge from fireballs. "Stop where you are so I can shoot you!" Ludwig shouted as he and his two clones were started to get dizzy. "Now our chance!" Yoshi said as he and others advanced towards them. Pyrothrower took out the first one, Dash punches on the second one as they poof in smokes. Luigi and Yoshi start punching and kicking at the real Ludwig in multiple times as Luigi give one final stomp on his face and crashed him on the ground. Luigi jumped back away from and alongside the others. "Yeah, we're number one!" Yoshi said.

Violet still struggling to hold him out. "I can't hold him much longer, guys!" She grunted. Topmaniac fired his laser eyes at her and letting her force field disappeared. Luigi noticed his head as a weak spot and remembered his brother Mario stomped on top of it. "I got it! Topmaniac's weakness was head!" He said. "His head?" Sabrina asked. "Yeah, you're right." Taiyo said as Topmaniac dashed toward them and they all jumped over him. "I'll go first!" Luigi yelled as he landed on top of him with a ground pound which causing him stunned. "He's down!" Violet shouted. Sabrina fired his ionic beam on him, flies off in the air. Taiyo jumped up to him. "Slashing Fury!" He swung on him in per seconds and kicked him away outside of the bank.

(Metroville)

Topmaniac crashed on the road as people startled and saw him. Taiyo and others walked out of the building as the crowd cheered on them.

"Way a go, supers!" A woman called out to them.

"We loved you all!" Man shouted. Arachnid-Warrior bumped Taiyo in the shoulder.

"Not bad, Taiyo." He smiled.

"Thanks but how did you know my name?" Taiyo asked.

"Dicker told me. And you did great." Arachnid-Warrior said.

"Okay." Taiyo said as the Topmaniac make whirr noises and repairing himself as everyone gasped.

"He still alive?!" Dash exclaimed.

"Self-reparation complete." Topmaniac said as fired a suspension beam at Arachnid-Warrior.

"Arachnid-Warrior!" Sabrina said as she ready to blast at Topmaniac but stopped by Ludwig's fireball. Ludwig is on his Koopa Copter while flying around.

"Ha ha ha ha! You thought we give up ourselves? I don't think so!" He replied.

"Let me go!" Arachnid-Warrior.

"Sorry, Spidey. Doctor Tentacles would have checked on you. See ya later, losers!" Ludwig said as he is using his magic wand to create a portal of darkness. Ludwig and Topmaniac went through the portal and taking Arachnid-Warrior with him.

"Stop!" Taiyo said as he and Sabrina ran after them, but they were already gone. Leaving people confused and murmuring each other.

"They're gone." Dash murmured.

"Then what are going to do?" Pyrothrower asked.

"Guys! Over here!" The group heard the whispering as it came from the alley and they all walked down into the alleyway as letting the people distracted the events.

"Who's there?" Sabrina asked as the two Mobians come out of the dark and revealed as Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Squirrel.

"What are you two?" Violet asked as she and Dash had never seen the strange animals before.

"Name's Mighty. Mighty the Armadillo and this is my buddy, Ray the Squirrel." Mighty explained.

"Another two Mobians? We never saw you before." Yoshi replied as Rick Dicker showed up, behind the two Mobians.

"Rick?" Luigi asked.

"I'll explain all of you back to my office." Dicker said as Taiyo and others looked at each other with an unsure expression.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and others were heading to the Metroville's bank as Octo-Hive soldiers robbed the money but Snide, Ludwig Von Koopa and Topmaniac strikes back! Parker Miles has arrived as his superhero identity as Arachnid-Warrior and worked together with the heroes. Therefore, Arachnid-Warrior is captured and took him away. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	30. Savager was Born!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Super Relocation Program Center – Rick's Office)

Taiyo and others were in Rick's office.

"Mighty and I encountered the Octo-Hive since we got here in the warehouse and we managed to escape from them." Ray explained.

"So that explained the warehouse has started the fire from last night." Taiyo said.

"So, what else are you going to tell us?" Pyrothrower asked.

"When we ran in the hall, I saw the paper on the clipboard, and I think Doctor Tentacles developed this." Ray replied as he holds out the paper with the clipboard and hands out to Sabrina and read it.

"Project Symbiote?" She asked.

"What is that?" Dash asked.

"It says here; the Symbiote was said to be coming from the meteorite and its behavior is aggressive because it will control the living host and transformed into a black monster." Lady Felinonic summarized.

"What? You mean it going turn any person into some sort of freak?" Violet asked in horror.

"But why Ludwig and Topmaniac kidnapped Parker?" Johnny asked.

"My guess is that they are working with Octo-Hive." Luigi said.

"And then what Doctor Tentacles want with him?" Dash questioned.

"That's not all, the Symbiote needs to control with superhuman blood and also copied the abilities that superhero possessed. That's why he wants Parker's blood." Sabrina said.

"But how we are going to find his secret lair? No one knows." Johnny shrugged.

"How about you all go and splitting up in the city?" Rick suggested with a smug smiled.

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair – Abstraction Room)

Parker was strapped in the restraint metal table and grunting.

"Let me go!" He then heard evil chuckling at him.

"Along came an Arachnid-Warrior and sat down on a metal table." Mechanical tentacles appeared to him and its claw made a clinging sound as Doctor Tentacles showed his face to him and Parker was surprised.

"Doctor Xeno?!" He shouted.

"That's right, I am your science teacher but no longer." He then removed Arachnid-Warrior's mask and revealed his secret identity.

"Parker Miles. I knew you were hiding your secret identity as a superhero." He chuckled darkly.

"Well, you turned yourself into a mad scientist, Xeno." Parker muttered.

"You refused me to test black organic substance for fifteen years!" Xeno cried in angrily.

"Look, I told you before it was not going to change that way!" Parker said.

"That where you were wrong. I finally realized how to control the Symbiote, it tells me that the superhero's blood can stable it. And now I can use your blood, Parker." Xeno said as Zola walked right to him with an injector needle.

"No! No! Don't do this!" Parker yelled as Zola placed a needle on Parker's arm, extracted his blood and pulled it out from him.

Zola took out the vial bottle and give it to Doctor Tentacles.

"At last, my project would soon complete!" He exclaimed as Snide and Ludwig entered here.

"And we couldn't have done without your help." Zola added.

"Very pleased with you." Doctor Tentacles said.

"Oh, it's no big deal. But no one would never stand in our way." Snide smirked as one of the soldiers rushed in and informed.

"Doctor Tentacles, your Symbiote is gone!" Doctor Tentacles was upset and yelled.

"What?!"

"Sir, it's somehow squeezed out from the tube and it's gone." Octo-Hive Soldier said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Find it!" Baron ordered.

"Yes, sir." The soldier said as he left the room.

"Snide, Ludwig. I got another task for you. Find the symbiote and bring it back to us immediately!" Doctor Tentacles said.

(Metroville City - Factory)

Dash, Violet, Luigi, Pyrothrower, and Ray were scouting around in the old factory as Dash running around and kept looking any clues. Luigi checked on the values and turned the wheel around, but nothing happened. Violet opened the lockers and sees nothing in there as she closed it. Pyrothrower and Ray were searched on the higher ground and no clues. Once they were regrouped.

"Oh, man. How long have we searched around in this factory?" Dash groaned.

"I don't find anything either." Violet said.

"Come on, guys. Let's keep looking around." Ray replied.

(Metroville City – Streets)

Mark Walters walked out of the cafe.

"I wish I will become a superhero one day." He said as he noticed the black liquefied slime was coming out from the sewer manhole.

"What is that?" He asked as he leaned to it and examined. "I wonder what it is." Mark replied as he touched it and then it aggressively latched onto his arm. Mark startled as the Symbiote form a face with jagged white eyes and a mouth with razor-sharp white teeth.

"What are you?!" He asked.

**"I am your friend, so I will have lived with you forever!"** The Symbiote yelled as it engulfed him as he screamed loudly.

(Metroville City – Factory)

Luigi, Dash, Violet, Ray, and Pyrothrower heard it.

"Did you guys hear that?" Luigi asked.

"It's sound like screaming." Violet replied.

"That's mean someone was in trouble, let's go!" Ray said as he and others left the factory and find who was screaming.

(Metroville City – Streets)

Not far from the old factory, Taiyo, Yoshi, Sabrina, and Mighty kept searching for the proof around the city.

"Um, we can't find any evidence around the city." Yoshi said.

"It could be somewhere; I can feel it." Mighty said. All of a sudden, they heard a horrific roaring.

"What was that?" Taiyo asked as the car flew right on top of them.

"Look out!" Sabrina shouted as they all dodged out the way.

"Who threw that?!" Yoshi asked as they heard snarling and saw a big monster with the muscle-bound, pitch-black body, clawed feet and hands, large white eyes, sharp teeth, and long tongue.

"What in the world is that?!" Mighty yelled.

"I think it was the Symbiote!" Sabrina gasped as the black monster jumped up at them with his double-fist and they evaded from him. Then he glared at them.

**"We are Savager..."**

"Savager? He does give his name himself." Yoshi said. Savager smashed on him but Yoshi evaded and kicked him in the face. But Savager didn't take hit from Yoshi as he grabbed him and tossed him to the wall.

"Yoshi!" Taiyo said. Mighty jumped on him from behind which made Savager generated his tendrils to grab him and throw him at the light pole but Mighty used his feet, preventing and launched himself into a curling ball to hit on its face. Mighty quickly dashed and hits him for couple times. Savager used his black tendrils to grab Mighty and slammed him down on the ground and tossed him over the building's wall.

**"You will all be slaughtered!"** Savager said. Sabrina shot an ionic beam behind his back which roared in pain and glanced at her. Savager tried to slash her but Sabrina somersaulted, counter-kick across his face. Taiyo advanced him as he strikes him multiple times but Savager grabbed him with his bare hands.

**"Don't mess with Savager!"** Savager licked him with his long tongue which made him disgusted as he is going take a bite off him. However, Pyrothrower throws a fireball Savager which burned on his face, so he loses his grip on Taiyo and he landed on the ground. Luigi, Dash, Violet, Ray, and Pyrothrower running towards Taiyo and others.

"Taiyo, are you okay?" Violet asked.

"I'm fine." Taiyo. They all heard Savager's roared in pain and saw him got burnt on his face as his black slime comes off from his half-face of Mark Walters. Johnny gasped at him.

"I know that guy. It's Mark Walter!" Johnny replied.

"Mark Walter?" Luigi asked.

"He was a journalist to superheroes and used to work with Agent Dicker." Johnny said.

"That's mean Symbiote must have got him." Sabrina realized.

"Then how we freed Mark from that black slimy monster?" Dash asked as Savager's half-face had regenerated.

"I got it! The fire." Yoshi said.

"What fire?" Ray asked.

"When Johnny blasted a fire on him, it will burn the Symbiote off him." Yoshi answered.

"The dinosaur was right, that might work." Sabrina said.

"Okay, I'll keep firing on him while you guys stay put until I give you a signal." Johnny said as he flew in the air and gone straight to Savager.

"Hey, Mark!" Savager looked up to see him.

"I know you're in there, please stop!" Pyrothrower said.

**"Mark is not here but only Savager lives!"** Savager shouted as his tendril shot out to him but Pyrothrower dodged it. Pyrothrower breathed the fire from his mouth to ablaze around him as Savager couldn't stand the heat and roared in pain. Some of his black substance started to come off as Mark appeared as his face.

"Help me!" He shouted.

"Come on, let's help Mark!" Mighty shouted. The group ran over to him as Taiyo, Sabrina, Luigi, Mighty, and Yoshi jumped over the fire and helped him to get the Symbiote off.

"Be careful, guys!" Dash shouted. Taiyo and others are trying to get a Symbiote off.

"It's still too strong!" Luigi shouted.

"Mark, fight it!" Taiyo yelled.

"I don't think so!" They turned at Snide who waved his sword to summon Whirlwind to blow Taiyo and others away from Savager.

Snide walked in front of the Savager.

"Savager joined us." He said as his one yellow eye glowed.

**"Very well, Master Snide. Savager will help you."** Savager said.

"Excellent, now come with me." Snide said. Hiro and others get up on their feet.

"Mark, don't listen to him." Mighty said as Savager glared at them and going to fight them.

"Forget about them, I let Heartless to destroy them." Snide said.

Soldiers, Large Bodies, Green Requiem and Mon-Shadows appeared as Snide and Savager left.

Green Requiem is an Emblem Heartless and ability to cure any Heartless. It has a smooth, conical body that is a light shade of green and has a Heartless emblem is emblazoned on its chest. The top of its body flares outward and forms a jagged "collar" below the Heartless's spherical, pitch black head. It also wears a conical, orange hat that has a jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. Like many Heartless, the Green Requiem has glowing yellow eyes. Its seemingly useless feet sport three small, thin toes.

"Oh man, more of them have appeared?" Pyrothrower asked.

"Let's just finished them." Luigi retorted as they are charged at them.

Yoshi dodged from Large Body's slam with its fists and he kicked behind its back. "Rocker Punch!" Yoshi takes shape his hands into stony fists and punches on its back, making it into oblivion.

Dash swiftly running around the three Soldiers and some Green Requiem and striking each of the targets with his speed.

Pyrothrower blasted the few Mon-Shadows with fireballs and puffed into the smoke.

Luigi held out his hands at four Mon-Shadows and few Large Bodies. "Green Lighting Wave!" Luigi said as he summoned the wave of green lighting to electrocute them and exploding them into the black ashes.

Mighty and Ray were turned into curling balls and dashed at Soldiers in rapidly fast which caused them destroyed into black smoke.

Taiyo swung his Warrior Key at the Mon-Shadows for couple hits and demolished into oblivion.

Sabrina fired her ionic beam at some Soldiers and blasting them out of the existence. However, some Green Requiem healed some Soldiers and Mon-Shadows. "Those green thingies can heal them." Sabrina said.

"Then let's take down those green ones while we still can." Luigi said.

"Let me do this for you, guys." Yoshi said as he stomped to perform Ground Geo and summon sharp precipices to finish them off.

Dash sighed in exhausted. "That was a tough time."

"Yeah, I kinda felt tired already." Violet said as Sabrina sighed.

"Kids, there's no time to rest. We have to find Mark and Parker which we need to know where they are." She said.

"Then how?" Mighty asked as Ray noticed the black ooze coming from the sewer manhole.

"Hey, guys. Checked the ooze over there." He said as Taiyo and others were looking at the black slime trail.

"I think that slimy trail that Symbiote escaped from Doctor Tentacles' lair." Yoshi said. "Which leads us to find the secret lair." Taiyo said.

"Then we rescued Arachnid-Warrior and Mark Walter and stop Snide and Doctor Xeno." Luigi said.

"Eww, we can't go down to the sewers. What if the rats in there?" Dash cringed in disgusted.

"Just ignored the smell and the rats." Johnny said.

"Okay…" Dash said as Taiyo opened it up and going down first.

"Come on, let's get going." He said as he and others are going down the ladder.

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair – Lab)

Snide and Savager entered the lab and saw Doctor Tentacles and Baron Zola have formulated the sample of Arachnid-Warrior's blood.

"I have brought the Savager as we spoke." Snide said. Doctor Tentacles turned around and see Savager beside with Snide.

"Perfect, you brought him here. Baron and I nearly completed the Spider Powers formula." He smirked. Baron Zola has finished the formula in any minute as he took it out from the machine.

"I did it! The formula is completed, Doctor Tentacles." He put on the slot of an injector needle gun and handed it over to Doctor Xeno.

"Savager, I will give you the ultimate Spider-Powers!" Doctor Tentacles said as Savager walked forward to him.

**"Savager will become stronger and powerful!"** Savager said.

"Yes, with your Spider-Powers, no one will able to stop us." Snide chuckled.

Doctor Tentacles put a needle through Savager's arm and injected it, Savager growled and he fell on the ground with one knee. He felt his force from his body as the greyish spider icon appeared on his chest and its eight legs on his back.

**"Yes, my Spider Powers is mine!"** Savager said.

"But let test him with his Spider-Powers first." Snide said.

"With who?" Baron asked.

"Parker Miles…" Doctor Tentacles answered and laughed evilly, echoing throughout the lair.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and others met Mighty and Ray at Dicker's office. Mighty informed about Octo-Hive from last night as Ray got the information about Symbiote's capabilities. They soon encountered by the big, black monstrous creature Savager. The heroes were trying to break bond between Mark and Symbiote but Snide intervened and take him back to the hideout. Doctor Tentacles had successfully the formula for the Savager. Savager has now the Spider Powers. Will Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi and superheroes will stopped the evil menace? Stay tuned! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	31. Showdown in Doctor Tentacles' Lair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Sewers)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and superheroes were walking down through the tunnel, following the black slimy trail.

"Hanged in there, Spider-Boy. We're coming to get you." Sabrina replied.

"What if they are setting the traps for us when we get in the secret lair?" Dash asked.

As they continued to walk down the tunnel, Ray saw the surveillance camera is hanging up on the wall that observed around.

"Guys get back. There's a camera up there!" He whispered. Taiyo and others walked back slowly and hide in the corner.

"Let's tried to get rid of it." Violet said.

Luigi fired his Thunder Blast and destroyed it.

"Nice job, Luigi." Taiyo said.

They started to walk down through the tunnel.

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair – Security Room)

The two Octo Hive soldiers checked to see through any camera view as one of them flickering.

"What is going on?" Security Soldier #1 asked.

"One of the cameras down, I think someone was here somewhere around the sewers." Security Soldier #2 said.

"Go checked to see any intruder out there." Security Soldier #1 said as he left the security room.

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair – Testing Area)

The Testing Room was a big dome with floorings and. Parker Miles was pushed by one of the soldiers and fell on the ground as the mask is thrown next to him.

"Good luck, Spidey." One soldier said as he pressed the button behind the dome to shut the glass door. Parker gets up, grabbed his mask and puts it on. Arachnid-Warrior is running against the glass and starts banging on it.

"Hey! Let me out! Let me out!" He shouted as he heard laughing from the volume speaker.

"Parker, there is an only one way for your escape by defeating my perfect biological weapon; Savager!"

The platform coming out from the floor as the Savager has arrived. Arachnid-Warrior shocked to see that Savager that he and Doctor Xeno created it.

"No, that can't be… What have you done?!" He shouted.

"Let's just say about testing his newfound Spider Powers against yours too!" Doctor Tentacles replied.

"I won't let that thing destroyed the city!" Parker said.

"Then killed him everything you can and accept your doom fate!" Doctor Tentacles said and start evil laughing.

**"Savager loved to enjoy this! I'll crush Arachnid-Warrior and the rest of the Supers!"** Savager roared.

"Not if I only to stop you!" Arachnid-Warrior glared at him.

Savager snarled as he charged at him and Arachnid-Warrior does the same thing, letting out his battle cry.

(Sewers – Entrance to the Doctor Tentacles' Lair)

Taiyo and others found the iron gate, but they saw two soldiers guard in front of it. They backed away and hide behind the wall.

"They guarded the gate, what should we do?" Pyrothrower asked as they heard the gate opened up and Taiyo narrowed his head to see Security Soldier#1 out from the entrance gate, talking with the guards.

"What are you doing out here?" One of them asked.

"There's the problem with the camera went off." Security Soldier#1 answered.

"Alright then, you can go." The second Soldier said as Security Soldier#1 walked off to where Taiyo and others were hiding.

"Oh, no. He's heading this way." Luigi said.

"Wait, I have an idea." Sabrina said, confusing them.

Security Soldier#1 walked through the tunnel, unaware from Taiyo and others were up on the ceiling and Mighty quickly grabbed him, surprising him and karate chop on his neck, losing consciousness.

Taiyo and others jumped off from the ceiling as Mighty dragged him away and put near on the wall. Yoshi then stomped loudly as catching the guards' attention.

"What is that?" One of them asked. Taiyo and others quickly hide in the other tunnel.

They saw two guards running past them and Violet turned into invisible. She sneaked up behind the guards that they checked on unconsciousness soldier, summoned the two force fields in small orbs to knocked them down on their heads. Taiyo and his allies come out from the tunnel.

"Pretty sneaky, Violet." Sabrina said as Violet nodded her. They walked in front of the security gate and saw the eye scanner on the wall next to it.

"Oh boy, the security gate is only opened by the eye scanner." Ray said.

"Perhaps, we grabbed one of the soldiers." Pyrothrower said as the others agreeing to him.

Taiyo lifted one of the soldiers, taking off his helmet and gently put him in front of the eye scanner.

"Here it goes." Taiyo said as he pulled a soldier's eyelid, shown his eye as the device scanned his eye which the security gate opened up.

"Here's our best chance." Luigi said as he and others running into the gate. Unaware of another camera spotted them.

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair – Security Room)

Security Soldier#2 saw Taiyo and others went through the gate and gasped. He pushed the alarm button.

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair – Base Area)

All the soldiers heard the alarm as the computer said.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The soldiers packed their weapons and gears as Doctor Tentacles and Zola heard it too.

"What's going on? Why the alarm goes on?" He asked.

"I believe we had intruders, sir." Zola said.

"Then called Snide and Ludwig Von Koopa!" Doctor Tentacles shouted.

"Yes, Doctor Tentacles." Zola said.

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair – Docking Area)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and superheroes have arrived.

"We're here." Dash said. All the soldiers, new Heartless Blaster Soldiers, Large Bodies, Dire Plants and Air Soldiers.

Blaster Soldier was the Emblem Heartless. It had two energized Gatling blasters on each hand with Heartless emblem embedded, black goggle helmets similar with Octo-Hive soldiers, dark red uniform and black boots. Its color is black and dark purple.

"We got to the company." Violet said.

"Taiyo, you and others take care of those jerks. Johnny and I will find Parker." Sabrina said as Pyrothrower grabbed her and took on the flight.

"Don't let them get to the Testing Area." One of them said. Octo-Hive soldiers fired the lasers at Sabrina and Johnny, but they dodged them including Air Soldiers and followed the sign to the Testing Area.

Some of the Octo-Hive soldiers and Blaster Soldiers chasing after them but stopped by Violet's force field to block their way.

"I don't think so." Violet said. Blaster Soldiers fired their dark blue Gatling lasers at her force field same as the Octo-Hive soldiers did. "Shock Slam!" Luigi shouted as he slammed his palms on the ground, creating the static shockwave to zap them as result of Blaster Soldier disintegrated into a puff of smoke.

Dash dodged from the Octo-Hive soldiers' lasers, he's distracted by letting the soldiers shoot at the other ones including taking out the few Air Soldiers and some Dire Plants. "Oh yeah!" He yelled.

"Earth Rush!" Yoshi has glowed in brown aura and pebbles appeared around him, striking every Octo-Hive soldiers and Large Bodies. Mighty and Ray striking Large Bodies and Air Soldiers in their sprint-curling balls and exploding them into black smokes.

Taiyo felt his magic abilities advanced into medium levels and had a confident smirk on his face. "Fira!" Taiyo summoned the medium-sized fireball at one of Dire Plant which it caused burn it into ashes. Some of the Octo-Hive soldiers ride on their Mech-Suits as they are firing their machine guns together with Dire Plants at Taiyo, but Violet protected him, using her force field preventing their lasers shooting at him.

"Thanks, Vi." Taiyo smiled as Violet nodded to him.

"Teleport!" Taiyo said as he and Violet disappeared in a flash of light, causing her force field dissipated and the soldiers in their Mech-Suits confused.

"Where did they go?" One of them in Mech-Suits asked.

"They're gone." Octo-Hive Soldier said as Taiyo and Violet appeared on top of the cargo, behind them. "Let me do this." Taiyo said as he jumped down on the ground. "Thundara!" He holds his Keyblade up in the air, summoning the big lighting to zap them all including Dire Plants, frying the Mech-Suits that the Octo-Hive soldiers controlled, and Dire Plants were crumbled into black remains. Taiyo quickly sensed something from behind as he dodged from Whirlwind as it advanced towards some crates and destroyed.

Snide walked towards and stopped a few meters away from him.

"Snide, I want my rematch with you…" Taiyo replied as Snide chuckled and said.

"I thought you given up already."

"I was not. I will stop you the cause you attempted to turn this world into darkness." Taiyo glared.

"Indeed, I am, Taiyo. You will never stand a chance to defeat me." Snide said.

Taiyo summoned his Warrior Key.

"I will have my chance to defeat you." Taiyo said.

Taiyo and Snide roared as they charge each other to fight.

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair - Testing Area)

Arachnid-Warrior got punched and flew him into the glass, felt his back with pain. Savager shot a string of web on him and pulled him towards himself as he grabbed him in the neck and smashed him on the ground repeatedly. Doctor Tentacle chuckling watched Arachnid-Warrior got beaten into a pulp.

"Endure all you want, Parker." He spoke through the microphone on the control. Lady Felinonic and Pyrothrower confronted him.

"Doctor Tentacles!" Lady Felinonic shouted, catching Doctor Tentacles' attention and turned around to see them.

"Ah, Sabrina… It's been a long time to see you again." He grinned evilly.

"Did you remember me?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course, I remember you. You betrayed Syndrome that I sent you to him." Doctor Tentacles said.

"I'm no longer worked with him; I helped the superheroes to stop you." Lady Felinonic said.

"Oh really? You turned against me. I give you everything you wanted." Doctor Tentacles said.

"I don't need your warrant. Johnny, you distracted him. I'll help Parker." Lady Felinonic said as she ran in her four legs.

"Oh no, you won't!" Doctor Tentacles yelled as he is going to grab him with his mechanical tentacles. Pyrothrower tossed a pyro ball at him, stopping him.

"You brat!" Doctor Tentacles shouted at him and tried to swing his mechanical tentacles at him, but Johnny dodged him. Sabrina fired ionic beam against the glass, but it didn't affect at all. She then started to bang on the wall which caught them their attention at her. Arachnid-Warrior weakly stands up to his feet, looked back to her.

"Sabrina?" Sabrina couldn't hear him as she rushed to the control and used the microphone to talk to him.

"Parker, it was your Mark who got controlled by Symbiote!" Sabrina spokes.

"Mark?!" Arachnid-Warrior exclaimed as he turned around at Savager who charging at him. Arachnid-Warrior quickly dodged from him, but Savager caught him and squeezed him.

"Mark… Don't do this!" He implored.

**"My name is not Mark, only Savager!"** Savager flung him onto the wall as Sabrina gasped as she tried to open the door for Arachnid-Warrior, and it opened upward.

"Parker, get out of there!" She yelled as Parker endured his pain and quickly left the glass dome. Savager ran at him as Sabrina pushed the button to shut the door between Parker and himself as Savager rampaging the door. Parker walked to Sabrina as she quickly embraced him.

"Parker." She said.

"Sabrina…" Parker said as Johnny flew right onto the control and crashed into it which caused haywire to let Savager out of the dome. Doctor Tentacles crawled up to them with his tentacles.

"Your glory days of supers is over!"

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair – Docking Area)

Taiyo was skidded back as he got injured and Snide walked to him slowly.

"You're too weak to fight me." Snide growled as he charged at him, but the force field appeared to slam Snide away from him and fell on the ground.

Dash, Mighty, Ray, Luigi, and Yoshi regrouped with him. Snide gets up from the ground and glared at them. Ludwig Von Koopa and Topmaniac stand beside with Snide. The three other superheroes like Arachnid-Warrior, Lady Felinonic and Pyrothrower crashed through the door and fell on the ground, next to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Mighty asked.

"We're fine." Pyrothrower said as he, Parker and Sabrina get up on their feet. Savager and Doctor Tentacles charged out from the door and stand alongside with Snide, Ludwig Von Koopa, and Topmaniac.

"You and your friends have no match for us." Snide said.

"Oh, boy. You guys are so messed up!" Ludwig said.

Taiyo stepped towards in front of the villains.

"You want to rule over the world, you punks are going go through me first." Taiyo glared.

"Yeah, we with him." Dash added as Violet added.

"Our responsibility can protect people from danger." Arachnid-Warrior said. "And you will never win!

Mighty determined as Ray shared the same look with him.

"Pathetic words…" Doctor Tentacles said, all the soldiers and Shadows appeared behind them. Taiyo pressed a silver bracelet's crystal on his right arm and transformed into a Warrior Key Morpher wrist which made superheroes surprised, even Snide shocked.

"No, that can't be!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Doctor Tentacles asked.

"He has the morpher which means…" Snide replied.

"Allowed me to show you. It's Morphin' Time!" Taiyo exclaimed.

(Morphing Background)

Taiyo took out his key from underneath it and locked in the key slot, activating it. The background around him was the Lanes Between with starry worlds and colorful shooting stars. He jumped in the air, tossed his Keyblade and twirled around him as he glowed in red, morphing into the Keyblade Ranger.

(Doctor Tentacles' Lair – Docking Area)

Back to reality, Taiyo has now become the Keyblade Sun Ranger which everyone looked at him and awed in surprised.

Taiyo has fully attired in his red and platinum armor. He wears a full black bodysuit underneath all his armor which is outlined with gold pattern lines. His torso is covered in platinum armor that embedded a crystal with gold Kingdom Hearts symbol in the center with blazing sun surrounded it. His arms have long, segmented sections of platinum armor. On Taiyo's shoulders are two sets of armor. The first set is small, silver curved plates resting on his upper shoulders. The second set is large, decorative long diagonal-shaped pauldrons that elongated out from their shoulders. It's covering his shoulders which are colored platinum with red lines decorating their edges. Lining his ribs and thighs were five gold curved segments of armor. His legs had platinum armor covering them and platinum knee guards. On Taiyo's head was his helmet which is platinum with a two eyes-like black visor that patterned with gold lining bordered over it and two red prongs, one on each side of the helmet that pointed backward and angled diagonally upwards. His white gloves were fully armored. His boots were also armored, being covered in platinum polished metal.

"A Power Ranger?!" Snide exclaimed, took a step back.

"That's impossible!" Doctor Tentacles said.

"He is a superhero just like us?" Sabrina asked.

"Not any just a superhero. He becomes the Power Ranger." Luigi replied.

Taiyo checked himself to see that he became Keyblade Ranger.

"Whoa, I can feel my power is going crazy through my veins. Right now, let's do this!" Taiyo said as he and others took fight stances. Snide growled.

"Heartless! Octo-Hive! Destroy them all!" Snide said, pointing at them with his katana sword.

Snide and his evil reinforcements advanced to the heroes.

"Keyblade Sun Ranger, ready! Multiverse's protector! Never surrender to the darkness!" Taiyo replied with a determined tone. He and others charged at them.

Taiyo lunged himself, striking every Shadows in mere speed as he turned back to them and exploded into black ashes.

"Whoa, the powers have given me. I can feel it!" He said.

Dash and Violet combined their attacks as he rolled on the force field to plummet the Mech-Suits and Octo-Hive Soldiers.

Mighty and Ray faced against the Topmaniac.

"Ray, do you remember that Luigi mentioned there's a weakness on his head?" Mighty asked.

"Yes. I will distract him." Ray said as he sped around the Topmaniac as he fired a laser at the squirrel, but he fairly dodged them.

"Keep running around!" Mighty charged at Topmaniac, jumped and landed on his head, which stunned him. Topmaniac making whirring sounds.

"Let's used our Rolling Combo!" Ray shouted as he and Mighty were spinning around until they formed a colored of two curling balls and charging at the Topmaniac. Topmaniac fired a suspension beam at them but it deflected away, and they pierce through his machines and wires. Topmaniac was electrocuted and disable the reparation system. "Self-Reparation System Error. Self-Reparation System Error… Self—" He then exploded, and some parts flew off.

"No, my precious machine!" Ludwig Von Koopa ran over to ruined Topmaniac's parts and picked some of them.

"I can't fix him anymore!" He then gritted in teeth angrily and turned back to them.

"You both pay for this!" Ludwig Von Koopa yelled as he unleashed his big deep blue flame at Mighty and Ray. They both ducked away from the extinguishing flame as Yoshi and Luigi rushed to stand beside them.

"Let us take care of brains Koopa." Luigi said as he and Yoshi charged at him.

Taiyo dodged from Snide's katana as he clashed and blocked against with his Keyblade.

"You'll never defeat me, Keyblade Ranger!" Snide muttered as Taiyo countered him with a headbutt as he stumbled back. Taiyo strikes him in numerous times and punched him in the face as he sent flying into the cargo box, losing his consciousness.

Arachnid-Warrior has nearly crushed by Savager with his hands.

**"You will be gone when I crushed you!"** He snarled.

Sabrina blasted her ionic beam along with Pyrothrower fired his pyroballs at him which Savager got struck by combination superpowers as he dropped Parker on the ground. Lady Felinonic let out her Sonic Cat Screech at the Savager which caused him pain and his symbiote is pulled apart slightly.

"Let me talk to him." Parker said with Johnny as he walked in front of him and removed his mask to reveal his face. Savager remembered him in shock.

"Mark… It's me, Parker." Savager then grasped on his neck and lifted him up.

**"Don't call me Mark, it was Savager."** He said, his other hand transformed into a spiky ball.

Doctor Tentacles appeared to him.

"Savager, finished him!"

Mighty and Ray hurled into Doctor Tentacles and hold onto his two mechanical tentacles.

"Quit it, Doc Ock!" Ray retorted said.

"Mark Walters! Remembered we were friends. You must fight it!" Parker said as Savager's black substance comes off and Mark appeared.

"I can't. It was too strong! I don't want it to kill you!" Mark said, struggling controlled with the Symbiote.

"You had to, looked through your heart!" Parker said as Mark yelled in pain as the Savager's Symbiote face roared at the same time. The black substance was crazily going around like a wild as it unknowingly bonded his genetics at a cellular level. Doctor Tentacles saw this in shock, he threw himself off from Mighty and Ray away.

"No! That's impossible. His Symbiote had now bonded his heredity and he's no longer control my orders." Doctor Tentacles miscalculated

The mass black Symbiote has covered Mark as Doctor Xeno tried to stop it but the black tendril smacked him away into the pile of crates. Symbiote grabbed some Mech-Suit's armor and weaponry and absorbing it.

"It's must absorb the parts from the robot." Mighty said.

The glob transformed into a human-sized person with a black suit.

Mark Walters wore his black suit, which is a more muscular, armored appearance yet sleeker. The emblem on his chest is the post-Brock Venom symbol with spread out legs as opposed to the traditional Savager emblem. He got spikes on the shoulder and his eyes with the sclera being black and the outline is white. Mighty, Parker, Johnny, Sabrina and Ray were astonished.

"Mark, is that really you?" Sabrina asked. A controllable Savager turned around to them and unmasked to show his face.

"Yes, it's me." He smiled as Arachnid-Warrior walked to him and asked. "How did you do that?"

"I think Symbiote must somehow bond into my genetics which allowed me to control it. And now my dream came true to become Super." Mark answered as Arachnid-Warrior smiled and put back his mask on his face. Doctor Tentacles gets up from the pile, growled.

"I rather destroyed you too!" Doctor Tentacles charged at them as Mark concealed his face into a mask. Mark launched the missiles from his shoulders, fire away at Doctor Tentacles who managed to defend himself but skidded back away.

"Who do you think you are?" He demanded.

"I am named myself as Agent Savager." Mark said as he and other adult superheroes charged at him.

Luigi and Yoshi getting rid of Ludwig's clones and they kicked the real Ludwig and threw himself into the cargo box.

"Luigi, let's combine our elemental powers." Yoshi said.

"Alright." Luigi nodded as he and Yoshi replied.

"Seismic Storm!"

Luigi is starting rubbed his hands to charge his electricity, shifting to Yoshi. Yoshi jumped up to the air, soaring down to the ground as his brown aura glowed brightly and stomped to create the lighting from underground, cracking through to the target, zapped Ludwig and the big chunks of rock fall down on him. Ludwig getting out of the pile of rocks, gotten so weak to fight.

"You haven't seen the last of my knowledge to destroy you! I will—" Then he collapsed on the ground and fainting, letting his slurping out from his mouth.

"Wow! Our attacks are awesome!" Yoshi smiled.

Doctor Xeno was knocked down on the ground next with Snide who regaining his consciousness. Taiyo and others approached them as he gets up on his feet.

"You all paid for that!" Doctor Tentacles shouted as he and Snide at them.

"Leave them to us." Agent Savager said. Taiyo and Agent Savager dashed to the two evil villains. Doctor Tentacles smashed on Mark with his tentacles, he caught one of the tentacles and ripped apart. "

Argggghhhh!" He roared.

Agent Savager stretched out his arms, transforming into scythe-like blades, he sliced the second and then the last two of them as Doctor Tentacles fell on the ground. Mark turned his blades on his arms back to normal and indicating that he defeated him. Arachnid-Warrior shoots some webs to tying him up.

"Welcome to my team." Arachnid-Warrior said, putting his hand on Mark's shoulder. Taiyo and Snide began clashing with their weapons until Taiyo kicked him away and give one powerful stroke across his chest which he yelled in pain and collapsed on the ground. Ludwig Von Koopa rushed to him and helped him to stand up as he carried him over his shoulder. Luigi, Yoshi, and others walked beside Taiyo.

"You did it, Taiyo!" Sabrina said.

"You are amazing!" Violet said.

"Yeah!" Dash said.

"Not bad, kid. I was being told, it is what you made yourself as the hero." Parker said, patting Taiyo's head.

"Hey, Baron Zola! Help me!" Doctor Tentacles called out to him, but he didn't here.

"Where are you?" Then he saw Baron Zola was running away to the exit.

"I'm going back to my normal life! No more world domination!" He cried out as Doctor Tentacles sighed.

"Oh well…" Arachnid-Warrior walked right to him.

"You got a lot of time in jail to think about, Doctor Xeno." He replied. Ray noticed Ludwig and Snide on top of the cargo box.

"Up there!" Taiyo and others followed at what Ray pointed at them. Snide weakly drew out his sword to absorb Xeno's evil heart aura which caused him yelled in vain and he went unconscious state.

"What did he do?" Pyrothrower asked.

"Snide must absorb the darkness from Xeno's heart!" Yoshi said.

Snide has finished, Lugwig opened the portal with his wand and escaped into it.

"They're gone!" Mighty said.

"Power down!" Taiyo said as he reverted back to his normal base form.

"Don't worry, guys. We get them next time." He assured them.

"Good point." Johnny said.

Taiyo's Warrior Key started to glow; superheroes were awed.

"Why is your key glowing?" Violet asked.

Taiyo is going to find the Keyhole when everyone followed him until he spotted it on the wall behind the crates.

"There it is." Luigi said. Taiyo holds out his Keyblade, a blue light beam came out from its tip and gone straight through the Keyhole as it locked and disappeared.

"What was that?" Arachnid-Warrior asked.

"I sealed the Keyhole to keep your world safe from monsters." Taiyo said.

"Well, that's sound pretty safe with us." Johnny said.

"Come on, let's go back to report Rick." Sabrina murmured.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo has morphed to become Keyblade Sun Ranger and used his powers to beat Snide. Mark is now fully bonded with Symbiote but no longer become Savager, only Agent Savager. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	32. Farewell to the Supers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Super Relocation Program Center – Rick Dicker's Office)

Taiyo and others were arriving on the office and Parker started explaining everything and Doctor Tentacles' arrested.

"That was great to you all for stopping the criminal organization. So now we have to shut down the Octo-Hive permanently, Doctor Tentacles would be sent to the mental asylum." Rick said.

"We couldn't have done it without Taiyo and his friends." Sabrina replied.

"Yes, he did pretty well actually." Rick smiled, before turning at Taiyo.

"Taiyo, as a reward of generosity and aiding, I give you something you wanted." He bent down to open the last drawer as it illuminated around the room which made Taiyo and others surprised.

Rick take something that looks like a head of Geno.

"A head?" Dash asked.

"Just a finder's keepers' stuff." Luigi said, take it from Rick and gives it to Taiyo.

Taiyo used his Teleport spell to send it back to the Stardash Ship.

Taiyo and others were leaving from Super Relocation Program Center.

(Metroville – Streets)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Mighty, and Ray stand in front of superheroes.

"I would like to say thank you for stopping Octo-Hive and brought peace to the city." Sabrina said.

"Good luck, I hope you guys would come and helped us to catch the bad guys someday." Dash grinned.

"Maybe we must." Yoshi said.

"Mighty. Ray. Are you coming with us?" Luigi asked.

"Nah, I and Ray were traveling throughout the worlds, but we kinda go back to Dawn Mane Town for a break." Mighty said as Ray pulled out a transportal device.

He pressed a button to summon the blue portal of light.

"We've seen you guys later." Mighty said as he and Ray rushed into the portal and they were gone. Taiyo turned at them.

"We're promised we meet again." Taiyo said as Parker stepped out and offered his hand.

Taiyo took it and shake it, he let go of his and Luigi pressed a remote to transport him, Yoshi and Taiyo back to the Stardash Ship.

"We're going to miss them, right, Uncle Parker?" Dash asked.

"Yes, Dash." Parker said.

"Let's have a party at my apartment!" Johnny cheered as Parker and others were heading at Johnny's place to celebrate their victory.

The man opened the window from the limousine and saw superheroes walked away, he wore his blue business suit, dark blue tie and black shoes.

"Mr. Deavor, should we go and meet them?" The chauffeur named Tom asked.

"No, trust me. I will see them again if anything happened to the city. Especially I am a fan of Arachnid-Warrior or better known as Parker Miles. I loved this guy!" Mr. Deavor said.

"Alright, sir. Time to drop you off in your office at DevTech." Tom the chauffeur said as he drove the limo back to the company.

(Bowser's Castle – Training Room)

Wrathnar is sparring with the Koopa guards as he punched one of them, two Koopa guards dived their spears at him but he narrowly dodged them and double kick them. Then the last guard attacked behind him with a sword as Wrathnar grabbed it and threw him into the wall.

"Ahhhhhh… Not bad." Koopa Guard said as he slides down and fell on the ground. Snide opened the door widely and walked right to Wrathnar.

"Master Snide, you've returned." Wrathnar said in concerned.

"You are not going to believe this." Snide said.

"What is happening?" Wrathnar asked.

"Taiyo has now become the Keyblade Ranger…" Snide answered, Wrathnar gasped and gripped his fist firmly.

"So, what did we do now?" He asked.

"We must find a way to annihilate him." Snide said.

"Annihilate him, hm? I just have someone who can barely manage to beat him. We will go back to Hyrule and find the powerful evil warrior called Volga." Wrathnar said.

"Volga?" Snide asked.

"He's the Dragon Knight from the Eldin Caves that he was sealed away by Sheikah Tribe. He can breathe fire from the dragon race's heritage and able to transform into a mighty dragon." Wrathnar summarized.

"Excellent idea. Let's head back to the Hyrule." Snide said as he and Wrathnar left.

(Stardash Ship – Storage Room)

Taiyo opened the chest as Luigi puts a Geno's head next with other parts.

"We got four of them and three to find." Yoshi said.

"Yes, once we find them all, head back to the Mushroom Kingdom and stopped Bowser from conquering." Taiyo said. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi leave but before they exit, they heard the voice. "Indeed, my friends." They quickly turned around and looked around.

"Who said that?" Luigi asked as they saw Geno's head was floating in the air along with Star Soul Emotive.

They gasped at him.

"Geno, you're alive!" Yoshi said. Geno's head flying around them.

"This Star Soul connected to my spirit and help me to keep me alive as long as I existed." Geno's voice said as he turned at Taiyo.

"Taiyo, I sensed your power was growing. You become one of the Keyblade Rangers."

"Yes, I morphed myself. Did you think I can defeat Snide easily?"

"Oh, no. Snide still continuing absorbed the dark energy from every evil doers' heart. I'm afraid you can't defeat him. If you want to get stronger, I can teach about your Ranger's skills." Geno's voice said.

"You're right, teach me everything." Taiyo replied.

"Good. I would be right in the big tube." Geno's voice said as his head floating to the tube.

"Geno, who were the Keyblade Rangers?" Taiyo asked.

"I can't remember their names but there's only one person in my mind that I barely know. Her name is Tsuki." Taiyo, Yoshi, and Luigi were shocked.

"Tsuki was one of the Rangers?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, however, she lost her memories when she was young." Geno's voice said.

"How can that have happened?" Taiyo asked.

"There would be another time to tell…" Geno's voice said as his head and Star Soul entered in the tube. The room was glowed around the room and changed the environment with yellow marking patterns on the wall, controls appeared, and the painting was now light greyish.

"Whoa, he changed this room into a chamber." Yoshi said as Geno's head with bright light aura appeared on the tube.

"I now called this a Power Chamber of Light. Please let me rest for a while." Geno's voice said, disappeared to rest.

"Alright, let us find the three more parts of him." Taiyo said as he and others left Geno's chamber.

(Hyrule – Eldin Caves)

Snide and Wrathnar entered deep part of the Eldin Caves, lies with the Dragon Knight's Hollow where the iron sarcophagus with the dragon's head and wrapped in chains.

Dragon Knight's Hollow has the lavafalls that flowing into the magma river around the landform.

They saw Volga's sarcophagus prison as Snide chuckled.

"This is where he locked away in his prison for countless ages." Snide and Wrathnar walked steadily to the sarcophagus and stopped in front of it, a few meters away.

"Let's destroyed the chains." Wrathnar said as he and Snide drew out their weapons. Wrathnar and Snide sliced the chains off from the iron sarcophagus and it didn't show response by broke a seal within it.

"It's doesn't work." Snide muttered.

"Unless I can borrow the scroll of Sheikah's Seal." Wrathnar smirked, pulled out a scroll and confusing Snide.

"Since when you get that from?" He asked.

"I snatched it from the Gerudo merchant decades ago." Wrathnar answered to him, then he unfurled the scroll and speak Hylian manifestation.

At that moment, the iron sarcophagus was about to open as the steams letting out. Wrathnar stopped his Hylian language as he and Snide looked to see Volga walked calmly out from the prison.

Volga the Dragon Knight of the Eldin Caves, he is an evil warrior invading the Eldin Province and sealed by Sheikah Tribe. He wore in heavily red battle dragon armor, dragon helmet with two horns and red to white ponytail hair.

Volga turned at Wrathnar and Snide.

"Are you the ones who set me free from prison, centuries ago?" He asked.

"Yes, Volga. Those are the wretched Sheikahs, am I right?" Wrathnar questioned.

"That's right, they are the ones lost my privilege when I faced any strong opponents in my way." Volga growled.

"Then would you have your own privilege to help us to fight our enemies? I would promise you to find one." Wrathnar replied.

Volga thought for a moment as he smirked.

"Very well, I will help you." Then Snide chuckled.

"We got everything to tell you about Taiyo…"

"Then speak about him." Volga firmed.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The three heroes retrieved the head of Geno from Agent Dicker and farewell to the superheroes. Winston Deavor showed up to see the superheroes and a fan of them before driving off. Snide and Wrathnar were allied the imprisoned Dragon Knight, Volga and defeat Taiyo and his friends. I bet I will created the Incredibles 2 in about three months or more. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	33. Departing to the Reefside

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Taiyo and Yoshi were sleeping on their seats, Luigi comes in holding out the communicator's wrists.

"Wake up, guys." He told them as Taiyo and Yoshi awoke.

"Luigi, what's that you hold them?" Taiyo asked.

"Communicator Wrists, Geno made them. We can contact him, just in case of information and emergency." Luigi answered.

Then the beeping sound came out as the hologram from the monitor showed up, it showed the city of Reefside.

"What is that city?" Taiyo asked.

"It's Reefside, home of the Dino Thunder Rangers." Luigi said.

"Dino Thunder Rangers? One of the Legendary Rangers?" Taiyo asked.

"That's right, where their world dominated by evil dino-monster scientist Mesogog until the Dino Thunder Rangers defeated him in battle." Yoshi said.

"How did you two know about the Legendary Rangers?" Taiyo asked.

"We just met Tommy Oliver, years ago and he told us everything." Luigi said.

"Tommy Oliver?" Taiyo asked.

"He was one of the most Legendary Rangers, he battled many evil foes throughout the history with many Rangers especially the Legendary War. It was their legacy that passed down to generation to generation save their worlds of Power Rangers." Yoshi said.

"That's sound awesome! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go meet him." Taiyo said as Luigi took control as a pilot and accelerated the ship to move fast to the Reefside's dimensional world.

"Alright, there it is." Taiyo smiled.

Luigi took out a remote and teleported them out from the ship and heading to Reefside.

(Reefside – Reefside Elementary School)

The black Jeep Cherokee drive in the car park and parked between two cars, the little five-year-old boy get off from the jeep and take a bicycle from the back. The car window lowered down, and the only person named Tommy Oliver.

Tommy Oliver was once the oldest Legendary Rangers and he can have morphed any of his ranger forms with using the Master Morpher. He wore in casual clothes with the dark green bomber jacket, black hoodie, dark grey pant, and black sneakers.

"Goodbye, Dad." Five-year-old son said as he went to his class.

"I'll pick you up after school, J.J." Tommy said.

"It's okay, Dad. I can go back home." J.J. said.

"Well, then. Have fun at school." Tommy smiled before driving off from the car park and went on the road, going back to work at the dojo as an instructor for his new job.

(Reefside – City)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi arrived in the city where the locals touring around the streets and buying something in the shops.

"I guess this is the Reefside. I can't believe I visited the home-world of the Power Rangers." Taiyo said.

"Sure, we can find Tommy anywhere in the city." Luigi said, looking around to see Tommy. Yoshi saw the black jeep parked on the side of the footpath.

"Guys, look." He said as Luigi and Taiyo looked over at the parked black jeep and Tommy Oliver comes out from the jeep.

"It's Tommy. He was going into the dojo." Taiyo said. Tommy opened the door and walked inside of the dojo.

"Let's go see to him." Luigi said. They were walking down to the dojo and entered.

(Reefside Power Dojo – Reception Room)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi walked over to the male receptionist.

"How I can help you?" He asked politely.

"We like to see Mr. Oliver for an important matter." Yoshi answered.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Oliver can't make an appointment. He was busy to teach his students in his class." The male receptionist said.

"How long is he finished at the class?" Taiyo asked.

"About…until 3.15pm." The male receptionist said.

Luigi has checked over at the clock that said 12.35 pm.

"Oh mamma-mia, we got two hours and forty minutes." He muttered.

"Do you want to take a seat and wait?" The male receptionist asked.

"That's okay, we can come back later." Taiyo replied.

"Sounds good." The male receptionist smiled as Taiyo, Luigi and Yoshi left the dojo.

(Ruins of Mesogog's Island Fortress)

Snide, another Koopaling named; Wendy Koopa and Volga the Dragon Knight have arrived on the center of remaining ruins of Mesogog's lair.

Wendy is the only female of the Koopalings. She has a yellow and tan skin complexion, but she is unique in that her head is also this color, unlike Bowser and the other Koopalings, whose heads do not match their body scales. Wendy has a four-ribbed, plated belly, and her head is a very simple round shape. Wendy's shell is pink, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with grey rings. Her mouth is puffy, round and gives the impression that she is wearing pink lipstick; her cheeks are also very round and baby-faced. Her accessories were a large golden bracelet, long red beaded necklace, thick pink heels.

"What is this place? This place is so messy!" Wendy Koopa retorted.

"Quiet, lady." Volga silenced her and turned at Snide.

"Where are we?" He asked him.

"I heard about this…Mesogog's Fortress. It was destroyed some decade ago." Snide replied, looking around to see anything that left behind.

"Then why are we here?" Volga asked.

"We can use this as the new Lair." Snide said, pulled out his katana sword and raised up to the sky, the dark lightning strike onto his blade and plunged it into the ground. The dark energy started to spread around the area including the island as the chunks flew into the air, repairing onto the ceiling and the whole fortress has completed. It is now called Snide's Dark Fortress.

Snide's Dark Fortress has big black and metal thorny appearance that similarity from Snide's. The island surrounded by the sharp steel precipices as they are protecting the landmass and it is hanging on the highest peak top. In the throne room; it had two dark banners with Heartless Emblems hang from the ceiling beside Snide's throne chair, castle torch sconces hanging on every wall, dark red crystalline columns, and the dark blue seamless sparkling flooring.

"Ooh, you redecorated our fortress. How lovely." Wendy Koopa said.

"Then what's our plan, Master Snide?" Volga asked.

"You and Wendy find Tommy Oliver the legendary Ranger. He must be somewhere around the city. I want him his powers." Snide answered.

"Yes, Master Snide." Volga said.

"Summon the Heartless to invade the city so Tommy would come out from hiding." Snide said as he sat on his new throne chair.

"As you command, Master Snide." Volga said as he and Wendy left from the Snide's throne room. His sword is making the contact call sound as Snide opened the guard and saw Bowser on the screen.

"Snide, how was your mission going?" He asked.

"Pretty much, I'm approximately to reach my full power. I established this place as my new lair." Snide said.

"Excellent, my loyal servant. I send Koopa Troopa army to invade the Mushroom Kingdom to capture Princess Peach." Bowser said.

"Once she was captured, bring the two Princesses to me. And I'll soon face with Rosalina." Snide replied.

"Very well, I shall come to you after this. Now left that to me peacefully…" Bowser finished.

"We shall have talked again soon." Snide said as he closed the guard and laughed darkly.

(Reefside – City)

Taiyo and Yoshi were waiting at the park as they waited for Luigi to buy some lunch.

"What he's taking so long?" Yoshi asked. "I guess he was really wanting a special offer.

Or a lot of people were in the long line." Taiyo said.

Luigi appeared to them and he is holding the bag that had burgers, chips and soft drinks for him, Taiyo and Yoshi.

"Finally, we never starve to death." Yoshi said as he munched the hamburger.

Taiyo dropped the long chip into his mouth and chewed it.

"Nice crispy chips." He commented.

Luigi took a sip on a soft drink with a straw.

"I never ate some junk food around in the city before." Taiyo said, took a bite on his burger.

They all hear the people screaming as they ran past them.

"What's going on?" Yoshi asked.

"We got trouble over there. Come on." Taiyo said.

"But we haven't finished our lunch yet." Luigi said.

"How about we can eat after this?" Taiyo asked.

"Okay, fine." Luigi said. Taiyo and others were running off over the street until they saw Volga and Wendy Koopa besides with Air Soldiers and two new Heartless; Large Armors and Wyverns.

Large Armor is an Emblem Heartless and armored form of Large Body. A Large Armor has a very large, round body that is almost entirely covered in armor. Its head is very small, pitch-black, and has a jagged mouth, glowing yellow eyes, and short, gold horns. It wears gold boots and large, gold and red-violet gauntlets. The armor around its neck is gold, its breastplate is silver and light grey, and the armor on its lower body is black with a grey, zig-zagging line around its abdomen. Its Heartless emblem is in the middle of its belly, just below its breastplate.

Wyvern is an Emblem Heartless-dragon creature. A Wyvern is a large, draconian creature with predominantly dark red skin, save for its belly, which is tan, and its wings, which are salmon-colored, though its wingtips are dark red. Its body is rather thin, while its three-toed feet are quite large, each sporting black talons. Its wings seem rather thin when compared to its body, and its wingtips appear tattered, with several small holes in them. There is a tall, slightly curved spike on each of its shoulders. The Wyvern's tail is fairly short, particularly in comparison to similar Heartless, and its head is "V"-shaped and flat. It has beady yellow eyes on either side of its head, and its Heartless emblem is on its chest.

"Heartless, destroy everything in the city." Volga said as he lifted his spear in the air. Large Armors tossed the cars to the buildings and smashed on them.

Wyvern swooped through the people, startling them in fear. Air Soldiers slashed through the light poles.

"Oh, no. They're going to destroy the city and hurt those people." Luigi said.

"Let's go." Taiyo said as he, Luigi and Yoshi charged to the Heartless. Yoshi started fighting with some Wyverns and Air Soldiers.

"Rocker Punch!" He materialized his hands into stony rocks. He punched one of Air Soldiers in the face and kicked another one. "Ground Geo!" He stomped to summon precipices to hit Wyverns, turned them into a puff of smoke. Luigi took on Air Soldiers as he dodged from gliding attacks.

"Green Lightning Wave!" Luigi shoots a wave of green lightning and zapped them, disintegrate into ashes.

Taiyo jumped over one of the Large Armors and tried to strike behind its back, but it didn't feel pain.

"It doesn't feel a scratch." Taiyo said as Large Armor swings it arms on him and knocked back.

"Argh! That's hurt." Taiyo grunted, tossed his Keyblade at its head as it groaned in pain.

"I get it… That head is a weakness." He said. Large Armor jumped into the air and landed, making a small shockwave as Taiyo evaded by jumping and land on top of it. Large Armor tried to get him off, but Taiyo managed to hold on and cleaved his Keyblade on its head for several times as it vanished into oblivion. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi were surrounded by Air Soldiers, Wyverns and Large Armors.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You can never get a chance to beat Heartless." Volga laughed.

"Those Heartless were look very strong." Luigi admitted.

"But we can't give up ourselves just yet." Yoshi replied. Then Tommy jumped out of nowhere as he kicked Large Armor, stunned it and joined Taiyo and others.

"Tommy!" Luigi exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Luigi. Long-time no sees." Tommy said, before turning to Taiyo.

"You must be a new kid."

"I'm Taiyo." Taiyo introduced.

"Oh, goodies. Tommy Oliver is now come out." Wendy smirked.

Taiyo touched the silver crystal on his armlet and turned into a Keyblade Morpher which caused Tommy surprised.

"You're another Power Ranger?" He asked.

"Keyblade Ranger to be precise. It's Morphin' Time!" Taiyo responded as he takes out his key from underneath it and locked in the key slot, activating it. He morphed into Keyblade Sun Ranger.

"That's awesome! Let me show you, kid." Tommy said.

He took out his Master Morpher and some poses.

"It's Morphin' Time! Tigerzord White Ranger Power!" Tommy had transformed into Tigerzord White Ranger. Taiyo awed to see Tommy got morphed into a Legendary Ranger.

"Wow, you and I shared a common a thing or two." He amazed.

"Heartless, attack!" Wendy Koopa ordered. Two Large Armors smashed on them with their bare fists, but Tommy and Taiyo jumped over to their heads.

"Saba Sword!" Tommy slashed at its head while Taiyo swung his Keyblade to hit other Large Armor's head as the two of them exploded into a puff of ashes.

Luigi and Yoshi attacked few Air Soldiers and Wyverns.

"Fira!" Taiyo called, launching the ball of fire at Large Armors and exploding them. While they got stunned, Taiyo had an idea. "Strike Raid!" He threw his Warrior Key to hit them as caused them to vaporize into black smokes and returning to his hands. Tommy Oliver dodged from Wyvern as he punches and kicks to obliterate it. Two Wyverns tried to attack behind his back, but Taiyo quickly cast Blizzaria; upgraded Blizzard spell and blasted the large ice crystals at two Wyverns which obliterate them into nothingness.

"Thanks for having my back." Tommy appreciated.

"Your welcome." Taiyo said.

After they defeated the Heartless, they soon confronted Volga and Wendy Koopa.

"Who are you and why are you invading Reefside?" Tommy demanded. "I'm called myself Volga the Dragon Knight and this is Wendy, one of the Koopalings. Master Snide wants your power so he will plunge into your world into darkness." He replied.

"Snide? Is he brought back to life?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, he allied himself with Bowser." Wendy said.

"Hand your power to us so we can leave your city alone." Volga said.

"I can't give it to you, it will never happen." Tommy refused.

"Then we'll capture you by force." Wendy snarled as she and Volga charged at them.

"Let's take them down together!" Taiyo shouted. Taiyo and Tommy were fighting Volga while Luigi and Yoshi were fighting against Wendy Koopa.

Yoshi tried to kick her, but she smoothly dodged him and cast a yellow candy ring to bind him. "Seriously?!" He exclaimed as Luigi sighed and shook his head. "Thunder Blast!" Luigi hollered, launching the green ball of electricity at her and shocked. "Oh, how rude!" Wendy retorted as she withdraws into her shell and spinning towards at Luigi. Luigi jumped over her and throw fireballs at Wendy who deflected while spinning in her shell. Wendy rapidly charged at him and hit in the gut which caused Luigi staggered back a few meters away. Wendy uncurled out of her shell as she distracted him by kissing on his lips which made Luigi widen his eyes in shock but luckily Yoshi got freed from candy ring and kicked her away, sending her to the bushes. Luigi quickly snapped out of the dreamy trance.

"I can't believe that lady Koopa kissed me on my lips!" He exclaimed while being blushed.

Volga twirled his Dragon Spear around and thrusting at Taiyo who managed to block with his Keyblade. Tommy kicked him and combating Volga with his martial arts skills. Volga took a stumble back as he changed his right arm into a dragon clawed limb and slashed at Tommy, causing the sparks to fly off and fell on the ground.

"Tommy!" Taiyo yelled as he ran over to him.

"I'm fine, kid. Just a scratch…barely." Tommy grunted as he stood up to his feet.

"Giving up already?" Volga smirked. Taiyo and Tommy slashed their weapons at him, but Volga twirling his Dragon Spear, blocking against their attacks. Volga breathing fire on them and blasted them away, Taiyo and Tommy were thrown on the ground. Volga came forward to Tommy as he picked him up.

"Give up your power, Tommy Oliver or we destroyed your city, brick by brick." Volga threatened.

"Never!" Tommy grunted.

"Leave him alone!" Taiyo shouted, quickly using his Sliding Dash to dash forward and collided into him. Volga skidded back off the ground, Taiyo swung him for multiple times until he strokes a final blow of Dragon Knight. Volga rolled across the ground but skidded to halt and he weakly to stand up. Wendy withdraws to his side and glared at them.

"We'll be back for all of you!" She growled. Volga and Wendy walked away and vanished into the white smoke.

"They're gone. Power down!" Tommy replied, de-morphed into a base human ego. Taiyo powered down and went back to his normal form.

"Are you guys alright?" Yoshi asked as he and Luigi walked over to them.

"We're okay." Tommy answered, before turning at Taiyo.

"Great job back there, kid."

"It's Taiyo." Taiyo mentioned his name. Luigi felt a bit sick as he falls on the ground.

"Luigi. What's happened to you? Luigi?" Tommy replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Taiyo asked.

"I think Wendy has done something on him." Yoshi said.

"Come on, let's take him back to my house after the dojo." Tommy said, carrying him.

"Are you sure we allowed to go in there?" Taiyo asked.

"It will be fine, let's go." Tommy ordered as he, Taiyo and Yoshi ran off with Luigi to the dojo.

* * *

**Author Notes: **They are about to visit in the Reefside and have met Tommy Oliver, one of the past Legendary Rangers. Snide was rebuilding Mesogog's lair into his own Dark Fortress and send Volga and Wendy Koopa to attack the city. During the fight, Tommy rushed into the battle to join the others. However, Luigi got poisoned by Wendy Koopa when she puckered him. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	34. Paralyzed and Dreamtime would tell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Reefside - Forest)

In the late afternoon, Tommy drove the black jeep into the deepest part of the woods where he took Taiyo, Yoshi, and Luigi to his forest house.

"Is that your house?" Taiyo asked.

Tommy parked near the house as he gets out from his jeep and took paralyzed Luigi to his house.

Taiyo and Yoshi got out of the jeep and followed him inside.

(Forest House – Living Room/Kitchen)

Luigi was resting on the sofa couch, still paralyzed.

"Wendy must have paralyzed him when she kissed him." Yoshi replied.

"That was both gross and clever." Tommy commented.

"Luigi, can you move your limbs?" Taiyo asked. Luigi is trying to move his body but couldn't move.

"I can't, it won't let me go." Luigi grunted.

"Oh no. Looks like he's been immobile." Taiyo said before getting an idea. "I know!"

Taiyo cast an Esuna spell on Luigi which the yellow aura surrounded him but it didn't effect on him.

"What? The Esuna spell wasn't working on him. This is bad." Taiyo worried.

"What are we going to do?" Yoshi asked.

"Let's called up to Toadbert." Taiyo said.

Yoshi brings up the Mr. Stuffwell from Luigi's overall pocket and opened up into the computer monitor which made Toadbert appeared on the screen.

_"What's up, guys? How are the things holding up?"_ Toadbert asked.

"We got a serious crisis over here." Yoshi said.

"What's the matter?" Toadbert asked.

"Luigi was being paralyzed by Wendy Koopa when she smooched him right on his lips." Taiyo said.

"Oh, that's sound really bad. Paralyzing is a big problem as long as he lived, the worst was losing his powers." Toadbert said in worried.

Taiyo and Yoshi gasped in horror and Tommy were deeply concerned.

"This is bad." He said.

"How much time he had left?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm checking the time duration of paralysis condition which calculates about 24 hours." Toadbert said.

"So, what can we do to fix him?" Taiyo asked.

"The Panacea Leaf." Toadbert brings it up to the picture of Panacea Leaf in the monitor.

"It will cure anything to save Luigi." Toadbert said.

"And how do we find it?" Tommy asked.

"It should be in the abandoned power station nearby the city." Toadbert said.

"Thank you, over and out." Yoshi said, turning off the monitor, closed it and put it back into Luigi's overall pocket. J.J. walked out of his room and saw Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Dad, did you bring the strangers here in our house?" J.J. asked.

"It's okay, they're here to help me." Tommy replied.

"Who's that boy?" Luigi asked weakly.

"That's my son, J.J." Tommy said.

"Your son? You mean you got married with—" Yoshi replied before interrupted.

"Katherine Hillard, she is the one of Power Rangers." Tommy answered.

"I see." Yoshi said.

"Who are you, guys?" J.J. asked.

"J.J., I like you to meet Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi." Tommy gestured with three friends as Taiyo and Yoshi waved back at him in greeting except for Luigi who can't move his arms to say hi to J.J.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." J.J smiled.

"So, what are you doing, guys?" Tommy asked.

"I could have explained to you before, but I will start from the beginning." Taiyo said.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Throne Room)

Volga and Wendy were returned to the fortress and reported to Snide about their failure.

"What?! Don't tell me you two giving up so easily?!" Snide exclaimed, slammed his fist on the arm support.

"We were, but next time we can defeat them." Volga replied.

Wendy giggling sarcastically which made Snide and Volga confused.

"What are you laughing about?" Snide asked.

"Not after long we lose, I distinctly put some an Immobilization Lipstick to paralyze Luigi when I pecked him in his lips." Wendy said.

"Great job, Wendy. It made Taiyo and others buying some time to cure him. Then what is your next plan?" Snide replied as Wrathnar walked right in and stand beside Wendy and Volga.

"I had found out about Tommy's weakness." Wrathnar said.

"Which is?" Snide asked.

"His son, J.J. Oliver. I spied on him before he dropped off at school the moment I arrived here before you came on the island." Wrathnar said.

"Brilliant work. We used that as an advantage for exchange his Master Morpher over to his son." Volga smiled evilly and laughed.

"Yes, we can start by tomorrow before Taiyo and his friends left from the shelter." Wendy Koopa replied and giggling.

"Very well, do not disappoint me again." Snide said. Volga, Wendy, and Wrathnar bowed to him and left from the throne room.

(Forest House – Living Room/Kitchen)

The night has passed, Taiyo and Yoshi were sitting on the dining table right next with J.J and Luigi are still resting on the couch. The dining table was filled with salads and mash potatoes. Taiyo explained everything about his excitable adventure to J.J while Tommy cooked some steak and added with onions.

"Wow, you guys are totally cool!" J.J. replied.

"Yes, we were kinda cool." Taiyo said, lifting his right hand to summon his Warrior Key and hand it over to him.

"Whoa, wicked! I never have seen that Keyblade so big." J.J amazed at the key weapon and examined it until it vanished in a flash of light and reappeared on Taiyo's right hand.

"I guess the Keyblade has chosen him and it's not for anyone else. Only he can wield his Keyblade." Tommy replied, setting the plates for him, Taiyo, Yoshi and J.J.

"How do you know so much about it?" Taiyo asked.

"You see, during the Legendary Battle. The two Keyblade wielders aid the other Legendary Rangers to defeat the Armada's last forces and become victorious for saving the world." Tommy said.

"Two Keyblade wielders? Sora and I were the only ones. How is that possible?" Taiyo asked in a surprised tone.

"I never expected you are one of them, Taiyo." Tommy said.

"Do you know their names?" Taiyo asked.

"I can't let you know their names because they promised me not to share the others unless one of them said; 'Our names of the four Keyblade wielders will be written lies the key when one shall save the world from evil.'" Tommy replied, sliced the piece of steak with a knife and ate it.

"What is that means?" Yoshi asked.

"The thing is…I don't know." Tommy said.

"Can't we let our foods getting cold when we were eating?" J.J reminded them.

"Thanks for reminding me, son." Tommy said, rubbing his son's head and turned back to Taiyo.

"I'll talk to you after finishing dinner." Taiyo nodded as they started fed up themselves into their empty stomachs.

Once they finished eating dinner, Tommy, Taiyo, Yoshi, and J.J. were still sitting on the same table.

"I don't have a clue of what that means. But maybe it just the old saying." Tommy said. Then they heard the door open and turned to see the woman wore in casual pink clothes named Katherine Hillard.

"Welcome home, Mom." J.J replied.

"Kat, you're back from work." Tommy said.

"Well, I kinda a bit late and it was nothing at all." Kat said, before looking at Yoshi.

"Yoshi! I'm so glad to have met you."

"Hey, it wasn't a very long time." Yoshi admitted. Kat turned at Taiyo.

"Oh, I don't believe we met. You must be Taiyo. Tommy talked to me on a phone when he was at the dojo after having the problem with Luigi." Kat said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Legendary Pink Ranger." Taiyo said.

"Oh, I'm flattered. You know my secret identity." Kat impressed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the secrets." Taiyo assured and then asked.

"Are you lived here with them in the forest?"

"Oh, yeah. We haven't moved anywhere in the city and can't find the right spot for us. So, I, Tommy and my son J.J. were actually moved here." Kat said.

"Yeah, the forest had full of birds and animals around here." J.J replied.

"Nice, I like it." Yoshi said as they heard groaning from Luigi.

"I can't fight anymore with you guys." Luigi grunted.

"You'll have to stay there, Luigi. Get some rest." Tommy said.

"Luigi was immobile. There could be a cure to fix him up." Kat said.

"Toadbert told us about the Panacea Leaf should be in the old power station." Yoshi said.

"Would we have to go over there right now?" Taiyo asked.

"No. Not tonight, we'll go by tomorrow morning." Tommy said.

"What about Luigi? We can't just leave him here." J.J. said.

"I'll stay and protect Luigi, in case something happened." Kat replied.

"Thank you, Kat." Taiyo said.

"If the Heartless and those goons will come back for us, we'll fight in their way." Tommy said.

(Forest House - Bedroom)

Taiyo is sleeping peacefully and calm as he heard the voice in his mind.

"Taiyo… Taiyo… Let your dream share with me." Then he dreamed in a deep sleep.

(Dream)

Taiyo soon found himself surrounded by light blue sparkling mist and countless colorful stars. Then he saw the dwarf-sized person wore brown robe who standing in front of him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Taiyo asked. A person withdraws the hood out from his head and revealed to him as Mario.

"Mario?" Taiyo shocked.

"Yes, you must be Taiyo. The Keyblade wielder." Mario said.

"Then how do I get here? Is this just a dream?" Taiyo asked.

"Quite right. I used the ability to enter someone's dream that their hearts were filled with purity and light." Mario said.

"That's sound pretty cool, Mario. It's like you to meet me in my dream." Taiyo smiled.

"Dreams become realities and reality is a dream." Mario said.

"Where are you, Mario?" Taiyo asked.

"I was hiding somewhere else and looking for someone. Taiyo, you saved many few worlds from evil forces. I'm impressed that they are safe and sound." Mario said.

"So, tell me, who are exactly the two Keyblade wielders aiding the Legendary Rangers?" Taiyo asked.

"I'm afraid I won't tell you their names." Mario replied.

"I just wanted to know about King Mickey." Taiyo said.

"Oh, him? He was one of my friends but tougher than he looks. I searched for him in any other worlds but couldn't find him. I fear that he will be in trouble." Mario said.

"Did you asked him where he is going?" Taiyo questioned.

"He said he had an important mission, something he needed." Mario said.

"Needed for what?" Taiyo asked.

"He can't explain even further. I'm sorry. Anyways, how are you guys holding up?" Mario said.

"We're fine but Luigi was paralyzed. He's got a fight from Wendy Koopa." Taiyo said.

"What?" Mario asked.

"It was my fault; I shouldn't keep an eye for the fight when something happened to him. I can't let my team down." Taiyo said, felt a little disappointment.

"Hey, it's alright. You just got distracted. Leaders must always learn their instincts to watch over their friends. So, trusting with your own heart to tell you to know what to do." Mario reassured.

"I will. That why I had to find the Panacea Leaf to cure him. My friends Sora, Riku and Kairi were the only goals I'm going to find them and be together with them." Taiyo said.

"Do not worry about them, I believe Sora has got friends who aid him in his journey." Mario said.

"His friends?" Taiyo asked.

"Donald and Goofy. They are great friends with Mickey. They tried to help Sora to find him and even your friends." Mario said.

"Really?" Taiyo asked.

"Hmm-mm. I don't have to find Mickey anymore; I'm letting them find him at any cost." Mario said.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Taiyo asked.

"I'm looking for the two Artifacts." Mario said.

"What are the Artifacts?" Taiyo asked.

"There would be more useful for us to defeat the evils. The first one was the Fire Flower that let me boost my fire magic and my own maximum potential. The second item is a Warrior Emblem, it would give your awakening power." Mario said.

"Where were they hidden?" Taiyo asked.

"I did know the Fire Flower was grown in Hyrule but I'm not sure where's the Warrior Emblem that I could never find it. I told Link to find the Fire Flower for me, and he will be handed to me. I have to go to another world to hide because Bowser is hunting me down." Mario said.

"Well, I will see you later, Mario." Taiyo said.

"It will be a great pleasure to see you again, Mario until next time." Mario said. He then vanished in a flash of light.

(Forest House – Bedroom)

Taiyo was awake and looked around, but he still feels tired as the night progresses.

"I can't believe I met Mario in my dream." Taiyo is going back to bed and sleep.

Taiyo thought for a moment while he was sleeping. "I never imagine that. I will tell the others to hear this."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Luigi felt sick as he need something to cure it from paralyzed condition and Toadbert informed to the others that Panacea Leaf can cure anything. Taiyo has actually met Mario in his dream, knowing about the reasons from him. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	35. Retrieving the Panacea Leaf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Forest House – Living Room/Kitchen)

On the next morning, Taiyo told the others about he met Mario in his dream last night.

"You meet Mario in your dream?" Yoshi asked as Luigi stunned in surprised, still immobile on the couch.

"I just saw Mario in my dream too." He replied.

"You did?" Kat asked.

"He told me about the two Artifacts; Warrior Crest and Fire Flower." Luigi said.

"What is the Warrior Emblem and Fire Flower?" J.J. asked.

"The two powerful items that can be used against the dark forces and legend has it. If any person possessed the power of the Artifacts, will become extreme potential." Yoshi answered.

"That's sound incredible." Tommy said.

"He told me that he will contact Link and Lucina to hunt them in the other worlds." Luigi said.

"Anyways, we must make haste to the power station." Yoshi said.

"And who will look after Luigi?" Taiyo asked.

"I will." Kat replied as Taiyo and others turned at her with a concerned expression.

"I will have stayed with him for every step of the way."

"Thanks, honey." Tommy said, giving a perk on her cheek.

"Be careful, Dad." J.J Oliver replied.

"Come on, let's move out." Tommy said. Taiyo, Yoshi, and Tommy were heading out of the house.

(Reefside – Forest)

Tommy started the jeep as Taiyo and Yoshi buckled up at the backseats and he drove out into the road. J.J. Oliver was leaving the house on his bike.

"Bye, Mom!" He called out to her mother.

"Bye, sweetheart." Kat called. He rode on the bike, drive it through the forest. Wrathnar hides in the trees and saw J.J. riding on the bike to his school.

"I'll capture the boy once he's in school." He chuckled.

(Reefside – City)

Tommy drives into the city and searched for the abandoned power station.

"Where's the power station?" He asked. Yoshi looked through the window and saw the old power station.

"Look, there it is." He pointed at it near the buildings.

"Okay." Tommy said, parking his jeep on the side of the walking path. They all got out of the car and stand in front to look at the power station.

"That is a power station. The Panacea Leaf should be in there." Taiyo replied as he, Yoshi and Tommy walked into the station.

"Stand back." Taiyo said, summoning his Keyblade in his right hand and pointed at the padlock to unlock it. The padlock made a click sound as it fell off from the door bar handle.

(Power Station – Main Entrance)

Tommy opened the door as he and two others come inside.

"This place looks so filthy and messy. It was like two decades ago! Those workers were surely incompatible." Yoshi complained, disliking about how the people shut down the power station.

"They are using fossil fuels to produce electricity and makes them into power appliances." Tommy explained.

"That why we need to search the leaf and it is hiding somewhere around this place We still got time on our mission." Taiyo replied.

Tommy and Yoshi were agreed with him.

"Let's go that way." Yoshi said, pointed at the door to the turbine hall.

(Reefside – City)

J.J. was on his way to his elementary school.

"Man, I can't be late for my class test otherwise I will get the F grade." He muttered. Then the Fangarves suddenly appeared behind him and started chasing.

"What are those things?! They were kept chasing me!" J.J. pedaling his bicycle faster as he could to lose them and heading into the unrestricted building.

He hides down behind the broken window as he raised his head to see the Fangarves were sniffing around until they give up and ran to the opposite direction. J.J. sighed in relief but suddenly a hand covered his mouth as he muffled in panicking. He turned around to see Wrathnar.

"You thought you're going to hide from us? I don't think so." Wrathnar said as he summoned the portal and came through into it, taking J.J Oliver with him.

Then someone came out of the shadows and it was Justin Stewart who fully grown up into an adult. He wore a blue denim vest, blue plaid shirt, and jeans.

"I'm too late." Justin said as he pressed on a transportal communicator wrist and contacted Jason the original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger.

"Wrathnar got him, Jason. Contact Kat immediately."

"Roger that, Justin." Jason said.

(Power Station – Turbine Hall)

Taiyo, Yoshi, and Tommy were heading straight through the turbine hall.

"Come on, I think we're getting closer by now." Tommy said.

"Or maybe we were ambushed in any moment by right…" Yoshi replied. Boggarts jumped through the windows and landed on the ground in front of them.

Air Soldiers and Wyverns flew right through the broken glass roof.

"Great, more of those freaks showing up." Tommy said. "Let's fight!" Taiyo replied.

One of the Boggarts tried to bash with their clubs at Tommy, but he caught it with one hand, punched its face and kicked into the gut. Three Boggarts charged at him, but he quickly used spin-kick on them. Two Air Soldiers were diving towards at him as Tommy managed to duck down and grabbed one of them to toss at the broken window, destroyed in the process. Air Soldier is trying to swipe its claws on Tommy but he counteracted by pack of punches and kicks to beat it down until it's disintegrated into oblivion smokes.

Yoshi dodged from Air Soldiers' attacks and used his tongue to coil around one of its leg. He twirled it around, smacked around the Air Soldiers and the last thing he needs; smashed it on the ground. Yoshi jumped higher in the air and slammed on the ground, creating a shockwave to hurt few Boggarts and Air Soldiers.

Wyverns swooped down at Taiyo as he jumped on one of them. The first Wyvern tried to shake him off, but Taiyo managed to hold on to its back. Four Wyverns dove straight at Taiyo who somersaults and quickly cast a new spell Aerora as he pointed at them with his Keyblade.

"Aerora!" He sends the light green vortex of a razor-like gust to slash their wings which caused them crashed into the turbine as the electrical shock them and disintegrated into a puff of black embers. Taiyo then strikes at a last Wyvern back while holding on with his other hand. He soon finished it off by thrust it into its back with its blade. Wyvern roared out in pain and fragmented in a flash of light.

Taiyo fell past the light and he was about to crash on the ground however, Yoshi dashed to catch him with a saddle on his back.

"Thank you, Yoshi." Taiyo said.

"No problem." Yoshi replied. Tommy had finished the rest of Boggarts and some Air Soldiers.

"Wow, your martial arts are really good, Tommy." Taiyo admitted.

"Thank you for your compliment, kid." Tommy said.

"Come on guys, before more of them were showing up." Taiyo said.

"This way." Yoshi said as he and the others headed down to the stairs that lead to the basement

(Forest House – Living Room/Kitchen)

Kat put a wetting cloth on Luigi's head as Luigi grunted in pain and he felt a shock in his head.

"Hold on there, Luigi. They will come back with the Panacea Leaf to make you better." She calmed.

"I know. I don't know much time I got left." Luigi said. Then the sound of her phone rings and she answered it.

"Jason?"

_"Kat, J.J. had been abducted by Wrathnar."_ Jason talked through her phone.

"Wrathnar got J.J.? Why?" Kat asked.

_"I had no suspicions of him, but he was on something to trade Tommy's morpher."_ Jason replied.

"Where is he?" Kat asked.

_"I don't know. You got to warn Tommy!"_ Jason replied as Kat nodded and she put it back into her pockets.

"Luigi. I must go find Tommy. Stay here." She told him as she ran out of the house and started to drive her car to find Tommy and his allies. Luigi was getting worried and breathed.

"Be careful, guys." Luigi closed his eyes, wishing Taiyo, Yoshi and Tommy retrieved the leaf.

(Power Station – Basement)

Taiyo and two others entered the basement that had filled with filthy electrical equipment like distribution boards, circuit breakers, transformers, and electric switchboard.

"That's a lot of electrical equipment." Tommy commented.

"There should be around here." Taiyo said. Taiyo and others were wandering around until they hear the humming sound coming from the damaged brick wall with cracks that glowing blue light shined through it.

"Is that a light?" Yoshi asked.

"I guess it must be hidden on the other side." Tommy replied.

"Let me break the wall." Taiyo said as he held out his Keyblade. He strikes it on the wall harder as the brick wall falls apart onto the ground and revealed to them was Panacea Leaf.

The Panacea Leaf has a golden yellow colored and pinnate lobed.

It was shielded by dark red spiky thorns.

"That's Panacea Leaf. Seemed that thorny must safeguarded it from preventing anyone tried to take it." Yoshi replied.

"Then we're going to get rid of them." Tommy said. He and others were trying to take it, but the thorny tentacles whipped them.

"What the?!" Taiyo exclaimed in shock as the whole basement was shaking heavily.

Then something emerged out from the ground and it was a boss Heartless, Ochu.

Ochu was the Pure Heartless plant-themed boss. It has four spiky thorny tentacles, dark red flower petal with yellow stripes and dark green body with three legs. Its head encased the Panacea Leaf with vines.

"That thing was huge!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I think it looks like it is guarding the Panacea Leaf." Taiyo replied.

The Ochu roared at them that gave them a shockwave, but they braced themselves.

"What do we do now?" Yoshi asked.

"Taiyo, that big plant monster seemed a lot tougher than the others." Tommy said.

"Then let us rise to the challenge." Taiyo replied as he nodded to him.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy bellowed. Taiyo places a key into a slot, unlocked and morphed into Keyblade Sun Ranger.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Tommy called, turning into Dino Thunder Black Ranger.

"Whoa! You transformed into another Ranger form?" Taiyo said.

"The Master Morpher will allow me to able morph into any Ranger forms." Tommy said.

"Wicked." Taiyo commented.

"Let's fight!" Yoshi said. Taiyo jumped up to fight and strike on its head, Ochu quickly caught him with its tentacle and slammed on the ground.

"Stone Wave!" Yoshi stomped on the ground, creating the sharp-edged rocks and firing at Ochu which it roared in pain. Ochu shoots a stream of sludge at Yoshi and sending him crashing into the electric switchboard. Tommy rushed to it as he strikes at one of its legs with his Brachio Staff several times, Ochu swung its tentacle to knock him away on the ground and Tommy skidded back as he lunged forward to him.

"Fire Strike!" He unleashed the wave of fire at Ochu as it bellowed in agonizing Ochu and staggered back. Ochu sprayed the poison gas from its mouth on him, Taiyo and Yoshi and they are becoming poisoned.

"The poison made us weak. We can't keep ourselves in a fight." Yoshi said.

"But we never give up! It's had to be a way to cure us." Tommy replied.

"I got a good trick of my sleeves. Esuna!" Taiyo said, raising his Keyblade to summon the yellow magic aura to cure himself and others, refreshed.

"Thanks a lot, Taiyo. Let's get moving." Tommy said.

"Earth Rush!" Yoshi boosted up in brown aura as the small rocks floating around him and began dashed right into Ochu. Ochu tried swung its tentacles at Tommy and Taiyo, but they avoided it from being smashed and jumped right at it to strike its face. Ochu then used his vines to coil them up and they were struggling to get free.

"Let us go! Power Orb energized!" Tommy shouted, drawing the circle with his Brachio Staff and sends the energy orb at it, zapping. Ochu let them go as they landed on the ground and it was harassed to get up, feeling weak. "Hurry! Let's take it down!" Taiyo said as his Star Necklace is started to glow, the Limit Trance passed into him and Tommy. "Whoa, what is that? I feel like I was getting a boost." Tommy replied surprised. "The Limit Trance. It gains our power to defeat difficult enemies." Yoshi said. "That's awesome! Let's do our new move!" Tommy said, took a pose. "Legendary Rangers Final Limit Strike!" Taiyo said.

Taiyo and Tommy soared up in the air as their weapons glowed brightly in red and give a final powerful twin slashes on Ochu as it roared in painfully. Taiyo and Tommy took a heroic stance behind the Ochu as the electricity crazily surrounded its body and exploded into the oblivion. Its heart of light ascended into the Kingdom Hearts. Taiyo and Tommy de-morphed back to their regular forms.

"We did an amazing job!" Tommy said, turned at Taiyo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Taiyo replied. Then the Panacea Leaf has hovered between them. Then Taiyo took it and put it back into his pocket.

"We got the Panacea Leaf and let's go back to cure Luigi." Yoshi replied.

They all left from the basement and exited out of the power station.

(Reefside – Power Station)

Taiyo and others were hurried to the jeep, but they saw Kat who was driving the car and parked next to it.

"Kat? Where are you doing here? You're supposed to look after Luigi." Tommy replied.

"I was… But my son has been kidnapped!" Kat exclaimed.

"What? Is he captured?" Tommy asked.

"Wrathnar got him." Kat replied.

"So that means he was setting a plan all along!" Taiyo said. Then the pool of darkness appeared in front of him and Wrathnar was shown on the screen.

_"We meet again, Taiyo."_ He smirked.

"Wrathnar…" Taiyo glared.

"What have you done to my son?" Tommy demanded.

"_Your son will be lived if you hand over your Master Morpher. Meet me in the old warehouse as soon as possible otherwise... You will never see your son again."_ Wrathnar replied and laughed coldly. The pool of darkness disappeared.

"What are we going to do now?" Yoshi asked.

"We're going to save him." Tommy said.

"What about me?" Kat asked. "Here." Taiyo replied, hand the Panacea Leaf over to her.

"Take this to Luigi and hurried." "Alright, be careful you guys." Kat said as she rushed to her car and drive off.

"Come on, I know where it is when looking around." Tommy said as he and others running to find the old warehouse.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and others have already got the Panacea Leaf for Luigi. Upon saving Luigi, Kat warned them that her son J.J. who was taken away by Wrathnar as his plan to trade Tommy's Master Morpher over to his son! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	36. Trade, Battle and Winning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Old Warehouse)

J.J. Oliver was tied up in ropes on the chair and gagged on his mouth. Volga was standing against the big crate while Wendy Koopa was sitting on top of him. Wrathnar meditating on the ground.

"Are we supposed to wait? I kinda felt bored." Wendy groaned.

"Quiet, you fool. We do not disturb him while he was meditating." Volga said.

"But I have been grown tired of waiting." Wendy said.

"Wrathnar has a plan to take their advantage and trade the boy to his father. So be patience." Volga said, Wendy scoffed irritably.

J.J. desperately cried for help in muffled as Wendy jumped down on the ground and walked right to him.

"Ahhh… A cutie boy urgently called for help. But no one will have saved you, sweetie." Wendy replied.

"Wendy, don't act so innocent to that boy." Volga said harshly.

"What? I was just playing…" Wendy shrugged. Wrathnar opened his eyes and sensed the others were approaching.

"They are should be here at any moment." Wrathnar replied.

Taiyo, Tommy and Yoshi found them and paced slowly.

"Wrathnar." Taiyo glared.

"Let my son go!" Tommy demanded.

Wrathnar get up on his feet and walked right to him.

"I will, if you hand over your morpher to me." Wrathnar holds out his hand.

"Or your son loses his life." Volga takes out his Dragon Spear and pointed at J.J. who starts panicking while muffled.

"You made your choice so there will be no tricks." He said.

Tommy took out his Master Morpher under from his jacket and looked at it.

"Don't give it to him, Tommy. They tried to take our advantages." Yoshi said with a warning.

"Your right." Tommy grunted as he hands over his Master Morpher to Wrathnar.

"Very nicely done, Tommy Oliver." He smirked.

"Then let my son freed." Tommy said.

"Oh really?" Wrathnar question, snapped his fingers as a signal. Wendy casts the golden candy rings to wrap around Taiyo and others.

"Oh snap! You guys were fall for his trick." Wendy mocked to them.

"Why are you doing this?" Tommy asked, struggling to get free.

"Snide finds out about your Master Morpher so he will absorb the power source of the Universal Morphin Grid." Wrathnar said.

"Then he will have ruled over your world and the darkness filled within." Volga chuckled.

"We should've let this happened." Taiyo growled.

"I hope Luigi would be cure when Kat came back." Tommy whispered.

(Forest House – Kitchen/Living Room)

Luigi is starting to lose his powers in a few seconds as the dark purple veins started to rapidly spread all over his body until it reaches to his neck.

"What's taking them so long?... I couldn't risk myself." Luigi muttered.

Kat rushed inside the house, took out the Panacea Leaf from her pocket and ran over to him.

"Oh, thank heavens." He sighed in relieved.

"Open your mouth, quickly." Kat replied, Luigi opened his mouth which let her put the leaf into it and swallowed a whole.

"Come on, make it work. Make... it… work." She said.

The dark veins dissipated from Luigi's body and cured.

"I have been cured and now let's go help my friends." Luigi said.

"Wait, Luigi. You need to take some rest." Kat said.

"Sorry, Kat. Don't have time for this. We gotta save J.J." Luigi said.

"Alright…" Kat said. Then she got a call again as she takes out her phone and answered.

_"Kat, I know where's your son is." _Justin said.

"Really?" Kat asked.

_"He was held captive at the old warehouse. And also… Taiyo and others were got captured too." _Justin replied.

"Oh dear." Kat muttered as she turned the phone off.

"Then let's go rescuing them." Luigi said with a determined looks on his face.

(Old Warehouse)

Taiyo and others were still bound in the golden rings.

"It won't let us budge!" Yoshi exclaimed. Wrathnar put the Master Morpher on the crate.

"First, I will extract the energy from it and you no longer morph into the Power Ranger, Tommy." Wrathnar said.

"No! You can't!" Tommy shouted.

"Oh yes, he can." Wendy smirked smugly.

Wrathnar took out his Great Envy Daggers, ready to absorb the power source.

"Thunder Blast!" The green electricity ball thrown at Wrathnar's hands which made him dropped his daggers and fell on the ground with one knee.

"Who dares to interfere me?!" He demanded.

Luigi and Kat ran forward to Taiyo, Tommy and Yoshi.

"Stand back." Kat said, took out the Auto Blaster to shoot the rings to set them free.

"Thanks, honey." Tommy said as he quickly picked his Master Morpher. Luigi untied J.J. and he was freed.

"Thank you, Luigi." J.J smiled.

"Are you alright, son?" Kat asked.

"I'm fine, Mom." J.J. answered.

"Kiddo, get out of here." Tommy said, J.J nodded to his father and ran out of the warehouse.

"Look likes you guys fell for that tricks." Taiyo replied.

"Fools! But you never get a chance!" Volga growled.

Large Armors, Boggarts, Blaster Soldiers and Wyverns appeared and besides Wrathnar, Wendy and Volga.

"There's ton of them!" Kat exclaimed.

"But we're still take them all down!" Tommy said.

Then all the sudden, Justin jumped down through the broken window-roof and landed beside Taiyo and Tommy.

"Who's that?!" Wrathnar asked.

"It's Justin!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Who?" Taiyo asked.

"The Blue Turbo Ranger!" Yoshi said. Justin turned at Tommy and Kat.

"Justin, it's been so long to see you." Tommy replied.

"Same to you, Tommy. I'm fully grown man now, but I never retired as the Blue Ranger." Justin smiled.

"Taiyo, are you ready to join the party?" Tommy asked as Taiyo nodded to him and turned at his enemies.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Taiyo exclaimed as he morphed into the Keyblade Sun Ranger.

"Shift into the Turbo!" Justin and Kat transformed into the Turbo Blue and Pink Rangers.

"It's Morphin' Time! Dragonzord Green Ranger Power!" Tommy cried, the Dragonzord Power Coin appeared within his Master Morpher and morphed into Mighty Morphin Green Ranger.

"Turbo Blue Ranger! Ha!" Justin called.

"Turbo Pink Ranger! Yah!" Kat shouted.

"Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger!" Tommy grunted.

"Keyblade Sun Ranger!" Taiyo shouted.

"Luigi the Green Thunder!" Luigi said, took his heroic pose.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cried and doing his posture.

Then the explosion smoke came behind them which made more dramatic.

"Heartless, attack!" Wrathnar commanded, the Heartless charged at them.

Taiyo and others were fought against them.

Yoshi and Justin were fight Boggarts and Large Armors as Justin punched and kicked some Boggarts. Yoshi jumped up in the air, stomped on Large Armor's head and then stomped one after another. "Ground Geo!" He roared, causing the precipices spike out from the ground and hit some Large Armors. "Hand Blasters!" Justin shoots at few Boggarts and Large Armors, which caused them disintegrated into black smokes. "Nice work, Justin." Yoshi said. "Thanks. I shouldn't fight those bad guys before, years ago." Justin said.

"Spark Barrage!" Luigi shouted, shooting at some Wyverns and weakened them. Kat swiftly avoided from Blaster Soldiers' lasers and shot an energy bolts at them for multiple time. Wyverns dived to attack Luigi and Kat, but they managed to dodge by jumping over them. "Let's fire them!" Kat replied. They were firing at Wyvern and defeated in oblivion. "Yeah!" She exclaimed, hi-fiving with Luigi.

"We did a pretty good team." Luigi smiled, crossing his arms.

Tommy and Taiyo slashed their weapons at Large Armors and Blaster Soldiers and crumbled into the black ashes. Wrathnar and Volga charged at them. Tommy and Volga were kept slashing and blocking with their Dragon Dagger and Dragon Spear until they locked on their blades against each other.

"I'm looking forward challenging you, Tommy. You're becoming my worthy opponent." Volga replied.

"Yeah, I'll show you who's worthy Ranger like me." Tommy said, using his right leg to kick Volga's gut and firing the green lightning on him out of the tip of his Dragon Dagger. Volga rushed to him by transforming both of his arms into dragon claws and striking Tommy with his combat moves as he flew right into the pile of crates and crashed.

Taiyo clashing against Wrathnar's Great Envy Dagger with his Warrior Key as Wendy cast her wand to blast a fireball at him and Taiyo staggered back. "Void Slash!" Wrathnar absorbed the darkness into his daggers, charging up and delivered two dark energy crescent beam straight to Taiyo which made him knocked on the ground. "Bind with this!" Wendy summoned the golden candy ring to trap him and Taiyo was struggling to get free.

"Not again!" He exclaimed.

"Struggling all you want, because you grew so weak. Here's the little taste of my move: Chaos Fist." Wrathnar said, powering himself up with his dark aura.

"Taiyo, hang in there!" Luigi said as he tried to save him but stopped by Justin.

"Let him do on his own." He replied calmly.

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked.

"I'm quite right for his sake." Justin answered.

Taiyo was trying to break free with all of his might as the ring is started to crack. Wendy widen her eyes in shocked to see this and warned Wrathnar.

"He is going to break free!"

"I know, let me finish this quickly." Wrathnar said, almost ready to make his move.

Taiyo grunted as he began breaking the ring himself and Wrathnar was ready to strike. He dashed forward as he is lifting his arm and gripped his fist to deliver a powerful punch. Taiyo managed to break free from restraint and quickly dodged from him as he kicked on his back which send flying into the wall. Then Taiyo rushed at Wrathnar and stroking him with his Keyblade.

"You'll pay for that!" Wendy Koopa snarled and charged at him, but she got blasted away by Justin.

"Thanks, Justin." Taiyo appreciated with him.

"No worries, buddy." Justin replied. Wendy get up as she withdraws into her shell and spin towards at Justin and Taiyo who evaded her. Justin tried to shoot her, but Wendy swiftly dodged the blasts and bouncing around the wall to strike him repeatedly. Taiyo stopped Wendy by caught her shell and banged her on the ground which made her hurt.

"Ow! Stop that! You're so mean to the lady!" Wendy complained.

"Whatever." Taiyo muttered. He twirled around so fast, making Wendy dizzy and tossed right into the crate.

Luigi and Kat helped Tommy to stand on his feet as Volga confronted them.

"You dare to assist my worthy opponent, huh? Allow me!" Volga said as his back sprouted out his wings and breathed a fire at them. "Look out!" Kat yelled as she, Tommy and Luigi dodged out of the way. "Let's take him out!" Tommy shouted as he and Kat firing the energy blasts at Volga's dragon wings and fell down on the ground. "Electro Blade!" Luigi summoned the electrical blade from his right hand and charged at him. Volga quickly blocked it with his Dragon Spear horizontally, but Luigi counterattack him by shooting the fireball on him and he stumbled away. Luigi jumped straight at Volga and gave him a flurry of slashes as he rolled across on the ground but skidded to halt.

Wendy was tried to get up and breathing the fireballs at them however, Yoshi saw her.

"Oh no, you don't! Earth Rush!" Yoshi said, the rock shards attributing on his body and sped toward at the homing fireballs by kicking one at a time. Then he gone straight to Wendy as she got impact and losing consciousness. Wrathnar got up to his feet as he saw his comrades were defeated and growled at Taiyo and others.

"You all going to regret when you beat us." Wrathnar said as Taiyo aimed his Warrior Key at him.

"Get out of here and don't bothered us." He warned harshly. Volga stands up on his feet, carried Wendy on his back.

"But we will come for you all again." Volga replied.

"He's right, if you don't destroy me, I will get stronger as much than you could possibly imagined." Wrathnar said, enviously. He used his dark magic to teleport himself, Volga and Wendy O. Koopa and escaped from them.

"They're getting away again." Luigi muttered.

"You guys done so much for a battle." Justin said as he de-morphed back to his normal form. Kat, Taiyo and Tommy changed back into their normal forms.

"Are they coming back?" Kat concerned.

"They would come for me and my friends, no need to fear." Taiyo said. J.J. ran over to his parent as Tommy picked him up and hugged him.

"Dad, I was so worried about you." J.J said. "I'm okay, son." Tommy said, Kat hugged his son back.

"I'm so glad our son will be safe." She said. Then the big Keyhole appeared on the ground below as it shines the whole area.

"What's that?" J.J. asked. Without answering the question, Taiyo know what to do as he raised Keyblade to shoot a beam of light through the roof and it is coming back to the Keyhole and locked it away as it dissipated.

"So that's it?" Kat asked.

"Our world would safe after the Keyhole has sealed away." Tommy answered.

"Let's go back to the house." Yoshi replied.

They all leaved from the warehouse unaware of the shadow mirage-like figure with dark red eyes.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The battle is over, Taiyo locked the Keyhole and he and others leave while the evil being watching them with sinister red eyes. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	37. Lucina's Assignment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Forest House – Living Room/Kitchen)

Taiyo and others have arrived back to the house and they were sitting on the kitchen table.

"I can't believe you guys managed to defeat those goons." J.J. replied.

"That was so awesome fight you had, Taiyo." Justin said.

"Thank you for saving our son." Kat said.

"So, anything else you want to share the information with us?" Tommy asked.

"We were attempted to stop Snide and his henchmen from invading in the other worlds. But Snide acquired the dark powers from each of every enemy that influenced in their hearts." Luigi said.

"Let me guess, he grew stronger enough to take Rosalina down and captured her?" Justin asked.

"Yes, Justin. Bowser needs only three Spirit Princesses to perform the ritual to set Ganon freed from his prison in the Realm of Darkness." Taiyo replied.

"This is terrible…" Kat gasped.

"Once Ganondorf has been freed, the entire Multiverse would be at his mercy." Luigi said.

"Then what are you supposed to stop them?" J.J. asked.

"Our quest is to find the Geno's Gear in order to prevent this and we still had only four pieces left." Yoshi said.

"As a matter of fact; I have it." Tommy said.

"Wait, you got another piece?" Luigi asked.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Tommy said, get up from his chair and went into his room.

Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi followed him, even Kat, J.J. and Justin did the same.

(Forest House – Tommy's Room)

Tommy opened the closet, take out the shoe-box from it and presented it to them.

"I found the left arm about a few months ago and I want you to keep it." Tommy replied, opened the lid as the light illuminated the whole room.

Yoshi took Geno's left arm and takes it to Taiyo who teleported the piece back to the Stardash Ship.

"Taiyo, thanks for fighting by my side." Tommy said, holding out a hand and Taiyo took it and shake it.

"It would be an honor to meet you, Tommy. We see you again someday and I'm looking forward to your challenge." Taiyo said.

"I would love to, Taiyo." Tommy smiled as J.J. Oliver walked over to Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"I wished you guys to have a little fun with me. When I grow up to be the new Ranger just like you, Taiyo." J.J. said.

Taiyo smiled at him with grateful expression and scrubbed his hair.

"Oh, really? You will be the Power Ranger, J.J." He replied as he, Luigi and Yoshi left from Tommy's room.

(Reefside – Forest House)

Once Taiyo and others were outside before Luigi pressed the button and then they heard Justin's voice.

"Wait for me!" Justin rushed out of the house, followed by Tommy.

"Justin?" Luigi asked.

"Take Justin with you." Tommy replied.

"What?" Taiyo, Yoshi, and Luigi confused.

"Look, I know you guys don't want anyone to join with you, but I'll come with you to fight the evil forces together." Justin replied.

Taiyo thought for a moment and excitedly accepted.

"Yes, you are now part of my team." He said as Justin cheered in joy and hugged him.

"Good luck to you, guys. And be careful." Tommy replied.

"Let's go head back to our ship." Yoshi replied. Luigi ejected the remote's button and transported them into the Stardash Ship.

(Stardash Ship – Lounge Deck)

Taiyo and others appeared on the teleportation pad and they got off from it. Justin examined around the room and looked straight at the window to see the stars and nebulas.

"I can't believe you guys were traveled in space." He amazed.

"Actually, we were in the Lanes Between where the other worlds linked together." Yoshi said.

"Wow, this is cool!" Justin said.

"Oh yeah, it is." Luigi said.

"So, onwards?" Justin smiled.

"Onwards!" Taiyo smiled back at him.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Justin had the new fourth seat and buckled on it. Luigi started up the engine and flies toward another world.

"Justin, it will take a little while to get to the next world." Luigi encouraged him.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Throne Room)

Snide was upset while sitting on his throne chair after Wrathnar reported about him and his comrades failed. The cloud of darkness appeared in front of him and revealed as Ganondorf in his Shadow Mirage with dark glowing red eyes.

"Ganon?" Snide said as he took a bow to him.

_"**Snide, my trusted loyal servant. How is coming along with your plan?"**_ Ganondorf asked.

"Very much of it. I had absorbed every evil doers' darkness." Snide answered.

_**"Excellent work."**_ Ganondorf said.

"But it still not enough. I need just a little more amount of my power in order to match Rosalina's skills. And there won't be any problem." Snide said.

Ganondorf chuckled deeply.

**_"Taiyo and his friends don't have a chance to stop us. When the three of Spirit Princesses gathered together and I shall be freed to rule over the entire Multiverse! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! We will continue our discussion sooner."_ **Ganondorf replied and he dissipated out of the darkness.

Snide sighed as he closed his eyes and rested.

(Interstellar Observatory Tower – Rosalina's Astronomy Explore)

Interstellar Observatory Tower has the big telescope from the roof window, top of it was spire with colorful designs and two glowing cosmic light blue circles and on the bottom of it was three spires resemblance to rocket thrusters along with big spire among them. It rests on a floating island that comprises Nebula Spring, many trees, small patches of flowers that covered around the tower underneath, two small cottages and a castle-like monument on the left side of the landmass. The island is also surrounded by a light blue atmosphere with sparkling stars and light green auroras.

In the Rosalina's Astronomy Explore, it has the green rocking chair besides with the fireplace and the pictures on top of it, a big telescope straight through the roof window, two bookshelves, rectangle unique desk and light blue canopy bed with light purple veils.

Rosalina gazed at the stars for a moment which each of them is the worlds that she can look through what the outcomes happened, sensing Taiyo and the four heroes were traveling to another world.

"Taiyo, I never told you I am watching you grew up, but it makes everything nervous with me. I just want to tell you that… I am your own mother…" Rosalina expressed before looking at the pictures on the fireplace and picked one of them which it had a picture of Taiyo in his toddler as she stared at it.

"I was looking forward to seeing you sometimes. It's made my heart warmed as long as I remembered and because it is too hard for me to take care of you after your father passed away. Please be safe, my son." Rosalina perked her lips onto the baby picture and set it down on the fireplace.

Then she heard knocking from the door.

"Who is it?" She asked. The door swung opened, revealing Lucina still wearing her eye-mask and coming towards to Rosalina.

"Lucina. I never expected to come here in my realm." Rosalina is mildly surprised to see her.

"Master Rosalina, the boy wasn't strong enough to do it alone. What we must do?" Lucina questioned.

Rosalina pondered in a few seconds and answered.

"I think I am setting an assignment for you."

"Anything. Just anything." Lucina implored.

"You should not have delayed, but it is tricky, and I know where the Warrior Crest would have been found." Rosalina firmed.

"Where is it?" Lucina asked.

"I will give you one important word…Equestria." Rosalina answered.

Lucina stunned in surprise that she will be headed in the world of Equestria for her assignment.

"Equestria?" Lucina asked.

"I have been there for years, I met the princesses of Equestria, Celestia, and Luna. I told them about the outcomes of the Oncoming Storm of Wicked Disaster, the evil king shall steal every four alicorns' magic and trying to conquer at the face of the world." Rosalina replied.

"The Oncoming Storm of Wicked Disaster?" Lucina wondered.

"Not important right now. Go find the second Artifact that locates on the outskirt of the Ponyville. The Castle of Two Sisters." Rosalina replied.

"Right." Lucina said.

So, please do as I said: never tell anypony about this when you arrived." Rosalina said.

Lucina bowed to her, respectfully.

"Understood, Master Rosalina. I'll keep a secret as you commanded."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo had retrieved the fifth piece of Geno which is a left arm. Additionally, Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger joined his team. Rosalina mentioned his son who presumed as Taiyo. Rosalina sent Lucina to search the Warrior Crest (or the Warrior Emblem) in the Equestria. The Oncoming Storm of Wicked Disaster preferred as The Storm King in Rosalina's foretold. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	38. Meet Fox McCloud in Krazoa Palace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Stardash Ship - Training Deck)

Justin and Taiyo were having a spar while in their ranger forms as they punched and kicked each other and blocked.

"Keep trying, Justin." Taiyo replied, dodging from Justin's combat moves.

Justin then low kicked at Taiyo's lower leg which made him dropped on his knee on the ground and spin-kicked across his face as Taiyo lands flatted. Taiyo gets up and remarked.

"Not bad. Your fighting skills would never go rusty."

"Yeah, every day I trained to keep up myself." Justin said as he tried to punch him, but Taiyo caught his fist and tossed him right over to the wall, sliding down on the ground.

"Okay, I think we had enough time." Taiyo said.

Then the speaker came on and it was Yoshi's voice.

_"Guys, get back at the cockpit immediately."_ The speaker turned off.

"I guess we're almost to another world." Justin said. Taiyo and Justin were heading off to the cockpit.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Taiyo and Justin walked towards to Luigi and Yoshi.

"What's up, guys?" Taiyo asked.

"Luigi saw the Arwing heading in some sort of floating temple." Yoshi said.

"Arwing?" Justin asked.

"That aircraft piloted by Fox McCloud, the leader of Star Fox." Luigi said.

"He and his team were protecting the Lylat System. They were good friends to us." Yoshi replied.

"Then what are we waiting for, after that aircraft." Taiyo said.

Luigi flew the Stardash Ship to follow the Arwing into the world of Lylat System.

(Lylat System)

Once they entered in the Lylat System, they saw the planet Sauria and some four lands drifting in space.

"Guys, what happened to the planet?" Justin asked. "I don't know, no one knows who caused this." Taiyo said.

"Let started over there." Yoshi pointed at the palace. "I got a feeling that Fox went over there."

"You're right." Luigi said, flew right into the Krazoa Palace.

(Krazoa Palace – Rooftop)

Taiyo and others appeared on the ground and looking around. The Krazoa Palace had enveloped in a cloak of murky clouds and endless rainstorms.

"This storm bothered us, and I had no idea how it did." Justin replied.

"What is this palace?" Taiyo asked. Then Luigi saw something up there.

"Hey, guys. Look up there." He pointed. Taiyo and others saw the four Krazoa Spirits drifting around the big crystal.

"Let go up to see." Yoshi said as he and others are going up the stairs and saw the blue female vixen who was in deep trance while trapped inside the crystal prison.

She wore skimpy, golden attire mainly consisting of a golden bra-like top and nothing but a small white loincloth, jewelry, including two bands on her tail, silver braces on her shoulders, arms, and legs, and white and golden sandals and sported a tiara on her head, and a necklace with a turquoise pendant.

"She's looking kinda pretty." Justin admired in blushed, however Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi gave him a confused look.

"What? She was an animal, but still…" He shrugged.

"Who is she?" Luigi asked.

"No clues, but how did she end up in that crystal?" Taiyo replied.

"And what are those spirits floating around it?" Yoshi asked. Then all the sudden, the fifth Krazoa Spirit appeared and joined the others in orbit of the crystal.

"Okay, that was weird." Taiyo said. Then they heard rumbling noise that came from the statue's platform underneath.

"What was that?!" Justin exclaimed.

"There!" Luigi shouted, pointing at the statue's platform that revealed the secret teleport pad.

"I guess it opens when the spirit besides with the others." Yoshi acknowledged. Then someone kicked Justin away and fell off the platform.

"Justin!" Taiyo yelled. He quickly turned around and jumped away from the intruder.

It was Fox McCloud, the leader of Star Fox Team.

His fur is brown-tan with a bushy white-tipped tail. He wore silver and white boots, a green jumpsuit with a grey jacket, gloves, a red bandanna and a belt with his emblem engraved on it.

Fox tried to strike attacked them with the long purple, blue and gold staff with an ordinary spear-like head but stopped by Luigi.

"Fox, wait! It's us!" Luigi said, holding his hands out. Fox gasped as he lowered the staff down and placed its sheath on his back.

"Luigi? Yoshi? What a surprise. It's been eight years the last time I saw you and Mario at the Super Smash Tournament." He replied.

"The Super Smash Tournament?" Taiyo asked.

"We talked later, Taiyo." Yoshi said.

"Taiyo is your name, huh? Sorry, I attacked you earlier." Fox said apologetically.

"And forget about me when you kicked me off the platform!" Justin called out as he gets up from his feet.

"This is Justin, he's the Turbo Blue Ranger." Taiyo said.

"Power Ranger? I thought that I heard a rumor and never seen one of them, but it's true enough to know." Fox admitted.

"So, what are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

"I'm bringing back the Krazoa Spirits to restore the Sauria." Fox determined.

"Sauria?" Justin asked, went up with the others.

"The Dinosaur Planet. General Scales took all the Spellstones which caused some lands to tear off the planet, I retrieved all four of them to place them back into the Force Point Temple, however, the lands cannot return to its planet. That why I bring all the Krazoa Spirits to this palace and I need one more to get it." Fox said.

"Actually, there's a secret shrine over there." Taiyo said, gesturing his head at the secret teleportation pad and Fox turned at it.

"Oh, why don't you just say so? Let's move on." Fox said. He, Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Justin jumped down from the platform and entered to the teleport pad as they disappeared into the last shrine.

(Krazoa Palace – Krazoa Chamber)

Taiyo and others arrived in the last Krazoa Shrine as they came upon a square-shaped stage in the center of the room and climbed on.

"Don't you think this is the right place where the last spirit was hidden somewhere in the shrine?" Justin asked.

"It should be right here." Fox answered, looking around when sensing someone was coming.

"Something is not right." "What is it, Fox?" Yoshi asked. Then a voice spoke from above.

"I have been waiting for you, Fox McCloud." Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Justin took a step back as General Scales landed down on the stage which made Fox startled back, swaying with his golden sword.

"You may have returned the SpellStones but the war is not over yet." Scales replied, then he turned his attention at them.

"Ah, I see you brought the off-worlders with you. No matter, it's time to end this!" Scales said.

Then the Portal of Darkness appeared behind him as Snide marched out of the portal and brought along with the sixth Koopaling named Larry Koopa.

Larry was the youngest of Bowser Jr.'s siblings. He as blue hair, albeit a lighter color and in a different style, resembling a cockscomb. His shell is also light blue, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with blue rings. His skin is yellow.

"Snide?! Is that you?" Scales asked.

"You know him?" Fox asked.

"Not only he was the leader of SharpClaw Tribe, but he and I were also both rivals and comrades back before a long time." Snide said.

"He told me about traveling and conquering the worlds than my own universe." Scales smirked and glanced at Taiyo curiously.

"You are the boy who wields the Keyblade; a very special gift of light that defends against the Heartless."

"Enough about this! I will bring some friends." Snide said, the Soldiers, Mon-Shadow and two new Heartless; Wizards and Darkballs.

Wizard is an Emblem Heartless and master of magic. It has a small torso and thin upper arms, but very wide, three-fingered forearms and hands. Its upper body and arms are covered by a high-collared, purple coat with a Heartless emblem on the chest and thin, white lining at its bottom. It sports a violet, wide-brimmed, conical hat with a thin, curled tip that resembles a stereotypical witch hat.

Darkball was the Pureblood Heartless and sneaking attacker. It has a spherical body that is pitch black and streaked with dark blue. Its glowing, yellow eyes are rather small. The inside of its mouth is blue, and the mouth itself is a jagged, toothy opening. This Heartless has three thick, black and blue tentacles with frayed, pink tips sprouting out of its body; two are on its top, and one is on its underside.

"Destroy them!" Scales ordered.

The Heartless were advancing towards them.

"Let's take them down!" Taiyo shouted as he summoned his Warrior Key in his right hand.

Taiyo and others started to fight the Heartless. Luigi jumped away when Wizards cast a Fire spells on him and he used Shock Slam to zap them and vanished into a puff of darkness. One of the Mon-Shadows charged at him by swiped its claw and slashed across his back, grunted in pain and dropped his knee on the ground. Before Mon-Shadows tried attacked him, Fox was shooting at them with a staff's fire energy-like projectiles and vaporized. "Thanks for having my back." Luigi replied, giving him a thumbs-up to him. "No problem. I'll always have your back." Fox smiled.

Taiyo and Justin were faced against the Soldiers and Darkballs. Soldiers tried to slash Justin, but he grabbed it and tossed it into the wall. Justin sweep-kicked the second Soldier off the ground and kicked it, making it turned into black smoke and dissipated. Three Soldiers launched the multiple kicks at Justin who stumbling back but skidded as he threw a punch one of them and spin-kicked at two Soldiers. Taiyo was about to strike some of Darkballs, but they turned into a small purple cloud to dodge attacks and emerged to expand-attacked rapidly on him. Taiyo cried in pain as he quickly stands up and sliced it to vanquish. Darkballs were charging forward and started to chomp on Taiyo who dodged from bitting and hurled his Keyblade at the Darkballs and hits them multiple times until they obliterated into oblivion.

Justin evaded from Darkballs' biting attacks, then Yoshi stomped on the ground and the sharp-edged stones appeared.

"Stone Wave, fire away!" Yoshi yelled, firing at some Darkballs and disintegrated into black smokes.

Scales growled as he challenged Fox in a fight.

Larry Koopa flung his magic wand to fire a magical energy blast at Luigi and Yoshi and they are both avoided it. Yoshi tried to punch him, but Larry blocked it by withdrawing into his shell which made Yoshi hurt his hand and nearly broke his bones.

"Yeouccccccchhhhhhh!" He yelled in pain and tramping around like crazy.

Luigi sighed and shook his head. "Thunder Blast!" He shot the green sphere of electrical energy at Larry while he was concealed in his shell and shocked him as he cried in agony. Larry came out from his shell but feels paralyzed and Luigi knocked him over right into the wall, sliding down to the ground.

Taiyo swung his Keyblade at Snide who narrowly dodged and countered him with a kick. Snide stumbling away and Justin punched him in the face as Snide fell off from the stage and landed on the ground. Snide jumped up back to the stage and growled.

"Are you giving up yourself?" Justin asked.

"I won't hold back! Scorching Slash!" Snide yelled. His glowed in black shadow-like dark aura, charging his katana sword into dark orange and slashed against Justin who sent flying away out of the stage and thudded on the ground.

"Justin!" Taiyo yelled.

"And now it's your turn!" Snide muttered.

They both charged against each other and clashing their blades.

Scales quickly swinging at Fox who hastily blocked, but he was knocked back.

**_"STOP!"_** A mysterious voice shouted out of nowhere, stopping the fight including Snide, Larry, Luigi, Yoshi, and Taiyo.

"Who was that?" Taiyo asked.

**_"Scales! You are no longer of any use to me!" _**An evil voice replied. Scales looked up, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you? I demand you show yourself!" Scales demanded.

**_"I am the one you brought into the Krazoa Palace. The Earthwalkers could see me but you could not."_** An unknown evil voice said.

"I don't understand." Scales said in misinterpretation as his three SharpClaw soldiers jumped out of the portal and walked to him.

"**_No, I didn't think you would. Your lust for power blinded you to the truth. Now give Fox what he came here for. Give him the final Krazoa Spirit."_** An unknown voice said. Scales glared at Fox and the others.

"You'll regret this…" He let out one final roar and fell over on the floor, releasing the sixth Krazoa spirit.

General Scales, the scourge of the Dinosaur Planet was dead.

"It was in him all this time. But that voice…I recognize it from somewhere?" Fox replied as one of them took out something from General Scales and it was a belt.

The Krazoa Spirit went right into Fox's body as his eyes turned purple. Snide growled as he picked him up.

"We'll be back for you!" Snide shouted as he summoned the Corridor of Darkness. Snide and Larry retreated into the portal along with yet deceased Scales which made SharpClaw soldiers confused.

"They took Scales, guys. But what did they want with him?" Fox asked.

"Who cares?" Luigi asked.

Taiyo picked Justin who had badly injured and put him on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Yoshi asked in concern.

"Justin got critically hurt. But still, I can heal him. Cura!" Taiyo cast Cura spell to heal him in a moderate amount of health as his bruises were gone.

Justin got up and feels no pain.

"Thank you, Taiyo." Justin said.

"Snide was getting stronger than we thought." Luigi said.

"I know but let's keep moving." Taiyo said.

Before he and others left the shrine, Yoshi saw something caught a glimpse on his eyes. He saw a secret map on the ground that dropped from Scales as he picked it up.

"Scales must have dropped this." Yoshi admired.

"Yoshi!" Luigi called out to him.

"I'm coming!" Yoshi said, rushed to join the others. They stepped on the teleportation pad and disappeared.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his team traveled into the Lylat System, stumbling upon the Krazoa Palace and surprisingly met Fox McCloud of the Star Fox Team. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	39. Freeing Krystal and Andross Rises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Krazoa Palace – Rooftop)

Taiyo, Luigi, Fox, Justin, and Yoshi were returned at the rooftop of Krazoa Palace.

"Fox, who was that vixen trapped in there?" Taiyo asked.

"Her name was Krystal; she is somehow trapped inside the crystal. In doing that to free her by releasing the spirits." Fox answered; Yoshi noticed him that he had a little blush on his face.

"Is there something wrong with you? You kinda had a blush." Yoshi said, Fox quickly protested to him in denial.

"No, no, no! It's nothing! Nothing!"

"If you say so…" Yoshi said before giving him a teasingly grin.

"Okay, how would you do that, Fox?" Justin asked.

"There." Fox answered, pointing at the Krazoa's statue face right underneath the prison crystal holding its captive that had already emerged from the wall, waiting for the final Krazoa Spirit.

"That's a statue head. It would allow the Krazoa Spirit to transferred into it to join the other spirits that I got them all in each shrine of four lands." Fox explained.

"You think it will work if it can free her out of the crystal?" Luigi wondered.

"I hope so. Let me give it a try to see what happen." Fox said as he knelt down and released the final spirit into the statue.

A moment later, it joined the others and circled around the crystal.

"Guys, something's not right with this." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, what gives?" Justin scoffed. Fox stood up as he and his friends watching at the Krazoa Spirits continuing circled around the gemstone.

"What's going on? You said this would save her!" Fox retorted.

Instead, a Krazoa Spirit shot into the crystal and entered Krystal's body.

"What's happening?!" Justin shouted.

"No!" Fox cried out, running up to the crystal.

Another spirit attached right into the unconscious blue vixen.

"Why are the spirits attaching to her body?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know. Look like she's channeling them. But for who or what?" Taiyo replied doubtfully as he and others running up the stairs and besides Fox.

One by one, each spirit entered Krystal until they were all inside her and the prison faced at the giant Krazoa statue.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Fox shouted.

Then the six spirits shot out of her and dashing right through into the statue. The prison is started to shake that holding Krystal as she finally awoke. Then the mechanism exploded, and the crystal shattered which made Krystal falls to her death, but Fox quickly saved her as she caught on the end of the staff and hanged on the ledge. Fox offered a hand to her as Krystal glanced at him and staring for a moment, same with Fox.

"Quit having for love staring contest. We got a really big problem to worry about!" Luigi exclaimed.

Having both of them were snapping out of it, Krystal grabbed on the paw and Fox pulled her up. Krazoa's statue head lifted off from its body and hovered above the palace rooftop.

**"I am reborn! The mighty Krazoa god! Kneel all those that stand before me!"** An evil ominous voice from the Krazoa statue.

"We will never kneel to you! Give me that!" Krystal replied, snatched the staff from Fox's back.

"Hey! W…wait…" Fox cut off his protest and muttered.

"Well, thanks for nothing! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be standing here at all." Taiyo and others gave him annoying looks.

"What?" Fox shrugged.

"That was not very polite to the lady." Justin said, crossing his arms. Krystal reunited with her staff and determined.

"My staff… You're back!" She shots the fire projectiles at the Krazoa's head, but no to avail.

"She can't handle this alone!" Yoshi replied.

"Let's go!" Fox shouted as he went into his Arwing to chase after him into space.

Luigi pressed the button on the remote to bring them back to Stardash Ship.

(Stardash Ship - Cockpit)

Taiyo and others arrived at the cockpit and as Luigi blasted off to follow Fox and ready to face Andross. Then Geno spoke telepathically to Taiyo and the others hear it as well.

_"Taiyo, I sensed you unlocked the Keyblade Glider."_

"Keyblade Glider?" Taiyo asked.

_"You can transform your Keyblade into the vehicle and use it well."_ Geno said before his voice faded.

"Guys, let me help Fox." Taiyo said.

"Alright. Me and my pals will be your backup assist. My Stardash Ship had capabilities of firing photon lasers and Flare missiles." Luigi said.

Taiyo ran out of the cockpit.

"Alright, guys. Let's rolled!" Justin said.

(Stardash Ship – Hallway to the Hatch)

While Taiyo was running through the hall, he touched his armlet to change it into morpher.

"It's Morphin' Time! Keyblade Sun Ranger Transform!" Taiyo inserted a key into the slot and morphed into Keyblade Sun Ranger. He pushed the button from the control on the side of the wall which made the hatch opened and revealed the outside of space.

"Well, here it goes." Taiyo tossed his Keyblade out into space and transformed into the Keyblade Sun Glider.

His glider took a form of hover water jet and resemblance to Warrior Key. It had two laser blasters on each side at the front. It moved forward to him.

"Wicked!" Taiyo hopped on and revved as he blasted off into the Lylat System's space.

(Lylat System)

Taiyo soaring into space to find Fox and called out. "Hey, Fox!" Fox caught his attention and glanced at Taiyo.

"Taiyo, is that you? Man, you suited in armor?" Fox asked.

"It's a long story. Let's faced that gigantic statue head." Taiyo said as he and Fox fly towards to confront the Krazoa God.

The statue turned around and revealing a second face. It was ape-like with red skin, white hair and beard but slightly dyed with blue. He had two floating red skinned clawed hands that had been covering its face, fanged teeth and burning yellow and red eyes that were exactly the same as the eyes of the deceased General Scales.

**"I've been looking forward to this day…To see you again, Fox McCloud!" **An evil ape named Andross.

Fox's eyes widen in surprised as he stared up at the face, instantly recognizing it.

"Andross!" He exclaimed.

"Who's Andross?" Taiyo asked.

**"Ah, a human being asking for the question. Very well, I will you the story. Back before I was the chief scientific officer of the Cornerian Army and helping them to keep the planet safe however, my mind filled with twisted hate and began researching illegal bio-technology weapon. But my experimentation failed, causing the explosion that disastrously destroyed a large part of Corneria City. General Pepper went furious as he put me in exile to the desolate planet Venom. Not long after my banishment, I'm building the army to destroy the Corneria and proclaimed myself as the emperor."** Andross said.

"How? You were destroyed. I saw your base explode. Nothing and no one can survive that." Fox replied.

**"But I did."** Andross' eyes glittered with delight and rage. **"You have no idea of the measurements I went through to transform myself to become the perfect being. When you destroyed my physical form, my disembodied spirit stuck to this plane of existence, horribly weakened. I was left to wander the depths of space, hoping, praying that I would find a way to resurrect myself. That answer came in the form of the Krazoa Spirits that keep this planet alive."**

"So, it was you who hired Scales what he needed to ambush the palace and he let you get there. And when all the six spirits scattered across into different lands, you capture Krystal and made him search for spirits." Taiyo realized.

**"Though weakened, I was able to share what little power I had left with the SharpClaw and their leader. The Earthwalkers could see me but Scales remained unaware of my presence. I only needed the vixen to come to this planet which involved when the Earthwalker called for help. I simply waited until the right time to spring my trap."** Andross confirmed proudly. **"I knew you would be brought here, Fox. When the world of Sauria breaking apart reached the ears of that old fool General Pepper and I knew you would be the perfect candidate to hunt down the rest of the spirits. When you gathered them, I used the vixen to channel their power straight to me and create a new body. How ironic that the one who destroyed my physical body before would be the one to ensure the creation of my new one."** Andross said.

"And you set me up for the whole time!" Fox shouted as Andross chuckled darkly.

**"How very confused you are. With this power of Krazoa, I will become invisible! And now, to destroy the Lylat System!"**

"Still, I had the Keyblade that I rode on it as a glide and we will defeat you once again." Taiyo said. Andross confused but quickly turned smirk.

**"I see, so you can wield your Keyblade? So be it! Your power will be mine!"** Andross covered his face and turned around with the Krazoa statue head.

"Taiyo, you shoot both of his eyes. I took out the forehead." Fox said.

"Got it!" Taiyo said, began firing the two blasters at the left eye which exploded.

"Now, the right eye." He is shooting the lasers at the right eye until destroyed. Krazoa statue opened its mouth and sending the sonic ring waves at Fox and Taiyo but they managed to evade. Fox firing at the forehead and exploded away as Andross cried in pain, turned around and roared at them.

"Fox, there are two gemstones in their hands. We gotta destroyed them." Taiyo said.

"Nice thinking, Taiyo." Fox replied as he started firing lasers at the left hand's gemstone and destroyed it.

"One more left to go." Taiyo said. Andross exhale a meteorite shower at them.

"Watch out for the asteroids!" Fox alerted. Taiyo and Fox were dodging away from the meteorites. Taiyo was focused on firing at the gemstone on Andross's right hand until it disintegrated.

"It's over, Andross!" Fox said.

**"Oh really? I rather sucked both of you into my mouth!"** Andross opened his mouth, inhaling Fox and Taiyo as they both sucked in and firing their booster to get away from Andross, but the ape is too strong.

"We can't let us suck in!" Taiyo shouted.

"Just hold on!" Fox grunted as he struggles to pull his joystick. Luigi, Justin, and Yoshi saw both of them were about to suck into Andross' mouth.

"Oh no, they're going to suck in!" Yoshi said.

"Luigi, do something!" Justin shouted, putting a hand on Luigi's shoulder in worry.

"I can't! I don't want to risk their lives." Luigi said solemnly.

Then all of a sudden, a Smart Bomb behind Andross and exploded him which he stopped his inhaling.

"We're free. But who's that?" Taiyo asked. Fox saw another Arwing and recognized him, Falco Lombardi.

Falco Lombardi was a second-tall member of Star Fox. He had a small mohawk and was wearing a white headband with a dark pair of shades covering the front of his head. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. The sleeves were covered with what looked like shoulder pads on his biceps. Right there were the pads ended, a black gauntlet with golden trim started. It had two spikes on the top and the gauntlet itself ended at the wrist. There was a loose belt with a golden buckle on top of his black pants. He had knee-high boots that ended with more golden trim.

"It's Falco!" Fox said.

"Hey, Mccloud! Different time, different place…and you still need Falco's help. It's good to see ya, buddy." Falco said, flying right next with Stardash Ship.

"Hey, Falco. Very long time to see you!" Luigi said.

"It is great to see you too, Luigi!" Falco greeting back to him.

**"Curse you all!"** Andross yelled, breathe out the asteroids at them including Falco's Arwing and Stardash Ship.

"Keep firing, guys." Falco said as they all are firing at the meteorites together.

"Fox, take a Smart Bomb!" Falco said, flying in front of Fox and dropped the supply container of Smart Bomb.

"Thanks, Falco." Fox appreciated, took the Smart Bomb.

Then Andross started to exhale them into his mouth again.

"Eat this, you big ape-faced!" Fox yelled, fire a Smart Bomb right into his mouth and exploded as his form shifted into a transparent shell and the brain is exposed.

"That must be a weak spot! Let's keep shooting at his brain!" Luigi said.

"Full power!" Taiyo said. They charged up their blasters until full power and firing at the brain which caused the enormous damage and defeated him.

Andross cried out in vain as the six Krazoa Spirits released from him and exploded like a supernova, sending the shockwave as they all flew away.

"We did it!" Yoshi shouted.

"Andross is gone for good!" Luigi said.

"Hey, guys! Look! The Krazoa Spirits!" Justin pointed through the window. All the six Krazoa Spirits returned to their rightful sacred lands to reassemble the shattered continent to the surface of Sauria.

"Sauria is now back in pieces!" Fox said.

"Come on, let's go checked back to the palace." Taiyo said, thrusting right through the atmosphere of Sauria and went to the Krazoa Palace, followed by Fox's Arwing and Stardash Ship.

(Krazoa Palace – Rooftop)

Once they arrived, the weather returned to normal as the clear blue sky.

"See? No storm clouds here, only a clear blue sky." Yoshi said. Taiyo drives his Keyblade Glider to the Stardash.

"Take a look below, guys." Taiyo said as they saw a huge crowd of SharpClaw soldiers is cheering for freedom and one of them holds the General Scales's belt as a trophy.

"I hope one day, the SharpClaw Tribe would remain peaceful to the other tribes." Luigi said.

"Come on, you guys will meet my crew at Great Fox. I'll see you there." Fox said, soared through the atmosphere and went into space.

Taiyo and others have followed him.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The team and Fox McCloud were trying to save Krystal from her prison crystal but ended up reviving Andross, Star Fox Team's worst enemy. They are succeeded defeat Andross with a help of Falco Lombardi. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	40. The Crew, Recruit and the Map

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Great Fox – Bridge)

Fox, Taiyo, and others out of the elevator as they arrived in the bridge that is a room of the Great Fox and meet Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad and ROB 64 the robot assistant.

Peppy Hare is the great teammate of James McCloud, Fox's father, and mentor. He has long ears, large incisors, and a country accent as he gets older. His fur color is brown and grey, and his eyes were red. He wore his silver long trench coat with a collar with red inner-clothing and also wears a spectacle.

Slippy Toad is mechanic and strategist member of Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud's childhood friend and also an inventor. His skin is green (whole body) and tan (lower mouth area) and his eyes were blue. He wears his mechanic outfit except for his belt from Star Fox Team's uniform.

ROB 64 is the robotic operator of Star Fox team's mothership, the Great Fox. He has a golden and grey silver body with mechanical limbs.

"Ah, Fox. You're back!" Slippy said before himself, Peppy and ROB noticing Luigi and Yoshi.

"Luigi! Yoshi!" Peppy shouted as he and Slippy rushed to hug them.

"Are we glad to see you?" Slippy asked excitedly.

"My gosh, it was eight years. Must have been a long time." Peppy said.

Peppy and Slippy noticed Justin and Taiyo.

"Oh, I see you bring some friends here." He replied.

"Allowed me to introduce to my team." Fox gestured to his team.

"This is Peppy Hare, my father's old teammate and supporting experienced mentor. Slippy Toad, my colleague from Cornerian Academy and mechanic. And that's ROB 64, operator of the Great Fox. Just called him ROB."

ROB moved forward to Taiyo and Justin. "It was very honoring to meet you."

He held out his hand, but his arm fell off from his joint and dropped on the ground which made Taiyo, Justin, Luigi, and Yoshi awkward silence.

"My bad." ROB replied as he put it back on his joint.

"ROB was having the joint dislocation problem, I tried to fix him many times." Slippy sighed.

"And what are your names we called you?" Peppy asked.

"I am Taiyo." Taiyo introduced.

"And my name is Justin Stewart, the Turbo Blue Ranger." Justin smiled.

"Wait, it can't be! You're must be the one of the Legendary Rangers. Oh, forgive my ignorance." Peppy said.

"Yeah, you're so amazing like the others! You aid them to fight the Armada's army." Slippy added.

"That's right, it was a big battle in history." Justin said.

"Of course, it is." Peppy replied before straightening to the point with Fox's victory. "We did it, Fox!"

"Dinosaur Planet is safe!" Slippy said, hi-fiving Fox.

"Andross is defeated once again!" Peppy admitted.

"You all did a great job. And if it wasn't for Taiyo, we'll be goners for sure." Fox said.

Then the older hound dog dressed in a distinctive red, gold, black military attire and officer's peaked cap appeared here as a hologram.

_"General Pepper here. Oh! Luigi? Yoshi? What a surprise to see you!"_ General Pepper exclaimed and chuckled nervously.

"Greetings, General Pepper. We are really pleased to see you as well." Luigi saluted as Yoshi did the same.

"I am Taiyo, and this is Justin. We were friends with them, sir." Taiyo introduced.

_"Indeed. Good work Star Fox Team! I received a message from the King and Queen EarthWalker…thanking you for saving their world. Oh, and Tricky says 'Hi'! I was, however, very surprised to hear that Andross was still alive."_ General Pepper informed.

"Not as much as we were!" Slippy replied.

"Except for us." Yoshi said.

Taiyo walked forward and explained his deduction.

"Yoshi's right. Andross has somehow survived in his spiritual being after Fox defeated him at Venom, finding a way to bring back to his physical bodily form until recently… He discovered the ancient power of Krazoa." Taiyo said as Fox went up.

"And by trapping Krystal who had the ability to channel this power, he was able to use this energy to revive himself." Fox explained.

_"At least this time we'll see the last of him. I'm transferring your fee as we speak. And Taiyo?"_ General Pepper replied.

"Yes, sir?" Taiyo asked.

_"You did help Fox to defeat Andross with a lot of bravery. I am very honored and I likely to see you later. Pepper out."_ General Pepper said hologram went off.

"Woohoohoo! Yeah!" Slippy cheered.

"We can finally repair this ship." Peppy added.

"And I can really use some oil. These joints aren't what they used to be." Rob replied, emphasize his point as his left arm started falling until Rob caught it with his other hand and put it back into the socket again.

The elevator opened and revealed Falco.

"And I can't wait to get back with the Star Fox Team." Falco walked out of the elevator and moved towards the others.

"Hey, guys. Don't mind if I hang with you again, do ya?" Fox stared at him for a moment and suddenly smiled.

"Sure, Falco. It's great to have you back." He replied as Falco give a friendly smirked at him. Peppy realized that he forgot something important.

"Oh, Fox! I almost forgot! I received a message from Krystal." He put it on the message as Krystal's head appeared in a hologram.

_"Hi Fox. I really appreciate what you did for me. I'm just so sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk. I left with just one thing to do."_ The hologram turned off.

"That's it?" Justin asked as everyone heard a loud bumping sound and looked around trying to find out where the sound had come from. A quiet hiss from the elevator door opening and revealed Krystal who was already in.

"And that's to say, 'thank you'." Krystal said, walking slowly toward at Fox who stunned with blush but quickly snapped out of his trance.

"Well uh, ok. I mean, sure, no problem." Fox replied while he's trying to cool himself.

Slippy saw this and laughed. "Ha ha ha! You're not shy, are you Fox?"

Fox took a glance at Slippy with confused, Falco gives him a friendly nudged and Fox gave an annoyance glare at him.

"My sensors indicate Fox's temperature rising. Are you okay, Fox?" ROB replied.

"Ooh. You got a crush on the attractive vixen, don't you, charmy Fox?" Yoshi realized as Fox stomped on Yoshi's foot and cringed.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Smooth." Fox said.

This made everyone laughing including Krystal who had secret feelings with Fox.

"Don't worry, Fox. You should tell about your feelings with her for some time." Luigi said, comforting by patted Fox's shoulder.

"Thanks, Luigi. I'm gotta be just fine." Fox said.

Fox and Krystal share a smile to each other.

Falco turned to Luigi and Yoshi and asked. "So, what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We were looking for two important things; the Keyhole and the part of Geno." Luigi answered.

"Keyhole? Geno's part?" Fox asked.

"It is the only way to save your world from the Heartless." Taiyo said.

"The Heartless?" Peppy asked.

"The ones I had encountered them in the secret shrine along with Snide and some Koopaling." Fox added.

"Those black creatures were attacked you on Krazoa Palace?" Krystal asked.

"How do you know that?" Yoshi asked. "It was my telepathy telling me about the Heartless. They have devoured any heart of living beings and turned them to create more of them. Is that what you and your friends fought them before?" Krystal said.

"The very same. I used my Keyblade to lock the Keyhole and keep the dark beasts from swallowing your whole world into the abyss." Taiyo replied.

"I see." Krystal replied.

"Do you guys know where the Keyhole is? Any of you?" Luigi asked.

"No. We didn't see it everywhere. Not even other places had it." Slippy said.

"Sorry. Never see it." Peppy replied.

"Well, that's just great…" Taiyo replied.

"Hold on, I got something." Yoshi replied, pulled out a map and showed it to them.

"A map? For real?" Falco asked.

"Where did you get it from?" Peppy asked.

"Scales must have dropped it during the fight." Yoshi answered.

Krystal gasped as she recognized it and took it from him.

"Hey." Yoshi replied.

"Yoshi… You found the map to the Lost Moon of Oracle." Krystal said.

"What?" Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi, Justin, and Star Fox Team asked.

"The Lost Moon of Oracle. It was inhabitable of the Lord of the Lunarians." Krystal answered.

"Lord of the Lunarians? It is Fusoya?" Luigi asked.

"Who's Fusoya?" Fox asked.

"Fusoya was the powerful Lunarian wizard, he studied about the knowledge of the Keyblade and learned how to use it very wisely. Eventually he became the Keyblade Master and he is also Mario's teacher." Luigi empathized as Krystal nodded her head and explained.

"Right. Legend has it; the moon was born when the Lord of the Lunarians arrived in his mythical comet and crashed on the crater. Then he put a cloaking spell to hide a moon, so no one will ever find it and never see it again for the rest of their lives." Krystal said.

"The Lost Moon of Oracle is the only place we would find it. In fact, I truly believe Fusoya had must the Geno's part." Yoshi said.

"And right now, we have to find the moon." Taiyo said.

"So, we can start on scavenging the moon since I rejoined Star Fox Team back together at the same time?" Falco asked and scoffed. "Good luck with that."

"Falco, I know it is sound crazy. But we got Geno's part to find otherwise Bowser would conquer all across the multiverse." Luigi said.

"Fine, I'll accept that." Falco sighed.

"Then how did we find the moon? Did the map tells you where it is?" Fox asked.

Slippy took a map from Krystal and examined it.

"Well, Slippy?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm not so sure. There's no coordinates or traces. It's nothing…"

Then the Warrior Key suddenly appeared on Taiyo's hand in a quick flash of light which made everyone surprised, it somehow reacted itself.

"Taiyo has the Keyblade?" Krystal asked.

His Keyblade moved directly at the Lost Moon of Oracle's map and shot a beam of light as it levitated in the air.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

The ball of light emerged out from the old map and circled around the room until the old man in robe appeared in his astral form.

"Fusoya!" Luigi yelled happily as he rushed to hug him but instead; he went through him and ended up crashed into the pile of pizza boxes.

Krystal giggled softly, covered her mouth while Star Fox Team, Taiyo, Justin and Yoshi laughed loudly.

"It's just an image, Luigi." Justin said between his laughter. Luigi stands up with a banana skin on his head as it slips off and fell on the ground.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He muttered.

"Ah. I see you found the map to my realm, my friends. Very well, I will guide you all the way to the Lost Moon of Oracle where Crystal Bastion lies within it. You can use me as my light orb form to take you there. So be careful when embarked your journey as long as my heart…"

Then he turned back into the light orb and disappeared.

Falco seemed a bit skeptical and confused. "Um, is there a recording or something?"

"Should we have to go?" Peppy asked.

"Not yet, you guys need to fix the Great Fox and we need to rest." Luigi said.

"Luigi was correct. We soon start at time 0700 hours tomorrow." ROB said.

"Krystal, let me show you around the ship." Fox said, take holding his hands onto hers.

"Oh yes, there's so much I would like to be here." Krystal replied a slightly sweet as she and Fox left the bridge.

"Alrighty. ROB, take us to the Space Repairing Station." Peppy said.

"Affirmative." ROB left from the bridge and went to the cockpit.

Thirty minutes later…

Once they arrived at the space station, Star Fox paid to fix their ship and ROB piloted the Great Fox to fly into the orbit of space.

(Stardash Ship – Bedroom Deck)

Bedroom Deck had eight bunk beds and small round dining table in the middle. Taiyo and his companions were going to their beds.

"You know, I took a nap after finishing my job." Justin said.

"You got a job?" Yoshi asked.

"At Cyber Café in Reefside when I moved in." Justin answered.

"Don't tell me you moved to the Reefside and Tommy hadn't met you?" Taiyo asked.

"Well, he sometimes hangs around with me at the café." Justin said.

"Well, we did help Fox defeat Andross. But why Snide took Scales after he's dead? I'm started to get more concerned about this."

(Unknown Planet – Barren Desert)

Somewhere else in the desert, Snide and Larry sheltered themselves in the broken ship as Snide set yet deceased General Scales on the ground. "What should do with him?" Larry asked.

"I called Kamek. He knows what to do with Scales." Snide said and called out his name. "Kamek!"

A Magikoopa named Kamek poof out from magic smoke with a broomstick.

Kamek is an apparent adviser to Bowser and the archenemy of Yoshi. He wears a pair of round spectacles and a set of blue robes, complete with a blue wizard's hat. Both the brim of his hat and the edges of his sleeves are white.

"Yes, Master Snide?" Kamek asked.

"Have you perfected the resurrection spell?" Snide asked.

"Yes, Your Loyalness. It wasn't difficult for me to perform it properly for a few weeks, but it would actually work on him." Kamek replied.

"Good. Do it." Snide said. Kamek set his broomstick down and took out his magic scepter to cast a resurrection spell over Scales' lifeless body.

Then Scales opened his eyes as he roared being brought back to life.

"I lived again!"

"He's alive!" Larry shouted. Scales turned to Snide.

"Snide, you brought me back from the dead? Why?" Scales asked.

"Because I give you another chance." Snide answered.

"What another chance?" Scales demanded.

"The chance you helped us to defeat Star Fox, Taiyo, and his companions. Are you in?" Snide said and asked. Scales grinned viciously.

"Of course. Fox will be paid for this and he will be destroyed."

"Excellent… And right now, we've followed them for letting us find the Lost Moon of Oracle." Snide said and burst out of laughing evilly.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Since Krystal joined the Star Fox Team, they discovered the map to the Lost Moon where the great Lunarian, Fusoya. Meanwhile, Snide called up with Kamek to revive Scales who had lost the last Krazoa Spirit from keeping himself alive. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	41. Corneria's Threats

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Stardash Ship – Bedroom Deck)

The alarm goes blaring loudly that comes from outside's Docking Bay which made Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi and Justin startling awake.

Falco walked inside the room and slyly leaned against the doorway. "Feeling enough for having a sleepover, huh?"

"Falco, what time did you wake up?" Luigi asked.

"I woke up at 0605 hours, but you guys slept over thirty minutes late." Falco said.

"You're up so early, Falco. What are you doing this?" Justin asked.

"Every morning, I took some workout, trying to cheer me up. Now get your lazy bums off the bed, go, go, go! Let's get moving! Meet me at the cockpit because Fox was already there. I will see you there." Falco said.

Taiyo and others were quickly getting off their bed and followed him.

(Great Fox – Cockpit)

Taiyo and others arrived at the cockpit as Star Fox Team turned to them.

"Ah, fellas. Good timing to be here." Peppy said.

"How was it going?" Luigi asked.

Slippy spoke up first. "Well, I reported to General Pepper about the uncharted moon map you got it from Krazoa Palace. Therefore, he had not given details of its location, but he said that it was something closer to our planet Corneria."

"Closer to what?" Taiyo asked.

"Corneria. The fourth planet of the Lylat System where we lived. Didn't Luigi tell you this?" Fox answered and asked him.

"Nope. Never heard of it." Taiyo shrugged as Fox begin explaining to him.

"Well, you see. Corneria is said to be a peaceful planet when General Pepper leads his Cornerian Army to protect themselves from enemies that they approached its target for invading. The army can't do their jobs alone, we Star Fox Team helped them to defend our home planet so no one and nothing should stand in our way. That was the glory of the Corneria."

Taiyo and Justin felt amazed to hear this.

"You guys were so awesome back there! I couldn't imagine it." Justin replied.

"Oh, yeah. We're totally awesome." Falco smirked.

"It was my father James McCloud who founded the original team and I decided to carry out his legacy and followed his footsteps." Fox said.

"I taught him everything I could, even though I was an experienced pilot." Peppy replied.

"Do you mind tell me what exactly that Key-thingie?" Slippy asked.

Taiyo reached out his hand to summon his Warrior Key in a flash of blue light.

"Keyblade. My majestic weapon has many mystical, magical abilities and I used that with the help of my friends to save the countless worlds from Snide and his minions." He explained.

"Snide? Who's that?" Falco asked.

"Snide is a cunning and vicious monster, he served Bowser as his undying servant. He was planning to plunge the darkness to the many worlds." Yoshi said.

"In any case, we're here for you, Taiyo. Then we make sure as possible we could." Fox said.

"Yeah, we got your back no matter what." Falco said.

"Hey, where's Krystal? Isn't she's here?" Peppy asked, looking around.

"She might wander around the ship and she'll come back here any minute." Fox said as Krystal entered in.

"I'm sorry for taking so long. I was just curious to see things." She walked right up to the Star Fox.

"So, Fox. Have you ever saw Mario?" Yoshi asked.

"No, he never came here. We never met him." Fox said.

"Why don't we find Fusoya to tell us where Mario is?" Justin suggested.

"Good idea, Justin. As soon as we get there on time." Luigi said.

"ROB, take us there to the Corneria and find the Lost Moon of Oracle." Peppy said.

"Yes, sir." ROB replied, operating the controls and Great Fox began drifting through space.

A few moments later…

While the Great Fox traveled through space, they were having some entertainment like Slippy, Yoshi, Falco, and Justin were playing Cornerian Poker game, Fox and Luigi are having arm wrestle which Fox won.

Taiyo stares at the window and sees the stars as Krystal walked beside him.

"Looking at the stars?" She asked.

"Yeah. It would let the things cleared off from my mind." Taiyo said.

"Would you tell me more about yourself?" Krystal asked.

"I lived from my world known as Destiny Islands. My friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tsuki and myself lived there. We were playing together like the good times. But one night, our home was invaded by Heartless. We got separated except me and Tsuki ended up in Dawn Mane Town, she stayed there and saved from Heartless. My friends and I still searched for Mario, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. We traveled across the multiverse to save everybody from the darkness and found none of them, only some allies." Taiyo briefed.

"That is quite a story you had, Taiyo. I never imagined, but your journey must have been tough." Krystal replied and impressed.

"So, what about you, before met the Star Fox?" Taiyo asked.

"It just that pains me and there something you would know about my quest. I searched the answers of my home planet Cerina's calamity fate when I got distressed called from the Dinosaur Planet. Upon my arrival, I learned of the dilemmas of the planet's natives, and their peril at the hands of General Scales and his SharpClaw tribe army. He invaded the Krazoa Palace and caused the six spirits to flee from their sanctuary and scattered all over the planet. Without the six Krazoa Spirits, Sauria tears itself and beginning to explode. I was arrived at the Krazoa Palace, retrieving the first spirit but it was Andross who cast me into the crystalline prison and put me into a deep sleep." Krystal replied.

"Until we showed up as Fox tried to free and save you. You act so rash without getting to know each other." Taiyo said, making Krystal shamed sheepishly.

"I know. Sorry about that and I am really forgiven of my action." She replied.

Fox and Luigi walked behind her.

"That's quite okay, Krystal." Luigi said, nudging Fox which reminded him to tell about his feelings for her and he nodded back.

"Krystal." Fox said.

"Yes, Fox?" Krystal asked. Fox was nervously stammering at her.

"I…I was…going to say…something about…my—" The beeping interrupted him as he quickly reported to ROB.

"ROB, report!"

"We are arriving at our destination; Corneria." ROB said.

Taiyo and others turned and looked through the window to see the planet Corneria.

Krystal gasped at the planet, pressed her hands against the glass. "It's beautiful."

"Sure is." Justin said.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Peppy replied.

"Is that your planet where you and your friends lived?" Krystal asked, turning to Fox with charming expression.

"That's right, it is our peaceful planet but space pirates ambushing Corneria City." Fox said.

"The Lost Moon of Oracle should be around anywhere." Slippy said, calculating the computer panel.

The holoprojector extended from the floor and General Pepper appeared.

_"Star Fox! Taiyo! Friends! You have got back to the Corneria immediately!"_ General Pepper urged.

"General, what's going on?" Fox asked.

_"Corneria City was invaded by some unknown forces! But I don't have much time for discussion. Now hurry!"_ General Pepper said holoprojector switched off.

"All right team. Let's move out!" Fox said.

"Krystal, come with us." Luigi said.

Krystal nodded to him as she and others rushed out of the cockpit.

(Docking Bay)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin and Krystal heading to the Stardash Ship and boarded.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Luigi piloted the ship and set in engines ready. Then he blasted off into space from the Great Fox along with Star Fox's Arwings.

"Corneria, here we come!" Taiyo said.

They all are flying into the Corneria.

(Corneria – Corneria City)

Once Taiyo and others have arrived in the city.

Corneria City is vast, with many tall skyscrapers and highways.

It had a big landing pad in the middle of the city. The edge of this city is characterized by a large grassy field. Then the intercom spoke from Star Fox.

"Luigi, look at them!" Falco said.

Taiyo and others saw the Aeroplanes, Wyverns, Scouter Jets and Space Saucers.

Aeroplane is an Emblem Heartless. It is comprised of a grey-skinned creature with a yellow scarf and a jagged mouth and the fighter plane it is piloting. Its legs are seen dangling through the bottom of the plane, showing that it wears brown shoes. The pilot is also wearing a blue hat with black aviator goggles. Its plane is sky blue with a turquoise propeller, a black nose with a few small, silver rivets on it, and conical, yellow guns on each wing. It has two Heartless emblems emblazoned on each side of the plane.

Scouter Jet is an Emblem Heartless. It is a combination of steel mouth on the front with yellow eyes. Its colour was camo covered all its body and dark brown missiles on each wing.

Space Saucers is an Emblem Heartless. It took a form of an alien saucer with light green creature head on its body and had two yellow eyes. Its saucer body was deep silver and had big laser blaster at its bottom.

"Heartless!" Taiyo exclaimed.

"There are so many of them!" Slippy replied through the intercom.

"Yeah, more of them attacking the city right now!" Falco shouted through the intercom.

Luigi pressed a button to contact Fox McCloud.

"Fox let's take care of the rest of them. We got this." Luigi said.

"Affirmative." Fox said.

"Krystal, you're with me." Taiyo replied as he and Krystal run out of the cockpit.

(Stardash Ship – Hatch)

Taiyo morphed into Keyblade Sun Ranger, making Krystal surprised as he opens the hatch up and tossed his Keyblade out to the air, transforming into Keyblade Glider. Taiyo jumped on his glider.

"Krystal, hopped on!" Krystal jumped behind him, wielding her Staff.

"Okay, time to save the city." Krystal said.

Taiyo revved his Keyblade Glider and fly into the city.

(Corneria – Cornerian City)

He saw some Wyverns and Aeroplanes were attacking the Cornerians as they are panicking and screaming.

"Taiyo, they are in trouble!" Krystal said.

"I know." Taiyo replied.

Taiyo flew down on them, blasted the Heartless away into the puff of black smokes. The animal citizens then saw Taiyo and Krystal riding on the Keyblade Glider, cheered for them.

"Thank you for saving us, whoever you are." One of them replied.

"You are so amazing!" Another one said.

"Anytime, people." Taiyo greeted back to them as he flew away and continued to defeat the Heartless.

Stardash Ship firing the lasers at Space Saucers and Aeroplanes but some of them were dodged.

"They are so quick to dodge!" Justin exclaimed.

"All right, then. Dodge this!" Luigi said, pressing the missiles launch button. Stardash Ship launched its Flare Missiles at the few targets and exploded them.

"Yeah, that would teach them!" Yoshi said.

Taiyo kept firing the blasters at the Space Saucers and Scouter Jets while Krystal saw the Wyverns that they were pursuing behind them. Krystal blasted at them with fire projectiles and obliterate into oblivion.

"Nice going, Krystal. Keep doing that." Taiyo said, already destroyed Space Saucers and Scouter Jets.

But one of Scouter Jets firing its dark laser at Krystal, she falls off from glider and fell close to the ground as she screamed.

"Krystal!" Taiyo said. But Fox managed to save her as she landed on Arwing's wing.

"You're okay?" Fox asked.

"I would be okay. But thank you." Krystal said with a dreamy tone which made Fox blushed.

"Oh, it's nothing." He replied sheepishly.

Taiyo dodged from Scout Jets and Aeroplanes' firing blasts and they are got vaporised by Falco and Peppy.

"You had at least saying 'thank you' to me." Falco retorted.

"No problem, Falco." Taiyo said.

Space Saucers, Aeroplanes, and Scout Jets were bounded together unable to fight as Star Fox's Arwings, Stardash Ship and Taiyo cornered them.

"Alright, bombs away!" Fox said as he and his team send their Smart Bombs at the Heartless and exploded them.

"We did it!" Peppy said.

"We saved the city, and everyone was safe." Falco said.

Then on Fox's Arwing, the screen turned on with General Pepper's image.

_"Star Fox. I am so pleased, the Corneria City remained harmless and undamaged. Whatever those creatures are, and they'll be annihilated if they showed up here." _General Pepper replied.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, sir. You can count on us, General Pepper." Fox said.

_"Indeed. Pepper out."_ General Pepper said, the video image went off.

Taiyo was flying next to him.

"Let's go back to the ship." He replied.

They all headed back to the Great Fox, the Corneria is quite safe.

Snide, Larry Koopa and Scales were watching them from the rooftop of a skyscraper.

"They did not see us anymore." Scales chuckled.

"They are so stupid to realize we were still here." Larry retorted.

"We'll go infiltrate the Command Tower eventually..." Snide said.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Before heading to the destination to the Lost Moon of Oracle, General Pepper alerted them about the Heartless invaded the Corneria City. Once the Heartless defeated, Taiyo and others focused back on their mission. However, Snide, Larry and Scales were hatching their evil plan on the Command Tower. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	42. Destination to the Crystal Bastion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Great Fox – Cockpit)

Taiyo and Luigi were gazing at the space while Slippy typed on the computer panel, to check on the radar and found none.

"Sorry. I couldn't see any coordinate points everywhere in space." Slippy replied.

"Try harder, Slippy." Falco said.

"I'm just working on it." Slippy muttered.

Taiyo sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this mess…" He replied apologetically as Luigi patted on him. Fox and Krystal walked over to them.

"That's alright, buddy. We saved the city if we were lucky to be here." Fox persuaded.

"He's right, Taiyo. Despite your reckless attitude, it was a sign from your heart. And you did something amazing." Krystal replied.

"Thanks. It was just that my friends; Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Taiyo said, felt deep tensely.

"Hey, no more worries. You find Riku, Kairi, and Sora as soon as we found Mario." Luigi reassured.

"Exactly, you have to focus on our mission." Fox said.

Taiyo turned at them, nodded and then looked at the map on the table. Taiyo summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light and pointed at it. He shoots a beam of light to summon the ball of blue light as it circled around the cockpit.

"What is your desire?" It said.

"Please help us to find the lost moon." Taiyo commanded.

"Of course, very well."

The ball of light going straight through the window and drifting into space hastily.

"Followed the light!" Taiyo said.

"Right. ROB, followed it." Fox said.

"Yes, sir." ROB said, setting the engine on and pursuing the ball of light.

(Lylat System)

Great Fox began to follow the ball of sparkling light until it disappeared into the cloaking as it rippled.

"What the? Did it vanish?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes. I think so." Falco said.

"It probably went through in some kind of cloaking field." Slippy said.

"Your right, Slippy. We found it." Fox said.

Then the Great Fox fly through into the invisibility field.

"Brace yourself! We're going through the cloaking field." Taiyo said as they all embraced themselves.

(Lost Moon of Oracle)

The Great Fox penetrate through the field and it made the way in. Taiyo and others lowered their arms out of their faces as they saw the moon that had a big crater with the crown as a symbol.

"We finally found the Lost Moon of Oracle!" Luigi said.

"ROB, deployed for landing." Fox said.

"Roger that." ROB said, typing on the computer panel.

The Great Fox flies into the moon and disembarking on the moon with the sci-fiction landing gear.

(Great Fox – Docking Bay)

Taiyo and others went down to the Docking Bay as Fox pushed the button to let the ramp open and set it on the ground.

Taiyo and his companions started to get nervous about losing them breathe on the moon as Falco smelled it and indicated the moon has air.

"I can smell like fresh air." He smirked.

"How come?" Fox asked.

"Because this hidden barrier must somehow protect our oxygen to keep our breathing." Slippy said, made Taiyo and his companions felt relieved.

"We could have suffocated if we don't wear space suits." Justin said.

"Come on, let's go." Taiyo said as he and others walked out of the docking bay.

(Lost Moon of Oracle)

Taiyo and others hiked on the distance and explored all over.

"This could take forever to find the Crystal Bastion." Luigi said.

"Where is it then?" Peppy asked.

Taiyo takes out a map of the Lost Moon of Oracle and examined it.

"I guess this is it…" Then the ball of light shown up from nowhere in front of the group.

"Hey, it's that ball of light again." Falco said.

"Does it tell us to know where the Crystal Bastion is?" Krystal asked.

Taiyo went in front of it and asked. "Can you show us the way to the palace?"

A ball of light flowed into the east direction.

"Quickly! Before we lose it!" Yoshi said.

Having said that, they all ran after the light ball and as it turned in any other direction, but Taiyo and others keep up a pace to follow it.

"Run faster!" Fox said.

Then the light of ball speeds up all the way until it stopped at the big crater as Taiyo and others stopped next to it.

"Guys! Look at that!" Slippy pointed at something down on the lower ground.

They saw the Crystal Bastion that had some huge crystal pillars behind the castle.

"The Crystal Bastion. Look likes we found it." Justin said.

"That's where Fusoya was lived over there." Luigi said.

"Let's head down." Taiyo said as he and others walked down the big crater.

"Be careful, it would get steep." Peppy said.

Yoshi was behind the others, but he was taken caution by stepping slowly. He then slipped his feet as he rolled down towards Taiyo, Luigi, Justin, Star Fox Team and Krystal and plummeted.

They are all tumbling faster all the way down to the palace, crashed into the entrance gate's wall and ended up in pile together.

"Ow…" Falco groaned.

"Yoshi, tried to be careful next time." Justin said.

"Sorry, my feet had slipped." He replied.

"Excuse me, Fox. You landed on top of me." Krystal reminded.

Fox quickly get off from her, he put out a hand to her and she held it to pull herself up. Taiyo and others were getting up from the ground.

"We made it just in time." Taiyo said.

They entered through the entrance gate and saw the gigantic door made of diamond.

"Look at the size of that door!" Peppy exclaimed.

"It is made of diamond." Luigi said.

"A real diamond." Slippy added.

"I think it's totally worth for the highest bidder." Falco smirked with greedily.

"Falco! Don't even think about the money." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, stayed focus." Fox said.

"Sorry. Loud and clear." Falco said.

"Let's go inside." Krystal said.

They opened the massive door widely and looked at the long big hallway with surrounding clear sparkling gemstone on each side of the walls and crystallized columns.

(Crystal Bastion – Hall of Masters)

Taiyo and others walked through the halls as they saw amazing paintings from the old histories.

"Look at the paintings." Krystal astounded.

"So beautiful. I never saw those pictures before." Justin admired.

Luigi stopped when he saw Mario was on the painting who wields his Keyblade called Ignition Flower and heroic posed.

Its guard comprised the green warp pipe-hole and the hilt contained mushroom with a red cap, white spots, and eyes. A searing flame's artwork runs on the length of the silver blade. The teeth are the shape of Fire Flower. The Keychain's token is the fireball with the red orb on it.

Taiyo walked to him and saw a painting of Mario.

"Mario was the Keyblade wielder too?" Taiyo asked.

"Yes, he is. My brother had shown much improvement in his skills and became Zusoya's top pupil." Luigi said.

"Wow, really?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah, he is the best. But not just the originally Keyblade wielder, Mario was the Keyblade Master." Luigi replied.

"Keyblade Master? What's that?" Taiyo asked.

"It was a given title to any incomparable Keyblade wielders who succeed the Mark of Mastery exam. My brother had embarked his journey by traveling the worlds and in the end, he passed." Luigi said as Star Fox, Krystal, Justin and Yoshi beside him and Taiyo.

"Whoa, totally impressed. It was very hard he got through." Taiyo said.

"Yep, he got many things to do. Saving the worlds and defeating the enemies." Fox replied.

Taiyo turned at another painting that right next to Mario's.

"Hey, what's that over there?" He asked.

Luigi looked over to see the two young Keyblade Masters.

"Those two are recently Keyblade Masters. Their names were Eraqus and Xehanort." Yoshi said.

"Eraqus and Xehanort? I never have seen them before." Taiyo replied.

"Neither are we except Mario. But he couldn't tell us what happens to them. Sad to say." Luigi said.

"What do you mean?" Taiyo asked.

"I'm afraid we need to ask Mario when we found him." Yoshi said.

"Okay." Taiyo replied.

They all continued walking down the hall until they stopped at the door with six light blue gemstones.

"I think he still in there." Justin said as Luigi walked over to the door and opened it.

(Crystal Bastion – Fusoya's Chamber of Annals)

Taiyo and others entered the most luxurious room known as the Chamber of Annals.

The Chamber of Annals had four pillars with light yellow and blue crystalline disc in the middle of the room, stacked in the shelves with books on the left and right walls' corner, the huge blue gemstone globe on a right corner from the pillars, a desk with blue velvet high backrest chair and crystalline hourglass.

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Krystal, and Star Fox Team looked around the room and amazed that the room was an incredible sight. Then they turned at the old man was meditating and drifting on the big white crystal cluster.

Fusoya was the ancient great, wise and powerful Lunarian Wizard, Keyblade Master in the Universe, even surpassing Rosalina and Mario's mentor. He is wearing blue and purple robes of varying shades with golden collars on each wrist and sparkling. He has long silver hair and a long beard with bushy eyebrows and has light blue eyes.

"It's him! It's Fusoya!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"That's Fusoya?" Krystal asked.

"We haven't been here before for so long." Luigi said.

Slippy looked closely at Fusoya who still meditating.

"He's kinda been meditating for years." He replied.

"Don't you think we should wake him up?" Justin asked.

"I think we should…" Taiyo walked over to Fusoya and called to him.

"Fusoya, please awake." Fusoya opened his eyes calmly and looked at him.

"Yes? Taiyo?"

Taiyo gasped but quickly told the guys. "He knows my name?!"

"That's right, it was you who destined to save the Universe as the prophecy fulfilled." Fusoya answered.

"We can start by asking questions." Luigi moved over Taiyo and gently pushed him.

"Let me. Let me. Do you know who I am?" He asked him.

"Luigi. Mario's brother. I'm so pleased to meet you for a very long time during my slumber." Fusoya said, Luigi sighed in relief and Yoshi walked besides Luigi.

"Did you remember me? I am Mario's best friend." Yoshi said.

Fusoya shook his head. "No… Sorry, I didn't recognize you."

Yoshi slumped his shoulders, Star Fox Team and Krystal walked to him.

"I'm Fox McCloud. This is my teammates, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare." Fox introduced himself and gestured his teammates.

"And I'm Krystal." Krystal greeted him.

Justin stepped forward to him.

"Name's Justin Stewart and the legendary Turbo Blue Ranger." He said.

"I see you made friends with them. Now tell me, Taiyo; why are you here with them?" Fusoya smiled and then asked.

"We need to find Mario. Can you please where he is?" Taiyo replied.

"Ah… A wise question to ask. The answer is he was on the mission. Why would you wanted to know?" Fusoya replied.

"Because he was in his dream. Taiyo told about the two Artifacts." Luigi said.

"The two Artifacts, right. I am the one told him to find the objects and the other mission." Fusoya replied.

"The other mission?" Falco asked.

"He is going to search the three long lost chosen Keyblade Rangers." Fusoya said.

"The three Keyblade Rangers? There's more of them?" Taiyo was very surprised, and the others were had the same expression.

"Then who were they?" Justin asked.

"I am afraid that it would be a time sooner.

But Mario trusted me for not revealing their names yet." Fusoya said.

"So that explained how he left the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi said.

"What do we do?" Fox asked.

"Well, we still need to find the sixth piece of Geno Gear." Yoshi suggested them.

"Do you know where the sixth piece of Geno?" Taiyo asked.

"Yes, I have it." Fusoya answered.

"Wow, really?" Taiyo asked.

"Of course, it crashed landed in my presence when I was sleeping. It was only my possession prized and I would protect with my life." Fusoya said.

"Will you give it to us?" Yoshi asked.

"I may give it to you however I'll give you the test first." Fusoya replied.

"What test is it?" Slippy asked.

"Simple, you defend Corneria where the malevolent force preventing taking over the world." Fusoya said.

"We already saved the city. Nothing happened over there except…" Falco said.

Taiyo realized that and gasped. "Snide! I guess he and his buddies were still plotting on something."

"Hey, you're right. We kinda forget all about that. He summoned the Heartless to invade the Corneria City." Fox said.

"You figured it out really well, Taiyo. But the test was only begun." Fusoya replied, stroking his beard.

"And that would be the same time after all." Krystal complemented.

"Indeed, Krystal." Fusoya said.

Then the beeping sound came from Fox's wrist communicator as he opened the message and the hologram General Pepper's monitor appeared which made everyone glanced at him.

_"Star Fox, we were under attacked!"_ General Pepper shouted; the hologram went buffering. "General Pepper, what's the matter?" Fox asked and Pepper answered urgently.

"_The three unknown intruders had infiltrated into my command tower."_ Then he heard the sound coming out of the elevator doors and turned around to see Snide, Larry Koopa, and General Scales walked out of it.

Taiyo and others gasped at fully revived Scales, even Krystal cringed in shocked.

"It's Scales!" Taiyo exclaimed.

"He's alive?! But how?!" Peppy asked.

_"General Pepper… The leader of the Cornerian Army. We will need to talk without interruption manners."_ Snide said, firing the dark energy ball from his hand and shot at his communicator monitor as it went static.

Fox tried to monitor him.

"General Pepper? General Pepper! Darn it!"

"Snide disabled the communication monitor!" Slippy replied.

"Oh, no. What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Yoshi asking while panicking and exclaimed. "WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO DO?! WE'RE NOT WORTHY TO FIGHT!"

Falco came over to him and slapped him to snap out of it repeatedly.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Get over your head together, man!" Falco snapped; Yoshi quickly calmed down his wits.

"Shouting is not going to help it. We have to go back to Corneria as fast as we could make it!" Justin said.

"Come on, let's get back to the ship!" Krystal said.

Taiyo and others were running out of the chamber and Fusoya smiled peacefully.

(Great Fox – Cockpit)

Taiyo and others were made it on the cockpit of Great Fox ship.

"ROB, start the ship!" Fox said.

"As you command." ROB said, functioning the ship and launching off from the moon.

"General Pepper, we're on our way right now." Luigi said with a determined face.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his friends found the Crystal Domain on the Lost Moon of Oracle where it drifting across the Lylat System and other worlds. Fusoya told them that Mario was searching for the long lost three Keyblade Rangers. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	43. Scales' Wrath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Command Tower – Top Floor)

General Pepper has tied around on the chair as he pushed over by Larry.

"Whoopsie." Larry taunted.

"Finally, I can take over the Corneria as the new leader!" Scales bellowed and roared in pride; his eyes turned red which he awakens the inner dark powers.

"Scales, you can hand over your power of darkness to me." Snide said.

"Very well, but I only give half of my power to you." Scales said, placing his claw on Snide's shoulder and transferring the half of his darkness into him.

Snide stumbled back away as he felt a strong force and chuckled.

"Yes! It almost reached to my full power!" Then they saw the Great Fox was landing near the tower.

"It's Star Fox!" Scales exclaimed.

"Oh no, they're here!" Larry said.

However, Snide scoffed in anticipation.

"Not for long. They will be taken care of." He snapped his fingers, summoning the Heartless.

(Command Tower – Ground Floor)

Taiyo and others rushed into the reception and saw some Cornerian Dog Soldiers were bruised when they got attacked by Snide.

"Oh dear…" Krystal gasped.

"Snide must have done to them." Taiyo grunted.

Peppy ran over to the one of the Dog Soldiers.

"Soldier, can you tell me what happened?" He questioned.

"Those three monsters had attacked in the tower, we tried to stop them but one of them is too strong. He takes us out easily." Dog Soldier answered weakly.

"Look like Snide had gone to another level of his potential." Luigi said.

Slippy and Falco walked over to the elevator as Falco pressed the button to open the door, but it doesn't work.

"What?" Falco asked, kept pressing the button but it still won't work and banging on the door.

"Dang it! It won't let us take to the top level!" He shouted.

"It's jammed. They must have disabled the elevator system." Slippy said.

"What do we do?" Krystal asked.

The Heartless emerged from the darkness including Air Soldiers, Blaster Soldiers, Large Armors and Wizards.

"We're being surrounded, pals." Falco said.

"Slippy, tried to access the lift. We keep them busy." Fox said, drew out his blaster.

"On it!" Slippy nodded, pulled out the hacking tool device and plugged it into the control panel.

"Let's do this!" Justin said.

Taiyo summoned his Keyblade in his right hand as he and others were attacking the Heartless. Fox blasted at few Air Soldiers and dodged from Blaster Soldiers' lasers.

Falco and Peppy fired their blasters at two of Large Armors but they didn't show the signs of pain and walked towards them.

"Our blasters didn't even harm them!" Peppy said.

Then Yoshi jumped over them and quickly used Earth Rush to ram into two Large Armors which made them vaporized into black ashes.

"Thanks a lot, Yoshi. I guess I should be thankful." Falco smirked.

"Your welcome." Yoshi answered back.

Justin took the blaster from Dog Soldier, firing lasers at the Blaster Soldiers and disintegrated into a puff of smokes. Air Soldiers tried to dive attack on him, but Krystal doused them with an Ice Blaster as they dropped to the ground and broke into pieces.

"Don't let anything hold back, Justin." Krystal replied, twirled her staff. Justin nodded as he continued to fight the Heartless.

Taiyo avoided from Wizards' dark magic attacks as he swung his Warrior Key at four Wizards constantly and they were disintegrated into darkness. Taiyo sensed something behind to attack him as he dodged from Large Armor's slamming fists and jumped up to strike on its head, few times. Then it grabbed on Taiyo with its hand, trying to squeeze him as he grunted in pain and struggling to get free.

"Hold on, Taiyo!" Luigi shot the Thunder Blast at Large Armor that stunned it as the big Emblem Heartless lose its grip to free Taiyo and he countered the attack by slammed his Keyblade onto its head again as it vanished into oblivion.

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine." Taiyo replied.

Fox keeps blasting some of the Heartless.

"Slippy, what's taking so long?" He demanded.

"I'm almost completing it. Just give me a little time!" Slippy said.

"Hurry up, froggy!" Falco shouted.

Luigi mustered his Electro Blade, slicing at the few Blaster Soldiers and Air Soldiers, which casting them into the cloud of black smokes.

Justin and Krystal were kept shooting at the Wizards that made exploded them into the oblivion. The elevator was on as Slippy has gleefully succeeded the control panel.

"Guys, the elevator is powering on." Slippy replied as he unplugged off from the control panel.

"Come on, guys!" Justin said, he ran up to the elevator and pressed the button to open it. Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Fox, Krystal, and Slippy hurried into the elevator except Peppy and Falco were kept shooting at the Heartless.

"Peppy! Falco! Get in!" Luigi shouted.

"We'll hold them off! Go save the general!" Peppy replied back. Fox was concerned as he protested.

"But—" Falco cut him off.

"That's an order! Save General Pepper." He replied.

Fox nodded and turned back to the others.

"Let's go!" Taiyo closed the elevator, pushed the button to take himself and others up to the top floor.

(Command Tower – Top Floor)

Once they arrived on the top floor, the elevator door opened, and they saw General Pepper held in captive on the chair.

"General Pepper!" Taiyo exclaimed, he and others ran over to him, but General Pepper shouted to them.

"No! Get back!"

Taiyo and others stopped.

"He's right. I sensed the barrier around him." Krystal said, due to her telepathy.

Fox took out his blaster, lowered down and shot a laser at General Pepper's lower position which made the dark red barrier with black patterns materialized around the leader of Cornerian Army.

"That's not good." Yoshi replied.

"Let me break the barrier." Taiyo said, wielding his Keyblade.

He tried to break the barrier, but it bounced back.

"What?!" Taiyo kept striking on the barrier which to no avail.

"It's no use, Taiyo." Krystal said as Taiyo stopped striking.

"It must be the way." Luigi replied.

Then he and others heard Snide chuckling as they are peering around the room.

"Snide! Show yourselves!" Justin said as Scales jumped down behind him from the ceiling.

"Justin, look out!" Fox alarmed. Justin turned around to see him as Scales knocked him down by smacking a fist on him and fell on the floor, unconsciously.

"Justin!" Taiyo cried. Snide and Larry jumped down in front of them.

"What are you planning to do on Corneria?" Fox demanded.

"I am no longer conquering the Sauria. But I will be taking over your planet as well as your army!" Scales said.

"No! You won't!" Fox said.

"Oh yes, I will. Once I take over the Corneria, you will bow down before my power and might!" Scales roared.

"And your universe will be fallen into darkness!" Snide added which made Scales scandalized.

"What?!" Before he answered to him, Larry Koopa interrupted.

"How about we can discuss later and fight?"

"Very well." Scales replied reluctantly.

"I won't let anything happened to the Corneria like my home planet." Krystal frowned determinedly.

"We shall see about that." Snide replied coldly.

"Yeah, so when you weren't noticed. I placed the Bom-ombs' detonator somewhere in this room." Larry replied. Taiyo and others gasped in shock. "Did he put the Bom-ombs?" Luigi asked.

"That's right, you got ten minutes until exploded the entire tower along with you all." Larry said.

"Not this time, we're going to make you sorry!" Fox said.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Taiyo said, pressed on the silver crystal orb which changed into Morpher. He took out the key and dived it into the slot, activating it.

Taiyo morphed into the Keyblade Sun Ranger. "Keyblade Sun Ranger! Universe's protector! Never surrender to the darkness!" He proclaimed.

"Take them out!" Snide yelled as he, Scales and Larry charged at them.

"Let's do this!" Luigi shouted as he and Yoshi fighting against Larry Koopa.

"Slippy, go find the bomb and defused it." Fox said.

"Roger that, Fox." Slippy replied, going to find the Bom-Ombs.

"Your frog friend will never find it here." Scales said.

"We see about that." Krystal said.

Scales roared as he charged at Fox and Krystal while Luigi and Yoshi were faced at Larry Koopa.

Snide and Taiyo were beginning to clash their blades and blocked each other. Snide shoot his dark electrical energy from his eyes to stun him and he kicked Taiyo to the ground. Snide fired some fireballs at Taiyo who quickly knocked them away with his Keyblade. Taiyo charged right to him to swing with his Warrior Key, but Snide pushed him with telekinesis force. Taiyo then used Sliding Dash to strike him several times.

"Fira!" Taiyo said, casting the medium blazing ball at Snide which caused him staggered and he kept blasting the fireballs on him.

Larry is spinning his shell to tackle Yoshi which made him stumbled back, but he halted. Yoshi grabbed Larry while he was ready to finish him off.

"My turn!" He shouted, charging his Thunder Shot into maximum.

"Take this! Thunder Super Shot!" He unleashed a powerful ball of green lightning at Larry and got him collided into the blast of loud cracking thunder. Larry Koopa is struggling to step forward, never giving up to them and then he fainted.

"That was easy!" Luigi smiled, rubbing on the side of his nose with his finger and Yoshi rolled his eyes slyly.

Fox charged to the formerly supreme leader of SharpClaw with thrusting kick, but Scales dodged from him as he grabbed him by the foot and thrown him against the controls. Krystal using her Staff to launch fire blasts at Scales and got him fell to his knees on the ground. Scales growled as he slammed his feet to produce dark purple energy wave right up to Krystal as she took a hit and felled over to the ground. Fox rushed to aid her.

"Are you all right?" Fox asked, helping her up.

"I'm quite all alright, thank you…" Krystal said, showing her appreciative which made Fox blushed.

"There's no conversation here." Scales said, his evil aura flared up. Luigi and Yoshi joined them.

"Guys. Scales was really tougher than before." Fox replied.

"Something's wrong with him. His heart has imbued pure darkness and vengeance." Krystal said.

"I know. But we're still beat that oversized lizard!" Luigi said, summoning his Electro Blade on his right hand.

Taiyo was taken a hit as he has thrown off in the air and knocked on the ground. Snide stepped forward with anticipation expression.

"Your meaningless life has drawn near." Snide replied impersonally as Taiyo swiftly kicked him into the gut.

Then he holds out his hand to grab his Keyblade from afar with telekinesis and returned it. Taiyo stands up to his feet as he charged at him and Snide did the same. They were clanking once again until locked their blades against each other to trigger a big shockwave which startled Luigi, Yoshi, Fox, Krystal, and General Scales and shattered the windows into many pieces.

Slippy still tries to find the Bom-ombs as he swept a sweat from his head, then he heard the beeping sounds that are coming from the main control panel box on the wall near the elevator.

"It is coming from that panel." Slippy said.

He moved to the box as he opened it and sees the timer on the Bom-ombs that said two minutes left.

"Oh, great. But let the genius mechanic do it." Slippy said, grabbing it. Larry recovered his consciousness, turned his attention at Slippy who is trying to find a way to defuse the Bom-ombs and grunted angrily.

"You're not getting away with it!" Before he ready to launch a fireball from his mouth, he got kicked in the back and sending over to the ground with on his back when sliding.

Larry quickly got up as he saw Justin in his Turbo Blue Ranger form.

"You better have to fight with me first, turtle pipsqueak." Justin said, making Larry get easily offended and growled.

"I'm not a pipsqueak, you know!" He exclaimed.

Slippy turned around to see Justin.

"Justin! You alright!" He replied.

"Stand back, Slippy. Let me handle this while you still can." Justin said as Slippy nodded.

Luigi shoots at General Scales with Spark Barrage as Krystal and Fox charged at him. Then Scales charged his dark aura as his double-bladed hook glowed in dark purple and he slashed to summon the dark energy spikes at Fox and Krystal which caused them thrown back on the ground again as Yoshi and Luigi aided them to get their feet standing up.

Snide attacked Taiyo with his Chest Tentacles and he staggered back to the others.

"Taiyo!" Krystal worried.

"I'm okay then." Taiyo said.

"Scales was just too strong. And Snide's the same as well." Yoshi said.

"But how?" Slippy and Justin joined them, holding the bomb.

"Guys, we're running of time!" Justin shouted.

"We got one minute left!" Slippy urged.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Taiyo said.

"What?" Fox confused.

"Enough for this!" Snide shouted, swung his katana blade to fire the Scorn Waves.

"Thunder Shield!" Luigi quickly holds his hands up to summon the green protective dome made of electricity that surrounding them and it deflected right back to Scales and Snide as they got hit by the blasts.

"Here's the plan; me, Fox, Slippy and Yoshi weaken Snide first while you, Justin and Krystal distracted Snide." Luigi said.

"Got it." Fox said.

"Understood." Krystal replied. Then Luigi deactivated his shield dome as Krystal quickly used the icy mist to cover the whole room that blinding Snide and General Scales.

"Where are you, fools!?" Scales demanded.

"You can't hide forever from us!" Snide yelled.

Then Slippy hopped out of nowhere as he placed the high-voltage bomb on Scales' back.

"Huh?!" Then he got electrocuted and staggered.

Luigi and Yoshi jumped up in the air and kicked down right at Scales on his face. He brought himself down on his knees.

"Scales!" Snide yelled.

"Now!" Luigi called to them. Justin fired him with his Turbo Hand Blasters while Taiyo and Krystal charged forward to him.

"Let's double-freeze him!" Taiyo said as his Star Necklace glowed to transfer the Limit Trance energies for him and Krystal and learned the special attack technique.

"Here we go!" Taiyo yelled.

He aimed at him with his Keyblade to summon the heavy blizzard winds and Krystal twirled her staff to create the big ice pillars.

"Diamond Dust Storm!" Taiyo and Krystal had combined their ice ultimate moves, creating the big snowstorm with ice pillars and heading straight at Snide.

"Impossible!" Snide said, blocking the ice storm with his sword but skidded across the ground.

Then he was blown away, got collided by ice pillars and turning himself into frozen solid.

"Slippy, put a Bom-ombs around him!" Fox said.

"Roger!" Slippy shouted, putting the Bom-ombs with sticky tapes.

"Allow me!" Taiyo replied, quickly summoned the Chains of Light to wrap him tightly and restrained.

Then he transformed his Keyblade into glider as he tied the chain from Scales.

"Let go of me!" General Scales shouted, struggling to get free.

"It's time to head off into space!" He drives his Keyblade Glider to drag Scales, break through the window and sped out into the atmosphere.

"Taiyo, what are you doing?!" Krystal startled.

"Is that his plan to find a way to destroy Scales?" Slippy asked.

"Of course. He was brilliant." Yoshi smirked.

(Lylat System)

Scales roared in anger and once Taiyo had dragged him into space, he untied the chains from his glider.

"See ya!" Taiyo farewell to him and went back to Corneria.

"This is not over yet, human! Snide will get stronger and you don't have a chance by defeating him!" General Scales said and screamed as the Bom-Ombs exploded him into oblivion and the dark aura has vanished.

(Command Tower – Top Floor)

General Pepper was freed after the barrier dissipated as Falco and Peppy arrived at the elevator.

"Fox! Slippy!" Peppy replied.

"Are you guys alright?" Falco asked.

"We're fine, Scales was gone for good." Fox said.

Taiyo returned to the Command Tower and landed on the top floor as his glider materialized into Warrior Key and then disappeared. Luigi, Yoshi, Star Fox, Krystal, and Justin.

"Taiyo, you did fantastically!" Justin shouted, giving a thumb up to him and de-morphed into his normal form.

"Look likes our planet was safe and alive." Fox said.

General Pepper walked to them.

"Indeed, Fox McCloud. You all have once again saved the Corneria. I'm very proud of you, Fox as your father felt the same way." He smiled.

"Well, it was kinda we have some friends to help out. And it wasn't very hard to make friends with Taiyo." Fox said.

Krystal moved closer to the leader of Star Fox Team and tilted her head on his shoulder.

Fox widen his eyes as he turned at Krystal and felt blushed. "Okay, maybe I had some feelings with her."

Everyone laughed even General Pepper finding it amusing and chuckling. Then Taiyo felt missing something important and quickly looked at the frozen substance, but Snide was gone as his traces left behind.

"Taiyo, what is it?" Fox questioned, then gasped when he looked at it.

"Snide's gone?!" This made everyone quite a shock as they were.

"But Krystal and Taiyo froze him!" Justin said.

"He must somehow escaped." Yoshi said.

"Look likes he got away again." Falco said.

"And Larry Koopa had gone too." Luigi said.

"Let us help you to find him." Peppy said.

"No, it's too risky. Let ourselves to handle it." Taiyo said.

"As you wish." Peppy replied.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his friends saved General Pepper but Snide and Larry Koopa relentlessly got away from the distance. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	44. Reward, Bloodline, Evil Plan and Seeking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Command Tower - Outside)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Justin were standing outside as they faced at Star Fox, Krystal, Pepper and Corneria Dog Soldiers as General of Corneria Army stepped forward to them.

"My dear friends, Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi, and Justin. I owe you a reward for saving me from that dreadful beasts." General Pepper handed it to Taiyo with the military medal that entitled 'Honor for the Corneria!'

"Thank you, General Pepper." Taiyo smiled.

Then something happened, the medal started to glow brightly as it magically levitated in the air. The beam shoots out of it into the sky and the big Keyhole appeared. Taiyo summoned his Warrior Key; he twirled it and shot the beam of light into the Keyhole and locking it as it vanished.

"What was that?" Falco asked.

"That was our cue." Yoshi said.

"What do you mean cue?" Fox asked.

"Your world has safe for now. They don't bother you anymore." Taiyo answered.

"And Krystal, you are joining a new member of Star Fox." Justin said.

"Oh yes, I'm really grateful." Krystal smiled.

"I would teach you everything you know. It will take forever, but probably at about a few months." Fox said.

Then the portal opened up as everyone turned at it and saw Fusoya stepped out of it.

"Fusoya!" Luigi said.

"That's him?" General Pepper said.

"You had now saved the Corneria with trustworthiness and faithful." Fusoya said.

"You mean…?" Taiyo asked before realizing it. "It was a test!"

"Correct. Now, I bestow a gift to you as I promised." Fusoya said, reaching his left hand and Geno's right leg revealed.

"Sixth part of Geno." Yoshi replied.

"It is no longer mine and I want you to have it." Fusoya said.

Taiyo grabbed it and clutched it.

"Thank you." Taiyo said.

"So, is that it, then?" Justin asked.

"Not quite exactly. There's something I wanted to tell you about Rosalina." Fusoya said.

"What do you know about her?" Taiyo asked.

"Well, it is too difficult to believe, but..." Fusoya replied.

"Rosalina…was the daughter of Fusoya." Luigi said.

Taiyo was utterly surprised and stuttered. "I…I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Ah, is it surprising you? Although it made you a shock, she was your mother." Fusoya said.

Taiyo and others gasped, including Star Fox team and General Pepper.

"My mother?" Taiyo asked, feeling heart-warmed.

"Yes, and you are my dear grandson." Fusoya replied.

"Your grandson?!" Everyone exclaimed except Taiyo.

"Then why didn't you guys didn't tell me?" Taiyo asked.

"We actually didn't know you're the son of Rosalina. She hadn't told us anything yet." Luigi said.

"You'll see, I may forget you all these years when you were little, and I was the one who saved you and Tsuki from your home. Until the very minute, I sense your compassion from your mother, and it took me long enough to realize." Fusoya said.

"I was completely confused, but I can't even remember anything." Taiyo replied.

"However, there would be more important facts from another time being. But I gave you the last thing, you know. You see, you're the part of the Lunarian bloodlines and mixed with Rosalina's magical traits. And that's why you were chosen to become one of Keyblade Rangers to defend the multiple dimensional worlds from the pure evils." Fusoya said.

"Then it was in my blood and how will I get stronger to defeat Snide?" Taiyo asked.

"You have to be more patient when you are ready to face him. Your blood would soon run through your veins and awaken your limitless powers." Fusoya replied.

"I see, how long it will be started?" Taiyo asked.

"Very soon… My grandson. Our discussion is over, it's time for me to leave." Fusoya said as he walked back to the portal and closed.

"Whoa, I didn't know you had Rosalina's magical blood. That is why your magic spells have become advanced." Yoshi said.

"Well, I think I need to do some training." Taiyo said.

"Also, the gift I had given to you is the Star Necklace that you were wearing it." Fusoya said, pointing at the Taiyo's necklace.

Taiyo put his hand on Star Necklace and gripped it.

"So, it was you the whole time." Taiyo gasped.

"That's right, this Star Necklace can hold the pure energy of Limit Trance and given you the new abilities such as teleport and telekinesis." Fusoya replied.

"That's explained it from before." Taiyo said.

"Do not worry, my boy. It will take some time on how to use it." Fusoya replied.

"Time for us to go." Luigi said.

"Take care of yourselves, guys." Fox said.

General Pepper saluted to them.

"Your duty to save the worlds as you saved ours and I will be glad it was safe. Be cautious of your journey." Luigi took out his remote and pushed a button as the Stardash Ship teleported in front of them and it automatically opened from the hatch.

"I guess this is a long farewell, my friends." Taiyo said.

"See ya soon." Falco said.

Taiyo and others headed back into the ship. Then it fired its thrusters and take off into space.

"Be safe for now." Krystal replied.

Snide was watching from the top of Command Tower and grinned deviously.

"And now I finally found him. He is the one…" Snide summoned the dark portal, entered in it and disappeared.

(Lanes Between)

Stardash Ship was flying out from the Lylat System and going to find the final piece of Geno Gear in any other worlds.

(Stardash Ship – Power Chamber of Light)

Taiyo, Justin, Luigi, and Yoshi entered the Geno's chamber.

"Geno." Luigi said. Geno's head appeared in the light projection.

"What's the matter?" Geno asked.

"I got your right leg." Taiyo replied, pulled it out from his pocket.

"Excellent work. Give it to me." Geno replied.

"Are you sure? Because it needs one more Gear." Yoshi said, feeling unsure.

"Don't worry, my power hadn't fully restored until I had seven of them, but I can only move physically." Geno said.

"Alright then, if you say so." Yoshi said.

Taiyo set the right leg onto the control panel as Geno lifted his right leg telepathically and gone back into the tube. Then the tube started to glow with a golden yellow light as they shielded themselves and all the six Geno Gear's pieces putting himself back together. The glass of a tube opened twirly, Geno stepped out with both of hands on the side entrance of the tube.

Geno was Rosalina's creation, serving her as her loyal servant and becoming Taiyo's guardianship. His physical appearance was 18 years old android. His skin color is light-brown, and eyes were red. Geno wears his blue cap with gold runic marks, brown boots and pair of brown fingerless gauntlet gloves. He has his two curls of orange hair under his cap.

"Geno, welcome back." Luigi smiled as he and Yoshi bowed to him which made Justin confused.

"It's so long to meet you." Geno said.

"Why are you two bowing to him?" Justin asked Yoshi elbowed on his stomach.

"Showing our respects. Make a bow to him." Yoshi replied.

"It quite alright, Yoshi. He didn't do it for the first time when confused." Geno remarked, turned back to Taiyo.

"It was very gratification to meet you, Taiyo. Your mother had made me look after you."

"Look after me? For what?" Taiyo asked.

"Rosalina knew you were in danger; it is my job to preserve you from many enemies and teaching you. You will find your inner-power among your abilities." Geno said.

"He's right. You can't beat Snide while he has grown with dark powers." Luigi said.

"No problem for me. I'm just getting warmed up." Taiyo smirked.

"Then lets us begin…" Geno said, shining his eyes with sparkle.

(Bowser's Castle – Conference Room)

Bowser Jr. entered the conference room to confront his father when being summoned.

"You called to me?" He asked.

"I give you very surprising news to hear." Bowser said.

"What news?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Bowser gets out of his throne chair and walked to him.

"We're going to kidnap Princess Peach!" He said.

Bowser Jr was getting excited and hopping on the floor.

"Hahahahaha! That's what I was talking about our perfect plan, Dad!"

"That's my boy! Here, you lead the Koopatrols to take down the village and numbers of the Toad guards. Volga and I infiltrated her throne room, grabbed her and withdrew back here." Bowser said.

"That's sound great! Should I tell Snide?" Bowser Jr said and asked.

"Don't have to, son. I send Snide and his new minion Ghirahim to capture Rosalina." Bowser said.

"Okay. I'll prepare myself when we were ready." Bowser Jr replied as he left the conference room.

King Bowser walked to the balcony.

(Bowser's Castle – Balcony)

Bowser looked over to see the Mushroom Kingdom which is far away from his kingdom.

"I am ready to rule over the entire Mushroom Kingdom!" He bellowed and laughed loudly in an evil tone.

From the top of the castle, Shadow eavesdropping Bowser's plan and shocked.

"I gotta tell Sonic and his friends…" He then dashed out of the sight.

(Hyrule – Gerudo Desert)

At the fallen night, Link riding on the horse, finding the Fire Flower that Mario needed it.

"Mario told me to find his property somewhere else." He said, dismounting his horse and jumped down.

"I was so thirsty and hungry. There's no place around in the desert to eat." Then Link saw the coconut on the ground as he picked it up.

"A coconut? How did it end up here?" Link shrugged and said.

"Oh, well. I guess I can keep it."

Then the coconut spoke to him. "Hello."

LInk was startling, still holding it.

"My goddesses! It spoke to me!" Link said.

"Don't be afraid. I'm a friend." Coconut reassured.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I was a human who teaching spells and magic. But I was bewitched by someone long ago and turned into me a coconut." Coconut replied.

"I see. What do you want for me?" Link asked.

"I know what you are looking for... The Artifact, you seek of course." Coconut said.

"Can you show me where it is?" Link asked.

"I can, but only I will guide you to find it." Coconut answered.

"Very well." Link said.

He put a coconut in the sack as he gets on his horse and trotting across the sands of Gerudo Desert. A caped with red on the outside and black-and-yellow diamond patterns on the inside.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. Just as I expected that." A man removed the hood part from his head and exposed himself as Lord Ghirahim.

Lord Ghirahim is one of the Dark Followers that sent by Ganon and very chivalrous, yet violently and sadistic psychopath assassin. He resembles a slim Hylian man with grey skin, brown eyes, purple eyeshadow, white lips, and white hair with his left bangs obscuring his left eye, a diamond birthmark on his left cheek. He also wore blue diamond earrings, and had a gold bracelet around his right bicep, as well as wore white fencing gloves with four diamonds on each glove lining from the wrist to the elbow, and a white fencing outfit that had seven small diamonds across the front and back of each leg, and two larger diamonds on the front, plus a gold sash with a red diamond on the right side. His weapons are the dual-saber shaped cutlass.

Ghirahim pulled something out and it was the crystal ball with the black diamonds, he set it on the ground and Ganondorf's red eyes appeared.

**_"Well done, Ghirahim. You were now on schedule to search the missing one of the Artifacts."_** He replied.

"I've already followed him on the way but still trying to find the Artifact." Ghirahim said.

**_"Something I had sensed it from everywhere and it is hidden closely on the ruins."_** Ganondorf said.

"What did you think the Hero of Time will find it in the ruins?" Ghirahim asked.

**_"Mario told him to find the Fire Flower and he used it to become beyond his power and limit. And that's why I sent you to pursue Link into the ruins. But he wasn't alone that something led him into the secret location."_** Ganondorf said.

"What do you mean something guiding him?" Ghirahim questioned.

**_"It was that cursed Coconut! It is hard to believe that it can talk, or it somehow utilized his enchantment abilities I possibly don't understand it!"_** Ganondorf frustrated.

"Should I dispose of it?" Ghirahim asked.

**_"No. Let it spare, which makes easy advantage when Link had found the Artifact."_** Ganondorf said.

"What are you supposed to do with it?" Ghirahim asked**_._**

**_"I had no intention of having it. Besides, I let you keep it and absorbed it to become more powerful than any life forms, even taking down that wretched Fusoya."_** Ganondorf replied.

"Okay, master. I give you my word." Ghirahim said.

**_"Yes, once Link found it, take it from him and killed him while you still can. Do not fail me…"_** Ganondorf replied.

"Yes, my liege." Ghirahim said.

Ganondorf's red eyes disappeared in the orb as Ghirahim put it back into his pocket.

Further away from him, the young sorceress hides behind the sand-hill who watched him with a concerned expression.

Lana is a young, energetic sorceress with a deep knowledge of spells and monsters. She has a hair with a turquoise ponytail decorated with two gems, sapphire along with a pearl, which holds the ponytail is a class of adornment of blue color with celestial circles and yellow lines with white and red feathers. Her eyes were violet. Her clothing is a white cape with blue and gold edges, she has a silver shoulder pad with golden edges, she also has a necklace that has a sapphire inlaid with iron and gold earrings that hang from her necklace, it has a gold ring with an embedded sapphire, has a blue support, with blue braces and blue edges but leave her shoulders and abdomen exposed, which in turn uncovers her navel, has an short skirt of white, blue and violet with golden stripes, but this one has a kind of stockings or pants of white color. She wears her golden bracelets that have white sleeves with golden stripes that in turn, white bracelets with gold stripes and embedded sapphires and their edges and blue boots with golden stripes and white feathers. She has some makeup like pink lipsticks and light turquoise eye-shadow.

"I must go followed Link and alerted him." Lana said.

She crawled backward quietly but she accidentally makes the sands fell over the hill which drew Ghirahim's attention.

"Who's there?!" He demanded, drew out his dual-saber sharper cutlass and dashed to the following sound but saw nothing or no one.

"Hmph. I guess the gust of winds had blown the sands." Ghirahim left and walked away.

After he left, Lana appeared out of her invisibility and gasped in relieved.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Fusoya revealed to Taiyo that Rosalina he knew was his mother and Fusoya was also Taiyo's grandfather. Taiyo's spirit is growing slowly in a few moments. King of the Koopas finally had the plan of kidnapping Princess Peach while Shadow the Hedgehog overheard him and warned Sonic and his friends. Link was in the Gerudo Desert, finding the Coconut who guided him to show the way of the Fire Flower. Another Snide's henchman, Lord Ghirahim was assigned by Ganondorf himself and killed Link to get the Artifact. Lana sent out to protect Link from Ghirahim. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	45. World of Pokemon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Stardash Ship – Training Room)

Having a rough time of training, Taiyo was sliding across the ground as he struggling to get up. Geno was stood there, very calmly.

"You have to concentrate on your mind." He murmured.

Taiyo was tried to get up from his feet and attacked him with his Keyblade, but Geno blocked it with his two fingers.

"What?" Taiyo asked.

"I may lose my powers; however, I can still fight you." Geno said before he pushed him across the ground.

Taiyo was charging at him as Geno jumped over him and landed on the floor behind him. Geno was dashed to him, but Taiyo quickly swept kick the android and struck against his chest as he flew into the wall and crashed. Taiyo then sprinted with a roar, but Geno holds out his hand straight to him.

"Good effort for training. Take some rest." He said.

"Okay." Taiyo said. Then the crashed wall was repairing itself and the Training Room shut down.

(Stardash Ship – Lounge Deck)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Justin were having the pasta Cannelloni for lunch except for Geno. Taiyo cut it on one of them with a knife and eat it with the fork.

"Wow! That Cannelloni tastes great!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I never tried it before." Justin said after eating the piece of it.

"You're welcome." Luigi said.

"Hey, Geno! You should try this! It's nice!" Justin shouted, Geno was standing to look at the stars through the circle window and didn't respond.

"Justin, Geno was an android. Don't forget it." Yoshi reminded him.

"Oh, sorry." Justin said, drinking the cola can.

"What is up with him?" Taiyo asked.

"Oh, he was always observing the stars and learned about the worlds." Luigi said.

"That was his first time." Yoshi added.

"First time? What do you mean by that?" Taiyo asked.

"After he was created, Geno started to learn more things like stars, comets, natures, and friends." Luigi replied.

"Friends? It must have a very long time which reminds me." Justin said.

"You do have a lot of friends?" Taiyo asked.

"Sure. I met the new friends that replaced my team and their names were; T.J., Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley. We were best friends since I was a little boy. We were the oldest Turbo Power Rangers; I was just having a lot of fun and doing cool stuff." Justin said.

"That was awesome back there. Last thing I remembered." Taiyo said, then suddenly had the flashback.

(Taiyo's Vision – Land of the Departure)

_Taiyo sees in his childhood form as he's chasing with young Tsuki in the castle hall, but his vision turned blurry when he saw two male teenagers and two children that they were standing from outside as the sunlight shines brightly over them. _

_"Whoa, kids! No running in the hall." The boy with the textured hair top warned._

_ "Sorry, I was just playing with Tsuki." Young Taiyo said. _

_"Well, next time. Play it outside." Brown Mohawk-haired teen boy said._

_ "Yeah, why don't you play with us?" The little boy with causal all back blonde added. _

_"Come on!" A little girl with two curved-front bangs and long ponytail said._

(Stardash Ship – Lounge Deck)

"Taiyo!" Luigi called to him. Taiyo snapped out of his trance and asked.

"What?" "Are you okay? We saw you were having a dream." Justin said.

"No, it just… I have a vision." Taiyo breathed.

"What is the vision?" Yoshi asked.

"I only remembered that I was a kid, I played with Tsuki and then I saw the four others are children and teenagers." Taiyo answered.

"Then who were they?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, my vision turned blurry. I think…it was trying to remember my old past." Taiyo said.

Geno heard the conversation and understood why.

"Perhaps, he's right." He replied. Taiyo and others turned to Geno.

"You listened to us?" Justin asked.

"We know he's the son of Rosalina, I guess his vision must have connected with his memories." Geno replied.

"I see. But how long that Taiyo had looked in his vision?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm not sure, it should be another time or so." Geno said.

"Well, I guess we believed him." Justin said.

Taiyo looked down at the moment as Geno saw the world that they were approaching to it.

"Everyone, we've arrived in the next destination, the World of Pokemon." He said.

Taiyo and Justin were confused about the fact.

"Pokemon?" Taiyo asked.

"They are living creatures inhabited the world with humans. Yoshi and I had been there for years when we first met the boy named Ash Ketchum who lived in Pallet Town and trained to be a Pokemon Master." Luigi answered.

"That's so cool! I wished I could meet them." Justin amazed.

"Me too." Taiyo added and asked Geno.

"Did you know the final piece's location which your cape is?"

"Yes, I can help you to lead to finding my cape." Geno said.

"Let's move out." Taiyo replied as he and others prepare to go to the Pokemon world, but Justin called them.

"Are we supposed to eat cannelloni first before we go?" He asked them. Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi sighed exasperatedly.

(World of Pokemon)

_"The always-fascinating world of Pokemon, the most diverse and unusual creatures on the planet. They can be found up in the sky, under the sea, in forests, and living in towns. One can see Pokemon in every corner of the world! People and Pokemon, forming all kinds of bonds, and living harmoniously in a world made just for them... Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, together with his partner, Pikachu, continues to work toward his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master by traveling many regions with the old companions. As he returned from Kalos Region, he met a very special boy named Taiyo, that could lead them on an adventure beyond their wildest dreams. But in the living shadows, a wicked evil being plotted to unleash the world into utmost darkness."_

(Kanto Region: Pallet Town – Ash's House)

In the early morning, a young boy dressed in pajamas named Ash Ketchum awoke and yawned. It was about one month after his journey to the Kalos Region.

Ash has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye. His eyes were brown. He has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that come to point on the right side and without his cap, he has a cowlick.

Then he saw Pikachu who curled next to him. "Chaaaa…" It yawned.

Pikachu was the best partner of Ash and Electric Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and the two red circles on its cheeks contain pouches for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur.

Pikachu opened its eyes to see him.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, nudging on his tummy.

"Morning, Pikachu. Let's get the bite to eat breakfast." Ash smiled.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

They left the room.

After finished eating the special breakfast that cooked by Mr. Mime, aka. Mimey.

"Wow, this breakfast is really nice!" Ash replied.

"It sure did." Delia said.

"Pi pika." Pikachu added.

"Mime, mime." Mr. Mime gestured with its thumb up.

"Feeling excited about today?" Delia asked. "Yeah, today is a great day!" Ash said.

He and Pikachu rushed to the door.

"Wait!" Delia called to them. They skidded to stop themselves.

"Oh, right. I forgot to change my clothes." Ash realized with sheepish face.

"Pika." Pikachu sighed.

A few minutes later, Ash still wore the same Kalos outfit from the beginning in the Kalos Region as he and Pikachu running down the stairs and left the house.

"See ya later, Mom!" Ash said.

"Have fun." Delia waved to them; Mr. Mime did the same.

(Pallet Town – Route 1)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, and Geno appeared in Route 1.

"Well, look likes we're here in the Kanto Region." Yoshi said.

"I'm pretty sure the last one had hidden somewhere in this region." Luigi said.

"And it is more difficult to find my cape." Geno said.

"And how did we find it if someone knew where it is?" Justin asked.

From Taiyo's shadow, the eyes of orange-red and yellow irises appeared on the ground as he sensed the presence and turned around to see something behind but only sees his own shadow.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I thought it was something behind me." Taiyo said.

Then they heard laughing which is not far from them.

"Pikachu, stop splashing on me!"

"I know that voice." Luigi said.

"It's Ash. Let's go." Yoshi said.

Taiyo and others walked to follow the source of noises until they saw Ash and Pikachu were splashing each other at the pond.

"They are playing in the pond?" Justin asked.

"Hey, Ash! Pikachu!" Luigi called to them.

Ash and Pikachu turned around to Luigi and Yoshi.

"Luigi? Yoshi?" Ash asked in a surprised tone.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu said.

They rushed to them as Ash exclaimed. "It's been quite a long time! It is great to see you guys again!"

"Yeah, we're kinda had a lot of stuff to do." Yoshi said.

"Me too, Pikachu and I had time to play." Ash said.

"Pi." Pikachu nodded.

"Did you come back here often?" Luigi asked.

"I was starting my journey on the Kalos Region to become Pokemon Master, however, I lost the match with Alain in the Lumiose Conference and I was so close to becoming champion. Still, I wanted to get stronger if I keep battling other Trainers." Ash answered.

"But you did something amazing things, Ash. You're the best Trainer." Luigi said.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to it." Ash said, before turning to Taiyo and Justin.

"Who were those guys with you?"

"This is Taiyo and Justin." Yoshi said. "Well, my name is Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and gestured his partner Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Nice to meet you." Justin said.

Geno stepped in which made startled Ash and Pikachu.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm Geno, supporting mentor of Taiyo." Geno introduced.

"Mentor? Did he taught you to be a Trainer?" Ash asked Taiyo.

"No, I'm not. I was the one who wielded the Keyblade, so I trained." Taiyo said.

"Keyblade?" Ash asked.

"You don't know?" Yoshi asked.

"Nope, I haven't. Nobody mentioned it to me." Ash said.

"Let me show you." Taiyo said, holding out his hand to summon his Warrior Key which made Ash gasped amazedly.

"Pika…" Pikachu stunned, curiously about the Keyblade.

"Amazing. I never have seen it before. I can try it?" Ash replied.

"Sure." Taiyo handed it to Ash as he tried to swing the Keyblade around.

"It feels so light and cool." Ash said before it disappeared and reappeared on Taiyo's hands.

"Oh, I see. It was chosen you and why you used it for?" He asked.

"Because I defeated many monsters called the Heartless." Taiyo replied.

"The Heartless?" Ash asked.

"They are not much different from the Pokemon. They were devouring the hearts from all the living things as we know it. Including humans and Pokemon." Geno answered.

"Pika." Pikachu replied, feeling concerned.

"That's right, Pikachu. They are very dangerous." Geno said.

This made Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Ash and Pikachu expressed in confusion.

"Wait, you understand what is Pikachu saying?" Yoshi asked.

"I did. That's how I communicated Pokemon." Geno said.

"That's sound pretty cool." Ash replied and asked Luigi. "So, what are you doing here?"

Luigi was about to answer but, someone interrupted.

"I was asking the same question." Taiyo and others turned their attention to Snide.

"What am I doing here?" He raised his katana blade and pointed to them.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"I am Snide, the vicious side of Heckyl and now I'm better for fighting." Snide declared.

Pikachu narrowed its eyes as the sparks emitting from its red cheeks.

"Chuuu." It said.

"In that case, I will challenge you." Ash replied as he ready to face him, but Taiyo halted him with his left arm.

"Ash, wait. Let me fight him." Taiyo said, stepping out and confronted Snide.

Taiyo touched the crystal armlet to change into Warrior Key Morpher.

"It's Morphin' Time!" He takes out the key and inserted into a lock and turned it. Taiyo morphed into the Keyblade Sun Ranger.

"Keyblade Sun Ranger. Ready!" Taiyo shouted.

Ash and Pikachu were awed to see Taiyo's transformation.

"Where did that come from?" Ash asked.

"He's transformed into the Keyblade Ranger." Luigi said.

"Wow." Ash replied.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"You had no match for me, Ranger." Snide said.

"We see about that." Taiyo determined.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Taiyo and his friends entered in the world of Pokemon where they met Ash and his partner Pikachu but Snide cuts the conversation off and declared himself to fight Taiyo! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	46. Reunion of Mother and Son

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Kanto Region: Route 1)

Taiyo blocked his Keyblade against Snide's katana.

"You prefer this is a fair fight for you? I think not." Snide sneered.

Taiyo headbutted on him and strikes him multiple times until Snide used his telekinesis to push him away.

"Dark Rush!" Snide said, radiated his dark aura brightly as he charged to him and collided. Taiyo skidded across the ground.

"Taiyo!" Ash shouted. "Pika, pi!" Pikachu said with a worried expression.

"Did you think he can win?" Yoshi asked.

"I hope so." Geno said.

Taiyo jumped up and struck down on Snide, but he caught on the blade with his left hand.

"Huh?" Taiyo grunted.

"No way!" Justin said.

"He can block it like this!?" Ash exclaimed.

"Fool, your strength and power are no matter to me." Snide mocked and chuckled, tossed him over on the ground.

Taiyo gets up and cast a Thundara to zap him but Snide protected himself by his left hand and redirected to Taiyo as he stumbled back.

Snide shoots a couple of Dark Fireballs at him which cause a lot of pain. Taiyo kneeled on the ground, feeling his injuries.

"But how?" Taiyo asked, struggling to get up.

"You know what I am talking about; I've nearly had the full power, but it is not enough. I just had a test with you." Snide replied.

Taiyo ignored his pain but Snide wasn't done talking.

"I also find out you're the son of Rosalina, which is very intrigued by me. But you become so weak to fight back." He chuckled.

Taiyo is rising to his feet to keep on fighting as he dashed toward him.

Snide dodged from him, but Taiyo spun around to punch across his face to stun him.

Taiyo quickly used the Limit Trance energy from his Star Necklace and activating the stage of Limit Break.

"Striking Assault!" Taiyo shouted as he threw his ultimate swift attacks on him.

Taiyo finished Snide with one final strike and Snide fell onto the ground unconsciously.

Taiyo breathed exhaustively but he felt so relieved.

"Taiyo won!" Yoshi said.

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu applauded. "Not bad, kid." Geno smirked. Luigi and others ran over to him and aiding.

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised." Taiyo said and grunted in pain.

Then Pikachu turned to see Snide gets up.

"Pi!" Pikachu shouted.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Taiyo and others looked over to Snide who was unscathed as his bruises dissipated into nothing.

"No way!" Justin shouted.

"He healed himself?!" Luigi shocked.

"But that's impossible. I take him down." Taiyo said in confused.

"I am invincible! This fight is not over yet!" Snide yelled, charging his katana and ready to finish them.

"Get behind me!" Taiyo told them, defending with his Keyblade as they embraced themselves.

"Scorn Waves!" Snide yelled, launching the energy waves at them.

"Here it comes." Yoshi said.

Before the energy waves coming straight to them, a ball of shadow with blue static gone straight to the waves and colliding into an explosion.

Taiyo and others were bewildered same as Snide.

"Who dares to intervene?!" Snide demanded.

_"It is who I did."_ Taiyo and others heard the voice coming from the sky and turned up to see powerful Psychic-type Pokemon, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was the Legendary/Artificial Psychic-type Pokemon and created from Mew's DNA. It wore a plain brown cape. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base but thins before ending in a small bulb.

Ash recognized it from the Johto Region despite encountering another Mewtwo from Unova Region.

Luigi and Yoshi did remember it from the Super Smash Tournament.

"What is that?" Justin asked.

"It's Mewtwo." Ash replied.

"You know its name?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah, we kinda met him from the Super Smash Tournament. He is one who defeated by Mario and becoming the champion." Luigi said.

"Mewtwo?! It can't be! You're not the one supposed to be here!" Snide muttered.

_"You will leave, fiend. And don't ever come back!"_ Mewtwo warned firmly.

Snide growled furiously as he transformed into the dark blue wisps of darkness and escaped.

"He's gone." Yoshi said.

Mewtwo is descending to the ground and looked back to the others. Ash walked straight to it along with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Mewtwo, it is good to see you again. Thank you for saving us." Ash said.

_"I'm certainly indeed and it was an honor to see you again, Ash and Pikachu."_ Mewtwo replied.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu said happily.

"How did it talk?" Taiyo asked.

"Mewtwo was the Psychic and he can able to speak telepathically." Yoshi said.

"Cool." Justin said.

Luigi and Yoshi walked over to Mewtwo.

_"Luigi. Yoshi. It's been a far long time."_ Mewtwo said.

"We're pleasantly humbled." Luigi and Yoshi said at the same time.

Mewtwo gave a small smile to them, then it turned to Taiyo.

_"You're Taiyo and I see you morphed into the Keyblade Ranger."_

"That's right." Taiyo returned into his usual form. "You know my name?" He asked.

_"So, I have been told. You're the son of Rosalina."_ Mewtwo stated.

"Rosalina has a son?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, but I know just a little. That's why I need some answers. Did she send you to save us?" Taiyo asked.

_"Yes, I must make sure it will never happen to you. She told all about you and I can never imagine how very special you are."_ Mewtwo replied.

"Then how can you explain about her?" Luigi asked.

_"Rosalina warned me about Snide that he's going after her and that is what my reason I was sent here for."_ Mewtwo answered.

"Where is she?" Justin asked.

_"She was waiting at Oak's Laboratory. I don't know your name."_ Mewtwo replied.

"It's Justin." Justin mentioned his name.

"He is the Blue Turbo Ranger from the Reefside." Taiyo said.

"Ranger? Sounds like he's a Pokemon Ranger." Ash guessed.

"Ash don't be silly. He is the Power Ranger." Luigi said.

"Power Rangers? Oh yeah, I kinda forgot when you told me about stuff." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu sighed, shakes its head.

"Let's go to Oak's Laboratory." Yoshi said.

_"I will be waiting in the front gate of Professor's lab."_ Mewtwo said, teleporting away.

"Well, at least we can walk on the path." Taiyo said.

(Pallet Town – Oak's Lab Outside)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Ash, and Pikachu arrived at the front gate and Mewtwo showed up as well.

"Are you sure you can trust the professor?" Justin asked.

_"Do not worry, Justin. I met Professor Oak for some time ago after I was searching for the meaning of my being."_ Mewtwo reassured.

"You actually met Professor Oak and what does he say to you?" Ash asked curiously.

_"I may say that he could not tell anyone about me and keep the secrets each other."_ Mewtwo replied.

"Alright. I keep a secret with you too." Ash admitted.

"Splendid." Mewtwo said.

(Oak's Lab – Living Room)

Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi, Justin, Ash, Pikachu, and Mewtwo were arrived in the living room and saw Professor Oak and Rosalina were talking to each other.

The living room has a green carpet, two couches, and a table. To the side are a computer and bookshelves.

Professor Samuel Oak is a Pokemon Professor who lives and works at his research lab in Pallet Town. He is is a middle-aged man with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his lab coat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers.

Professor Oak and Rosalina turned their attentions to them.

"Hello, Ash. You arrived back home last night." Professor Oak replied.

"I was just needing some sleep, professor." Ash said.

"Rosalina." Taiyo said. Rosalina walked forward in front of Taiyo.

"Taiyo, we meet again." She smiled lightly.

"Oh, it was you that Rosalina told me everything. I'm Professor Oak." Professor Oak delighted.

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you." Taiyo said and turned to Rosalina.

"Is it true that you're my mother?" Rosalina nodded and said passionately.

"Yes, I am. But you remembered a little." She puts her hands on Taiyo's chin.

"I just don't know anything." Taiyo said.

"Then let me help you." Rosalina said. She waved her wand at him as Taiyo gasped and he saw the vision.

(Flashback)

_Rosalina was on the wooden rocking chair in front of the fireplace at the living room as she is cradling her baby boy as she is humming in a lullaby. _

_"I would name you… Taiyo. My sweet loving little boy. I desire you will be grown up into the brave and powerful Keyblade Ranger to protect the multiverse from evil. Someday, you will understand…"_

_ Baby Taiyo cooing happily. __His vision was fading._

(Oak's Lab – Living Room)

Taiyo opened his eyes, recalled from his memory and gazed at Rosalina for a moment.

"I was the baby when you're holding me." He said as his tears running from his eyes.

"And here I am for you, my son." Rosalina said.

"M…M…Mother." Taiyo embraced her and Rosalina had taken back by his long-lost son, she hugged him back. Others were quite happy to see the reunion of Rosalina and Taiyo including Mewtwo was watching them with a smile.

_"So, he finally found his mother. This is quite an interesting thing I ever have seen."_

"Agreed." Geno added.

"Pika pika pi." Pikachu nodded its head.

"Come to think of it, it was actually the family reunion." Ash grinned.

"Indeed, Rosalina did tell me all about Taiyo. I must admit that he was related to her." Professor Oak said.

Rosalina has pulled herself away from Taiyo.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Taiyo questioned.

"I can't put the risk with you in danger if I could tell you this. It is my secret to keep." Rosalina said.

_"She swore her life not to tell anyone but me and Geno. Not until Snide finds out."_ Mewtwo said.

"Then we must defeat him." Justin said.

"No, it doesn't work on that." Rosalina said.

"Why not?" Luigi asked.

"You see, Snide cannot be killed or destroyed." Mewtwo answered.

Taiyo and others were bewilderment and shocked.

"Yeah, I saw that happened when Snide healed himself. He didn't even have a scratch that I fought him in the other worlds." Taiyo said, remembering at the Metropolis and here on the Kanto Region.

"Yes, he becomes invincible and irresistible." Geno said.

"How he did gain his invincibility?" Yoshi asked.

"There was the old Gerudo myth says, 'In the Darkness lies the Truth.' It is referring that the evil entity concealed into the object known as the Truth." Rosalina said.

"The Truth? What is the Truth, mom?" Taiyo asked.

"All I know that it was giving the user the immortality and Snide learned about it, so he somehow put it inside his own body." Rosalina said.

"Which would it make him indestructible." Luigi said.

"Correct. It is impossible to take away the object from his body." Mewtwo said.

"Oh great!" Justin complained.

"However, there is one solution. Follow me." Professor Oak said as he left the room.

(Professor Oak's Lab – Research Floor)

Taiyo and others were following Samuel Oak to his lab.

"What is it, Professor Oak?" Ash asked. Professor Oak responded by taking the two devices with a symbol of Tails' tail and the small orange orbs.

"These are called the Dividers, made by my friend Tails. It was very resourceful to split any physical objects into two." Professor Oak said.

"Does it work on Snide?" Taiyo questioned.

"Yes. I can show you." Professor Oak has proven it by putting the tree with a rock.

He placed the Dividers on each side of the tree rock, turned the devices on.

"Watch and see what happened." Professor Oak said, pushing the button on the remote.

The Dividers releasing their energy on the tree rock and splitting into two objects.

"Cool, it might work." Ash said.

"But we need a strategy to lure Snide if he comes to us." Luigi said.

"You're right." Yoshi replied.

"However, we still need to find the last piece part of me otherwise I become so powerless without my cape." Geno said.

"Then I can join you to find it." Rosalina said.

"Did you know where it is hidden?" Luigi asked.

"It is life in the ancient temple on New Island where Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket. I will lead you there." Rosalina replied.

"What about Mewtwo?" Justin asked. _"I will hide away from people, but I will be watching you more carefully."_ Mewtwo replied.

"That's great, Mewtwo. You gotta keep us company, okay?" Ash replied.

Mewtwo nodded. _"__Certainly."_

"Guys. We come with you too." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu replied.

"But, kid. It is too dangerous. The Heartless appeared at any time." Luigi said.

"Don't worry, we're got on your back." Ash said.

Yoshi sighed and admitted reluctantly. "Alright. I will accept that."

"When did we leave?" Taiyo questioned.

"Tomorrow morning." Rosalina said.

"Still, there would be plenty of time you want." Professor Oak replied.

"Let me show you my Pokemon from the backyard." Ash said.

"Cool, I wanted to see them myself." Taiyo said.

"Well, we guess we can use our entertainment." Justin said.

"It sure is." Luigi said.

(Oak Corral)

Taiyo and others stepped outside into the field behind Professor Oak's Lab. Ash got his Pokeballs out and tossed them into the air.

"Alright, everyone. Come on out!" Ash said.

The Pokeballs opened up and burst out of them were Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern.

"Talonflame." Talonflame cawed.

"Hawlucha." Hawlucha said.

"Noivern." Noivern growled.

"Guys, this is Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Justin. They were our new friends." Ash said.

All his Pokemon spoke with their own voices to Taiyo, introducing themselves.

"It's nice to meet all of your Pokemon. They look very friendly to me." Taiyo replied.

"By the way, you only had four Pokemon. What about two others?" Yoshi replied and asked.

"I left Greninja and Goodra in the Kalos Region. Greninja is the tough Pokemon that I met it as Froakie at the first day of my journey. I somehow bonded to it which allowed Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja and then I let it be a protector in the region. And as for Goodra, it returned to the swamp and looking after its friends. But I got other Pokemon here on this field, come." Ash said.

Ash showed Taiyo and the group to Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile and all the other Pokémon he had met in the past.

"Why don't you show them your Keyblade? They need more entertaining." Oak said.

"Well, I could've done this before." Taiyo said, summoning the Keyblade in both hands.

A ball of light gleamed from the tip of Warrior Key. Then, out of nowhere, six orbs of light appeared. Taiyo leaping toward one of the orbs of light and performed a fast-striking attack, swinging his Keyblade five times. He then hits another orb of light with a spinning strike, two diagonal strikes and finished with a powerful, downward strike. One orb of light tried to ram into Taiyo up front, but he jumped up into the air with a somersault and swung his Keyblade down right through the orb of light, making it scatter in a spray of light. Another orb of light tried to attack Taiyo from his right-side, but he turned, rolled over onto the grass and sliced toward the orb of light in half, making it disappeared in a flash of light. The final orb of light tries to attack Taiyo from behind while his back was turned. Without even looking, Taiyo back-flipped springing over the orb of light. While he is above the orb of light, Taiyo takes his Keyblade and swings downward, cleaving right through the orb of light as it distinguished with a flash of light. Taiyo landed on the ground, he posed his stance with the Keyblade hanging on his shoulder and smirked smugly.

The Pokémon were all very impressed by Taiyo's skills with his Keyblade. Even Geno, Mewtwo, Ash and Justin were impressed.

"That was quite the performance, Taiyo. The Pokémon are really impressed with your skills." Professor Oak replied curiously.

_"He is quite trained Keyblade Wielder than I expected."_ Mewtwo impressed.

"Well, I'm pretty tired of this. I need to take some break." Taiyo said.

"And so are we." Luigi said.

"Hey. Come to my house, I let you guys met my Mom." Ash said, before leaving the Oak Corral.

"Yes, you can tell me about yourself when we get there." Professor Oak replied as he left.

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Justin followed him. Rosalina and Geno were watching them go.

"Rosalina. Did you think it's time to tell your son a truth about his father's death?" Geno asked.

"No, it will be at the end when it was over." Rosalina said.

_"Spoken the true words from your heart, Rosalina. One day, he learned to understand." _Mewtwo agreed, feeling a little concerned.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Taiyo barely defeated Snide, turns out that Snide is invincible and attacked the rest of the others but stopped by the Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo (from Mewtwo's Returns). Taiyo and others headed to Oak's lab where Rosalina revealed to them that she's Taiyo's mother which may bringed Taiyo's memory into joyful reunion. Finding the way to defeat Snide by removing the object called 'Truth' to take away his invincibility. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	47. Old Shore Wharf and Fire Flower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Ash's House – Kitchen)

Later that night, Ash introduced Taiyo and his companions to his mother Delia.

"I was very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum." Yoshi waved.

"Now, please called me Delia." Delia said.

"Delia, right." Taiyo said.

"So, could you tell me about yourself?" Professor Oak asked.

"I could if I try." Taiyo said.

Taiyo explained to Ash, Delia and Samuel Oak who he was and where he came from. He told them about his missing friends; Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Next, he told them about the Heartless. Then, he explained to them about his Keyblade: Warrior Key that it was a mystical weapon that had many magical powers and abilities that he granted. Next, he told them about Ganondorf, Bowser, and Snide. Taiyo told them about the Great Journey he must now embark on to save them as well as the Universe from Snide's evil plot.

"Wow." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu amazed.

"Oh my." Delia said.

"This is a very interesting story. I'm glad you have explained everything to us, Taiyo. Now we know what the Heartless is, which is why we must be very cautious to them." Professor Oak said.

"There is a way to stop the Heartless by locking the Keyhole in each world that safeguards them from the Heartless as well as the Forces of Darkness." Taiyo replied.

"Once we find it, we can the Heartless at all cost." Luigi said.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Ash said.

"What did you mean, Ash?" Delia asked.

"It means I'll go with them to stop those evil hooligans. It starts tomorrow morning." Ash said.

Delia felt worried as she protested.

"No, Ash. It is too dangerous to go out there far away."

"Hey, don't worry about me, Mom. I promised I will be back home once it was over." Ash said.

"He's right, Delia. We were looking after him from those monsters." Luigi replied.

Delia nodded in response.

"All right but be careful out there."

"I hope you folks will be alright." Professor Oak replied.

"And we need time to get some sleep." Yoshi said.

"Agreed." Justin replied as he yawned.

"We talked the next day then." Professor Oak said.

In Taiyo's shadow, the same orange-red eyes and yellow irises appeared again from before as Pikachu saw it as well. The thing looked at Pikachu who cautiously stepped towards it as it tries to pounce but the small shadowy figure concealed within Taiyo's shadow.

"Pika, pika, pika!" Pikachu replied.

"What is going with you, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he, Luigi, Yoshi, and Justin walked to it.

Taiyo knew Pikachu had seen something on his shadow and looked back to his.

"I guess I feel something hiding in my shadow." Taiyo answered.

"But there is nothing in your shadow. We couldn't see it." Justin said.

"I was wondering, whatever the thing could be the Pokemon hiding in the shadows?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't think it's not Gengar. Something about rarer than any Pokemon." Professor Oak said.

"Are you sure, professor?" Delia asked.

"Hmm… It is getting late; I should head home to my lab." Professor Oak replied and left from the house.

From the outside, Rosalina looked through the windows and put her fingers on it.

"Sleep well, sweetie." Rosalina replied.

(Morning – Pallet Town)

Taiyo and others were ready for themselves as they were outside of Ash's house. Ash Ketchum puts his cap on his head and adjusted perfectly, even remembered putting the Dividers onto his backpack. Rosalina appeared beside them.

"Let's move out." Taiyo said.

"Lead the way, Rosalina." Luigi said.

"Certainly, we'll go to the Old Shore Wharf as the gateway to the island." Taiyo and his group were now taking the leave on the journey to the New Island.

"Good-bye, Ash! I love you!" Delia called to him.

"I will!" Ash called to his mother.

(Fuchsia City)

Taiyo and others were arrived here in the Fuchsia City and saw the Old Shore Wharf that few meters away from them.

"There it is, Old Shore Wharf." Ash said.

"Pika pika pi." Pikachu replied.

"We'll go there now." Yoshi replied.

Before they headed to the dock, they saw the two trainers had battled each other in the battle zone as Blastoise and the new Pokemon called Incineroar were fighting. Ash recognized one of the trainers and it was Gary Oak.

Gary Oak is Ash's first rival and Professor Oak's grandson. He has auburn hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black collared shirt, purple cargo pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead instead of the original gold one, purple wristbands, a light gray fanny pack, and black sneakers with a dark purple backpack.

"It's Gary. He was my rival." Ash replied.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"We were getting tougher each other but we're still friends." Ash answered.

"I see, that wasn't so hard to become friends." Justin said.

"And who's that guy battling with Gary?" Luigi asked, pointing at the other trainer.

The trainer named Cross from Aloha Region; he was very taken serious upon strength but more caring trainer. He has his dark orange hair with the cross shape in its front and yellow eyes. He wears a black vest over his white shirt, a red cargo pants, pair of black wrists and Unown X necklace. His Pokemon are Incineroar and Lycanroc's Dusk Form.

Blastoise was taken a step back after he got hit by Incineroar's Throat Chop.

"Blastoise!" Gary said.

"Finish it, Incineroar! Use Flamethrower!" Cross ordered.

Incineroar charged the fiery energy appeared from its flame belt and shoots a stream of flame.

"Quick, Blastoise, use Rapid Spin!" Gary shouted.

Blastoise pulled its limbs and cannon into its shell and spins faster as it blocked against the Incineroar's Flamethrower and rammed into it.

Incineroar was skidded back and halted but felt a little pain on its chest.

"Not bad for your Pokemon." Cross smirked and ordered. "Use, Cross Chop!"

Incineroar crossed its arms to form an "X" and runs up towards Blastoise.

It then hits the opponent with its crossed arms and pushed it back with its hands as Blastoise was knocked away across the ground.

"Blastoise! Get up!" Gary yelled. Blastoise grunted as it struggles to get up and then fainted.

"You did well, Blastoise." Gary walked to it, takes out his Pokeball, shots a red beam and returned it into the Pokeball.

Cross walked over to his Pokemon and rubbing Incineroar's chest as it growled lightly.

"Nice battle with you, Gary." Cross said.

"Thanks, I almost beat your Incineroar. I'll train my Pokemon to get stronger when we fought." Gary replied.

"Gary!" Gary and Cross turned their attention at Ash and Pikachu.

"Oh, hi Ash! It's so finally meeting you again." Gary said.

"You know him?" Cross questioned.

"A friendly rival of mine." Gary said.

"I never have seen your new Pokemon before." Ash said.

"Oh really? This is my Incineroar." Cross said.

Incineroar growled in greeting.

"And I had this." Cross said.

He took out his Pokeball and came out as Lycanroc (Midnight Form).

"Lycanroc." Lycanroc replied.

"What is that Pokemon?" Gary asked.

"It's a Lycanroc. I got them from the Aloha Region." Cross replied.

"Aloha Region? Wow, there's a lot of new Pokemon out there." Ash said.

"Yes, you can never imagine that." Cross said. Gary turned his attention at Taiyo and others.

"Ash, is this your pals?" Gary asked.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced to you.

This is Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Justin, and Rosalina." Ash said.

"It is nice to meet you all, I'm Gary Oak." Gary replied.

"And called me Cross, don't forget it." Cross said.

"So, is he a Pokemon trainer too?" Gary asked.

"No, Taiyo wasn't a Pokemon trainer. He is the Keyblade wielder." Luigi said.

"The Keyblade wielder?" Cross asked.

Then Taiyo and others heard the people screamed coming from the city.

"How about we talk later?" Taiyo suggested.

"Alright." Cross nodded.

"I fear that the Heartless ambushed right over to the city." Rosalina said.

"Heartless? What are they?" Gary asked.

Haven't any time to explain with Gary and Cross, Taiyo and others headed to the city, leaving the two trainers behind.

"Hey, wait for us!" Cross called out to them as he followed them along with Incineroar.

"Don't try to ask me twice!" Gary retorted.

Taiyo and his group have arrived into the city as they turned their attention at the people running away from the Heartless including the Mon-Shadows, Soldiers, Wizards, and Large Bodies.

"Those things. They were the ones causing a problem with the people and living things." Yoshi answered.

"In that case, we will deal with them." Cross said.

"Yeah, we gotta take them down." Ash Ketchum replied.

"Are you with me, Pikachu?" He asked.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Electivire, I choose you!" Gary said, tossed a Pokeball in the air and released the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

"Electivire." Electivire replied.

"I'll show you who tough. Lycanroc, use Crush Claw!" Cross replied.

Midnight Form Lycanroc ran forward at Large Body that it tried to corner the two kids as it claws glowed red and smashed it down on the ground and it disintegrated into smoke.

"Go! Run!" Cross ordered.

"I'll look after them!" Justin said, as he and two kids flee.

Incineroar charging at the two Soldiers, using its Throat Chop and obliterated them. Taiyo swung his Keyblade at the three Mon-Shadows and vanquished them into oblivion with one hit. He dodged from the car that tossed by one of the Large Bodies. Taiyo used Quick Blitz at it and struck repeatedly until it disappeared into dark ashes. Yoshi pulled out his long tongue to grab the Wizard and used it to slam on every Soldiers and Mon-Shadows, destroying them.

"Okay, finished them off with our electricity powers." Luigi replied as he charged his hands.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, standing beside with Gary.

"Electivire." Gary said.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash and Gary shouted at the same time.

"Pikachuuuu! /Electivire!" Pikachu and Electivire shouted in unison, unleashing the bolts of thunder.

"Lightning Wave!" Luigi shouted, fired the wave of green lightning.

Their combined electrified attack zapped every Heartless and disintegrated them. Taiyo saw the last Large Body straight at Rosalina.

"Mother, look out!" Taiyo warned.

But then something happened as Rosalina summoned her new Keyblade; Falling Comet and sliced it into the void.

The Falling Comet's guard was contrasted with five golden stars and a big white tiara resembling Rosalina's crown on the top of the handle. Its handlebar and blade consist of the light blue comet tail with small sparkling diamonds and its head was on the tip of the blade with shimmer background. Its blade surrounded by two yellow shooting stars, double-helix structure. The teeth are contrasted with three blue stars.

Taiyo turned stunned and gazed at her Keyblade.

"Mom? You are wielding the Keyblade?" Taiyo asked.

Justin, Ash, Gary and Cross were astonished at it as well even Pikachu, Electivire, Incineroar and Midnight Form Lycanroc.

"Of course." Rosalina answered.

"You see in fact, Rosalina is the Keyblade Master."

"No way! My mother is the Keyblade Master?!" Taiyo gasped.

"Keyblade Master?" Ash asked.

"So, there's Keyblade wielder and Master?" Gary asked.

Luigi and Justin have glanced at him with their annoying faces.

"Oh sorry. I was just asking." He replied. "Wow, Mom. That's amazing." Taiyo amazed.

"Thank you. Now, shall we move on?" Rosalina smiled and asked as she walked away from them.

"Um, we still don't know about you." Gary replied. Justin regrouped with them.

"How was it?" "Everyone was safe and sound." Luigi pointed.

"Good." Justin replied. Taiyo and others followed Rosalina.

"We kinda wondering. The Keyblade Master is your title?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Rosalina answered.

"Who trained you?" Cross asked.

"My Father, Fusoya. He put me in the test." Rosalina said.

"Well, which remind of me. You see, back there I was at the Aloha Region. I started training with my Pokemon when I was young and began my first journey right here in the Kanto Region." Cross said before explaining about himself which made Ash stunned in joy.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Really. What about you?" Cross replied smugly.

(Hyrule – Gerudo Desert)

Link is riding on his horse, still venturing through the desert and the Coconut was on the sack that Link holding it on his back. Then he stopped when he saw the shrine that few meters away.

"This must where it hidden." Link said, hopped off from his horse and walked towards to it. He looked closely to see the big red shiny chest with golden patterns and the 'M' word embedded on its top of the lid. Link hears Ghirahim's voice spoke.

"Glad you can find it." Link withdraw his Master Sword and spun around to see Ghirahim who is leaning against the stone pillar.

"Who are you? Were you following me?" He demanded as Ghirahim giggled curiously.

"I was called myself as Ghirahim the Demon Lord. I came here to take the Artifact that what's rightfully mine." He responded.

"So, it's true." Link said.

"True? About what?" Ghirahim questioned as he stepped towards at Link.

"You were serving Ganon. The rumors had told me that." Link answered with firmed expression.

"You knew all along? Huh? In fact, that's the problem with you Link: you think you're so greater than everyone else. But you'll never be as strong as Mario, or as fast as Yoshi, or as smart as Luigi and no one would accept you as a friend." Ghirahim mocked.

"Enough! You're not the one tried to mock me, fiend! And don't you even mess in my head!" Link shouted, wielding his Hylian Shield.

"Well, I guess I would have to kill you first if I need something elegance." Ghirahim replied as he snapped his fingers to materialize his Demon Blades into his hands.

Ghirahim dashed forward to him. Link then bashed him with his shield, causing to stun Ghirahim and slashed him constantly. Ghirahim has pushed away as he summoned the dagger-like diamond projectiles and firing at him. Link struck the daggers, blocking them until the last one goes down. Link charged at Ghirahim and struck him as the Demon Lord deflected and they both locked their blades together. Link and Ghirahim have pushed their blades against each other until Ghirahim caught him off guard by firing the red diamonds in his will and Link got knocked away. Link then jumped attack on him but Ghirahim cast the red diamonds to protect himself. Ghirahim quickly struck him with his twin Demon Blades and Link was thrown across the ground. Link fires the Sword Beam at Ghirahim and stunned him. Ghirahim grunted, licking his lips and throwing some sands right into Link's eyes, blinding him. Link couldn't see anything clearer as Ghirahim kicked him into the ground. He kicked a Master Sword out from Link's right hand as he pointed to his throat with his Demon Blade.

"Hehhehhehheh. Oh, my… You had lost your way of the swordsman.

Now it's time to finish you!" Ghirahim sneered.

Then the orbs of magical energy fired right in front of him and Ghirahim was rolled across the ground until he skidded. Link gets up himself from the ground and turned around to see Lana.

"Lana? What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I was watching your back. At least we were lucky." Lana replied. Ghirahim glared at her.

"I knew you were pursuing my presence. I shall kill you first!" Ghirahim yelled, advanced towards to Lana.

Lana summoned the magical tiles and began shooting at him which made Ghirahim startled and staggered.

Then Link grabbed his Master Sword, so he jumped into the air while Lana made the enchanted wall platforms and he struck a powerful strike diagonally on Ghirahim's chest as he slid back on the sandy ground. Ghirahim held himself from pain and snarled.

"Forget this! I am forfeiting!" Ghirahim said as he clicked his fingers and vanished into the nothingness with black and white diamonds.

"Look like he got away." Link said, sheathed his sword back onto his scabbard.

"Pretty good job yourself, Lana."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just here to help." Lana said with a wink.

"Right. I'm going to get the Artifact before he was coming back to us." Link replied as he moved forward to the shrine and kneel on the ground.

Then he lifted it open the lid as the light irradiated over his and Lana eyes which made herself covered them.

"Now, it exists." Link amazed as he takes out the Fire Flower that had a fiery symbol with the golden patterns.

"I must retrieve it back to Mario." Link said.

"Link, did you think Mario was still hiding?" Lana asked.

"Yes, we still don't know exactly where he is. But I can feel he's out there somewhere in the Universe, training himself to get stronger." Link said.

"I would go with you if you want." Lana said.

"No. It is too dangerous for us to go to the many worlds and I suggested you stay in Hyrule Castle but thank you for lending a hand." Link said as he put the Fire Flower onto the big sack from his horse's saddlebag and hopped on to it.

Link then strolled out of the desert, leaving Lana concerned.

"I guess it was just me." Lana retorted.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Upon their arrival to Old Shore Wharf, they are encountered Ash Ketchum's old rival named Gary who challenged a new trainer from Aloha Region and called himself Cross. During the Heartless battle in the city, Rosalina utterly summoned her Keyblade which shocked Taiyo and his friends. Meanwhile, Link searched the first Artifact which is known as the Fire Flower, he was being followed by Ganondorf's henchman, Demon Lord Ghirahim and fought him to get the Fire Flower. Lana intervened their fight as Ghirahim managed to escape. Link has retrieved the first Artifact and heading out to find Mario, leaving Lana but appreciated her. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	48. To the Temple of Superiority

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Old Shore Wharf – Terminal)

Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi, Justin Ash, Pikachu, Gary, Cross, and Rosalina were entered in the Old Shore Wharf, Rosalina looking for someone.

"Rosalina, whom you are looking for?" Ash asked.

"Someone you knew about him." Rosalina answered, sensing someone was here.

"And when did they get here?" Justin asked.

"Hey, Ash." Then Ash turned to someone as the others did the same thing.

Taken by his surprise, it was Alain and Mairin who were from the Kalos Region and along with Chespie.

Alain is Ash's rival from Kalos and assistant to Professor Sycamore. He is a tall, slim teenager with messy, black hair and blue eyes. He typically sports a pair of baggies, grey pants, a black, leather jacket, black boots, a blue shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. He also wears a pale, blue scarf that closely resembles the flames that appear from Mega Charizard X's mouth.

Mairin is a traveling companion of Alain and her Pokemon was Chespin but its nickname is Chespie. She is a young girl who has brown eyes and red hair. Mairin wears a green hat with orange triangles and a small yellow fuzz on the top. Her accessories consist of a yellow scarf around her neck and a small bracelet on her right hand. Her outfit is a yellow shirt with a small green cloak with two brown stripes holding her green pants, which are curled at the end. She also wears grey socks and brown shoes.

"Alain! Mairin!" Ash rushed to them.

"So glad to see you again!" Mairin gleamed.

"Chespin!" Chespie greeted.

"Like I told you before we will meet again and battled each other. But not right now." Alain said.

Taiyo and others walked towards them.

"Ash, you met them?" Gary asked.

"I first met them in the Kalos Region during my journey." Ash replied, then turned back to Alain.

"How was your quest in Kalos?"

"We all got the Mega Stones. It was about one long month to find them all." Mairin said.

"The Mega Stones?" Gary asked.

"Mega Stones are the powerful stones that can be allowed the Pokemon triggered Mega Evolution to become stronger." Alain explained.

"Wow, I wished I can have one of them." Gary awed.

"Of course, you will need it and that why I finally got my Mega Ring back." Alain answered as he held up his right arm to them to show another Mega Ring.

"Now, who are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"I'm Gary Oak." Gary replied.

"Wait, Gary Oak? As Professor Oak's grandson?" Alain asked.

"You know my gramps?" Gary asked.

"I heard a lot about him. He was a very educated Pokemon Researcher in Kanto. Reminds of me I was Professor Sycamore's assistant." Alain said.

"Really? Cool! You are so experienced, assistant. Not bad." Gary said.

Having Cross scoffed with a grin.

"Well, thank you for your compliment." Alain said. Cross introduced himself to them.

"Name's Cross. I am a new trainer to start my first journey in the Kanto Region." Cross said.

"Your first journey here?" Mairin asked.

"Yeah, I will become a stronger trainer that any others never defeated me." Cross admired. Alain turned to Taiyo, Yoshi, and Luigi.

"You guys must be Taiyo, Luigi, and Yoshi." Alain said.

"Yes, we are." Taiyo replied.

"And you are?" Mairin asked.

"Justin Stewart. The Blue Turbo Ranger." Justin said his name.

"Turbo Ranger?" Alain questioned.

"He is one of the Power Rangers. He was on our team." Yoshi said.

"I used my Morpher to morph into the Power Ranger." Justin added.

"He is the superhero?" Mairin asked.

"Oh, I see what you mean. It took me to realize a little longer. Forgive me." Alain replied.

"Why are you guys coming here?" Ash asked.

"Rosalina had called us after our quest to collect all the Mega Stones throughout the Kalos Region." Alain said.

"So, we used the boat to get us over here as fast as possible." Mairin said.

"We know Snide was getting stronger and that why we were going to help you." Alain said.

"Yeah, I can't believe we make us a team." Ash cheered. Alain smiled at him. "Thanks. Let's move out to the island."

(Old Shore Wharf – Dock)

Once Taiyo and his group were in the dock, they saw the motor yacht that embedded with Charizardite X symbol.

"Professor Sycamore build it for me just in case of traveling around the regions." Alain explained.

"Is it faster enough for us to go to New Island?" Yoshi questioned.

"It is. It would take about a few minutes to get there." Alain said. "All aboard!" Luigi said.

As Taiyo and others got on the motor yacht, Alain started an engine and revved off from the dock to the New Island.

(Alian's Motor Yacht – Lounge Deck)

Yoshi, Gary, Cross, Mairin, and Chespie were on the lounge room, having their conversation except for Gary who takes a nap and leaning against the couch.

(Alian's Motor Yacht – Wheelhouse Deck)

Alain is piloting on the wheelhouse and looking down at his new Mega Ring, thinking about Lysandre who gave the first Mega Stone and Keystone to him.

(Alain's Motor Yacht – Sun Deck)

Ash, Geno, Pikachu, and Yoshi were taking a small break. Taiyo and Rosalina were leaning together on the balcony.

"Mother, what was my father like?" Taiyo asked.

"Oh, I never thought you haven't asked me about him. Okay, here it goes. Your father Eraqus was a Keyblade Master and his skills were strictly advanced…"

"No, not that. What is he like? When he wasn't fighting and when he was with us?" Geno turned his attention at them. Rosalina smiled softly and well-spoken.

"He was just like you."

"Like me?" Taiyo asked.

"Strong and brilliant and humor. And oh, so handsome!" Rosalina leaned over and lightheartedly grabbed his cheek gently.

"Ugh, mother!" Taiyo groaned.

"Very useful to say." Geno commented.

"Where is he?" Taiyo asked.

Rosalina sighed deeply and sadly.

"I'm afraid your dad's gone." Rosalina said.

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone? Tell me." Taiyo replied.

"Well, he was killed." Rosalina griefed, shocked Taiyo

. "Killed? How so?" Taiyo asked.

"I never make it in time to save him, I'm sorry." Rosalina felt sorrow for her loss.

"Mother…" Taiyo replied with a concerned look.

(Alain's Motor Yacht - Lounge Deck)

Justin was talking to Mairin, Gary and Cross about himself become a ranger when he was kid, a decade ago and he also mentioned the fights against the evil Divatox's forces alongside with other Turbo Rangers.

"Whoa, I knew you're so awesome back there. I never imagined myself just like me and Chespie." Mairin said.

"I wish I could meet one of the oldest rangers." Gary admitted.

"It is hard to believe, you guys. He knows how to fight the baddies." Luigi said.

Then the motor yacht got struck which made Luigi, Yoshi, Gary, Mairin, and Cross trembled back, but they managed to hold on themselves.

"What was that?!" Yoshi shouted.

(Alain's Motor Yacht – Wheelhouse Deck)

Alain saw the group of Heartless including Battleships, Yellow Operas, Air Pirates and Darkballs.

Battleships are the large galleon-like Emblem Heartless that fly in the air via a propeller. Each of the ships had a Heartless captain, blue in color and wearing an eyepatch, black pirate hat with a skull on the headband, white gloves, and a blue admiral's jacket with red and gold trim. The ship itself is a bit more ornate; while made of what appears to be ordinary wood, it is decorated in bright pink and purple and features a prow covered in horns, a skull figurehead, and a cannon with a sharp spike as ammo at the very front. On the left-hand side, just behind the prow, is the ship's spiky anchor. Two smaller cannons sit on either side of the ship further back. Although the ship appears to be powered by wind, as seen from the black sails, the giant propeller on the mast, and two smaller propellers on the stern, the ship also has two grey oars jutting from the sides.

Air Pirate is an Emblem Heartless and dressed in a blue-and-white striped headscarf, a light blue neck wrap, skull-shaped shoulder pads, golden bracelets, bright blue baggy pants tied with a yellow sash, a brown knee-pad on its left leg, and long, narrow black shoes with brown straps. It also had a trim blue-skinned torso and bright purple wings.

"Heartless!" Alian exclaimed as he quickly left from the wheelhouse deck.

(Alain's Motor Yacht – Sun Deck)

Ash and Pikachu were ready to battle as Pikachu frowned and sparks emitting from its cheeks.

"Chuuu…" It growled.

"Look like we got to do this." Yoshi said.

Luigi, Alain, Gary, and Cross joined the group as Justin already morphed into a Blue Turbo Ranger with his Turbo Hand Blasters.

"I told Mairin to stay put to make sure she will be saved with her Chespie." Alain said.

"Good. We concentrated on them." Luigi said.

Gary and Cross tossed their Pokeballs out to summon Umbreon and Lycanroc (Midnight Form).

Some of the Yellow Operas and Air Pirate flew toward them.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" Gary called.

"Stone Edge!" Cross ordered his Pokemon.

Umbreon fired the beam of spinning black and purple circles at Yellow Operas and vanquished them into oblivion.

Lycanroc (Midnight Form) shoots the sharp-edged rocks at few Air Pirates. Battleships fired their cannons at the band.

"Quick, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as its tail turned into the solid metal and begun deflecting against the cannonballs.

Yoshi was helping Pikachu as he kept kicking the cannonballs and some of them damaging on their ships.

"That did effectively them." Taiyo said, seeing the chance by tossed his Keyblade to take three of them out of their existence into nothingness and sent it back to his hand.

The three Darkballs ramming into him but Taiyo avoided from them as he slashed one of them. A second Darkball tried to charge chomping at him as Taiyo swung his Keyblade for a few times and it disintegrated. Then, another Darkball coming toward behind his back but Ash quickly turned his attention at it.

"Quick, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, unleashing the bolt to zap it and exploded into a black puff of void. Taiyo turned around to Ash and Pikachu.

"Thank you, guys." He replied. Luigi dodged from Air Pirates' flying attacks and he unleashed Rapid Thunder Shot to obliterate them into darkness.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Alain shouted.

Charizard spewed a fire breathing at the Yellow Operas and burned them into ashes.

"Take that!" Justin shouted, shooting an energy blast to obliterate Darkballs into pieces of ashes.

Rosalina summoned her Falling Comet and held it up the air.

"Thundaga!" She unleashed the multiple thunderbolts to disintegrate them.

Taiyo and others were stunned by Rosalina's Thundaga magic.

"Cool!" Gary exclaimed.

"Save for the moment." Alain replied, having quickly snapped out of his trance and head down to the wheelhouse deck.

"Mother, will you teach me one of your strongest spells?" Taiyo asked.

"Maybe soon. I will teach you with only a single spell." Rosalina said.

"Which is?" Taiyo questioned.

"Spiritual Burst." Rosalina answered.

"Spiritual Burst?" Ash asked.

"It is a powerful light magic attack within the user's heart. It is very hard and more mentally, it could take about one or two months to master it." Luigi explained.

"Pika." Pikachu replied with an amazed look.

"Guys, look over there!" Cross exclaimed.

Taiyo and others turned to see the island that they were heading straight forward to it which is a little far away.

"It's… the New Island." Ash said.

"Lies within the ancient temple known as The Temple of Superiority, connection to all the hearts of Legendary Pokemon." Rosalina said.

"Wow! Really?" Ash replied.

"Of course, it is where you met all the Legendaries. It has become one of the wonders in the Pokemon world and it has Fusoya created it." Yoshi said.

"Man, I can't wait to meet all of them." Gary replied.

"And I'm pumped up to defeat them." Cross smirked, crossing his arms.

"Which is why I put Geno's cape as the ceremony." Rosalina replied.

"That's so amazing!" Ash exclaimed.

"Indeed, I'm ready for myself." Geno said.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Throne Room)

Ghirahim holds the dark crystal ball to show Snide to see Taiyo and others were heading for their mission.

"They were heading to the New Island where holding the ceremony at the Temple of Superiority." Ghirahim said.

"Temple of Superiority? Interesting. Excellent work, Ghirahim. I can sense the Keyhole lies in that sacred place." Snide replied.

"Should I proceed myself?" Ghirahim questioned. "Yes, Ghirahim. We will be there as soon as possible." Snide replied and called out for Koopaling.

"Morton!" Morton Koopa was being summoned as he kneeled to him.

Morton has a dark brown skin tone, except for his face, which is white. He also has a unique star mark (although Larry now has a similar marking) on the left side of his face which is centered on his left eye and covers part of his snout and cheek. He also has a four-ribbed, light, plated belly and a single tan-colored pad on each foot. His shell is black, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short, spikes are circled with light grey rings. He has small, circular-shaped gray eyes, like Ludwig's. He has a round head and a large and burly body, making him both taller and broader than most of his siblings. His three black hairs were at the top of his hair.

"Master Snide. What have you summoned me for?" Morton Koopa asked.

"We will go to New Island before the moment ceremony." Snide said.

"It will be my pleasure." Morton chuckled.

"Oh boy, his attitude is quite impulsive and foolhardy." Ghirahim commented, swiping his hair.

(New Island – Cavern Dock)

Below the island, Taiyo and others were arrived in the Cavern Dock and saw Mewtwo was standing on the pier as Alain halted his motor yacht and everyone was walked out of the boat.

"Hello, Mewtwo." Taiyo said as Mewtwo nodded to him.

"What's that Pokemon?" Mairin asked.

"Mewtwo. It is where it lived on this island created by scientists and becoming powerful Pokemon by cloning from Mew's genetic codes." Rosalina said.

"I never saw it before. It is extremely rare." Alain said. _"I am pleased you all here with newcomers. The ceremonial will be shortly in a few minutes."_ Mewtwo informed.

Gary, Mairin, Alain, and Cross gasped in surprise.

"It can talk!" Cross exclaimed.

"But how?" Gary asked.

"I think it spoke with telepathy which means it using its psychic abilities." Mairin answered.

"Chespin." Chespie murmured.

_ "That is correct, child. You seem had a small knowledge in your mind."_ Mewtwo remarked.

"Oh, thanks." Mairin shrugged.

"Wait a minute, are you still hiding away from everyone?" Alain asked.

_"I'm so concerned like you and do keep a secret with me from them."_ Mewtwo firmly warned. "Oh, right. I keep your word for it." Alain said.

_"Then followed me. We don't want the others to keep waiting much longer."_ Mewtwo replied as he walked up to the stairs.

Taiyo and others followed it to the upstairs.

"I want to challenge that Mewtwo." Cross said.

"Oh, I want to see how tough it is." Gary said.

"Look, guys, I may know your inclinations very well, but you two are not allowed to fight Mewtwo or other Legendaries under any circumstances, is that clear?" Luigi asked.

"Aw, come on. I was curious." Gary groaned.

"Seriously?" Cross questioned.

"You just have to take his word for it." Rosalina said, understood the urgent situation and having shared the agreement with Luigi.

Cross pouted and shook his head. Mewtwo stopped as it holds out its hand to wait for them and pushed the secret switch on the stone wall as the boulder opened from the outside and slides outside to side.

(New Island – Entrance to the Temple of Superiority)

Taiyo and the group walked out of the cave and saw the enormous temple yet delicate. It has a big top of the dark green dome, six pillars surrounded it and very beautiful colorful glass stains windows.

"Wow, what astounding temple!" Justin gleed.

"Man, I never imagined seeing that." Gary murmured.

"Come on, we got no time for this." Luigi said.

They walked forward to the giant gate as Rosalina summoned her Falling Comet and swooshed it in the air, making the gate opened widely.

(Temple of Superiority – Eternity Hall)

Taiyo and others were astounded to see this place bigger well-designed like chapel but much modern style.

The Eternity Hall had comprised the two large opposing bifurcated rows of benches facing towards a central aisle which bisects the room. At one end is commonly found a pedestal which Geno's Cape floated in the air and the throne chair that resembling Rosalina's clothes but added with the glistening stars. It is familiar to Mewtwo's entrance hall.

"As we have arrived, all the Legendaries representing in each region are organized as we speak." Rosalina said.

"Guys, look!" Ash said as he pointed at the legendaries in each pair of rows.

On the far-left row were Mew, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Ho-Oh, Latios, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Hoopa, Diancie and Genesect Army (lead by Red Genesect). On the far-right corner were Lugia, Celebi, Latias, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Regigigas, Meloetta, Volcanion, and Magearna.

"There's an only ton of them!" Mairin exclaimed with amazed expression and seeing the group of Legendary Pokemon.

"Pika." Pikachu replied.

"Chespin." Chespie amazed.

"You think it would be enough for every Legendary Pokemon?" Alain asked.

_"Only 20 to 30 of them were allowed in the ceremony."_ Mewtwo said.

"Which means we can't bring many Legendary Pokemon here against Fusoya's wisdom oath." Rosalina added.

"Did he actually made his oath and he didn't tell us?" Yoshi asked in sarcastically tone.

"Of course, Fusoya couldn't speak with his mind, it would be too reasonable. So, she just let us remind of it." Luigi remarked.

_"Therefore, we must not let Snide and his subordinates intervene in here after the ceremony has finished."_ Mewtwo replied.

Then the giant door shut itself and Rosalina sealed them with protective enchantments.

"Well, it should keep them from our safety." Justin replied. _"Hurried on, my friends. We don't want them waiting for us."_ Mewtwo replied.

(New Island – Outside of the Temple of Superiority)

Snide, Ghirahim and Morton Koopa have arrived sooner than Taiyo and his friends.

"There it is." Morton said. Ghirahim smirked as he walked right in front of the gate and tried to reach his hand to touch. Once touched, he got repelled by the enchantments spark and backed away.

"That fool Rosalina put around this temple with her protective spell. So, no one would ever get in or out." Ghirahim grunted.

"You think it would be impenetrable?" Morton asked.

"Is it impenetrable, however, my powers have nearly grown as it takes sooner or later." Snide said.

"Are you sure, Master Snide?" Ghirahim asked.

"Let me wait for a little moment. Summon the Heartless to get them through that temple." Snide said as he closed his one eye and his dark aura started to glow within him, taking his time.

"So, we just wait and do nothing?" Morton asked with a bored expression.

"Just be patient and see." Ghirahim replied, snapping his fingers to summon the Heartless and they appeared.

(Temple of Superiority – Eternity Hall)

Taiyo and others walked forward into the debate area. Mewtwo turned to the legendaries and informed them.

_"I give you a welcome to our guests."_ Keldeo recognized Ash Ketchum from Unova Region when battling Kyurem's second fight. Keldeo jumped off from left row and landed in front of Ash and Pikachu.

_"Ash. Pikachu. Am I glad to see you?"_ Keldeo said.

"Hi, Keldeo." Ash smiled.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

Diance and Hoopa joined up with him.

"Hi, Ash! Hi, Pikachu!" Hoopa and Diance said in unison.

"Diance. Hoopa." Ash agreed.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

Volcanion walked right in front of them alongside with Magearna.

_"Ash Ketchum, it's been a while."_ Volcanion replied.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu said.

_"Yes, it's great to see you too, yellow nuisance."_ Volcanion said. Ash walked up to Taiyo and others.

"Guys, I liked you to meet my friends. Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Geno, Gary, Cross, Alain, and Mairin." He introduced them.

Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion stepped forward to the others.

_"So, the prophecy is revealed. This boy has been chosen by the Keyblade itself."_ Cobalion replied.

"You knew I was the Keyblade wielder?" Taiyo asked.

_"We all aware of your quest in traveling across the multiverse."_ Virizion said_. _

_"Because you saved many lives of each world and kicked those Heartless butts!"_ Terrakion gleamed.

"And you're so cool!" Hoopa added, levitating next to Terrakion. Mewtwo flew between the Legendaries.

_"My friends. The ceremony has already begun."_ Mewtwo reminded.

Then they all went back into their rows while Rosalina walked right to the throne chair and sat calmly as Mewtwo flew next to her.

"We all gathered here in this ceremony with our guests and dedicated for my creation and loyal friend, Geno." Rosalina said.

Geno walked out from the group and approached to her and Mewtwo, kneeled to them.

Mewtwo used his telekinesis to open the chest and the cape floated in the air in front of Geno.

_"Geno, I bestowed of your final piece; the cape is now yours."_ Mewtwo said.

Geno stepped towards his cape and he is about to grab it. Geno puts his cape back on, feeling his power surging through his chest as the golden aura glowed spreading all over his body and restored his abilities back which amazed everyone. Rayquaza gave a low growl in anticipation.

_"Geno has restored his powers back."_ Terrakion said.

"In additional reminding option, Taiyo would want to speak all of you, even though he liked to meet some legendaries. So please wait for three minutes." Rosalina said.

"Oh boy, I'm feeling nervous about them." Taiyo said.

"Take it easy, Taiyo. You better calm your wits." Luigi said.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. Just speak clearly and act yourself." Alain replied.

"He's right, I met many kinds of Legendary Pokemon and there's nothing to be afraid of." Ash said.

"I'm not afraid, I'm felt a little excited about them." Taiyo said.

(New Island – Outside of the Temple of Superiority)

Snide opened his one yellow eye which it glowed in dark blue and slowly rose up to his feet.

"Master Snide, I gathered the Heartless forces by now." Ghirahim said.

"Good. Now, time to break the protective barrier." Snide replied and then chuckled as he recharged his katana sword into full power which it takes a little longer.

(Temple of Superiority – Eternity Hall)

After three minutes have passed, Mewtwo called to Taiyo.

_"Taiyo. Would you care to speak all the Legendary Pokemon?"_ He asked.

"Sure." Taiyo nodded, rushing into the center and gave a speech to them.

"I'm Taiyo, I used to be traveled with my friends to defend against the evil creatures lurking in each world. I was looking for my friends, Sora, Riku and Kairi who were still out there. I want any of you would accept my challenge because I need to get stronger and improved my abilities so I can able to defeat Snide and his goons." All the Legendaries looked at each other concerned of Taiyo's challenge.

Mewtwo encouraged to them. _"I believe Taiyo would like to demonstrate which one of you can accept his challenge and skills."_

Cobalion walked out from the left row and spoke to Mewtwo. _"I, Cobalion, leader of the Sword of Justice, let one of my finest official members: Keldeo."_

Keldeo felt the excitement and satisfied as he jumped over next to his leader.

_"I am accepting your challenge, Taiyo. Because I'm warmed up for this!"_ Keldeo smiled.

"Alright, Keldeo. Thanks." Taiyo replied and then turned to Mewtwo.

"I was just wondering; did you ever fight someone like Mario at the tournament? Because trainers weren't about to fight the Pokemon. Do you know why?" Taiyo asked.

_"Truth is, humans aren't allowed to fight the Pokemon against the Trainer's rule. But the oath I made myself that the humans were capable of fighting, even Mario has."_ Mewtwo replied.

"Then that is a case I will allow with it." Taiyo said.

"However, you two can only fight outside." Rosalina said as she snapped her finger to unveil the rainbow tall glass stained window and revealed to the Celestial Stadium.

Celestial Stadium had the ground field with crystal obstacles and long arched spectator seats.

"It's the stadium! Cool! Way better than the others." Ash commented.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

_"We will be satisfied to watch the combat match."_ Mewtwo said.

"I agreed." Rosalina smiled.

Then the shadowy thing came out from Taiyo's shadow and revealed itself to them. Justin gasped at it and pointed at it.

"Guys, there's another Pokemon over there!" He said. Everyone turned their attention at it as Mewtwo was utterly surprised even the other Legendaries. It was Marshadow, Groomdweller Pokemon.

Marshadow is a humanoid Pokémon that appears to be made of smoky gray shadows. The area around its face resembles headgear, such as a helmet. On top of the helmet are two curled horns or ears with a wispy horn between them. Its eyes are orange-red with yellow pupils, and above each eye is a yellow, oval marking. Each arm has a small bump on the wrist. Around its neck is a smoky collar and there is a trail of shadows on each foot.

"It is Marshadow." Rosalina said.

"What's Marshadow?" Alain asked.

"Marshadow is unique Mythical Pokemon that lurks in any humans' shadows as a guide, it can understand their feelings and copies their abilities." Rosalina answered.

"No way, it is hiding in Taiyo's shadow this whole time." Ash amazed.

"Wow, amazing." Cross replied.

_"But what is it doing here?"_ Virizion asked.

_"I believe, it is sensing something dark in Taiyo's heart." _Mewtwo replied, which made some of the others worried.

"You mean Taiyo has his own darkness?" Luigi asked.

"That's right, Luigi. You see, the legend says that if Marshadow sensed every darkness in people's heart, it will seal the dark powers away by absorbing." Rosalina said.

"That's sound quite useful." Geno replied.

"I don't understand, mother. Why did I have the darkness in my heart?" Taiyo worried.

"I'm not so sure, but it lingers your heart if you overcome with uncontrollable rage and hatred." Rosalina felt the same feeling as his son.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty bad." Yoshi concerned.

_"But don't worry, Marshadow will look after him, in case if something happened to him."_ Mewtwo calmed as he turned at Marshadow.

Marshadow nodded its head in agreement.

"It sure kinda nice for help." Justin replied.

"Now then, should we continue?" Geno asked.

(Crystal Bastion – Fusoya's Chamber of Annals)

Fusoya gazed at the large blue gemstone to see Taiyo and others along with the Legendary Pokemon including Mewtwo.

"I was being so proud to see my grandson challenge Keldeo." Fusoya agreed, then he heard the doors opened and saw Shadow the Hedgehog came over to him.

"Ah, Shadow. What is the news you're brought?" Fusoya asked.

"I had informed about Lucina finding the second Artifact and she ended up to the world of Equestria, looking for it." Shadow replied.

"Outstanding. I also had the message from my dear friend Chancellor Gladio who gone into the very far land to search many bravery warriors to protect many lives from the wicked forces called Storm Guards led by the Storm King." Fusoya said.

"Does Lucina involve this?" Shadow asked.

"Negative. She is now on the Everfree Forest." Fusoya replied.

"She cannot do this alone; I have to help her out." Shadow replied.

"No need to. She and Link will lose their life at the hands of someone evil as I foresaw the future." Fusoya assured.

"What future do you see?" Shadow asked.

"There were two evil beings, one of them had the right arm that preys any living beings as a weapon and the other that the Darkness referred to a person." Fusoya replied.

"Darkness referred to a person?" Shadow asked.

"Therefore, it is nothing to worry about. Return to Dawn Mane Town and give a message to Sonic and his friends about Geno has now fully restored." Fusoya replied.

"As you wished." Shadow nodded as he left the chamber.

(Lost Moon of Oracle)

Shadow leaving from the palace, he gazed at his heart charm.

"Rouge, you are still out there waiting for me." He sighed.

(Flashback)

_Back into the Dawn Mane Town, Shadow and Rouge the Bat were watching the sunset as they stood on the building roof. _

_"Oh, it's beautiful isn't it, Shadow?" Rouge asked. _

_"The reason is why I spent so much time with you." Shadow said. Rouge giggled at him, putting her arms wrapping around Shadow which made him confused. _

_"Sonic and others were doing a lot of fun, Shadow. I do have my own reason for you because I have feelings for you." Rouge leaned in, whispered to his ear in the last part. Shadow blushed a bit, putting her arms away. _

_"Rouge, we were not in a thing. I told you already; we were just friends…" He replied. _

_"Oh no, we were more than friends. Here." Rouge hands the heart charm to him as Shadow looked at it and takes it. _

_"What is this?" Shadow asked. _

_"This is just a token that reminds when we were first met. Don't lose it. If you want to think about saying that you loved me, let me know." Rouge winked at him before she walked off. _

_"Where are you going?" Shadow asked. _

_"Another assignment, it won't be long, sweetheart." Rouge answered, went flying into the air and disappeared into the clouds._

(Present time)

"I made a promise to you, Rouge. I may work alone but I can't abandon my friends." Shadow replied, summoning the Corridor of Darkness and entered to the portal.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Taiyo and others are soon joined by Alain, Mairin and Chespie from Kalos Region and traveled on the boat to the New Island where all the Legendary Pokemon gathered here together at the Temple of Superiority. While Ghirahim, Morton Koopa and Snide were ready to crash the ceremony. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	49. The Rage of Darkness has awokened

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Temple of Superiority – Celestial Stadium)

Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Ash, Pikachu, Gary, Mairin, Chespie, Alain, Cross, and Lycanroc (Midnight Form) were on the left spectator seats. Mew, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Latios, Latias, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Regigigas, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Meloetta, Genesect Army, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, and Magearna were sitting on right side of the spectator seats. On the center of the spectator's seats were Rosalina, Geno, and Mewtwo while Marshadow standing next to them. Taiyo and Keldeo faced each other in the field.

"I'm started to get a little worried about Taiyo." Ash said.

"I know, Ash. I just hope he would be fine by himself." Alain replied.

"Me too." Cross added.

_"We were lucky had with Marshadow."_ Mewtwo replied before gives the announcement to them. _"Whether you win or lose, it depends on each of your abilities. Fight_ well."

Taiyo summoned his Keyblade as he ran forward at Keldeo who's doing the same. Keldeo fired its Focus Blast at Taiyo, who successfully dodged the light-blue powerful energy ball as he used his Sliding Dash to counterattack him, knocked him down right against the crystal obstacle. Keldeo gets back up to the ground, Taiyo tossed his Warrior Key at him, but he swiftly jumped over the Keyblade and lunged at Taiyo.

_"__Take this!"_ Keldeo grunted, releasing the Hydro Pump from his hooves at Taiyo that the jet of water sending him into one of the crystalline obstacles, crashed and fell on the ground. The water dripped from Taiyo's hair as he got wet and Keldeo walked to him.

_"Sorry, did I spray on you with water?"_ Keldeo asked.

Taiyo chuckled in response, wiped some wet off his hair. "As long as the water-cooled me down while fighting."

Keldeo grinned as he charged to him with a Double Kick and Taiyo moved away while he kicked onto the obstacle which made cracked. Taiyo smirked as he cleaved his Keyblade to smash it as the crystal pillar collapsed and send the pile of chunks onto Keldeo.

"Nice show, Taiyo!" Justin cheered.

"You got him!" Mairin said.

"Chespin!" Chespie praised. Volcanion scoffed.

_"Keldeo is powerful, he is still arrogant during the fight."_

_"I do say Keldeo is having a propensity to try and take on challenges."_ Cobalion sighed.

_"I had never seen that boy fought Keldeo before."_ Red Genesect replied with disbelief.

Keldeo tried to use Hydro Pump to get out from the pile of chunks and still pumping the water while flies in the air. "Fira!" Taiyo shot a medium ball of fire at Keldeo which stunned him to fell on the ground and collided. Keldeo climbed onto the next large crystal, performing the Double Team to duplicate his copies.

"Be careful, it is using its Double Team." Ash warned.

"Got it." Taiyo said before cast the Thundara spell. "Thundara!"

Taiyo is sending the several bolts at them and dissipated into thin air. Keldeo lunged out from the hiding spot and launched Focus Blast at Taiyo which made him impact, grunted in pain and fell on the ground with one knee.

"Keep at it, Keldeo!" Hoopa cheered.

Taiyo winced that he has taken a few damages on his body and know what to do.

"Cura!" Taiyo shouted, healing himself with a great amount of pure blue aura and his bruises were dissipated.

"Would you look at that?" Mairin asked, surprised as the Trainers had.

"I'm surprised as much as you were." Cross replied.

"He able to conjure his magic to heal himself?" Gary amazed.

"I'm sure he can get a hang with it." Luigi said. "Pika pi." Pikachu replied. Keldeo stands further away from Taiyo.

_"You want to keep going?"_ Keldeo asked.

"I'm going to take on the next level. It's Morphin' Time!" Taiyo shouted, drew his small key to insert into his Warrior Key Morpher and transformed into Keyblade Sun Ranger.

"Wow, looked at him!" Gary replied.

"Is he morphed into a Ranger?" Alain asked.

_"Indeed yes, one of the chosen Keyblade Rangers who defend every world."_ Cobalion replied.

_"He is truly amazing!"_ Diance exclaimed.

Magearna making mechanical chattering in a proud tone.

_"You said it, Magearna."_ Volcanion smirked.

_"I see you become the Keyblade Ranger which I was waiting to see it. You didn't know I can able to transform when I challenged Kyurem and beyond my potential."_ Keldeo replied.

"Wait, you mean change?" Taiyo asked, slightly surprised.

_"You must never underestimate the Sword of Justice!"_ Keldeo bellowed, enveloping in bright blue light that illuminates around the stadium.

Once his glowing light dissipated, it revealed Keldeo's Resolute Form.

"Keldeo has changed!" Yoshi replied.

"I say, it is getting tougher than it looks." Alain commented.

"Look like Keldeo moved up to the next level." Terrakion chuckled.

Taiyo is even more surprised and impressed.

"This is your true form?" Taiyo asked.

_"That's right, I managed to achieve it to learn the true weight of my sword. And now I have got stronger."_ Keldeo replied.

"So am I. I had been through a lot of training every day." Taiyo said.

(Outside of Temple of Superiority)

Snide chuckled enviously and raised his katana, to form the large dark purple energized blade with sparks emitting.

"Sword of Vengeful!" He brought it down upon the barrier which it weakly to sustain itself as it cracked within it and shattered in a big blow.

(Temple of Superiority – Celestial Stadium)

Taiyo and Keldeo were about to fight but they felt a tremendous rumbling coming from outside the same goes for the spectators.

"What was that?!" Ash shocked. "Oh no! Snide must somehow break through the barrier I cast on!" Rosalina alerted.

"That's not possible!" Gary exclaimed. "We need to take care of them and fight!" Cross replied, gripping his fists.

_"No. Let the other Legendaries handle this."_ Mewtwo replied as he gives a gesture to Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, and Rayquaza and they were heading to the Eternity Hall.

"I'm concerned about Snide will be here soon." Taiyo replied.

_"Hey, let worry for later as long as we are here to fight. After this, we can take on them."_ Keldeo said.

"Your right, we will get stronger if we weren't worried." Taiyo said, beneath his helmet-like mask.

Keldeo charging at Taiyo with its horn but Taiyo dodged from it and kicked him towards across the ground.

"Nice kick!" Mairin cheered.

Keldeo shook himself to ease the pain and fired his Focus Blast towards Taiyo as he guarded with his Keyblade against the light blue powerful energy ball and grunted. Taiyo used his strength to push a ball of Focus Blast headed straight to Keldeo which made him direct impact and exploded. Keldeo slid across the ground and stopped to a stand. Keldeo used his Hydro Pump to thrust into the air and fired the Focus Blast at him which Taiyo jumped up to slice the energy orb into two and exploded into smoke. Taiyo used a cloud of smoke as an advantage by tossed his Warrior Key at Keldeo that stunned it and Taiyo pummeled him repeatedly. Keldeo has dropped off the air into the ground. Keldeo breathed heavily and slowly but sharing his confidence.

_"I gotta say… You looked kinda tougher than I thought."_ Keldeo said.

Taiyo rushed forward to him as Keldeo extended his horn which it glowed yellow and strikes his Secret Sword at him, but Taiyo blocked it diagonally. They are both pushed each other in strength with their grunting.

"Come on! Fight it!" Luigi shouted.

"Give everything you got!" Cross yelled.

Taiyo kneed at Keldeo's face to stun him and give a powerful slash at him to send Colt Pokemon to the crystalline rocks, then crashed. Keldeo was struggling to stand up to the feet, Taiyo is running forward to him. Keldeo was quickly recovered as he swung his Secret Sword to throw the dust into Taiyo and blinded him. Keldeo then jabbed him with his extended horn and flung him right over to the crystal pillar. Taiyo is weakly standing up, feeling tired and breathed slowly.

_"What's the matter, feeling already tired?" _Keldeo asked.

Taiyo felt a pain shock in his head as he grasped on it.

"Taiyo?!" Keldeo concerned, walking to him carefully. Rosalina gasped in horror as Mewtwo know something happened to him with a concerned look.

_"This is not good…"_ Mewtwo replied.

"Luigi, what is going with him?" Gary asked.

"I had no idea, but to tell you this; something really bad happening to him." Luigi answered.

Ash, Gary, Cross, Alain, and Mairin were shocked and turned to Taiyo, even their Pokemon were also worried. Taiyo grunted in pain as his body was steadily being strained onto all fours and the black and red aura enveloped his body, unleashing the outrageous roar and causing the darkness overwhelmed him. Then it exploded with the black shockwave spreading out of the stadium and the island as everyone shields themselves.

(Temple of Superiority – Eternity Hall)

Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were laid down on the ground, feeling defeated and Snide was glancing over to them except Lugia and Rayquaza were still fighting.

"Look at them, so much for the Legendary Beasts who were beaten." Morton smirked.

"That was almost too easy." Snide replied, wiped the yellow energy off from his blade. Then the wave of darkness passed through Snide, Ghirahim, and Morton.

"What was that?" Morton asked.

"Don't you think that wave came from…?" Ghirahim questioned.

Snide had greatly sensed the powerful darkness energy and chuckling in anticipation. "I thought the dark power lurked in this temple, but it turned out to be someone has awakened the darkness."

Lugia and Rayquaza were exchanged their concern looks.

(Temple of Superiority – Celestial Stadium)

Luigi and the group saw Taiyo in his Dark Ranger form and utterly shocked. Taiyo has become the Dark Keyblade Ranger as he has given a deadly stare at Keldeo.

His attired mid-muscular armor was crimson and grey along with dark red outlines. His torso is covered in grey armor that embedded a shadowy red crystal. His arms have long, segmented sections of platinum armor, additionally with twin blade protrusions outward. On his shoulders are two sets of armor. The first set is small, crimson curved plates resting on his upper shoulders. The second set is sharp, long spiked pauldrons that elongated out from their shoulders. It's covering his shoulders which are colored grey with dark red lines decorating their edges. Lining his ribs and thighs were five grey curved segments of armor. His legs had grey armor covering them and colored grey knee guards. His helmet turned grey with a two eyes-like dark crimson visor that patterned with deep purple lining bordered over it and pair of tall black horns, one on each side of the helmet that pointed in front and angled diagonally upwards. His entirely black armored gloves' fingers turned into dark red claw tips. His boots were also covered in armored and outlining with grey.

Marshadow narrowed its eyes in concern, knowing that Taiyo was corrupted by darkness.

"Oh no…" Yoshi said.

"He fell to the darkness..." Alain said.

Dark Taiyo charged forward to Keldeo as he vanished into thin air and reappeared to strike him with a powerful impact, sending Keldeo onto the wall and fell onto the ground. Dark Taiyo walked forward calmly to Keldeo as the Colt Pokemon winced his injuries and weakly getting up.

_"Taiyo, please stop this!"_ Keldeo grunted.

"The battle is not enough, I want more!" Taiyo bellowed in rage, firing the Dark Fira at him. Before the dark fireball goes straight at him, the ball of shadow blasted it into an explosion as Taiyo angrily growled and then he looked up at Marshadow as it jumped down between him and Keldeo.

"Marshadow saved Keldeo!" Mairin exclaimed.

"Look likes it is going to challenge him." Justin replied.

"I'm scared." Diancie shivered as Meloetta comforted her. Mewtwo uses his psychic abilities to carry Keldeo and putting him on the spectator seats as Rosalina extended her hand out to him.

The light blue aura emitted around Keldeo's body and it healed him.

_"Thank you, Rosalina."_ He said. Rosalina nodded, then she turned her attention to Taiyo. Taiyo dashed to it as Marshadow dodged from him and used Jump Kick on him.

Taiyo grunted as he stepped back further, he unleashed Dark Thundara to send black and blue bolts straight at Marshadow, but it quickly ducked down onto the shadow and counterattack him with Shadow Punch which knocked him off.

Taiyo struck it is with his Warrior Key as Marshadow sent back toward to the crystal structure and it bounced off from them to propel to him.

Marshadow unleashed its Shadow Punch again right across Dark Keyblade Ranger's helmet face, stunning him.

"Dark Raid!" Taiyo shouted, turning his Keyblade in pure dark energy and tossed it right at Marshadow which flinched it in pain.

Marshadow rolled across but flipped to stop itself and used Jump Kick again on Taiyo but he quickly blocked its attack with his Warrior Key.

_"He's fast!"_ Cross shouted.

_"And clever."_ Virizion replied. Marshadow blasted him with a Shadow Ball and Taiyo stumbling back.

"Dark Blizzara!" He cast a dark version of Blizzara to freeze Marshadow and then performed Dark Raid to break it from ice which caused Marshadow cried in pain as it slides over the ground and straining to stand up.

"Marshadow was in trouble." Gary worried.

"Should we stop him?" Justin asked.

_"That would be later, give Marshadow a little time to find a way to seal his darkness away."_ Mewtwo said.

Marshadow was tried to use Shadow Ball on Taiyo but he sliced the dark purple ball of shadow into half which exploded.

"Dark Flash!" Taiyo charged to Marshadow with a dark red aura, but it evaded from him and then it struck him with Shadow Punch in the gut.

Taiyo cried in agony as he is clutching his gut and growled at it.

"Oblivion Combat!" Taiyo yelled. He disappeared into the smoke of darkness which confused Marshadow.

_"Where did he go?!"_ Volcanion exclaimed. Marshadow tried to sense its presence but it is becoming too difficult as Taiyo reappeared behind the Mythical Gloomdweller Pokemon and his Keyblade emitted in darkness with dark violet sparks.

"Marshadow, watch out!" Hoopa called.

Taiyo gripped his Keyblade and given a powerful dark strike upon Marshadow as it directed its attention to him but too late. Marshadow sent across into the wall and crashed. Everyone gasped in horror and terrified.

"Taiyo, that's enough!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with concerned.

But Taiyo ignored them as he walked steadily to Gloomdweller Pokemon and ready to finish it.

"You are finished…" Taiyo grimaced, striking his Keyblade at it as Marshadow concealed into the shadow, dodging from him. Marshadow resurfaced from Taiyo's shadow as it quickly jumped onto his back which surprised Taiyo.

Taiyo tried to get it off from his back but Marshadow managed to hold on and used its last strength to drain the darkness from his heart into itself.

"Noooooo!" Taiyo yelled as he is changing himself back to base form and fainted. Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Ash, Gary, Alain, Mairin, Cross, Rosalina, Geno, Mewtwo, and the other Legendaries get out of the seats and rushed to him.

Rosalina held Taiyo and checked him.

"Taiyo, are you alright?" She asked as Taiyo grunted a bit, woke up to see his mother and made her relief.

"He is fine." Geno replied.

"I never felt before I was overcome with anger, it is a really strong force that I couldn't control it." Taiyo placed his head and feeling aware of himself.

Keldeo walked to him apologetically and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it was me doing for the fight. But I promised it won't happen again." Taiyo said.

Latios and Latias nudging around him, knowing that Taiyo didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Well, don't drag into that." Alain assured.

"And what about Marshadow?" Ash asked as he and others turned to Marshadow, who kneed on the ground.

Mewtwo sensed something wrong with Marshadow is cringing and clutching its head as the dark blue flame-like aura surrounded itself.

"What happened to it?" Justin asked, shocked as the others.

"Oh no, the darkness overtook Marshadow!" Taiyo shouted, still hurt from the fight with Keldeo.

_"Impossible! Marshadow has capable of sealing the darkness."_ Red Genesect replied. _"As I thought about it, maybe the darkness from Taiyo's heart is too strong that Marshadow cannot get rid of it properly, the dark power will take over its living host."_

Marshadow cried in pain, lowering its head and gazed at them with glowing purple eyes.

"And then what are we supposed to do?!" Geno demanded.

Lugia and Rayquaza were thrown from the temple and right over the group as they collided into spectator's seats.

"Lugia! Rayquaza!" Ash cried for them.

They heard all turned at Snide, Ghirahim and Morton Koopa.

"Snide…" Rosalina grimaced.

"Rosalina, thank you for giving our nice invitation." Snide replied.

_"How dare you harmed the other Legendaries!?" _Volcanion shouted as Magearna is trying to calm him down.

"Now, now, now, creature. There's no way to lose your temper." Ghirahim mocked.

"Who is that?" Cross asked.

"That's Lord Ghirahim, another wicked servant to Ganon." Geno informed.

"Ooooh! I love being invited!" Morton laughed.

"Yeah. But we are going to kick you guys out of the game." Ash glared.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"And we've pounded you too!" Cross shouted as Lycanroc's Midnight Form growled even some Legendary Pokemon agreed with them. Marshadow then sent a dark shockwave which caused the group to fall over the ground.

"Oh, I highly sensed more darkness power from that…" Snide then dashed toward Marshadow and stared at it.

"Now, you're controlled by the darkness so you will be joining me!" Snide holds out his hand to brainwash on Marshadow with his dark blue aura.

Marshadow stepped next to him and stand against Taiyo and others.

_"What are you doing with it?"_ Luigi asked.

"I'm only just putting a test with Marshadow." Snide replied.

Marshadow fired a black wisp-like smoke and directed at Lycanroc's Midnight Form as it staggered back.

"Lycanroc!" Cross cried.

Lycanroc felt nothing more of this as it glared at Cross with its same glowing eyes as Marshadow.

"Snide manipulated Marshadow to control Lycanroc. He wants it to take control of all Pokemon into the army." Geno replied.

Lycanroc tried to attack Cross.

"Quick, Pikachu. Use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu jumped straight at Lycanroc when its tail turned into solid metallic and whipped against it which made Lycanroc pushed away from Cross.

"Thanks, Pikachu. I owe ya." Cross grinned.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

Marshadow summoned the blackish-purple wisps and heading straight some of Legendaries including Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, Celebi, Latios, Rayquaza, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Regigigas, Diance, Meloetta, and Volcanion.

"No!" Rosalina gasped.

Half of the Legendary Pokemon couples were now controlled by Marshadow's dark powers. Snide let out his evil laughed louder.

"The Legendary Pokemon will be all mine to command! If you excuse me, we got our goal settled with this!" Snide snapped his fingers as him and the others teleported with dark auras to escape.

"Where did they go?!" Alain asked.

_"They are all gone…"_ Douse Genesect said sadly as the other Genesects comforts it.

Taiyo then punched on the ground and regretting how he ever did this, growled which made Rosalina sympathy put her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Taiyo and Keldeo were starting to fight off at the stadium as well as Resolute Form and Keyblade Sun Ranger but Taiyo was overwhelmed by the darkness in his heart, transforming into Dark Taiyo and Marshadow jumped to the stadium as it tried to turn him back to normal after absorbing the darkness from Taiyo's heart. Snide, Ghirahim and Morton Koopa intruded in the stadium as Snide controlled Marshadow to manipulated the Legendaries and got away to escape. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	50. In Hope to Save the World of Pokemon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Temple of Superiority – Eternity Hall)

Mewtwo, Geno, Rosalina, and some Legendaries began discussing about the situation.

"I fear that Snide had to possess Marshadow to take over us and increasing the army in order to take over the world." Mewtwo said.

"We got to do something, guys." Hoopa urged.

_"I'm afraid of this, it will be too difficult for us for trying to stop the evil forces from taking over the world."_ Cobalion said.

Latias cooed with concerned and wanting to save her brother.

"I understand, Latias. We will save your brother Latios, but it will be impossible to break him free from Marshadow's corruption." Geno replied.

Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Ash, Pikachu, Alain, Mairin, Chespie, Gary and Cross watched them except Taiyo who still ashamed himself and stand behind a corner of one of the columns.

"Does the Legendary Pokemon can help us?" Gary asked.

"I do say they weren't deciding sooner. We can't let the other Legendaries get controlled by Marshadow, it is too risky." Luigi replied.

"It has to be a way for us to stop them." Yoshi emphasized.

"But how? We don't know where they are if we can't find them." Alain said.

Then Ash turned at Taiyo and walked towards him.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked which Taiyo didn't give a response to him.

"Taiyo, I know that. It wasn't your fault, that jerk Snide took advantage out of you. Do you have the chance?" Ash said and questioned him.

Rosalina and Geno walked to Taiyo.

"It is alright. I have my cape back which I can able to take Snide and his henchmen down." Geno replied.

"No, it is not about that. I have to do this alone." Taiyo said.

"But Taiyo, you can't fight it by yourself. It's too dangerous to go out alone." Rosalina said.

"Mother, I can't let the others turned into slaves and so I need to find them myself." Taiyo said which Mewtwo floated to him and disagreed.

_"No, Taiyo. We must stand united against them. _

_Your guilty was not involved in this trouble, not just here in this place."_ Mewtwo placed his finger pointed at Taiyo's chest. _"But in here, right next to you. You understand… It doesn't matter what will come to us."_

Taiyo took a deep breathed as some Legendaries approached him.

Latias nuzzled Taiyo affectionately and cooed as Hoopa patted him on the back.

"Taiyo, don't even think about giving up yourself." Hoopa implored.

_"You are not alone; we are here with you as your fate cannot be unsealed if you are not defeated."_ Cobalion replied.

_"Trust within your heart, find the way through the battle swiftly."_ Virizion replied.

_"Gotta keep up with your strategy, kid. Don't hesitate."_ Terrakion grinned.

"We served to your humanity as we can work together as one." Red Genesect said which made other Genesects sharing their agreement to their leader.

Alain stepped forward along with other trainers.

"Taiyo, we the Pokemon Trainers aren't giving up ourselves for the fight. We are depending on you." Alain said, gripping his fist determinedly.

"Alain's right, Pikachu and I were best friends to make us stronger a long time." Ash smiled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

Taiyo gasped with realization expression, staring to them for a moment and beamed.

"Okay, let's do it together." Luigi and the group were cheered in relieved.

"That's what we gonna hear!" Cross said.

"Woohoohoo!" Yoshi hollered.

Even Mewtwo smiled in anticipation. _"I knew we all count on you, Taiyo."_

Luigi takes out the small Stuffwell as it regains its size and started it on to communicate Toadbert.

"Toadbert, can you find Snide and Marshadow?" He asked.

_"I already have. I picked up the dark energy signature from which lead to the Mount Tensei."_ Toadbert said.

"The Mount Tensei is the sacred place where the Purity Crystal was created by Fusoya." Rosalina said.

"The Purity Crystal?" Ash asked.

"It is said that it gives the power to soothes both humans and Pokemon throughout all the region, even their hearts." Geno replied.

"So, what's that creep had to do with it?" Gary asked.

"Snide willingly use Marshadow to turn a crystal into pure darkness which allowed to take control of every Pokemon to form an army and the Keyhole shall reappear itself." Luigi replied which shocked the others.

"Then what are we going to do? We don't know how to stop him." Mairin worried.

"Wait, hang on a second." Ash said, setting his backpack down, zipped off and showing them with the Dividers.

"The Dividers! Of course!" Justin exclaimed.

"What are you getting at?" Cross asked.

"We had a plan!" Taiyo prided.

(Mount Tensei)

Snide and his evildoers including brainwashed Legendary Pokemon and Marshadow had found the Purity Crystal which right next to the corner of the cliff as it glowed with silvery blue.

"The Purity Crystal act as the light source of this world. With it, we shall rule the world of Pokemon and let the darkness will rise!" Snide chuckled.

"We'll be glad to hear it, Master Snide." Ghirahim smirked. Marshadow moved to the crystal and reached out to touch it but the ball of shadow blasted onto it.

"Who dares?" Ghirahim growled.

They directed at Mewtwo levitating into the air as Taiyo and his group rushed alongside with it.

"Rosalina managed to teleport us to catch up over here, so we are stopping you!" Luigi replied.

"Ha! You actually thought we let you all stop us?" Morton scoffed.

The brainwashed Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, Celebi, Latios, Rayquaza, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Regigigas, Diance, Meloetta, and Volcanion defended themselves. The Heartless showed up from the darkness plus Darkballs, Wyverns, and Green Requiems but some of them were different from the others.

Neoshadows were Pureblood Heartless and advanced form of Shadows. They have a strongly humanoid body structure than a normal Shadow but shares the same pitch-black skin and spherical, glowing yellow eyes. Their crooked antennas are quite long and fall back behind their backs. They are all seems to be rather muscular, and their hands are very large, each one sporting five clawed fingers. Their feet, like those of a normal Shadow, are long and lack digits, but a Neoshadow's feet more resemble boots. Their body is also lined by several faint, blue veins of color.

Crescendos were the Emblem Heartless and based on an old-fashion vehicle horn.

"Marshadow! Touch the crystal!" Snide ordered.

Marshadow obeyed and it jumped on top of the crystal as it touched it with its hands which corrupting the Purity Crystal.

"No!" Rosalina yelled.

The Purity Crystal changed into a dark purple color as it then unleashed a large pillar of darkness into the sky, high up into the clouds along with a massive storm of dark purple lightning. Everyone was in extremely shocked and worried. Even Pokemon that lived peacefully on the mountains nearby the forests looked up in fear as dark gray clouds began to form around the Mount Tensei.

"The Purity Crystal has been corrupted into darkness." Mewtwo concerned.

"It is already too late! There's nothing that ever to undo it." Snide roared.

"Guys, we followed what Taiyo said; keep the enemies distracted, let him and Rosalina faced both Snide and Marshadow." Geno said.

"Right!" Gary said.

"We heard ya!" Cross nodded.

"Will do." Alain said.

"Hmm-hmm." Mairin replied.

"Alright, let's showdown!" Luigi said.

"Attack!" Ghirahim commanded.

The group of Heartless and other Legendaries charging towards them as Taiyo and his team did the same when Justin morphed into Blue Turbo Ranger. Gary, Alain, and Cross tossed their Pokeballs to come out of Blastoise, Charizard, and Incineroar.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise roared.

Charizard and Incineroar roared in determined as they attacked some Heartless.

Luigi dodged from Neoshadows' swiping claws and countered with punches and kicks, making a little hurt to them.

"Man, those new ones were tougher. Oh well, better to fry them out." Luigi said, unleashing the Shock Slam and disintegrating them into nothingness.

Yoshi got smacked by one of the Wyverns and it flew towards him.

"Quick, Chespie! Use Pin Missile!" Mairin commanded.

"Chespie!" Chespie said as it fires white balls trailing green streams of light at Wyvern which weaken it.

"Thanks, Mairin! Rocker Punch!" Yoshi hollered, materialized his fists with rock structures and punching repetitively until its impact into the black smoke.

Yoshi glanced back at Mairin.

"Not bad for a young Trainer" He admitted.

"Oh, I was still getting used to this." Mairin replied sheepishly.

Justin shoots at the Green Requiems with Turbo Hand Blasters which vaporized them into dark ashes.

Darkballs were dashing and biting at Pikachu as it jumped back each from one of them and hopped on a flying Charizard's back.

"Say, Ash. We do it together like we stop Team Flare." Alain suggested.

"Great idea!" Ash said.

Pikachu released its Thunderbolt and Charizard uses it Dragon Claw at the Darkballs, destroyed them.

Cross and Incineroar were facing at the Crescendos and Wyverns.

"Incineroar, Flamethrower!" Cross commanded.

Incineroar extinguished them with fire stream and reduced into a puff of black smoke.

"Everything is a strength comes from me and my Pokemon!" He exclaimed before turning at mind-controlled Lycanroc as it growled.

"Lycanroc!" Lycanroc fired its Snarl at him but Incineroar defended him and took a hit.

"Thanks, Incineroar, you're the best. Time to bring back my Lycanroc!" He declared as Incineroar roared in prideful.

Mewtwo and his Legendaries allies were fought against the mind-controlled Legendaries. Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion having a fight against Entei, Raikou and Suicune as they stunned them with their Sacred Sword.

_"There's got to be the way to free them."_ Virizion said.

_"Let us fight them to snap them out."_ Cobalion ordered.

Mew used its Barrier when Celebi summoned the storm of sharp leaves against the New Species Pokemon and Mew countered a Flame Charge to ram into Celebi as it got pushed back into the air.

Lugia chased Ho-Oh while it is firing its Aero Blast at Rainbow Pokemon as it falls to the ground. Then Lugia using its Sky Attack, charging at it but Ho-Oh quickly summoned the Safeguard and unleashed its Hyper Beam on Lugia which it got critically damaged.

The Genesect Army fired their Techno Blasts at Lake Guardians and took their hit as Regigigas blasted them with Hyper Beam. They dodged from the blast and used their Extremespeed when in their High-Speed Flight and charged at Regigigas that takes a couple of hits in high speed.

Deoxys fires its Night Shade on Rayquaza but it dodged and fires its Dragon Pulse at Deoxys. Deoxys quickly turned into its Defence Form, using the Protect to block the attack and it changed into Attack Form as it shot a Psycho Boost at Rayquaza. Rayquaza grunted in pain and sent flying crashed into the mountainside. Rayquaza used the Twister to trap Deoxys but the DNA Pokemon managed escape by using its Speed Form to get out of the spiraling wind and counterattacked Rayquaza with Extremespeed, tackling it down to the ground.

Latias and Latios were ready to face each other before Latios rammed by using his Zen Headbutt as Latitas dodged and unleashed the Dragon Pulse at Latios, colliding it. Latios took a hit and retaliated Latias by Psychic as it eyes glowed light purple, throws the female Eon Pokemon to the wall. Latias grunted in pain, cooing at her brother to stop fighting but Latios didn't listened to her before he blasted her with the Dragon Pulse.

Keldeo dodged from Meloetta's Psybeam and he shot Hydro Pump to her. Diance unleashed the Moon Blast at Keldeo but Hoopa using one of his rings to let pink beam into the void and used the other ring to direct it back right at Diance and she got collided.

_"Great job, Hoopa."_ Keldeo smiled.

"Always watched your back." Hoopa said.

_"Take this!"_ Volcanion shouted, creating a large swirling fireball from his mouth and launched right at Mewtwo who quickly put a Barrier around to protect himself.

Magearna ran up to Volcanion and chirped him to stop fighting.

_"Get away from me! I don't know who you are!" _Volcanion retorted.

Magearna glanced him with sympathy as she lifted her arms to produce the flowers. Volcanion widen his eyes in shock and amazed, remembering from Nebel Plateau that Magearna showed her flowers to him as he closed his eyes, causing the dark purple aura vanished.

Volcanion opened his eyes, revealing that he has been freed from Marshadow and Snide's control.

_"Magearna… Thank you."_ He smiled as Magearna cuddled him.

Mewtwo saw that he had found out and glanced at the corrupted Purity Crystal, sensing it that a small amount of light still stored.

_"I had found the weakness."_ Mewtwo replied.

Meanwhile, Taiyo and Rosalina confronted Snide and Marshadow.

"I am looking forward to your heart, Rosalina. And I shall free my master from the Realm of Darkness." Snide said.

"It will never happen. My pure heart will not be handed it over to you." Rosalina responded, summoned her Keyblade: Falling Comet.

"Alright then, have it your way." Snide replied.

"Be careful, Mom." Taiyo whispered to her.

"You too." Rosalina said with a hint of compassion.

Taiyo quickly morphed into Keyblade Sun Ranger and charged at Marshadow with a strike. Marshadow dodged from him, counters a Shadow Ball at Taiyo and he blocked it away.

"Aerora!" Taiyo said, creating a large whirlwind of air and pushed them back at Marshadow as it inflicted in pain.

Taiyo rushed over and strikes Marshadow constantly until it quickly used Shadow Punch right into his gut, stunned him. Marshadow then used Jump Kick on him as Taiyo slid over the ground and skidded. Marshadow firing Shadow Balls on Taiyo but he ran faster to avoid and charging to it.

"Focus Raid!" Taiyo said, performing a new technique as he tossed the Keyblade at Marshadow which it turned into the crescent blade of light and gave an impact on it. Marshadow grunted in pain, trying not to give up. Snide and Rosalina clashed their weapons each other as Rosalina recite the spell Blizzaga.

"Blizzaga!" Rosalina shot the giant ice orb at Snide as he stumbled back.

"Once I had no doubt about you, like double-crossing against Sledge when he was using you." Rosalina firmed.

"Don't ever talk about that trash traitor! I had served my only loyalty to Bowser; he hadn't done anything to me. He let me join his side." Snide replied as he swung his katana to fire Scorn Waves at her.

Rosalina used Reflect on herself to redirect the yellow energy waves straight to Snide, but he quickly embraced himself for an impact and got into blasted. Snide growled as he encased in black and red flame shadow aura, charging his katana into dark orange, dashed towards her and struck against Rosalina and she fell on the ground.

"Mom!" Taiyo yelled as Marshadow shot the Shadow Ball to him and Mewtwo landed beside him.

_"Taiyo, there's must be a way to free Marshadow and other Legendaries."_ Mewtwo said.

"What?" Taiyo asked.

_"That crystal may corrupt with darkness, but I sensed slight pure energy that still stored into it."_ Mewtwo replied.

"How do you mean?" Taiyo asked.

_"Child, you got to unlock one of the abilities from your Keyblade, it will be restored back into former self."_ Mewtwo replied.

"But I don't know how supposed to do that." Taiyo protested.

_"Then let your heart be your guidance to unleash for whatever you desire. Now go! I'll keep your cover."_ Mewtwo said as Taiyo nodded to him.

Mewtwo battled against Marshadow.

Ghirahim slashed Geno as the android teen rolled across the ground, skidded to a stop. Ghirahim dashed toward him with his Demon Sword but Geno protrudes his photon blades from his arms to block against them and shoots the beams from his eyes to stun him. Geno strikes him using his blades and kicked him. Ghirahim then fires the dark red diamond projectiles at Geno who quickly lunged into the air to evade and firing the Radiance Beam at him which caused Ghirahim was thrust back onto the wall. Morton attacked Yoshi and Luigi with his magically black hammer to make energy waves and plummeted them.

"What's up with you?" Luigi asked standing up to his feet.

"Don't make the ground shakes unless you will fall." He performed Spark Barrage on Morton as he grunted in anguish.

Gary walked up beside them with his Blastoise.

"Let me finish off." He told them.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise fires two powerful blasted orbs of water from each of its cannon at Morton and the Koopaling fell on the ground, dazing with swirling eyes.

"Nice work, Gary!" Yoshi cheered.

"It's the champ for me!" Gary pointed out as Blastoise cried in pride.

Lycanroc has gotten weaken after a few attacks from Incineroar as Cross sees the chance by ran up to it and restrain.

"Lycanroc! It's me, Cross! Snap out of it!" Cross cried as Lycanroc bit on Cross's arm. "Oh, you remembered the time we met when you bit on my arm. Remember! Lycanroc, please remember!"

Lycanroc widens its eyes as the dark aura faded from it and its eyes went back to normal. Lycanroc licked at Cross's face.

"Lycanroc…" He smiled in relief even Incineroar did a same.

Ash, Alain, Pikachu, and Charizard were surrounded by Neoshadows, Darkballs and Green Requiems.

"Darn it, they're too many of them." Alain grunted, ready to use the Mega Bracelet.

"Mega Evolution!" He pressed on the Key Stone which grew brightly same as Charizard has the Mega Stone.

The Mega Bracelet erupted with massive energy as Charizard encased into a shell during the process of Mega Evolution and it breaks apart to reveal Mega Charizard X as the symbol of Mega Stone appeared as it roared.

Justin suddenly saw Charizard had Mega Evolve.

"Whoa! Now that is the Mega Evolution! It's so strong!" Justin surprised.

"Blast Burn!" Alain shouted.

Mega Charizard X's body becomes consumed in light blue flames. It then slammed with its claws on the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the Heartless. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames which wiping all the Heartless out into existence.

"That was wicked cool move, Alain!" Mairin cheered.

"Chespin!" Chespie excited.

Cross got on the few Crescendos and Darkballs.

"Now, get them all!" Incineroar and Lycanroc rushed towards them as Incineroar unleashed the Fire Fang and crunched on Crescendos.

Lycanroc summoned the pillar of sharp rocks and pellet at them as they exploded into ashes of darkness.

"Oh yeah! Never crossed a line with Cross!" Cross replied.

Ghirahim and Geno clashed with their blade each other again, then the Demon Lord summoned to put a restraint chain on him, and Geno is going to break free.

"Geno, I know there is something odd on you. I sensed that you hold the possession of Destiny Orb, so I am taking it away from you." Ghirahim reached his hand to Geno's chest but the small protection circles appeared around his chest and blew Ghirahim away, skidded.

"Rosalina enchanted her spell on me." Geno suggested.

"Then I will tear your parts off to get it!" Ghirahim regretted, lurched forward into him.

Geno breaks himself free of chains and firing Borealis Blast on Ghirahim, but he quickly cast himself with black and white diamonds-like protection.

The Legendaries were got serious beaten and bruises by evil mind-controlled other Legendary Pokemon when they got stronger as the dark aura glowed in them intensely. Volcanion and Magearna joined them and defended. Latias then used the Heal Pulse to heal the other Legendaries and keep fighting them.

_"Thanks a lot, Latias. I owe you." _Volcanion appreciated.

Magearna chirped in agreement.

_"What are we going to do, Cobalion?"_ Keldeo asked.

_"We have to keep fighting."_ Cobalion said.

_"But we did everything we can! They didn't snap out!"_ Terrakion grunted.

_"He's right, darkness on their minds were too strong."_ Virizion said.

Volcanion stomped on his feet, frustrated. _"Except for me, I barely snapped out of my head."_

The darkness-possessed Legendaries was about to combine their powerful moves to finish them.

_"If you want to finish them, you all get passed by us first!"_ Volcanion shouted as he and Magearna shield themselves.

Before thinking fast, Deoxys, Mew and Latias were combining their protective moves, easily enough to block against the powerful attacks from evil Legendaries.

Marshadow throws a Shadow Ball at Mewtwo when he put a Counter then it bounced off and sent it back at Marshadow making crushed back into the mountain wall. Marshadow jumped out of the wall and felt exhausted. Rosalina further back away when Snide summoned his tendril to wrap her around and restrained.

"Give up your heart or they'll die in suffering." He growled.

"Taiyo!" Rosalina cried for his son.

"Just give me a minute!" Taiyo said as he holds out his Keyblade in two hands together and aimed at the corrupted crystal.

Snide turned to him, realized that Taiyo was going to turn the Purity Crystal back into the light in shock.

"Marshadow! Stop him!" He commanded. Marshadow is running towards him but Mewtwo freezes him by using his Psychic.

_"Do it!"_ Mewtwo ordered.

Taiyo then shut his eyes, awakening deeply in his heart as his Keyblade glowed in blue brightly and the beam of light touched the corrupted Purity Crystal.

"Nooooooo!" Snide bellowed as the light enveloped the Purity Crystal and it cast into a shockwave of benevolent radiance that caused everyone stumbling on the ground including Geno and Ghirahim.

The storm clouds were fading away and the blue sky showed up. Marshadow's dark aura disappeared from its body along with other Legendaries that Marshadow manipulated them were no longer controlled and faded the darkness away. Latios then rushed to his sister, Latias and cuddled her warmly.

"Marshadow and others were freed from the Forces of Darkness." Luigi said.

"Yeah, he did it." Justin smiled.

Snide ran towards the Purity Crystal with a furious expression.

"The power of darkness is gone! You'll be destroyed!" Snide replied, sending the dark bolts on Taiyo lunged back as he avoided from being zapped.

Luigi turned at Ash Ketchum. "Ash, the Dividers!"

"On it!" Ash said, taking out the Dividers from his bag.

"Dividers?!" Ghirahim yelled as he and Morton Koopa tried to stop them but Gary, Alain, Cross, Mairin, Charizard, Blastoise, Chespie, Incineroar and Lycanroc and the rest of Legendaries surrounded them.

"You guys were in so much trouble." Hoopa smirked.

"We gonna beat you down." Gary said.

"You will never see the last of us again." Ghirahim said, swaying his right arm on his chest to make him and Morton disappeared with dark energy.

Mewtwo, Ash, Pikachu, and Rosalina joined up to Taiyo.

"Taiyo, I put the Dividers around in this area." Ash said.

"We got to weaken him first and lured him over there." Taiyo replied.

"Excellent plan, Taiyo." Rosalina nodded.

_"I'm with you, Taiyo."_ Mewtwo said. Taiyo and Rosalina clashed against Snide with their Keyblades as he quickly blocked against slashes.

"Whirlwind Strike!" Snide countered by unleashing the powerful gust and both of them were gotten hit on the ground.

Mewtwo then clutching himself as he begins his transformation.

Mewtwo developed a light blue aura around him and turned into the glowing shell.

"What's happening?" Gary asked.

The shell crumbled apart as Mewtwo revealed his Mega Evolution form; Mega Mewtwo X. Mega Mewtwo X is larger and bulkier than his normal form.

"He can Mega Evolve without the Mega Stone!?" Mairin exclaimed.

"There's no telling he was capable of Mega Evolution which means I will be added on my research." Alain amazed.

"You can say that, Alain." Luigi smiled. Snide growled and spoke back.

"Mega Evolution or not, you still cannot defeat me!" Heckyl's evil side shouted before he yelled while firing the Scorn Waves toward Mega Mewtwo X, only for him to stop the energy waves by his psychic and condensing them into nothingness, shocking Snide completely.

"What?!"

_"Try with this, fiend!"_ Mega Mewtwo X firmed before using his Psystrike as he created a light blue force field that expanding rapidly from his body and rammed onto Snide, crashing him into the wall.

Snide dropped on the ground with four.

"My turn!" Taiyo rushed over to stunned Snide and attacked him with his Fire Raid.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Pika, pika…" Pikachu jumped to the air, its tail charging with yellow electricity.

"Chu pi!" It yelled and fires an orb of electricity to Snide in the chest within a blast of smoke.

"Flare!" Rosalina said, blasted him with the beam of powerful cosmic energy and then exploded.

Everyone awed at the sight of Rosalina's powerful Flare spell.

Snide chuckled despite taking a lot of agony from Flare spell.

"I told you, I am undefeated! There's nothing you can't resist me." Snide replied.

Geno confronted him. "You maybe become invincible and therefore you resist this!" Geno said, holding out a hand at Snide with telekinesis and cried in shock.

"What's this? Telekinesis?!"

"Mewtwo, let us combine our psionic powers." Rosalina said.

Having Rosalina said as she and Mewtwo trapped Snide in a force of psychic which he is struggling and grunted.

"Fools! Argh! Garh!"

_"Do it, Ash!"_ Taiyo shouted.

Ash then pushed the button down on the remote as the four Dividers shot at Snide in red and blue beams. Snide growled in pain, then something glowed on his chest and it is coming out of his body.

"Noooooo!" He bellowed as the pillar of light shot out from Snide's chest, the enchanted crystallized light orange orb levitated and dropped on the ground.

Snide dropped his one knee on the ground, exhausted after his Truth Orb been taken. Geno, Rosalina, and Mega Mewtwo X canceled their powers.

"What the? What is that orb?" Cross asked.

Yoshi takes the Truth Orb in his hands and explained.

"'In the Darkness lies the Truth.' The Truth Orb."

"So that's it?" Gary asked.

Taiyo, Rosalina, Ash, Pikachu, Mega Mewtwo X, and Geno walked to join the others as the Legendaries did.

"What did you had to do with it?" Ash asked.

"We take it back to Fusoya for safekeeping the orb." Geno said.

"Indeed, you're right, we shall not let the Truth Orb fallen in our wrong hands." Mewtwo replied.

Snide let out a menacingly chuckle which draws everyone's attention.

"What's so funny?" Taiyo asked which Snide responded by unleashing the dark aura abruptly as his glowing pair of dark yellow wings sprouted from his back and unveiled away as grey and black metal-skeletal appendages.

_"Impossible!"_ Lugia exclaimed.

_"Snide already has the full power of the darkness!" _Keldeo worried.

"Finally, my darkness feeding through my veins and everything in my heart was growing stronger!" Snide replied.

"Is he gotten stronger?" Luigi asked.

Everything in slow-motion as Taiyo charged at him with his Keyblade but Snide swiftly dodged and grabbed him by his wrist, he punched Taiyo sending to Luigi and Justin, but they quickly caught him.

"Taiyo!" Justin yelled. Rosalina is going to cast Stopza spell but Snide disarming her by telekinesis and she suffocated in her throat.

"Now you can sleep." Snide replied, his one eye glowed brightly. Rosalina gasped in shock and dropped on the ground, went into stasis sleep. "Mother!" Taiyo yelled over to her.

"We got to help her!" Keldeo replied.

Taiyo and the group ran forward to Rosalina.

"Stay out of this!" Snide replied, unleashing Scorn Waves to halt them and picked comatose Rosalina.

"One more step and she will die!" He warned.

"You are not taking my mother away, Snide!" Taiyo replied.

"Don't worry, Taiyo. I would take care of her once I released her Spirit Heart to free my master from the Realm of Darkness." Snide replied, summoned the dark portal at will.

"Our fight is not over!" Taiyo replied, but stopped by Geno.

"You and your friends are useful to live and I'm looking forward to fighting you again soon." Snide walked into a dark portal carrying Rosalina and disappeared along with them.

The Keyhole appeared behind the Purity Crystal that caught everyone's attention.

"It's Keyhole!" Justin replied.

Taiyo lifted his Keyblade upward to the Keyhole; it charged up as it glowed and shot a blue beam of light through the Keyhole. Then it locked away and vanished into bright light.

**_"Greetings, Taiyo."_** Taiyo and others heard the voice, but they didn't know where it comes from.

"Who was that?" Ash asked.

**_"Never you mind…"_** An evil voice said.

_"Where are you? Show yourself!" _Mewtwo replied.

**_"I'm everywhere and nowhere. I looked all of you and none of you."_** An evil voice replied.

"So, what do you want for us?" Taiyo asked.

**_"It is not I wanted from all of you, it is what my master wants. You better to watch your back for him." _**An evil voice laughed, and it left them.

Taiyo and others shared their confused looks each other but they ignored the voice and they will be returned back to the New Island.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his team were fought against Snide and his evil forces at the Mount Tensei. Taiyo managed to defeat Marshadow, restoring the Purity Crystal back into the pure light and every Legendary Pokemon were freed from Marshadow's darkness control as well as Marshadow. They are using the Dividers to separate the object from Snide and revealed itself as the Truth Orb, one of the powerful Destiny Orbs but nevertheless, Snide captured Rosalina and dragged her into the dark portal. Don't forget to review after reading this!

**Reference Facts: **I would like to explain about the Destiny Orbs on the next chapter.


	51. One Last Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Temple of Superiority – Eternity Hall)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Geno, Ash, Gary, Cross, Alain, Mairin, Pikachu, Charizard, Chespie Incineroar, Lycanroc, and Legendaries were returned to the Eternity Hall in Temple of Superiority.

"Your peaceful world is no longer a threatened by Heartless and you had nothing to worry about." Geno said.

_"Then we shall go back to our regions and hoped we see each other in the paths."_ Cobalion smiled.

_"I agreed."_ Terrakion chuckled.

_ "Indeed, my friends. We will."_ Mewtwo nodded.

"Snide captured my mother and we failed." Taiyo said, lowering his head down in shame.

"No, you're wrong." Geno said, surprising him and the others.

"We may fail for the first time, but still we had the Truth Orb. Snide had become vulnerable which means we can able to defeat him. If Rosalina left or captured, I have to take care of you and save the Multiverse." He placed his arm on Taiyo by his shoulder which given him a reassuring smile.

"Then how are we supposed to find her?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, but Snide's still out there with Rosalina. I hoped she was alright." Luigi solemnized. Just then the portal appeared behind them as they turned at it and saw Fusoya stepped forward to them out of the mystical gateway.

_"Fusoya!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed as he and other Legendaries bowed to him in deepest respect same as Taiyo and the group did.

"We humbled by your greatest presence." Everyone spokes at the same time.

"My grandson, you may rise." Fusoya replied.

"Yes, grandfather?" Taiyo asked, rising to his feet.

"I am truly sorry about your mother's abduction by Snide." Fusoya said, feeling a little depressed. "Grandpa, why the darkness was important to me?" Taiyo asked.

"This is why Ganon and Snide are taken an obsession with you, Taiyo. They wanted to use you to serve their cause and becoming an evil weapon to brought chaos upon the Multiverse. Then you should take extra caution and be aware of it, keep the darkness buried deep in your heart." Fusoya replied.

Taiyo looked down at his right-hand as a dark red aura flickered in his palm.

"I think I get it now. To be a true Keyblade wielder, I must learn to wield the power of light and darkness. Darkness is half of everything that caused my anger and pain, half the light in my heart is bringing goodness and harmony. For now, on, I will accept it." He determined.

Taiyo gripped his fist into a fist which caused the dark aura fading away.

"That's right. Just like Donkey Kong meant, 'both darkness and light were the two halves of the Multiverse that keeps in balance and cannot exist without the other.'" Luigi emphasized.

"Correct, Luigi. You see, all worlds begin in darkness, but vanquished with light. With every light that is formed, a shadow of darkness is cast. With every dark abyss, light is emphasized. Light comes into a heart, pushing out the darkness away. But when the light fades, darkness returns. They are both competing with each other fighting for the heart." Fusoya said.

"I never realized that light and darkness were so important to each other." Alain replied.

"Yes, young trainer. They are. They are much more important than we know as it is today." Fusoya said.

"Master Fusoya, I gave you this." Geno said, handing the Truth Orb to him and astounding Fusoya.

"Oh, my. It is one of the Destiny Orbs I never forgot a long time."

"The what?" Taiyo asked.

"Destiny Orbs. It is a rumour there are six powerful and magical orbs throughout all the worlds as we know it." Fusoya answered.

"Amazing." Gary said.

"And I got one of them in here." Geno said, swaying his hands to open his body chest to show the Star Soul Emotive to everyone.

"The Star Soul Emotive or simply referred to as Observance Orb." Luigi remarked.

"Awesome! We got two of them now!" Justin exclaimed.

"However, we must make sure that no evil beings used them against us." Geno said, closing his chest shut.

"Indeed, I now had the Orb of Righteousness and looking after it with my life. I would be giving it to you in any case of happening." Fusoya said.

"But where did Snide get that from?" Yoshi asked.

"Very well, I will tell you everything I can. Brace yourself." Fusoya replied.

"Okay, we listened." Taiyo responded.

"In the world where the Keyblades lies on the ground, Snide knew the Truth Orb's power. He managed to steal the ancient scroll from your homeworld." Fusoya said.

"What?! Don't tell me that Snide actually been on my island." Taiyo said.

"You are too young to notice. Anyways, that scroll is called Tenebrae Factae de Nominis Umbra which translates as The Darkness of the Shadows. He used the dark incantation to create the dark being from his energy surged from the Dark Energem. However, it needs its power to attach to the orb, so it was targeting Mario." Fusoya replied.

"Wait, are you saying Mario was powerful, so it is taking his energy away." Ash said.

"That's right, after absorbing from Mario, it left him weak in the process." Fusoya said.

"I think that why Mario has left because he will regain his strength to train." Taiyo responded.

"Yes, it was taking a lot of time for him and enabled to get his strength back. After that, the dark being returned to Snide, it attached itself into the orb and bind it into his soul. I believe that substance refers to the darkness." Fusoya said.

"In the Darkness lies the Truth." Taiyo recited.

"Exactly, Taiyo. Exactly. The Gerudos weren't messing that part and they didn't know what it meant." Fusoya replied.

"Then what about the dark being?" Justin asked.

"It has been feeding off Snide's soul for countless years, so it knows his capabilities. It has somehow supported him with the dark power that Snide can able to manipulate the other being's hearts. And that is when you are fighting him in the nearby Pallet Town which the dark being must have contacted you in your heart." Fusoya pointed out, shocking Taiyo and others.

"You mean that dark being putting the darkness inside my heart? That was the cause of rage?" Taiyo asked.

"Yes, but this time it was smarter enough, so it was able to use the power it gained from Snide and Mario and then combine with the capability it took from you." Fusoya replied.

"That explained what happened at the stadium." Keldeo reminded.

"When it had enough of it, left you and now able to sustain on its own." Fusoya said.

"Where it is?" Taiyo asked.

"It is the voice you and the others have heard. It began to take a physical form. I felt the presence of an arm a short while ago, but it will have a whole body soon enough." Fusoya replied.

"What it will look like?" Taiyo asked.

"The dark being will take the form of whatever living host was most powerful. We can assume it does not split image from Snide, I hardly believe it turned out to look like Mario and bit more sinister than he was." Fusoya replied.

"I see… It is hard to tell that demon to look like Mario than anyone." Alain murmured.

(Mount Tensei)

The dark figure in his shadowy aura, holding out his right-hand which he wore his black gloves and the dark Keyblade appeared. It is called the Black Widow Blade.

"At last, the powers of Keyblade from Mario and Taiyo, the Black Widow Blade is now my own creation" He gave off his evil sinister grin as the red glow within the black blade.

"What did we do?" Taiyo asked.

"Just be patient, he will come to you and your friends eventually. No need to rush. But just try to train on that very occasion." Fusoya advised.

"Alright, I'll see you again soon, grandpa." Taiyo said.

"You too, my grandson." Fusoya smiled a bit as he is walking back to the portal and left the hall.

"So, where will you go?" Ash asked.

"Wherever my heart guides me. And I know my friends will follow me wherever I go from here to there." Taiyo said, looking toward Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, and Geno.

"We all are counting on you, Taiyo. You are the best." Alain said. Charizard gave a low growl, agreeing with Alain.

"Get much stronger when you are ready to face the fight." Cross smirked as Incineroar and Lycanroc nodded.

_"We will always welcome you to our world and look forward to your return, Keyblade wielder."_ Lugia replied_. _

_"You will always to be our honorable friend to us and the Pokemon. We owed you a gift."_ Mewtwo said.

Mewtwo and Legendary Pokemon glowed in white aura brightly and sending them to Taiyo. Taiyo pumped his fist to the air, his magic spells evolved into higher levels.

"My magic spells are growing to the limit!" He replied, turning to his companions. "You guys ready?"

"We're set." Luigi said.

"Ready as always!" Yoshi said. "Yes!" Justin nodded.

"Affirmative." Geno said.

Taiyo turned back to Ash and other Pokemon trainers.

"We'll come back and visit now and then." Taiyo replied.

"Well then, good luck on your journey. I know you'll become a great Keyblade Master just like I'm going to be a Pokemon Master." Ash looked over to Pikachu on his right shoulder. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

"Hope we see you again soon." Mairin said.

"Good luck!" Gary responded.

Taiyo turned towards his friends who looked back at him and smiled, he looked back up with a determined look on his face.

"Time to find Rosalina!" Taiyo replied. Luigi pulled out a remote to push a button to teleport Taiyo and others back to Stardash Ship.

(Mushroom Kingdom – Toad Town)

Back to the Mushroom Kingdom World, the Toad Town was attacked by Koopatrols as the villagers run away in panic and the Toad guards fighting them off. Koopatrols dispatched the Bill Blasters-like cannons to fire the bullets to them, causing exploded and sent Toad guards away out of the village. Bowser Jr. is hovering on his Junior Clown Car and seeing the Toads and other Yoshis running away from Koopatrols.

"Ha ha ha ha! This is so much fun!" Bowser Jr. laughed. The airships were firing the Bill Bullet cannons on the village.

The Shadows and Neo Shadows joined the Koopatrols to invade the village.

(Princess Peach's Castle – Throne Room)

Toadsworth, Toadbert, and Princess Peach were looking outside on the balcony.

"Oh dear, Princess Peach. Toad Town is in chaos. What must we do?" Toadsworth asked.

"I don't know, Toadsworth." Princess Peach said.

Bowser and Volga barged the door, the Toad guards aimed their spears and charged at them but Volga swiftly his Dragon Spear flinched the guards and they tossed to the ground, injured. Bowser and Volga marched past by as Princess Peach, Toadsworth and Toadbert walked out of the balcony and saw them.

"Bowser…" Princess Peach said. "It is deciding for you to choose wisely: surrender or your kingdom will fall." Bowser replied.

"I should recall your submission to us, Princess." Volga said, grabbing one of the guards and tilted his spear to Toad guard.

"Your highness, don't let them take you." Toadbert said. Princess Peach responded by putting her hand on his head.

"Let me do this…for my own sake." Princess Peach said, walking to them.

Bowser chuckled. "Good princess. We leave them alone peacefully."

He put the chains on her arm and took her away as Volga followed them without looking back to them. Deep down in his heart, he feels something not quite sure of.

_"I may bring my privilege to Master Snide and Bowser equally."_ Volga thought, looking through the window and sees the Toad Town decimated before walking away. _"Furthermore, I must find my privilege where I lost it when those Sheikahs accusing me as an enemy. But why have I doing with evil crucial?" _

(Mushroom Kingdom – Toad Town)

The light blue portal appeared in the middle of Toad Town as Sonic and his mobile friends were arrived and seeing the towns were burnt and demolished.

"We were too late." Tails replied.

"Search for everyone to make sure they are alive." Shadow ordered.

"You got it, Shadow." Vector said as he, Charmy, Espio, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Ray spread out to find the Toads and Yoshis in the village.

Knuckles and Vector pushed a large wooden board out from the debris, letting the three Toads freed.

"Thank you so much." Toad with green spots said.

Silver, Espio, and Blaze digging few Yoshis and Toads out from the wreckage.

Tails take the bandages out from the first aid bag while Amy tended Toads and Yoshis with ointment.

"Thank you, darling." Pink Yoshi replied.

Mighty and Sonic walked to Shadow.

"Well, I guess the Koopatrols make uninvited into this town. It was totally messed up." Sonic murmured.

"It is cannot be happening like this!" Mighty bellowed, went to the wall and punched in frustration.

"We should be there in time!" He grunted.

"Sonic! Shadow! Mighty! Guys!" The Mobians heard Toadbert's voice, turned at him and Toadsworth rushing to the others.

"Oh, thank goodness, everyone was all right and safe." Toadsworth sighed.

"Wait, what about Peach?" Sonic asked.

"She was taken by King Bowser!" Toadbert shouted.

"Oh, no!" Shadow growled.

"What? What did she do?" Silver asked.

"She tried not to surrender herself if the army would hurt the people, but she did… for her own sake. I'm sorry." Toadsworth depressed.

"What are we going to do now?" Charmy asked.

"We are going to infiltrate Bowser's castle. I believe Princess Peach was being held captive right far away from here." Sonic said.

"Spoken like a true leader, Sonic." Shadow smirked smugly.

"Heh. No problem to say that." Sonic shrugged.

"Let's move out." Espio replied.

(Bowser's Castle – Throne Room)

The door burst open as the Koopatrols were tossed to the ground, laying fainted. Sonic, Knuckles and Mighty rushed into the Bowser's throne room.

"It's almost too easy." Mighty smiled as he and Knuckles gave a fist bump.

"Solid burn, Mighty." Knuckles chuckled.

"Guys, better start looking around the place." Sonic replied.

Mighty and Knuckles searching around the throne room, Sonic examined but did not find anything.

"He's not here in this room." Sonic replied.

"Neither with the princess." Knuckles added. Shadow, Silver, and Blaze entered Bowser's throne room.

"And she's not in the dungeon anymore." Blaze replied. "But why? Why aren't they here?"

Then they heard the muffled noise coming from throne chair.

"Who is that?" Silver asked.

Shadow walked up to the throne chair, he leaned down on the floor to hear the female voice gagging that underneath it.

"Hold on a minute." Shadow said, examined the chair until he saw the button behind of it and pushed it.

The floor moved sideways along with the throne chair and the prison square-cage elevated to the ground floor. Shadow gasped, suddenly recognized her; Rouge the Bat! She is covered in bruise and dirt all over her body as she tied in rope and gagged with a cloth.

Rouge the Bat is an international treasure hunter and Shadow's temporarily friend/crush. Her skin is tan-like yellow, teal eyes, and endowed female features. She has large pointy ears, small fangs, a bare muzzle with a small black nose, a short tail, and a pair of black wings on her back. Only her head appears to have fur. Her short white hair flares out at the back and she typically wear powder blue eyeshadow, as well as a pink lipstick. Her typical attire consists of a black skintight unitard with no sleeves, a pink, heart-shaped chestplate-like top with white trim, and tall white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. The boots are high heeled and feature hearts on the toes.

"It's Rouge!" Sonic shouted. Shadow firing the Chaos Spears at the padlock, dropped on the floor which disintegrated it. Shadow opened the cage, taking the cloth off from Rouge's mouth.

"Rouge, are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm so glad you're here for me." Rouge replied, turning around which allowed Shadow untied her and she embraced him. Shadow took a surprising look as Sonic and Mighty were.

"We were much surprised as he was." Mighty murmured. Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze walked towards Rouge.

"What happened to you?" Blaze asked.

"I got called by Mario, he told me to find the fourth Spirit Princess." Rouge answered.

"Mario?! Did you see him?" Silver asked.

"No, I hadn't. He told me and you guys were not involved in this terrible situation." Rouge told them.

"And who's the fourth Spirit Princess you spoked about?" Knuckles questioned.

"I don't know yet, Snide and Bowser were already knowing the three of the Princesses aren't enough to free Ganondorf, so they captured me and forcing me to tell who's the last Princess is by torturing me." Rouge shamed.

"Rouge, just tell us. We want answers." Shadow sympathized.

"Would you know about Tsuki?" Rouge asked.

"What about her? Is she special or something?" Mighty asked.

Rouge didn't say anything, not even informing about Tsuki. Espio walked up to them.

"I know who she is. She is another Spirit Princess." Espio said.

"How did you know that?" Silver surprised.

"After fighting the Heartless at the Third District Section, I sensed her spiritual influence begun to grow deeply in her heart. Although we knew she was unaware, however, it is something more extraordinary. Tsuki is the chosen Keyblade Ranger." Espio said. Sonic and others gasped in shock revelation.

"No way, Tsuki that we met her was the Keyblade Ranger the entire time. Man, it takes longer to realize that!" Mighty grunted.

"So Snide and his creeps were going after her." Shadow said.

"Espio, is she safe at Dawn Mane Town?" Sonic asked.

"Rest assured, Sonic. I told Lightning to look after the girl before we left." Espio said.

"Good job, Espio. We were lucky, she was perfectly safe at all cost." Knuckles smiled.

Then they heard evil laughing coming out of nowhere.

"Who was laughing at us?!" Blaze demanded.

"Are you forgetting someone who still here?" Wrathnar asked.

"What do you mean?" Silver questioned harshly, Wrathnar's voice still laughing to them but everyone couldn't see him.

"That's all I wanted to hear everything from you. Everything. And I always wanted to do this: Knock, Knock! KNOCK! KNOCK!" Wrathnar bellowed.

"Who's there?" Shadow demanded, then someone responded.

"Wrathnar…"

"Wrathnar who?!" Shadow shouted.

"Oh, don't be so miserable. Everyone would be fell into the darkness sooner." Wrathnar replied.

"That laughing was so annoying as Dr. Eggman!" Mighty irritated.

Wrathnar come out from the pillar with Bowser's face statue and jumped down to them. Sonic and Mobians were changed into a fighting position.

"I hatched up with a plan by capturing the bat lady into a trap when she attempted to get information about Spirit Princesses. So Snide, Bowser and I wanted to know about that girl, Tsuki. Thanks to that chameleon friend of yours to notify about her especially she is the Spirit Princess and one of the lost Keyblade Rangers." Wrathnar replied.

"So, it was you luring us into Bowser's castle and gets me to save Rouge! You will pay for this!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh really? But that's too bad. I'm gonna go right on schedule." Wrathnar said, he tossed the smoke bomb which covered the part of the area and he's gone.

Shadow lowered his head, feeling screwed and Rouge comforting him.

Mighty growled and slammed his fist on the pillar.

"We are all been tricked! I can't believe that Gerudo boy got away with it."

"I would know such frustration beyond this." Sonic and Mobians heard the familiar voice again, but it was not Wrathnar.

"Who goes there?" Rouge asked.

"I'm up here on top of the chandelier." They all looked up to see who it was.

"Mario?!" Sonic gasped happily.

Mario still wore his brown cape. Tails also saw Mario, gazing through the door ajar and called out the others.

"Everyone! Mario's here!"

"He's back! Mario's back!" Knuckles cheered, pointed up to him. Mario smirked as he jumped down while soaring throughout the air and landed on the floor.

"What's happening, guys?" He scratched a back of his head.

Sonic and others gathered around him except for Shadow and Rouge but they were relieved to see him. Mario was given a handshake with Sonic and embraced each other with their shoulders in the pound hug.

"Gosh, it's been about years!" Vector exclaimed.

"By the way, where have you been?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I was training somewhere else to get my strength back. I'm sorry I left." Mario said.

"Don't be, you're here now, pal." Sonic said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"So, what's the bad news you brought, Mario?" Mighty asked.

"We all know Tsuki is safe however, she is caught off guard by Bowser Jr. and his siblings when Lightning got distracted." Mario informed.

"No way! She's been already taken!" Tails said.

"Nevertheless, the good news is I know where Bowser is." Mario smiled.

"Really?! Are you sure?!" Silver shouted.

"But first, we need to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom to tell Toadbert to contact Taiyo and others. Because we are going to make a plan to save the Spirit Princesses!" Mario exclaimed.

Sonic and Mobians cheered in enthusiasm before Shadow and Rouge walked to him.

"What is the plan you had?" Shadow asked.

"Don't worry, good old Shadow. Just leave that to me." Mario said.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Fusoya informed about the Destiny Orbs existed throughout the Multiverse and the Tenebris's origin. Taiyo and his team were heading off to the Reefside again. Bowser and his reinforcement invaded Toad Town, successfully captured Princess Peach and Volga began having his doubts about working the evil forces and privilege. Sonic and his Mobian friends were arrived too late as they gone back to Bowser's Castle and Shadow found Rouge who got seriously injured. However, Wrathnar had the information after Espio explained about Tsuki that she is the fourth Spirit Princess and Keyblade Ranger. Not long after this, Mario was finally showed up to them! Don't forget to review after reading this!

**Reference Facts: **I originally made the Destiny Orbs myself and putting each in of my multiverse stories plot which it is bit like the Story arcs. The Destiny Orbs were compared to the Infinity Stones from the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies like Captain America, Avengers, Thor:The Dark World, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Doctor Strange, Thor: Ragnarok, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain Marvel and Avengers: Endgame. It is most awesome and inspiring story ideas you viewers will never imagined like you watched the movies.


	52. Training at the Reefside

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Throne Room)

Princess Zelda and Rosalina were chained onto the columns while Volga, Ghirahim, and Wrathnar were keeping their eyes on the princesses. Snide rose to his feet from his chair and holding the katana with both hands.

"Can we wait for them? It will take longer than we expected." Wrathnar said.

"Hush now, Wrathnar. King Bowser and his children were at the right moment to get here." Snide chuckled.

The door had swung opened by Neoshadow Heartless as it showed Bowser and Bowser Jr. were restraining Princess Peach and Tsuki with the chains.

"Thank you for keeping us waiting, Bowser." Ghirahim replied. Bowser gazing the whole area and chuckled.

"It's a very nice place. I kinda like it."

"Me too, papa." Bowser Jr. replied.

Let me go! Let me go!" Tsuki struggling herself.

"Shut your mouth, young lady!" Larry Koopa shouted.

Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Koopalings tied them on the pillars separately.

"Now, time for opening the Keyhole of Darkness and freed our master Ganondorf!" Snide declared.

"No!" Zelda yelled. "You can't do this!" Peach pleaded.

"Sorry, Mama Peach." Bowser Jr. said with sympathy.

"What is he doing?" Tsuki asked.

"Snide is using the ritual to transfer our hearts to open the Keyhole of Darkness." Rosalina replied.

"Finally, my father will join our side once again." Wrathnar replied.

"Then what are you waiting for? Begin." Bowser said.

Snide takes out the dark ritual scroll and inchanted in Latin.

"Praesta puram lucem ac tenebras et de cordibus vestris. Inter nos reclusis foribus atra caligine lucis. Et tu, aperire ostium ad Mosen dicens. Now, released!" The dark purple mist appeared around the room and the big door appeared with the keyhole and chains.

The three princesses went into a deep slumber as the light orbs coming out from their bodies, floated towards the Keyhole of Darkness and straight into it making the door illuminated brightly but it didn't react to open.

"What?! It didn't open yet! What's going on?!" Bowser exclaimed.

Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa were tried to pull the door opened.

"It won't budge!" Roy Koopa grunted.

"Why isn't working?!" Ghirahim questioned.

Snide glanced at Tsuki who didn't release her heart.

"It was the girl who hasn't awakened her heart and it won't come out!" Snide answered.

"Then do something about it!" Bowser demanded.

"Wait, I think I know how." Ghirahim smirked.

(Stardash Ship – Lounge Deck)

Taiyo was playing New Super Mario Bros on Wii with Justin, feeling agitated while Yoshi is snoring on the yellow curved couch. Luigi approached them from the kitchen, holding the Tiramisu milkshakes and setting them on the table bench.

"Guys, feel refreshed with Tiramisu milkshakes!" He called out.

Taiyo paused the game and Yoshi woke up as they are staring at the milkshakes with hungrily looks.

"Oh boy!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Give me some of that!" Justin smiled.

"Wait for me!" They all rushed over to the table bench, Justin and Yoshi slurping them with straws.

"Tiramisu milkshake?" Taiyo questioned.

"It tastes like coffee but sweet flavoring." Justin replied.

"Oh, I wanna try it." Taiyo replied, took a sip of Tiramisu milkshake. "Yeah, it's sweet."

"It is made from Italy that my brother Mario's favorite dessert." Luigi confirmed and asked.

"By the way, where's Geno?"

"He said that he is having spent time to train after he fights with Ghirahim." Taiyo answered.

"Yeah, we don't want to disturb him if he warmed up in working out." Justin replied.

"At least Geno is now completed but his powers need recovering." Yoshi replied, finishes drinking the milkshake.

"So, what place did we go next?" Justin asked.

They heard the beeping sounds coming from the cockpit.

"It comes from the cockpit. Let's go to check that out." Taiyo replied.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Taiyo and others were entered to the cockpit, Luigi went over to the central monitor control and typed on to put a screen. Toadsworth and Toadbert were on the screen.

"Master Luigi. We had an urgent problem." Toadsworth said.

"What is it, Toadsworth?" Luigi asked.

"Our ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach was kidnapped by Bowser!" Toadsworth said, shocking Taiyo and his companions.

"What?!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Some time ago, Bowser threatened her by sending the Koopatrols to attack the Toad Town if Peach refused to surrender but she will give her the way." Toadbert replied sadly.

"That can't be! She will never do that but keep her kingdom alive." Luigi said.

"And that is not all. The little girl who's named Tsuki also taken away by Koopalings." Toadsworth said.

"Not her too!" Taiyo shouted.

"But Tsuki was just safe at the Dawn Mane Town, right?" Yoshi asked.

"No, Sonic and others were arrived too late. It was all diversion plan from Wrathnar, according to Tails' information. She is now being captured." Toadbert said.

"No..." Justin replied.

"Also, you need to know this; Tsuki is one of the Spirit Princesses." Toadbert informed.

"Tsuki is the Spirit Princess?!" Luigi, Yoshi and Justin exclaimed.

"How can you be sure?" Taiyo questioned.

"Because Tsuki holds the special powers in her heart." Geno approached to them.

"However, her powers haven't awakened." Luigi gasped before realizing it.

"Then she cannot be able to release her heart."

"Exactly. It's needs to unlock by the Keyblade of Realm of Light." Geno replied. "You mean this?" Taiyo asked, holding out a right-hand and Warrior Key appeared onto his. "Yes, that key is representing the Realm of Light. All the chosen wielders of light can able to use the Keyblades for good if their hearts were made of purity." Geno said.

"I get it now. That why I destined to save the worlds." Taiyo said.

"We must find Mario, he would leaded us to stop Bowser and his minions." Luigi sighed deeply and frustrated. "Why did we waste all that time to look for the parts of Geno?"

Geno walked to him and persuaded.

"Luigi, it doesn't matter what time will takes. With or without me, we still had a chance against them."

"He's right. We need to find Mario without hanging around. We need to find someone who can help before Bowser destroyed us all. Including everyone else." Taiyo said.

Toadsworth chuckled in the screen as Taiyo and others.

"What's laughing about? Spit it out." Justin said.

"As matter of fact, there is someone will support you. Tommy Oliver." Toadsworth said.

"That's right, he is stronger than the other Rangers. He is legendary." Yoshi amazed.

"Precisely! I want you to go back to the Reefside right away!" Toadsworth replied.

"Thank you, Toadsworth!" Luigi smiled, tipped his cap.

"Great! We will see you next time!" Toadsworth said.

"Take care, guys!" Toadbert farewell as the screen turned off.

"We better returned back to the Reefside swiftly." Luigi replied as he and others went over to the seat station.

"But we are far away to get over there." Taiyo said, buckling up in the seat.

"Don't have to. Initiate the Warp Jump!" Luigi said.

(Lanes Between)

Stardash Ship shoot the beam of light, it converted the wormhole and jumped forward into it. As it traveled through the wormhole, it showed the the colourful streams of cosmos. Taiyo holding onto his seat.

"Whooooaaaaa!" He exclaimed.

"Just hold on tightly! We're almost there!" Luigi suggested.

Stardash Ship teleported out of wormhole and slowed down, hovers in front of the Reefside world.

"You see, the Warp Jump can only jump into the wormhole if it traveled to worlds we already visit." Geno empathized.

"Cool." Justin commented.

"Come on, let's go to Tommy's house." Luigi replied before they departed a ship.

(Reefside – Woods)

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin and Geno arrived at the woods and heading to Tommy's house.

"There it is. Let's go in." Taiyo said.

Taiyo and others entered in the house.

(Tommy's house – Living Room)

Taiyo and others were at the house, looking around the living room.

"Hello? Hello? Tommy? Where are you?" Luigi called out.

"I think maybe he left already." Justin replied.

"And he didn't even leave the note. Last time, he helped us to fight the enemies in the warehouse. I'm starting to get worried." Taiyo said.

J.J. Oliver walked down the stairs and recognized them when he saw them.

"Taiyo! Justin! Guys!" Taiyo and others turned to the boy.

"It's J.J." Yoshi said.

He ran over to them as Justin lifted him up and hugged him.

"Hello, kid. Where's your dad?" Justin asked.

"Could you tell what happened?" Luigi asked.

"He's disappeared when that magic portal coming out of nowhere. I was so scared and alone." J.J said.

"Tommy is gone? That can't be." Geno said.

"Yeah, so does my mom." J.J said.

"We're sorry to hear that. We are leaving. Stayed safely." Justin replied.

"Okay." J.J. replied. Taiyo and others were left the house.

(Reefside – Park)

Taiyo sat in the bench with Geno while Luigi, Yoshi and Justin were head out to find Tommy.

"Is there any other Rangers lived here to help?" Taiyo asked.

"No idea. Not even the Dino Rangers can help." Geno said.

Luigi, Yoshi and Justin returned to them.

"We checked everywhere and no sign of him. He's no longer in the city anymore." Justin said.

"We tried to call Link on Stuffwell's communication link, but he's not answering anymore." Yoshi said.

"Where could he have gone off to without telling?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe Snide already got him." Yoshi replied.

"Darn it!" Taiyo distressed.

"What are we going to do, Taiyo?" Luigi questioned.

"I don't know. Marth is gone. Donkey and Diddy Kong were lived with the old Cranky. Star Fox were doing their own thing and Link is already dead." Taiyo said.

"Who will help us?" Yoshi asked.

"That's just it, guys. No one can help us. It just all of you and me, together we have to face Bowser and Snide alone." Taiyo upsetting. Luigi was trying to persuade him

"But Taiyo, four Spirit Princesses and the Keyhole of Darkness—"

"I know! I'm sorry, Luigi. But for all the world has. We got to stop them— No, we must stop them. We are not going to give up ourselves. There would be a chance to risk it. We need to stop that ritual, or the entire Multiverse is doomed." Taiyo said.

"Words are quite suitable, Taiyo." Geno commented.

"I understand, Taiyo. People counted on us. Live or die. It will be an honor to fight by your side." Luigi said.

"We're with you too." Justin agreed as Yoshi nodded.

"And honor for me as well, we can do it together, comrades. Just a few of us." Taiyo said.

"Make it handful for the team."

They turned around to see Tommy leaning against the tree.

"Tommy." Yoshi surprised.

"And don't forget about me." Taiyo and others heard a voice for a moment until Luigi gasped.

"Is that…Mario?" Geno asked. Mario came out behind Tommy.

"Mario!" Luigi and Yoshi yelled in unison, running towards him and hugged him.

"Hey, guys. Heheheh. It's so glad to finally meet you, Luigi and Yoshi." He chuckled, pulled away from them.

"We're looking everywhere for you without explanation, we were so worried." Luigi replied.

Mario looked at Taiyo and Geno who smirked back.

"Taiyo. Geno." Mario smiled.

"I knew you were right on time." Geno said.

"Of course." Mario said.

Taiyo moved forward to Mario as they shook their hands.

"And what about Mickey?" Taiyo asked.

"Don't worry about him, he told me that he was in the Realm of Darkness." Mario said.

"Why is he in the Realm of Darkness?" Justin asked.

"He came to find the Keyblade of Realm of Darkness and sealed the Door to Darkness." Mario answered.

"The Door to Darkness?" Luigi asked.

"A gate entrance to the Realm of Darkness or some say it called the Dark World. Once it sealed, the massive army of Heartless would never return to the Realm of Light." Mario said.

"Oh, that's sound like a plan from King Mickey." Luigi said.

Tommy walked to the others.

"We had come to aid you and battled against Bowser and Snide." He replied.

"So, where were you?" Yoshi questioned.

"I was being captured by Lord Draven, the evil ruler from his universe called Antiverse and copied from me as the robot. I had to escape before shutting down the Robo Ranger factory and allied with the other Rangers to fight against the army. After I defeated him, Mario contacted me to go back to my homeworld, so I decided to join you guys to stop the evil forces." Tommy replied.

"And we must defeat them or else all will be lost, that should come first." Mario said.

"Where are they?" Justin asked.

"I know where Bowser and Snide are. Let showed you." Mario pulled out the holo-orb and the light shoot up to show the image of Snide's Dark Fortress.

"That's a former island of Mesogog's Island Fortress when my Dino Thunder team stopped the evil dino monster." Tommy said.

"And that is where the Princesses held captive including Peach and Rosalina." Geno said.

Mario deactivated the holo-orb and returned it to his pockets.

"First, we must prepare ourselves, Snide has grown stronger, even tougher than Bowser. We need to work together to match his strength." Mario said.

"That why we need two hours for training." Tommy added.

"Can we have trained that much for only two hours?" Taiyo asked in anticipation.

"Anything is possible. Let's do the Ultimate Power Training and we'll start in the woods which is far away from the city." Tommy said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Justin replied.

Taiyo and others cheered in determined.

(Reefside – Woods)

Furthering away from the forest house, Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Tommy, and Geno walked separately each other to train.

Taiyo swung his Keyblade left, right and sideways direction.

Luigi is practicing his martial art moves as Tommy taught him. Yoshi doing the figure eight run and passing around two trees.

Justin and Taiyo were doing pull-ups on the tree branches.

Taiyo sparring with Mario without their Keyblades, Taiyo kept dodging from kicking and punching but he was letting the guard down when Mario swift-kicked him off the ground and fell. Mario lends his hand to him, trying again to do better.

Geno is meditating on the stump without opening his sight as Justin and Yoshi attacked behind him and then he grabbed them by wrists, tossed them over to the ground.

Luigi kept himself running the trail and watched by Tommy, signaling to him to keep moving.

Justin and Tommy were clashing their martial fights and blocking each other. Justin then throws a punch on Tommy as he stumbled back and nodded to him.

Geno practicing his slashes with photon blades while Yoshi avoiding fireballs from Mario to keep it up.

Luigi was shooting Spark Barrage at Taiyo who kept jumped over the tree branches, evading them and tossed his Keyblade at Luigi which stunned him back.

Taiyo managed to block Mario's kicks and punches; he gains an upper hand by uppercutting right across his face as Mario was knocked on the ground and gave the smile to Taiyo.

Taiyo kept swings his Keyblade, getting well in the training. Then something tapped on his mind, Taiyo was going back to see the vision again.

(Taiyo's Vision – Land of Departure)

_Younger versions of Taiyo, Tsuki, and other girl were terrified at the dark sky. "What should we do?" Young Tsuki asked. "We don't know, and we can't get out of here!" Another girl answered, clutching with her pet phoenix. "Hey, Tsuki, Amare! Whatever happened to us! Stayed together!" Young Taiyo shouted. The Neo-Shadows fell from the sky and landed on the ground; surrounding the three children. "Get away from us!" Another girl yelled. Before they launched at them with swiping claws, each of them got struck in pain and disappeared into the void. They saw the young woman with medium-length blue hair, mostly separated to her left side and holding a teenage boy. "Aqua!" Tsuki happily yelled. The light portal zapped out of nowhere as Rosalina came through it. "Rosalina, please take the children safely to the other worlds. I brought him inside and rested until I find his heart." Aqua said. "Very well, Master Aqua. I understand your concerns." Rosalina said._

(Reefside – Forest)

Taiyo bolted back as he clenched his forehead and falls to the ground in four. Yoshi, Luigi, Justin, Tommy, Mario, and Geno rushed over to him. "Are you alright, Taiyo?" Tommy wondered.

"Troubling another vision?" Yoshi asked.

"What have you seen it?" Mario questioned, helping Taiyo standing up.

"I saw it, I was the young boy where I came from… I barely remembered two names, it was Amare and Aqua." Taiyo said.

"Amare? Aqua?" Justin asked.

Mario stunned that Aqua's name with a surprised look.

"You mean Master Aqua?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, Aqua. Do you know her?" Taiyo asked.

"Oh, I remembered her quite well when I and Mickey first met in someplace." Mario said.

"Can tell you more about her? I still don't remember that." Taiyo sighed.

"Perhaps, it will take another time to speak further." Mario then walking away from him and the others.

"What has something with him?" Luigi asked, looking at his brother.

"Beats me, he doesn't want us to get involved in an important part." Yoshi said.

"Guys, we got one more training to catch up." Tommy reminding them.

Having said that, they went back to their training and done by one hour.

(Tommy's Forest House – Living Room)

After completing the training, Taiyo and the group were in the living room and exhausted but feeling tougher for now.

"Excellent work. We just need an hour to rest we take. And after that, we will meet at one of the abandoned quarries which it's little far away from the city." Tommy said.

"Where are you going to do, dad?" J.J. said.

"Let's say I'm going to get help from my friends, you'll see." Tommy answered.

"And what about me?" J.J questioned as Mario stepped beside the little boy.

"I'm going to take you to Fusoya's palace, you'll be safer than staying your home." He turned back to Taiyo and others.

"I will see you in an hour. Come with me, kid." Mario takes J.J.'s hand as he, Tommy and the little boy left the forest house.

"This is really it. We will be prepared ourselves to fight and save the world." Taiyo said.

"Indeed so, Taiyo. We take plenty of time on a nap. I'm going to write a letter to Princess Daisy." Luigi said.

"And I'll do writing in my journal." Taiyo said.

"We'll be waiting." Geno said.

(Reefside – Forest)

Luigi was sitting on the log, writing on a letter for Princess Daisy.

_"Dear Princess Daisy, I'm so sorry I haven't written to you since I was away. I've been busy traveling through the worlds, I missed you every day. Yoshi and I found a very special boy, Taiyo. He is a Keyblade wielder I trusted him, and I want you to meet him someday. You see, I finally reunite with my brother Mario however, we are about to kick those evil goons and I'm not sure we are going to make it through this one. I hoped we do, my love. I loved to see you again, but in case we don't. I just want you to know that I think things couldn't work it out between us. Wish me luck, your date, Luigi."_

Taiyo sat nearby the duckpond and writing about his first-lifetime adventure with his companions on the blue-coated journal with the symbol of the Keyblade.

_"I knew my first-lifetime adventure was tougher than I thought. I had those guys with me to save many kinds of worlds as we know it. I had become the Keyblade Ranger, so it is my job to fight the evil forces and it is my chance to find my friends, Sora, Riku and Kairi. I promised myself to search them no matter what and the things would be more surprising when we got back each other at last. I'm so excited to tell my amazing story to them where I have been through all this. And better luck with it, your kinds, Taiyo."_

After one hour ago, Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, and Geno were re-joined up with Tommy and Mario at the front door of the forest house.

"It is time for us, guys." Taiyo said.

Lead the way, Tommy." Geno replied.

"Let's go." Tommy responded.

He takes them to his car, driving off to the quarry while Mario and Geno used their teleportation magic as they disappeared.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Toadsworth reported to Taiyo and his team that Princess Peach has already been captured by Bowser, they decided to train and sparred with Mario and Tommy Oliver. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	53. Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Deserted Quarry)

Taiyo and others arrived in the empty spot of the quarry as they were getting off from Tommy's car and Mario and Geno were shown up next to them. "We're here." Mario said.

"Where's the rest of the team go?" Luigi asked.

"They are on their way shortly." Tommy answered.

"I hoped that you better." Yoshi said.

The seven people approached from the cliff and revealed them as the Veteran Sixth Rangers.

Eric Myers, the Quantum Time Force Ranger as he was in the middle with the others. Cameron Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger of Ninja Storm, still wearing his glasses. Sam, the S.P.D Omega Ranger. Tyzonn, the Overdrive Mercury Ranger. Robo Knight, the Sixth Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger. And lastly, Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue.

"Are those the Legendary Sixth Rangers? For real?!" Justin exclaimed.

"Yes, they are…" Geno expressed.

The seven Sixth Rangers were jumped off the cliff and landed on the ground, walked toward Taiyo and others.

Tommy introduced the seven Veteran Sixth Rangers to them.

"Taiyo, allowed me to introduce them. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger and a friend of Andros."

"Hi, Taiyo." Zhane replied.

"This is Ryan Mitchell, Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger." Tommy said.

"It's a pleasure to see you, kid." Ryan smiled.

"Here's Eric, the Quantum Time Force Ranger." Tommy expressed.

"It was an honor to meet you." Eric saluted to Taiyo who saluted back to him and chuckled.

"I am Cam Watanabe, Green Samurai Ranger of Ninja Storm." Cam introduced himself to him.

Sam in his adult form and wored the S.P.D Omega Ranger's suit, greeting to him.

"Name's Sam, kiddo. I was from the future of S.P.D world and that why anyone called me S.P.D Omega Ranger, at your service!" Sam replied.

"These two are Tyzonn, the Overdrive Mercury Ranger and finally, Robo Knight." Tommy finished.

"Taiyo, we were expected to see you here." Robo Knight said.

"We all heard from Tommy and told us about you. The one wields the Keyblade comes from your heart." Tyzonn said.

"Wow, you guys were looking tougher than the others." Taiyo said.

"I know, that why I brought the strongest ones here." Tommy said.

"So, what's the plan you had?" Justin asked.

"Snide put the barrier around his lair, we find a way to break through it and engaged the all-form attack plan." Tommy replied.

"Then how did we supposed to do that?" Yoshi asked.

"We combined all our weapons to penetrate the protective barrier, I think it's enough to take it down." Cam replied.

"Okay, let's used the Stardash Ship to get to the fortress. I already pinpoint the location on its navigation system." Mario said.

"Thank you, Mario. That is what we need." Geno said.

Luigi took out his remote to call the Stardash Ship from the Lanes Between and brought itself down on the ground.

"Come on, we got the princesses to save." Sam said.

Taiyo, Luigi, Mario, Yoshi, Geno, Tommy, Justin, Zhane, Ryan, Eric, Cam, Sam, Tyzonn and Robo Knight aboard on the ship and flew into the sky, rescuing the Spirit Princesses as soon they get there.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Throne Room)

"So, what are you saying is…? Wait a minute, Taiyo was the one used the Keyblade to lock the Keyholes and maybe it will awaken her heart." Bowser replied, earning a surprised look.

"Good work, Ghirahim. Once the boy gets to her, forced him to unlock her heart and continuing the ritual." Snide uttered which made Volga becomes uncertain about sacrificing Princesses to the heart.

"I thought it was just a privilege thing to do, my noble spirit tells me to choose my death and living on the will of the privileged." Volga said.

Bowser Jr. noticed him, thinking that he also what feels like and walked to Bowser.

"Papa, would Mama Peach have gone forever?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No, son. Besides, you don't have to call Mama Peach anymore ever since our first summer vacation. She may die, but how about I'll find a better mother just for you." Bowser said.

"I think your right…" Bowser Jr. said.

"Our patience is wearing thinner, but it will be more advantage in our plan. Time moves on." Snide replied, sitting on the throne chair.

"Wrathnar and Ghirahim. Stayed on the Hollow of Defiles. Volga, guard the entrance to this room." Snide replied.

"Yes, Master Snide." Wrathnar said.

"Jr., I want you and the Koopalings to go outside the fortress for the lookout. I will wait on the Arena Courtyard." Bowser replied.

"Yes, Papa." Bowser Jr. uttered.

Tsuki was getting worried but she hoped Taiyo and his friends will come to save her.

"Taiyo, I hoped you and your friends will come to get me." She murmured.

(Stardash Ship - Cockpit)

Luigi flew across the clouds that turned into grey as storms, Mario watched him go as Yoshi walked right beside him.

"He's a good pilot isn't he, Yoshi?" He asked.

"Sure is. He was also the mechanic for fixing your ship when its engine failing." Yoshi replied.

"What kind I tell? I never abandoned him again." Mario said.

"Oh, remember the time you were the baby that dropped from the sky and landed on my saddleback?" Yoshi reminded which made Mario chuckled in embarrassed.

"Yeah, we were back there to save my little baby brother from Baby Bowser's Castle. Such a good life in my memory." Mario said.

Taiyo, Geno, Justin, Tommy, and other seven Sixth Rangers were having the plan right in the middle conversation.

"Okay, plan as simple. Once the barrier is down, Group A consists of Ryan, Tyzonn, Sam, Justin, Yoshi, and Zhane for distracting the enemies. Me, Taiyo, Luigi, Mario, and Geno will be part of Group B. Taiyo, you are in charge of Group B now." Tommy explained.

"Yes, I was. This is what I was trying to do my own sake." Taiyo said.

"Good. Focused on our priority to save the princesses and stop King Bowser and Snide." Eric replied.

"Don't let your guard down, Taiyo." Tyzonn added.

"Do not giving up yourself up. Power Rangers will never surrender to the enemies." Zhane replied.

"Always remember this; 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger.' It means coming from the Power Ranger's pride, strength, and heart." Tommy replied.

Taiyo smiled at this, feeling confident.

"Oh, yes, Tommy. I understand that, being me as the Keyblade Ranger, always the Power Ranger." He expressed.

"That's right, kid." Tommy smiled.

"I'm kinda surprised to hear that, Taiyo." Justin replied.

"I hear as surprised as you." Yoshi admitted.

Luigi then saw the landmass that Snide's Dark Fortress isolated on the island that few kilometers away.

"I see Snide's lair up ahead. Let's rolled out!" Luigi bellowed as he pushed up the speed control treadle to increase the ship's velocity.

(Fortress Island – Coastline)

Stardash Ship sped up to the island as Luigi fired at the steel precipices to make more space to land near the coastline that is covered with rocky outcrops, some of the grasses and boulders. Stardash Ship opening the entry/exit hatch and formed the solid metal bridge to bring it down on the cliff. Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Mario, Justin, Tommy and seven Veteran Sixth Rangers stepping out of the ship, now on the walking platform and saw the Snide's Dark Fortress when they are stopped on the cliff.

"There it is." Justin said.

"Peach, Zelda, Rosalina and Tsuki must have captive in there." Mario pointed out.

Taiyo thought, grew determined to save Tsuki. _"Don't worry, Tsuki. I will be there for you when it is over and we can find Sora, Riku, and Kairi. That's a promise."_

Taiyo and his team were starting climbed over the outcrops until they were ambushed by the group of Wyverns, Shadows, Fangarves, Large Armors, and Aeroplanes.

"Ambushed!" Tyzonn replied. Taiyo swiftly summoned his Warrior Key on his right hand and took a fight stance.

"Let's get this over with!" Tommy uttered.

Taiyo swung his Keyblade at Aeroplanes in a few times until one of them dashed towards at him, dodged from it and grabbed it to toss them over to the two flying Aeroplanes, caused them fell into the outcrops which disintegrated them. Then he struck one of the Large Armors' back quickly and Taiyo is casting the Firaga spell to burn it upon the black ashes from the blast.

Luigi punches and kicks at a couple of Shadows, right into the oblivion and he turned at the Aeroplanes which they are shooting with their machine guns and backflipping each of them.

Yoshi jumped into the air with glowing light brown and performed a new move of Geo Gaia Arts.

"Geo-Smasher!"

The boulders appeared around him and tossed at the Aeroplanes which collided them and blown into the smoke.

"Thanks, Yoshi." Luigi said.

"I kinda bit hanged myself."

Some of the Shadows advanced forward to the green plumber and Luigi spun around to kick them over, disintegrated into black cinders.

Cam, Eric, and Ryan combating the Fangarves with their martial arts skills.

Ryan striking with punches at one of them, exploding into oblivion and a single Fangarf landed on him, wrestling. Ryan grunting, tried to break free and kneed on its gut, kicked it away and crashed through the rocks.

Eric grabbed Fangarf's tail, spinning it around for few times and threw it out to the sea.

Cam using his ninjutsu moves when he jumped away from Fangarf's biting attack and landed on the large stone. Fangarf jumped onto him but Cam jumped into the air and stomped right across the wolf Heartless creature, killing it. Three Fangarfs charged towards to him as Cam quickly drew out his Lightning Riff Blaster to shoot sound waves at the three wolves and destroying them in the process.

Zhane, Tyzonn, Sam and Robo Knight were handling the Shadows and Wyverns by firing their weapons at them and finishing them.

"Good job, Rangers." Robo Knight admitted to them.

"You betcha, Robo Knight." Sam replied, giving a thumb up to him.

Geno transformed his hands into cannon, firing at the Large Armors with light yellow energy balls and upon themselves got exploded into the dark smokes.

Tommy fought over the three Fangarves while Mario swung his Ignition Flower at the four Wyverns and crumbled into the ashes. Luigi helped Tommy as he shots the fireballs at Fangarves and incinerated them. Tommy nodded to him with a thankful smile.

Taiyo finished the last remaining of Shadows and Wyverns before he yelled.

"Thundaga!" The massive bolt of lightning zapped on the Heartless and disintegrated them.

Taiyo breathed deeply, kneeling on the ground and felt completely worn out.

"Man, we just finished a bunch of them. We don't know how many they are." He said, never imagining fighting more Heartless.

Mario walked to him and assuring him.

"I know, it's a ton of them, Taiyo. But don't let your strength rested until you saved Tsuki and the other princesses." Taiyo looked down at the ground for a moment to respond and gripped his Keyblade firmly.

"Let's get going." He replied.

Taiyo and his group passed upwards through the sharp metal spikes as Mario threw a fireball at the big precipices that blocked their path and crumbled into pieces as they are moving on.

(Fortress Island)

Once they were finished passed through the spikes and forests, Taiyo and others were now standing in front of the Dark Fortress's entrance gate.

"Guys, this is it. Snide's fortress." Yoshi commented.

"I don't see the barrier around here." Justin replied.

"Not quite yet." Tommy said, stepping forward to the entrance and reaching with his right hand to sees what happened.

The barrier suddenly electric shocking on Tommy's hand and startled back but Mario and Eric caught him in their arms.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine. Just fine." Tommy said.

"Look likes a barrier did that trick." Tyzonn replied.

"Let's morphed!" Taiyo said, touched the white crystal and bracelet transformed into Keyblade Morpher. Taiyo took out a small key and striking a heroic pose.

Tommy, Justin and other five Sixth Rangers followed in sync as they activated their Morphers.

(Morphing Background)

Taiyo took out his key from underneath it and locked in the key slot, activating it. The background around him was the Lanes Between with starry worlds and colorful shooting stars. He jumped in the air, tossed his Keyblade and twirled around him as he glowed in red, morphing into the Keyblade Sun Ranger.

Tommy morphed into Mighty Morphin Green Ranger as Justin and other five Veteran Sixth Rangers did.

Taiyo, Tommy, Justin, Zhane, Ryan, Eric, Cam, Sam, Tyzonn and Robo Knight wielded their weapons.

"All right, guys. Showed us the power of the Sixth Rangers." Tommy ordered.

Taiyo gripped his Keyblade, aimed at the invisible barrier.

"Fire!" Ryan said.

Taiyo unleashed the blue energy beam of light and other rangers blasted the energy colorful beams against the barrier, it still not cracked.

"Why it doesn't crack?" Luigi asked.

"Just wait and see. It might be work." Yoshi said.

"Come on, guys." Mario begged.

"Pulled over the powers together!" Sam shouted.

They all bellowed out to increase a maximum to destroy the barrier which it is cracked even more and splitting around.

The barrier is now breaking apart and the sparking shards scattered around the ground.

"We did it! The barrier's down!" Cam replied.

"Come on!" Mario expressed.

Before they headed to the entrance, the door opened itself as Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings looming to them.

"We are going to take you all down like you have beaten us before." Iggy Koopa growled.

"It is our rematch that you could accept." Wendy scoffed.

"This is a war between us and the rest of clowns." Morton Koopa said, cracking his knuckles.

"Like putting our brains together!" Ludwig replied.

"And the brawn!" Roy Koopa grunted.

"It is time to play rough." Lemmy Koopa chuckled.

"I am so crazy to enjoy this!" Larry Koopa laughed frantically. Bowser Jr. stepped in them.

"You will be all sorry until our papa ruled together with Snide." He replied while feeling hesitant.

"No, you and the freaks would be sorry until your days are done!" Eric replied.

Tommy turned back to the others.

"Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Geno, and Mario. Let us take care of the bunch of turtles." Tommy said.

"But Tommy!" Justin pleaded.

"Don't worry, Justin. We will see you there sooner the better." Tommy replied. Justin nodded to him with the response.

"Come on!" Taiyo said.

Taiyo, Luigi, Mario, Justin Stewart, Yoshi, and Geno headed into the entrance gate.

The Heartless were spawning from the darkness out of nowhere and surrounded the Rangers. The Heartless are Darkballs, Wizards, Defenders, and Neo-Shadows.

Defenders are the Emblem Heartless. They were resembling a knight clad in purple and blue armor with white trim and yellow buttons; they also have the tell-tale Heartless zig-zag jawline, with a purple head and a silver jaw. Their arms and torso are also proportioned much larger than the head and legs; the arm not holding the Defenders' main weapon actually rests ape-like on the ground. The barrier portion of the shield is a simple blue and light blue pattern with gold trim, but far more prominent is the very large and very dangerous blue-black dog head, complete with sharp fangs and spiked collar. The dog also has three glowing yellow eyes arranged in a triangle formation.

"Rangers, united!" Tommy shouted as he, other Rangers, Bowser Jr., Koopalings and Heartless advancing towards each other to the battle.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Hallway)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, and Geno barged through the hallway that it had the torches on the walls and gargoyle statues. Load of the Soldiers, Shadows and Air Soldiers have appeared in their way as Taiyo struck through each of them with his Warrior Key while he and others running past against them.

Mario tossed his Keyblade at the Air Soldiers and it went back to him like a boomerang.

Geno extended his photon blades, slicing the Shadows into half and exploded into a puff of dark smoke.

Luigi, Yoshi, and Justin were punched and kicked at Soldiers, evading from their slashing claw's attacks. Taiyo and others were getting closer to the door that leads whatever the room is.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Hollow of Defiles)

Taiyo and his team were found themselves in the empty room called the Hollow of Defiles.

The Hollow of Defiles is an empty big spaced room except it has the huge chandelier, several columns around the room standing against up to the ceiling with chains, fireplace and some metal precipices reminiscent of Snide around the floor.

"It is quiet, too quiet." Luigi replied.

Justin sensed Ghirahim and Wrathnar and looking around to see that they were hiding somewhere in the Hollow of Defiles.

"Be careful, guys. We are not alone in this room." Justin warned before looking up at Ghirahim and Wrathnar who were right on top of the dangling enormous chandelier and they were lunged down to the floor.

"Ghirahim! Wrathnar!" Mario exclaimed.

"So, we meet again, Mario. It is not much Bowser was expecting you to be here." Wrathnar said, smugly.

"It's good enough for me." Mario firmed. Justin, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno stepped forward to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Taiyo asked.

"Go. Leave that to us for now." Geno replied.

"Come on. We got to go." Mario said.

"He's right. We take care of them. You and my brother will save the Princesses." Luigi said.

Taiyo sighed and reluctantly agreed to them.

"Okay…" Taiyo and Mario leave the others to fight Ghirahim and Wrathnar and moving forward to the backdoor. As they left, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, putting the yellow barriers with black and white diamonds on the front door and backdoor.

"We're trapped!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Then the only way to get out of this by defeating us." Ghirahim said, drawing out his Demon Swords and Wrathnar pulled out his Great Envy Daggers.

"Guys, are you ready?" Justin questioned. Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno nodded to him.

"Luigi and I challenged to Ghirahim. You and Yoshi fight Wrathnar as well." Geno replied.

Justin, Yoshi, Luigi, and Geno advanced forward at Wrathnar and Ghirahim.

Justin was punching and kicking at Wrathnar which he dodged from him before he quickly 7 more clashes against him with his daggers and knocking him back with the kick. Luigi quickly used dash-kicked right onto his right cheek and Wrathnar staggered back.

"Electric Volley Kick!" Luigi then powered up with his legs with a green aura and electric sparks, he charged to him and rapidly kicked Wrathnar in the gut for 10 hits.

Wrathnar grunted in agony as Justin fired his Turbo Hand Blasters to blast two blue laser beams at him and fell over to the ground with one knee.

Yoshi charging up to Ghirahim and jumped toward to sway his tail on him, but he caught Yoshi's tail and spun him around for few times as he tossed Yoshi into the wall and got crashed.

Geno drew out his photon blades as he and Ghirahim clashed each other. Ghirahim countered with dark red projectiles to stun him and continuing slashing on him as he sent an energy sphere with diamonds at Geno and collided.

Yoshi got out from the wall; the brown aura embedded around him and the shards of rock floated around the aura. Ghirahim smirked and licking his lips. Yoshi rushed into Ghirahim, but he teleported out of black and white diamonds and Ghirahim appeared behind him. Yoshi turned around in surprise to notice him as Ghirahim thrust him to the wall with telekinesis force and held him.

"Nice try, lizard." Ghirahim holds out the other hand to summon the diamond projectiles and starts firing at Yoshi as he is getting himself pelted and groaned.

Unfortunately, Geno sent his two hands and blasted away into Ghirahim which he got back down to the floor as his rocket hands go back to Geno.

Yoshi got up, feeling a little bruise on his body and glared at Ghirahim. Yoshi propelling himself in the air and charged at Ghirahim with his head as he went into the brown stream of aura. Yoshi gave an impact on Ghirahim's gut as he coughed some saliva from his mouth and fell to the ground. Yoshi breathed, getting worn out and sweating. Geno stands beside the green little dinosaur.

"Stayed strong." Geno said.

Ghirahim is rising up to his feet and chuckling quietly to them.

"Very remarkable, Yoshi. I am willingly glad to see your skills. Let me show my true magnificence form!" He stretched his arms, ready to transform.

Ghirahim powered up himself in dark red aura with white diamonds as his full arms become black colored as well as black scars resembling diamond lines running down from the left side of his face and nose ridge down his left leg.

Yoshi and Geno were shocked to see that Ghirahim changed his true form.

"That his true form?" Yoshi gasped.

Ghirahim gave a devilishly giggled at them and extended his arms out.

"How is this lovely, yet stunning features? Isn't it more fashionable? If I named it myself, it would be Pure Elegance Ghirahim." He spoke with a sort of aristocratic, British accent.

"Wait? Pure Elegance?" Yoshi puzzled.

"I mastered my darkness power to harness this beauty form and surpassed through my gracefulness abilities." Ghirahim said, gave a licking his lip at them.

Geno scoffed lightly, rather tensely. "I don't like the sound of his styles."

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Arena Courtyard)

Taiyo kicked the door from the inside as he and Mario were on the arena, sensing familiar about this courtyard field.

Arena Courtyard has a huge training ground field and chunks of boulders.

Taiyo and Mario saw Bowser standing alone in the middle of the courtyard.

"Bowser…" Mario glared.

"Mario… I had search for you for far too long until I give up but you…showed up here. I am really satisfied to meet you at last." Bowser said.

"Oh, you hoped that day will never come." Mario said.

"Where's the princesses? Where's Tsuki?" Taiyo asked.

"They are inside of Snide's room where he performed the ritual to set Ganondorf freed." Bowser replied.

"In that case, I won't let that happened especially Tsuki!" Taiyo determined.

He turned toward to Mario.

"Mario, taught that big turtle a lesson for me. I will do it myself to save them." Taiyo replied.

"Well said, Taiyo. Now, go!" Mario expressed.

Taiyo running up to the door, leaving Mario dealt with Bowser. Bowser slowly walked up to him.

"My arch-rival. Every time, you foiled my plans when you saved your precious Peach. I have endured the pain in my memory that you beat me many times. I shall never lose this time, because of this time… I shall be victorious when Snide freed Ganon. And you will be bowed down to my wrath!" Bowser growled, clutching his fists together.

"Then I won't lose her again or my friends." Mario replied, wielding his Ignition Flower and gripped it. Bowser charged him with a punch, but Mario jumped back leaving him to impact on the ground.

"Fission Firaga!" Mario casting a powerful ball of fire straight to Bowser and collided him in the explosion.

Bowser sliding back away but despite his pain and chuckled.

"Oh, I loved the fighting. This brings back memories when we fought!"

Bowser unleashed fireballs from his mouth at Mario who deflected the fireballs and sending them to the wall in directions. Bowser then slammed on the ground with his fists, creating a shockwave through into Mario and blew him right to the wall and got hit. Bowser dashed forward to him and collided him with his left arm as Mario dropped to the ground. Bowser grabbed him, headbutting him for few times, kneed him in the back which made Mario screamed in pain and tossed him to the ground. Mario was trying to get up but couldn't move a budge of his body.

"Hah! What a puny you are. You thought you want to rematch me?" Bowser taunted.

Mario quickly used Fire Raid, veiling himself in flame and charging himself to Bowser, crashed into him and stunned. Mario swiftly stroked eight hits on Bowser's chest with his Keyblade, then given a boosting uppercutting him by the chin which made Bowser tossed himself in the mid-air and crashed on the ground, sliding away. Bowser is getting up to his feet forcefully, didn't care about the bruises he has.

"That's it, keep it up. It made me stronger!" Bowser shouted.

"I do not underestimate your strength as well." Mario improved.

Bowser glared at Mario, though he gave a smirked and thought. _"This is the epic battle, we have been waiting for, my arch-nemesis."_

Both Mario and Bowser yelled in pride when they dashed and clashed each other while the boy wearing his black leather suit with zippers on front of it and strap around his chest and back, black fabric pants with golden chain attached on the belt and pair of black boots and wored a half-face battle mask with coated in red and grey watching them from the top tower.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Hallway to Snide's Throne Room)

Taiyo kept running through the hall until he saw the grand door with the Heartless insignia.

"I think the princesses must be inside in there." Taiyo said before reaching out to open it.

"I won't think I would let you." Taiyo spun around to see Volga, holding his Dragon Spear with his right hand.

"Volga. Why am I not seeing you so please?" Taiyo replied.

"We will fight to death whoever one of us will be a victory." Volga replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Taiyo questioned.

"You will soon find out… Begin!" Volga answered simply and shouted.

Taiyo and Volga charged each other with their weapons locked and pushed them in the test of strength.

"Teleport Strike!" Taiyo disappeared and reappeared behind him by a single strike.

Volga tumbled, then thrust his spear back at Taiyo who managed to block every thrusting attack until Volga knocked him into the wall. Volga was about to stab Taiyo who slid away from the spear which caused it jammed on the wall as Taiyo struck Volga for 8 times and punched him into the face. Volga let out fire breathing on him as Taiyo jumped over him and called out.

"Blizzaga!"

A huge ice pillars shot from Taiyo's direction and Volga got struck by them as he knocked over to the ground. Volga growled as he has risen to his feet, unleashing the red and orange fiery flame-like aura as he went into Awaken of Rising Dragon.

"Well, this can't be good." Taiyo commented.

Volga plunged his spear on the ground, then dashed towards into Taiyo when changing his arms into dragon claws.

"Dragon X-Slash!" Volga yelled, slashed at Taiyo in the 'x' letter-shaped, causing him thrown back away as Volga blasted a dragon-shaped blazing orb to him and exploded upon impact.

Taiyo dropped down on the ground with his knee. Volga walked towards him with respected expression.

"You may lose a fight with me; however, I finally find you as my worthy opponent." Volga replied.

"Then why you haven't killed me?" Taiyo concerned.

Volga sighed and turned away from him.

"Because of my noble spirit, back at the Hyrule; I was searched to find many opponents but then I caught by Sheikahs and accusing me as an enemy, so I had no choice to fight them back. They imprisoned me in the sarcophagus cage, I waited for a long time, even years to set me free." Volga said.

"You mean you're not evil?" Taiyo asked.

"Wasn't. I thought I joined alongside with demons for helping me to get any worthy adversaries and now I found you." Volga admired.

Taiyo is understanding that Volga wasn't a bad person, he thought the Dragon Knight was evil and couldn't help it much but truly accepted.

"Volga, you have shown me with your privilege. It is really hard to find a righteous person like you. Your heart will fight for what right so I will defeat Snide!" Taiyo said, causing Volga surprised and smirked, looking rather proudly.

"Very well, that is what you want. But remember, if I died, my spirit will finally be redeemed and become succeeded in my privilege." Volga said, walking back to the spear, picked it and twirling it into the air.

"Alright, our match is not over till I win!" Taiyo smiled with self-importance.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Tommy Oliver assembled the team of Sixth Rangers; Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, Ryan, the Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger, Eric, the Quantum Time Force Ranger, Cameron Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger, Sam, the Omega S.P.D. Ranger, Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger and Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth. Taiyo and his friends were heading to Snide's Dark Fortress to rescue Tsuki and the other princesses. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	54. Fought with priviledge of Dragoon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Fortress Island)

The Defenders and Neo-Shadows were slashed by Zhane and Cam to end their oblivion existence as they finished the last of them. The Koopalings were piling on top of each other after Veteran Sixth Rangers were beating them as Bowser Jr. was knocked away from Tommy Oliver and struggling to get up.

"You kids have a lot of manners to the adult." Tommy said in a harshed tone. "But do you know what happened to your world?"

"My papa and Master Snide want to conquer all over the worlds but this is what my kingdom is best for than the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser Jr. said, sadly.

Eric walked beside Tommy along with the others.

"That's not an excuse, runt! Look what happened here!" Eric scolded.

"Yeah, what if Snide destroyed your own world and falls into the darkness?" Tyzonn asked.

Bowser Jr. gasped in shock and the tears came out from his eyes.

"What?! That's not true! What makes me and my brothers and sister could do something terrible?" He asked, feeling remorse.

The Koopalings were feeling the same as Bowser Jr. Tommy knew the Bowser's children were touched in innocent tragic in their hearts as he smiled to remember that he was evil and doing the bad mistakes.

"I do make a lot of bad mistakes." Tommy admitted to them as Bowser Jr. and Koopalings were exchanged with confused looks.

"You do?" Bowser Jr. and Koopalings asked at the same time.

"Same with me." Eric acknowledged.

"Me too." Ryan added. Some of the Veteran Sixth Rangers explained everything how hard of who they are and change of heart to become good from evil.

Tommy gestured them to the other Rangers. "You see, we did make bad things back before of who we are or where we from. It is something inside in all of us for what becoming friends."

Bowser Jr. was surprised to hear this after he and Koopalings went through everything they were doing to make something evil.

"Come on, we got to get Luigi and Yoshi." Cam replied.

Tommy and Veteran Sixth Rangers were rushing into the fortress's entrance, leaving Bowser Jr. and Koopalings.

"So, what are we exactly we do?" Iggy Koopa asked.

"Duh. We were supposed to do what's right for our kingdom." Roy Koopa said before getting smacked by Wendy.

"Ow! Hey!" He exclaimed.

"It is not for our kingdom but our own homeworld." Wendy said in sympathy, rather being a menace.

"Yeah, we're the enemies. Come on, we did a lot of trouble." Larry Koopa said.

"That is what Papa Bowser wanted us to do." Morton Koopa argued.

"It is so much fun." Lemmy crazed.

"Don't put this way in our brains, Lemmy!" Ludwig Koopa retorted.

This quickly led to an argument between the Koopalings as Bowser Jr. held his claws on his head before shouted.

"Shut up all of you!"

The Koopalings were drawing their attention at Bowser Jr.

"We were bad guys, but doesn't mean we pushed ourselves away to become malicious until now… Our world would end up into demise if we lead that nasty Snide take over it. It was his goal, not ours or my father's."

The Koopaling shared their uncertain looks but remembering how they are being treated themselves as jerks.

"We were wrong about conquering every world and makes anyone think we were evil but it's time for us to settle the score!" Bowser Jr. said with a determined on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's stop our Papa Bowser!" Iggy Koopa replied, the Koopalings were agreeing with him and cheered.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Hollow of Defiles)

Wrathnar kicked Justin in the side of his gut and he slid to the ground.

"Take this!" Wrathnar firing the Void Slash at Justin who dodged swiftly and jumped back to the wall propelled right at Wrathnar and delivered a knee-kicked on his face which made Wrathnar doubled back away from Justin. Wrathnar gripped his fist, charging up with his dark aura veiled around his hand and rushed towards at Justin as Luigi defended Justin before using the Thunder Shield to surround themselves, shocking Wrathnar in the process and bounced him back to the ground. Wrathnar grunted in pain and slightly skidded on the floor. Wrathnar holding out his hands, creating the dark energy ball and grew to become huge. Luigi still holding a Thunder Shield and Justin embraced himself. Wrathnar shot to condense a ball into a big beam of the darkness with red streams at Luigi's Thunder Shield which made the beam splitting into small energy beams out of directions. Luigi grunted while struggling to hold on.

"Luigi, keep yourself getting tougher!" Justin said.

Yoshi was surrounded by diamond knives by Ghirahim who snapped his finger, firing the series of diamonds at him. Geno stopped them using his telekinesis and broke them apart into nothingness. Ghirahim gave a quiet annoying growl, gripped his Demon Tribe Swords and both of them glowed in dark purple with glimmering sparkles.

"Elegance Strike!" Ghirahim rushed to Geno as he swiftly avoided from energy-slash attacks, but Geno took a small cut on his left arm from one of the Demon Tribe Demons.

"Geno, are you okay?" Yoshi worried.

"It's just a scratch." Geno replied, felt his strength weaken slowly.

"But my strength is growing weaker every minute." Ghirahim chuckled at this.

"Oh yes, every time you took the cut from Elegance Strike, the more slashes you take, the less power you have will be weakened." Ghirahim replied.

Geno lunged forward to him with a punch before Ghirahim dodged from him and used an Elegance Strike on Geno's back and right leg which made Geno winced in agony before he shot a Radiance Blast from both of his hands as Ghirahim got blasted away and skidded to a halt on the reflection floor. Geno dropped his right knee on the floor as Yoshi stand behind him.

"Geno, let me do this. Just take recover yourself." Yoshi replied.

Geno giving a nod to him and said.

"Good luck."

Yoshi confronted Ghirahim. Ghirahim lightly scoffed with a smirk, charged to him with striking his Demon Tribe Swords and Yoshi jumped up from him, then landed him with a double stomp on Ghirahim's face which knocked him on the ground. Ghirahim gets back up and performed his Elegance Strike at Yoshi who managed to avoid getting cut as he managed to run around him. This made Ghirahim frustrated as he twirled around into a twister of white and black diamonds which inflicted Yoshi and Ghirahim kicked him harder to the ground. Yoshi is grunting in suffering, struggling to endure his pain.

"Surrender yourself now or die." Ghirahim replied, straighten his twin sabers at Yoshi's neck.

Luigi is still defending the Thunder Shield from Wrathnar's Ultra-Dusk Blast which it is cracking as Justin readied his Turbo Blade, boosting into full power. Wrathnar growled enraged.

"I had enough of this!" He enhanced his beam to break through the barrier before Justin managed to jump through the Thunder Shield as he lunged at him by slashing in diagonal x-shaped and thrust to his chest. Wrathnar knocked away before Justin ran up to him as he slashed at him horizontally and vertically which caused the sparks emitted out from Wrathnar. Luigi then thrust the Lightning Wave with his hands and tremendously shocked him that caused Wrathnar flew right to the door entrance and crashed out of the hall, rolled across the floor of the hallway with door debris. Ghirahim turned his attention back to Wrathnar.

"Wrathnar!" He shouted back.

Yoshi has seen the chance by punching into his belly and kicked him away.

Geno has fully recovered that effect of Elegance Strike is gone, shooting the Light Vision at Ghirahim which stunned him.

"Dynamic Stone Punch!" Yoshi roared. He transformed his hands into big statue's hand made of stone and thrust his big fists at Wrathnar who managed to push against them. Ghirahim was struggling and growled.

"Impossible!" Yoshi pushed him harder and crashed Ghirahim into the wall, having passed out in defeat.

"We did alright, guys!" Justin cheered.

"We sure did." Luigi smirked, pushed his cap down.

Tommy and Veteran Sixth Rangers showed up in the hall.

"Do you beat them?" Ryan asked.

"We already did. They are no longer matched for us." Geno answered.

"Well, thank goodness you all okay." Sam replied.

"Let's move onward." Tommy said.

Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Geno, Tommy, and Veteran Sixth Rangers were leaving from the Hollow of Defiles and heading the arena ground.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Arena Courtyard)

Bowser swiped at him with his claws as Mario rolled across and swung his Keyblade right into his chest twice. Mario and Bowser rushed to each other as they were blocking against their full punches and kicks, Bowser swiped his claw on Mario and plunged backward across the ground. Bowser curled up into his shell as Mario holds out his hand to grab his Ignition Flower from the ground, using telekinesis and hold against Bowser's shell, sparks emitted out of it. Mario gritted his teeth, pushing it harder until he has thrown back and rolled over to the ground. Still, in his shell, Bowser is spinning towards at Mario who lunged over him and charging the large fiery ball in his hands.

"Firebrand!" He launched the fireball straight at Bowser and caught in the explosion. Bowser withdrew out from his shell, spitting fireballs at Mario and he evaded from them. Mario tossed his Keyblade at him as it hit across Bowser's chest and glide towards him as he was using the Fire Raid when cloaking in flames as he slammed his Keyblade against him. Bowser slid back with his claws and feet to skid across the ground.

"You fought pretty well, but it takes some time for us to find out who won." Bowser replied.

Bowser hopped to the air and slammed down on him with his own feet as Mario jumped out of the way before he called up to the sky.

"Pyro Meteor, descend!" The powerful fireballs descending from the sky and collided on Bowser as he crossed his arms to shield himself from prevented get any pain.

"Why you…" Bowser growled, unleashed the fire breath and spun around himself like a tornado to send the multiple fireballs as Mario running and dodging from blazing balls.

Mario jumped towards him, kicked Bowser in the chest and landed a punch to him but Bowser blocked it with his arm. Mario kept on series of punching while Bowser still defended against the fists and shoved him back with his arms. Mario is running towards Bowser before he swung his Keyblade at him as Bowser caught his Keyblade while holding him and punching him in the gut, four times as Mario grunted in pain then he dropped his Keyblade. Bowser grabbed him in his claws and squeezing him as Mario yelled out in agony.

"You grew so weakly ever since you won at the Super Smash Tournament. Tell me, how is it felt?" Bowser questioned.

Mario clenched his eyes when the ablaze aura suddenly appeared around himself and shouted. "Raging Blaze!" Then the strong force blew through Bowser as he swept away and knocked over to the ground, shocked.

"What?!" Bowser yelled.

Mario roared at him as he rushed to Bowser and gave an incredibly faster strikes all over his body in each of seconds until he gave a powerful punch right onto Bowser's left cheek to send Bowser to the ground, before rolling over and stopped, unconsciously lying on the field. Mario sighed before collapsing himself to the ground, panted in exhaustion.

(Snide's Dark Fortress - Hallway)

Taiyo manages to block any attacks from Volga as he kept trying to fight back. Volga burst a flame from his mouth to send a stream of fire at Taiyo who take a sidestep to the right direction to dodge the dragon breath. Taiyo darted forwards at Volga and performed Blizzard Raid to cloaked the Keyblade in rice then flung it toward him, hitting through Volga and goes back through him to Taiyo. Volga transformed his arms into dragon claws as he slashed at him and Taiyo avoided from Volga's dragon claws. Taiyo ran forward to him, getting ready to strike with his Keyblade but Volga jabbed it and tossed it over to the ground. Volga struck his spear at Taiyo for five times and he kicked him away to the wall as he tilted his spear at his neck.

"I thought you know a way to defeat me. You are out of ideas." Volga said. Taiyo gave a kick into his gut which made Volga stunned.

"There is a little something new for you." Taiyo said smugly, took an uppercut on Volga's chin and quickly elbowed him. Volga backed away, wiping his chin with the back of his left hand and smirked remarkably.

"Blizzaga!" Taiyo summoned the big orb of ice and launched towards at Volga who swiftly slashed it with his spear to cut in half and caused the frost explosion.

Taiyo performed a Sliding Dash and sprung forward to Volga, hitting him in the chest. Volga lunged his Dragon Spear as Taiyo blocked it horizontally and managed to hold back.

"Do not let your mercy killed me. Fight me at will." Volga replied before transformed his left arm into dragon claw and slashed him, giving a heavy blow on Taiyo and he felt his wound on his chest.

"Curaga!" Taiyo cried, conjuring a light green aura within his body in armor which rejuvenated his injury. Volga de-formed back his dragon claw to his normal arm, growing dragon wings on his back and breathe a stream of fire on Taiyo. Taiyo managed to avoid him by running while Volga still breathing with fire to his track as Taiyo headed to the next room.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Dining Hall)

Taiyo found himself in the Dining Hall, but he didn't have time to astonish and focus on the fight. Then Volga found him, dived at him with his spear as Taiyo clashed his Keyblade against with Volga's Dragon Spear at a few seconds until he cast an Aeroga as the big twister of wind blew the Dragon Knight to crash into the wall. Volga jumped out from the wall, feeling his physical aching started to affect his body and know his purpose is soon be completed.

_"Yes, I feel my body is no longer to bear my painfulness. I can finally live in my afterlife for my honor and memory will not be lost forever."_ Volga spoke in his mind thoughtfully and glanced at him. "Now, let's finished what we started!"

"You're on!" Taiyo smirked triumphantly.

The two unlikely warriors charged each other with their blades as they cried in strong-minded of battle. The blue and white aura utterly glowed within Taiyo's Keyblade and formed a saber-blade shaped but Taiyo focused on Volga and swiftly ducked down from Volga's spear as he slashed him vertically by the chest as he slid behind through him. Taiyo turned back to Volga as the Dragon Knight grunted in anguish, dropped the Dragon Spear and fell his knees on the ground, holding his chest that scar had given by Taiyo as it glowed in light blue.

Volga chuckled in admiration, turned around to see Taiyo.

"You done well, young warrior. I never thought I doubted your abilities." He replied.

"So, it's true, you are letting yourself for freedom from the darkness." Taiyo said.

"Correct, which means I will be departed to the afterlife as long as you remembered my name." Volga said.

Volga is begun fading away into orbs of light before diminishing his feet.

"Taiyo, here's the gift of my dragon race's power. I shall grant it to you." Volga gently lifted his right hand to him, formed the mystical-energy red ball and floated towards Taiyo. He caught it in his hands before glanced at Volga.

"Use this power to stop and defeat Snide for good. Now please save the world, Taiyo. You're the Keyblade wielder, make my noble spirit proud and avenged." Volga replied as he is now completely faded into the light orbs.

The red energy orb shined brightly from Taiyo's hand as he turned away from brightness and it stopped.

Taiyo takes one good look at it, the magical energy ball changed into the key with the dragon's wings and green gem on its bow. It was the Dragoon Key. Taiyo nodded at it, meaning that he could use it to defeat Snide once and for all.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Arena Courtyard)

Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Tommy, Geno, and other Rangers ran up to Mario for his aid.

"Mario. Are you all right?" Geno asked.

"Don't worry. I'm okay, Bowser has been defeated." Mario said.

"Wow, you did?" Luigi questioned in awe.

"Yep." Mario simply answered.

"You look kinda got injuries, but we were glad you are alive." Zhane admitted. Tommy helped him Mario to his feet on the ground.

"Come on, we better go helped Taiyo and stopped Snide." Tommy replied.

Before the group is leaving, the young man jumped out from the top roof and landed in front of beaten Bowser.

"Who was that?" Yoshi asked.

"We never have seen him before." Eric said.

"What is he doing here?" Cam asked.

"Hey, you! Turned around to us so we can see your face." Justin replied. The teenager didn't listen before responding to the others.

"His battle wasn't over yet. I shall give you a gift of thrusting power." He held out his right hand and the flash of black aura revealed the Keyblade but unlike any others, reminiscent of darkness.

His Keyblade called Prey Upon the World. The Prey Upon the World has a dark red guard with three head of dogs with red eyes and chained on their mouths. Two pair of black wings embedded from the base of the blade. The blade has a dark golden edge that curves in at intervals, fading into dark red with golden line and rune and the golden yellow reptilian eye on its top of the blade. The teeth are a resemblance to wolf's fangs with the silver linings in them. The Keychain is made of metallic grey links and token is Heartless Emblem with the keyhole on its center.

Mario, Luigi, and others were shocked and puzzlement.

"He has the Keyblade too?" Tommy asked.

"But that one is symbolizing the darkness." Geno replied.

"That's right. With this, I can put the darkness in every living being's heart. So, let me show the true power of darkness." The half-masked boy thrust Bowser in the chest with his Keyblade as Bowser jerked his eyes opened and gasped. Luigi and others flinched in utter astonishment. The darkness energy is glowed in dark red and purple mist spreading over Bowser's body.

"Now, released your heart, become with the darkness itself!" The half-masked boy slowly pulled the Keyblade from his chest.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"I am Dark Predator. We will meet again for another time." He cast himself back into the dark portal and disappeared. Bowser widened his eyes in confusing horror and overwhelmed the darkness. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings arrived here to see their father Bowser.

"Papa!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Son… My kids… Forgive me…even Mario and others will do the same for what have I done." Bowser replied with sympathy tone despite that he was enemy as the red light radiated around him.

Bowser roared in pain as the red light became an inferno that shot to the sky, completely veiled himself. Mario and others shielded themselves from the bright inferno. A giant foot stepped out from the flames as it dissipated and revealing to them as Giga Bowser with his eyes glowing in red, standing as tall as he grew.

Giga Bowser has a ferocious appearance with a larger body, a spikier scaled shell, more muscular physique, a yellow color of his skin turned into ash gray and a new curve to his lengthened horns.

Mario and others gasped in stunned horror as Giga Bowser glared down at them. Jr. ran up to him in dismay.

"Daddy! You don't have to fight anymore! It's over!" Bowser Jr. cried.

Giga Bowser didn't give any response, he only lifted his foot and tried to stomp on his own son which made him a shocked. Mario slid to save Bowser Jr. from getting squashed and held him in his arms.

"Mario? You just saved me?" Bowser Jr. asked with a surprised expression.

"Yes, I just did. Now stay back. I can handle this." Mario replied. Luigi stepped forward to his brother, defensively.

"No, let us help you." Luigi said. Justin and Yoshi stepped beside them.

"We are on your side." Yoshi said.

"Always." Justin added.

Geno, Tommy and the Veteran Sixth Rangers joined them.

"We have to remain united as one, Mario." Tommy encouraged.

"You are not all alone by yourself, our hearts will be combined to stop him." Geno said.

The Veteran Sixth Rangers made the same agreement to them as Bowser Jr. and Koopalings are going to help them which surprised Mario and the others.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

"We wanted to help." Bowser Jr. said.

"Really?" Luigi doubted.

"Of course!" Lemmy Koopa answered.

"We don't conquer the worlds anymore." Iggy Koopa said.

"But we promised we won't do bad stuff." Larry Koopa said.

"We decided to quit." Wendy sympathized.

"Putting our brawn and brain together!" Roy Koopa and Ludwig Koopa replied.

"To save our papa!" Morton Koopa said.

Mario and the others looked at each other for a moment until Mario tipped his cap, indicating that he would let Bowser Jr. and Koopalings help.

"Okay. You're in." Mario expressed as Bowser Jr. and Koopalings cheered to him.

Giga Bowser roared at them, intermediately.

"Let us combine our powers to defeat him!" Mario ordered before casting a Fission Firaga to blast at Giga Bowser.

Luigi holding out his hand to power up the Thunder Super Shot and fired at him.

Yoshi stomped on the ground; the sharp-edge stones hovered in the air as he swung his hand to send the stones at the giant Bowser.

Geno was charging his hand cannons to launch the Radiance Beam and blasted it at Bowser directly.

Tommy and other Rangers were ready to aim their signature weapons and firing lasers at Giga Bowser.

Bowser Jr. let out a big fireball from his mouth at his papa as the Koopalings powering up their wands and firing the magical beams at Bowser. All the combined attacks colliding into Giga Bowser as he roared in agony and tumbling back.

"Did it work?" Justin asked.

"I think so." Tommy replied. Giga Bowser turned back to them as he laughed and felt any no pain on himself.

"It doesn't work!" Morton replied.

"What do we do?" Iggy Koopa said. Giga Bowser slammed his ground that caused the shockwave to hammer them.

Mario and the group were fell back away to the distance and the Koopalings were hit on the wall. Bowser Jr. looked over to his siblings, worried about them.

"Giga Bowser was just too strong." Geno grunted.

"There's has to be a weakness." Yoshi replied.

Giga Bowser charged a fireball in his mouth and blasted at the ground, creating the explosion that heavily forced Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Justin, Tommy, and Veteran Sixth Rangers crashed onto the wall.

Giga Bowser chuckled loudly and then roared at the sky.

Mario is seriously wounded as the others, looking over to them including Bowser Jr., Koopalings and his brother Luigi.

"That is all we had our powers left." Mario murmured.

"Game's over, Mario!" Giga Bowser thundered in his loud dark tone, reaching his victory to the end.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Snide's Throne Room)

Tsuki saw Mario and others are suffering from her horrified expression. Snide sat on his throne chair with left leg crossed over the right leg, watching through the projection and saw Mario and others were beaten to the ground by Giga Bowser.

"Bowser had to do a great job to destroy Mario and his friends as well as the traitors. It will be more entertain for me to watch." Snide snickered darkly.

Taiyo kicked the door opened from the outside.

"Taiyo!" Tsuki exclaimed.

Taiyo walked in front of Snide, near the steps.

"I was expecting you for coming to my fortress, Taiyo." Snide replied, removing the projection away.

"I did not come here for you, I come here for Tsuki." Taiyo said.

"Oh really? I don't think so…" Snide said, vanished and appeared next to Tsuki, wielding his katana tilting to her neck. "I waited for the final Spirit Heart so I can complete the ritual to open the gateway to the Realm of Darkness. Unlocked her heart now."

"No. I can't let you free Ganondorf, Snide." Taiyo said.

"Then it was your choice. Use the Keyblade or this girl will be history." Snide threatened.

Taiyo moved to his head at Tsuki.

"Don't do it, Taiyo." Tsuki pleaded.

Taiyo aimed his Keyblade at her, shot a beam of light into her chest which it glowed in white as Tsuki fell into the slumber.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuki…" Taiyo mourned.

The fourth Spirit Heart floated slowly from Tsuki. Snide grabbed it and chuckling.

"At last, the final heart is now claimed. I will free my master so we can rule the universes together!"

Before Snide holds out the fourth heart to the Keyhole of Darkness, a blue fireball straight into Snide's hands and burned them which made Snide dropped Tsuki's heart as Taiyo caught it. Snide yelled out in pain.

"Who did that?!"

"It was me." A voice answered as Taiyo and Snide turned around to see the man named Ryu, experienced martial artist and Gouken's pupil.

"Rragh! Just who are you?!" Snide demanded.

"Ryu. Let's just say I had traveled through space and time across the universes, challenging against the best fighters. So here I am, going to stop you from ruling over the worlds." Ryu replied.

"Hmm, I guess I fight you two to the finished. Snide replied.

Taiyo simply used a Keyblade to absorb Tsuki's heart into itself, safely. Snide snarled at Taiyo.

"That was a foolish move to keep that heart into your Keyblade. Once I claimed it from your blade, you both will suffer from my master's fury!" Snide shouted, the dark blue aura of darkness surrounded him and tensed.

He is sprouting his grey and black metal-skeletal wings on his back and changed his looks which including a metal jaw with spikes, hands and wristbands turned into tri-blade gauntlets, heavily steel armored with muscular appearance, dark blue trimmings and Heartless symbol but colored in grey and his head has pair of blade horns.

"He's gotten stronger!" Taiyo stammered.

"Be on your guard, kid. This battle is getting rougher than you fought him before." Ryu warned firmly.

"I had given the name of my true form: Ultimate Snide! You have no idea of what I am capable of. Hah, hah, hah, hah!" Snide laughed.

"But two against one is the better odds." Ryu grunted.

Taiyo examined his Keyblade, knowing that Tsuki's heart still lived in it.

_"I shall keep you in there as long as you are alive. After beating Snide, I can bring you back to your body."_ He thought.

Taiyo turned at Snide with the firmed look, narrowed his Keyblade to him.

"You cannot free Ganon unless you can take the heart from my Keyblade. And I will be protected it no matter what the costs you brought!" He bellowed.

"Think again. So, fight!" Snide prepared.

Taiyo and Ryu charged at him before Snide swiftly waved his left arm to knock them to the ground with telekinesis.

Taiyo is the first one to get back on feet, and he begins clashing with Snide. Snide was far quicker than him, slashing him at three times and smacked him in the body with his elbow. Taiyo tried to thrust him but Snide slid away to dodge him and firing the dark energy ball on him as Taiyo collided with a blast. Taiyo was keeping that up with Snide as he still blocking the attacks while Snide struck against his Keyblade. Snide then kicked him in the gut which made Taiyo stumbled back.

Snide was going to impale him but Ryu quickly incapacitated him by grasping his hands as Snide stunned him with a headbutt and Taiyo dashed into him before swung his Keyblade right over to the side of his gut. Snide smirked at that, coming right at Taiyo and send a Whirlwind to blow him away into the pillar which he got himself knocked on it.

"Tatsumaki!" Ryu spun his legs in the air to kick Snide, but he shielded himself with his wings and gave a Scorching Slash at him which made Ryu cringed in pain and dropped to the floor with his four limbs.

Snide was about to strike him, but Taiyo quickly ran up and defended him with his Keyblade blocking horizontally.

"Is that all you got so far? Not for long!" Snide grabbed him, giving a punch in the face which the helmet fell off to the ground and Taiyo exposed his face to him.

Taiyo was going to swing at him but Snide stopped him by twisting his right-hand which made Taiyo cringed in pain and dropped the Keyblade. Snide tossed him over to the floor, he lunged forward to dive his katana at him and Taiyo holds up his right hand to grab his Keyblade with telekinesis as he blocked against it horizontally. Taiyo counterattacked him with Gravity Break by summoning the sphere of intense gravity on tip of the blade and slammed a miniature gravity orb against Snide that caused him thrown back and impacted on the pillar.

Ryu straightens up to his feet, rushing to Snide.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu yelled. He thrust his fist up across Snide's face which made him stunned.

"Tatsumaki!" Ryu shouted as he twirled around to kick Snide which made him tumbled back. Snide quickly rose to his feet and getting intensely at them.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Snide growled. He raised his blade, powering itself into a large dark purple energized blade and emitting sparks.

"Sword of Vengeful!" Snide bellowed.

He unleashed the powerful energy beam blade at Taiyo and Ryu and impacted them to the floor. Snide laughed coldly as he walked towards them.

"Such pitiful, Taiyo. You never stood a chance against me, not even your friends can stop me." He menaced.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Arena Courtyard)

Giga Bowser grabbed Mario in his claws, Luigi and others were going to help Mario, but they were too weak to fight back. "We got to help him!" Luigi urged to the others.

"But how? He was just too powerful. None of us will beat him!" Tommy grunted.

Bowser Jr. perked himself up and comes with an idea.

"I know what to do!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Yoshi questioned.

Bowser Jr. turned back to the Koopalings.

"Guys, you know the spell that can weaken his darkness in his heart?" He asked.

"Well, we are not quite so sure it will work." Roy Koopa said.

"Unless we give it a try!" Ludwig Koopa replied.

"What is your plan, now, Jr.?" Luigi asked.

"You have to save Mario and distracted Papa. My brothers, sister and I performed the spell called 'Darkness into Diminish' that will weaken his power of darkness." Bowser Jr. said.

"How long will it take?" Geno asked.

" Less than six minutes." Bowser Jr. answered.

"Alright, we are going to buy you guys sometime. Do it." Tommy agreed.

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings have gathered around together, he held up his paintbrush to form a barrier around himself and the Koopalings.

"Good luck…friends." Bowser Jr. admitted.

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings were combining their magic wands to perform the spell as the small rainbow orb appeared with circle, square and triangle runic.

Mario growled at Giga Bowser, struggling to get free from his grasp. Giga Bowser opened his mouth wide as he is going to eat him before lifting his left hand onto his mouth. Before he gobbled Mario, Geno flew up to the air and fires a Radiance Beam from his single hand-cannon at Giga Bowser's right eye which caused him stunned in his eye and he lost his grip to drop Mario as he plunged to the ground. Geno flew underneath him as Mario caught him on his back and they are descended to the ground.

"Thanks, Geno." Mario smiled.

"Anytime, Mario." Geno said.

Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Tommy, and other Veteran Sixth Rangers rushed over to them.

"Brother, we got to distract Bowser to buy them time for a spell." Luigi replied.

"Alright, let do this." Mario replied.

Giga Bowser shook his head, recovering the sore on his right eye and turned at Mario and others.

"Come and get us, you big stupid oversized turtle!" Sam taunting at the King of the Koopas. Giga Bowser snarled, enraging at them as he tried to punch them with his big fist. "Take cover!" Ryan yelled. Mario and the group moved out of the way from Giga Bowser's big fist.

"We gotta slow him down because he was too big to move around unhurriedly." Justin replied.

"Good idea, Justin. I like the sound of that." Tommy agreed.

Giga Bowser tried to stomp on them as Mario and the others were dodging from him.

"Dynamic Stone Punch!" Yoshi formed his hands into huge statue's hands and brought them down to the ground, which made cracking goes directly underneath Giga Bowser's feet and the ground broke apart as Giga Bowser stumbling to the medium crater and fell.

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings were continuing the spell as they are grunted.

"Come on, we're almost half of six minutes." Wendy Koopa said.

"Just a little longer, Wendy." Morton Koopa replied.

"We must keep going!" Lemmy Koopa shouted.

Luigi fires the Spark Barrage at Giga Bowser's giant face alongside with Justin who blasting at oversized Koopa with his Hand Blasters.

Giga Bowser then shoved his right arm at them as they both pushed back to the ground.

Mario and Geno charging towards to Giga Bowser as he unleashed the big fireballs from his mouth at them which they managed to avoid them. Geno kept firing at Bowser with his Borealis Blast while Mario was shooting to him with his Fire Missiles as the multi fireballs from his both hands and continued firing at him. Giga Bowser getting up to his feet from the hole, ignoring the blasting attacks which he doesn't bother and swiped his left claw onto them. Mario and Geno ducked down to the ground as Giga Bowser swayed his tail to knock them away.

Tommy and other Sixth Rangers were firing their blasters at him but Giga Bowser doesn't feel any blasting attacks and spewed a fire breath at them but not before Luigi ran up to them and formed the Thunder Shield as it deflected back at Giga Bowser and caused him to tumble back to the ground with his left knee and right hand. Giga Bowser was roared in enraging as he stomped on Luigi, Tommy, and other Sixth Rangers, making the Thunder Shield breaking apart and knocked Luigi out of his consciousness.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled, running over to his unconsciousness brother.

"Luigi, come on! Snap out of it!" He called to him.

Giga Bowser chuckled at them, preparing his final stomp to squash them.

"Stop!" Giga Bowser, Mario, Geno, Yoshi, Tommy, Justin, and other Veteran Sixth Rangers turned to see Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings who were holding the rainbow-colored magical energy orb as it shown completed.

"Papa! We got a present for you! A spell!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he and his siblings were tossed the giant magical energy ball right at Bowser's chest and absorbed into him.

Giga Bowser felt nothing happened to him until his body grown weaker as the darkness in his heart came out of his chest and he roared in pain, clutching his chest and couldn't bear the pain.

"Mario, destroyed it!" Geno ordered.

Mario rushed towards to Giga Bowser, aimed at his chest with his Ignition Flower and gripped it tightly in his both hands.

"Unison Fire Beam!" Mario yelled, shot a powerful beam of blazing fire right into Giga Bowser's chest and enveloped the darkness into a big white explosion which caused to illuminate the courtyard but not just the whole fortress.

Giga Bowser roared in defeated, encasing himself in the dark red aura and shrinking down to his normal size, collapsed on the ground, fainted.

"Papa!" Bowser Jr. shouted in alarm as he and the Koopalings ran over to their father.

Luigi was lying down on the ground with other Sixth Rangers, Yoshi, Justin, Tommy and Geno as he awoke up.

"What's going on?" Luigi asked.

Mario turned back to Luigi as he was surprised to see his brother awoken and lunged to him, hugging him.

"Luigi! Don't ever do that again!" Mario replied.

"Yeah, I know. You always told me." Luigi smiled, hugging Mario back.

Justin walked over to Bowser who still lost consciousness.

"Is he going to be fine?" Justin asked.

"He was just knocked out which he still alive, barely." Ludwig Koopa said, making Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings sighed in relief.

"That was a big relief so our daddy still okay." Iggy Koopa said.

"What about you, guys?" Mario questioned, walked forward to Bowser Jr. and the Kooplaings.

"We stayed here with our papa until he wakes up. Mario, you and the others go help Taiyo. We'll be alright with him." Bowser Jr. said.

"Try suit yourself, kids." Tommy said before he gave a friendly smile to them.

"Time to head-on." Mario commented.

Mario and the others were going after Snide, leaving Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings behind to take care of Bowser.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Snide's Throne Room)

Ryu was too weak fight Snide as he kept blocking against his attacks and Snide threw a Dark Fireballs at him, blasting him and thrown over to the ground. Taiyo has bruises on his face, feeling too weak and agony, struggling to get back up. Snide is coming towards to Taiyo, grabbed him by the armor.

"Taiyo, you had no chance of beating me because you are so weak. Once you were gone, your friends will be mourned of your defeat." Snide cackled, prepared to finish him off with his blade.

"You're the weak one, Snide." Taiyo coughed.

"What was that?!" Snide cried with an infuriated and surprised look.

Taiyo continued to speak with a self-centered brave and determined.

"You are the weak one and still you never know purity or destiny. And I feel sorry for you. Because the light is stronger than the darkness when my friends and I work together to become whole and unified as one. I got something else for you, Spiritual Burst!" Taiyo unleashed the full energy beam blast of light coming out from his chest and blasting an astonished Snide away as he fell to the ground with his knees, skidding.

Then all of a sudden, the Dragoon Key appeared in a flash of light and towards Taiyo. Taiyo takes it in his left hand and looked at it.

_"Use this power to stop and defeat Snide for good."_ Volga's voice echoed in Taiyo's mind.

Taiyo knew what to do, he posed the stance with the Dragoon Key to the air.

"Keyblade Morpher, emerged!" He replied. The Keyblade Morpher appeared on his right wrist.

"Insert Dragoon Key!" Taiyo inserted the Dragoon Key into his Morpher and twisted to turn it, activating.

(Morphing Background)

The background changed into a fiery and blazing behind helmetless Taiyo in his Keyblade Ranger armor.

"Red-Eyed Dragoon Battlizer Mode! Power up!" Taiyo yelled.

The spirit of Volga in his dragon form, descending into him within a flame and morphing him into the powerful form: Red-Eyed Keyblade Dragoon

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Snide's Throne Room)

Taiyo was now transformed in his Red-Eyed Keyblade Dragoon armor.

His armor is differently based on Volga's attire. His torso is golden armor with silvery outlines and the bright red gem with the dragon symbol in the center of the chest. His gauntlets are red-orange and golden dragon scales and matching pauldrons. His greaves and boots were red-orange dragon scales. His golden helmet is the resemblance of a dragon with red eyes, two horns and shared the black two eyes visor with dragon's open jaws. His Dragoon wings are pale green and red-orange with blue-green outlines.

Snide was stunned in shock and baffled.

"What is this?!" He demanded. Ryu turned surprised when he gets up to his feet and saw Taiyo in his dragon armor.

"Amazing! What power does he have?" Ryu puzzled. Mario and others were rushed in the throne room and see Taiyo was wearing in the ultimate dragon armor.

"Is that Taiyo? He changed?" Eric asked.

"No way!" Tyzonn surprised. "We were surprised as you guys were." Yoshi replied.

"How did you possess that power?" Snide questioned.

"I got it from Volga." Taiyo said.

"Volga was my trusted ally. He never gives his dragon power to you!" Snide accused.

"Volga is the evil warrior, but his heart was full of pure and privilege, so I let his spirit set free and lived in the afterlife. I should be thankful for that." Taiyo smirked.

Snide growled as he flew right up to the ceiling, crashing through and escaped.

Taiyo spread his dragoon wings and flew right up to the hole to chase Snide. Mario and others ran up to look at the hole to see Taiyo pursuing Snide.

Mario gave a grin on his face.

"Good luck, Taiyo." Mario replied.

Ryu joined the others, Tommy turned to Ryu.

"Ryu, it's good to see you there right on time." He greeted.

"You too, Tommy. Even Mario and your friends were here as well. Taiyo is a tough kid; he can handle this." Ryu said.

(Outside of Snide's Dark Fortress)

Snide flowed out from the fortress and up to the grey clouds. Taiyo managed to follow him with his dragoon flight and reached to Snide in the clear blue sky.

(Sky)

Taiyo and Snide were faced at each other in the sky.

"Your move." Taiyo said.

"You even dare challenge the Ultimate Snide?! You have a lot to learn, Taiyo!" Snide shouted as he sends a Whirlwind on Taiyo. Taiyo managed to shield himself against the powerful gust and broke it apart with his arms, surprising Snide. Taiyo charged forward to him with his Keyblade at his full speed, striking Snide at ten times and spun a kick right into his gut. Snide grunted in pain, utterly summoned the metal tendril and wrapped Taiyo around.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're powerless!" Snide replied.

"Am not!" Taiyo retorted, encasing his fiery red aura as the metal tentacles corroded and Snide roared in anguish.

"Impossible!" Snide replied, letting him go with his tendril.

"Oh, you don't know anything about Volga's dragon abilities." Taiyo said before holding out his hands and charging the fireball.

"Pyro Bang!" Taiyo thrust his fireball and launched toward to Snide, caught in an explosion.

Snide was shielding himself with his arms, but he felt a pain in his chest and grasping it.

"You'll payed for that! Scorching Slash!" Snide replied, glowed in black and red flame shadow-like dark aura and powering his katana to full power. Once he finished charging, Snide thrust forward to Taiyo who swiftly blocked against him with his Keyblade diagonally and pushed Snide with all his strength.

"Focus Raid!" Taiyo tossed his Warrior Key at Snide before it transformed into a crescent blade of light and struck on him which made him agony.

"Fool! Take this!" Snide shouted, firing the Dark Fireballs at Taiyo.

Taiyo quickly deflected the Dark Fireballs and splitting them each other into any directions, exploding afterward. Snide flew straight at Taiyo to slash him as Taiyo managed to evade from Snide. Snide growled at him, kept slashing at Taiyo as he tried to keep up by dodging from his gash attacks until he performed the new technique as his left hand covered by the power of the air.

"Soaring Dragoon Fist!" Taiyo bellowed, unleashed his left hand against Snide and thrust it into his right cheek, stumbling back away from him.

"Now try this! Red Fury Slash!" Taiyo yelled as he slashed his Keyblade to send fiery dragonic energy wave at Snide and collided into him in an explosion.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Snide's Throne Room)

Mario and others looked up to see an explosion in the sky, knowing that Taiyo fighting against Snide.

"Taiyo still up there, he was the way stronger than any of us." Robo Knight said.

"Snide never stood a chance against Taiyo, he will win." Geno replied.

"We are counting on him too." Eric replied.

"I hope so…for his sake." Mario said.

(Sky)

Snide breathed deeply in and out, felt exhausted and he couldn't fight him back at all. Snide examined at his left hand and thought

_"I don't get it; I had drained every darkness from people's heart to make me stronger, but Taiyo has grown than me. I never fought him as his skills were surpassing to mine. My power was almost as equal to him. He still just a boy but he never underestimates my potential."_ Snide gripped his left hand. _"I must destroyed him now!"_

Snide turned back at Taiyo and bellowed.

"I will never give up that easily! My master will be once freed from his wretched realm." Snide replied, powering up his sword as it glowed in dark yellow. "Disdain Blast!"

He unleashed a massive energy beam of dark yellow and black straight at Taiyo.

Taiyo gripped his Keyblade firmly, charging it into maximum limit as it glowed in blazing red.

"Inferno Spiritual Burst!" Taiyo yelled, blasting a large concentration beam of fire and light which colliding against Snide's Disdain Blast and both of them began to push each other with their strength.

The collision produced a bright light and irradiated through clouds.

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Snide's Throne Room)

Mario and the group were awed at the light shined throughout from the clouds.

"I sensed that they are struggling with each other." Geno told them.

"Taiyo will hold much of his energy to push his limits." Zhane said.

"He is not giving up so effortlessly." Cam said.

"As long as his heart stayed strong and pure, he will defeat him once and for all." Mario replied.

"I think you are right, Mario. Taiyo can't give up hope and he is the one who destined the Keyblade." Ryu admitted.

(Sky)

"My heart fueled by the power of darkness and pure evil! I cannot surrender to you this time!" Snide shouted.

"Wrong, Snide, while your heart imbued by the darkness, mine is filled with the light, love, bravery, and purity. The light and darkness may balance towards the multiverse scale, but it will overcome your heart of darkness!" Taiyo corrected before yelling as he pushed back the Disdain Blast which it enveloped him and Snide screamed in intense pain.

"I shall not be destroyed again like the last time I fought the Power Rangers. Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Snide roared in defeat before vaporized into nothingness.

Taiyo sighed in relief; he knew that he has defeated Snide.

"Rest in oblivion, Snide." Taiyo murmured, descending back to the Dark Fortress.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Tommy and other Rangers beat Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, convincing them to turn good, not evil and they headed to the fortress. Bowser Jr.'s doubt was came true at all so he and his siblings worked together to join them to stop Bowser and Snide. Luigi, Geno, Yoshi and Justin were barely fought over Wrathnar and Ghirahim. Mario was taken to beaten as Bowser taunted at him and Mario strike back against Bowser till the King of the Koopas was down. Taiyo has managed defeated Volga before he received the Dragoon Key and going to use it to turn into the powerful Red-Eyed Keyblade Dragoon. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	55. Taiyo and Mario vs Demise!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Snide's Dark Fortress – Snide's Throne Room)

Mario and the group saw Taiyo as he flew down to the floor and glancing at them. Luigi, Yoshi, Justin, Geno, Tommy, Mario, and other Veteran Sixth Rangers rushed forward to him, cheering in victory. Ryu crossed his arm and leaning against the pillar, giving a friendly smirk.

"Wow! You defeated Snide by yourself! I couldn't believe it!" Luigi exclaimed.

Taiyo removed his helmet and his face shown to them, held his helmet on his hand.

"Yes, I did. I never thought I feel quite stronger until the very moment." Taiyo said.

"You did beat him, didn't ya?" Justin said.

"You did make us proud to all of us. Even the Power Rangers will be." Eric replied.

"You got an awesome move back there, I am impressed." Sam gleed.

"You did really well for stopping Snide and evil forces. I am glad you can make it." Tommy replied.

Taiyo changed himself back to his normal self. Mario walked to him with a smile.

"I am far prouder of you than anyone else, well done, Taiyo." Mario said, holding up his left hand.

Taiyo took out his hand to shake Mario's while smiling at him.

"Oh, I had something that belonged to Tsuki."

Ryu already unchained Tsuki so he let Taiyo wake her up. Taiyo held out his Keyblade to let Tsuki's heart released and sent it back to Tsuki which floated back into her body. Tsuki winced her eyelids as she opened them and looked around in confusion. "What is going on here?" Tsuki turned to Taiyo, her feeling become a relief and satisfied.

"Taiyo!" Tsuki gleed as she ran over to him and embraced him warmly.

Everyone was smiled brightly at the heart-warming scene.

Tsuki pulled away from Taiyo and gazed at his new Dragoon armor.

"Wow! Is this new?" Tsuki amazed.

"It is a long story. But here's the good news for you, Snide is gone for good." Taiyo said which made Tsuki surprised.

"Oh, you did. You are amazing, Taiyo." Tsuki replied, took Taiyo's hand and clenched them.

"Would you two save it for later? We need to get rid of the Keyhole of Darkness." Geno replied.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about it." Taiyo replied, moving away from Tsuki.

He walked to the gateway to the Realm of Darkness and aimed his Keyblade at it, shoot a beam of light and releasing the three Spirit Hearts out from the large door.

The three hearts of light were returned to Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Rosalina which then waked them up before the dark chains disappeared completely.

Rosalina turned to see Taiyo with relief smile.

"Taiyo!" She cheered.

"Mom." Taiyo said as he and Rosalina coming towards each other for a hug.

"I thought I lost you." Taiyo saddened a bit.

"Me too, I will not lose you again." Rosalina said.

Princess Peach was relieved to see Mario as she came over to him.

"Mario. You came back." Princess Peach replied warmly. Mario bowed to her gracefully and respectfully, removing his cap.

"I was trained to hone my strength back, Peach." He said.

Princess Peach walked over to Mario, perked her lip on his forehead which made him embarrassed and blushed.

This made Luigi, Yoshi, Taiyo, Tommy, Justin, and other Rangers laughed at Mario.

"She's hot for you, brother." Luigi chuckled.

"Tsuki, there is something about your heart." Rosalina said.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuki asked. Princess Zelda walked to Tsuki and informed. "

What she's mean is… you are the Keyblade Ranger." Taiyo and others were surprised as Tsuki was except for Mario who already knew, and she had no idea.

"I'm the Keyblade Ranger? This whole time, I can never imagine it." Tsuki said.

"Tsuki wasn't chosen by the Keyblade, right?" Tommy asked.

"No, her heart isn't fully awakened to wield the Keyblade." Rosalina replied.

"That's true. It will take an amount of time to restore." Princess Zelda said.

Tsuki felt disappointing, wanting to wield the Keyblade as she examined her hands and held them out. Then all of a sudden, the light flashed on her left hand and the new Keyblade appeared. Tsuki's Keyblade would be called Moonlight Star.

Moonlight Star has a fading blue to gold guard embedded with the light violet gem on its bottom. Its handlebar is turquoise blue and had small sparkling stars, a five-pointed silver star based on the blade centered in a gold heart symbol with filigree wings and the spiral filigree patterned all over the blade from bottom to the top. The gold long bar is aligned by two steel blades. Its teeth were the gold crescent moon shaped patterned in filigree threads with the purple crystal orb on its center.

Everyone was awed at Tsuki's Keyblade in bafflement and their jaws all dropped. Even Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Rosalina, Tommy, and Geno were surprised.

"My mistake… I guess Tsuki takes a rough time in her limits." Princess Zelda murmured.

"Well, she has a lot of time to practice becoming the Keyblade wielder." Yoshi replied.

Tsuki took a look at her Keyblade and swung at the air, a few times.

"Man, it feels so light. My Keyblade was so cool!" Tsuki replied.

"Indeed, I never knew that you unknowingly summoned your Keyblade at well." Rosalina replied.

Then everyone saw Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings that they felt remorse of their evil actions.

"It's them!" Tsuki replied, raised her Keyblade at them but Taiyo stopped her as Bowser dropped his knee and admitted himself.

"Snide was using me, for letting both of the kingdoms would fall into the darkness. I'm sorry for giving a lot of trouble to you all. Jr. was right. I am nothing but a stupid King of the Koopa to rule over my own kingdom for conquering the worlds." Bowser replied.

Tommy walked to him, patted him on his shoulders.

"Hey listen, big guy." He said.

Bowser turned his head at Tommy with confused look.

"Conquering all over the world does not solve your goals, instead of being yourself becoming evil. So, try to forget about the past of what you are becoming. Right?" Tommy asked. Bowser wept his tears on his eyes, regretful.

"Yes, I agree with you, Tommy." Bowser replied.

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings were cheering for Bowser.

"Yeah, Papa Bowser has quitted his conquering mission!" Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings shouted in unison.

"So, it's finally over?" Luigi asked.

Then suddenly, the Keyhole of Darkness banged from the door which made startled everyone.

"What the? It still there? Why?" Cam asked.

The door burst opened, letting the chains broke and the black and red mist swirling out from the Keyhole of Darkness. Taiyo and others heard the sinister laughing coming from the gateway to the Realm of Darkness.

"It was been for years I had kept myself as a prison. At last, I have been freed!" An unknown seven-foot-tall dark being emerged out from the gateway as the Keyhole of Darkness vanished into the dark flames.

The dark being was resemblance from Ganondorf except for his red flaming hair. He is a demonic being with a humanoid appearance. His skin is made of what looks like dark scales, and in some parts bear with pale gray. He is very muscular, with thick arms and neck. He wears a long, brown cape around his waist, embroidered with gold in a triangle pattern and held by a belt. His head is covered in flames in place of hair, but his face skin had a dark olive green shared the characteristic from Ganondorf. The symbol of Heartless engraved on his chest as its hole glowed in pale white.

Taiyo and others were utterly shocked to see him.

The evil being looked around at this area with an ominous look.

"Hmmm…this place is ruined."

"Is that… Ganondorf?" Taiyo asked with Mario.

"I don't know. I gotta say he was different from Ganon." Mario said cautiously.

Ryu was tensed at the dark being. An evil being turned his attention at them.

"I am not Ganon. I was the incarnation being, you may call me Demise."

"Demise?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I was the one who sending the Heartless to invade the Realm of Light." Demise replied.

"So, it was you?! Manipulating Bowser along and giving a power of darkness to him?" Mario shocked.

"Wrong. I revived Snide as my loyal general and I told him to find the four Spirit Princesses of Heart to unlock the Keyhole of Darkness." Demise answered.

"Hold on a moment, Demise! The Keyhole of Darkness couldn't open without the four hearts. I already brought them back to the princesses." Taiyo retorted.

"Yes, the half part was true. But not only I have substituted their hearts to mine which is equally of my dark powers. Thanks to you for brought the princesses back, Taiyo." Demise smirked.

Taiyo growled in enraged and tensed.

Demise turned at Bowser who snarled.

"Bowser, my former ally. You are such a fool, Snide was using you for conquering the Mushroom Kingdom and he sent your world to the oblivion realm. So now, you will be ended like the others and it will be your doom. " Demise replied.

"Well, that shouldn't happen. I rather fight you for making the wrong things right I have done." Bowser snarled.

Taiyo stepped forward to confront Demise.

"If Bowser and his former enemies are on our side, we will be fighting you and stopping you." Taiyo determined.

"You think some enemies allied with you to stop me. I do not think so easily, I am the most powerful being of the existence, following Ganon's goal and took over the universes, spreading the darkness across to the Realm of Light. The only thing is your weakness is a downfall." Demise replied with a smug look.

Taiyo and others were strongly concerned and tensed.

"But first, I will start on the first world where the kingdoms existed, and it shall be turned into the endless darkness for all eternity!" Demise grunted, then he teleported in the oblivion.

"What did he mean; 'the kingdoms existed?'" Justin asked.

"He is trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, even the entire world." Mario replied.

"Once he succeeded, our world will be no more to exist." Bowser said.

"And everyone in it will be gone forever." Bowser Jr. regretted.

"Mario, is there anything we can do to stop Demise?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I can do anything to stop him by working alone." Mario replied.

"But Mario, I don't think you can beat him alone." Princess Peach worried.

"I just can't let you all die for me, so let me do it." Mario argued.

Taiyo moved forward to Mario.

"If you do this alone, I can help you as long as our hearts united and making each of us powerful to let our light destroy the darkness. I am much stronger than the rest of the others. You got to let me join you for the battle and saved the Mushroom Kingdom." Taiyo beckoned a hand on his chest and replied.

Mario stunned with his eyes widened, knowing that Taiyo was right and nodded with a grin.

"So be it, Taiyo. You give me your words." Mario said, shooting the beam of light and opened the blue and white portal to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario went into the portal before Taiyo headed to the portal, Tsuki called out to him.

"Taiyo, wait!" She cried. Taiyo turned back to her.

"What's up? Oh, you are going to say to wish me luck, right?" Taiyo asked.

"Actually, I wished you and Mario luck. Taiyo, promised to come back to me when this is all over. So, go and beat that Demise for me." Tsuki encouraged.

"See ya later." Taiyo said.

"And remember, we are counting on you." Tommy replied, making the others nodded back to him.

Even Rosalina, Peach, Zelda, Bowser and his children agreed with Tommy.

"Now please watch over my brother." Luigi replied.

"I will, Luigi. Thanks." Taiyo said, entering the portal and it disappeared out of sight.

"Good luck, my son." Rosalina replied with sympathy.

(Mushroom Kingdom – Rocky Canyon)

Rocky Canyon has many different stone structures with some vegetation on the ground and the hills.

Taiyo and Mario appeared on the big tall cliff and looked far down to see that is very deep below.

"Whoa, we are on top of the cliff. That is about nine feet drop." Taiyo said.

"What's the matter, you afraid of heights?" Mario asked.

"I'm only told about height." Taiyo replied sarcastically.

"If you say so." Mario shrugged.

Then he saw the dark grey clouds formed around the sky as thunder and lightning has shown, rumbling. Taiyo is concerned at the storms.

"What is going on?" Taiyo asked.

Then both of them heard laughing in menace, turned towards their attentions at Demise who folded his arms with an evil confidence look.

"Take a look at the sky that darkened the entire realm and soon the light has been extinguished by the shadows.

The Heartless would continue to grow stronger than originally they are, I would be the grand leader of this world." Demise replied.

"Destroying the light would bring ruin to the balance of the Multiverse, we cannot let that happen." Mario said. Demise chuckled in amusement.

"How very knowledge of you, Mario. You followed the law of the world of cosmos. I disagreed it so much with the light and putting the end of it. By the way, have you two heard Ansem?" Demise asked.

"Ansem? Who's that?" Taiyo confused.

"I think you mean Ansem the Wise? The sage-king of Radiant Garden." Mario predicted.

"Oh, that old man, huh? But this is not whom I was talking about. The other 'Ansem'. He is known as the Seeker of Darkness, the apprentice to Ansem the Wise. He was researching the Heartless and their origins. He came to me in the Realm of Darkness as a crippled form, giving me the information about everything including Kingdom Hearts, Keyblades, Keyholes, and others." Demise replied.

"So, he was responsible for creating the Heartless and assaulting the Realm of Light." Taiyo growled, making his fist gripped tightly.

"He also destroyed my home as well!" He shouted.

"Of course, I expect you met him before at the Destiny Islands. Ansem would gain the power of the Kingdom Hearts that the Heartless destroyed each of the worlds has created it and beginning to manifest. Sora and his friends cannot stop him by sealing their fates." Demise replied.

Taiyo and Mario were tensing as they summoned their Keyblades in action.

"I will follow both Ansem and Ganondorf's perfect plan by starting this world of Mushroom Kingdom shrouded in darkness." Demise chuckled.

"Why do you want my homeworld to be in darkness?" Mario asked.

"Because your world is full of pure light and joy, so I used my power to cast into the shadows to increase the Kingdom Hearts' dark power. Then Ansem and I will finally rule over the cosmos." Demise said, holding his hands up to the air.

"Then we had a chance to stop you!" Taiyo shouted, pointed his Keyblade at the Gerudo demonic incarnated being.

"And together; we saved the Multiverse!" Mario added.

"Is that necessary? Then you should fall by my hands." Demise snapped his fingers, summoning the group of several Invisibles.

Invisibles are reminiscent of Darksides, possessing black skin, a similar muscular frame, and a heart-shaped hole in their torsos, but are smaller and more embellished. They have sharp purple and blue horns that form the outline of a curled heart similar to the ones found in the Kingdom Hearts games' logos. They also have small blue bat-like wings on their back, gold-tipped feathered wings on their forearms, and bluish-purple fireballs under their feet. They wielded scalloped, blue-bladed swords but blunted and the kanji for 'Hard Core' (Kou Kaku) are engraved on the hilt of its blade.

"Ready, Taiyo? This is the most experienced battle you ever faced." Mario replied.

"Ready as always." Taiyo said. Demise beckoned with his arm, ordering the Invisibles to attack them.

"Go!" Mario yelled.

Taiyo rushed to the half of dozen Invisible, two of them struck their blades on him but he quickly held up with his Keyblade to block them horizontally. Then they suddenly vanished into a ring of dark fires circling him while their swords dropped on the ground.

"I got to get away from a sneak attack." Taiyo said.

Having taken his caution, the Ring of Fire exploding into him before Taiyo jumped away to avoid the attack and two Invisibles turned back to their normal selves.

"Now, it's my turn." Taiyo readied before he prepared Gravity Break to swing on them and the pair of Invisible becomes vulnerable to gravity.

Taiyo swung at them one last time and they are disappeared to the darkness. The four Invisibles coming right at him.

"Aeroga!" Taiyo sent the big wave of the whirlwind and inflicting them with a razor blade of air.

"Thundaga!" He summoned the big bolts of lightning to zap them all and disintegrate them into a smoke puff.

Mario jumped on one of Invisibles, thrust his Keyblades onto its head until it vanished in defeat. Five of them lunged on him with their swords before Mario launched a Firebrand at them and exploded as the Invisibles get knocked to the ground. Mario advanced to them before he cast a Stopza to freeze them in time for longer duration and striking at each of them faster as he could. Mario jumped out of them, glancing back to the Invisibles as the time is up. The Invisibles fell to the ground, overwhelmed in pain and exploded into the ashes.

Demise was watching at them to see how their fight progresses with an evil smirk.

Ten more Invisibles left as Taiyo and Mario tossed their Keyblades straight to them before engulfed in big flames and spun towards on them while circling, hitting them and plummeted itself down on them, giving an explosion of fire as the blazing pillar bursting up to the air. Taiyo and Mario already finished the remaining of Heartless as they both confronted him.

"Ah, quite a feat, vanquishing my Heartless. You two have shown yourself as my worthy opponents." Demise smirked.

"How about we stopped talking and battled?" Taiyo said.

"Is this what you want to battle? Alright. But first, I will take you two to someplace else than here." Demise replied before he struck with his fist on the ground, creating the pool of darkness surrounded him, Taiyo and Mario.

"What is this?" Mario asked, feeling stuck on the pool.

"I can't move my feet!" Taiyo exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Demise laughed before they all sunken into the darkness.

(The Final World)

Taiyo and Mario laying down on the reflective water as they awoke and standing up to see this new realm and become puzzled.

The Final World is an original world, point of reality before people's heart ceases to exist and close connection to the Station of Awakening and the Realm of Sleep. The Final World consists of an expansive sea and sky that seems to reach out into infinity. Deeper into the realm lies a labyrinth that consists of a multitude of crystalline cubes and pillars, suspended in the sky of what appears to be a Euclidean 3-torus, such that falling off the structure results in falling to the structure.

"Where are we in this place?" Taiyo asked.

"I have no clue, didn't study about this unknown realm." Mario replied.

"Glad you two were joined in the ceasing realm." Mario and Taiyo directed their attention at Demise who wielded his Hatred Sword which it is an evil reminiscent of Master Sword.

"Well, right now. We are putting an end to you!" Mario yelled.

"We will see which one of you will die first." Demise grunted, before aiming his Hatred Sword at them.

Taiyo and Mario are charging at him while bellowing in battle before they swung their Keyblades on him as Demise quickly shielded himself with his Hatred Sword to block the attacks vertically. All two on one push against each other's strengths before Demise used all of his might to shove them both back and Mario and Taiyo are sliding across the ground.

"Doom Pillars!" Demise chanted, summoning the dark red pillars behind him in the air and darting at them before Taiyo and Mario quickly blocked themselves with their Keyblades but the pillars penetrated through them defend positions, hurting them in the process.

"Argh!" Taiyo grunted, getting knocked to the ground.

"Gah!" Mario grunted, stumbling back to the ground.

Demise dissipated in a quick speed which made Taiyo and Mario bewildered before Demise struck each of them in 15 hits while glowing in dark red blur.

Mario charged forward to attack Demise, but he holds out his left hand to restrain Mario with telekinesis and forced him to pin down to the ground. Demise walked forward to him while holding his left hand at Mario who struggled to break free of his binding force.

Taiyo quickly inserts a key into his Keyblade Morpher while running forward to him, glowing in the red and white light as he transformed into a Keyblade Sun Ranger and thrust his Keyblade at him before Demise blocked Taiyo's Keyblade holding horizontally.

"Teleport Strike!" Taiyo shouted before he disappeared and reappeared behind Demise, swung it onto his back. Demise cringed in pain, letting Mario go from his telekinesis.

While Demise is down, Mario shot the Fission Firaga at him and collided into him. Demise stumbled back to the ground, growling at them.

"Chains of Maltreatment!" Demise yelled before his hands glowing in dark purple.

The chains of darkness restrained onto Taiyo and Mario as they got zapped with dark electricity until the chains were gone and they fell to the ground on their knees and hands, feeling painful.

"Feeling stressed about the pain I have brought?" Demise asked.

Taiyo held up to the air with his Keyblade to cast Curaga upon him and Mario and rejuvenate their wounds.

"We are trying to keep going as much we get stronger." Mario replied.

"And another thing, you don't quite sure about our potentials." Taiyo added.

"Ha ha ha ha. Of course, I knew about your potentials. I thought you said you take a challenge." Demise responded.

"We will see about that, Demise." Taiyo said.

Demise firing the black energy balls at them as Taiyo and Mario evading from them separately. Taiyo kept running and rolling over on the ground to avoid from the blasts and Mario jumping over the orbs while he kept scurrying and jumping.

"Sliding Dash!" They both responded as Taiyo and Mario propelled forward on Demise by striking across his chest and stunned him back. Demise struck his Hatred Sword at Taiyo and Mario as they began to clash simultaneously and taken more than thirty strikes.

"Dark Fission Wave!" Demise replied, erupting the dark energy wave from the blade and struck Taiyo and Mario who were tumbling back to the ground. Mario firing his fireballs at Demise who quickly managed absorbed them which made Mario shocked.

"Shadow Burning Blast!" Demise bellowed, unleashing the dark blue and black stream of flame at him before Mario shield himself.

"Shell!" Mario responded, putting the magic protection shell around himself and blocked against fire stream.

Demise grunted before he is utilizing his stream of flame into full power as the shell broke apart and Mario was engulfed in flames.

"Mario!" Taiyo shouted.

Mario was thrown to the ground and rolling over till he lay down. Mario was trying to get up, but he was too weak.

"Taiyo, you are the last adversary belonged to me. Fight me to the finish!" Demise beckoned with his fist.

Taiyo shot a glare at the demon before summoning the Keyblade Morpher onto his wrist as he inserted the Dragoon Key into it and wind it to activate his morphing transformation. Taiyo turned into the Red Eyed Keyblade Dragoon.

"Red-Eyed Dragoon Battilizer Mode! Ready!" Taiyo exclaimed.

"That is the most powerful form you had but you can't stand chance against my dark powers!" Demise replied.

"Bring it!" Taiyo shouted. Demise charged forward before slamming his Hatred Sword at him as Taiyo jumped over him to the air and flew.

"Soaring Dragoon Fist!" He plummeted down on Demise at the fast speed with his fist that hit across his right cheek and sliding over on the ground.

Demise rose up to his feet, thrust his left hand to summon the Doom Pillars and firing at Taiyo as he managed to avoid swiftly in the air.

"My turn! Dragoon Rapid Strike!" Taiyo called out to his new move before blasting the ring of fire veil around Demise as the Heartless demon being trapped.

"I can't get out of this!" Demise cried.

Taiyo flowed straight into the flame ring that Demise was trapped inside it and dashed through to him to tackle. Taiyo kept tackling him in and out of the ring several times. Taiyo was coming from it before landed on the ground and further back away from Demise as the ring of flame dissipating. Demise snarled at him as he and Taiyo running to each other before clashing their blades until they locked their blades and engaging the test of strength. Demise's black aura encased within his body while Taiyo glowed in the fiery red aura and gritted their teeth in a struggle. Taiyo pushed against the Hatred Sword out of the way so he swung his Keyblade at him and takes 12 times until Demise punched him in the chest and Taiyo swept away to the ground. Demise plunged his fist to the ground, creating the dark red holes as the sharp tentacles whipped at Taiyo who quickly reflected them and sliced on them one by one.

Mario was successfully up to his stand and saw Taiyo slicing at the few tentacles before dodging from whipping attacks.

_"Amazing, his instinct is becoming more swifter than his mind." _Mario thought.

Taiyo quickly finished the tentacles as Demise let out the dark purple lightning from the tip of his blade and Taiyo jumped backward to dodge from being zapped by electricity. Taiyo charged forward to him as Demise slashed at him before Taiyo sliding under him to the ground.

"Red Fury Slash!" He quickly fired the dragonic energy wave onto his back as Demise let out a cry of agony and kneeled on the ground. Mario was running towards to Taiyo.

"Mario, you okay?" Taiyo asked.

"Yep, I'm perfectly fine right now." Mario answered.

Demise turned at the two opponents, aiming at them with his Hatred Sword.

"You two never defeat me that easily!" Demise angrily retorted.

"Wrong! We can still defeat you!" Mario corrected before turning back to Taiyo.

"Taiyo, are you with me?" "Right." Taiyo said.

Both Mario and Taiyo gained their Limit Trance, readying for their final powerful attack.

Taiyo and Mario setting their Keyblades crossed together before powered up to form a bright long powerful blade of light energy and swung at Demise as he held it against the blade.

"NO! I WILL RULED OVER THE MULTIVERSE! IT CANNOT BE!" Demise roared before his sword snapped into half and the light energy blade engulfed him as he screamed in pain.

The light brightened the whole area including Mario, Taiyo, and Demise.

(Mushroom Kingdom – Rocky Canyon)

The light blue portal appeared an unmorphed Taiyo and Mario were thrown out from it and closing it between the Final World and the Mushroom Kingdom.

Taiyo and Mario were getting up to their feet as Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Tommy, Justin, Ryu, Rosalina, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Veteran Sixth Rangers, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings arrived to see them.

"Guys, you made it here!" Taiyo replied.

"Of course, Rosalina dropped us here." Justin replied. Luigi and Yoshi hugged Mario tightly as he suffocated.

"You did it, Mario!" Luigi cheered.

"Guys! Guys! Me and Taiyo were actually defeated Demise. Now would you two please let go of me? I need some air!" Mario gasped.

Luigi and Yoshi let go of him in an apologetic manner which made the others laughing including Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings.

Bowser put his arms across his chest, seeing that Mario become stronger before smirking. Rosalina walked forward to him before hugging him.

"I was so glad you're okay." Rosalina said.

"Oh, Mom. You don't worry about me." Taiyo said.

Rosalina pulled away from him as Tsuki rushed over to him and hugged passionately.

"Ugh, they're in love! Disgusting!" Lemmy Koopa pouted before covering his eyes while Wendy sighed deeply which made the male Koopalings shared their confusing looks.

"You two done well for saving the world." Princess Zelda replied.

"And what about Demise?" Ryu looked over at the Gerudo Heartless as Taiyo and others followed his gaze.

Demise was lying on the ground, grunting and standing up to them as Taiyo and the group looked in horror.

"No way! He is still standing!" Yoshi gasped.

"How could he survive that?!" Bowser Jr. complained.

"We used our Limit Trance ability to take him down with our combined attack. He wouldn't even leaved his wounds." Taiyo said. Demise clutching his chest, breathing deeply.

"You fool may win this time. But this time… I will sacrificed my heart to turn this world into darkness!" Demise roared before dark red aura veiled surrounded himself, shocking Taiyo and others.

"What is he doing?!" Geno asked.

Demise levitated up to the sky, forming the black clouds as the lightning struck on him before preparing to overwhelm the darkness into the Mushroom Kingdom's world.

"He is trying to sacrifice himself using his own heart to put over the shadows into the world!" Rosalina replied.

"What are we going to do? We're about to be trapped in the darkness forever!" Bowser Jr. worried.

"Don't worry, there has to be a way to prevent this." Bowser replied.

"Excellent idea, Bowser." Mario replied.

"What do you mean? Did I say that?" Bowser asked.

"I will be the one who stopped him." Mario replied before the yellow light aura glowed inside him.

Princess Peach was worried in dismay.

"Mario, what on earth are you doing?" Peach asked.

"I am using all my power of light to extinguish Demise's heart." Mario said.

"No, Mario! You have no idea what it did to you. You are going to lose your energy if you won't survive!" Rosalina said.

"I know but I will risk my life to save my world." Mario urged.

"Don't do it, Mario!" Luigi yelled.

"Please come back to us!" Tommy protested. Mario lightly chuckled at them.

"I loved to spend time with you guys. I always have my adventure to see what worlds made of and finding a bunch of friends. But this is only my way to do this. I am the greatest Keyblade Master of my realm even Mickey. You will find me after I was gone to another place." Mario replied.

Princess Peach sniffed as her tears came down from her eyes and dried them out while Princess Zelda patted her shoulder.

Luigi isn't the one who cried as he put a thumb up to his brother as Mario thumbed back to Luigi.

"You are number one, brother!" Luigi cried.

"Good luck, Mario." Ryu said.

"We owed you." Bowser sympathized.

"I missed you all." Mario replied.

Mario flew up to the air as the light aura glowed brightly before he blasted a red beam of light at Demise's chest, using his light power to defeat Demise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Demise bellowed as his body began to crack with the glowing light before he and Mario exploded into a bright light which shines over Taiyo and the group as they shielded themselves before the light disappeared.

Taiyo and others saw only the clear blue sky, knowing Mario had defeated Demise and now he is gone. Tsuki sniffed over on Taiyo who comforted her. Luigi turned his head down in distressed while Yoshi hugged him back. Justin, Tommy and other Rangers shared their sad looks. Princess Peach was heartbroken about the loss of Mario, knowing that she had feelings for him. Bowser continued to look up with a remorse shameful face where Mario is gone after he stopped Demise to keep the realm safe.

(Equestria – Everfree Forest)

Lucina wored her dark blue cloak as she stumbled deep through the forest until she found the ruined old castle. That castle called the Castle of the Two Sisters where Celestria and Nightmare Moon fought in the battle.

"The second artifact must be found in that castle." Lucina said. Lucina walked on the bridge and opened the big intact door.

(The Castle of Two Sisters – Main Hall)

Lucina looked around to see wreckage in the throne room.

"I never have seen this old castle before. It was abandoned for many years." Lucina murmured herself before start looking around the hall and caught a glimpse of the bookshelves that had seen from a big hole. She walked right through the hole in the wall.

(The Castle of Two Sisters – Library)

Lucina sees the books in every shelf, glancing at them while she was walking down with curious expression.

"How did the books live?" Lucina asked before she sees the unusual book that doesn't belong in the bookshelf and took it out to examine it.

Lucina reads the uncommon book's title and felt something really important.

"The Legendaries and Wonders of the Multiverse? It's sound like an important to me. I think I will keep it for a reason." Lucina replied.

Lucina then put the important book into her cloak's pocket before she stopped in realization.

"Wait a second, Rosalina told me that answers what lies beneath the books. Then these answers must refer to this library." Lucina murmured as she started searching until she stepped on the stone which activating the stone floor descended into the secret stairs.

Lucina moved to the secret stairs and went all the way down.

(The Castle of Two Sisters – Secret Room)

Lucina walked down the secret stairs, passed through the torches that light away down to the bottom until she finds herself in the secret room and saw the Warrior Emblem that held in the stand on the altar.

The Warrior Emblem has shared the differences from the Binding Shield except for the silver and gold linings with the mystical gold orb set in its center.

"The Warrior Emblem." Lucina replied, she removed it from a stand and carried it.

"Now, I will give back to Taiyo when I find him." Lucina said as she heard the rumbling storm coming out from the outside.

(The Castle of Two Sisters – Library)

Lucina rushed upwards the stairs and looked up at the storm clouds approaching to the far north, sees the sigil symbolize as the blue two thunderbolts on one of the airships.

"They are heading towards the Canterlot. I got to hide somewhere else." Lucina urged herself before leaving from the library to hide within the forest when no one will find her.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Mario and Taiyo fought together against Demise, Ganondorf's Heartless incarnation and finally put an end to him. Demise never give up by sacrificing his heart to turn the Mushroom Kingdom's world into the endless oblivion as Mario did the same thing for solution as well and used his full power of light from his heart to keep the realm safe. Lucina has the Warrior Emblem to take it to Taiyo, before she saw the storm clouds approaching to Canterlot which bringed the events of My Little Pony the Movie! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	56. The Journey is only Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

(Princess Peach's Castle – Throne Room)

Taiyo and the group were held in the Princess Peach's throne room including the former enemies like Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. They are all mourning about Mario.

"Mario saved all of us to keep the world safe." Tommy replied.

"And then he was gone, sad to say." Geno remorse.

"We missed him, don't we?" Yoshi questioned.

None of the others given their responses to Yoshi except Taiyo, Ryu, and Bowser.

"I missed him as a great friend I ever had." Taiyo replied.

Ryu pats his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I missed my challenge with him not even for a long time." Ryu added.

"Me too." Bowser replied.

"Listen, Mario is still alive out there somewhere. I can feel his power fading even slower." Princess Zelda said, using the power of Triforce of Wisdom to sense Mario's energy which it is far away across the universes.

"Indeed, Zelda." Fusoya's voice remarked. Taiyo and others turned towards at Fusoya.

"Whoa! How did that old wizard get here?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"He was just teleported here." Cam replied. "Oh, right. That makes sense." Bowser Jr. dumbfounded.

"Hmm." Roy Koopa scoffed.

"Fusoya, thanks for sending me to help Taiyo." Ryu replied.

"Hold on, did he send you to help me?" Taiyo pointed himself. Fusoya stepped forward to Taiyo.

"Of course, why you need to ask? Because I just did." Fusoya chuckled before clearing his throat.

"As I was saying, Princess Zelda was right. Mario was out there somewhere across the Multiverse." Fusoya replied.

"Then we have to find him now." Taiyo said before he had a sudden vision again.

(Taiyo's Vision – Land of Departure)

_At the nighttime, Young Taiyo was in the balcony along with Young Tsuki, Young Amare, a young boy, and two male teenagers. _

_"So, Senris, how was your training with Terra and Aqua?" A young boy asked. _

_"Oh, it was kinda rough for me but Votus got better skills than me." Senris responded. _

_"Senris, you are my sparring partner I ever had. And what about you kids going to do?" Votus replied and asked the children. _

_"Dylan, Amare, Tsuki and I will become the Keyblade Rangers like you and Senris." Young Taiyo smiled. _

_Votus chuckled as he playfully brushed on Taiyo's hair. _

_"Did you asked your dad to teach you?" He asked. _

_"No, my father said I was too young to train until we grew up." Young Taiyo said. _

_"And becoming us the whole team of heroes." Dylan replied. _

_Young Tsuki and Young Amare giggled at them as the baby phoenix named Alphonse chirped in excitement. _

_"Alphonse said 'I can't wait to see you guys becoming the Keyblade Rangers someday.'" Young Amare replied, translated for Alphonse. _

_"Amare, stop translating to the phoenix. How you can understand it?" Young Dylan asked. _

_"Well, maybe you can't understand what Alphonse says." Young Amare retorted. _

_"No, it is you don't understand your bird." Young Dylan said. _

_Am too." Young Amare bickered. _

_"Am not." Young Dylan argued back. _

_Both of the kids bickering 'Am too and Am not', Young Taiyo, Young Tsuki, Votus and Senris were laughing at the hilarious argument. _

_"All right, settle down you two." Senris replied. _

_Young Taiyo looked up at the stars, wishing to be the Keyblade Ranger one day soon before the flashback finally fading away._

(Princess Peach's Castle – Throne Room)

Taiyo found himself back at the throne room, but he had his childhood memory back in his mind.

"What's with him?" Iggy Koopa asked.

"He had another vision from the past." Geno replied.

Tsuki walked to Taiyo, reaching out to him with her hand to touch his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Tsuki replied.

"You were there, Tsuki. I saw you." Taiyo said.

"You saw me? How? When?" Tsuki asked.

"We were from a different place that you don't remember. But I remembered in the vision, I had my friends when we were little." Taiyo said.

"We? I just don't understand. I think I forgot…" Tsuki replied.

Then the flash of light appeared on Taiyo's hand with his Keyblade.

"What the? Did he summon their Keyblades like right now?" Justin baffled.

"No, it must be the reason that Keyblade will give answers to his past." Rosalina said.

The words appeared on its blade and say the four names; Senris, Amare, Votus, and Dylan.

"Senris, Amare, Votus, and Dylan?" Tsuki read before she realized that Taiyo mentioned about his friends.

"Now I remembered. We had a lot of friends! How could I miss my old memory after all this time?!" She exclaimed.

"Of course, we played together in the Land of Departure! I thought we were alone." Taiyo replied.

"Land of Departure?" Tommy asked.

"It is the place where Keyblade wielders take their exam for their Mark of Mastery." Fusoya answered.

"So, are they alive?" Taiyo asked.

"I'm not sure, but the world shifted into darkness and no one would ever go to the place." Fusoya replied.

Taiyo and others gasped in horror.

"No… It can't be." Tsuki saddened.

"It's gone too? How?" Taiyo asked.

"It was done by Ganondorf. Therefore, I supposed I had a lot of things to tell you." Fusoya replied.

"I just want to know about my friends when I can't remember them." Taiyo said.

"Yes, of course, very well. It all began since the day of Mark of Mastery at the Land of Departure. Votus and Senris were the tough Keyblade wielders and training themselves very passably talented but didn't qualify the exam. After that, your father Eraqus simply give the Keyblade Morphers to them to become the Keyblade Rangers like you are one of them. He has given a task to them to test their skills to prove themselves as the Rangers when they are fighting the evil fiends in each of the worlds." Fusoya explained.

"Then that makes four of us." Tsuki surprised.

"Well, things are getting interesting, huh?" Sam asked.

"And what about Amare and Dylan?" Taiyo asked.

"I'm positively sure that those two were destined to grow up into the perfect warriors." Fusoya replied.

"Where are they? I want to find them." Taiyo said.

"I had no clue of their whereabouts, some of them were separated into each of universes that I don't know where they are. According to my prophecy, the six children will be stand united into the Keyblade Rangers when their hearts become pure. But it will take long enough for you, Tsuki and others finally opened their paths to become the Rangers. " Fusoya replied.

"You are one who tried to assemble the Keyblade Rangers this entire time." Taiyo said.

"Exactly, that is why you trained yourself to hone your fighting skills but not just any threats and one thing to come." Fusoya said.

"You mean the Darkness?" Taiyo asked.

"Yes…" Fusoya replied.

"I don't think the training wasn't enough when I fought Snide. I was the one who got it through against his skills. Do you think I can defeat the Darkness?" Taiyo said.

"No… you are not." Fusoya refused.

"What?" Taiyo asked.

Rosalina stepped forward to him.

"Taiyo, listened to me. Fusoya was foreseen so much. You are not to be fated to defeat the Darkness, but you have to follow the prophecy. The Darkness will defeat by someone else and you stopped the greatest evil threat from another world." Rosalina replied.

"Indeed, is it. Because right now, it is the Darkness you concerned about since we don't know who will challenge it." Fusoya replied.

"So, it will be targeted on the person." Taiyo said.

"But I warned you this time, Taiyo. You must not provoke him by looking for him. You have to let him come to you. I will go back to the Crystal Palace, that is all." Fusoya replied before teleported back to his realm. Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Koopalings turned at Rosalina.

"Master Rosalina. I'm really sorry for causing you all this trouble, even Mario." Bowser apologized.

"Me and us too. This was all my fault as well. I think we make things right to everyone we had done." Bowser Jr. added as the Koopalings nodded in shame agreement.

"But you and others already have, didn't you?" Rosalina asked, puzzling them and even Bowser.

"What? You mean they did the right thing when they save me from the darkness corrupting me?" Bowser wondered.

Tommy stepped towards to Bowser Jr. and his siblings.

"You helped Mario and his team to stop Bowser from destroying them and end the threat after all." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, we did it back there, we couldn't have done this without them for our assistance." Bowser Jr. admitted as he turned to Taiyo who stood beside with Tsuki. "If Taiyo and his friends weren't saved the princesses, we would be ended up become evildoers like Snide and Demise."

"Then we made a truce to your kingdom, we promised we never conquered your world ever again." Bowser finished.

"Well, in any case, you all have been forgiven, but try not to have any thoughts that are out of your alignment, understood?" Rosalina requested.

"Understood." Bowser replied with a nod.

"And as for your children, keep an eye on them to make sure they are behaving themselves." Ryu added.

"I will, thanks." Bowser admitted.

"Wow, we never thought that Bowser and his kids would become good guys if they made a truce." Yoshi said.

"Tell me about it." Geno sighed.

"Luigi." Bowser said.

"Yes, Bowser?" Luigi asked.

"If you find Mario, tell him I owed a rematch for the good time." Bowser said with a smile despite everything in the past for beating Mario.

"Alright." Luigi replied.

"Come on, guys. We better to go to find Mario before we find Sora, Mickey, Kairi, and Riku." Taiyo said.

"We're with you!" Luigi and Yoshi shouted.

This made everyone laughed and cheered, even celebrated for saving the Mushroom Kingdom.

(World of Pokemon)

Link is still wandering around the streets of Celadon City until he sat on the bench and held the Coconut.

"Mario is no longer here anymore. I got returned it to Mario." Link replied.

_"Don't worry, Link. You will find him eventually." _Coconut assured.

"I'm not letting anyone will steal the Fire Flower." Link worried.

_"You have to conceal it within you." _Coconut replied.

"What?" Link confused.

_"There is the only way of using the advanced magic spell that allowed you to hide the Artifact inside you. That way, if someone sees it, they won't get it from you." _Coconut requested.

"You mean I can able to reverse the spell later?" Link asked.

_"Correct, once you've found Mario." _Coconut replied.

"Then what happened I will be killed and the Artifact still inside me?" Link questioned.

_"Then the Artifact will send your soul to the afterlife to keep you safe." _Coconut answered.

"Well, then I had to be sure that doesn't happen." Link promised.

_"You can do it, Link. I believed in you." _Coconut said.

"Of course, you will, Coconut." Link replied.

(Mushroom Kingdom – Princess Peach's Castle)

Taiyo and others were standing on the field outside of the castle. Luigi pressed his button on a remote to make the Stardash Ship teleported to the field at mere seconds.

"Taiyo, the rangers and I will be returned back to our dimensions. We will see each other again." Tommy replied.

"You too, Tommy." Taiyo said. Justin walked over to Taiyo.

"Taiyo, I think I leave from your team because I was tired of traveling with you guys to fought off the Heartless." Justin confessed.

"No worries, my team was stronger to handle this, but you'll be more welcome to see us again." Taiyo said.

"Thanks, Taiyo." Justin smiled.

"And what about me?" Tsuki asked.

"You will come with me too, for training to be a Keyblade Ranger." Tommy answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Taiyo asked.

"Not to worry, I will take of her until she's ready." Tommy replied.

"Sound a good idea." Eric nodded.

Tsuki took Taiyo's hands and held them.

"You know, it isn't time to say goodbye. I will miss you." Tsuki said before she is kissing him on the lips as Taiyo widened his eyes in surprise.

Everyone laughed and giggled at them in embarrassed.

"This is totally having a romance scene." Luigi smirked.

"Ew." Yoshi disgusted.

Tsuki pulled away from Taiyo who chuckled in nervous.

"Is this the time to have us get kissed in front of everyone?" Taiyo asked.

"Um, sometimes." Tsuki shrugged.

"Anyways, be safe yourself at the Reefside." Taiyo replied.

"I will." Tsuki said.

Rosalina summoned the three portals that glowed with blue and sparkly stars.

"This is farewell, guys." Tommy said as he, Tsuki and other Rangers headed into the first portal.

"Have a great journey, Taiyo. Let your key be your guide." Princess Zelda replied as she went into the second portal.

"See you later, Taiyo." Ryu farewelled to him before going back into the third portal.

"Be careful, my son." Rosalina passionated as Taiyo nodded to her before turning back to Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno.

"Let's go, guys." Taiyo and his team went to the Stardash Ship as the backdoor closed it.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi, and Geno sat on the seats, fasten the seatbelts on. Luigi started the engine up and running, preparing to take off.

(Mushroom Kingdom – Princess Peach's Castle)

The Stardash Ship blasted off into the sky and disappeared.

"Good luck, heroes." Princess Peach said.

Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings were watching from the hill.

"What are we going to do now, Papa?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Perhaps, we spend time to take a break." Bowser replied.

"Like a vacation?" Lemmy Koopa asked.

"Yes. We loved to go out there and forget everything we have done something worst." Bowser replied.

Then he heard a female voice.

"Yoo-hoo! Handsome Koopa."

"Hmm?" Bowser murmured before turning at someone.

It was a beautiful attractive female Koopa. She has more human-mature feature looks, a slender curvaceous body with the heart-shaped puffy chest, a long bushy bright orange hair; mostly to her right, a lean light red shell with violet rings around her spikes, a palette pink head, and skinny three-toed feet. She wore her purple scarf around her neck, large purple hat with a yellow ribbon around it, purple sunglasses and red lips. Bowser dropped his jaws insight as the female Koopa fluttered her eyebrows at him and he ran up to her at a quick pace, holding her left claw.

"Who are you, gorgeous lady?" Bowser questioned.

"Darlina. The King of the Koopa finally lived peace with the Mushroom Kingdom. Now come, my beloved king." Darlina leaned closer to him by wrapping her arms around his head.

"We are going on the date." Bowser chuckled in goofiness which made the Koopalings disgusted but Bowser Jr. was happy to have his future mother.

"Oh yeah! Papa finally have a Mom!" Bowser Jr. cheered.

Bowser had his arm lovingly around Darlina as they walked on the grass and Bowser Jr. followed them.

"Can we go home now?" Wendy Koopa asked.

"If you care, do whatever you like." Roy Koopa answered, making the Koopaling chattered in agreement before they are heading back home.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Taiyo and others were traveling through the Lanes Between.

"Taiyo, how would you ever know you are going to find Sora, Kairi, and Riku?" Yoshi asked.

"I had my feelings about them, I had to make sure they are okay." Taiyo said.

"Whatever the problem is, Taiyo. We will stand by your side." Luigi replied.

"And saved many worlds from the darkness." Geno replied.

"Thank you, guys. We are counting on ourselves." Taiyo smiled before looking back at the window to see the stars that glowed brightly.

The six stars were red, orange, green, blue, pink and purple.

(Snide's Dark Fortress Island)

In the woods, an evil doppelganger of Mario contacted to his unknown master.

"Yes, master. Link and Lucina had the Artifacts. No, I and my partner Dark Predator will take care of them soon. I have chosen the right moment. My cover was unexposed so nobody what I will look like…except for Fusoya. He knew my identity, but that doesn't matter at all. No, they won't find me, I'll find them myself. Don't worry. I am going to personally to kill all of them, one by one. No, I didn't get the Truth Orb, but I think your new plan is better. I think I know the perfect vessel for your spirit, it should be easy to restore your spirit into the vessel. Especially I take care of…Taiyo. Yes, I talked to the living host after you start taking over his mind. Persuading him should be easy after that. Yes, I won't fail you, thank you and goodbye…Snide." He chuckled evilly before leaving.

**Story continued on My Little Pony the Movie: Calm before the Storm Guard**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo learned about the four lost Keyblade Rangers and Bowser leave a truce to the Mushroom Kingdom. Link still searched for Mario as Coconut advised him to perform the spell that hide the Fire Flower inside him and nobody will get it. Tsuki was going to stay with Tommy to train to be skilled Keyblade wielder. Taiyo and his three companions to go find Mario. Meanwhile, Tenebris told his master Snide to inform their plan goes smoothly. I had finally finished the story, so I hoped you readers enjoyed. Don't forget to review after reading this!


End file.
